


Los Magos de las Sombras

by NekoShiro22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fantasia, Magia, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 236,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Despues de tantos problemas y chascos magicos un cierto chico creia que por fin tendria al menos un poco de paz en su vida, asi que al salir de de clases decide irse de vacaciones...Lastima que su destino vacacional sea Inglaterra y los desastres mágicos parezcan perseguirle... Ademas de los lunáticos con ansias de poderY lo que menos quería que pasara también podría pasar, meter a sus amigos en el paquete con el...Crossover Yugioh/HarryPotterLas parejas las irán descubriendo dentro!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Llegue con una nueva historia...
> 
> Solo que a diferencia de las otras esta es un Crossover entre Yugioh y Harri Potter, espero que les guste de verdad...
> 
> Si fuera dueña de alguna de las dos historias no estaria tan pobre como estoy...

La vida de Harry Potter no era sencilla, para nada. Y no solo por que era un mago adolescente y tenia muy mala suerte, tampoco por que un lunatico iba detras de el o por que su vida habia estado en peligro mas veces de las que podia contar. Si no por la "familia" que se gastaba, su Tio politico y primo lo odiaban mientras su Tia de sangre no hacia mucho por defenderlo, casi que era un exclavo de su propia familia.

  
Sus padres habian muerto hacia mucho tiempo intentando defenderlo del lunatico y le habian dejado una proteccion de sangre que funcionaba si se mantenia con personas emparentadas consanguineamente con el, asi que por eso se mantenia con sus horribles Tios. Aunque tenia a sus amigos para no sentirse tan solo... Pero ellos no le habian respondido en todas las vacaciones de verano por alguna razon, asi que si... Estaba realmente solo por ahora. Pero no iba a sufrir por eso ahora mismo, estaba fuera de su "hogar" e iba a disfrutar de ellos cuanto pudiera.

Por otro lado Ryou despues de tantos chascos y sufrimientos definitivamente necesitaba unas largas vacaciones, asi que despues de terminar y pasar a duras penas su semestre escolar desicidio regresar a su patria natal... Inglaterra, necesitaba desestresarse despues de todo ese dilema con los elementos del milenio. Lastimosamente uma de las razones de su sufrimiento estaba junto a el intentando "reformarse", si aunque Zork habia si destruido los elementos del milenio quedaron y ciertos espititus tambien...

"Ryou! Cuando llegaremos?" - pregunto un cierto ladron de tumbas en su mente, estaban en el avion en direccion a inglaterra y su Yami sonaba notoriamente aburrido.

"Llegaremos pronto" - respondio por enesima vez mirando distraidamente por la ventana.

"Donde es que viviremos?" - pregunto el espiritu de nuevo intentando quitarse el aburrimiento de encima.

"En el Privet Drive 4 de Inglaterra, hay vivia de niño antes de que tuviera que mudarme por ciertos incidentes donde los compañeros mios perdian el alma" - contesto con un poco de molestia en su voz y Bakura sabiamente no volvio a decir nada para no hacer que su pobre luz recordara mas malos momentos, asi se quedaron hasta que llegaron a inglaterra y se subieron al taxi para que los llevara a su destino.

".......... Perdon por todo eso, no estaba realmente pensando cuando te hice tanto daño" - y Ryou sabia que su Yami era sincero, Zork no le dejaba mucho libre albedrio cuando existia.

"No te preocupes, estas intentando ser mejor y eso es lo importante" - le consolo Ryou a su espiritud despues de suspirar suavemente - "ya vamos a llegar"

Despues de que Yami o Atem, como sea que prefiriera ser llamado ahora habia derrotado a Zork se suponia que los elementos del milenio tenian que ser destruidos, desaparecidos o algo... Y por un tiempo fue asi, Ryou no tuvo la sortija en su poder por un rato, hasta que un dia la sortija aparecio en su mesa de noche. Fue un momento terrorifico de verdad, despertarse para ver al protagonista de muchas de sus pesadillas a un lado de el fue lo mas horrible que le pudo a ver pasado. 

Despues se entero de que Yugi y Malik tambien habian recuperado sus objetos, Bakura le habia explicado que era por que tenian grandes aptitudes magicas y los elementos necesitaban un maestro, y ellos volvieron ya que estaban conectados a las cosas esas. Realmente todos los objetos regresaron con alguien, Su sortija regreso, el Puzzle regreso a manos de Yugi, la barra a Malik, el collar a Ishizu, la llave tenia una ligera sospecha de que habia caido en manos de Yugi tambien... La balanza y el ojo por alguna extraña razon tambien calleron en sus manos, Bakura no entendio esa parte tampoco pero las maditas cosas eran como un boomeran... No importaba donde las arrojara siempre regresaban igual que las sortija.

Y es que Bakura le habia dicho alegremente que ya se habia anclado a su alma brillante y luminosa, por ello fue que no se destruyo junto a Zork y pudo llegar tan rapido a sus manos. Su querido Yami habia usado su Habitacion del Alma como recipiente de un pedazo de su Alma, asi fue como sobrevivio a Horakhty y la misma Habitacion del Alma de Ryou protegio a Bakura para que no fuera destruido, el mismo inconcientemente ayudo a su Yami a vivir... Eso si quedo extremadamente debil del ataque y por eso no regreso inmediatamente con su Yadonushi.

Yugi y su Yami tambien intentaron que los elementos le dejaran en paz, principalmente la sortija para refundirla en un hueco donde no podria regresar, pero al final se rindieron cuando esta y los demas objetos regresaba a manos de Ryou a las pocas horas. Ishizu explico que era por que los elementos elegian a su dueño y esos elementos eligieron a Ryou, asi que no habria poder humano que lo separaran de ellos. Asi que se resigno a llevar las cosas esas y para ese punto se habia dado cuenta del cambio en Bakura, el estaba intentando en serio ser un mejor Yami para el.

  
Sorpresivamente se llevaban bien, Bakura era una muy buena compañia cuando no se iba de jerga cleptomana. Y tampoco le molesto tanto al final quedarse con los elentos del milenio, el siempre tuvo una pequeña vena oculta por capas y capas de miedo para la magia. Amaba el ocultismo y particar hechizos sencillos que si fucionaban, y ahora Bakura se encargaba de perfeccionarlo totalmente en la magia Egipcia.

Asi que aunque sus amigos le habian dado la espalda de forma indirecta el no estaba tan solo, tenia a Bakura y Bakura no podia alejarse mucho de el. Tambien estaba otro cierto amigo que Ryou tenia que cargar a regañadientes aunque no podia negar que le estaba tomando afecto - Diamond! Hazme el favor de venir aqui! - grito en cuanto estuvo en la polvorienta casa de su infancia.

Ante su grito una enorme serpiente blanca entro arrastrandose al lugar, lo curioso es que entro por una de las sombras que habia en la casa - _"Me llamabasss Massster Ryouss?"_

_"Voy a salir, ya sabes las reglas no? No salir, no aterrorizar a los vecinos y no intentar hablar con nadie... Ya no estamos en el Antiguo Egipto y nadie habla Parcel mas que Bakura y yo" _\- Ryou nunca entenderia por que su vida era tan complicada, contrario a la creencia popular su Ka no era Change of Heart por desgracia... Era Diamound ya que el antiguo ladron de tumbas y el eran dos caras de la misma moneda, dos mitades de la misma alma y su Ka era exactamente el mismo. Los demas eran simplemente monstruos compatibles con ambos que podian invocar a voluntad, pero nada como invocar a su propio Ka.

Solo que su amado Ka habia pasado demasiado tiempo con su Yami y abquirio la maña de fastidiarle por hobbie, el era el unico Ka que podia tomar una forma fisica ya que habia encontrado una serpiente magica moribunda la cual poseyo y salvo. Asi que ahora tenia una pequeña mascota muy venenosa, magica y que podia transfornarse en un hombre serpiente a voluntad... Si, su vida no era nada aburrida - _"Pero Masstter! Me voy a aburrir aqui dentrosss!"_

_"Y afuera tambien te aburriras! Asi que ni se te ocurra salir!" _\- gruño Ryou y Bakura aprovecho para salir de su habitacion del alma, los Yami no podian hacerse realmente tangibles solo podian tocar a sus Hikary's... Nadie aparte de otros Yami's, Hikari's o usuarios de objetos podian verles, tampoco podian interactuar con su entorno, solo con sus respectivos Hikary's. Y Bakura estaba muy ocupado comiendose con la mirada el cuerpecito de su Yadonushi, habia desarrllado un pequeño gusto hacia su otra mitad desde que regreso.

Tambien amaba como SU Yadonushi exhibia los dones que heredo de el, esos silvidos que usaba para comunicarse con las serpientes venian gracias a que era su Hikary. Todo lo que Bakura pudiera hacer Ryou podia hacerlo tambien por ser su otra mitad, y hablar con las serpientes era una de esas tantas cosas, no muchos sabian ese don en ellos... Aunque tambien era algo obvio, digo su Ka era casi un hombre serpiente. Bakura recordaba que en su epoca se llamaba lengua Parsel y el le habia transmitido sus conocimientos a Ryou, ahora debia ser una lengua muerta pero no estaba seguro de que tanto de esos conocimientos magicos habian sobrevivido.

Y ahora que lo recordaba... Tenia que investigar un poco por aqui, Ryou no se habia dado cuenta por negacion propia pero habia mas magia en el mundo de lo que el queria darse cuenta y los bastardos de sus "amigos" lo sabian. Desde que ellos se habian dado cuenta de que Bakura regreso a Ryou le habian hecho a un lado, pero el no era el Rey de los Ladrones por nada y se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

Como por ejemplo de que no fue tan accidente de que los articulos hayan regresado, una conversa entre el Faraoncete e Ishizu le dio una pequeña pista de que un tal "Ministerio de Magia Egipcio" estuvo esperando que se cumpliera la profesia para que regresara el Faraon eterno a gobernarles. Cosas como esas nunca se le comentaban a Ryou por miedo a que el hiciera alguna maldad, y por ello es que le rechazaban cada vez mas, tampoco es que el mismo le dijera algo al chico... Cierto algun dia debia de hablarle de ello pero no seria hoy.

Esos idiotas no se daban cuenta de que solo hacian sentir mal a Ryou ya que de todas maneras Bakura se enteraba de casi todo al final... Pero a Ryou le habia dado por irse de vacaciones cuando a Yugi le habia salido un "viaje sorpresa" a Egipto asi que no pudo saber mas de ese "Ministerio Magico Egipcio". Aunque no importaba, si habia uno de esos Egipcio debia haber otro Ingles, ahora la pregunta era... Donde demonios se escondia un Ministerio Magico?

Ryou sabia que si algo iba a matar a su Yami era la curiosidad y ganas de meterse donde no le llaman, el no era tan ingenuo como su espiritu creia que era y sabia que habia cosas que todo el mundo le ocultaba por su "propia seguridad". Su padre, sus amigos y Bakura todos el ocultaban cosas, y aunque estaba arto de eso no iba a decir nada asi como tampoco intentaria averiguar que era lo que le escondian. Tampoco iba a dejar que su Yami se metiera en problemas, por fue que despues de lograr que la serpierte se acurrucara en un rincon enfurruña se giro hacia el otro - Bakura tu vendras conmigo, pero no saldras de la sortija hasta que regresemos!

Que!? Pero por que? - eso era una traba a sus planes, si iba con Ryou no podria investigar nada...

No quiero que robes o te metas en problemas, acabamos de llegar y no quiero huir del pais tan rapido - gruño Ryou fulminandolo con la mirada - asi que te vienes conmigo en la sortija y no sales de ella!

Bueno, su Ryou si que sabia mandarlo cuando queria. No era que lo diria a cualquiera pero cuando su tierno Hikary se ponia asi mejor no desobedecerle. Asi que se encogio de hombros y regreso a su Habitacion del Alma donde podia ver todo lo que su Yadonushi hiciera, mientras Ryou sonrio feliz de que sus dos compañeros no se iba a meter en problemas y con un toque de su magia la sortija del milenio desaparcio de la vista escondida dentro de su Alma, no le gustaba que las personas la vieran ya que por alguna extraña razon sacaba a relucir lo peor de la gente.

De eso se habian dado cuenta los portadores de los Elementos del Milenio, si alguien veia esos objetos salia a relucir todo lo malo de dicha persona e intentaban robarles las cosas esas aunque no sabian realmente lo que eran dichos objetos. A los Hikarys no parecia afectarles ya que su alma era pura luz que neutralizaba la oscuridad se los Elemento y los demas portadores tampoco es que eran afectados por qque ya estaban acostumbrados a la maldad proveniente de las sombras al igual que los amigos de Yugi que no tenian nada que ver con la magia. Asi que los tres articulos que llevaba Ryou consigo casi siempre se mantenian guardados en su Habitacion del Alma para evitar problemas.

Con otro poquito de magia la cartera y pertenencias de Ryou llegaron a sus manos, y sonrio alegremente viendo a la serpiente aun acurrucada en su lugar antes de salir de la casa. Necesitaba comprar con urgencia articulos de limpieza y comida para poder vivir los meses que planeaba en Inglaterra, claro si no es que Bakura o Diamound hacian que tuvieran que salir corriendo por que robaron un banco (Bakura) o se comieron a alguien (Diamound). Tambien llevaba su baraja de cartas Duel Monster por si acaso necesitaba invocar un monstruo o hacer un hechizo de improvisto, su suerte era un desastre y no siempre era culpa de sus compañeros el que tuvieran problemas para su verguenza.

Paso un rato caminando por las calles intentado volver a familiarizarse con el lugar, pero la ultima vez que estuvo aqui fue cuando tenia 7 años y tuvo que mudarse a otro lugar ya que un cierto espiritu encerro las almas de sus compañeros en muñecas, despues de varias mudanzas y problemas con su padre el fue enviado solo a Japon mientras su padre se iba a Egipto a descubrir tesoros. Realmente gracias a Bakura es que no le asesinaron o murio de niño, cuando llego a Japon ni siquiera se sabia como tal el idioma, solo las pocas palabras que su padre se tomo la molestia de enseñarle.

Hay fue cuando la cleptomania y capacidad supervivencia de Bakura le ayudaron a sobrevivir mientras se adaptaba a su nuevo entorno, ahora sabia que toda esa ayuda prestada era parte Zork y parte Bakura en si mismo. Resulta que Bakura siempre le tuvo un cierto cariño a Ryou, pero cuando eres un espiritu poseido por un demonio y a la ves tu posees a un niño que se parece a ti en muchos aspectos aprendes a quererle solo que no puedes demostrarlo sanamente... Y si eso les sono super confuso triste, ni ellos mismos entendian el desastre que eran ambos y eso era la mejor manera dde explicr su situacion.

Eso tambien ayudo a que Ryou perdonara al ladron, el tambien entendia lo que era estar poseido por un espiritu loco, y tambien el Hikary era demasiado amable para su propio bien... De alli que Bakura de pasara de ser un psicopata simplemente, a un psicopata sobreprotector de su Yadonushi, sabia cuan pendejo podria ser el chico, y si le perdono a El perdonaria a cualquiera. Como por ejemplo al bastardo padre negligente que tenia, Ryou le defendia y ponia excusas que Bakura ignoraba, no habia excusas para mandar a un niño pequeño a otro pais solo sin que supiera siquiera el puto idioma, asi que no importa lo que dijera su Yadonushi el le odiaba al tipo e iba a sacarle las entrañas en cuanto le viera.

Si ese par tenia muchos asuntos que resolver, pero al menos estaban juntos... Y Diamound claro, no podemos olvidar a la serpiente loca. Pero volvamos al par un poco perdidos - "Ryou dejame tomar el control, encontrare la tienda y conseguire las cosas" - dijo su Yami a traves del enlace mental ya arto de verlo perdido.

"Tu no las compraras, robaras las cosas y nos meteras en problemas asi que no!" - respondio Ryou, conocia a su Yami lo suficiente para saber que dejaria la tienda sin inventario, el no necesitaba tocar cosas... Con su magia las enviaba al reino de las sombras o a su sala del alma y luego las recuperaba cuando quisiera, para eso habia quedado el reino de las sombras... El bolsillo personal para que Bakura colocara las cosas donde nadie pudiera conseguirlas a menos que Yami o Mariku las descubrieran - "Voy a pedir indicaciones"

"Has lo que quieras" - dijo Bakura y por su tono de voz Ryou supo que su Yami estaba enfurruñado en su cama como un niño cuya travezura fue descubierta y cortada, por ahora le ignoro ya que un muchacho pelinegro paso junto a el asi que se acerco con una suave sonrisa para preguntarle por donde ir.

Harry estaba aburrido mientras caminaba por las calles de su vecindario, no habia nadie fuera por lo temprano que era aunque era mejor para el, asi su primo y sus estupidos amigos no vendrian a molestarle. Cuando de pronto vio como un chico de cabellos... Woo! El habia visto tonos claros de cabellos pero jamas blancos, incluso la comadreja de Malfoy tenia un tono amarillo casi blanco, este chico los tenia platinados! Como demonios hizo para tener ese tono? Aunque le habian pasado cosas mas raras que ver un chico de cabello blanco - Hola! Buen dia, me podrias decir donde hay una tienda por aqui?

Ehh... Si quieres te llevo? No tengo nada mejor que hacer - respondio Harry despues de salir de sus pensamientos.

Si no es molestia - como siempre Ryou llevaba la educacion por delante, le sonrio tiernamente al chico pelinegro que se encogio de hombros con desinteres - soy Ryou Bakura, acabo de mudarme a la casa que esta en toda la esquina

A la casa abandonada? - pregunto Harry curioso, desde que recordaba esa casa estaba deshabitada y tenia muchas historias extrañas hechas por los Muggles rodeandola... Como si supieran lo que eran los espectros y fantasmas - perdon por preguntar sin presentarme, soy Harry Potter

No te preocupes, es un gusto conocerte Harry - dijo Ryou restandole importancia al hecho, y Harry se alivio al saber que estaba con un simple Muggle... Era refrescante que no le saltaran chillando solo por ser el puto "Niño que Vivio" - y si, esa era mi casa de la infancia, solo que tuve que mudarme hacia años

Mientras Bakura por alguna razon tenia banderas de alerta levantadas por el mocoso que hablaba con su Hikary, queria escanear su alma para ver por que se sentia tan desequilibrada pero sabia que Ryou pondria el grito en el cielo si asustaba al primer chico con el que se encontro, asi que iba a dejar estar el hecho por ahora... Pero algo en ese niño no estaba para nada bien y no queria que Ryou saliera lastimado. Mejor vigilarle de cerca para que no haya sorpresas desagradables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por ahora! Espero sus comentarios a ver que les parecio!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí vine con un nuevo capitulo de este fic!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh o Harry Potter no me pertenecen, asi que les invito a leer!

**Unas indicaciones para que entiendan mejor algunas partes del fic**

"Magos de las sombras" - enlaces mentales

_"Magos de las sombras" _\- lengua Parcel

Magos de las sombras - habla normal

_Magos de las sombras - _pensamientos 

* * *

Paso casi una semana donde se Ryou habia instalado bien en su nuevo hogar por las vacaciones, habia intentado hablar con sus amigos en Japon y Egipto pero parecia que la tierra se los habia tragado, no iba a negar que le dolia el que sus amigos le olvidaran de esa forma pero como siempre solamente sonreia y los perdonaba sabiendo que estaban ocupados o algo... Contrario a Bakura que echaba humo en silencio por como trataban a su pobre Hikary por su culpa.

Pero al menos Ryou habia conseguido un amigo con quien entretenerse, al final Harry y el se habian hecho amigos para mortificacion de Bakura. No por que el pelinegro fuera un mal chico, si no por que todavia tenia esa sensacion de que habia algo mal el alma de ese chico. Aunque no le dijo nada a Ryou para que no se preocupara el por su nuevo amigo, Bakura queria que su pobre Yadonushi se desestresara un poco de su vida normal... Estaba de vacaciones no? Asi que no iba a durar mucho tiempo junto al pelinegro y siempre estaria alli para proteger a su Hikary.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Yugi y su Yami habian tenido un tiempo muy movido, quien le fuera dicho al pobre Hikary que tantas cosas cambiarian despues de que todo el fiasco con los elementos del milenio acabara no lo habia creido posible. Primero fue la sorpresa de que los elementos del milenio no desaparecerian si no que iban a buscar a sus maestros y protectores para siempre... Y cuando dice para siempre es exactamente eso, los elementos del milenio congelaron a la edad actual a sus portadores por que no volveria a nacer nadie con el poder de empuñarlos o que pudiera manejar el poder de las sombras.

Asi que si... Esa era la segunda pequeña sorpresa, ahora era inmortal junto a todo aquel que fuera dueño de un elemento del milenio. Despues se entera de que no fue casualidad todo ese dilema de los elementos del milenio, su abuelo al parecer era un poderoso y reconocido rompemaldiciones Egipcio/Japones, y el fue el que consiguio el Puzzle especialemente para el ya que sabia que el seria el Hikary de la leyenda y prometido del faraon que gobernaria Egipto para siempre.

Por si no fuera poco todo lo anterior tambien descubrio a los magos gracias a una pequeña conversa con su muy nervioso abuelo e Ishizu, y solo era porque el Ministerio de Magia Egipcio estaba molestandolos por que querian conocer a sus proximos y unicos gobernantes reales. Asi que resumamos todo lo que Yugi tenia en su plato, ahora era inmortal y el Rey junto a su Yami de toda la parte Magica Egipcia. La magia no era um mito o una mentira solo que estaba restringida a un selecto grupo que tenian magia en la sangre, era un sangre pura con mas o menos la edad de su Yami de historia familiar magica lo que lo hacia mas importante... Yugi estaba a punto de quedar calvo del estre seguramente.

Ah! Y a eso le sumamos el cargo de conciencia que tenia por todo lo que le escondia a su amigo Ryou por mandato de su Yami, joder Ryou era inmortal igual que el y su amigo ni enterado. Al parecer su Yami estaba esperando que Ryou cumpliera 70 años sin envejecer ni un segundo para permitirle hablar de verdad y con sinceridad a su amigo. Realmente lo que le tenia mas mal que todo era eso de estarle escondiendo cosas y evitando a su amigo que ya bastante habia sufrido, pero se aseguraria de que hoy Yami le escuchara al respecto.

Yami! Necesito hablar contigo - gruño Yugi en cuanto llego a donde estaba Yami leyendo unos libros, ambos estaban tomando un curso intensivo sobre como usar una varita y todos sus usos... Era algo tonto usarlas cuando la magia de sombras no las necesitaban y esta era mucho mas util y poderosa, pero era parte de su educacion magica que ahora resultaba que necesitaban pero bueno.

Si amor, de que querias hablarme? - pregunto Yami sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

Cuando traeremos a Ryou para que tambien estudie junto a nosotros? El es un mago tanto como Malik, Tu o yo - dijo Yugi con firmeza.

Porfavor Aibou, ya hemos hablado de esto, primero tengo que encontrar una forma de controlar al ladron de tumbas y despues podremos traer a Ryou - respondio el mayor con astio dejando el libro a un lado, y es que esa era otra cosa... Mientras Bakura no podia convivir con su entorno Yami si gracias a que los magos del ministerio le habian dado un cuerpo propio para que no tuviera que estar siempre unido a su Hikary. El puzzle se habia quedado con el Yami y Yugi con la Llave del milenio, ambos podian usar los dos elementos pero no era lo mismo que usar su propio elemento del milenio.

Y si nunca encuentras una forma? Ryou ni siquiera sabe que es inmortal! - grito Yugi ya arto de su Yami, si lo amaba pero a veces se ponia demasiado obtuso - cuando demonios le daremos la noticia? Solo por su Yami no podemos dejarlo a oscuras de esa forma

No podemos permitir que el ladron de tumbas tenga acceso a todos estos hechisos nuevos, quien sabe lo que haria... Te imaginas que aprenda las tres maldicionoes imperdonables? - exclamo Yami pareciendo escandalizado.

Zork ya no existe y Ryou-chan es lo suficientemente capaz de controlar lo que haga el ladron, va a ser peor que algun dia se entere por otro lado! - grito Yugi ya molesto - le dimos la oportunidad al Yami de Malik y esta mas loco que el ladron!

Hablaremos con el cuando sea el momento, por ahora ni nosotros sabemos bien estas magias para que traigamos a alguien mas - dijo Yami con firmeza, ya no queria discutir mas con su Aibou por este tema

Cuando Ryou tenga un problema por estar desinformado voy a obligarte a ayudarlo - gruño el Hikary girando para irse del lugar - voy a decir te lo dije cuando todo esto venga a morderte el tracero! - y Yugi realmente no sabia la razon que tenia. Mientras tanto Yami se quedo alli pensando en lo que dijo su Hikary, no pofia negar que tenia razon... Pero temia que el ladron de tumbas se descontrolara de pronto... Ademas Ryou estaba en Japon donde sus otros amigos podian cuidarlo de cualquier problema que el o el idiota ladron tuvieran.

* * *

_Regresando con Ryou..._

El iba a reunirse hoy con Harry solo para hablar, ambos habian congeniado y se habian hecho amigos en poco tiempo, claro los dos se escondian casi la vida completa al otro... Ryou por no traumar y que su nuevo amigo le creyera loco, mientras que Harry estaba exactamente igual. Aunque las cosas escondidas siempre salen a relucir en algun momento lastimosamente y de eso se darian cuenta ambos en algun momento.

Pero por ahora iban a reunirse simplemente como amigos que no tenian nada que ver con sus dilemas pasados - Hola Harry, como estas hoy?

Bien, mejor que ayer seguro - por ayer se referia a que su primo le habia golpeado junto a su pandilla de amigos dejandole algunos moretones desagradables y con ganas de transformarles a todos, principalmente a su primo en cerdo... Ya le habia puesto una cola de cerdo una vez sin querer... En fin al menos esta vez tenia alguien que le preocupara que  
saliera lastimado al menos un poco, Ryou se habia ocupado de curar sus heridas amablemente en cuanto se entero - vamos un rato al parque? Me urge aire fresco

Me parece genial! Extrañaba mucho el ambiente de Inglaterra - comento Ryou sonriendo suavemente como siempre, Harry a veces se preguntaba si al peliblanco no le cansaba reir todo el dia.

Extraña que? La lluvia y el frio? - pregunto burlon Harry, hoy estaba especialmente amargado luego de la.... Bien ya habia perdido la cuenta de las cartas que les enviaba a sus amigos y todas estas quedaron sin respuestas.

Pues si, hay algo bonito en la lluvia de Inglaterra - pricipalmente para Ryou cuya otra mitad crecio en un desierto y sabia las penurias que se pasaban cuando no habia agua - que tienes? Estas particularmente amargado hoy...

Mis amigos no responden mis mensajes, no se si estan bien o estan mal, que hacen... Si ha pasado algo... No se nada! - gruño el pelinegro con frustracion.

Ryou sonrio tiernamente para consolarle, aunque en sus ojos se notaba un deje de tristeza oculto - a mi tampoco me responden mis amigos, supongo que estan ocupados... Los tuyos tambien deben tener una razon para no responder

Como puedes excusar tu mismo a personas que te abandonan asi? Yo estoy realmente furioso con Ron y Hermione, y en cuanto les vea voy a decirle sus verdades a la cara - a Bakura realmente le caia bien la personalidad de ese chico, lastima que su alma estuviera tan desequilibrada y extraña.

Y que ganaras con eso? Solo te disgustaras tu y derrepente les haras sentir mal a ellos si no lo hicieron por maldad, si siempre han sido tan unidos como me comentaste quiere decir que deben tener una muy buena razon para no responderte... Quizas cuando vuelvas al internado puedas hablar con ellos con calma y veras que tengo razon - como siempre Ryou intentaba hacer sentir bien a los de su alrededor.

Podrias tener razon, pero aun asi duele - murmuro Harry bajando la mirada.

Se que duele - dijo Ryou con su voz algo baja y deprimida.

Mejor cambiemos de tema, cuentame de tu escuela - pregunto Harry despues de suspirar, aunque si tenia curiosidad por saber como era una segundaria Muggle.... De verdad que ya no se podia imaginar como seria estudiar sin queu vida corriera peligro cada año escolar. 

No es nada interesante, es lo mismo en todas las escuelas... Te lo digo yo que he pasado por muchos intercambios - respondio en cuanto llegaron al parque y se sentaron en unas bancas - "Tampoco te perdiste de mucho Yadonushi, la escuela es aburrida"

Ignorando al espiritu molesto Ryou se conentro en su nuevo amigo - .... Si supongo que si, aunque creeme mis años escolares son mas "entretenidos" de lo que realmente quisiera...

Bueno, supongo que me pasa lo mismo con mis momentos libres - comento Ryou sonriendo nerviosamente - _"Y esoss que no vienesss a divertirtess con Massster Bakura y yoss"_

Para el que se lo preguntara si, ni Bakura o Diamound se quisieron quedar en la casa esta vez, no importo cuanto Ryou pidio que lo hicieran. Asi que ambos estaban en su habitacion del alma mirando atentamente lo que hacia - _"Podrian callarse ambos! Intento hablar con mi amigo aqui" _

Mientras tanto Harry veia a su amigo con preocupacion, de pronto se quedo quieto sin reaccionar con la mirada perdida en el espacio pareciendo perdido en su cabeza... Si no fuera por que estaba con un Muggle sacaria su varita para comenzar a lanzar hechizos aterrado por su vida, despues del Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba realmente traumatizado y mas por que Voldemort estaba suelto en carne y hueso - estas bien Ryou?

Umm..? - murmuro Ryou despertando cuando fue sacado de su propia alma bruscamente, estaba muy entretenido gritandole a las dos molestias que no le hablaran en compañia de alguien y se maldijo cuando vio la mirada verde ligeramente sospechosa - estoy bien tranquilo, solo me quede perdido pensando en algo

Harry igual tenia una ligera sospecha de que no le estaba siendo totalmente sincero pero se tranquilizo recordando que estaba en el mundo Muggle con un Muggle, aqui no habian desastres magicos o psicopatas con infulas de poder y destruccion... Ryou estornudo estrañamente y en su habitacion del Alma Bakura tambien lo hico por alguna razon - _Desde cuando un espiritu en un mundo metafisico sufre de alergia? _\- pnsaron ambos peliblancos confundidos, pero se encogieron de hombros, eran raros y listo.

Y que puedes contarme tu sobre el internado? Yo he estudiado en muchas escuelas pero nunca un internado - pregunto Ryou curioso y tambien para desviar la atencion de su desliz.

Ehh.. Es largo y algo extraño creeme - Harry tenia que pensar y rapido en cosas Muggles para que su amigo sospechara nada, vamos a recapitular algunos hechos de sus años escolares... Su profesor estaba poseido y quiso asesinarle, peleo con un Basilisco con el cual podia hablar para colmo, libero a su tio de una prision magica super secreta y dicho tio era un hombre lobo, lo ultimo fue el traumatico Torneo de los tres Magos donde Cedric fue asesinado por el maldito loco que queria matarlo... Y dicho loco estaba muerto, pero no estaba muerto y ahora esta vivo, mucho mas feo y por desgracia vivo.

Si nunca jamas en la vida le hablaria a Ryou de todo eso, ya suficiente tenia con que su "familia" dijera que era un raro... Ah! Y tambien no podia aunque quisiera, ya estaba en suficientes problemas como para tambien romper el Estatuto del Secreto - mejor hablemos de otra cosa...

Ahora era el turno de Ryou de ver extrañamente a su amigo pero luego se un rato se encogio de hombros, asi pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando nimiedades hasta que comenzo a anochecer y ambos quedaron en verse al otro dia... Lastima que la vida tuviera otros planes. Hoy Harry en cuanto llego a su "querido" hogar su Tio Vernon le estaba esperando rojo de furia - donde estabas? Se supone que deberias haber preparado la cena hace horas!!

Harry solo suspiro para quitar toda la ira que sentia dentro de si, cada vez faltaba menos para salir de este infierno... Podria Voldemort le mataba y gobernaba el mundo, o creicia y se independiza... De culquier forma no tendria que vivir mas con sus tios. Pero por ahora seguia aqui, asi que tenia que aguantarse y hacer lo que le pedian... Despues de cocinar para no comer realmente nada se fue a acostar a su "habitacion", pero algo no le dejaba dormir... Tenia una sensacion muy extraña en el cuerpo y necesitaba urgentemente ir a investigar la razon de su malestar... Aunque no conto con que su molesto primo le siguiera.   
Despues de eso todo paso muy rapido, los Dementores, defender su vida y a su primo... Hasta que ahora estaba siendo escoltado por Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Sturgis Podmore y Kingsley Shacklebolt hacia quien sabe donde despues de que intentara defenderse de un Dementor y Arabella Figg la anciana que se supone no tenia nada que ver con la magia resulatara ser un Squib que le ayudo a salvarse del Dementor que casi no se cena su Alma y la de Dudley. Aun no entendia mucho que carajos sucedia, pero al menos estaba con gente conocida que iba a ayudarle.

Por su parte Ryou tampoco podia dormir, el daba vueltas de un lado para otro en la cama intentado conciliar el sueño, su Yami estaba a un lado de el igual de inquieto. Ambos sentian como si una oscuridad comenzara a rodear el pequeño vecindario, no era como el reino de las sombras que era una oscuridad llena de malas intenciones... Esta era fria y vacia - Ryou tengo que ir a investigar, necesito saber que demonios es esa sensacion y que lo causa...

Bakura porfavor, no quiero que te metas en problemas o te lastimes - dijo Ryou mirando con preocupacion a su Oscuridad - mejor quedate aqui, las protecciones magicas de la casa son mas que suficientes para protegernos... Solo un ladron de tumbas de tu nivel podria romperlas

No me gusta esto Ry, se siente muy oscuro y se supone que soy oscuridad pura - gruño Bakura sintiendose incomodo - pero creo que tienes razon, ademas no voy a dejarte solo aqui

_"El no ibass a essstar ssoolo, yo me quedaria con el para protegerless!"_ \- intervino la serpiente que estaba tan incomoda como ellos por la sensacion que habia en el ambiente - _"O preferiass que te acompañarass?"_

No prefiero nada, esperenme aqui que voy a reforsar las barreras de la casa - gruño Bakura saliendo de la habitacion, Ryou se quedo acostado en la cama esperando el regreso de su oscuridad, Diamound al ver a su maestro preocupado se subio con el envolviendo suavemente su cuerpo alrededor del chico. Ryou sonrio cariñosamente antes de comenzar a pasar sus manos por el escamoso cuerpo sintiendo la enorme cabeza de la serpiente acurrucarse en su cuello.... Cualquiera que le viera seguro se traumaria de verlo casi totalmente envuelto por una enorme serpiente, pero nadie entenderia lo calido que era Diamound a veces.

Bakura mientras tanto se encargaba de potenciar lo maximo posible las protecciones de la casa, nadie pasaria a molestarles a el o su Yadonushi esta noche y para asegurarse tambien dejaria a un centinela. Afuera los miembros de la orden del fenix patrullaban la zona para auyentar cualquier Dementor que todavia quedara, despues de que dejaron a Harry en la sede de la orden regresaron a este lugar para revisar. Iban a irse cuando sintieron un muy pequeño pulso magico, es mas si no fuera porque estaba con los nervios y alertas al maximo no habria podido sentirlo - que demonios fue eso? - se pregunto Moody mas paranoico aun de lo que ya era.

No se, fue demasiado pequeño como para detectar de donde venia - respondio con el ceño fruncido pensativo Kinsgley, no era realmente que la energia magica fuera pequeña... Si no que estaba tan entrelazada con todo a su alrededor que era casi imposible de detectar - _Tengo que contarle a Dumbledore sobre esto_

Todos intentaron buscar la raiz de esa energia con cautela, no querian encontrarse con un mortifago derrepente. Llegaron hasta una pequeña casa y se congelaron, que demonios era eso sobre el techo? Era como una mujer azul y sin cabello, con armadura y cargando con una muñeca destruida... Ella miro con maliciosa abvertencia a los tipos frente a la casa de sus amos antes de desaparecer en el reino de las sombras, Dark Necrofeart les habia escaneado el alma y sabia que no eran un peligro para sus amos.

Mientras tanto los aun sorprendidos y aterrados miembros de la orden de preguntaban que demonio era eso que acabaron de ver, humano no era de eso estaban seguros. Moody intento entrar a la casa a pesar de las abvertencias de sus compañeros, pero en cuanto iba a tocar la perilla de la puerta sintio una sensacion se rechazo espantosa... No le dolio ni nada pero su cuerpo no le obedeceria para volver a intentar acercarse. Kinsgley que estaba un poco mas lejos vio una pequeña inscripcion en un pared iluminarse tenuemente, aunque de ninguna forma la reconocio pero si la archivo en su mente para hablar con Dumbledore - Vamos Alastor, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, y estar demasiado tiempo aqui es peligroso para la orden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Volvi con otro Capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen...

Ya hablaste con nuestros amigos Aibou? - pregunto Yami dismuladamente para ver si su Hikary aun seguia enojado con el

Si Kaiba acaba de regresarme el Buho, estaba medio enojado por tener que hacer esto por nosotros y aun no entiendo por que no pregunto por el uso arcaico de una lechuza a un correo o mensaje de texto - respondio Yugi sin mirarlo, el aun estaba enojado con su Yami - Joey lo convencio no se se que forma

Malik que estaba junto a ellos con su Yami disimulo una sonrisa burla, el ya sabia de los metodos de Joey para convencer al Ceo, el mismo habia visto como se calentaban la oreja mutuamente mientras "peleaban" como "enemigos", en cuanto a lo otro... - Seto es un mago igual que nosotros, no lo sabias Yugi?

Momento... El señor "La magia no existe y esas son puras pendejadas" es un mago? - preguntaron ambos sumamente shokeados

Pues si, el solo no es rico e importante en el mundo Muggle, tambien en el mundo magico lo es - respondio Malik divertido - el tiene una importante empresa japonesa que esta patentando tecnologia resistente a la magia, por eso es que todo Japon magico o no magico tiene tecnologia... No se como demonios lo hizo pero su tecnologia puede trabajar junto a la magia, ademas en un sangre pura igual que todos nosotros y un puto genio en todos los ambitos

Si, Gozaburo puede haber sido un Muggle, pero los verdaderos padres de Seto si eran un par de magos reconocidos, solo que no recuerdo sus nombres - intervino Mariku apoyado en una pared - no se por que demonios estaba tan obtuso para reconocer la magia hace tanto tiempo ya que el estaba estudiando magia desde que Gozaburo murio, tambien me dan lastima todas las perras magas y Muggles que se le quieren meter por los ojos...

Pero el estudio en nuestra misma segundaria - comento Yugi confundido, hasta donde habia entendido de los poco conocimientos del mundo magico que habia logrado captar en tan poco tiempo era que los magos desaparecian del mapa cuando tenian edad de entrar a la escuela de magia.

Eso es porque estas estudiando lo basico, osea el estilo magico Europeo que es el mas sencillo de aprender ya que entendemos que no podemos abrumarte con tanto material de pronto - explico Malik con paciencia, el ya sabia mucho mas de magia al ser un guardian de tumbas... Por dios su hermana Ishizu era la subsecretaria de la ministra de magia Egipcia - esto ya es una cuestion de leyes que como sabes difieren de pais a pais o de continente a continente en este caso, Seto no tuvo ningun problema en estudiar a su magia familiar

En estos continentes puedes ir a la escuela magica Uagadou o estudiar magia en casa, claro que debes cursar al menos un año en la escuela magica y despues siempre y cuando te presentes al ministerio de tu pais para hacer una prueba que les asegura de que de verdad te dieron al menos lo basico en manejo de la magia es suficiente - continuo Malik - eso les da la oportunidad a las familias de enseñar las costumbres y creencias que los magos siempre han tenido, pero los Europeos han eliminado eso y todos los niños magicos reciben una edicacion estandar para que no haya diferencias en el aprendizaje magico entre los nacido de Muggle y los Sangre Pura, la piedra que recibieron ustedes en estos dias fue su aceptacion a la escuela de magia local

Las leyes Europeas son las mas cerradas en cuanto a magia se refiere, alli meramente te enseñan magia basica ya que las magias antiguas son consideradas "arcaicas" y "peligrosas"... Runas, Encantamientos con objetos, Rituales, etc... Todo eso es penado en Europa a pesar de ser magias que ellos mismo usaban en el pasado o que eran tradiciones de los sangre puras - explico esta vez Mariku - por eso es que hay tanta guerra entre los Mestizos y los sangre puras, por que por integrarlos mermaron las costumbres familiares de los sangre puras Europeos

Aun hoy dia tienen problemas con eso, yo mismo entiendo que hay generaciones mestizas que hay que integrar a la sociedad magica, pero no puedes quitarles sus constumbres establecidas a los Sangre Puras o habra odio y caos - otra vez tomo la palabra Malik - ni ellos mismos recuerdan realmente la razon del odio hacia los "sangre sucia" o mestizos ya que para ver si se calmaban los animos borraron esos hechos de la historia, pero eso no quito la ira que ya habia... Solo borro la verdadera razon

Contrario a los Paices Asiaticos y Africanos que tienen libertad de culto y creencia, asi que no importa cual tipo de magia uses o que carajos seas no tienes problemas mientras no lastimes a nadie... He escuchado casos en Europa de discriminacion a gigantes u otras razas - dijo Mariku con algo de molestia - ellos ya estaban alli antes de los mestizos, por que demonios quitarles las constumbres y dioses que ya tenian...

Aun no entiendo bien eso de los sangre puras o mestizos - pregunto Yugi aprovechando que los dos rubios parecian haber entrado en una racha de profesor - tampoco que ganarian ellos quitandole sus creencias a los magos...

El de quitarles sus creencia y constumbres fue mas una cuestion de integracion, los magos provenientes de familias Muggles nunca jamas entendieron las cosas que hacian los Sangre Puras no entendieron constumbres o creencias, y rara ves los Sangre Puras se tomaban la molestia de explicarlo - respondio Mariku - la Europa Magica tenia mucha diferencia de culto y es trae problemas, solo mira la gente no magica como se pelea por esa razon, te imaginas que pelee tambien las personas magicas por la misma razon? Para evitarse eso los Europeo Magicos colocaron la restriccion y una educacion estandarizada.... Dejando nada mas el culto con el que venian los nacidos de Muggle por que era el que no podian controlar

America tambien tenia ese problemas, pero los Americanos son mas relajados con todo, asi que simplemente aplicaron leyes de respeto y libertad de culto para que cada quien haga lo que le da la gana - agrego Mariku distraidamente - en Asia casi que se maneja una sola cultura para todos dependiendo del pais y los que no la creen son muy pocos, alli si depende del pais si hay o no hay libertad de culto... Pero no hay problema por que a quien no le gusten las leyes simplemente se va de Asia relajadamente, asi que nunca ha habido problemas de ese tipo y no los habra lo mas seguro, en esos paises son demasiado tradicionalistas para que puedan quitarle sus creencias facilmente... Asi que basicamente hay leyes de respeto para evitar rozes entre creencias distintas

Africa Muggle tiene muchos mas bien demasiados problemas de culto, la parte magica no ya que aqui no existe mucho mestizaje entre los magos y no magos para que alguien se queje, los Ishtar no fueron los unicos en esconderse para mantener limpio el linaje - intervino Malik - la gran mayoria de sangre puras egipcos tienen siglos de pureza de sangre y siempre los dioses han sido los mismos... Ra, Anubis, Seth, Ma'at... Bueno hablo por Egipto, pero en los demas paises los magos tienen sus dioses que han mantenido por milenios

En cuanto a lo otro, veras como por los tiempos de Atem era muy raro que alguien realmente manejara magia mas que las familias de lo que se conoceria hoy como "Sangre pura" y ellos de verdad que podian llamarse de esa forma, pero como siempre a existido el adulterio y todo lo demas se fueron creando los mestizos - le explico Malik al tricolor - realmente no existe eso de los "Sangre Sucia" eso es una estupides, la magia se lleva en los genes... Puede saltarse generaciones pero esta alli latente en cada uno de las personas

Al igual que existe el meatizaje interracial esta el mestizaje magico, Los Squib mismos producen que se incremente el mestizaje, ellos puede que no sean capaces de manejar magia pero si llevan el gen que lo pasan a sus hijos - intervino Mariku como siempre - y como la gran mayoria de las familias Sangre Pura les ven como una ofensa ellos se van a vivir en el mundo Muggle haciendo que alguno de sus descendientes herede el gen magico y sea considerado un "Sangre Sucia" a pesar de que el gen provino de una familia "Sangre Pura"

Esa es una de las razones por las cuales los Ishtar o guardianes de tumbas nos escondiamos bajo tierra, nosotros si tenemos moral se decir que somos total y absolutamente de "Sangre Pura" ya que nunca jamas nos mezclamos con Muggles - bien... Se notaba que Malik estaba muy orgulloso de su estatus - tenemos milenios de historia magica, contrario a las familias Europeas que rara vez son totalmente pura... Siempre tienen manchas en su linaje aunque lo nieguen

Como sabes de todo eso? - pregunto esta vez Yami curioso y entretenido con la conversacion.

Por que contrario a los Europeos ni Egipto o Asia borraron partes de la historia como ellos y no fuiste obligado desde que aprendiste a leer a estudiar kilos de pergaminos de historia magica mundial... Mucho menos tienes parte de la historia cicatrizada en la espalda - gruño Malik fulminando con la mirada al que iba a ser su gobernante... A el le valia verga si se metia en problema o no, aun hoy le dolian las malditas cicatrices de mierda

Pero si nosotros sabemos parte de su historia como es que no se a filtrado hasta alla? No creo que solo por que en un continente se elimine cierta parte pueda borrarse totalmente - dijo Yugi aun confundido por todo

Para la magia todo es posible, y estan prohibidos esas practicas para el publico pero el gobierno las usan indiscriminadamente. Existe incluso un departamento de "misterios" en varios de los ministerios de magia Europeos donde guardan toda esa informacion - informo Mariku distraidamente por mirar a su Hikary aun molesto - ellos se han encargado de mantener la informacion al publico escondida y no permiten que salga a la luz bajo ninguna manera

Aunque no podemos decir que no tienen sus razones, en Europa es donde mas se cazaban a las personas magicas en la antiguedad y por eso es que son tan temeroso a la hora de dar a conocer la magia a personas Muggles - agrego Malik sin ver a nadie en particular - todo eso de que quemaban a las brujas en Europa y bla bla bla fue una de las razones para que en todo el mundo se escondiera la magia y algunas practicas especificas tan celosamente... Africa y Asia siempre han tenido mayor aceptacion a las cosas extrañas como la magia de todo el mundo, por eso supongo que somos mas libres

Oye Omote, recuerda que tu hermana nos espera para buscar uno de los libros de encantamientos que estos dos necesitan - dijo Mariku codeando a su Hikary despues de que todas las preguntas terminaron y los chicos meditaban en silencio, a lo que el otro asintio para que ambos salieran de la sala

Oye Aibou, nunca me contaste como estaban nuestros amigos... - dijo Yami despues de un rato de silencio donde cada uno estuvo metido en sus pensamientos

Oh! No lei mi carta, me entretuve con la explicacion de los chicos - murmuro Yugi recordando la carta en su bolsillo - dame un segundo y la leo...

Yami miro sonriente a su Aibou mientras leia alegremente su carta, aunque fruncio el ceño cuando de pronto el chico palidecio - paso algo Yugi?

Ryou se fue a Inglaterra... - murmuro el Hikary colocandose mas palido aun - esta sin saber nada en un pais donde su tipo de magia esta prohibida... Y sin saber nada!!

Se que esta sin saber nada Hikary, no tienes que gritarlo tantas veces - reclamo el Yami mirando a su desesperado Hikary - a ver calmate, como que esta en Inglaterra? Que demonios hace alla?

No recuerdas que su padre es ingles? - gruño Yugi con astio - el nacio y se crio alla antes de que tuviera que cambiarse de pais por problemas causados por su Yami

...... Ryou tiene padre? Siempre pense que era huerfano - murmuro Yami haciendo que su Hikary lo fulminara con la mirada... De todo lo que habia dicho eso era lo unico que paarecia haber quedado en el cerebro de su Yami?

Claro que tiene padre! Se llama Angelo Black o algo asi, Ryou usa el apellido japondes de su madre ya que este se lo ordena quien sabe por que - dijo Yugi fastidiado - pero eso no es importante! Y si descubren los elementos del milenio? O a Bakura? O su magia de sombras? Escuchaste a Malik! Todo eso esta prohibido en Europa e Inglaterra es un pais Europeo! Si se mete en problemas sera tu culpa, asi que mas te vale hacer algo para traerlo aqui o no respondo de mis actos Atem Sennen!

Bien ni siquiera cuando habia jugado la carta Oricalcos su Aibou se veia tan furioso - ..... Hablare con Ishizu y la ministra, supongo que ser el principe debera hacer el truco...

Pues era para ayer! - grito Yugi antes de girarse sumamente molesto dejando a su Yami de pie alli sorprendido... Yugi nunca le habia hablado asi, pero el era sumamente leal a sus amigos y era impredecible de que cosas podria hacer por uno de ellos cuando estaba en peligro, asi que antes de que su Yugi hiciera una locura mejor arreglar este problema ahora - _esta conversa con Ishizu no sera nada sencilla..._

* * *

_Grimmauld Place 12..._

Harry llego después de muchos problemas, regaños y estrés a donde sea que se dirigían. Aunqe realmente ahora mismo creia que sus conocidos se habian vuelto locos, esta era una calle casi desprovista de vida joder... - ehh.. Que hacemos aquí?

Lee esto - le dijo Remus sin responder sus preguntas, Harry suspiro para calmarse un poco y asintio leyendo el papel que le colocaron en la mano

" 12 de Grimmauld Place es la sede de la Orden del Fenix"

Ehh.. Lupin... - iba a preguntar cuando frente a sus ojos una casa se materializo en medio de otras dos, joder con las cosas magicas extrañas

Una muy buena ilusion no Harry? Y lo mejor, solo el guardian del secreto puede revelar la ubicacion de la casa - informo el hombre tomando el papelito y destruyendolo - vamos, es peligroso estar fuera y no sabemos si alguien esta espiandonos

Y asi fue como Harry fue de nuevo arrastrado dentro de la casa, dentro vio a una gran cantidad de personas que conocia y otras que no - hola Harry! Como estas? Te sientes bien? Escuche que te encontraste con un dementor!

Como siempre la señor Molly exudaba instinto materno para todos los niños que conocia, ella era como la madre que Harry nunca tuvo - estoy bien señora Molly, solo muy confundido por todo lo que ha pasado - contesto el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Oh, te presentare a los que no conoces mientras esta lista la comida, debes estar hambriento - y otra vez fue arrastrado pero no le molesto tanto a Harry como antes, fue sentado frente a la mesa mientras la señora peliroja bailaba por el lugar llamando personas a presentarse - bien voy a presentarte a los que no conoces que tampoco son muchos si mal no recuerdo y luego saludas a los otros...

El es Angelo Black, un rompemaldiciones compañero de Bill - presento a uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa, tenia el cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta larga con ojos verdes venenosos, se veia serio y frio - saluda, no seas tan amargado

Un gusto conocerte Harry Potter - saludo el hombre con simpleza... Aunque hubo algo en el que se le hacia conocido... Ya va momento Black!??

Eres un Black? - pregunto Harry sorprendido

Si lo soy, primo lejano de tu padrino Sirio Black - respondio simplemente.

Y por que Sirio nunca me ha hablado de ti? - se pregunto Harry confundido

Por que no sabia si el bastardo estaba vivo o muerto hasta que le vi aqui junto a Bill, el se refundio en Egipto y no salio mas de alli hasta que el deber de la orden llamo - intervino una voz jocosa y Harry se levanto para mirar a su padrino bajar las escaleras sonriendo socarronamente como acostumbraba - como estas Harry?

Estoy bien Sirio - respondio con neutralidad, el llevaba rato repasando las palabras de su amigo Ryou para no comenzar a gritar a todos por respuestas sobre lo que estaba pasando... Al parecer su amigo era mejor consejero de lo que el mismo se daba credito

Tu sabes que tuve mis razones - murmuro el hombre con voz que sonaba bastante resentida.

Sus dos hijos y esposa murieron hace años, aun ni siquiera sabemos como y por eso es tan amargado - murmuro Sirio al oido del pelinegro - por cierto, tus amigos te extrañaron

Estan aqui? - pregunto Harry sumamente sorprendido, como era que ellos estaban aqui y el pudriendose en casa de sus tios?

Sirio hizo una señal y de las escaleras bajaron todos sus amigos, Harry de nuevo tuvo que respirar profundo para evitar explotar de ira - nunca respondieron mis cartas...

Perdon Harry, es que no podiamos... Los miembros de la orden nos prohibieron escribirte, y si los mortifagos interceptaban los buhos para descubrir la sede de la orden? - explico Hermione pareciendo escandalizada - no queriamos dejarte asi, es solo que nos prohibieron hacerlo...

Si, perdon hermano - dijo esta vez Ron sentandose a un lado de el

No me dejaron terminar de presentarlo a todos, y como ya esta la comida mejor sintense a comer... Harry esta demasiado flaco, dejame servirte un poco mas que a los otros - dijo la peliroja corriendo hacia la cocina de nuevo para ternibar de servir para todos.

Hola Harry! - saludaron esta vez los hermanos mellizos de Ron, Fred y acercandose sorpresivamente detras de Harry jocosos como siempre

Hola Harry, como estas? - Ginny otra de las Wesley saludo esta vez sonriendo suavemente.

Hola Ginny, estoy bien... - antes de que pudiera continuar un enorme plato de comida fue puesto delante de Harry.

Sientensen todos en sus lugares que estoy terminando de servir! - grito Molly a todos los que estaban dentro de la casa.

Uno a uno los adultos entraron para sentarse en algun lugar alrededor de la mesa, una chica se acerco a Harry antes de que pudiera comenzar a ver como comenzar a comer el enorme plato que le sirvieron - hola Harry, un placer conocerte! Soy Nymphadora Tonks... Y si ves que cambio de aspecto es normal, soy un Metamorfomago

Ehh gracias por la informacion - murmuro Harry algo abrumado, la chcia le sonrio de nuevo y su cabello cambio a rosa... Si el chico tardaria un tiempo en acostumbrarse a eso

Estaban a medio comer y el grupo que habia ido de nuevo a inspeccionar la zona donde fue atacado Harry regreso, y la cara seria de Kingsley les dijo a todos que habia visto algo extraño o peligroso - saben donde esta Dumbledore? Necesito hablar con el

Dumbledore no esta aqui, ya sabes como es el, siempre haciendo algo - respondio Molly acercandose a ellos - pero supongo que tendra que venir pronto, vengan sientese a la mesa ya les sirvo un plato y descansen un poco

Supongo que si podriamos sentarnos, pero de verdad necesito hablar con Dumbledore urgentemente - dijo el hombre antes de que todos se sentaran por algun hueco que encontraran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo anterior, y que disfruten de este igual!
> 
> Otra aclaracion..
> 
> Magos de la Sombra - otros idiomas
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen...

Ryou y Bakura se iban despertando a la mañana... Bueno casi tarde siguiente despues de la horrible noche que pasaron. Ambos estaban acurrucados comodamente en la cama y hasta Diamound se habia quedado acurrucado envuelto alrededor de los dos. Bakura es el primero en estirarse pero a penas pierde contacto con Ryou siente como cae de la cama al suelo, era una mierda ser intangible definitivamente. Bakura podia tocar medianamente las cosas siempre y cuando este tambien teniendo contacto con Ryou, pero de ninguna forma ptra persona que no sea un mago de las sombras podria verle.

Al verse en el suelo Bakura se levanta rapidamente, el no era que dormia realmente, solo que su alma entraba en algo parecido a un trance para recuperar su Heka gastado en cualquier actividad que hiciera en el dia. Con flojera se dirige hacia la sala/cocina/comedor para revisar que habia pasado durante la noche y si la casa era algo pequeña, pero considerando que solo vivian un chico de 15 años, un espiritu y una serpiente magica gigante podria considerarse que era mas que suficiente - Dark!

Al instante que llama el monstruo Ka aparece inmediatamente a su lado reverenciando respetuosamente - **me llamaba Master?** \- y si creias que Dark Necrofeart era tetrica no la querias escuchar hablar creeme, su voz combinaba perfectamente con su apariencia, tambien estaba el detalle de que todos los monstruos Ka hablaban antiguo egipcio ya que ese es su idioma natal y habia que hablarles de igual forma... Menos Diamound por su condicion de serpiente.

No era que a Ryou o a el le dieran importancia a eso, a ambos les encantaba el gore y terror aunque no lo crean del dulce Ryou - **Sucedio algo mientras estabas de guardia?** \- pregunto Bakura con seriedad mientras iba a la cocina, el puede que no pudiera tocar las cosas, pero con la magia era suficiente para hacer un desayuno/almuerzo para su Yadonushi y el.... Bueno para su Yadonushi realmente solo que robaba el cuerpo por instantes para saborear la comida.

Los sartenes, ingrediente y demas utencilios comenzaron a cobrar vida con un simple movimiento de manos de Bakura. Mientras eso se hacia el espiritu estaba atento a lo que le decia el Ka - **de hecho si Master, un grupo de hombres llegaron a su puerta intentaron entrar pero las Runas de barrera repelentes rapidamente los espantaron**

**Eran fuertes o peligrosos?** \- pregunto Bakura rapidamente con el ceño fruncido.

**Revise sus Ka y Ba, eran fuertes pero no lo suficiente para hacerle frente a Master Ryou con mayor manejo de su magia claro y a usted Master ni cosquillas te harian** \- respondio rapidamente el espectro - **debo agregar que manejan un tipo de magia distintos de los que usan usted** y Ryou

**Um... Siempre he sospechado que hay mas magia en el mundo que las Ruinas y magias Druidas, Zeltas, Japonesas.... Bueno tu entiendes, Ryou es extremadamente creativo mezclando magias de los libros que le dejo su madre, a veces tenemos inventos explosivos pero divertidos** \- recordo sonriente Bakura ante algunas locuras que les habian salido a ambos, Ryou tambien tenia una pequeña vena maliciosa y traviesa si lo sabias encontrar - **pero su manejo del Heka es algo..... Vamos a dejarlo en que necesita trabajo, tiene demasiado Ka y Ba para que lo aprenda a controlar de la noche a la mañana**

**Master Ryou tiene tanta informacion? **\- pregunto la espectro contenta, ella le era muy leal a sus maestros y se alegraba cuando sabia que sus amos añadian armas a su repertorio.... No habia muchos con la hombria de usar cartas de oscuridad como sus maestros y estaba inmensamente agradecida de ser una de las preferidas de la baraja.

**No lo sabia hasta que hice las pases con Ryou luego de que la sortija volviera a sus manos, pero al parecer la madre de Ryou era una poderosa bruja especialista en magias antiguas y muertas, personas como ella quedan muy pocas y menos el conocimiento que esa señora tenia... Realmente me habria encantado conocerla y charlar con ella** \- comento distraido recordando las fotografias de la hermosa mujer, su Yadonushi se parecia demasiado a ella y ambos eran extramadamente hermosos, la hermana de Ryou seguro se parecia mas a su padre.

Rapidamente salio de sus pensamientos para continuar - **En una tarde descubrimos que la mujer le habia dejado de herencia a mi Yadonushi todo su conocimiento sellado en un collar que ella le regalo, ahora ese conocimiento esta en el reino de las sombras custodiado por tus compañeros y si a eso le agregamos mis conocimientos de magia egipcia antigua... Quiero ver al puto faraoncete molestarnos de nuevo**

**Master, una cosa habia olvidado decirle **\- intervino con seriedad el Ka.

**Dime que es** \- ordeno Bakura rapidamente.

**Ademas de ese grupo de hombres llego otro mas temprano esta mañana, este era un anciano** \- dijo la mujer - **intento entrar igual que los otros y este era mas fuerte mentalmente que los otros asi que duro un rato luchando con la barrera hasta que su mente cedio, revise sus Ba y Ka notando que el hombre esta maldito, y no por cualquier cosa, detecte Magia del Alma corructa en sistema no se si por que el intento hacer magia del alma fallando en el intento o alguien maldijo su alma**

Bakura fruncio el ceño pensativo, sabia que la magia del alma era extremadamente peligrosa, el era un avido practicante de ella. El vivia partiendo su alma en partes para hacer algunas cosas mas facilmente, por ejemplo la vez que que jugo aquel primer juego de mesa con el faraon metio un trozo de su alma en los dados para hacer que estos le obedecieran y siempre dieran golpes criticos.

Pero la magia del alma era delicada, te equivocabas asi sea una pequeña pizca en el equilibrio de las partes de tu alma y todo acabo, ese trozo de alma era mejor destruirlo por que nunca volveria a ser el mismo. Tampoco podias reabsorverlo a tu ser, por mas pequeño que sea el trozo de alma corructa iba a manchar tu alma para siempre y nunca iba a ser el mismo - **algo mas que notaras en el anciano?**

**Recomiendo que Ryou le revise con la Balanza, su equilibrio mental del bien y el mal esta hecho un desastre sin el darse cuenta, un vistazo a su sala del alma me dijo lo manipulador que es** \- explico con seriedad - **o su mente con el ojo**

**Puff! Ni que quiera ayudar a un viejo idiota a reparar su alma deteriorada, si no me conviene no hay ayuda** \- hay es donde salia a relucir el Bakura de siempre - **mi unica preocupacion es Yadonushi, su bienestar y felicidad es lo unico que me importa, el es el unico que me ha mostrado algo amabilidad y confianza en todos mis 5000mil años de existencia**

**Lo dije para que tengan cuidado nada mas, el intento entrar pero luego toco para que le abrieran cuando vio imposible el hacerse paso por si mismo, solo que estaban muy dormidos para escuchar el toque** \- explico y vio una sonrisa maliciosa comenzar a aparecer en el rostro de Bakura - **el regresara Master**

Oh! que regrese, lo estare esperando y si cree que la maldicion que lleva encima es dolorosa, la mia lo dejara agonizando en el suelo - dijo con toda la maldad y malicia que poseia su ser - _"Diamound!!"_

_"Esss muy tempranoss para que me gritess!" _\- gruño la serpiente bajando al rato de su llamado, saludo a la espectro con un asentimiento para volverse a su maestro - _"Que demoniosss quieress? Master Ryouss estaba comodosss"_

_"Me vale verga si estabass comodo o no idiotass, ve a despertar a Ryou para que coma, necesitamoss hacer unosss arreglosss y empacar para largarnoss" _\- gruño mirando ceñudo a la serpiente, por que carajos su puto Ka no podia ser tan obediente como el resto de monstruos de la baraja? - _"Y no eess temprano! Son las 2:30"_

Bakura miro refunfuña a la serpiente para volver a al cuarto, mientras tanto Dark reverencio respetuosamente para regresa al reino de las sombras. Termino de servir una abundante comida y miro distraidamente los platos acomodarse solos gracias a su magia, el estaba pensando en tantas cosas y planes que se sentia tan vivo! Era como cuando era un antiguo ladron y tenia que planear sus estrategias, aunque ahora era mejor... Tenia a su pequeño Yadonushi para hacerlo sentir mejor y feliz, solo esperaba convencer al chico lo suficiente como para que siga sus pasos.

Y hablando de su Ryou, este iba bajando con la cara mas tierna y adormesida que podia ver - te despertaron Ryou?

Diamound llego y comenzo a gritar en mi pobre oreja por tu culpa, ahora que Kura? - gruño Ryou casi dormido, aunque se animo en cuanto vio el plato de comida frente a su silla.

Necesitamos arreglar unas cosas Ry, al parecer hay alguien que quiere jodernos - respondio apoyandose en el - no nos dejaremos, nosotros lo joderemos primero

No quiero hacerle daño a nadie - dijo Ryou mirandolo directamente - y tu tampoco lo haras

Y yo no dejare que nos hagan menos, te explicare en el camino asi que empieza a comer! - gruño Bakura con finalidad, Ryou rodo los ojos para empesar a comer, ya sabia que estaban en una especie de problema por desgracia.

* * *

_Hace un tiempo.._.

Despues de que cenaran todos los miembros de la orden fue cuando llego Albus Dumblendore saludando a todos con sencilles y afecto - veo que ya estamos todos reunidos, asi aprovechamos para organizar una reunion de la orden..

Niños vayan a acostarse, ya es tarde y mañana me ayudaran a limpiar este lugar! - dijo rapidamente Molly para sacar a los menores del lugar.

Pero yo soy el elegido! No deberia quedarme para saber que esta pasando?- gruño Harry rapidamente, no le gustaba eso de que lo sacaran del lugar cuando sabia hablarian cosas importantes que seguramente iban con el! - Dumbledore!

Pero el anciano le ignoro y simplemente se dirigio a los demas - tenemos asuntos que tratar y ustedes aun son unos estudiantes, su unica preocupacion es estudiar y vivir su adolescencia

Pero... Se supone que soy el que derrotara a Voldemort! - grito enojado el pelinegro mirando molesto al viejo.

Porfavor niños hablaremos cosas de adultos - Molly como siempre intentaba mantener la paz en el lugar.

Y aunque Harry desde que llego estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo calmando su temperamento esto lo hizo estallar - me han dicho una y otra vez sobre que soy el idiota que derrotara a Voldemort pero ahora ustedes se empeñan en sacarme de todo! Como demonios se supone que derrotare a Voldemort si no se que esta sucediendo!?

Harry porfavor calmate y escuchanos, aun eres solo un adolescente, deja a los adultos ayudarte y te aremos las cosas mas sencillas - dijo Molly con voz suave intentando bajar un poco la ira de Harry, de pronto se escucho una voz chillona y atorrante gritando improperios por el lugar.

Joder con mi madre - gruño Sirio levantandose brucamente de su lugar - callate vieja bruja!!

Que es eso? - pregunto Harry, no estaba calmado solo que la sorpresa lo congelo en medio de su arrebato.

Es el retrato de la señora Black, por eso no es bueno gritar aqui - respondio Hermione aprovechando para sacarlo se la sala.

Harry reacciono en cuanto estuvieron fuera y escucho el portazo de la puerta - porque me sacaste?

No te preocupes Harry, tenemos todo cubierto - dijeron los gemelos y de sus bolsillo sacaron... Orejas? - estas son orejas extensibles, con ellas podremos oir lo que hablan en la reunion.. - en el instante que dijeron eso todos los que iban con ellos dos tomaron las orejas para espiar la conversa de los adultos.

Dentro Dumbledore se sentaba al frente de la mesa para iniciar la reunion - buen dia a todos, vamos a iniciar esta reunion con los eventos de hoy con Harry

El chico se encontro con un dementor y estaba junto a su primo Muggle, uso un Patronus para defenderse pero como ya sabra el ministerio seguro pondra el grito en el cielo por eso - comenzo a explicar Remus.

Eso no fue lo unico que paso, un grupo fue conmigo para asegurarnos de que no quedaran Dementores en la casas de los Muggles, casi nos regresabamos pero sentimos una chispa de magia casi indetectable - intervino Kingsley rapidamente - no teniamos forma de saber de donde venia ya que parecia mezclarse con sus alrededores, comenzamos a buscar hasta que llegamos a una pequeña casa y en el techo estaba una figura espantosa

Era como una mujer azul con armadura y sin cabello, tenia una aura siniestra a su arededor y una muñeca destruida en sus brazos que parecia mirarnos tambien - explico Alastor aun tocado por el encuentro - intente entrar a la casa para ver quien vivia alli pero senti al instante que toque la puerta como si mi cuerpo se congelara y no importa cuanto lo intentara no podia acercarme a la puerta... Mi cuerpo lo rechazaba

Entonces algun mago extraño vive alli, debe ser reciente que se mudara por que hasta donde recuerdo alli viven puros Muggles... Interesante - murmuro Albus pensativo - algo mas que vieran en dicha casa?

Vi como se iluminaron unas especies de Runas, pero no pude reconocerlas - respondio Kingsley rapidamente.

Podrias reproducirlas? - pregunto mirandolo directamente.

No aseguro exactitud, pero si podria hacer un aproximado - contesto el hombre tomando pluma y papel, despues de varios borrones y miradas espectantes estuvo listo para pasarselo al anciano.

Dumbledore se consideraba un hombre que habia visto muchas cosas en su vida y tenia muchos conocimientos, pero estas nunca las habia visto en su larga vida. No sabia si era por los errores que de seguro tenia o por que estaba mirando Runas demasiado antiguas para que los magos actuales las entediera. Podia reconocer medianamente dos que las reconocia como japonesas, y habia otra que podria ser Maya, pero las otras le dejaron sin explicacion. Aunque mirandolos desde otro punto de vista podrian ser... Jeroglificos?

Bill, Angelo acerquense para que puedan decirme si reconocen algo de esto - dijo Albus entregandoles a ambos el papel con las imagenes.

Pues si, de hecho hay dos que son Runas usadas en el Antiguo Egipto para crear poderosas barreras magicas, aun hoy hacen falta de tres o cuatro rompemaldiciones para desactivar esas Runas y entrar a las ruinas magicas - explico Bill despues de mirarlas con atencion - no son agresivas pero si muy poderosas, y ademas de eso nunca hemos podido descubrir como reproducirlas, los magos egipcios son demasiado celosos con sus cosas y tampoco nos han querido ayudar

Osea que nos encontramos con un mago que podria estar usando antiguas runas egipcias, mayas y japonesas; y eso sin contar que faltan aun tres Runas sin que sepamos de donde son - resumio suspirando Albus - les ataco la invocacion que tenia?

De hecho no, simplemente nos miro con atencion y luego simplemente se esfumo - respondio Kinsgley.

De hay podemos suponer que no es agresivo, quiza estaba simplemente de centinela, no podemos olvidar que habia dementores esta noche y de seguro los sintio - comento Dumbledore - podemos decir que solo buscaba protegerse

Y si esta con Voldemort? Un mago tan poderoso de pronto y tan cerca de Harry es sospecho! - grito Alastor - esas son magias prohibidas!

No sabemos de donde viene o quien es aun, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas - dijo el anciano calmandolos a todos - yo mismo ire a visitar a nuestro mago misterioso en la mañana...

Despues de eso conversaron de todo lo demas que tenian pendiente, hasta que Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunion. Los adolescentes escondidos rapidamente corrieron para que no los descubrieran espiando, hasta que llegaron a sus habitaciones - Harry, que sabes de ese mago que vive por alli?

Ni idea, el unico nuevo vecino que tuve fue un chico incluso menor que yo y era Muggle, asi que ni idea de quien pueda ser - respondio Harry mirando confundido a Hermione.

Y si sus padres son magos y el esta de vacaciones como nosotros? Sus padres podrian ser! - dijo Ron

Nunca fui a su casa, pero tampoco parecia tener padres, nunca le vi acompañado o pidiendo permiso para algo - comento Harry - de lo unico que hablaba era de unos amigos que no le escribian como ustedes, ademas nunca parecio reconocerme

Si venia de muy lejos puede que no supiera quien eres, solo eres famoso en parte de Europa - intervino Hemione mirandolo con algo de hastio - pero en fin, ya lo conoceremos lo mas seguro...

Mientras tabto todavia sentado a la mesa estaba un pelinegro congelado en su lugar con el papel en la mano, no podia creer que despues de tantos años viera esa Runa en especifico - _no es posible, Kikiro creo esta __Runa como proteccion a su sangre, es imposible que quien sea que es este tipo la usara_ \- penso Angelo con la vista puesta en el papel - _el unico que podria usar esto es... Ryou, pero el es un Squib y nunca podria ser capaz se manejar una runa tan poderosa... Ademas mande al mocoso a Japon, no puede estar en Inglaterra!_

_Y de donde saco ese mocoso esa runa? Ni yo he encontrado la instrucciones y mucho menos todo el conocimiento que mi esposa tenia, ni idea de donde lo escondio!_ \- gruño en sus pensamiento arrugando la hoja sus manos - _ese mocoso no puede estar aqui, se que el mocoso no murio en Japon como casi esperaba que pasara ya que me escribe cada cierto tiempo para molestarme... Tengo que averiguar si de verdad esta aqui o si alguien encontro las cosas de Kikiro_

Nadie habia notado que el se quedo congelado en sus pensamiento, el tipo ya era amargado y silencioso, asi que no era extraño ese estado en el. Se levanto de la mesa para ir a su habitacion, necesitaba arreglar cuanto antes este problema, solo esperaba que Dumbledore no lo encontrara antes de que el lo hiciera, y si resultara ser Ryou de verdad que no sabia cual iba a ser su reaccion. Si lo habia enviado lo mas lejos que podia era por una razon, el no queria volver a ver nunca a ese mocoso culpable de la muerte de su esposa e hija y para colmo de otros niños inocentes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Traje otro Capitulo se esta historia!
> 
> A partir de ahora se agrega otra cosa..
> 
> Avada Kevara - hechizos
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen...

A la mañana siguiente Dumbledore estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa de la que los otros miembros de la orden le habian hablado, si tenia algo de cautela por lo que se encontraria, pero tenia esperanzas en que no se equivocara y este mago no fuera peligroso o seguidor de Voldemort. Ademas queria pedir su ayuda para la guerra en la que estaban luchando, ya tenia varias estrategias preparadas para conseguir la ayuda de dicho mago, y si anda funcionaba siempre podria tomar otras medidas para contar con su ayuda.

El ya tenia un plan que tenia años armando para destruir a Voldemort, pero hasta el sabia que algo podria salir mal y por eso siempre buscaba una manera de solventar la situacion, este mago podria ser el plan B que necesitaba y tambien podria ayudar a Harry en su trabajo. Llego hasta la casa y a simple vista no se veia nada mal o extraño, se acerco a la puerta para revisarla y hay fue cuando aparecio la criatira de la que los mienbros de la orden le hablaron. Se quedo estatico esperando ver si la criatura e atacaba pero simplemente se quedo alli mirandole directamente.

_Supongo que tengo razon, si fuera agresiva esa criatura ya habria atentado contra mi, ella esta simplemente de centinela y si no hago movimientos amenazadores podria estar a salvo _\- penso Dumbledore mirando a la figura, era verdaderamente terrorifica y parecia ponerse mas oscura a cada instante que pasaba, se acerco a la puerta sin quitarle la vista a la criatura y comenzo a sentir como si no deberia estar alli, con sus habilidades mentales hizo a un lado la sensacion.

Alohomora \- recito el hechizo en voz baja para abrir la puerta, y cuando no se abrio supo que estaba magicamente sellada. Para este punto la sensacion era mas fuerte y podia ver al costado de la casa las Runas que Kingsley ya le habia señalado, y aun viendolas trabajar no podia identificarlas. De pronto escucho una voz espantosa hablarle en um dialecto inentendible y ya algo tocado por todo se giro viendo a la criatura detras de el.

Saco su varita amenazadoramente pero rapidamente noto que esta ni se inmuto por ella, estaba simplemente parada alli esperando respuesta - **quien eres tu y como te atrevez a intentar abrir la casa de mis Master's?**

Dark rapidamente noto que no le entendia y recordo que el antiguo egipcio era una lengua muerta, incluso su Master Ryou tenia problemas para entenderle algunas partes ya que estaba aprendiendo - no entiendo nada de lo que me esta diciendo - en serio? Realmente no necesitaba que este anciano le dijera lo obvio, en toda su cara se veia su falta de comprencion, Dark tampaco le entedia mucho solo lo poco que habia logrado aprender de su Master Ryou que habla ingles a la perfeccion.

Deberia irse... aqui antes... Master despierten, no... Master Bakura... vea - Dark abvirtio en un ingles muy tosco y destruido... Quien dijo que un Ka no podia aprender un idioma no se habia encontrado con los monstruos de la baraja de Ryou y Bakura, principalmente ella que junto a Diamound era una de las preferidas.

_Asi que no es un solo mago, esto podria ser un poco complicado_ \- penso Albus con el ceño fruncido, lo poco que habia entendido fue suficiente para que el sacara conclusiones, al parecer estaban descansando y uno de ellos era peligroso - _espero que los demas sean mas civilizados y sepan controlarlo_...

Noto que la criatura comenzaba a desvanecerse y se giro comenzando a tocar suavemente la puerta, si eso no funcionaba tendria que irse... Su cuerpo ya estaba siendo afectado por lo que sea que produjera esa sensacion, paso un rato y volvio a tocar pero suspiro sabiendo que ya nadie saldria - _volvere dentro de poco, todavia tengo que prepararme para la audiencia de Harry... Aunque deberia ir a visitar a Arabella Figg, ella es una de mis testigos_

* * *

_Poco despues..._

Ryou! Ya organizaste? - pregunto Bakura por enesima vez mirando con estres a su Yadonushi haciendo maletas con toda la calma y paciencia que poseia.

Explicame que esta pasando bien y me apuro - respondio Ryou mirandolo molesto, que derrepente le mandara a recoger para quien sabe que lo tenia enojado.

Sientate y te explico Ryou, porfavor no quiero que me grites ni nada que no he hecho nada... Solo busco protegerte - soltando un suspiro se apoyo de la pared mirando directamente al chico - voy a comenzar con mis sospechas desde el principio, asi que comenzare con que tus "amigos" te estan escondiendo cosas...

Se que me esconden cosas, todos me esconden cosas eso no es nada nuevo - gruño Ryou rondando los ojos - tu tambien lo haces asi que no tienes moral de criticarles...

Y por eso voy a prometerte no hacerlo mas, eres lo unico que tengo Ryou y no quiero que salgas lastimado - dijo con sinceridad el espiritu haciendo que la mirada de Ryou se suavisara - pero necesito que me escuches y obedezcas en algunas cosas, y por mi honor de ladron que no te escondere nada mas.. Lo juro!

Los ladrones tienen honor? - pregunto el Hikary a broma haciendo que el Yami sonriera.

Aunque no lo creeas si lo tenemos, pero ahora a lo importante - corto y su cara se puso un poco mas seria - se que me gritaras por espiar las conversaciones de Yami e Ishizu pero si no es asi nunca nos enteranos de nada, Ryou entiende tu eres tan importante como ellos y ellos no son nadie para excluirte de esa forma...

El Hikary sabia que estaba mal, pero no tenia corazon para enojarse con su Yani cuando sabia que este estaba haciendo todo eso solo por su bien, asi que suspiro sonriendo - que averiguaste cuando les espiaste?

Ellos estaban hablando con Ishizu sobre algun Ministerio de Magia Egipcio solicitaba la presencia del faraon y los demas usuarios de los elementos del milenio para comenzar su educacion magica - informo con algo de ira - Yami dijo que iba a informarles a todos para que nos prepararamos..

Y Yami nunca hablo con ninguno de los dos - termino Ryou con neutralidad - y adrmas si existe un Miniterio Magico Egipcio debe existir otro Ingles al igual que uno en cada uno de los paises, osea que la magia no es una cosa solo de nosotros por los elementos del milenio... Existe una comunidad magica completa escondida de la sociedad

Exacto Yadonushi! Por eso es que eres mi otra mitad, muy inteligente - exclamo contento el espiritud - y eso no es todo, ayer en la noche luego de que termine de reforzar las barreras llego un grupo de hombres con magia y en la mañana llego un anciano, todos intentando entrar a nuestro hogar, no se que querian o que buscaban pero no me quedare aqui esperando como un imbesil a que vengan a jodernos!

Tambien quieres averiguar eso de los ministerios de magia o no? - pregunto Ryou con una ceja alzada.

Claro! Si ese idiota faraon nos esta sacando del sistema debe ser por que es importante - contesto como si fuera algo obvio.

O peligroso y quiere manejarlo el - agrego Ryou en el mismo tono de Bakura - ademas como nos dimos cuenta mi mama era tambien adepta a la magia, no conoceria yo la magia desde antes si fuera tan libre como parece?

Ella era japonesa no? Derrepente alla es distinto o algo... No se! Yo solo pienso que aqui hay gato encerrado - gruño Bakura cruzando sus brazos - tu padre es un bastardo y por eso nunca te hablaria de nada importante. Tu madre quisas no te hablo de nada por proteccion o estaba esperando que fueras mayor para entender pero por desgrqcia murio antes de que pudiera hablarte, quiza esa sea la razon por al que el sello en el collar se habrio cuando cumpliste 14

Mi padre no es malo, es un hombre ocupado simplemente - eso ya ni el mismo se lo creia, pero lo seguia diciendo mecanicamente para no caer en llanto... El realmente intentaba comunicarse con el, simpre le enviaba cartas y cosas, pero nunca recibia respuestas, igual que con sus amigos... De verdad era tan indeseable? El intentaba ser de verdad una buena persona

Bakura gruño molesto, su Yadonushi siempre tenia problemas para sellar su enlace mental y podia escuchar algunos de sus pensamientos, por eso pudo escuchar claramente ese pensamiento deprimido en el chico - Ryou, eres la mejor persona que conozco, no dejes que esos bastardos te hagan sentir mal que ellos no merecen eso...

Gracias Kura - sonrio con suavidad y un ligero sonrojo ante el alago de su Yami - y mi madre era japonesa, pero vivio casi la mitad de su vida aqui en Inglaterra y aqui fue que conocio a mi padre, mi mama me conto una vez que ella fue una estudiante de intercambio y en el internado aqui en Inglaterra conocio a mi padre... Creo que la escuela se llamaba Hogwarts y que ella estaba en la casa Slytherin mientras que padre estaba en la casa Ravenclaw

No se que mierda son esas - dijo el Yami y si un espiritu pudiera sonrojarse estaba seguro de que lo fuera hecho por la linda carita que habia hecho su Yadonushi - pero igual esta el detalle de que no sabemos nada de lo que esta pasando, no podemos seguir desinformados

Ryou analizo todo lo que habia escuchado con cuidado, su Yami tenia razon en una parte y era que no podian seguir no sabiendo que sucedia si lo incluia, pero no queria mas desastres magicos en su vida. Aunque si era cierto lo que diji su Yami, el desastre magico ya estaba en la puerta de su casa - vamos a investigar entonces Kura, supogo que no podria hacer daño saber por nuestra cuenta lo que sucede y en que estamos metidos..

Asi se habla Yadonushi! - exclamo Bakura increiblemente feliz de contar con su luz - por donde sugieres que comencemos?

Mi madre tenia una propiedad en Londres y me dejo los papeles de propiedad, podriamos irnos alla por ahora y terminar de revisar las cosas de madre que aun no hemos podido ver, derrepente encontremos algo importante alli - respondio Ryou comenzando a usar su magia y todo empezo a volar por el aire para ser guardado rapidamente en las maletas - tambien me dejo algo parecido a un documento de Gringgots.... Habla de mi como su unico heredero de su dinero, pero munca entendi las denominaciones de ese dinero...

Ya sabremos todo eso, primero vamos a terminar de irnos, viajaremos por las sombras - dijo Bakura en cuanto vio que Ryou terminaba de empacar - vamos! "_Diamound, enroscate en Ryouss"_ \- ordeno Bakura y la serpiente rapidamente se enrrosco alrededor del Hikary, alrededor de su muslo, cintura, dando varias vueltas por sus brazos para terminar descanzando su cabeza en su cuello. Una bruma comenzo a rodearlos hasta que desaparecieron del sitio, las maletas y demas cosas no tardaron mucho en segirlos dejando la casa desierta.

* * *

_En Egipto..._

Yami ya habia concretado la cita con la Ministra de Magia e Ishizu, sabia que iba a recibir muchos gritos provenientes de las dos mujeres, pero si no queria que su mismo Aibou hiciera esto y fuera peor la cosa. El Ministerio de Magia Egipcio estaba escondido en una de las piramides de las que tantos cuentos e historias tenian los Muggles - Buen dia Mi Faraon, como esta y a que se debe esta reunion con tanta urgencia?

Yo he estado bien Señora Melek y eh.. - respondio y para su eterno trauma la ministra era una Egipcia de cortos cabellos blancos... Fue escogida como Ministra gracias a sus poderes y conocimientos, era una mujer muy preparada y justa... Pero por que demonios tenia que tener los cabellos blancos como el ladron de tumbas? - debo abmitirles que menti en una cosa...

En que mentiste Yami? - gruño inmediatamente la mujer, el podria ser el principe pero ni siquiera habia sido coronado como tal y ella era la ministra.

Yami sabia que tenia todas las de perder, pero aun asi continuo luego de tragar grueso - recuerdan que les dije que Ryou y el ladron de tumbas rechazaron la propuesta de venir aqui y estudiar magia con nosotros?

Si, junto con eso rechazo la herecia que tienen en Kul Eruna, todo ese pueblo magico esta esperando a su gobernante y ademas rechazo conocer parte de su linaje, me entristeci mucho cuando Ryou no quiso conocerme a mi principalmente - o mierda si las miradas mataran Yami ya estaria mil metros bajo tierra y no habria inmortalidad que le salve.

Melek era parte de Kul Eruna, un poderoso pueblo magico Egipcio y si... El lugar que Aknadin destruyo hace tanto tiempo para crear los elementos del milenio. Realmente no mataron a toda la poblacion ese dia, solo a los que estaban alli, los demas lograron escapar y sobrevivir, no tenian el linaje o sangre mas limpio en cuanto a magia se trataba pero lo compensaban con lo poderosos que eran. Y Melek tambien era Tia por parte de madre de Ryou, el padre de las dos mujeres era un rompemaldiciones Egipcio que haciendo un trabajo en Japon junto al abuelo de Yugi conocio a la que seria su esposa.

Con ella tuvo 3 hijas; Melek la mayor, la madre de Ryou y otra que lamentablemente habia fallecido temprano. Melek y la madre de Ryou perdieron contacto si mal no recordaba cuando ella se mudo a Inglaterra, alli hubo un conflicto con un loco parecido a Bakura y se le hizo imposible a la mujer comunicarse con su familia. Pero Melek seguio la pista a su familia hace poco supo que su sobrino habia heredado la sortija, pero en cuanto se entero que rechazo venir aqui ella se entristecio mucho ya que queria conocer a su sobrino.

En resumidas cuentas Yami estaba muy jodido con lo que iba a decir - bueno... Menti en que rechazo venir, nunca hable con el del tema...

Y ahora me dices eso por que? - pregunto a mujer entre dientes y Yami sospechaba que volveria a morir.

Por que nos enteramos que Ryou esta en Inglaterra y yugi cree que podria meterse en problemas alli - respondio Yami rapidamente aterrado

La de cabellos blancos parecia congelada por un instante mientras Ishizu tenia una mirada de preocupacion, sin decir nada Melek se levanto y con seriedad miro a Ishizu - organiza una reunion con Cornelius Fudge y dile que es urgente, uno de mis parientes cercanos esta alla y necesito traermelo a Egipto

El es menor de edad aun, no tiene otros familiares que luchen por su custodia? - pregunto Ishizu de una vez

Escuche de Yugi que tiene un padre - comento Yami intentando ayudar.

Y si tiene a su padre que demonios hace Ryou solo tanto tiempo? - se dijo mas a si misma la ministra con ira - no me importa, si ese "padre" quiere pelear por Ryou vamos a ver si logra algo... - y sin dirigirle la palabra al Yami salio de la habitacion, tenia muchas cosas que hacer por ahora.

* * *

_Inglaterra..._

Dumbledore iba regresando a la casa a la que no pudo entrar mas temprano, era ya la tarde y debian estar ya despiertos esos magos. Llego y al instante noto el cambio, toda esa sensacion ominiosa que parecia rodear la casa se habia ido e incluso intento abrir la puerta sin sentir absolutamente nada. Fruncio el ceño ya que habian dos posibilidades, o bajaban sus defensas al estar despiertos... O ya no estaban - _bueno eso se comprueba facilmente..._

Con un simple Alohomora abrio la puerta y... Si se habian ido, ya no habia nada que demonstrara que alguien habitaba esa casa, pero no se iria de alli sin al menos algo de informacion, saco su varita en preparacion de un hechizo - Appare Vestigium \- de su varita salieron chispas que tomaron formas en la casa. Dumbledore miro con el ceño fruncido que las figuras no se aclararon, podia ver medianamente formas humanas pero parecian estar cubiertas por una bruma oscura que las hacia irreconocibles, medianamente podia ver que eran dos personas las que estuvieron en esa casa pero no podia estar seguro por la bruma que les cubria.

De pronto otra figura aparecio y Dumbledore reconocio con algo de preocupacion que la figura parecia peligrosamente una serpiente, pero rapidamente analizo que de ser una serpiente no era Nagini, ella era un poco mas pequeña que la serpiente que medianamente podia apreciar y esta era de un color claro, contrario a Nagini que era de un verde muy oscuro. Pero aun asi seguia siendo una posible conexion con el Mago Oscuro Voldemort, definitivamente debia encontrar a dichos magos y hablar con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto Angelo veia al anciano con el ceño fruncido, por una parte era estupendo que no haya encontrado al que vivia alli quien quiera que sea, pero ahora estaba mas lejos de encontrarlo el mismo. Ya casi no tenia ninguna duda, Ryou tenia que estar en Inglaterra y quiza estar ayudando al mago ese ya que el era un patetico Squib, esa era la casa que el habia comprado pata su familia y Ryou era la unica otra persona ademas de el que tenia acceso. Pero si ya no estaba aqui, donde demonios se habia metido ese mocoso del demonio?

Definitivamente iba a tener un problema muy serio cuando lograra encontrar a ese niño, antes de que Dumbledore saliera de la casa el mismo salio del lugar, no le haria ningun bien que descubrieran ahora su pequeña busqueda. Aunque ahora la tenia complicada, ya no recordaba ningun lugar en Inglaterra donde el chico pudiera vivir a menos que se haya ido aum Hotel o con el mago a otra propiedad de su posesion - _debi venir antes..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con otro Capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh y Harry Potter no me pertenece...

Despues de unos segundos caminando en el Reino de las Sombras Ryou y Bakura salieron en un callejon oscuro de Londres, Bakura miro a sus alrededores confundido - no tengo ni puta idea de donde estamos, Ryou tu hiciste el portal de salida, sabes por donde ir?

Claro Kura, la casa de mi madre esta por aqui - respondio Ryou acomodando la ropa para esconder a la enorme serpiente acurrucada a su alrededor, no seria bonito que formaran panico por Inglaterra por una serpiente gigante blanca, tambien ayudo un poco de magia en su cometido.

Ryou comenzo a caminar por las calles de Londres con alegria, tenia mucho tiempo sin pasar por este lugar y realmente lo extrañaba, Bakura solo le seguia mirando a sus alrededores con un poco de aburrimiento, a el no le importaba demasiado toda esa tonteria turistica. Llegaron hasta un conjunto de bonitas casas, el Hikary camino hasta una de las casa y saco de sus bolsillos un manojo de llaves - esta es la casa de mi madre...

Bakura asintio y le acompaño dentro, ambos quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que vieron... Era enorme por dentro! No sabian como carajos sucedia esto, pero la sala nada mas parecia el tamaño de la casa vista por fuera - esto no puede ser posible...

Vamos a explorar!!! - grito Ryou alegremente, corrio hasta subir la cima de la escalera y miro casi a punto de las lagrimas un enorme cuadro de su madre en la pared al medio del pasillo.

Hola Ryou, que grande estas! Por que te tardaste tanto en venir a verme jovencito? - bien... Si Ryou no salto de la impresion gritando como si lo estuvieran matando fue por pura fuerza de voluntad, desde cuando los cuadros se movian y hablaban!!??

Tu.. Ah.. Me... Hablaste? - tartamudeo Ryou mirando directamente la pintura.

Claro! Pareceria que nunca has visto un cuadro encantado cariño - dijo el cuadro riendo con suavidad... Pero murio cuando noto la mirada aun estufacta de Ryou - ........ Nunca has visto un cuadro encantado?

.............. Deberia haberlo hecho? - fue lo unico que llego a preguntar Ryou, era realmente extraño estar hablando con un cuadro vivo de su mama muerta... Otra cosa mas que agregarle a su larga lista de cosas extrañas.

Si estas aqui deberias tener minimo 14 años y estar en Hogwarts! Alli hay miles de cuadros asi - exclamo la pintura pareciendo escandalizada - por dios es una escuela de Magia! No deberias estar tan sorprendido con estas cosas...

Ryou se le quedo mirando a la pintura como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo hasta que su boca reacciono - .......... Escuela de Magia?

........ Que demonios a estado haciendo tu padre todo estos años? - gruño la mujer furiosa.

Una mierda, eso ha hecho - intervino Bakura aunque sabia que no lo escucharian lo mas seguro...

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la pintura le miro directamente con una ceja arqueada - despues hablaremos sobre Angelo con calma, ahora quiero saber quien eres tu? Que yo recuerde no tuve mellizos para que te parezcas tanto a mi Ryou-chan

Ahora era el turno de quedar congelado del peliblanco - ....... Puedes verme y escucharme!!??

Por supuesto! Primero estoy muerta y segundo soy un objeto inanimado encantado, asi que las rectricciones que tengan los espiritus no funcionan conmigo - explico tranquilamente la mujer - ahora si, dime quien eres y porque te pareces a mi pequeño bebe

Soy Bakura, el espiritud de la sortija del milenio y si no sabes que es eso supongo que... - Bakura iba a presumir pero fue rapidamente interrumpido por el cuadro.

Ella quito toda su atencion del espiritu enfurruñado por haber sido ignorado - Mi bebe heredo la sortija!? Sabia que eres especial bebe, ahora tienes la reliquia familiar y al ladron de tumbas! Como se ha portado contigo?

Ehh.... Bien? - cabe destacar que eso lo dijeron ambos sin saber que decirle o como explicarle la evolucion de su relacion.

No me mientan, se de la leyenda del Faraon y Zork ya que soy mitad Egipcia, asi que de seguro mi pobre hijito a sufrido bastante aguantandote ladron se quinta - gruño cruzando sus brazos - espero que ahora que Zork fue destruido te encargues de cuidar a mi pobre angelito ladron de pacotilla, o si no volvere del mas alla para masacrarte

Bakura trago saliva sabiendo que esa mujer encontraria la manera de cumplir su amenaza - por mi Ren que pretegere a Ryou con mi vida...

Mas te vale - dijo rapidamente para volver a mirar con cariño al Hikary - ahora si, hablame de tu padre, donde esta el pedazo de inutil ese? Juro cuidarte siempre!

..... - Ryou se quedo callado pensando en que decir, no queria hacer sentir mal a su madre.... O al cuadro de su madre aun estaba confundido con ello. Por el contrario Bakura no tenia ninguno de esos problemas.

El muy bastardo es un padre horrible y negligente, para comenzar mando a Ryou de niño a Japon sin que ni siquiera supiera el idioma - comenzo Bakura alegremente - y despues se desentendio de el, nunca escribe ni ayuda a mi Yadonushi, basicamente se olvido de que Ryou existe!

Por un segundo el cuadro no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo alli con una mueca extraña en el rostro, hasta que suspiro y la ira se noto en extremo - Angelo le tiene que dar gracias a Ra todos los dias que estoy muerta, si no le recordaria por que era la Reina de Slytherin en mi juventud

Mama... Que eso de Slytherin? - le pregunto Ryou curioso..

Un segundo bebe mama esta enojada - gruño la mujer para seguir refunfuñando para si misma.

Ryou la miro con una gotita en su cabeza, en estos momentos era que recordaba con nostalgia la peculiar personalidad de su madre, ella era un angel con unos pequeños cuernitos escondidos. Sintio movimiento en su cuerpo y recordo que Diamound debia estarse ahogando apretado dentro de su ropa - _"Master!! Dejame salir"_

Ryou suspiro y dejo que la cabeza de Diamound saliera por el cuello de su camisa y se acostara en la parte superior de su cabeza para que respirar, la mujer salio de su rabia para mirar a la serpiente curiosa - esa es tu mascota? Sabia que serias una serpiente como yo!

Ehh... Es Diamound nuestro Ka, solo que no se de donde saco una serpiente magica moribunda para poseerla y ahora si... Pasa como mi mascota - respondio el Hikary acariciando suavemente el cuello de la serpiente.

Aww es tan linda, a mi me encantan las serpientes, es mas tenia dos de mascota! - exclamo alegre la mujer - esta aqui en esta casa siendo cuidadas por mis dos elfos domesticos que por cierto tambien son tuyos ahora, Edna! Gary vengan para que conozcan a mi hijo y su proximo amo

Ante la llamada de la mujer dos criaturas aparecieron frente a Ryou, parecian los clasicos duendecillos traviesos - ellos son tuyos ahora Ryou, te ayudaran y mantendran esta casa en orden mientras no estes, ellos te obedeceran en lo que sea pero no seas cruel con ellos que tambien sienten y padecen igual que cualquier ser vivo... Eso te lo digo a ti ladron de quinta! Son de Ryou y no tus exclavos

Buen dia Master Bakura - ambos duendecillos reverenciaron respetuosamente.

Pueden decirme Ryou, Bakura es mi apellido pero me confundo con cierto ladron - explico un Ryou abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando, vio a loa dos... Como dijo su mama que se llamaban?... Elfos Domesticos! Asentir rapidamente y quedarse donde estaban.

Ellos luego te mostraran la casa, esta casa es totalmente tuya al igual que mi parte de la fortuna familiar, solo ve a cualquier Banco Gringotts y muestra el documento que te deje ellos se encargaran de todo - informo la mujer feliz - menos mal que no le deje los papeles y cosas al tonto de angelo ni le comente nada, un Slytherin siempre es lo suficientemente inteligente y astuto como para cuidar de los suyos Ryou, recuerda eso...

............ Esta bien - respondio el Hikary aunque aun no supiera que era eso de "Slytherin".

Ahora supongo que tendre que hacer lo que el inutil de tu padre debio hacer hace siglos y explicarte el Mundo Magico - dijo la mujer sonriente - Elna! Gary! Traiganle una silla a mi hijo y un cojin para Diamound, tenemos mucho de que hablar...

* * *

_Sede de la Orden..._

En la sala se encontraban de nuevo todos los miembros de la orden preparandose para una reunion, Dumbledore se sienta en su puesto de siempre haciendo que la reunion comenzara - bien señores, tienen algo nuevo que compartir?

En el ministerio hay un revuelo ya que una ministra de otro pais exigio una reunion con Cornelius, tanto asi que podria posponerse la auditoria de Harry - informo Kingsley, el era un Auror del ministerio y siempre traia informes sobre lo que sucedia en el edificio

Que raro, no sabes la razon de esa reunion o que pais es? - pregunto el anciano interezado

Es la ministra de Egipto, Melek Halaky se llama y segun entendi la señora tiene un familiar perdido aqui en Inglaterra menor de edad y quiere que le sea regresado aa su pais - respondio rapidamente el hombre - no se mas de hay lo siento, pero se que mañana o pasado se organizara un Translador para que la Ministra y Subsecretaria llegue a Inglaterra

Interesante - murmuro el anciano pensativo - bueno, en otras noticias debo de abmitirles que no logre encontrarme con nuestro mago misterioso, llegue a su casa temprano pero al parecer estaban descansando, logre comunicarme con la criatura que ustedes mencionaron medianamente y segun sus comentarios pude intuir que son mas de un mago

Genial! Mas de que preocuparnos - gruño Alastor haciendo gala como siempre de su mal humor y paranoia.

No es ta preocupante, su criatura no me lastimo ni nada parecido asi que pueden no ser un problema - informo Dumbledore con voz tranquilizadora - aunque hubo algo que encontre que me preocupo un poco, pero no deberia generalizar

Que encontro? - pregunto Alastor con suspicacia.

Yo regrese en la tarde pero supongo que fue muy tarde por que ya se habian ido, sin querer irme asi sin haber averiguado nada realice un hechizo para ver que encontraba en los vestiguios magicos dejados en la casa - comenzo a explicar - contrario a mi creencia no pude ver caracteristicas o algo que me ayudaran a reconocer a las dos personas que vivian alli, pero si pude ver que tenian una serpiente suelta por el lugar

....... Lo sabia!! Sabia que esos magos tenian que estar con el que no puede ser nombrado!! - rugio Alastor golpeando su mano sobre la mesa.

No nos adelantemos, aunque sea una posibilidad mirando los hechos que se han visto aun no es una certeza - tranquilizo Dumbledore rapidamente mirando a todos con seriedad - no era Nagini de eso estoy seguro, esa serpiente era mucho mas grande que Nagini y de un color mucho mas claro. No necesariamente por que alguien tenga una serpiente como mascota significa que esta aliado a nuestro enemigo, en otros lugares son mascotas magicas algo naturales y si recordamos nuestras suposiciones anteriores estos son magos extrangeros

No me da buena espina Dumbledore, esas magias estan prohibidas y nadie deberia usarlas! - grito Alastor aun paranoico con todo.

Estan prohibidas aqui, asi que si son magos extrangeros estan en todo su derecho de usar magias familiares - explico con paciencia el anciano - los extrangeros tiene un poco mas de libertad en la magia

Nunca he entendido por que, esas magias son arcaicas y peligrosas - gruño ojo loco cruzando sus brazos - deberian ser erradicadas en todo el mundo

Los paises distintos tienen su libertad para desidir que hacer - dijo Dumbledore para cerrar el tema - voy a intentar buscar a nuestro mago misterioso, mientras tanto vamos a concentrarnos en la auditoria de Harry

* * *

_Regresando a Inglaterra..._

Bien... La charla con el retrato de la Señora Kikiro fue muy interezante, quien hubiera sabido que existia todo un mundo secreto detra del mundo en el que vivian. Bakura estaba extaciado y con ganas de explorar, mientras Ryou no estaba menos emocionado de todo lo que podia aprender en ese nuevo mundo. Ahora estaban en la biblioteca de la casa donde Ryou estaba organizando con ayuda de los dos Elfos domesticos los libros que ateriormente tenian escondidos en el reino de las sombra.

La casa era inmensa y muy segura, era una casa magica que la señora habia comprado para dejarselas a sus hijos en Inglaterra, habia otra en Egipto y en Japon parecida a esta que tambien le pertenecian a Ryou ya que la mujer se habia encargado de sacar a su esposo de todas las listas de sus propiedades y ahora le seria imposible traspasar las barreras protectoras a menos que el mismo Ryou o Bakura le dieran permiso. Aunque ahora mismo estaban mas ocupados organizando y conociendo a las nuevas integrantes de la "familia".

"_Bien como te llamasss preciosa?" _\- pregunto Ryou a una de las bonitas serpientes que eran mascotas de su madre y ahora le pertenecian a el. Ambas estaban en una pecera de vidrio mirando con curiosidad al Hikary.

_"Puedes hablar con nosotras?" _\- pregunto una de ellas con voz sedosa y suave, acercandose a donde estaba Ryou para verle mejor. Esta era una serpiente al mas pequeña que Diamound y la otra con preciosas escamas brillantes, segun su madre esta era una de las descendiente de Apopis.

Veran Apopis era una serpiente de la mitologia Egipcia que siempre luchaba contra Ra, todas la serpientes de la variedad magica descendian de ella. Pero el tiempo y la hibridacion dio como resultado que se crearan variedad de ellas, y las tres serpientes que ahora poseia Ryou eran de esas veriedades. Diamound era una serpiente Egipcia Original, llamada asi por que era la descendiente mas directa de la verdadera Apopis, sus escamas y piel era ingredientes perfectos para magias oscuras.

La serpiente que hablo era una adiamantada, al igual que con Diamound sus escamas eran usadas para magias oscuras pero eran tambien un ingrediente poderoso para escudos al ser tan fuertes, no era tan grande pero si muh resistente y esta se encontraba mas que todo en Japon o Asia - _"Claro que puedo hablar ustedess boba, me dirasss tu nombress porfavor?_

_"Master Kikiro me llamo Dara, tu te parecess mucho a ellass" _\- respodio sin dejar de mirar con atencion a Ryou.

_"Eso seria por que soy su hijoss, a partir de ahorass yo me encargare de cuidarlasss si quieren, soy Ryou" _\- respondio con una sonrisa el Hikary feliz de tener algo de su madre.

_"Yo te recuerdo, erasss solo un bebe pero Master Kikiro te presento, Darasss estaba para ese momentosss" _\- interrumpio la otra serpiente en el acuario de pronto con una voz mas seria que la anterior y Ryou se dio cuenta de porque su madre la llamo serpiente emplumada, esta al contrario de Diamound o Dara era mucho mas colorida por las plumas que cubrian algunas partes de su cuerpo - _"Soy__ Anna, fui la compañera por mucho tiempo de tu madresss y te estabass esperando cuando Master murio, pero te tardaste mas de lo que deberiasss"_

_"Perdon, mi padre no me dijo nadasss de este mundoss" _\- dijo Ryou con pena.

_"Yo le dije a Master que ese hombress no me gustabass pero ella se enamoro y no pude hacer nadasss, pero ahora estasss aqui y sere tu compañerass como lo fui de tuss madre, es un gusto conocerlo Master Ryouss"_

_"El gusto es mio Anna y Dara, salgan de alliss que imagino tienen tiempo encerradas" _\- dijo Ryou antes de abrir la pecera y dejar que las dos serpientes subieran por sus brazos, y se enroscaran en su cuerpo - que haces Kura?

Reviso las cosas que ya estaban en la biblioteca de tu madre, sabias que encontre un hechizo que puede darle un cuerpo a un espectro? - respondio Bakura sumamente feliz - es un hechizo algo bizarro pero los resultados valen la pena

Dejame ver - pidio Ryou curioso, solo leyo un poco pero fue suficiente para ver a su Yami horrorizado - sangre del enemigo? Carne del sirvente? Estas loco? De donde mierda sacaremos esas cosas!!?

No te preocupes Ry, la sangre de Atem es facil - dijo desinterezado - en el reino de las sombras tengo varios trofeos qur guarde de la epoca del Antiguo Egipto y aun estan ensangrentados...

Aja... Y la carne del sirviente? Tu no tienes sirviente y de todas maneras no dejare que le cortes una parte del cuerpo a alguien! - le grito el Hikary escandalizado

Sera solo un pequeño pedazo Ry... Y en cuanto a lo del sirviente... - la mirada inquisidora de su Yami se lo dijo todo.

Bakura si estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando buscare la forma de deshacerme de la sortija, no me importa cuanto carajos me ruegues que no - gruño Ryou con firmeza, aunque esa firmeza no duro demasiado ya que Bakura le miraba con extrema tristeza - ...... Yo no soy tu puto sirviente y no aceptare cortarme Akefia Bakura!

Solo sera un pedacito, no voy a pedirte que te cortes un dedo o una mano... Porfavor Ry quiero tener un cuerpo propio - murmuro Bakura muy deprimido y casi rogando.

Bien Ryou ya estaba casi a punto de acceder aunque estuviera absolutamente aterrado por lo que haria, solo habia un "pequeño" problema - ............. De donde sacaremos un hueso de tu padre? Hasta donde recuerdo moriste hace milenios y tu padre ya deberia ser polvo...

Ya lo tengo cubierto, solo arroja los Elementos del Milenio en nuestro poder y deberia bastar - respondio alegremente aunque rodo los ojos cuando miro la cara confusa de su Hikary - para hacer los elementos del milenio derritieron en un caldero enorme a todo Kul Elna junto con oro, en algun lugar de esos elementos hay huesos de mi padre... O deberia haber

Tiene que ser tomado sin permiso - recordo Ryou con una ceja arqueada.

Aknadin no pidio permiso en un prinpicio para hacer los elementos del milenio - dijo rapidamente - ......... Deberia funcionar...

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron donde Ryou miraba incredulo a su Yami y este le devolvia la mirada suplicante, de pronto suspiro derrotado - ............. No puedo creer que hare esto

Bakura sonrio ampliamente agradecido, Ryou nunca habia visto a su Yami tan feliz como estaba ahora mismo. En un impulso Bakura beso castamente los labios de su Hikary antes de desaparcer en su sala del alma increiblemente satisfecho.... Mientras tanto el cerebro de Ryou se apago y las serpientes que iban con el no podian creer lo rojo que se encotraba su maestro - "Bakurrraaaaaaaa!!!!!" - Pero no recibio respuesta a su pregunta, asi que suspiro intentando regularizar los latidos de su corazon, no podia creer lo mucho que habia disfrutado ese demasiado corto beso.... Quiza si era una magnifica idea eso de que Bakura tuviera un cuerpo propio - _hablare con madre a ver si tiene alguna sugerencia para que esto salga bien..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy nos leemos una proxima vez!
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa!! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que lean!

Melek estaba enojada e Ishizu no se quedaba atras, ya habian pasado algunos dias desde que estaba en Inglaterra y no habian encontrado a sobrino. Habia hablado con el inutil de Cornelius y aunque este le habia prometido encontrarlo ella no veian demasiado esfuerzo colocado en eso, el tipo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que expulsaran a un chico de la escuela simplemente por que habia hecho magia siendo menor de edad. Ella estaba bastante impresionada por el nivel de estupidez del tipo, tenia entendido que el muchacho se defendio de un dementor simplemente.

De verdad que sentia lastima por el pobre que solamente se defendia y por ello intervino en la audiencia apoyando al niño.... Le valio casi una ulcera tener que tratar con la subsecretaria de Inglatera pero al menos el pelinegro habia salido bien, la que no saldria tan bien parada seria Umbrigue si volvia a chillarle que solamente era una ministra de un pobre y arcaico pais... Le iba a hacer el favor de terminarla de convertir en un sapo rosa, no seria tan dificil a decir verdad y quiza se veria mejor que ahora. 

Fue muy satisfactorio callarla en seco recordandole que su "pobre y arcaico" pais era de donde venian la mayoria de sus artefactos e ingresos, si mal no recordaba a Egipto era donde llegaban la mayoria de los rompemaldiciones ingleses a conseguir reliquias para Gringotts asi que si no queria que ella prohibiera la entrada para cualquier ingles mejor que la tipa se metiera la lengua donde no le llega el sol. Haciendo que Gringotts quitara la mayoria de acciones que tenia en Inglaterra para mudarse a otro pais donde si pudiera conseguir ganancias, haciendo que Inglaterra sufriera un gran golpe a su economia.

Un Cornelius palido y aterrado por la obvias repercuciones que eso traeria a su pais.... Y su propio bolsillo claro, casi no se lanza a los pies de una Melek muy satisfecha rongando perdon y jalando a un furioso sapo con el que fue obligada a disculparse tambien. Todo ante la mirada divertida y satisfecha de cierto pelinegro, y aunque ambos habia prometido regresarles a su sobrino lo mas pronto posible el par de inutiles no hacian un carajo. Ella misma lo habia intentado buscar pero no sabia por donde empezar en ese pais, nunca habia visitado Inglaterra para conocerlo.

Dumbledore se habia ofrecido tambien para ayudarla.a buscar a su sobrino, y aunque ella acepto algo desesperada por encontrar al niño no estaba muy a gusto con la idea, veia al anciano demaciado manipulador para su gusto... Lastimosamente necesitaba encontrar a su sobrino lo mas pronto posible, este pais de mierda estaba al borde de una guerra y no queria a Ryou en medio, el chico ya habia sufrido lo suficiente para tener mas dificultades en su vida.

..... Como porque mi sobrino tendria que asistir a Hogwarts? - pregunto Melek al anciano junto a ella con una ceja arqueada, a su pesar se habia tenido que encontrar a su pesar para hablar de lo que harian para encontrar a su sobrino, aunque el anciano hablaba de todo menos de eso.

Es una buena oportunidad para que conozca parte de su patrimonio, no tiene que pasar los años reglamentarios, solamente un año por lo menos - dijo Dumbledore con voz suave - se podria manejar como estudiante de intercambio, mantendria sus derechos de usar hechizos familiares que deberian estar prohibidos normalmente si es que temes que el chico se meta en problemas por practicas que en tu pais si se hagan

Yo podria enseñarle cualquier cosa que tu le enseñaras, no veo que ganancia tendria mi sobrino quedandose en este problematico pais - Melek no se contenia de decir lo que sinceramente pensaba - lo unico que quiero es salir de aqui antes de que estalle cualquier problema y con mi sobrino

Pero Dumbledore no se rendiria, el queria contar con la ayuda de Melek o al menos del sobrino de esta para la proxima guerra que habria, si estaba en Hogwarts se haria amigo de Harry y los otros para que este mismo quisiera ayudar, y con suerte la Tia tambien se uniria por peticion del chico - es una buena oportunidad para que el chico haga amigos, me dijo que tiene 15 años no? Necesita de amigos de su edad para convivir

Hay magos de su edad tambien en Egipto - gruño Melek ya arta del anciano - y ultimadamente estamos aqui para hablar sobre la busqueda de mi sobrino, no por lo que sea que usted quiera o necesite

Albus no hizo ninguna expresion facial, pero por dentro estaba realmente furioso por que la mujer no daria su brazo a torcer, debia encontrar una forma de que todo saliera como queria - bien podriamos comenzar a buscar en...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryou sonreia mirando a su Yami extaciado con su nuevo cuerpo, le dolia bastante la herida hecha por el tajo de carne que tuvo que arrancarle a su mano pero la felicidad de su Yami lo valia, no se cansaba de ver el nuevo cuerpo hermoso de Bakura y estaba feliz de que su madre le alla ayudado a que todo saliera perfecto.

Hubo varios preparativos y arreglos para que esa posion saliera bien, primero fue un proceso para reparar la parte del alma que Bakura tenia defectuosa por culpa de Zork, de no haber hecho ese paso el cuerpo de su Yami habria salido deforme y monstruoso. Su mama le habia explicado que la efectividad y exactitud de esa posion para replicar el cuerpo del espectro iba en el estado de su alma, si el alma estaba fractura y desequilibrada el cuerpo saldria extraño e inhumano. Hubo que trabajar en curar Ka, Ba, It y Sheut del ladron antes de que todo saliera espectacularmente horrible; y el Ren por suerte estaba completo.

Asi fue como despues de horas de meditacion constante de Yami y Hikary se considero el alma de Bakura realmente intacta y se realizo el hechizo... Con la sorpresa de que realmente recupero su cuerpo moreno, caliente y musculoso justo como era en el Antiguo Egipto. Sinceramente Ryou estaba babeando disimiladamente por el cuerpo extramadamente atractivo que el condenado tenia, no era que lo dijera en voz alta claro.

Tambien habian descubierto que Bakura a pesar de haber conseguido su cuerpo propio podria entrar como espiritu en la sortija, volvio a ser la copia maligna de Ryou. Ambos supusieron que era porque el hechizo y la obtencion del cuerpo fisico por parte de Bakura no eliminaban la conexion que ambos tenian. Ryou siempre seria el Hikary de Bakura y Bakura siempre seria el Yami de Ryou, eran un Ying-Yan perfecto e increbrantable. Tambien Bakura podria hacerse intangible de cualquiera de las dos formas, lo que le alegraba ya que asi era mas facil robar.

Oye Ry, de donde tu madre este hechizo? - pregunto Bakura sentandose a un lado de el.

Me dijo que de unos magos antiguos en America, la parte sur para ser mas precisos, ella viajo hasta alli por unos meses y.les ayudo con unas cosas - respondio el Hikary mientras mimaba distraidamente a las tres serpientes acurrucadas junto a el - estaban practicando magia nigromante, pero siempre que volvia el espiritu lo hacia con un cuerpo deforme y extraño por alguna razon desconocida para ellos en esa entonces, madre les ayudo con sus conocimientos del alma y asi lo aprendio

Genial! - exclamo Bakura sin saber donde meter tanta euforia que poseia - que tal si vamos a explorar ese Callejon Diagon del cual tu mama nos hablo? Podriamos conseguir varitas y mas ingredientes para probar as posiones extrañas de los libros de tu mama, o derrepente ir a ver maa cosas curiosas y magicas que hayan en ese lugar

De verdad? - pregunto Ryou igual de feliz - vamos entonces! Podemos ver la tienda de mascotas magicas de la que mama me hablo

Tienes tres mascotas, que mas quieres? - pregunto Bakura divertido.

Quiero ver los animales nada mas, no hay ningun problema con ello - respondio Ryou cruzando sus brazos - tambien podemos buscar mas libros o... Algo divertido! Aj! Tambien tenemos que hacer lo de Gringotts, no podremos comprar nada sin dinero

Vamos entonces Ryou, aunque si hay o no hay dinero no es un problema para mi - Bakura tomo la mano de su Hikary comenzando a arrastrarle a la salida - Elna, Gary vienen con nosotros para ayudarnos con lo que sea que compremos pero no se muestren hasta que les ordenemos - grito a las dos criaturas que aparecieron a los costados de ellos siguiendo sus pasos y les dieron unas gabardinas, la de Ryou negra y corta llegando a medio muslo y la de Bakura roja pasando sus rodillas - _"Ustedess tambien vendran con nosotros, veremosss a ver si less encontramosss algo que les guste a alguno de ustedesss"_ \- les dijo a las serpientes.

Diamound se enrrosco alrededor de Bakura y las otras dos alrededor de Hikary, asi fue como el pintoresco grupo salio en direccion al Callejon del que habia hablado la mama de Ryou, claro despues de esconder a las serpientes con una pizca de magia - Mira! Por hay esta el Caldero Choreante - dijo Ryou señalando el destartalado sitio mientras iba colgado al brazo de su Yami.

Buenas!! - grito Bakura abriendo las puertas del establecimiento bruscamente mientras Ryou desviaba la mirada para que nedie les viera, Tom el dueño del lugar ni se inmuto ante lo sucedido, pasaban cosas mas extrañas en su vida que la apertura brusca de su puerta - nos podrias mostrar la entrada al Callejon Diagon?

El hombre se encongio de hombros para tocar los ladrillos que abrian la pared, todo ante la atenta mirada de Akefia que se grabo en la memoria la contraseña rapidamente, Rypu por su parte estaba muy ocupado maravillandose por la pared de ladrillo que se abria y el.lugar que dejaba ver - Disfruten su paseo! - grito el hombre antes de que los ladrillos volvieran a cerrarse.

Vamos primero a resolver lo de Gringotts y luego nos alocaremos Kura - dijo Ryou con firmeza aunque tenia una mirada alegre - y no quiero problemas en el banco Kura! - lastimosamente el mundo no era nada amable con Ryou y de eso se dio cuenta en cuanto vio el pequeño escrito que aparecia en la entrada del banco.

"_**Entre, extraño, pero preste atención**_  
_**A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia**_  
_**Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,**_  
_**Deberán pagar en su vuelta.**_  
_**Así si usted busca bajo nuestros suelos**_  
_**Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,**_  
_**Ladrón, usted esta advertido, tenga cuidado con**_  
_**encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí"**_

_Le estan retando!!??/Me estan retando!!_ \- pensaron Ryou y Bakura al unisono, uno horrorizado y el otro alegre.

No te atrevas Akefia Bakura! - gruño el Hikary mirando furioso a su Yami

Ry!! Lo estan pidiendo... - dijo Bakura casi como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, pero la mirada de mama enojada de Ryou le hizo desviar la mirada enfurruñado.

....... Bien! Me comportare.... - y de nuevo sono como un niño pequeño berrinchudo.

Buen niño Kura-chan! - por supuesto Ryou no pudo resistir bromear al pobre Yami aun mas enfurruñado.

Ryou sonrio negando con la cabeza divertido para volver a tomar el brazo de su Yami y que ambos se adentraran en el banco - buenas... Disculpe, venimos para ver que hacer con esto - dijo el Hikary con voz suave a una de los.... Guardias? Parecian uno de los monstruos de las tarjetas y muy malhumorados - _mama me dijo que eran Globlins_ \- recordo tardiamente.

El Goblin miro el documento por unos minutos antes de hacer que el chico le siguiera - por aqui es tu fila - gruño y aunque Ryou miro una larga fila que realmente no queria hacer, el Goblin le guio hasta una cajera directamente sin hacer ninguna fila - entregale el papel a ella y has lo que dice

Ryou no me digas que eres lo suficientemente rico para recibir tratamiento preferencial? - pregunto Bakura en voz baja burlonamente, Ryou le ignoro y le entrego el documento a la goblin. Ambos vieron a la goblin revisarlo e irse, segundos despues trajo otros papeles - firma aqui

Y aunque Ryou nunca en su vida habia usado algo como una pluma y tinta hizo su mejor esfuerzo para firma sin que esta se rompiera - ah... Quiero que el tambien tenga facil acceso a mi boveda... - dijo el Hikary algo nervioso señalando a Bakura.

Entonces que firme tambien - gruño con el malhumor que parecia caracterizar a la raza, aunque Bakura no el dio importancia, el estaba mas ocupado mirando todo para su posible gran robo al lugar. En cuanto ambos habian firmado el papel brillo ligeramente hasta transformarse en una llave - Tu boveda es la 564 y guarda esa llave, quieres sacar algo de una vez?

Si, necesito comprar unas cosas - respondio timido Ryou, la mujer asintio y las puertas se abrieron para que ambos pasaran, subieron a una especie de bagon que comenzo a moverse a gran velocidad par horror de Ryou y diversion de Bakura... Casi parecia una montaña rusa, antes de que cualquiera de ellos se diera cuenta el bagon se detuvo brucamente casi haciendolos caer.

Es por aqui - gruño la goblin para guiarlos a una enorme puerta dorada y ornamentada con el nombre Bakura labrado en el centro, Ryou miro algo que parecia el ojo de una cerradura y supuso que la llave que le dieron servia para abrir esa puerta.

.................. Mierda........... - ni Bakura en sus años de robo habia visto tantas monedas o cosas de oro juntas, mientras tanto Ryou se preguntaba que demonios haria con todo eso, sentia que ya no tenia que trabajar mas nunca en su vida - .......... Ryou eres lo maximo!!!

No vas a hacer fiesta Akefia Bakura!! - gruño Ryou arrepintiendose de darle permiso de entrar aqui anteriormente, de verdad que no sabia que deminios estaba pensando.

No sea tonto Ry, podremos comprar muchas cosas con esto! - dijo Bakura entrando alegremente al lugar, definitivamente su Hikary era una caja de sorpresas - que nos llevamos?

Unas cuantas monedas de oro nada mas Kura, esas son mas que suficientes ya que son la moneda de mayor denominacion - respondio Ryou tomando una bolsita para recoger las monedas - si quieres tu toma otra bolsa para que tengas un poco Kura

Al Yami realmente no tuvieron que decirselo, el ya estaba rellenando una bolsa alegremente, Ryou miro divertido como Bakura parecia un niño en una dulceria - terminaste de rellenar tus bolsillos Kura?

Si! - dijo Bakura con alegria y sus bolsillos repletos de oro.

Ryou asintio e iba a salir cuando vio una pequeña cajita aterciopelada, curioso fue a ver que habia dentro y encontro un bonito guardapelo con el nombre de su madre labrado en el frente, lo abrio y con nostalgia una fotografia en movimiento de el con su madre, en el otro lado habia una foto de su hermanita con su padre, sonriendo contento decidio conservarle como un recuerdo - nos vamos Kura?

Si! Vamos a ver cuanto podemos comprar con esto - respondio el Yami ya fuera de la boveda, ambos vieron al goblin y le siguieron de nuevo al bagon/montaña rusa.

Ahora que? - pregunto Ryou mirando sus alrededores intentando descidir que hacer o a donde ir.

Quieres un helado? Tu madre dijo que hay una tienda de helados muy buena alli - señalo una de las tiendas, esta se llamaba Heladería Florean Fortescue - nos comemos algo y luego veremos que hacer... - Ryou asintio y ambos entraron a la tienda aun del brazo.

* * *

_Por otro lugar..._

Niños no se separen! - dijo la señora Molly con sus hijos, Harry y Hermione detras de ella. La lista de utiles para el nuevo año escolar de todos los niños habia llegado y ahora estaban en el Callejon Diagon para comprar todo, aunque antes debian ir al banco, de alli a que la señora pedia pacientemente a los niños que no se movieran mucho mientras hacian la enorme cola.

Miren seguranente son dos tontos sangre pura - señalo Ron de pronto a una pareja que pasaba directamente con los goblin, no podian notar sus facciones ya que uno tenia una gabardina negra y otro roja - deben ser ricos para que les hagan pasar de una vez

Ya Ron, son cosas del Banco no tienes que ponerte asi - gruño la chica junto a ellos

De todas maneras ya vamos a salir de aqui, no se para que se quejan - intervino Harry desinteresado.

Y asi fue dentro de poco terminaron en el banco y salieron a ver a quienes les estaban esperando. Moody, Lupin, Tonks y para extrañeza de todos Melek que habia sido convencida por Albus para que acompañaran a los niños con la escusa de que podria aprovechar tambien a buscar a su sobrino con la guia de todos. Ella no era tonta y sabia que era mas por proteccion de este grupo de mocosos, pero debia abmitir que era una buena idea y de no ser por que el anciano no estaba pensando en ayudarla le fuera agradecido mucho.

Ahora que? - gruño la mujer fastidiada.

Vamos a ir primero por los libros de los niños - respondio Molly pacientemente, asiendo a todos asentir menos a Ron y Harry que querian pasar por la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, lo cual fue olimpicamente ignorado para ir a Flourish & Blotts, en poco tiempo compraron todo lo que necesitaban alli y de nuevo comenzaron ambos a pedir ir a la tienda de Quidditch.

En un rato vamos niño, Ginny necesita una capa nueva - respondio Molly con firmeza haciendolos gemir.

Melek rodo los ojos, realmente esperaba que Ryou no se comportara tan mocoso como ellos, ella aun no tenia hijos y era precisamente por la poca paciencia que les tenia a los mocosos. Aunque ella sabia que Ryou se parecia a su madre y ella era una pequeña angelita adorable, asi que su sobrino tenia que ser tan tierno como su hermana, que se joda el padre inepto que tenia. Caminaron por el lugar para llegar a la tienda de tunicas hasta que Melek parece congelarse mirando dentro de una tienda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy! Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con otro capitulo de este fic!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Que tiene Señora? - pregunto Molly algo preocupada mirando como la peliblanca se quedaba mirando ida a una esquina.

Mi sobrino - murmuro esta y salio corriendo dentro de la herladeria para confusion de todos los que la acompañaban.

Mientras tanto Ryou y Bakura estaban compartiendo felizmente en la dulceria, no estaban nada apurados ya que solo estaban conociendo sus alrededores. De pronto Bakura nota que Ryou se queda revisando sus alrededores con una mirada de confusion - no escuchas como si alguien ne llamara?

Bakura se quedo un momento quieto para escuchar, pero se distraen ambos con la apertura brusca de la puerta y una señora peliblanca entra mirandolos directamente, ambos se miran entre ellos confundidos por si alguno de los dos conocian a la mujer, pero pronto fue claro que los dos estaban igual de confundidos. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se pudiera dar cuenta la mujer tenia a un muy confundido Ryou entre sus brazos - o pequeño, me tenias extremadamente preocupada..

Ehh... La conozco? - pregunto Ryou despues de un rato con timidez, no intentaba alejarse, quiza y esta mujer se habia equivocado de persona...

Jeje yo a ti si te conozco Ryou, pero tu a mi no - respondio la mujer riendo ligeramente y liberando su agarre - soy Melek, tu Tia, Kikiro era mi hermana menor, te estaba buscando como loca

..... Tia? - bien Ryou definitivamente habia recibido demasiadas sorpresas en demasiado tiempo.

Bakura por su parte no estaba escuchando realmente lo que pasaba, el simplemente miraba con malos ojos a la tipa muy cerca de SU Hikary, estuvo a punto de ordenarle a Diamound saltar sobre ella cuando otras personas entraron. Bakura gruño fastidiado por tener mas estorbos llegando, que parte no entendia el universo de que el queria a su Hikary unicamente para el, este era un momento solo de su Ryou y el mismo para que otros vinieran a molestar! - Ryou, quienes son todos estos?

Ni idea.... - respondio Ryou todavia analizando todo lo que habia pasado, vio a un pelinegro de pronto entre la multitud y sonrio ampliamente - Harry! Hola como estas? Que haces..... Momento, sabes del mundo magico!!? No mejor.... Eres un mago!?

Los pensamientos de Harry iban por el mismo carril, no era Ryou un Muggle? Al parecer el no tenia tanta suerte de conocer a alguien no magico y amable - si Ryou, soy un mago... La sorpresa tambien me la llleve yo no te preocupes...

Momento, tu conoces a mi sobrino Harry? - pregunto Melek sorprendida

Pues... No sabia que era su sobrino Señora, pero si lo conoci en el mundo Muggle y no sabia que era un mago - respondio Harry rapidamente para no meterse en problemas, ya el con el desastre de Cornelius tuvo suficientes problemas para toda su vida

Bakura ya tuvo suficiente de que le quitaran la atencion de su Yadonushi, por eso hizo gala de todos sus celos y mal caracter tomando el brazo de su Hikary para juntarlo mas a el, miro a todos como un perro gruñon antes de decir - quienes son todos ustedes y por que molestan a Ryou?

Nadie le esta molestando, el es mi sobrino y tengo derechos sobre el - gruño Melek...

Grave error Bakura sintio como si esa tipa viniera a quitarle a su Luz y eso no lo iba a permitir, Diamound sintiendo la agitacion de su Maestro se asomo por el cuello de la gabardina de Bakura apoyandose en su cabeza para ver que sucedia - _"Sucede algo Masterss?"_

Y eso causo que el grupo completo menos Melek se aterraran y sacaran sus varitas - suelta al niño y mejor te largas mortifago! - gruño Alastor amenazador.

........... Que carajos es un Mortifago? Si es un nombre lo siento por dicha persona, sus padres no lo querian y le mataron con ese nombre - y toda la ira de Bakura se esfumo para carcajearse por la estupidez que habia escuchado - quien demonios se llamaria a si mismo asi? Es un maldito necrofilico o que?

_"Diamound, comportate y ven conmigo no quiero que te metas en problemas!" _\- Ryou realmente ya habia perdido la capacidad de asombro, despues de hablar con un cuadro y el hechizo que hizo para darle un cuerpo a su Yami podia decir que lo habia visto todo en este mundo. Asi que no entendia por que de la aptitud de estos chicos, su Yami aun no habia hecho nada para causar terror - tu tambien Bakura comportate! - se giro hacia los demas que le veian a el como si le fuera crecido una cuarta cabeza - y ustedes por que se alarman?

Nadie respondio ya que estaban mas preocupados por ver sin aliento a la enorme serpiente blanca enrroscarse comodamente en el cuerpo del chico - ...... La serpiente esta - Ron intento tartamudear algo temblando imcreiblemente.

Que la serpiente esta sobre mi quieres decir? No te preocupes Diamound no es peligroso, solo molesto - dijo Ryou tranquilizadoramente mientras sonreia y acariciaba la cabeza de Diamound - tampoco las demas chicas son peligrosas...

_"Por que lesss mientess Master? Mi veneno esss suficiente para matar sssi llegan a intentar molestarlo" _\- siseo la voz sedosa de Dara apareciendo y enrroscandose mimosa en el cuello de Ryou a modo de collar.

Si Dara, te doy permiso! - interrumpio Bakura divertido abrazando la cintura de su Hikary ya resignado a que esto terminara en desastre.

.... Tu hablas parcel Ryou? - pregunto Harry estupidamente mirando a su "amigo" sin saber que pensar.

Por que ustedes parecen tan alarmados solo por ver una serpiente? - pregunto Ryou ignorando cualquier cosa que saliera de labios de alguno de ellos - todas ellas son nuestras y no es que esten sueltas por alli causando estragos, es mas de no ser por que Bakura estaba agitado no se abrian dado cuenta de que las teniamos!

Todas son puras menterias y cosas para distraernos, ustedes seguro estan con El que no debe ser Nombrado! - gruño Alastor amenazadoramente caminando delante del grupo.

.......... El que no debe ser Nombrado? - para este punto ni Bakura o Ryou sabian si reirse o darles un zape a cada uno de los que estaban frente a el a ver si dejaban de ser tan tontos.

A Harry no necesitaba que le dijeran que estos dos no sabian un carajo sobre Voldemort, su cara de completa extrañeza e incluso lastima hacia ellos le hizo querer esconderse de la verguenza, en este momento tambien recordo que estaban en un sitio publico y hacian una escena - ellos se refieren a Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos...

...... Definitivamente los Ingleses no saben crear nombres cool o atemorizantes, a mi viene alguien y me dice "Soy Lord Voldy el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos lo tiempos, temamen!" seguro que le quito su varita y la entierro donde le llega el brillo del sol - con muecas y todo Bakura se encargo de quitar mucho del miedo que podria tener al menos Harry... Debia abmitir que los nombres usados por "Voldy" eran algo estupidos, pero aunque Bakura se estaba burlando podia sentir una keve chispa de magia que se activaba ante la simplemencion del nombre, quizas alli habia otra razon para no querer decir el nombre - quien quiera que sea ese tipo no es mas que un simple mortal por mas poderoso que sea idiotas, ustedes no han visto la verdadera oscuridad mocosos!

Y tu si la has visto? Donde yo veo no pueden tener ninguno de los dos mas edad que nosotros! - gruño Ron encarando al ladron.

Ryou suspiro por enesima vez, ese pelirojo realmente no debio decir eso y la mirada furiosa de su Yami lo demostro, con una pisada fuerte de Bakura todos los alrededores del grupo se cubrieron de un negro aterrador. De pronto comenzaron a escucharse los ruegos y gritos de personas desconocidas, el negro callo de pronto y se vieron en medio de una carniceria. Hombres vestidos de oro y joyas maltrataban a personas de muy mal aspecto, se notaba que eran muy pobres pero aun asi intentaban defenderse de los hombres que les agredian - creen que han visto maldad y crueldad? No me hagan reir!!

Todos vieron horrorizados e incredulos como las personas eran arrojadas una a una en un caldero gigante hasta derretirlas y mezclarlas con el oro fundido, no importaba si era un bebe o un viejo, todos eran arrojados igual a pesar de sus ruegos. Cuando ya quedaban pocas personas se comenzo a escuchar una carcajada macabra, y si Harry penso que Voldemort era aterrador cuando revivio esto ni sabia como describirlo. Para todos esa cosa era la definicion perfecta de demonio, cuernos, pezuñas, garras, colmillos y demas componian a esa cosa espantoza.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar todo se quito y volvieron a reaparecer en la heladeria, mortalmente palidos y con nuevo concepto de lo que era aterrador en verdad - que demonios fue eso? - chillo Ron y si no se habia hecho en sus pantalones fue por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Tu preguntaste si vi la verdadera oscuridad no? Ustedes no han vivido por siglos con un verdadero demonio! Estan tratando con un mortal y ni siquiera pueden decir su maldito nombre sin cagarse! - respondio furioso.

Ryou ya habia visto esa escena lo suficiente para estar algo insensibilizado , el era un Hikary cierto pero despues de pasar tanta mierda en tu vida llega un punto en que dicha mierda comienza a resbalarse de tu ser sin causar gran problema - eso no era necesario Bakura, quisa con "si la he visto pero no es su problema realmente por lo que he pasado" habria bastado

Pero ellos se lo buscaron! - dijo Bakura pareciendo otra vez un niño pequeño

Realmente eso no fue necesario ladron de tumbas - esta vez fue Melek la que intervino despues de tanto tiempo, ella todo ese rato habia estado intentado analizar si de verdad este era el ladron de tumbas Yami de su sobrino, lo que la cortaba era... Como demonios tenia un cuerpo? No queria realmente enterarse de que Ryou estaba jugando con magias peligrosas sin entrenamiento o instruccion.

...... Como me llamaste? - Bakura se detuvo en todo lo que hacia para ver a la peliblanca sorprendido, nadie mas que sus compañeros guardianes de elementos del milenio le llamaban asi ya que eran los unicos que sabian que el era un espiritud de 3000 años.

Soy Egipcia y parte de la aldea de Kul Elna, me se esa historia como si la fuera vivido.... Y puedo decir que ahora lo hice gracias a ti idiota - gruño Melek mirando molesta al moreno - vamos a largarnos de aqui antes de tener mas problemas...

La mujer sin importarle lo que le dijeran se llevo a rastras a todo el grupo de regreso a la sede de la orden, ella ya conocia la ubicacion gracias al mismo Albus - Señora los dos chicos no van a poder...

No es problema para ellos - interrumpio rapidamente la mujer sabiendo que los dos muchachos siendo usuarios de las sombras no se verian afectados por ese tipo de hechizos, las sombras pueden ver traves de todas las mentira e ilusiones y dotaban a sus usuarios de ese poder.

Y los demas se dieron cuenta sorprendidos que era cierto, sin haberles informado nada los muchachos podia ver la casa destartalada frente a ellos, el grupo archivo esa informacion para preguntar luego el porque. Entraron a la casa y Melek gruño mirando al anciano idiota que seguro insistiria mas aun por que su sobrino se quedara en este pais de porqueria, Albus se levanto en cuanto vio a la mujer acompañada con otros chicos que no conocia - llegaron temprano, quienes son los niños detras de ti?

Mi sobrino y otro chico que estaba perdido - respondio intentando salir lo mas rapido que podia de la situacion - ya encontee a mi sobrino, muchas gracias por su ayuda nosotros tenemos que irnos

Ryou por su parte estaba mas ocupado mirando sorprendido al hombre sentado a la mesa el cual le devolvia la mirada enfurecido, el pobre peliblanco intimidado por la mirada asesina del hombre se acurruco mas cerca de su Yami y sentia a la serpientes hacerle ligeros mimos para tranquilizarle. Bakura tambien sintio la incomodidas de su Hikary y dejo de escuchar la conversa para prestarle atencion al niño - que tienes Ry?

Mi padre.... - murmuro el chico preguntandose por que su padre parecia molesto por verle, acaso habia hecho algo malo?

Tu que haces aqui mocoso? - gruño Angelo levantandose haciendo que todos se fijaran en el - no deberias estar aqui!

Y quien demonios eres tu para tratar asi a mi Ryou? - gruño Bakura colocandose frente a su Yadonushi

Soy su padre por desgracia y no quiero que te metas mas en este problema que es entre el y yo - gruño a modo de respuesta el pelinegro - que haces aqui mocoso?

Yo... - el Hikary intento hablar pero el hombre no le dejo al acercarse a el peligrosamente, por fortuna Bakira estaba en medio y jo dejaria que este asqueroso tipo molestara a su Hikary.

Quitate de en medio chico que esto no es tu problema - gruño el hombre sin saber con quien hablaba en realidad - voy a encargarme de que este mocoso entienda algunas cosas

Pero antes de que Bakura pudiera hacerle entender fuera al tipo que con su pequeño Yadonushi nadie se metia Melek se metio para detener un posible derramamiento de sangre, era ella la que queria derramar la sangre del bastardo a decir verdad - tu eres el padre del niño?

Si que no escucho señora? Asi que necesito hablar con el - aunque se notaba que lo menos que haria seria hablar con el pobre Hikary.

Hable conmigo tambien ya que si no le ha prestado atencion a lo que estabamos hablando Ryou es mi sobrino señor, asi que si tiene un problema con el lo arreglara conmigo presente - diji la mujer con firmeza fulminando con la mirada al hombre - asi tambien arreglo unas cosas con usted

Es mi hijo y hago lo que quiera con el mocoso! Ni siquiera deberia estar aqui, es un patetico Squib - grito el hombre furioso.

Para comenzar Ryou no es un Squib y segundo no haces lo que quieras con el sin primero pasar sobre mi cadaver asqueroso bastardo de mierda - grito la mujer mas furiosa que el - tu no tienes moral de reclamar derechos o respeto de padre despues de abandonar a Ryou, no creas que soy ajena a que mi sobrino crecio casi como un huerfano y teniendo un padre inutil como usted

Mientras tanto Dumbledore tenia su cabeza trabajando rapidamente para ver como hacia que el chico se quedara aqui en Inglaterra, sabia que la mujer no iba a dar su brazo a torcer para que estudiara en Hogwarts, pero quiza podria hacer que se quedara de otra forma - señores calmense un poco, esto podemos hablarlo con calma y sin tantos gritos..

Aqui no hay nada que arreglar, el no es nadie para exigir ya que nunca hizo nada por Ryou, en lo que a mi respecta me largo y no me importa lo que diga ese tipo - gruño la mujer molesta.

Por mas que usted sea una ministra no puede decidir sobre la vida de un menor de edad mas que su padre y el quiere que se quede aqui en Inglaterra no Señor Angelo? - y la mirada de Dumbledore fue suficiente para que el pelinegro entendiera su plan.

Aunque no estaba nada contento de tener al mocoso asesino en el mismo pais que el, si fuera por el que la mujer se lo llevara y que mas nunca viera la cara de ese mocoso del demonio, pero por alguna razon Dumbledore lo queria aqui - el mocoso deberia quedarse aqui, soy su padre y no me importa lo que pienses

Para que demonios los quieres aqui si se nota a leguas que no le quieres? Voy a llevarme a mi sobrino y no tendras que preocuparte mas por nada como se que quieres - dijo ya arta la mujer.

Opino que seria mejor que el chico este en un territorio estandar, Hogwarts seria ese lugar idoneo donde el niño no tiene que verlos en estas luchas - intervino de nuevo el anciano.

No te metas en esto que tu lo unico que quieres es que Ryou asista a tu maldita escuela casi a fuerzas y no lo permitire, yo le brindare la educacion que necesita en Egipto donde pertenece - exclamo la mujer encarando al anciano.

No solo por que sea una ministra puede hacer lo que diga, mas derechos tiene su padre sobre el chico que usted - recordo el anciano con calma

Mrlek gruño de furia ante la insistencia del anciano - El ya perdio todos los derechos que pudiera tener sobre el cuando le abandono practicamente, asi que no digas estupideces

Pero mientras usted no demuestre ese supuesto abandono no puede hacer nada, Hogwarts le dara al chico la proteccion que necesita mientras ustedes resuelven todo esto - dijo con calma - o podriamos preguntarle al muchacho que es lo que quiere, deseas irte con tu Tia o quedarte aqui donde naciste y creciste?

Ryou para este punto estaba bastante abrumado por todo, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que queria, por una parte estaba una supuesta tia que ni quiera sabia que existia hasta hace unas hora y por el otro su padre que parecia molesto solo por su presencia. La discucion de sus dos familiares no hizo mas que hacerlo sentir peor, por eso miraba de una lado a otro sin saber que hacer o decir.

Esto es estupido, es obvio que Ryou anda ya abrumado, ustedes no son nadie para decir que es lo mejor para el, ustedes solo estan pensado en lo que ustedes quieren! - grito Melek a los dos hombres.

No queria llegar a esto pero bueno, yo solo queria enseñarle al muchacho mejores magias de las peligrosas que usa actualmente, tengo pruebas de que el niño a jugado con magias prohibidas en Inglaterra y su parte extrangera no podra salvarle de los cargos, el es Ingles mas que cualquier cosa - dijo Dumbledore casi sonriendo, el sabia que con eso tenia a la mujer sin escapatoria - pero si estudia en Hogwarts podre protegerle como uno de mis estudiantes y le enseñare las formas inglesas

No se preocupe si luego quiere llevarselo yo mismo la ayudare a que sea mas facil todo y solo tendra que pasar un año en Hogwarts, incluso podria hacer la excepcion y hacerlo pasar como estudiante de intercambio Egipcio para que sea mas facil para todos - agrego alegremente -  
Este año tendremos otros estudiantes de intercambio no se preocupe

Eres un viejo sucio y manipulador, bien has lo que te de la gana pero un solo cabello de Ryou sale lastimado y desearas no haber nacido! - grito la mujer molesta - tambien aceptaras otros estudantes de intercambio de mi pais, y a Bakura

No tengo problemas, Hogwarts tiene espacio para todos - accedio el Dumbledore sin problemas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy, espero sus comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ya saben a leer!

Despues de unos dias ya habia quedado todo resuelto, Ryou y Bakura asistirian a Hogwarts aunque la ministra no quisiera, y para que Ryou tuviera un cargo de conciencia peor sus amigos Yugi y Malik junto a sus Yamis vendrian a la escuela tambien. Bakura le decia que no era su culpa, pero eso no ayudaba al pobre Hikary que no queria que nada de eso pasara, sus amigos estaban haciendo su vida y como siempre el venia a molestarla - Ryou no es tu culpa que ese anciano sea un idiota manipulador

Pero igual, ya es muy seguido que me meto en problemas y mis amigos pagan las consecuencias - murmuro acostado deprimido sobre la cama. Ambos se estaban quedando en el 13 de Grimmauld Place mientras se preparaban para su nuevo semestre escolar obligado, tambien esperaban al resto de Yamis y Hikarys que vinieran a la casa para ir a comprar sus utiles. Los dos tenian una habitacion para el los solos ya que Bakura lo habia exigido de una vez, el no queria ver a ninguno de los bastardos.

Afortunadamente el supuesto padre de Ryou no habia molestado mas a los chicos, es mas el tipo brillaba por su ausencia ultimamente, eso alegraba y molestaba al Yami en igual medida, le hacia feliz que el tipo no viniera a molestar a su Hikary asi como tambien le molestaba por que estaba buscando un motivo para destrozar al hombre. Aunque ya no habia nada que hacer, tenian que ir a esa estupida escuela por insistencias de ese anciano y todavia ni siquiera sabian por que el hombre les queria en la escuela.

Esto no podria ser tan malo, iremos a una escuela de hechiceria - dijo Bakura para ver si su Hikary se tranquilizaba un poco - podriamos aprender cosas nuevas y siempre que estemos juntos no nos pasara nada malo, yo te protegere Ryou y los demas no la pasaran tan mal estoy seguro

.... Tu crees Kura? - pregunto Ryou inseguro.

Claro! En un rato iremos a buscar varitas y todas las demas porquerias que necesitemos - respondio el Yami con seguridad.

* * *

_En otro lado..._

Malik, Marik, Yami y Yugi habian sido sitados en el salon de la casa donde vivian por Ishizu para hablar sobre algo, el que hablarian ninguno lo sabia. En cuanto vieron a la morena entrar se callaron de las conversas entre ellos para escuchar lo que queria decirles, estaban sumamente intrigados por lo que sea que la mujer queria decirles tan de pronto - hola chicos, perdon por haberlos interrumpido de sus deberes y estudios pero esto es importante...

Sucedio algo malo? - pregunto Yugi rapidamente con preocupacion

No todavia veran la Señora Melek como saben a estado en Egipto buscando a su sobrino Ryou, el caso fue que lo encontro pero no puede traerle hasta que curse al menos un año en la escuela local por insistencias de un hombre poderoso alla - explico la mujer - asi que ella coloco como condicion que ustedes cursen ese año con el para que se ayuden y protejan entre ustedes

Pero yo ya casi termino mi educacion magica! - grito Malik rapidamente - estoy en runas y hechizos avanzados para comenzar a entrenar con mi magia de sombras!

Lo se pero Ryou y su Yami no pueden quedar solos en ese pais actualmente, hay demasiados problemas y estan al borde de una guerra - explico la mujer con voz seria - ustedes entre los seis se podran proteger mejor de cualquier problema, aunque sepas mucho de magia hermano querio que te hagas pasar por un estudiante mas para que no sospechen de nada, todo es para proteccion de ustedes seis

Por que Ryou no vino de una vez cuando se hizo el llamado a todos los propietarios de los elementos del milenio? - gruño Malik enfurruñado - si fuera venido no estariamos en este problema!

Eso pueden preguntarselo a Yami - respondio simplemente la morena haciendo que el aludido quisiera que la tierra lo tragara - Yami y Yugi aun no saben mucho de magia como tal, eso nos ayudara a que no sea tan evidente el que ustedes son poderosos, ustedes vienen de una renombrada familia Sangre Pura Egipcia y no es extraño el que conozcan un poco mas de magia

Supongo que debemos empacar entonces - murmuro Yami sin quejarse ni nada por el estilo, sabia que parte de este problema era su culpa y no queria meter mas la pata.

Si, empaquen lo necesario que los llevare a donde esta viviendo temporalmente Ryou y su Yami hasta que no esten en la escuela - dijo Ishizu - luego les llevare a conseguir sus utiles y varitas, Malik y Marik no tienen aun varita como tal ya que han estado practicando unicamente con la reglamenteria en Uagadou, pero en esta escuela si deben buscar su varita con la que se quedaran para siempre si no la destruyen en instantes...

No somos tan destructivos verdad....? - pregunto Malik mosqueado a los dos tricolores que solamente desviaron la mirada sin querer decir nada - los odio...

Anden a organizar sus baules, recuerden solo lo escencial por que en Inglaterra comparemos muchas mas cosas! - ordeno la mujer casi sacandolos a la fuerza - tenemos que ponerlos al dia por que Yugi entrara en 4to año y todos los demas al 5to junto a otros niños! Osea tenemos que comprar el material de todos los años anteriores y darles un curso intensivo para que se pongan al dia

A ninguno de los cuatro les estaba gustando como sonaba eso, algo les decian que iban a pasar mucho tiempo sin dormir para poder ponerse al dia con todo. Yami y Yugi.fueron directamente a su habitacion pero a penas el Hikary entro fue enviado a caer de espaldas graciosamente por una bola de pelos demasiado imperactiva y juguetona, para los que se pregunta cual es el Ka del esplendido Faraon y su Hiakary pues no es otro que el pequeño y adorable... Kuribou.

Hay que recordar que el Mago y la Maga oscura no son otros que Mana y Mahado que por lealtad a su faraon fusionaron sus almas con sus Ka's para sevirles siempre, en cuanto a los monstruos de dioses Egipcios ellos estaban desde mucho antes que Atem naciera siquiera asi que tampoco eran... Atem siempre supo que la pequeña y adorable bola de pelos Kuribou fue su Ka, pero en el Antiguo Egipto que el usara eso era... Algo humillante a la gran figura del faraon, asi que Kuribou casi era una pequeña y juguetona mascota/compañero. Al contrario de Yugi que le enseño a usar la pequeña bola de pelos en batalla e incluso ganar con el para su asombro, asi fue como descubrieron que la cosa bonita no era solamente una cosa adorable.

Kuri! Quitate de encima - grito un Yugi divertido sintiendo a la bola alegre rebotando alegremente sobre su estomago.

Yami rodo los ojos y tomo en sus brazos sonriendo a la imperactiva bola de pelos para su Aibou pudiera levantarse - **Kuri, va a aplastar a mi pobre Hikary, tranquilizate un poco**

**Pero quiero jugar con Master!** \- chillo alegremente el Ka revotando en los brazos de Yami - **Master Yugi juegue conmigo!**

Kuribou era como un niño pequeño y jugueton, pero extremadamente sobreprotector del Hikary como el resto de la baraja, a veces incluso obedecian mas al Hikary que al mismo Yami para su eterna verguenza, Mana era una de las que podia incluso aparecer por si misma solo para darle un zape con su varita al pobre Yami si se enteraba que hizo llorar o sufrir al Hikary. No era que no le quisieran sus mismo monstruos, solamente que Yugi era mas importante para todos en la baraja para su depresion.

**Kuri vamos a empacar, tenemos que ir a un lugar al cual nos acompañaras **\- dijo Yugi con alegria levantandose del suelo, ambos vieron entretenido a la pequeña bola de pleo asentir energicamente para comenzar a "ayudarlos" sacando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino de su lugar correspondiente para arrojarlo sobre la cama, Yami y Yugi negaron con la cabeza para ir a detener el desastre causado por el Kuribou feliz.

Por su parte Malik y Marik tambien habian llegado a su habitacion donde tambien estaba su Ka Makyura the Destructor esperandoles pacientemente, el no era el Ka mas adorable y lindo dde la historia, es mas no se sabia quien era mas aterrador si el o Dark Necrofeart realmente. Pero cuando lo conocias podias ver que era muy paciente y sereno, claro siempre y cuando no molestaras a alguno de sus dos Maestros, hay se transformaba y realmente no querias verlo enojado.

**Maky, vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje obligado, asi que quiero que te mantengas alerta en el reino de las sombras y tambien alertes al resto de los monstruos de la baraja **\- informo Malik con fastidio a su Ka que asintio simplemente antes de esfumarse del lugar - no quiero ir Yami!

Pues ya escuchaste a tu hermana, aunque... Podriamos intentar escondernos en las sombras a ver si resulta - respondio Marik encogiendose de hombros.

Ishizu tambien tiene su baraja y su elemento del milenio, nos va a encontrar en seguida y no quiero escucharla gritarme joder - refunfuño Malik acostandose sobre la cama bruscamente boca abajo - mejor empacamos y nos resignamos a ir, ademas quiero ver como esta Ry, no me hago ilusiones de las estupideces que me enseñaran en esa estupida escuela - el Yami se encogio de hombros para comenzar a recoger las cosas.

* * *

_Regresando a Inglaterra..._

Molly subia a ver al chico peliblanco que tanto sentimiento le causaba, ella habia visto el desastre que sus familiares habian hecho algunos dias antes por el y sabia que eso afectaba a los niños, no sabia mucho del otro chico moreno, pero al menos tenia la certeza de que estaba apoyando al menor. Con tranquilidad y una sonrisa maternal toco la puerta de la habitacion la cual casi no habia salido en todo el tiempo que estuvo alli - buenas! Me preguntaba si querian bajar un momento a comer o hacer algo, no creo que sea sano estar aqui encerrado tanto tiempo...

Ryou la miro y noto que era una tipica mama amable con todos a su alrededor, sonrio suavemente a la mujer que tanta maternalidad soltaba a su alrededor - no quiero molestar a los demas, se que les tienen miedo a Diamound y las chicas...

No te preocupes! Ya llevas tiempo aqui y las serpientes ni se sienten, no creo que sea mucho problema el que bajes un momento - respondio la mujer alegremente - ven conmigo y te are algo de comer

No se preocupe esto bien, bajare con usted pero no quiero importunarla haciendo que cocine por mi, en dado caso yo mismo puedo prepararme algo - dijo Ryou sonriendole cariñosamente, le agradaba la mujer, tenia tiempo sin sentir lo que era el afecto de una madre - _"Diamound, chicasss quedense aqui no quieross asustar a los demasss"_

_"Claro Master!"_ \- respondieron estas, de todas maneras no iban a moverse de donde estaban muy comodas acurrucadas cada una en su esquina de la cama.

No te preocupes, de todas maneras queria hacer unas galletas para todos - dijo la mujer guiandolo a la salida

Bakura sin decir nada se levanto para acompañar a su Hikary, el no confiaba en este grupo se magos tontos para dejar a su lindo Yadonushi solo y desprotegido. La señora Molly por su parte los guiaba alegre hacia la sala, le hacia feliz que los dos chicos por fin salieran de su encierro. Llegaron a la sala y el unico que estaba alli era Harry sentado aburrido de su mente, Hermiones estudiando y Ron siguiendola para variar un poco - hola Harry, como estas?

Bien, acabamos de regresar de terminar de comprar las cosas para el nuevo año escolar asi que Hermine esta revisando todo el nuevo material para adelantar - comento de forma distraida - y tu que has hecho? No te he visto salir de ese cuarto desde que llegaste...

O he estado con Kura todo el rato, pero no es que he hecho mucho, simplemente hablar y aburrirnos - eso era una mentira, el y Bakura se habian encargado de estudiar parte del material de su madre, con un simple hechizo de invocacion traian los libros desde la biblioteca de la casa, todas sus practicas e inventos habian sido magistralmente escondidas por la magia de sombras.

De pronto son interrumpidos por una voz jocosa y algo rasposa que venia bajando las escaleras - hola! Dichosos los ojos que te ven, he tenido un largo rato queriendo conocerte pero como te la has pasado encerrado no he querido molestarte...

Ehh... Quien es usted? - pregunto Ryou con algo de timidez.

Que modales los mios, me olvidaba de que realmente nadie se ha molestado en presentarse contigo - dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada que al albino le hizo levantar una ceja al escucharla algo canina y animal - soy Sirio Black, tio lejano tuyo... El amargado de Angelo es un familiar lejano mio, supongo que la sangre Blanck le hace ser asi... Mira a mi madre y entenderas por que lo digo..

... Ehh... Hola? - Ryou habia conocido demasiados familiares en muy poco tiempo, ya ni sabia que decir cuando conocia a otro nuevo.

No necesitas darme respeto o algo niño, se que no tienes ni puta idea de quien soy asi que no voy a querer que me trates como tio - hablo el hombre sentandose descuidadamente a un lado de Harry - Harry es mi ahijado asi que me alegra que al menos ustedes sean amigos, tambien me alegra ver a alguien con la sangre Black sin el palo profundamente metido en su culo como los demas

Gracias... Supongo - murmuro Ryou sin saber aun que decirle al desconocido pariente frente a el.

Cuentame de ti a ver - dijo el hombre apoyando los codos en la mesa.

..... Que te puedo decir de mi? - nunca nadie le habian preguntado algo como eso al pobre Hikary

No se, dime que te gusta o algo sobre ti, simplemente quiero conocerte un poco - explico el hombre pacientemente.

Ryou sonrio aun timido y comenzo a hablar un poco sobre el, claro dejando de lado los problemas con los elementos del milenio o los elementos del milenio en si mismo, nada mas daba unos cuantos detalles sobre el, Sirio estaba realmente entretenido y encantado con el chico, era refrescante ver a alguien inocente despues de tanta mierda que vivio en su vida. De pronto un vortice oscuro aparace en medio de la sala del cual salen Ishizu y compañia, Yugi en cuanto ve a Ryou sale corriendo a abrazarle.

Ryou! Estas bien? Estaba muy preocupado cuando me entere que estabas aqui solo en Inglaterra - dijo el tricolor luegobde liberar al Hikary del abrazo aplastante que le dio.

No estaba solo, estaba conmigo - gruño Bakura nolesto por ser ignorado.

Todos se ahogaron con aire cuando vieron al Yami tangible, hasta donde tenian entendido a el nadie le habia dado un cuerpo fisico - Bakura como tu....

Niños iremos directamente a buscar sus varitas primero, luego nos encargarenos de los demas - intervino Ishizu mirando a todos con severidad, ya casi decian una tonteria frente a los magos extraños.

Todso tragaron grueso entendiendo, nada de espiritus ni poderes sombrios hasta estar solos y en confianza, de pronto la pelirroja aale de la cocina sonriendo maternalmente como siempre - hola! Ustedes deben ser el resto de estudiantes Egipcios, un placer conocerles!

El placer es nuestro - respondieron todos con distinto grado de nerviosismo y timidez.

No sean timidos, yo les ayudare a comprar sus cosas en el Callejon Diagon - informo la mujer con la misma sonrisa maternal de siempre - vamos niños! Sus cosas las acomodan en cuanto lleguen, de todas maneras recomiendo no desempacar demasiado, en unos pocos dias parte el tren a Hogwarts asi que es tonto que saquen todo chicos, supongo que todos ya tienen sus listas no?

El grupo asintio y juntos tomaron camino hacia el Callejon Diagon, en el camino Ryou y el resto de Hikarya conversaban de forma amena mientras los Yami se mataban con la mirada, si todo era normal en la interracion de esos seis. En poco tiempo habian llegado al Callejon Diagon - vamos con Ollivander’s, el es mejor fabricante de varitas que existe! - comento Molly mientras les guiaba a la tienda, en cuanto entraron sonando la campanita vieron el lugar polvoriento y repleto de cajas del suelo al techo.

Un anciano encorbado y amable salio de un rincon a saludarles - buen dia a todos! Bienvenidos a mi humilde tienda, supongo que vienen por una varita no?

Pues si, ellos viene por su primera varita - repondio Molly sonriendo.

Parecen un poco mayores a los acostumbrados ara la primera varita pero no importa, nunca he rechado un cliente ni lo are ahora! - exclamo el anciano feliz - a ver cual es el primero de ustedes?

Los seis se vieron entre ellos y como siempre Yugi fue el primer valiente en caminar, antes de que se diera cuenta una cinta metrica salio volando de quien sabe donde comenzando a medir su brazo torzo y otras cosas mas, mientras Yugi solo estaba de pie alli sorprendido - bien probemos esta primero - dijo el anciano tomando varias cajas y sacando una varita de una de ellas - esta es una varita de alamo con nucleo de pelo de unicornio, 27cm y flexible. Solamente agitala

El Hkary tomo la varita con algo de nerviosis e hizo lo que le dijeron, para decepcion de todos no paso nada, aunque el anciano lo unico que hizo fue murmurar para si mismo y antes de sacar otra caja - esta tiene madera de olmo y nucleo de nervio de corazon de dragon, de unos 28cm y muy rigida - de nuevo el Hikary la tomoy la agito, solo que esta vez hizo un fuerte chispazo que volo toda una esquina de la tienda.

Perdonnn!! - grito Yugi apenado soltando la varita de golpe.

No te preocupes, sucede todo el tiempo - dijo el anciano despreocupado - Reparo \- ante la mirada sorprendida de todos menos Ishizu la esquina destruida se reparo instantaneamente - veo que eres un cliente dificil, no importa me gustan los retos...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esto con otro capitulo de esta historia!   
Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenece...

Continuemos! - dijo el hombre sonriendo alegremente despues de la 5ta varita fallida - vamos con las variedades raras, esta es de madera de cerezo y nucleo de pluma de fenix, de 26cm y flexible

Yugi la agito y de la punta de la varita salieron unas ciertas chispitas, la varita fue arrancada de su mano por el anciano pensativo - casi le atino, pero hay algo en ti que no deja a las varitas terminar de conectarse, eres extrangero verdad?

Si, podrias tomarme como Japones o Egipcio - respondio el chico rapidamente.

Oh ya veo! Quedate aqui, buscare algo de atras y regreso - dijo el hombre para salir despedido, volvio a los segundos con una caja notablemente polvorienta y vieja pero muy bonita - esta es una varita muy antigua que hice por curiosidad al querer ver que salia de ella, habia recibido un cargamento de materiales raros y la hice con una madera igual de extraña - explico sonriendo y sacando una bonita varita - es de madera de Cerezo, aqui no es muy vista realmente pero los estudiantes de Mahoutokoro la tienen en alto prestigio y producen hechizos realmente letales, tiene 28cm y es muy flexible...

Lo curioso es que use un centro muy especial, te cuento una vez estuve en Egipto para aprender de unas cosas y de pronto me encontre con unas magnificas criaturas que me regalaron sus dones - continuo el hombre - un grupo de Fenix Egipcios o Benus como les llaman en el pais eran aquellos, uno de color crema y lila fue el que dono la pluma para esta varita - termino sonriendo - nunca he logrado entregar ninguna de ese lote que cree, de por si las varitas con pluma de fenix son muy quisquillosas a la hora de escoger un dueño, asi que prueba a ver que resulta

Yugi asintio y agito la varita, salieron varias chispitas de la punta haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño en confucion - esa varita es, pero un falta algo... Niño se nota eres poderoso ya que podrias necesitar una varita de doble nucleo, el detalle es que no eres compatible con los demas nucleos que existen...

Ishizu tenia una ligera idea de lo que podia estar pasando asi que se adelanto y le dijo al tricolor al oido - pidele un poco de pelo a Kuribou, ese podria ser tu otro nucleo...

El tricolor asintio y mentalmente le pidio el favor a su Ka, con una pequeña chica de magia lo solicitado llego a manos de Yugi, aunque vio con curiosidad que era una pluma y no pelaje lo que tenia - _Kuri me dio una de las plumas de sus alas? _\- penso confundido pero aun asi se encogio de hombros antes de darle la pluma a Ishizu.

Tenga señor, creo que esto puede servir como segundo nuecleo - dijo Ishizu al anciano que miro la pluma con curiosidad y confucion - podria integrarla a la varita de antes?

Nunca habia visto una pluma como esta, de que criatura es? - pregunto examinando completamente la blanca pluma - claro! No hay problema, deme un momento y yo me encargo - antes de cualquiera pidiera responder el anciano se habia ido a la parte tracera, en poco tiempo regreso sonriendo ampliamente - debo decir que es un elemento realmente curioso esa pluma, puedo sentir el poder de esta varita realmente chico, pruebala ahora!

Yugi la tomo y sintio una.ligera sensacion de conexion con la energia propia de la varita, no se sentia como nada que pidiera haber sentido antes en su vida, sonriendo suavemente la agito y fue cubierto con una ligera aura dorada, de su espalda salieron una delicadas alitas fantasmales. Duraron solo un poco y todo desaparecio - esa es una reaccion a una varita realmente curiosa, pero supongo que por fin encontramos tu varita pequeño y dejame decirte que fue realmente divertido, a ver el siguiente!

Yugi retrocedio todavia sosteniendo su varita felizmente, y Malik avanzo esta vez seguro de si mismo. De nuevo la cinta metrica salio de quien sabe donde para medir al rubio, pero antes de que el anciano pudiera escoger algo el rubio se adelanto para verguenza de Ishizu - puedo ayudarle a escoger?

Esto es realmente inusual, pero adelante! - dijo el anciano alegre y curioso por lo que el rubio escogeria.

Por su parte Malik sabia que sentia algo llamandolo desde un lugar de la tienda, asi que se concentro en esa sensacion y llego a una pequeña seccion polvorienta y vieja - esa es una rara seccion, las varitas que estan alli son mayormente para magias oscuras y extrañas, te sientes atraido por alguna de ellas?

Algo me llama la atencion aqui, asi que probare una por una - respondio el Hikary sacando una de las cajas con cuidado de no tumbar toda la pila - comencemos con esta a ver

Su nucleo es un Fracmente de Colmillo de Acromantula y con madera de Acacia, es de 30cm y rigida - explico el hombre - hace hechizo oscuros muy potentes

Malik la agito alegremente pero la varita salio despedida de sus manos - escoge otra - indico el anciano con paciencia.

Malik lo hizo y tomo otra caja del monto - esa es de madera de Olmo y con nucleo de escama de lamia, tiene 29cm y es flexible - explico el hombre mirando la varita en la mano del rubio - agitala

El rubio lo hizo pero no consiguio nada, dejo la varita de un lado para conseguir otra. Despues de varios intentos el rubio ahora algo frustrado sacaba la varita que estaba mas al fondo del lugar donde le llamaba mas la atencion - como llego eso hay? Jejej hasta habia olvidado que tenia esa varita chico - exclamo el hombre sonriendo ligeramente - es de madera de Cipres con nucleo de Polvo de Pezuña de Hipogrifo, con 31cm y muy rigida. Es una combinacion bastante inusual ya que el Cipres esta asociado a la nobleza y el Hipogrifo a la inexperiencia, pero juntas si la llegas a controlar correctamente son una combinacion formidable! Vamos pruebala

En instantes el chico lo habia hecho haciendo que estaba temblara ligeramente en su mano, decepcionado iba a dejarla a un lado pero el anciano le detuvo - no es necesario, creo que tu caso es parecido al de tu amigo asi que no tendras por alli algun material extraño?

Malik asintio ligeramente y se comunico con su Ka, en poco tiempo tenia una especie de polvo en sus manos - **son parte de mis cuchillas trituradas, uselas sabiamente Master Malik **\- el Hikary asintio agradecido y le dio la varita junto al polvo con cuidado la anciano. Un poco mas de tiempo paso y el señor regreso con la varita en la mano - este es un material altamente potente y peligroso, prueba la varita y si te sirve espero que la uses sabiamente...

Malik la tomo y al instante sintio como su sangre comenzaba a moverse por su cuerpo de emocion, movio energicamente la varita y de esta salio una especie de ave dorada translucida que rodeo al Hikary hasta volar sobre su cabeza extendiendo las alas, descaneciendose en algo parecido a la arena en el viento - otra reaccion curiosa ante una varita correcta, pasemos al seguiente!

Bakura al ver que su Hikary estaba algo timido de pasar al frente paso el mismo para que este tomara confianza, como siempre la cinta comenzo a medirle mientras el anciamo buscaba entre las cajas - a ver, probemos con esta. Es de madera de Alamo y nucleo de Pelo de Unicornio, tiene 34cm y es flexible...

Bakura tomo la varita pero esta casi ni se dejo agarrar antes de salir volando de manos del peliblanco - no esa no es, al parecer es muy puro para ti, supongo que seguimos buscando! - grito alegremente el anciano - que tal esta? Es de Tilo plateado y es una de las pocas creadas por mi con nucleo de pelo de sirena, tiene 32cm y es muy flexible

Bakura la movio y ligeras chispas de colores salieron de la punta, pero al parecer no satisfajo al hombre por que la varita fue arrancada de su mano - esta no es, por dios! No me he divertido tanto en años! - y asi fue como pasaron de varita en varita hasta que se hizo un desastre de cajas en el lugar - bien... Ya he probado todos los nucleos y maderas, pero ninguna a funcionado correctamente....

Supongo que no existe varita para mi - dijo Bakura encogiendose de hombros a el le daba igual si tenia o no varita.

O no chico! Nunca le he quedado mal a un cliente y no lo hare ahora, asi que espera que debo tener algo por aqui - murmuro el hombre dando vueltas por el lugar - aja! Sabia que conceguiria algo - exclamo sacando una caja deteriorada, oscura y vieja - es de madera de Edrino que de por si es una madera inusual y poderosa, mientras que su nucleo es nada mas y nada menos que Pelo de la Cola de Thestral, hice esta varita por mero capricho aunque sabia que no habria nadie que la dominara, el Thestral es conocido por ser indomable y como nucleo no podia ser distinto..

Solo existe una varita que ha funcionado con ese nucleo, pero vanos a ver si esta finciona para ti, tiene 37cm y es rigida - informo el hombre entregando la varita.

A penas Bakura la toco sintio el poder y como esta intentaba dominarlo incluso a el, bueno estaba bien equivocada la cosa esta si creia que podria rechazar al Rey de los Ladrones, asi que a punra fuerza de voluntad obligo a la varita a que se calmara antes de agitarla. Unas chispas oscuras salieron de la punta pero no para nada mas - a esta tambien le falta algo, dame lo que sea que tengas para terminarla

Bakura asintio y sin cuidado arranco algunas escamas de un siseante Diamound que le fulmino con la mirada, el anciano se llevo las cosas para regresar minutos despues - esto sera interezante, nunca habia visto alguien que lograra dominar el nucleo de Thestral como tal y esas escamas le agregaron un poder que nunca antes he visto - murmuro el anciano entregando la varita.

Bakura la tomo sintiendo al instante la innegable conexion, la agito ligeramente y al instante todo se volvio negro a su alrededor, Bakura podia ver entre la negrura a los fantasmas de su gente rodearle casi cariñosamente haciendo sentir querido, unos minutos despues todo se aclaro y pudo ver como todos menos su Hikary y los rubios tenian una ligera mirada perturbada - que...!? - gruño a los demas que le veia como si le crecio una segunda cabeza.

O nada... Eso fue escalofriante y peculiar, pero supongo que es de esperarse con una varita con nucleo de Thestral - respondio el anciano con tranquilidad - vamos con el siguiente! - ordeno emocionado el anciano, Ryou con algo de timidez se adelanto a todos y comenzo a ser medido mientras el anciano rebuscaba entre las cajas - bien! Esta es madera de Roble Ingles con Nervio de Corazon de Dragon como Nucleo, de 28cm y muy rigida.

Ryou le dio una ligera sacudida y todos los vidrios de la tienda se agrietaron - perdon!! - chillo el Hikary avergonzado por la destruccion, aunque el anciano le tranquilizo y con un simple hechizo las reparo todas - sigamos buscando! A ver esta, es de madera de Peral y con Pelo de Unicornio como nucleo, con 29cm y muy flexible

Ryou la agito y unas chispas blancas aparecieron, la varita fue arrancada de su mano rapidamente - es nucleo podria ser pero la madera no, a ver por aqui tengo... - murmuro el hombre para si mismo revisando sus alrededores - esta es de madera de Manzano y con Pelo de Unicornio de nucleo como la anterior, esta es de 31cm y flexible - explico el hombre sonriente.

Ryou la agito y las chispas fueron mas abundantes - todos ustedes son iguales no? Dame el otro nucleo de tu varita chico - pidio el señor alegre, Ryou miro a su Yami que era el que tenia a Diamound y este sin cuidado quito un de los colmillos de la furiosa serpiente, el Hikary archivo para despues la conversa con su Yami sobre el maltrato hacia el pobre de Diamound.

Despues de unos minutos de haber recibido las cosas e irse el anciano regreso - pruebala, es algo extraño por que ese colmillo esta bañado en oscuridad y deberia matar al otro nucleo, pero aun asi el Pelo de Unicornio parecio equilibrar las energias, parece una pequeña luz bañada en oscuridad que aun asi la resiste y ayuda a existir - comento el hombre distraido. Bakura que no estaba muy lejos supo que aunque el anciano estaba hablando de la varita su Ryou era exactamente igual, el se encargaba de equilibrarle y cuidar que siempre este bien.

Ryou en cuanto tuvo la varita en sus manos sintio una ligera sensacion de paz y tranquilidad envolverlo, agito la varita levemente y una bola de luz salio de la punta, la bola luminosa bailo alrededor del Hikary feliz hasta que se deshizo en pequeñas chispas - eso fue ciertamente adorable, bien el siguiente!

Yami se acerco curioso y de una vez le dejo un pelo de Kuribou al anciano, mejor adelantar esa parte. El anciano se giro guardando el pelo castaño para comenzar a rebuscar - bien! Comencemos con esta, es de madera de Abeto y con Nervio de Corazon de Dragon como nucleo, 34cm y rigida.

Yami la sacudio un poco sin ninguna reaccion aparente, la varita fue sacada de sus manos y remplazado rapidamente por otra - prueba esta - ordeno el hombre sonriendo. Se repitio el proceso por unas cuantas veces mas hasta que vemos al anciano frustrado pero desidido buscando entre las cajas - aqui tengo otra! Esta es parecida a la de tu amigo, su nucleo en una pluma de otro Benu que vi en Egipto solo que este era azul oscuro y negro, es de madera de Olmo con 30cm y rigida.

El tricolor asintio y agito la varita haciendo que esta soltara un ligero humo dorado - esa es pero falta agregarle el segundo nucleo, unos minutos y regreso - y asi fue, unos minutos despues regresaba alegre con la varita en mano para darsela al Yami.

Al tenerla en sus manos sintio como si una descarga de poder entrara a su cuerpo, sonriendo ligeramente agito la varita y una bruma dorada salio para cubrirlo, por unos instantes pudo verse a si mismo tal y como era en el antiguo Egipto, pero como se dijo fueron unos instantes y todo desaparecio - eso fue interezante, vamos chico tu eres el ultimo! - exclamo el hombre al rubio que se iba acercando.

Voy a facilitar la cosa ya que estoy aburrido, esta es mi varita - dijo el rubio con seguridad haciendo que el hombre levantara una ceja ante lo dicho.

La cosa no es tan sencilla, la varita es la que escoge a su dueño - informo el hombre pero en cuanto vio al rubio aun con la caja en mano suspiro dejandolo estar - prueba a ver, dudo mucho que te funcione. Es de madera de Acacia y Nervio de Corazon de Dragon como Nucleo, una combinacion que la hace increiblemente temperamental y complicada de dominar, tiene 34cm y no es muy Flexible.

Marik sin demasiado problema la agito sintiendo como la varita estaba ligeramente irritada, pero a el le valia verga lo que pensara esa varita seria suya por que asi lo sentia. Y asi fue ante la mirada asombrada del anciano una bolas oscuras salieron de la punta - esto si es una sorpresa, tenias razon es tu varita a ver dame tu segundo nucleo para integrarlo a la varita - pidio el anciano sonriendo.

Marik hablo con su Ka y poco despues tenia un trozo de metal en su mano - **es un pedazo de mi cuchilla, eso le servira Master** \- hablo el Ka a travez del enlase y el Yami se encogio de hombros entregando el pedazo.

Paso poco tiempo y el anciano regreso sonriendo - ese fue un nucleo deficil de usar, pero muy bueno, prueba a ver que sucede - pidio el anciano curioso por ver que pasaria con este chico.

Marik asintio tomando la varita y sintio la ligera locura indomable que poseia la varita, sonrio sintonizando su propio sentir con la varita antes de agitarla. De la punta salio un ligero humo oscuro que le cubrio las rodillas y la silueta de una par de espadas calvadas en el suelo puedieron notarse, el humo se despejo al poco tiempo. Ishizu se adelanto de la esquina donde se habia mantenido todo ese tiempo para hablar con el hombre - cuanto le debo?

7 galeones con 2 sickles, ese es el precio de las varitas mas las modificiaciones hechas - respondio el alegre hombre - fue un placer ayudarles a encontrar sus varitas, no me he divertido tanto en un tiempo! - comento mientras la mujer contaba el dinero.

Ryou camino hacia la morena y toco su costado con timidez para llamar su atencion - ehh.. Tengo entendido que eso es una suma considerable... Puedo ayudarte?

No te preocupes Ry, Melek quiere cubrir los gastos de tu educacion asi que no es problema el que pague esto, guarda tu dinero para otras cosas y tu visita a Hogsmeade -respondio la morena con una suave sonrisa - tu solo disfryta el viaje y compra lo que quieras

Ryou asintio algo inseguro y se regreso junto a su Yami, en cuanto todos estuvieron fuera de la tienda, Ishizu se giro a sus protegidos - vamos por sus tunicas, luego decidiremos que hacer...

Yo voy a revisar los libros un momento, Rom se olvido de algunos - dijo la pelirroja apenada yendo hacia otro lugar.

El grupo en cuanto vieron a.la mujer irse se diriguieron hasta la tienda llamada Madame Malkim, siendo atendidos por señora alegre y un poco regordeta - buen dia! Un segundo nada mas que estoy terminando con este cliente - dijo mientras media y revisaba la tunica de un chico rubio con expresion algo malhumorada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!

El grupo asintio y se sento junto a una señora que obviamente era la madre del rubio, esta se fijo en los chico pero cuando vio a Ryou abrio mucho los ojos - buen dia y perdon que los moleste pero, seras pariente de Kikiro Bakura?

Si... Era mi madre, soy Ryou Bakura - respondio con algo de timidez - quien es usted?

O que si! Sabia que te conocia de algun lado, Kikiro era mi mejor amiga cuando estudiamos - explico la rubia sonriendo suavemente - no te recuerdas de mi por que la ultima vez que jos vimos solo tenias 2 años, pero fuiste a jugar muchas veces con mi pequeño Draco, soy Narcissa Malfoy por cierto

Ehh.. Un gusto - respondio el peliblanco sonriendole ligeramente.

Draco! Ven para que conozcas a alguien - exclamo la mujer aunque no era necesario, el rubio se acercaba curioso por la conversa de su madre, casi nunca le veia mostrando ese tipo de expresion salvo cuando estaban a solas.

Que sucede madre? - pregunto en cuanto estuvo cerca.

Este es el hijo de mi mejor amiga cuando estudiaba, ustedes ya se conocian de antes solo que tenia 3 años y no lo recuerdas - explico la mujer todavia sonriendo a su hijo - el es mi hijo Draco Malfoy Ryou, hijo este es Ryou Bakura...

El rubio miro al peliblanco sin ninguno de sus perjuicios normales, no necesitaba preguntar si era sangre pura ya que si era conocido de su madre tenia que serlo - un gusto, veo que estas acompañado, quienes son? - pregunto perspicaz mirando a los demas.

Ni te molestes en intentar jodernos con eso del estatus de sangre, todos aqui somos tan puros como tu mocoso - gruño algo agresivamente Malik que conocia a esos tontos ingleses y su discriminacion.

Draco fruncio un poco el ceño por la manera de hablarle de ese rubio, pero no tenia dudas realmente sobre el estatus de ellos, la cantidad de oro y joyas que usaban principalmente el par de rubios hablaban por si mismas - no iba a preguntar eso, se reconocer el estatus cuando lo veo, solo estaba preguntando por sus nombres

Ohh... Ehh... - bien ahora era el turno de avergonzarse para Malik y mas ante la mirada asesina que recibio de su hermana - perdon... Soy Malik Ishtar y este a mi lado es Marik Ishtar

Son gemelos? - pregunto el rubio curioso, los unicos gemelos que conocia eran los molestos hermanos de la estupida comadreja.

Algo asi, aunque mejor que no nos veas asi para que no te traume el insesto - respondio Malik sonriendo socarronamente - estamos juntos por dos razones, uno soy el heredero de mi familia y Marik es lo mas cercano a mi estatus para mantener la sangre intacta, y dos Marik es el unico que puede conmigo

Y como hacen para los herederos? Hasta donde creo son dos hombres.... - pregunto el rubio curioso, lo menos que le preocupaba era si eran parientes o no.

Existen hechizos en Egipto que arreglan eso no te preocupes - respondio encogiendose de hombros.

Draco lo dejo hasta alli, no era lo mas extraño que podia arreglarse con magia - y los demas son?

Soy Akefia Bakura, Ryou es mio asi que ni le veas - como siempre Bakura tenia que marcar territorio, lo curioso es que Ryou aun no era plenamente conciente de la "relacion" que tenia con su Yami o la que este queria, Bakura sabia que su Hikar era ssuyo en todos los sentidos solo faltaba que el propio Hikary se diera cuenta de ello.

Yo no lo vere no te preocupes - respondio el rubio intuyendo mas o menos lo que pasaba, el definitivamente queria estar alli para ver el momento en que Ryou se diera cuenta de todo, seria muy gracioso.

Nosotros somo Atem Mutou, y el es Yugi Mutou, aunque todos me dicen Yami - se presento el tricolor mayor antes de irse a que le midiera la señora.

Oh Draco! Recuerda que tenemos que acompañar a tu padre al banco, Ryou lo siento pero tenemos que irnos - intervino la rubio mirandose decepcionada y apenada - tenemos que arreglar una visita para vernos, quiero saber del hijo de mi mejor amiga

Ryou asintio sonriendo ligeramente y le vio irse, el resto del tiempo dentro de la tienda fue ocupado en mediciones hasta que todos habian terminado, salieron del lugar despues de pagar y tener sus cosas en mano - a donde quieren ir?

Podemos visitar la tienda de mascotas magicas porfavor? - pregunto Ryou con timidez, a el le gustaban bastante los animales y ahora queria ver los animales magicos.

Esta bien, y chicos se tendran que quedar alli un momento a esperarme, tengo que ir al ministerio ingles un momento a terminar su papeleo, porfavor no quiero que se metan en problemas! - gruño Ishizu mirando principalmente a su hermano y al Yami de este - no quiero desatres!

Si hermana - respondieron ambos aunque en su cara se notaba las ganas de hacer travezuras, y su hermana lo sabia por eso procuraba tardar lo menos posible en lo que tenia que hacer.

Ryou fue el primero en entrar a la tienda de mascotas, quedo sorprendido y feliz mirando las miles de jaulas que rodeaban el lugar, casi no podia ni caminar de la cantidad de jaulas que habia. Fue a ver primero una cestita que parecia tener gatitos variados en ella - aww!! Son adorables..

Si Ryou son una cositas hermosas, quieres uno? - pregunto Yugi acercandose a el y mirando la cesta con una sonrisa - yo quiero uno, pero no puedo comprarlo ya que Ishizu tiene todo

Yo puedo comprarte uno y le regalamos uno a Malik tambien que dices? - pregunto el peliblanci recibiendo un asentimiento de su amigo - Malik! Ven quieres un gatito?

Esos no son gatos como tal, son mezclas de Kneazles - informo Malik mirando a los animales - son mas inteligentes que el gato comun, pero si no me molestaria tener uno...

Como dijo su amigo son mezcla de gato con Kneazles, claro hay algunos que son gatos puros y otro que son puros Kneazles - informo la encargada de la tienda, lo mas resaltante en ella eran las gruesas gafas negras que usaba - son muy inteligentes como dijo su amigo y protectores, pueden saber quien es amigo o enemigo, guiarles si estan perdidos o aprender muchas cosas distintas, su cuidado es muy parecido al de un gato solo que deben tratarlos con respeto y amor para que sean realmente leales

Los Hikarys asintieron emosionados para ver a los bebes gatitos en la cesta que se movian juguetonamente. Yugi de pronto vio un pequeño jugueton que seguro se llevaria muy bien con Kuribou, tenia el pelaje negro y esponjoso con pequeñas motitas de color dorado - quiero este! - dijo el Hikary feliz.

Esa es una hembra mezcla de gato y Kneazles, te are el papeleo para que te lo lleves - dijo la mujer sonriendo - quieres accesorios y alimento para el tambien no?

Si! - dijo el Hikary contento cargando al pequeño jugueton en sus brazos - mira Yami!

Esta preciosa, como la llamaras? - pregunto Yami acariciando la barriga del felino inquieto, algo le decie que ella y Kuri serian grandes amigos.

..... Umm.... Ella sera Kurami! - respondio luego de pensarlo un poco.

Por su parte Ryou estaba mirando la cesta con atencion, de pronto llama su atencion un pequeño acurrucado en una esquinita, lo toma en sus brazos y sonrie cuando este se acurruca felizmente contra el. Era color blanco, con sus orejitas y cola de color azul muy clarito, con una pocas motitas en su pelaje color azul mas oscuro - ese es un macho mestizo igual que el otro, algo perezoso y gloton, pero muy amoroso..

Si, me gusta le llamare Yue - dijo Ryou sonriendo, su Yami se acerco a el mirando con ojo critico a la bola de pelos en brazos de su Hikary, no era una mascota de su estilo pero para su Ryou era perfecto - no mires al pobre Yue asi Kura! Le asustas...

La bola de pelos esta dormida - pero la dicha bola de pelos demostro que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que se decia a su alrededor al arañar la mano descubierta del ladron - eres un...!!

Te lo ganaste Kura asi que no lo insultes! - gruño su Hikary y la bola de pelos infernal abrio un ojo, Bakura podia jurar que la cosa en brazos de su inocente Ryiu se estaba burlando de su desgracia.

Bakura se fue a una esquina enfurruñado, estuvo en su rincon emo un rato cuando vio a su lado una pequeña jaulita, curioso se asomo y vio a otra de las bolas de pelo infernales, pero eso de su odio no duro mucho cuando le vio triste alli dentro solo - oye, por que este esta aqui solo? - pregunto despreocupado sin querer dar a demostrar que la pequeña bola de pelos tristona estaba tirando del corazon que pensaba solo tenia para su Hikary.

Es un ella, esta alli por ser agresiva y malhumorada, ademas es al contrario de la mayoria alli una Kneazles pura asi que es mas fuerte y agresiva que los demas - explico la señora tomando la jaula - la quieres? Una que necesitas una licencia especial para tenerla al ser completamente Kneazles

Ishizu me conseguira la licencia tonta esa, quiero a la bola de pelos - dijo con terquedad el Yami tomando la jaula para sacar a la felina, esta maullo contenta de ser libre y busco subirse al hombro del peliblanco, Bakura intento detenerla para tenerla en sus brazos pero esta le siseo clavando sus garras en su hombro para que no la quitaran de donde ella queria estar...

Ahora Bakura entendio por que estaba encerrada la chiquilla era tan terca, decidida y agresiva como el. Aunque se encogio de hombros, aun le encantaba la minina color gris muy esponjosa con motitas negras en su pelaje, esa personalidad no hizo mas que encantarle al Yami.

Si estas seguro de que la quieres esta bien, te arreglare el papeleo y tu te aseguras de conseguir la licencia lo mas pronto posible para que no te la quiten - dijo la mujer mirando a la felina comodamente acurrucada en el hombro del peliblanco.

Como la llamaras Kura? - pregunto Ryou sonriendo feliz de que su Yami alla encontrado un compañero.

Nila - respondio rapidamente Bakura acariciando una de las orejitas peludas.

Malik por su parte estaba intentado escoger entre dos felinos dorados que jugueteaban juntos, uno tenia el carisma que queria y el otro era demasiado adorable. Su Yami se acerco viendo que este se estaba tardando mucho - que sucede Malik? No querias uno?

No me decido de cual! Los dos son lindos - respondio su Hikary haciendo un puchero.

Toma ambos y listo - gruño Marik mirando a las bolas de pelo jugar, eran lindos pero el ya tenia a su "pequeño" gatito esperandolo en casa... Si por pequeño aceptas un Nundu no muy viejo que consiguio domar hace poco, bueno ella lo domo a el o algo asi, su relacion era realmente extraña pero comi todo con el Yami rubio era extraño nadie intentaba analizar la cosa.

Pero Ryou los pagara, no quiero hacerle gastar de mas - recordo con remordimiento.

Ishizu puede pagarle a el la diferencia si es mucho asi que toma ambos y ya - gruño tomando a los dos felinos gimientes y colocandolos en brazos de su Hikary.

Malik ya sabia que iba a tomar ambos mininos, uno habia comenzado a morder juguetonamente su dedo mientras el otro mordia la oreja del contrario, si Malik no habia soltado un penetrante grito de Awww!! Fue por pura fuerza de voluntad - quiero esto dos!

Bien uno de ellos es una mezcla y el otro es un simple gato, los dos son hembras - informo señalando primero a uno que era dorado con el pelaje pareciendo un leon y el otro era un dorado mas tostado con rayas de color marron.

Las llamare.... Kamala y Yary - Malik estaba muy contento acariciando a sus dos nuevas mascotas.

Vamos a necesitar algum Buho o lechuza para comunicarnos mientras estemos en la escuela - intervino Yami trayendo consigo una jaula con una ave parecida a un aguila, Malik la reconocio como una de las aves nativas de Egipto, era parecida a un Aguila de color crema y detalles en marron - se llama Horus

Yo ya habia pensado lo mismo, les presento a Seth - esta vez Marik presento a su ave de aspecto feroz - vas a tomar un ave Ladron de Tumbas? Yo no te prestare a Seth

.... Dame un segundo - murmuro el aludido buscando por el lugar hasta que vio un buho de aspecto inteligente de color gris y negro, no sabia para que lo tomaba realmente ya que ni el o Ryou tenian muchas personas a las cuales hablarles pero bueno tomaba el ave porciacaso - este! Seras... Apep!

Los Hikary no les estaban prestando atencion, miraban collares para sus nuevos mininos. Asi fue como al final Kurami termino con um collar amatista y ligeros brillitos, Yue con uno blanco, mientras Malik le habia puesto a Kamala un collar naranja y Yary uno amarillo. Ryou le habia escogido uno color rojo a Nila para que combinara con la chaqueta roja que siempre usaba, todos los collares con unas placas con sus nombre y dueños.

Los alimentos y las cosas de los animales, mas los animales en su mismo son 16 galeones con 8 sickles y 19 Knuts - contabilizo todo y Ryou saco su bolsa para darle el dinero - los collares de los felinos son autolimpiables, autoreparables y creceran con ellos

Ahora que hacemos? Mi hermana no ha llegado aun - dijo Malik en cuanto estaban fuera de la tienda, sus cosas estaban empequeñesidas y guardadas en sus bolsillos, los animales estaban en sus brazos - podemos explorar y luego volveremos aqui!

Deberiamos esperar a Ishizu Malik - Ryou como siempre era la voz de la razon - podriamos meternos en problemas...

Estaremos bien Hikary, podemos adelantar buscando los calderos e ingredientes para pociones - tranquilizo Bakura a su Hikary.

Bien... Supongo que si no llamamos mucho la atencion estaremos bien - murmuro Ryou algo inseguro. Asi fue como todos fueron al lugar lleno de cosas extrañas y liquidos babosos derranados por el suelo, Ryou estaba realmente asqueado del lugar y apuraba a sus amigos para conseguir todo rapidamente, el realmente queria salir de ese lugar, ni siquiera queria tocar esas cosas asi que ordeno que porfavor sea enviado todo a Hogwarts.

Ryoi pago todo de nuevo, no le molestaba realmente aunque Malik le aseguro que su hermana le regresaria todo y mas, despues fueron a la tienda de calderos y aunque podian darse el lujo de comprar calderos costosos no eran asi de extravagantes. Asi que todos se conformaron con comprar un caldero cada uno de Peltre N°3, ni tan grande o tan chico - vamos a buscar los libros?

Si, Nee-san aun no a llegado asi que supongo que algo le detuvo en el ministerio - respondio Malik con el ceño fruncido, no era como que ella se tardara solo por que si mientras el estaba solo con su "ligeramente" psicopata Yami... Su hermana no les tenia demasiada confianza que se diga.

Podemos comprar los libros solos, tenemos que estar muy atentos por que son los libros de todos los años anteriores - recordo Ryou mirando la larga lista que tenian, su madre tenia algunos y ya habia comenzado a leerlos por suerte.

Todos asintieron y fueron hasta la libreria Flourish & Blotts, en cuanto entraron Ryou quedo encantado con la cantidad de libros que habia, definitivamente este era su tipo de lugar - cuales van a ser tus asignaturas electivas Ryou? - pregunto Yugi a su amigo curioso.

Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, Adivinacion y Runas Antiguas - respondio rapidamente - cuales seran las tuyas?

Estas seguro de que quieres tres? Tendremos las manos llenas con las obligatorias - pregunto Yugi escogiendo los libros que necesitaba - yo te acompañare en Runas Antiguas y Cuidado se Criaturas Magicas, solo tomare las dos reglamentarias para no abrumarme luego

Estare bien no te preocupes - respondio distraidamente por revisar los titulos de todo.

Malik, que escogeras tu? - pregunto el tricolor esta vez a su amigo rubio.

Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas y Adivinacion, lo siento Yugi pero he visto Runas Antiguas lo suficiente psra estar arto de ellas - respondio Malik mirando aburrido todo.

Por su parte los Yami estaban haciendo estupideces como era normal, Marik paseaba por las estanterias mirando los libros cuando de pronto llama su atencion un letrero de peligro, y como su cerebro no funcionaba igual que el del resto de los seres humanos fue directamente hacia alli. Yami y Bakura le veian negando con la cabeza, alguna idiotez haria el rubio yami y ellos no querian perderselo por nada del mundo, aunque ambos tenian una ligera duda... Que podria ser peligroso en una libreria?

Su respuesta fue respondida cuando un libro asesino brinco sobre un desprevenido Marik intentado matarlo a mordiscos, los gritos del rubio y las carcajadas de sus dos "amigos" llamaron la atencion de todos. El encargado de la tienda se acerco rapidamente a salvar de ser asesinado al yami - no leiste los carteles de "Prohibido" y "Peligroso"!?

Si pero queria saber por que era prohibido y peligroso - respondio Marik con varios cortes de papel en el cuerpo, definitivamente el libro habia ganado la batalla...

Marik, estas loco? - gruño su Hikary... Y puso los ojos en blanco segundos despues, era una pregunta muy estupida realmente - ...... No respondas Marik

El revuelo causado llamo la atencion de cierta pelirroja que estaba terminando de hacer lo que dijo que haria - niños, que hacen aqui solos? Puede ser peligroso, donde esta la Señorita Ishizu?

Mi hermana fue al miniterio para resolver nuestro papeleo e ingreso a la escuela, pero se ha tardado un poco - respondio Malik acariciando a uno de los mininos en sus brazos - ya casi terminabamos aqui

Yo les ayudare a terminar niños - dijo Molly alegremente y asi fue, gracias a ella lograron terminar de comprar sus libros y la señora se sorprendio cuando el peliblanco pago la para ella enorne suma de galeones sin problemas - su hermana aun no llega verdad? - pregunto en cuanto ya habian terminado y los libros serian enviados a Hogwarts magicamente igual que casi todo lo demas que compraron.

No, no llega y ya me estoy preocupando - respondio Malik mirando hacia los lados.

Seguro esta bien no te preocupes por ella, ahora supongo que terminaron todo y no tenemos nada que hacer... Ummm, quieren ir a la tienda de Quidditch? Podrian comprar escobas o interezarse por el deporte de los magos... - pregunto Molly pensativa. Pero antes de que cualquiera pueda responder Ishizu regreso con apariencia extresada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Nee-sama! Por que te tardaste tanto? - pregunto Malik en cuanto la chica habia aparecido junto a ellos.

Se supone que se quedarian en la tienda de mascotas - gruño Ishizu en cuanto escucho la pregunta - pero a juzgar de que no veo a todos los Aurores que tiene el ministerio aqui supongo que se portaron bien por primera vez..

Ishizu no somos tan desastrosos... O si? - nadie respondio, todos desviaron la mirada del rubio para evitar responder.

Y esos gatos? - pregunto Ishizu e cuanto vio las dos bola de pelo en brazos de su hermano.

Ryou las compro para nosotros! Es mas ya terminamos las compras y todo fue pagado por Ry, asi que tienes que devolverle el dinero - respondio Malik abrazando a sus gatitas contra si que maullaron contentas.

Ya tienes mascota, no debiste hacer gastar a Ryou de esa forma - reclamo suspirando - ahora quien sabe cuanto debere devolverle...

No puedo traerme a Rinoa, el es muy grande - y cuando Malik dice grande es por que lo es, mientras su Yami tenia un Nundu de mascota en casa el tenia un Erumpet joven tan desastrozo y explosivo como el - en cambio Kamala y Yary son pequeñas y podran hacerme compañia en la escuela

Ishizu suspiro, no podia hacer nada ya que los animales ya estaban en brazos de su hermano - tu vas a cuidar de tus mascotas Malik!

Si! - respondio el rubio sonriente, aunque sabia que su hermana ya habia hecho los arreglos para que una de sus elfos domesticos fueran a la escuela para atenderle y auudarle asi como la gran mayoria de las familias magicas hacian, Amu le ayudaria a cuidar de sus nuevas gatitas.

Vamos a volver a la casa si ya terminaron con todo, porfavor no quiero que vuelvan locos a los ingleses - pidio Ishizu sabiendo de lo especiales que eran sus 6 protegidos, principalmente su hermano y el Yami de este.

Por cierto Ishizu! Necesito una licencia para tenerla, sacame una - dijo Bakura de pronto señalando a la minina sobre su hombro.

Ishizu suspiro por enesimas vez en el dia - Yo les buscare licencias a todos para criaturas extrañas y peligrosas, por cierto Seto les manda a decir que en cuanto esten en Hogwarts le escriban para que el les envie unos regalos para su proteccion, me tarde un poco por que tuve que hacer un viaje sorpresa a Japon para contarle todo lo que habia pasado y conociendolo.... No quiero saber realmente que les va a regalar

* * *

_Pocos dias despues..._

Los chicos estaban absolutamente aburridos en la sede de la orden, incluso Yami y Bakura habian dejado de pelear de lo aburridos que estaban, sus mininos y las serpientes estaban con ellos mirando el aburrimiento de sus Master con aun fastidio - _Master... Y ssi vasmos a casass de Master Kikiro? No queria mostrarlesss la casa a sus amigos? _\- pregunto Anna ya fastidiada de mirar a Ryou a punto de morir de aburriento.

Es una buena idea, yo he estado pensando hacer una base alli - comento Bakura habiendo escuchado el comentario de la serpiente.

A que te refieres Kura? - pregunto su Hikary curioso.

Este pais esta al borde de una guerra y segun lo que he escuchado el ministerio no quiere abmitirlo, por eso es que Dumbledore nos queria aqui ya que necesita toda la ayuda que pueden obtener para ganar - explico Bakura con seriedad - asi que mejor armar un lugar seguro donde organizarnos si lo llegamos a necesitar

Es una buena idea - asintio Yami pensativo.

Pero los demas no nos buscaran si nos vamos demasiado tiempo? - intervino Yugi nervioso.

No podran encontrarnos ya que nos iremos usando las sombras, ademas no nos tardaremos mucho, solo lo suficiente para organizar todo - respondio el Yami sonriendo con malicia - nos vamos entonces?

Todo asintieron y siguieron a Bakura, este abrio el portal tomando de la mano a su Hikary, sus serpientes estaban bien enrroscadas sobre ellos, Nila estaba sobre su hombro como ya era la costumbre y Yue en los brazos de Ryou. Los demas tambien tomaron a sus mascotas para serguir a los peliblancos por el portal - hogar, dulce hogar!! - exclamo Bakura extendiendo las manos para mostrarles a todos el lugar.

Es tuya Ry? Esta bonita.. - comento Yugi asombrado mirando el lugar. Su gatita se habia bajado de sus brazos y exploraba con cautela todo.

Buen dia Master, se tardo bastante en regresar - la vo de Gary saludando hizo que Ryou se fijara en el elfo detras de el.

Tambien tienes un Elfo Domestico Ry? Deberias llevarle a la escuela para que te ayude - comento Malik mirando a la criatura.

Puedo llevarlo? - pregunto Ryou confundido.

Si tonto, le dire a Ishizu que haga los arreglos, todas las familias magicas le dejan a sus hijos en Hogwarts o cualquier otra escuela magica uno a dos Elfos Domesticos para que les atiendan y asi puedes llamarle si necesitas algo en especifico - respondio - si no los necesitan simplemente ayudan en la cocina y mantenimiento de Hogwarts

Bien tengo algunos planes! - dijo Bakura de pronto - como esta sera nuestra base vamos a arreglar una cuantas cosas!

Como que? - pregunto Yami curioso.

Diamound es nuestro Ka y puede protegerse en nuestra sala del alma. Mientras Nila, Yue, Dara y Anna no pueden al igual que sus animales - comenzo con seriedad - asi que planeo ponerles a mis animales un hechizo en sus collares o cuerpos a base de magia de sombras, con el cual podran estar con nosotros o irse a esta casa de haber peligro, la propuesta esta tambien para sus animales y aqui seran cuidados por el otro Elfo Domestico que quedaria

Es una magnifica idea pero... Funcionara? - pregunto Marik serio.

Claro que funcionara! La magia de sombras es indetectable ya que se mezcla con sus alrededores y es como magia natural, nunca rastrearan a donde se van los animales, ahora estan cachorros pero luego los entrenaremos para ayudarnos! - explico algo mosqueado - nosotros mismos podemos esconder cosas importantes o escondernos de ser necesario

Me agrada la idea, te ayudare reforzando las barreras de la casa - agrego Yami sonriendo, quien hubiera dicho que el y Bakura podrian trabajar juntos en algo - nadie podra entrar o siquiera saber que existe esta casa...

Algun tiempo y mucho trabajo despues podian dar su trabajo por hecho, asi que rapidamente regresaron a la sede de la orden, notaron que nadie se habia percatado de su salida para su fortuna y buscaron probar sus hechizo. Los hechizos funcionaba como un transportador para que las mascotas llegaran de la casa de Ryou a donde esten ello o viseversa, pero a ultimo minuto les habian agregado una manera de llamar a sus mascotas por si las necesitaban.

Ryou fue el primero en llamar a Dara con una chispa de magia, minitos despues la vieron entrar por una de las sombras en la habitacion - "_supongo que funcionoss Master!"_

Funciono chicos, ahora con los gatitos! - exclamo Ryou sonriendo ampliamente.

Uno a uno los felinos regresaron con ellos a distintos a su tiempo y estilo, la mas graciosa fue la rodada entrada de las gatitas de Malik, como estaban practicando y a la vez compitiendo entre ellas entraron dando vueltas en una pequeña bola peluda - bien esta de mas decir que esto queda entre nosotros y los animales tambien se quedan aqui mientras no vayamos a Hogwarts, no queremos a estos idiotas fenix haciendo preguntas - dijo Bakura para despedirse de los chicos que iban cada quien a sus habitaciones.

Paso el tiempo que quedaba y hoy era el dia en que iban a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, lo que por supuesto significaba un desmadre para la orden de baules voladores y Molly gritandole a sus hijos cosas que estaban por olvidar. Los Yamis y Hikarys por el contrario no estaban tan mal, ellos realmente no habia desempacado mucho asi que no tenian mucho que guardar. Ellos solo estaban esperando que llegara Ishizu para terminar de irse, no se irian con el grupo de la orden ya que a ninguno de ellos le agradaba eso del desastre protector que le harian a Harry por ser el elegido.

De solo pensar en estar en ese circulo desastroso les daba claustrofobia, Ishizu llego en un pequeño estallido que los chicos habian aprendido se llama "Aparicion" y levantaron con magia sus cosas para irse en el auto que seguramente habia conseguido la morena - adios Harry, nos vemos en la escuela! - se despidio Ryou abrazando a su amigo.

O en el tren, recuerda que iremos al mismo lugar - respondio sonriendo Harry, su padrino se acercaba desde atras para despedir a Ryou tambien.

Adios Señor Sirio! Fue realmente un placer conocerte... - aunque Ryou no habia salido mucho de su habitacion si se habia encargado de conocer a su Tio al menos un poco, era algo tosco pero a Ryou le encantaba... A veces se encontraba deseando que su padre se comportara tan amable como el lo hacia.

Adios? Yo voy a ir contigo a la estacion mocoso! - dijo para soltar una de esas estruendosas carcajadas suyas - y señor me hace sentir viejo, llamame por mi nombre o me da igual si quieres llamarme tio

... Eh... Tio? Esta bien.... Supongo que si no tienes problemas - Ryou era un manojo de nervios, el no tenia muchos familiares y el unico que tenia hasta hace poco era su padre que parecia odiarle, que su supuesto Tio no quiera ser nombrado con extremo respeto como su padre era extraño para el y le hacia sentir timido... Incluso querido, claro eso fue hasta que capto la primera parte - pero Tio Sirio, no puedes salir! Te atraparan y meteras en problemas...

O no me atraparan no te preocupes - aseguro el pelinegro guiñandole un ojo, ante los ojos atonitos de Ryou este de pronto se transformo en un perro algo tosco como el.

Ehh? - pregunto Ryou cofundido y recibio una lamida juguetona del perro.

Sirio es un animago, el puede convertirse en un perro a voluntad y nadie lo sabe, asi que no lo notaran de ninguna forma - dijo Harry mirando divertido a Ryou que intentaba quitarse a un Snuffles muy entretenido de encima - conoce a Snuffles, Ryou!

........ Snuffles? - pregunto Ryou riendo mientras se levantaba del suelo

Asi debes llamar a Sirius cuando esten fuera Ryou, para no le descubran - explico Harry

Pero si va conmigo no podra ir contigo - recordo Ryou con tristeza - el es tu padrino y supongo que querias ir con el

Harry nego con la caveza sin creer el nivel de desinteres de su amigo - El me esperara en la estacion para despedirnos no te preocupes

O bueno, vamos Snuffles! - dijo un Ryou sonriente yendo con sus amigos que le esperaban seguido del perro.

Y ahora tienes una nueva mascota? - pregunto Bakura confundido, Snuffles hizo algo que queria hacer desde que conocio al idiota posesivo de su inocente sobrinito, se acerco sorpresivamente al peliblanco para morder su mano con toda la fuerza posible - ahhh!!! Perro del demonio!

Snuffles! Sueltalo! - grito el Hikary en cuanto escucho el grito y vio la sangre - Snuffles dije ahora!

Satisfecho de su travezura Snuffles se aleja para pararse a un lado de su sobrino sonriendo solo como un perro podria, sonrio aun mas ampliamente cuando el idiota le fulmino con la mirada... Se sentia muy bien eso de celar a su tierno sobrinito, con Harry no podia hacer lo mismo ya que no contaba con esas ciertas cualidades... Osea ser demasiado inocente para tu propio bien y tener a un "amigo" que quiere violarte en cualquier momento.

No vamos a traer a esa cosa con nosotros! - gruño Bakura sosteniendo su mano herida, pero realmente nadie le presto atencion y no le quedo mas remedio que subir al auto.

Señor Sirius puede tomar su forma humana, aqui no hay nadie que te delate, incluso el que maneja es mi hermano adoptivo - dijo Ishizu sonriendo - hasta puedes bajar con nosotros asi, Yugi tiene el poder de formar una barrera alrededor de nosotros donde nadie nos podra ver o sentir

En serio? Genial... - exclamo el pelinegro tomando su forma humana sentado a un lado de Ryou - seguro que no me veran? Si lo hacen todos los Aurores habidos y por haber vendran por mi tracero

No te veran no te preocupes, Yugi-kun preparate con la llave - aviso Ishizu al tricolor que asintio sonriendo.

Bueno Ryou, quiero que te cuides mucho, principalmente de Bakura - dijo Sirius abrazando a al chico por los hombros descuidadamente - y tu! Si le tocas un cabello a Ryou ese mordisco no sera nada comparado con lo que te hare, asi que mas te vale alejar tus cochinas manos de mi sobrino

....... - Bakura iba a decir algo en respuesta pero mejor se quedo callado no vaya a ser que le diera al tipo por celar a Ryou como una madre.

En todo el camino Ryou y Sirius hablaron de todo un poco mientras todos les miraban con una sonrisa, nadie se metio en la conversa ya que todos sabian que a Ryou le hacia bien hablar con un familiar que no le queria hacer daño, ni siqueira Bakura se metio... Aunque el era nada mas para evitar que su Hikary se enojara o Sirius le hiciera alguna maldad, sabia reconocer a un bromista malicioso cuando le veia y Sirius era uno de esos.

En cuanto habia llegado el grupo bajo organizando todo en los carritos, Sirius estaba un poco nervioso pero rapidamente se dio cuenta de que ni lo Muggles o Magos que andaban por el lugar le veian... Se aterro cuando en un movimiento brusco que hizo sin querer iba a tocar una persona, cual fue su sorpresa cuando atravezo a dicha persona como un fantasma - que demonios?

Somos intangibles, invisibles e insonoros. Asi que nadie puede escucharnos, vernos o sentirnos - explico simplemente Ishizu, no le iba a decir que todo eso era producto de la llave del milenio, el pelinegro parecia ser de confianza pero eso era un secreto del pais y no se lo iban a contar aun, si Ryou decidia algun dia contarle a su pariente debia ser por que ganara mas confianza.

Por donde es que se toma el tren? - pregunto Yami de pronto confundido mirando el boleto en su mano.

No ves como ondula esa pared? Obviamente es la entrada protegida por una ilusion - gruño Marik rodando los ojos.

Y como demonios viste eso? - pregunto Sirius curioso.

Ellos no son afectados por ningun tipo se ilusion o mentira - exploco Ishizu apoyada en una de las paredes - chicos! Pasen de una vez la pared

Los chicos asintieron y sin miedo comenzaron a cruzar la pared, al otro lado vieron el tren que suponian era el que debian tomar con unas pocas familias regadas - creo que llegamos demasiado temprano

Un poco nada mas, el grupo de Harry deberia estar aqui en unos minutos - comento Sirio distraido - mejor nos despedimos aqui Ryou, vayan a tomar un buen lugar

Esta bien Tio, adios! - aunque no queria Ryou sabia que tenia que desperdirse, asi que abrazo fuertemente a un desprevenido Sirius que sonrio antes de devolverle el abrazo con cariño.

Cuidate Ry - murmuro Sirius desordenando sus cabellos juguetonamente.

Yugi levantara el hechizo asi que es mejor que vuelva a su forna animal - informo Ishizu al pelinegro que rapidamente asintio para tonar su forma de perro, Snuffles miro a su alrededor y noto que ahora las personas si se fijaban en ellos, principalmete en los chicos con color de piel y cabellos extraños.   
Ishizu se despidio de sus propios hermanos antes de que todos subieran al tren, Malik noto que el tren estaba casi vacio asi que podian escoger el bagon que les diera la gana - cual quieren ustedes?

Uno donde estemos nosotros seis solos porfavor la sede de la orden fueron demasiadas personas desconocidas reunidas para mi gusto - comento Yami - vamos a ese que esta al final...

Los demas asintieron antes de entrar al bagon, tenian algo de espacio de sobra ya que era grande pero les daba lo mismo, ellos estaban muy comodos alli y esperaban que nadie viniera a sentarse con ellos - _"Masster! Ya puedo salir?"_

_"Joder Diamound eresss una molestia, sal de una vez!"_ \- ladro Bakura con hastio a la serpiente enrroscada como siempre en su cuerpo.

_"Soy unass Molesstia!!? Intente estar metidosss bajo su ropass y digamess como se sientess! Apestass!" _\- siseo la serpiente enfrentando a Bakura - _"Master Ryousss si huele ricoss!! Por que no puedoss estar con el?"_

_"Por que eres un caballeross y nos dejarass el mejor transporte a nosotrass verdad queridoss?" _\- auch! Eso es malo, Anna casi no hablaba pero cuando lo hacia era mejor darle por su lado o si no habrian problemas.

Pero Diamound era todo un macho que tenia la ultima palabra igual que su Master Bakura - _"Si Anna, yo me quedo con el apestoso y ustedes con Master Ryuosss..."_

_"Asi me gusta Diamound, eres un amor" _\- y Anna fue a enrrocarse de nuevo pero mas visible alrededor del cuello de un Ryou extremadamente divertido por la conversa, es mas Dara y el estaban a punto de rodar por el suelo carcajeandose... Era cierto que las mascotas se parecian a los dueños, Diamound y Bakura eran el mismo tipo de dominados.

Diamound de pronto sintio un aura asesina detras de el y nervioso miro a muy enojado Bakura mirandolo con ganas de hacerse una cartera de piel de serpiente - _"ehh... Master?"_

_"Soy un Apestoso no Diamound?" _\- y el crugido de los nudillo de Bakura le dijo que iba a dolerle cualquiera sea la respuesta.

Por eso hizo lo mas inteligente que podia hacer - _"Master Ryou! Salvemeeeee!!"_

_"Que Master Ryou ni que nada pendejo!! Ven aqui para que le pueda hacer unos zapatos bastardo!" _\- pero antes de que Bakura pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Ryou tomo a Diamound aliviado en su regazo y miraba severo al ladron.

_"Que te dije de maltratar a Diamound?"_ \- gruño Ryou dejando que Diamound tambien se enrroscara sobre el.

_"Pero el empezo!!" _\- grito Bakura enojado y berrinchudo.

_"Me importa un comino! No le haras daño a Diamound y punto!!" _\- para los demas en el bagon toda la conversa fue una serie de silvidos y siseos, para al menos podian entender las expresiones y sabian que Bakura termino siendo regañado por su Hikary.... De nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto el personaje de Grethel le pertenece a Okami-Tsukiyomi que queria participar en le historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh o Harry Potter no me pertenecen!

Despues de esa pequeña escena todo se tranquilizo, fue un momento aburrido viendo por la ventana a las familias llegar y despedirse de sus hijos antes de subir al tren, vieron llegar a la comitiva completa de Harry llegar liderados por el paranoico psicopata de Alastor Moody. Una de las razones por la.que ni Ryou o Bakura quisieron salir de la habitacion era que el paranoico ese les miraba como si fueran a asesinarlos a todos em cualquier momento, bueno Bakura estuvo a punto muchas veces principamente por el psicopata paranoico pero eso no era algo que dirian ellos claro.

Estaban viendo a Snuffles saludar a Harry cuando la puerta de su bagon es tocada de pronto, Yami rodo los ojos con fastidio, lo menos que queria era que alguien entrara al bagon con ellos pero buenoo!! Habia que ser amable - pase

Una chica pelinegra notablemente menor que ellos entro con algo de timidez - perdon... Ya casi todos los bagones estan llenos y me da penita entrar porque parecen comodos hablando entre ellos, puedo quedarme aqui con ustedes porfavor?

Claro, ven sientate aqui - contesto Ryou sonriendo suavemente, la chica parecia agradable.

Muchas gracias, me ayudarias a colocar mis cosas? - pregunto estando cargada de varias maletas, Ryou amablemente le ayudo a acomodarse, aunque la chica no dejo que un maletin que cargaba con ella ffuera quitado de su mano - perdon esto es muy importante para mi, aqui llevo mis criaturas y debe ser manejado con cuidado

Oh vale! - dijo Ryou asintiendo - soy Ryou Bakura, y este a mi lado es Akefia Bakura - se presento a si mismo y a su Yami - ellos son Yugi y Atem Mutou, Marik y Malik Ishtar estan por alla - señalo para presentar a los chicos con el.

Un gusto conocerles a todos, soy Grethel y estoy nueva aqui, veran soy una estudiante de intercambio - explico la muchacha - vengo de suramerica, Peru ya que estudiaba en CasteloBruxo

Nosotros somos iguales, estamos aqui de intercambio solo que venimos de Africa, especificamente de Egipto - todos habian quedado en la misma historia, eran estudiantes de intercambio de Egipto ya que de esa forma estaban sus papeles y asi estarian mas protegidos - porque decidiste venir aqui?

Por que queria conocer las criaturas magicas que existen en este lado del mundo - respondio sonriente - quiero ser magizoologa mas adelante

A mi tambien me gustan los animales, que tipos de criaturas tienes? - pregunto Ryou con curiosiad señalando la maleta.

Muchas! Solo que no es muy bueno que te las muestre ahora, estamos en un bagon y algunas no son presisamente pequeñas - explico con algo de pena la chica - pero en lo que tengamos espacio te prometo presentartelas! Aunque.... Oh! Pero pueden ir conociendo a Yugi mi Bakaneko, ha sido desde siempre mi protector - como un fastasma aparecio el felino mirandolos con algo de cautela y parandose protectoramente junto a Grethel.

Amorop, este es mi alebrije el cual es muy dulce conmigo pero no le gustan mucho los extraños - este aparcio en una bruma azul y era como un lobo negro con manchas de otros colores, con una alas mas o menos grandes en la espalda, se quedo mirando al grupo con reselo y tenso como esperando algo - Lan-Dao-Mau es el ultimo de mis amigos que llevo conmigo, en un Runespoor joven y muy divertido, aunque a veces se pelean entre ellos - de entre su ropa la chica saco una serpiente de tres cabeza color roja aunque sus escamas brillaban de color doradas y naranjas, vieron con curiosidad a las serpientes que ya estaban alli - las demas criaturas si estan dentro del maletin

Me gusta mucho el lobo, aunque a quien engaño, todas estan geniales! - comento Ryou mirandolas contento, antes e sonreir tranquilizadoramente - Esta bien, estare ancioso por ver a las demas en cuanto podamos, tambien quieres conocer a nuestros gatitos?

Si! - exclamo Grethel contenta y casi brincando en su asiento mientras el peliblanco iba por las Jaulas de Nila y Jue. Ryou suspiro viendo que Nila parecia algo enojada por estar encerrada y Yue le miraba con ojos somnolientos, los libero a ambos frente a la chica emocionada - estos son Yue y Nila, ten cuidado con Nila que tiene algo de mal caracter

Aww! Estan preciosos! - exclamo tomando a Yue en sus brazos, sabia que Nila intentaria arañarla ya que la miraba con desconfianza, sabia que era mejor dejar que la felina se aconstumbrara a ella antes de intentar acariciarle - y esas de hay son variaciones de la serpiente Apep?

Pues sip! Este es Diamound, y ellas son Dara y Anna - presento el hikary a las tres serpiente enrrocasdas sobre el que bajaron a conocer a la Runespoor.

Yo tambien tengo unas cuantas especies de serpientes, un Basilisco y otras cositas mas - comento aun acariciando al felino muy contento en su regazo, mientras su propio Bakaneko miraba a los nuevos felinos con curiosidad.

Tienes un Basilisco!!? - pregunto Bakura con los ojos muy abiertos y una inmensa sonrisa - yo quiero uno!!

.... Pues, necesitas permisos especiales y de por si los Basiliscos son raros de tenerlos por lo peligrosos que son, el mio aun esta muy pequeño asi que ni siquiera puedo ofrecerte una cria - explico apenada - ahora parece una simple serpiente, pero... Podrias intentar criarle, toma un huevo de gallina y has que un sapo lo empoye, cuando eclosione deberia nacer un Basilisco... Aunque primero deberias sacar los permiso y licencias

Ya tengo permiso para todo tipo de criaturas - informo ya planificando como hacerle para conseguir el Basilisco.

Si vas a tener un Basilico yo le criare Bakura, no quiero una maquina psicopata y asesina - gruño Ryou mirando ceñudo a su Yami.

Es que el Basilisco sera de ambos Ry no te preocupes - tranquilizo Bakura abrazandolo - _pero mas mio..._

Yo puedo ayudarles con eso - se ofrecio la chica sonriendo.

La cria de Basiliscos no esta prohibida? - pregunto Yami mirando a Bakura con el ceño fruncido.

Si lo esta... Pero si presentas al animal bien entrenado y los permisos necesarios para tenerle no hay problema, tambien deberias cuidarte que no vean mientras nazca, cualquier cosa encontraste al Basilisco y le domaste - explico con una sonrisa picara Grethel - los Basiliscos no son criaturas malas mientras les cries bien, ningun animal es malo realmente, todo depende de como ha sido tratado en su vida

Estaban tan inmersos en su conversa que nadie noto que ya habia arrancado el tren hace algunos minutos, se dieron cuenta de ello cuando tocaron a la puerta y vino un carrito de dulces, los animales se escondieron donde pudieron en cuanto vieron la puerta abrirse - dulces!! Tengo hambre... Quien quiere? Ishizu-nee me dejo dinero y si quiren les brindo...

Yo tengo mi dinero propio no te preocupes Malik - dijo Ryou comenzando a elegir dulces... Principalmente esas ranas de chocolate, que le perdonen pero el ama el chocolate - quieres algo Grethel?

Oh... No quiero ser una molestia, tengo mi propio dinero - respondio algo cohibida.

No te preocupes, tengo de sobra ya que Ishizu insistio en devolverme todo lo que gaste asi que lo tengo completo - dijo Ryou mas para los demas chicos que para Grethel que le miro confundida - perdon por hablar sin que nos entiendas, es que yo pague todos los gastos de lo que ibamos a necesitar en Hogwarts y luego la hermana mayor de Malik me lo devolvio

La chica asintio sin saber que mas decir, entre conversas y compartiendo dulces entre los adolescentes pasaron las horas, los felinos y otros animales fueron guardados despues de un tiempo al verlos un poco agotados de estar fuera aunque el Bakaneko se quedo protectoramente en el hombro de Grethel. Hasta que de nuevo fueron sacados de su coversa cuando el bagon se abrio y entro el rubio que habia conocido en la tienda de tunicas seguido por otros dos chicos - ohh.. Son ustedes, no sabia que estaban en Hogwarts

Este es nuestro primer año en al escuela Draco, somos estudiantes de intercambio asi que no te preocupes - respondio Ryou sonriendole - ettoo.. Una pregunta, tu mama era una Black verdad?

Si... Por que lo preguntas? - pregunto curioso sentandose en algun lugar del bagon.

Ryou sonrio con algo de picardia antes de responder - Somos primos en algun punto, asi que te doy la noticia, mi padre es Angelo Black

Madre ya me lo habia dicho en cuanto salimos de la tienda, ademas me comento lo muy amiga que era de tu madre, por cierto por que desaparecieron de pronto? - Draco estaba muy curioso en cuanto a eso - mi madre dice que se entristecio mucho cuando su mejor amiga y casi cuñada desaparecio llevandose a la lindura de hijo que tenia

No sabria decirte, desde que tengo memoria vivi en el mundo Muggle, le tendrias que preguntar a mi padre por que mi madre murio hace años - explico con algo de neutralidad, a su padre no le habia visto desde el desastre con su Tia Melek y eso aun le tenia algo deprimido - no sabia mucho del mundo magico hasta hace poco

Eso es una mierda y disculpame la expresion, haber tenido que resistir tanto tiempo junto a pateticos Muggles - Ryou fruncio el ceño cuando escucho el completo desden con el que pronuncio la frase.

No fue tan malo, existen personas no magicas que tambien son amables, la magia no te hace especial ni distinto a ellos, solo es un agregado - regaño el peliblanco.

No opino lo mismo pero bueno - hablo distraidamente, no le habia gustado el comentario mucho pero si habia estado con ellos desde que recuerda no se podia hacer nada, su madre le habia dicho que estaba segura que su primo entraria a Slytherin y alli le ayudaria a entender muchas cosas - quien es su amiga?

A ella la conocimos aqui mismo, el tren ya estaba lleno y al no conocer a nadie como nosotros entro aqui, se llama Grethel - presento Ryou a la chica que no habia dicho nada para no interrumpir.

Un gusto, soy Draco Malfoy - se presento el mismo tomando la mano de la chica con educacion.

El gusto es mio - la chica hizo lo mismo antes de que el rubio se levantara.

No se si se han dado cuenta pero ya casi llegamos a Hogwarts, deberian ya haberse cambiado a las tunicas escolares - dijo al levantarse - si necesitan algo siempre pueden preguntarme, soy el prefecto de Slytherin

Con eso todos vieron al rubio salir y corrieron a sacar las tunicas de sus cosas - joder! Se nos olvido ese detalle

Chicos yo voy a cambiarme al baño y regreso, podrian esperarme mientras? No quiero andar sola en un sitio que no conozco - pidio con ojitos tiernos

No te preocupes te esperaremos - accedio sonriente Yami ganadose una sonrisa de la chica.   
Pasaron unos minutos donde todos se estaban cambiando al uniforme cuando escuchan un desmadre por el pasillo, ya casi estando listos se asoman por la puerta y ven a Draco gritandole a alguien dentro de un Bagon cercano a ellos. Congelados en su lugar le ven entrar al bagon y segundos despues es empujado bruscamente fuera por el pelirrojo amigo de Harry. Enojado ven a Draco levantarse para alejarse del lugar - ehh Draco, sucedio algo? - pregunto Ryou preocupado.

La comadreja, la sangre sucia y el patetico potter eso paso!! - le escucharon gritar antes de que pasara a paso rapido frente a ellos y se largata por el pasillo.

Alguien esta de mal humor... - comento Marik riendose, el habia visto el ligero moreton que tenia el rubio.

Me perdi de algo? - Grethel llegando ya vestida les interrumpio, se veia notablemente confundida por verlos a todos alli parados en las puertas del bagon.

No fue nada no te preocupes Grethel - respondio Yami soltando un suspiro.

Con eso los chicos terminaron de arreglarse y estar listos para cuando el tren se detuvo - que hacemos con las cosas? Tenemos que bajarlas? - pregunto Yugi confundido.

Creo que no, no veo a nadie bajarse del tren con equipaje, asi que supongo que alguien la bajara y llevara dentro - respondio Malik observando a los chicos bajar - despues tendremos que ver si se piden en algun lugar

Creo que son llevadas directamente a nuestras habitaciones, de todas maneras le pedi a Edna que cuidara y organizara nuestras cosas, principalmente por Nila y Yue - dijo Ryou - _"Diamound tu iras con Kura. Dara y Anna ustedes conmigo" _\- les pidio a las serpientes que asintieron para hacer lo que les dijeron.

Los chicos se bajaron y miraron confundidos sus alrededores - ehh... Por donde tenemos que ir?

Una chica rubia se acerco hasta ellos sonriendo de forma suave - hola, soy Luna Lovegood y ustedes parecen algo perdidos, necesitan alguna cosa?

Supongo que tu eres estudiante de Hogwarts tambien, somos nuevos estudiantes pero de intercambio y no sabemos qje se supone que debemos hacer - respondio Ryou sonriendole - un gusto por cierto soy Ryou Bakura

Tienes un nombre y cabellos muy bonito Ryou - comento de forma distraida antes de sonreir - no estoy muy segura de lo que deberian hacer, los primeros años viajan en bote por el lago, pero ustedes se ven demasiado grandes para esos botes asi que supongo que iran con los demas en los carruajes, siganme los llevare

La rubia comenzo a caminar y los adolescentes le seguieron sin saber que mas hacer, no caminaron mucho antes de que todos vieran los carruajes y caballos extraños que tiraban de ellos - cool! Ese es mi tipo de animal de carga

Esos son Thestral, las personas dicen que son malos por que se alimentan de carne y solo los que han convivido con la muerte pueden verlos - explico luna con simpleza - pero yo no pienso que sean malos, son simples animales incomprendidos, ustedes porque pueden verlos?

Oh... Una pregunta que aun no podia ser respondida. Bakura y Yami ni habia que preguntarse por que podian verles, joder ellos eran unos espiritus sellados despues de morir en un objeto. Ryou ya habia muerto una vez cuando se sacrifico por sus amigos en el primer juego sombrio, ni el sabia como carajos revivio realmente por que el gasto TODO su Ba y Ka en detener a Bakura, la unica explicacion que tenia era que Zork le habia salvado para no quedarse sin cuerpo para poseer. Marik es algo extraño que no estuvo no muerto o vivo hasta hace poco, y Malik casi no moria en Battle City. Yugi murio retoricamente a manos de su propio Yami, el le "mato" en el chasco con los oricalcos.

Asi que no eera extraño eel que pudieran ver a dichos caballos cuando no solo habian convivido con la muerte, habian ESTADO muertos en algun sentido. Pero claron nada de eso era algo que dirian ahora en medio de tantos magos extraños, asi que lo mejor que se les ocurrio fue - ...... Nuestra vida ha sido complicada Luna, no podemos no empezar a contar sin que tengamos que entrar

Ohh.. Bien suban a uno de los carrujes de una vez entonces chicos! - exclamo Luna sin hacer realmente incapie en preguntar, si tenia algo de curiosidad pero si ellos no le querian decir nada era por alguna razon asi que no les precionaba - nos vemos en Hogwarts!

Los Hikarys y Grethel mas que todo se despidieron de la chica y subieron a uno de los carruajes, Bakura estaba muy entretenido mirando por la ventana del carruaje el paisaje tenebroso alrededor del castillo y a los Thestral tirando de los carros - sabian que hay una bestia marina en el lago de Hogwarts?

Creo que era una especie de serpiente o calamar gigante - agrego Yugi a lo dicho por la chica.

Yo quisiera verle! - exclamo Grethel contenta

Dentro de poco se vio el enorme castillo de Hogwarts y los chicos bajaron de los carruajes, ahora era otro momento donde los adoslescentes se quedaban sin saber a donde ir o que mas hacer, vieron al grupo con el que estaban avanzar y los chicos avanzaron con ellos.

Entraron al castillo y una señora mayor les estaba esperando - buen dia alumnos y bienvenidos a este nuevo periodo escolar! Soy la Subdirectora Minerva McGonagall, Los primeros años vendran conmigo y los demas entraran de una vez, las transferencias iran con el Profesor Severus Snape - informo señanlando al hombre pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos a su lado.

Todos comenzaron a separarse hasta que solo quedaron las transferencias con el pelinegro - siganme, ustedes pasaran despues de los primeros años para ver en que casa quedaran, cuando digan su nombre pasen al frente y sintense en el banco que esta al medio - bien ya notaron que el hombre no era muy alegre que se diga, aunque Ryou como portador de la balanza supo que lo que tenia era una tristeza muy grande por dentro. Fueron llevados a una esquina donde nadie en la sala podian verlos pero ellos podian ver a todos en el comedor inmenso. En el centro del atrio donde estaban los profesores habia un banco con un sombrero muy viejo sobre el, ante la mirada atonita del grupo el sombrero parece cobrar vida para comenzar a cantar.

_Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga, los fundadores del colegio creían que jamás se separarían._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo, un solo deseo compartían:_   
_crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_«¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!», decidieron los cuatro amigos sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

_Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_   
_a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor? Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, a ellos podía compararse._

_¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_   
_tan buenas amistades ?_

_Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin: «Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que tengan pura ascendencia.»_

_Dijo Ravenclaw: «Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos de probada inteligencia.»_

_Dijo Gryffindor: «Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que hayan logrado hazañas.»_

_Dijo Hufflepuff: «Yo les enseñaré a todos, y trataré a todos por igual.»_

_Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_   
_acogía en su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin sólo aceptaba a los magos de sangre limpia y gran astucia, como él, mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_   
_a los de mente muy despierta._

_Los más valientes y audaces_   
_tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor. La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_   
_y todo su saber les transmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_   
_durante largos años de felicidad, hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia, que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

_Las casas que, como cuatro pilares, habían sostenido nuestra escuela se pelearon entre ellas_   
_y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio_   
_mucho no podría aguantar,_   
_pues siempre había duelos y peleas entre amigos. Hasta que por fin una mañana_   
_el viejo Slytherin partió, y aunque las peleas cesaron, el colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores quedaron reducidos a tres volvieron a estar unidas las casas como pensaban estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_   
_y todos sabéis para qué: yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa porque ésa es mi misión, pero este año iré más lejos, escuchad atentamente mi canción: aunque estoy condenado a separaros creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber y cada año tengo que dividiros sigo pensando que así no lograremos_   
_eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales, las lecciones que la historia nos enseña, y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado por malignas fuerzas externas, y que si unidos no permanecemos por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos._

_Que comience la Selección_.

Todos se quedaron atonitos luego de escuchar eso menos el grupo escondido claro, Malik y Marik que tenian por hermana a Ishizu la cual era dueña del collar del milenio, sabian cuando se decia una abertencia profetica. Asi que se giraron hacia sus amigos para decir en voz baja - escucharon eso no?

Si eso es una profecia como sea que se mire - respondio Yami por los demas con seriedad - vamos a hacer un juramento aqui y ahora, no importa lo que escuchemos o donde caigamos siempre estaremos alli para ayudar al otro, esta claro?

Todos asintieron con el mismo grado de seriedad, hasta que notan movimiento en la sala y salen de su pequeño mundo sabiendo que cumplirian el juramento que hicieron sin importar el costo. El que conocieron con Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y todo el ruido en la sala se detuvo - Buen dia mis queridos estudiantes! Me da un gran placer verlos aqui para un nuevo periodo escolar, sin mas preambulos vamos a comenzar la ceremonia de seleccion!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh o Harry Potter no me pertenecen asi que comiencen a leer!

Los chicos desde su lugar vieron a los niños de once pasar al centro con distintos grados de nerviosismo, uno a uno fueron enviados a las mesas de sus casas como les llamaban, ya iban por la Z solo quedando unos dos pequeños que fueron rapidamente colocados. En eso Dumbledores se vuelve a levantar silenciando el poco ruido que se habia formado - ahora que terminamos esta parte debo anunciarles de una novedad este año, despues de un largo tiempo sin estudiantes de intercambio me complace anunciar que este años tendremos varios! Seis estudiantes de Uagadou y una de Castelobruxo, de les la bienvenida con un fuerte aplauso!

Y asi fue los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir y McGonagall se adelanto de nuevo con otro pergamino mas pequeño - Bakura, Akefia de Uagadou

Sin ningun tipo de nerviosismo de peliblanco Yami subio al atrio y se sento en el banco, ya habia visto ese proceso ciento de veces antes con los niños anteriores asi que ni sse inmuto cuando el sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza - _Umm que tenemos aqui... Una mente unida con otra?_

_Unida a mi Hikary, si a eso te refieres _\- respondio Bakura en su mente casi gruñendo, no le gustaba la sensacion de que este tonto buscara en su alma.

_No te enojes que simplemente analizare tus caracteristicas para meterte en tu casa de Hogwarts _\- explico el sombrero tranquilamente - _veo mucha ambicion, una de las caracteristicas principales de Slytherin, pero a su vez veo la proteccion y valentia que tienes a la hora de proteger a los tuyos carateristica de los Gryffindor_

_Tambien tienes un gran conocimiento, pero no lo buscas incansablemente como los Ravenclaw y muchismo menos eres tan amable como un Hufflepuff _\- el sombrero hablaba casi para si mismo mientras pensaba - _asi que la eleccion es entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, te cuento una cosas curiosa las casas aunque no lo crean tienen mas en comun de lo que ellos mismos creen, los dos son valientes y leales a su estilo. El detalle es que los Slytherin solamente se lanzaran al peligro si tienen las de ganar y saben que ganaran algo, tambien son leales pero para ganarte la lealtad real de un Slytherin tienes que demostrarle que en realidad la mereces ya que son demasiado desconfiados de los demas__ al tener la sabiduria y desconfianza para saber si alguien le utiliza_

_Los Gryffindor dan su confianza mas facilmente, son igual de valientes pero no miden sus riesgos y dificultades, no importa lo que se les atraviese siempre buscaran proteger los que quieren _\- explico el sombrero - _toma a los animales que los representan, los leones son valientes, poderosos, protectores e impulsivos; mientras las serpientes son ambiciosas, precavidas pero muy peligrosas si las molestas; ambos son iguales de peligroso si se buscan de mala manera_

_Tu eres ambicioso y leal, pero no das esa lealtad tan facilmente, tambien tienes una larga historia de magia en la sangre _\- enumero - _eres valiente pero piensas en lo que vas a hacer antes de hacer cualquier cosa, por eso tu casa ideal es... _SLYTHERIN!!

Bakura realmente no necesito toda la larga explicacion, el sabia como era y a donde iba a caer desde que leyo lo de las estupidas casas.... El detalle era que su Ryou tenia que estar en su misma casa para poder cuidarle o si no iba a enojarse mucho! Asi que mas le valia a ese tonto sombrero colocarle en la misma casa o si no iba a cortarle en trocitos. El sombrero fue retirado de su cabeza y se levanto para ir a la mesa que aun aplaudia, vio al rubio primo de su Hikary que le hacia señas para que se sentara junto a el.

Sabia que ustedes estarian en Slytherin - comento el rubio en cuanto Bakura se habia sentado a su lado.

Yo tambien estaba seguro de que aqui terminaria, solo espero que Ryou tambien lo haga - murmuro pero no pudieron seguir hablando antes de que otro nombre se dijera.

Bakura, Ryou de Uagadou! - Bakura vio a su Hikary subir timidamente al atrio y sentarse en el banco para que el sombrero fuera colocado sobre su cabeza.

_Umm... La otra parte de la mente supongo - _comento el sombrero a penas fue colocado sobre Ryou - _eres muy inocente, pero tienes el mismo potencial para ser un Slytherin que el muchacho anterior, tienes ambicion pero siempre y cuanto no lastimes a nadie haras lo posible para cumplir tus objetivos_

_Tambien te gusta mucho aprender pero cuando aprendes lo hace bien, los Ravenclaw tienen la particularidad de tener un oceano de conocimiento pero de un centimetro de pronfundidad, en su busquedad de conocimiento nunca indagan mas haya y solo aprenden lo que tienen _\- continuo mientras Ryou escuchaba con atencion - _eres tan amable como un Hufflepuff, pero tienes demasiadas otras caracteristicas como para quedar encajar alli realmente_

_Eres valiente, pero no lo suficiente como para lanzarte al vacio sin precaucion. Eres leal a quienes te son leales y eres astuto para salirte con la tuya cuando realmente necesitas _\- Ryou no pudo negar esa parte, si no fuera asi nunca habria sobrevivido a todo lo que ha vivido - _considerando todo... _SLYTHERIN!!

Ryou sonrio timido cuando escucho el aplauso de la mesa de verde antes le levantarse para ir a sentarse junto a su Yami algo sonrojado - aww... Kura! Si quede contigo

Somos dos mitades de una misma alma, no es extraño que nos parezcamos mas de lo que la personas creen - respondio el mayor abrazando a su Hikary.

El es mi primo - comento el rubio mas a los demas en la mesa - y el otro tambien es amigo mio

Hola! Me alegra conocerte, soy Pansy - el detector de perras de Bakura se activo en cuanto la chica hablo, asi que se encargo de mirarla con todo el desden que pudo - soy la novia de Draco

Bakura e incluso Ryou se encargaron de mirar con una ceja arqueada al rubio sin creer realmente lo que decia la tipa, la mirada algo resignada y estresada de Draco demostro no estar muy conforme con dicha realcion, asi que Ryou archivo para despues hablar con su primo haber como podia ayudarle. No se dijo nada mas ya que otro nombre fue dicho por McGonagall - Ishtar, Malik de Uagadou!

El rubio sonriente paso al banco y el sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza - _otra mente dividida, y ohh... Eres muy ambicioso y tienes un tanto de malicia oculta, realmente no tengo mucho que revisar aqui para estar seguro de que... _SLYTHERIN!!

Si, Malik esta con nosotros! - exclamo Ryou mirando al rubio bajarse del banco sonriendo felizmente.

Y eso es una sorpresa por que? - pregunto Bakura con una ceja arqueada - sorpresa es que el faraoncete o su enano terminaran aqui

Malik se sento al otro lado de Bakura chocando puños divertidos para que se quedaran callados esperando el siguiente nombre - Ishtar, Marik de Uagadou!

Siguiendo el proceso Marik camino hasta el atrio y se sento en el banco, solo que esta vez ni siquiera llego a posarse sobre la cabeza del rubio antes de gritar casi pareciendo aterrorizado - SLYTHERIN!!

Bakura, Ryou y Malik sonrieron nerviosamente ante eso; la locura de Marik aterrorizo hasta al pobre sombrero. Sin mas preambulos el rubio bajo sonriendo como el psicopata que era para sentarse a un lado de su Hikary - estamos juntos!

No es sorpresa! - Bakura comento con la misma emosion solo que sono especialmente sarcastica.

Miranda, Grethel de Castelobruxo! - McGonagall dijo el siguiente nombre y la chica que conocienron en el tren subio al atrio para sentarse en el banco.

_Ummm... Mucho instinto aventurero y bondad hay ti chica_ \- dijo el sombrero en cuanto estuvo sobre la cabeza de la chica - _eres muy amable y comprensiva, tambien tienes un amor muy profundo hacia la naturaleza en general, no es muy dificil ubicarte realmente... _GRYFFINDOR!!

La mesa del leon se levanto aplaudiendo y la chica camino hasta la mesa para sentarse en algun lugar, Mcgonagall se aclaro la garganta para decir el proximo nombre - Mutou, Yami de Uagadou

Con la seriedad y propiedad que le caracterizara el tricolor subio al atrio para sentars en el banco, fue un momento divertido intentar encajar el sombrero sobre la cabeza del chico por la abelera extraña que se gastaba - _jejeje eres interesante... Muy valiente y leal, pero aunque no lo creas tambien ambicioso y astuto_

_Tengo que hacer lo que pueda para mantener a salvo a mi Aibou _\- comento Yami con tranquilidad

_Estas aprendiendo como ser mas amable con los demas gracias a ese chico que siempre tienes en mente, pero tu mismo no eres tan benevolente aunque siempre te aseguras de ser justo - _enumero el sombrero - _no tengo dudas al respecto..... _SLYTHERIN!!

_QUE?? Yo no soy el ladron de tumbas o el psicopata, no soy malo! _\- gruño Yami enojado

_Y quien dijo que tienes que ser malo para estar en Slytherin? Tienes la astucia, destreza e ingenio necesario para ser un Slytherin mocoso. Como crees que ganas tus juegos? No solo con valentia o por que eres especial! Ademas los Slytherin son leales a los que se lo ganan, y tambien eres capaz de lo que sea con tal de ganar si te vez en apuros, no creas que no vi a los oricalcos esos! _\- gruño el sombrero antes de ser retirado de la cabeza de Yami.

El tricolor algo enojado se levanto de su lugar para ir a la mesa, ya sabia que seria separado de su Yugi, era imposible que el chico terminara en esta casa. Se sento a un lado de Ryou enfurruñado esperado ver a su Aibou caer en cualquiera de las otras casas, hasta que vio a Malik distraerle sentandose a un lado de el - tengo la bara del milenio, quieres que te ayude a que Yugi termine aqui?

.... Como lo harias? - bien quiza el sobrero tenia razon en una parte, si era por su Aibou era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Controlo al sombrero con la barra y le hago decir Slytherin! Para todos - murmuro en su oido - seamos sinceros, Yugi terminara en Gryffindor y para que puedas cuidarle sera un desastre..

Supongo que podrias... - pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar...

...... GRYFFINDOR!! - el sombrero ya habia gritado enviando a Yugi a otra mesa lejos de ellos.

Maldita sea! - exclamaron ambos al notar que su oportunidad se habia ido.

Mientras tanto Yugi recordaba entristecido como era que haba terminado en esta mesa lejos de su Yami - _tu eres un Gryffindor de cualquier manera, eres valiente y harias cualquier cosa por un amigo..._

_Porfavor, enviame con mi Yami y amigos, no importa si no pertenezco alli _\- pidio el chico con tristeza.

_No puedo hacer eso niño, tu eres totalmente Gryffindor, ademas no creas que tu Yami dejara esto asi y quiza esto ayude a unir las casas como espero asi que... _GRYFFINDOR!! - y fue como ahora estaba Yugi tristemente solo en la mesa Gryffindor.

No te desanimes, ustedes prometieron estar juntos no? No creo que tu Yami falte a esa promesa - comento Grethel que se encontraba junto al tricolor para tranquilizarle, Yugi le sonrio aunque todavia parecia algo triste.

Yami estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo de lo enojado que estaba, por que demonios tenian que haberlo enviado a este hueco del infierno lejos de su Aibou. Vio a Dumbledore levantarse y le fulmino con la mirada, que mierda era esa de separar a los estudiantes? Eso era una porqueria de sistema que solo propiciaba a las luchas entre las casas, y despues esperaban que todos covivieran sin problemas, el anciano solamente aplaudio y muchos platos de comida aparecieron en las mesas - a comer!!

Bakura mirando como Yami revolvia su comida sin querer comer mucho e intuyendo que el enano deberia estar igual suspiro sin creer lo que haria - Yami ve a buscar a tu Hikary y traelo aqui no importa si alguien dice algo, yo me encargare de enseñar unas cuantas lecciones por aqui para que no molesten - y la sonrisa de su compañero Yami le dijo que todos los Slytherin terminarian severamente traumados... Naa!! Dos segundos sin su Hikary y el estaba a punto de abrir el Reino de la Sombras para que se tragara todo el lugar, asi que le valia verga lo que Bakura hiciera.

En cuanto Yami asintio y fue alegremente a buscar a su Hikary, Bakura miro a los demas sobre la mesa con malicia, Ryou a su lado ignoro todo sabiendo que al menos su Yami traumaria a muchas personas por una buena causa... Era una mejora no? - Bien todos ustedes me prestaran atencion ahora mismo, dire algo muy importante y espero que quede claro - Bakura se habia levantado y todo para dar enfasis en sus palabras, aunque no era necesario el Yami siseaba y pronunciaba las palabras con una amenaza de muerte que hizo a toda la mesa voltearle a ver con atencion e incluso un poco de miedo, tambien habia colocado una barrera ilusoria de sombras para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba mas que la mesa misma.

Me alegra mucho su cooperacion, ahora bien tengo entendido de una estupida rivalidad que existe entre las casas pues dire desde ya que a nosotros nos vale verga eso - nadie dijo nada incluso toda la mesa se congelo en su lugar aterrorizados - Nosotros comeremos y convivimos con quien nos de la real gana, asi que mas les vale no decir nada cuando Yugi de Gryffindor este aqui y muchisimo menos nos jodan cuando vayamos para haya, estamos claros?

Pero los Slytherin y Gryffindor no se mezclan! - chillo estupidamente Pansy y con eso logro dar un poco de valor a los demas en la mesa que miraron al peliblanco de mala forma.

Cosa que no duro mucho cuando Bakura sonrio psicoticamente y Diamound salio siseando con enojo a la chica - _"Diamound has show nada mas, has que algunos se hagan en sus pantalones si puedes pero no muerdas a nadie para no buscarnos problemas el primer dia" _\- si bien no habia dicho nada amenazante no significaba que los demas se dieran cuenta de ello, su cara y escucharlo sisear como serpiente fue suficiente para que todos abrieran los ojos muy asustados. 

Tienes algo que decir que me detenga de hacer lo que quiero? - pregunto Bakura sedosamente a la chica aterrada, Diamound le hizo el favor de hacer enfasis en sus palabras abriendo su collar y mostrandose como toda una Cobra Egipcia Gigante en el lugar, solo que blanca con los detalles de su collar en azul electrico y negro.

A Pancy ya no le salia la voz realmente y nadie tenia mas hombria despues de que la serpiente enrroscada alrededor de Bakura mirara a todos con hambre, Ryou suspiro medio entretenido medio hastiado de que Bakura siempre hiciera esos espectaculos - ha quedado claro el punto? - pregunto el Yami alegremente y todos asintieron aterrorizados. Malik se encargo de manipular sutilmente las mentes de todos con la barra del milenio para que no se les ocurriera contar nada de esto a alguien despues.

Yami volvio con Yugi que tambien se habia arrastrado a Grethel para que no quedara sola en la mesa y nadie dijo nada, quien demonios tendria la hombria para hacerlo cuando Diamound todavia estaba sobre la mesa. Draco realmente no se habia asustado demasiado ya que habia visto serpientes antes y por dios!! El animal de su casa era una serpiente, ademas el sospechaba que algo asi pasaria despues de que uno de ellos habia sido separado, no le gustaba mucho tener un Gryffindor en la mesa pero el chico no era como los demas al menos.

Ryou, no me dijiste que tu amigo era parcel - dijo Draco curioso a su primo sentado comiendo junto a el.

Nunca preguntaste y no es algo que salga en cualquier conversa - respondio tranquilamente - yo tambien lo soy..

En serio? - definitivamente su primo era una caja de sorpresas, su madre definitivamente debia saber muchas cosas.

_"Dara, Anna salgan a saludar a Draco" _\- llamo a sus dos serpientes que se enrroscaron de forma visible y miraron al rubio con curiosidad - ellas son Dara y Anna, son mias Diamound tambien es mio pero se la pasa mas con Kura...

Oh.. - Draco tenia algo de curiosidad por tocarlas pero sabia lo engañosas que podian ser las serpientes y mas si no te conocian - ..... Diamound?

Cierto, Kura dijo su nombre en parcel, el es Diamound - presento señalando la serpiente/perro que atrapaba los pedazos de carne al vuelo que Bakura alegremente le arrojaba.

Ryou y Draco miraron aquello con gotitas saliendo de su cabeza, definitivamente esos dos eran un caso - despues te presentare a todo el grupo Ryou, ya va terminando la cena y es hora de que Dumbledore de su estupido discurso...

Como dijo el rubio los vientres se llenaron en poco tiempo y el nivel de ruido comenzó a elevarse nuevamente, Dumbledore se levantó nuevamente y dejó caer el silencio - Bueno, ahora que todos estamos digiriendo otra fiesta magnífica, le ruego unos momentos de su atención para los avisos habituales de inicio de plazo

Los alumnos de primer año deberían saber que el bosque está fuera del alcance de los estudiantes, y algunos de nuestros estudiantes mayores también deberían saberlo ahora - Ante esto, Draco sonrió, como si recordara algo divertido. Ryou quería preguntar qué era tan divertido, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

El Sr. Filch el cuidador, siempre les recuerda que para todos la magia no está permitida entre clases, ni una serie de otras cosas, todas las cuales puede verificarse en la extensa lista ahora sujeta a la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Filch - informo el anciano con tranquilidad.

Como si eso lograra detener a cierto chico - murmuró Draco para diversión de algunos de los otros Slytherins.

Hemos tenido dos cambios en la dotación de personal este año. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida de nuevo al profesor Grubbly-Plank, quien se encargará de las lecciones de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas; también estamos encantados de presentar al profesor Umbridge, nuestro nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras - Aplausos sin entusiasmo resonaron por la habitación.

Pero Pansy parecía alegre - Parece que ese patán gordo no está aquí este año

Excelente - dijo Draco, luciendo igualmente encantado.

Disculpe, pero ¿de quién estaría hablando? - Ryou pregunto confundido

Su nombre es Hagrid - se quejo un pelinegro que estaban sentado frente a Draco - El peor profesor de la escuela, Al menos puedes dormir en la clase de Binn...

Por qué es tan malo? - pregunto Bakura

Siempre está trayendo estas horribles criaturas a la clase... - Pancy gimió

Gretel fruncio el ceño ante el comentario y le gruño a la chica - ninguna criatura es horrible, si no las sabes tratar y manejar no culpes a los animales por ello!

No te metas que no es contigo! - chillo la chica enojada - Recuerdas esa vez que Hippogriff te atacó, Draco? - Draco hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio

Dumbledore, sin embargo, no había dejado de hablar y por ello Grethel no pudo responder como queria- Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch de la Casa se llevarán a cabo en el-


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh o Harry Potter no me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

"Hem, hem", dijo la mujer con forma de sapo de color rosa florido, y Ryou se dio cuenta con cierta dificultad de que en realidad estaba de pie, ya que apenas era más alta que cuando estaba sentada. Dumbledore gentilmente se sentó como si no le hubiera gustado nada más que escuchar su conversación, pero los demás en el pasillo estaban en diferentes estados de shock. Los chicos rápidamente asumieron que interrumpir el discurso del Director era un verdadero error en Hogwarts.

Gracias, Director, por esas amables palabras de bienvenida - La mujer dio otra de esas toses fingidas antes de continuar hablando con voz entrecortada y poco femenina - Bueno, es encantador estar de vuelta en Hogwarts! Y ver esas caritas felices mirándome, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos a todos, y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos!

Ella piensa que tenemos tres años? - pregunto Malik con desagrado.

No lo se - respondió Bakura, cubriéndose las orejas arto de su voz - Pero había menos azúcar en ese carrito de caramelos en el tren que en su voz! Creo que me está dando caries solo por escucharla!

Tranquilos! - Yami los hizo callar - Escuchen!

La voz de Umbridge había cambiado a algo más profesional, pero aún era doloroso escucharlo - El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado que la educación de las brujas y magos jóvenes es de vital importancia. Los raros regalos con los que naciste pueden deteriorarse si no se nutren y perfeccionan con instrucciones cuidadosas

Estoy realmente sorprendido de que sea profesora... Parece mas demente que yo! - comento Marik sorprendido.

La profesora se da cuenta de que nadie le esta prestando ningun tipo de atencion? - se pregunto Ryou mirando a su alrededor a los estudiantes perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Dumbledore parece interesado - señalo Yugi

Solo porque está tratando de descifrar su lenguaje - dijo Yami con seriedad - el mundo realmente se ha ido cuesta abajo si el gobierno está tratando de controlar las escuelas. Especialmente las escuelas privadas como esta parecen ser

Ya termino? - Malik preguntó, notando un cambio en la postura y el tono de Umbridge - Por favor dime que está terminando

Avancemos entonces - dijo apasionadamente Umbridge - En una nueva era de apertura, efectividad y responsabilidad, con la intención de preservar lo que se debe preservar, perfeccionar lo que se necesita perfeccionar y podar donde sea que encontremos prácticas que deberían estar prohibidas

Oh, a ella realmente no le vamos a gustar - comentó Malik secamente y todos incluso Grethel asintieron deacuerdo.

La mujer se sentó y Dumbledore aplaudió cortésmente, se unió a regañadientes por el personal y algunos de los estudiantes salieron de su aturdimiento para aplaudir sin saber realmente el por que. Dumbledore se puso de pie de nuevo para hablar - Gracias, profesor Umbridge, por el discurso mas que esclarecedor - el grupo de Hikarys y Yamis no sabian realmente para que agradecia pero bueno, a veces habia que ser politico - hay pocas reglas como los alumnos mas viejos ya saben, primero el Bosque Prohibido esta como su mismo nombre lo dice Prohibido y no pueden estar fuera de sus salas comunes luego de las 8 pm

Sin mas que decir me despido para que vayan a sus habitaciones a descanzar, deben estar agotados luego del pesado viaje que hicieron - termino el anciano y todos aplaudieron para levantarse.

Ustedes siganme, soy el prefecto de Slytherin y es mi deber guiarlos a nuestra sala comun - les dijo Draco a los chicos levantandose - Yugi, tu y la chica deben seguir a la sangre sucia y a la comadreja, lo siento de verdad por ustedes que calleron alli

Yugi, te llamare en la noche para reunirnos en nuestra sala del alma - murmuro Yami al oido de su hikary, no queria irse dejandole solo pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo

No te preocupes Yami, estare bien - eso no era mentira, estaria bien fisicamente pero emocionalmente seria un desastre sin su Yami - Te amo...

Yo tambien te amo Aibou - un ultimo beso sello la despedida antes de que el tricolor se alejara de su Yami con tristeza, Grethel tambien se despidio de sus nuevos amigos para seguir al tricolor.

Yugi y Grethel llegaron hasta donde Ron y Hermione estaban reuniendo a los menores de Griffindor, Ron en cuanto se fijo en ellos les vio de mala manera - se divirtieron con las serpientes?

Yami quedo alli y en la mesa donde quede no conosco a nadie - respondio el tricolor con algo de enojo - no voy a dejar a mis amigos simplemente por que estoy en esta casa

Pues deberias, todos son serpientes y todas las serpientes son malas - comento el pelirrojo mosqueado.

Conozco a mis amigos mas de lo que te conozco a ti y no voy a cambiarlos por unas estupidas reglas sociales - gruño fastidiado - ellos no son malos solo por que hayan quedado en esa casa, todos los humanos estan propensos a la maldad sean de Slytherin o no

Podrian llevarnos a nuestras habitaciones solamente? Estamos cansados para pelear ahora - intervino Grethel con algo de molestia.

Hermione suspiro y miro de mala forma a su amigo, no entendia por que tenia que ser tan perjuicioso, entendia que los Slytherin no les habian causado mas que problemas pero ellos llegaron siendo amigos, no iban a dejar de serlo asi como asi - solo siganme y esten muy pendientes del camino, mientras mas rapido aprendan a guiarse en los pasillos sera mejor para ustedes dos

Ambos asintieron mas tranquilos con la chica y les siguieron por las escaleras que se movian, pasillos enredados y el castillo mas grande en el que habian estado - esta es la Dama Gorda, dices la contraseña y ella te abre, la contraceña es "Leonios Licae" - indico la pelirroja.

Contraseña correcta - respondio el cuadro antes de moverse y abrir la puerta.

Yugi y Grethel se asombraron por la bonita estacia que habia dentro - sus habitaciones estan arriba, no se porque pero ustedes dos tienen una habitacion para los dos solos en el primer piso, no es muy moral que se diga pero quien me escuchara, si quieren pueden ir de una vez o compartir aqui con toda su casa un poco... - dijo Hermione con algo de timidez, ella siempre tuvo curiosidad de conocer a todos los chicos, Yugi y Grethel se encogieron de hombros para acceder a sentarse a conversar, era su casa de todas maneras.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Malik y Marik fueron guiados por Draco a travez de los muy enredados pasillos hasta las mazmorras del castillo donde estaba la sala comun de Slytherin - cerca de aqui esta la oficina de nuestro jefe de casa Severus Snape, de preferencia no le molesten si no es necesario, yo estare para ayudarlos mientras se adaptan al castillo

Aqui esta nuestra sala comun, solo digan la contraseña "Muerte al Leon" - en cuanto escucharon la contraseña el grupo nego con la cabeza en decepcion, que malo era eso de que la escuela este dividida poe estupidecez.

Sin detenerse a pensar mas en las estupidas situaciones en las que estaban metidos, aunque todos se congelaron cuando vieron el muro moverse y ver el lujoso interior, mueves de cuero y banderas con la insignia de Slytherin adornando el lugar, lo mas curioso era la poca luz verde que lograba entrar - ustedes tienen una habitacion especial para todos, pueden entrar para modificarla a su gusto o ver como es, yo estare aqui en la sala comun por un rato antes de irme a dormir, si necesitan algo pidanlo mientras este aqui - Draco les sobresalto de su explorada por el lugar con sus palabras.

Gracias Draco, por ahora creo que nos iremos a nuestra habitacion para organizar las cosas - respodio Ryou dandole una suave sonrisa a su primo.

Duerman abrigados, estamos debajo del lago y tiende a hacer mucho frio de noche, por eso tambien toda la luz del lugar sera verde por el reflejo del mismo lago - aconsejo distraido en cuanto los chicos se iban - tampoco se asusten si ven al calamar gigante o las otras cosas extrañas que se vivien en el lago

Ryou asintio y siguieron las indicaciones dadas por Draco para llegar a su habitacion, vieron la puerta indicada y pasaron. Lo primero que encontraron fue algo parecido a una sala de estudios lo suficientemente grandes para todos con tres puertas alrededor, sus maletas y cosas estaban en el medio esperando ser desempacadas - supongo que esto es donde estudiaremos, y esas puertas van a los dormitorios reales

Yo pido la de en medio! - grito Malik tomondo a su Yami del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta - son bonitas las habitaciones!

Bakura y yo tomaremos esta - informo Ryouconu educacion y tranquilidad de siempre para irse con su Yami la puerta izquierda.

Yami no le quedo de otra que ir a la puerta derecha, cada dormitorio tenia dos camas enormes con dosel decoradas con los colores de la casa y varios muebles para que organizaran su ropa y cosas lo mas seguro, a un lado habia un elegante baño que cumplia todas sus necesidades. Ryou vio una enorme ventana que estaba en una de las paredes cubierta por una gruesa cortina verde, la descubrio con curiosidad y casi el fondo del lago, a lo lejos se veia una silueta de algo enorme pero la borrocidad del agua mas la lejania no dejaba detallarla con claridad.

Por su parte Bakura sabia que no necesitaban las dos camas, el Ryou y todo su combo de mascotas siempre dormian acurrucados en una sola pelota, hablando de mascotas - donde estan Nila y Yue?

Ryou tambien se lo estaba preguntando, pero su respuerta fue respondida en cuanto miro la otra cama y vio a las dosbolas de pelos acurrucadas juntas - ya las encontre, quien sea que trajo las cosas seguro libero a los gatitos y ello vinieron a acurrucarse, dejemosle dormir...

_"Diamound, acurrucate con ellos si quieres puedes dormir un poco mientras organizamos" _\- dijo Bakura a su Ka, estaba acostumbrado al peso de Diamound cierto pero no era nada facil carga con la condenada serpiente de yo no se cuantos kilos, asi que de ves en cuando Bakura queria descanzar un poco.

_"Dara, Anna ustedes tambien pueden ir alli amigas" _\- dijo Ryou con cariño dejando a las serpientes con cuidado... Bakura como siempre era un bastardo y arrojo como pelota al pobre de Diamound desde donde estaba

_"Voy a morderte y aplastarte en cuanto descuides asqueroso imbesil!!" _\- gruño Diamound enojado por haber sido pelota unos segundos.

_"Ya dejen la tonteria los dos! Tu Bakura Akefia, pense que habiamos hablado sobre el maltrato a Diamound!? Y tu no ves que Bakura es un idiota? Ya no se ni por que demonios te enojas!!"_ \- Ryou gruño mirando a los dos agachar la cabeza como tipicos niño niño pequeños regañados - Bakura ven a ayudarme a traer nuestras cosas!! - y con un jalon de oreja se llevo a su Yami sumiso.

Ry... Me duele mi orejita - murmuro en voz baja Bakura intentando seguirle el paso a su enojado Hikary

Pues que bueno! - ohh... Ryou si estaba muy enojado, asi que Bakura sabiamente se callo y dejo su oreja ser mltratada por su pequeño e inocente Ryou.

Aunque la tortura no fue mucha, dentro de poco salieron del dormitorio para darse cuenta de que eran los unicos que no habia comenzado a organizar - muevete Bakura trae todo

Con una chispa de magia del Yami los baules se elevaron para ser metidos en el dormitorio, despues de eso fue desempacar y organizar sus cosas en el dormitorio, entre los dos no fue mas que unas pocas horas de trabajo antes de que ambos quedaran rendidos sobre la cama - Yugi vendra a visitarnos, asi que aun no podemos dormir...

Que molesto con el enano, no podia ser un poquito mas ambicioso y astuto para caer aqui? - gruño el Yami acurrucandose aun mas contra Ryou sobre la cama - cinco minutos mas de acurrucamiento...

..... Acurrucamiento? Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Bakura, que yo recuerde mi maligno y cruel Yami no usa la palabra "acurrucamiento" - dijo Ryou mirando extrenadamente divertido a su Yami acurrucandose contra el como un gatito

Pues es cierto no uso esas pendejadas asi que debes estar escuchando cosas Ry, debo llevarte a ver tu cabeza - y sin embargo seguia acurrucado como un gatito meloso.

Ryou se rio para comenzar a acariciar el cabello de su Yami, despues de unos segundos el Yami estaba a punto de dormirse por los mimos de su Hikary. Hasta que Ryou se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde y Yugi debia ya haber llegado, movio un poco a su yami para despertarle - Kura, quiero ir a saludar a Yugi

Umm... Esta bien - murmuro Bakura levantandose y estirandose como un felino - vamos pues a ver al enano

* * *

_Antes..._

Despues de hablar con el resto de personas en su casa, Yugi y Grethel pudieron decir que hicieron unos.cuantos amigos. Neville era un chico tierno, solo un poco timido. Ron era medio idiota, pero era parte de su personalidad y con Hermione a su lado todo mejoraba. Hermione misma era muy inteligente, y hablar con Harry era interezante. Definitivamente sus compañeros de casa serian buenos amigos y Yugi estaba emocionado de siempre hacer nuevos amigos, aunque no le dejaban de hacer falta sus viejos amigos aqui para que todos compartan.

Cuando ya se habia hecho tarde e iba siendo hora de que Yugi se viera con sus amigos el se despidio y Grethel le siguio poco despues - vas a ir con ellos de alguna forma no? - pregunto la chica en cuanto estaba solos y subiendo hacia donde serian sus habitaciones.

Si... Porrias guardar ese pequeño secreto por mi? - pregunto Yugi con ojitos tiernos.

Claro! Por que habria se delatarte? Tu despues podras devolverme el favor con otro secreto mio, creeme soy un "poco" travieza - comento la chica riendo picaramente.

Llegaron a su habitacion y lo priemero que vieron fue una tosca sala de estudio, aunque lo tosca no le quitaba el encanto natural que tenia. Los dormitorios a los lados eran iguales, toscas y bonitas con ventanales grandes que motraban las bonitas estrellas en el cielo, con un baño sencillo que cubria todas sus necesidades.

Vamos a organziar rapido y luego iremos con mis amigos - comento Yugi sonriente a su nueva amiga.

Claro que... Momento iremos? - pregunto la chica confundida.

Pues si, tu tambien vendras conmigo, no creias que te dejaria aqui solita y aburrida no? - respondio sonriendo el tricolor - vamos!! Tenemos micho que hacer antes de poder hacer nuestra gran escapada!

A Grethel no tuvieron que repetirselo, es mas ella ya habia salido disparada contenta para organizar su dormitorio, incluso pidiendole ayuda a sus amigos peludos y escamosos para terminar mas rapido. Y asi fue, en cuestion de una hora Yugi y ella habia terminado de organizar todo y estar preparados para su escapada, y fue en el momento justo por que Yami llamo a su Hikary a penas terminaron oficialmente.

Yugi se apuro a convocar sus sombras para viajar de esa forma a la ubicacion donde sentia a su Yami, pero como esta vez iba con alguien no portador de un elemento del milenio rapidamente se giro hacia la chica para darle instrucciones - Grethel, quiero que confies en mi y cierres los ojos, me tomaras de la mano y yo te guiare pero no abras los ojos por nada del mundo! - eso principalmente era por que el reino de las sombras era horrible sin necesidad de que Zork lo hiciera peor, el no queria que la chica se asustara o se perdiera en el reino de las sombras.

Vale Yugi, confio en ti - respondio la chica sonriente antes de tomar la mano del tricolor. Yugi asintio para abrir el portal y entrar al reino de las sombras, solo fue un segundo de caminata antes de que lograran salir al otro lado y Yami encerrara en su brazos a su Yugi, unas pocas horas sin el y ya se sentia horrible.

Aww... Ya puedo abrir los ojos? - pregunto Grethel despues de un rato.

Yami y Yugi se separaron apenados, al parecer estaban tan ocupados abrazandose que olvidaron a la chica aun con los ojos cerrados - ehh... Perdon jeje, si puedes abrir los ojos Grethel

Con eso todos se rieron ligeramente antes de salir del dormitorio, Yami toco la puerta de la habitacion de los rubios y estos salieron sonriendo como si acabaron de hacer una maldad - Hola Yugi! Ya tan pronto estas aqui?

Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? - pregunto prespicaz Yami por sus sonrisas y el hecho de que todas sus cosas seguian regadas en el dormitorio.

Fuimos a visitar a Rinoa y Kamir, se querian venir con nosotros pero les dijimos que no - respondio Malik sonriente.

Quienes son Rinoa y Kamir? - pregunto Grethel curiosa.

Rinoa es un Erumpet y Kamir es una Nundu, son nuestras mascotas en casa - respondio haciendo que a la chica le brillaran los ojos de alegria.

Yo quiero!!! - exclamo la chica contenta - quiero uno de cada uno!

Rinoa aun es pequeño y Kamir intento matar a un pretendiente que se le acerco asi que, darte una cria sera para despues pero no te preocupes si escuchamos de alguno que necesite un hogar te llamaremos - dijo Malik con una gotita en su nuca por la expresion brillante de la chica.

Gracias!!! - y la muy emocionada Grethel apretujo en sus brazos al pobre rubio que quedo algo azul.

No es nada - murmuro intentando respirar.

Eh... Por que Grethel intenta Matar a Malik? - pregunto un Ryou confundido que salia de su dormitorio con su Yami casi dormido apoyado en su espalda, era oficial... Bakura era como un extraño gato malhumorado, mimoso y fastidioso.

Perdon!! - grito la chica apenada al darse cuenta del casi muerto Malik.

Todos se rieron y se sentaron en los distintos muebles para conversar, incluso los felinos y mascotas de todos se reunieron para jugar un poco mientras sus amos hablaban. Ya era casi media noche y el sueño ya estaba por hacerles caer a todos, por ello Grethel fue devolvida a su propio dormitorio y Yugi se quedo, el no iba a poder dormir sin su Yami cerca, en la mañana cuando sea hora de arreglarse para que regresara a su dormitorio a cambiarse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen asi que a leer!!

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se iban levantando cada quien a su ritmo, Yugi se habia ido hacia un rato siendo el primero en despertar para poder ir a su propia habitacion, Yami tambien se baño y vistio con toda la calma del mundo asi que ahora lo unico que hacia era revisar unos cuantos libros antes de que fueran a desayunar. Marik y Malik seguian en el 9no sueño acurrucados junto a los dos felinos mascota que tenian tambien acurrucados en algun lugar.

Ryou se iba levantando lentamente algo adormecido, bostezo un poco sin poder moverse mucho ya que tenia a su Yami sobre el... Y tambien en algun punto de la noche los gatitos en las serpientes habian migrado de cama para usarle de almohada, asi que si! Estaba bien aplastado debajo de kilos de amor. Pero su sentido responsable le pateaba para levantarse a pesar de que estaba extremadamente comodo en su lugar - Kura... Chicos tenemos que levantarnos.

Nada, todos estaban muertos para el mundo. Asi que Ryou suspiro para moverlos con un poco mas de fuerza - chicos porfavor tenemos que bañarnos y cambiarnos, Kura! Tenemos que ver como es esto de las clases aun, despierta..!

.... Maaa!! 1 hora mas Ry... - murmuro el Yami acurrucandose mas al Hikary.

Kura si no te despiertas ahora mismo te arrepentiras - gruño Ryou mirando ceñudo a su Yami.

Pero este solamente se puso mas comodo, que podria hacerle su inocente y dulce Hikary para lastimarle? Debio haber prevido que Ryou era su Hikary y tenia una mente bizarra parecida a la suya cuando queria, asi qe fue despertado con un escalofrio en su espalda por una sensual lamida por la concha de su oreja, obviamente el gemido muy uke y el estremesimiento no fue nada normal - que demonios fue eso!!??

No querias despertarte y te ayude - respondio Ryou parpadeando inocentemente, la cara sonrrojada de su Yami era muy buena, el Hikary realmente queria tener una camara para cuando su Kura quisiera darsela de Super Seme, en eso volteo a ver el calendario de forma distraida y sintio como todo el buen humor que podria haber tenido esa mañana se fue a la mierda.

Ohh... Quien viera esa carita inocentona y dulce no sabia de la mente maquiavelica que escondia, Bakura ni enterado estaba del cambio en su Hikary, su cerebro estaba demasiado dormido aun para eso - Ryou estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tu primera maldad!!

No seas tonto Kura y ya levantate!! - gruño Ryou pateando a su Yami de encima junto a Diamound, las chicas serpientes y felinos fueron cuidadosamente desalojados para que un Hikary muy sonriente comenzara su dia.

No era que estabas contra el maltrato animal!!? - grito Bakura mientras se quitaba a un muy atontado Diamound de encima tambien bruscamente.

Cierto, perdon Diamound! - grito desde el baño - si estoy contra el maltrato animal, pero el maltrato a la especie Yami es la escepcion a la regla, Mariku y el mismo Yami no estan a salvo de mi si me agarran de mal humor...

Quien eres tu y que carajos hiciste con mi dulce Hikary? - pregunto Bakura confundido por su especialmente agresivo Ryou.

Se tomo unas vacaciones despues de mucha mierda y me dejo a cargo por unos dias, asi que muevete Bakura - si definitivamente algo tenia Ryou, el simplemente NO decia malas palabras ni enojado.

...... Te hice algo? - pregunto confundido, sabia que era un idiota pero no recordaba haber hecho algo aun para que su Hikary se comportara asi.

No me hiciste nada, pero no es un buen dia asi que mejor te comportas hoy y los dias siguientes - respondio terminando de colocarse las tunicas - te espero en el comedor, o si quieres vayan todos a comer con Yugi y Grethel en su mesa

Con eso se fue dejando a su atonito Yami aun en el suelo, despues de un rato este se levanto para arreglarse lo mas rapido que podia, debia averiguar que carajos le sucedia a su Hikary. Saliendo se encontro con Yami regañanado al par de rubios que se notaban mas dormidos que despiertos, en segundos el irritado tricolor se giro hacia el para mirarle con el ceño fruncido - quedamos en vernos temprano con Yugi en su mesa para compartir con el antes de ir a clase! Ya estas listo?

Yami esta muy temprano para que me grites, ademas tengo mis propios problemas con mi Hikary para preocuparme por el tuyo - gruño Bakura fastidiado con el tricolor - y no me ves listo imbesil?

Donde esta Ryou? - pregunto Malik bostezando, le parecia muy extraño no ver al Hikary junto a su Yami cuando parecian uña y mugre siempre.

No se que le pico hoy que se levanto de mal humor, incluso se fue temprano y me dijo tirado - literal, su Hikary le habia pateado de la cama para vestirse y arreglarse sin preguntarle siquiera como durmio.... Eso era muy extraño ya que Ryou era demasiado atento con todo el mundo, pero mas con su Yami.

Seguro le hiciste algo y no quiere verte Kura-Baka - intervino Marik aun estirandose.

Yo no le he hecho nada! - exclamo Bakura fastidiado.

Como sea! Arreglaremos cualquier cosa despues de que vea a Yugi - gruño Yami empujando a los dos rubios al dormitorio - y muevanse que ya es tarde!!

Bakura suspiro y se quedo donde estaba aunque queria ir a buscar a su Hikary, necesitaba saber que le pasaba que estaba de tan mal humor, ya habia intentado buscar averiguar algo a traves de su enlace mental pero extrañamente su Hikary tenia sus barreras ridiculamente fuertes. Nunca su Ryou habia logrado poner Barreras tan fuertes como esas para mantenerlo alejado de sus pensamientos y que las colocara en este momento le hacia preocuparse mucho por lo que sea que le pasara a su Luz.

En unos minutos el par de Rubios estaban fuera de su dormitorio y ya vestidos, lastimosamente para todos solo faltaban 10min para que el desayuno acabara, incluso se veia algo vacio el comedor. Asi que un muy enojado Yami tuvo que conformarse con ese poco tiempo para ver y hablar con su Yugi antes de tener que entrar a clase. Mientras Bakura no eestaba realmente preocupado por los tricolores, su unica preocupacion era que su dulce Hikary ya no estaba a la vista y no conocia este castillo de porqueria lo suficiente como para buscarle.

Esta no es su mesa - gruño una voz a su lado y los chicos de Slytherin giraron para ver a la profesora McGonagall para alli mirandoles con el ceño fruncido.   
Lo sabemos pero estamos aqui con un amigo, ademas que recuerde que en las reglas no existe algo que prohiba sentarse en una mesa de otra casa que no sea a la que pertenezcas - gruño Bakura sin estar realmente de humor para nada.

Cierto Sr. Bakura pero los Slytherin no se sientan con los Gryffindor - reitero la maestra con neutralidad.

Pero nostros nos sentamos con Yugi y Grethel, mientras que ellos pueden venir a nuestra mesa sin problemas - informo sedoso el peliblanco.

Ya Bakura no busques problema - tranquilizo Yami en voz baja - Prof. McGonagall perdone, pero desde siempre nosotros hemos sido amigos y no queremos separarnos solo por estar en casa distintas, ustedes como profesores no deberian fomentar el compañerismo incluso entre las casas?

Ante eso la señora realmente no podia decir nada contradictorio, por ello suspiro mas tranquila antes de decir - supongo que puedes tener razon, pero faltan solo minutos para que sea hora de clases y venia a ver si sucedia algo

No se preocupe que nunca le hariamos daño a ninguno en esta mesa - aseguro Yami con seriedad.

Sr Mutou, Sra Miranda ustedes ya tomaron sus horarios? - pregunto la profesora ya mas calamada de ver a los Slytherin en su mesa.

..... Horarios...? - eso salio de todo el pequeño grupo alli reunido.

Ustedes Slytherin tienen que ir a buscar sus horarios con su jefe de casa, el profeso Severus Snape - explico la mujer - mientras el Sr. Mutou y la Sra. Miranda deben venir conmigo a para que les de sus Horarios

Los chicos asintieron para separarse a duras penas, Bakura queria buscar a su Hikary pero lastimosamente estaba en una escuela de mierda y tenia que seguir las reglas... Por ahora, si pasaba demasiado tiempo sin ver a su Hikary definitivamente mandaria al carajo todo para buscarle.

* * *

_Antes..._

Despues de salir casi corriendo de la habitacion se dirigió rápidamente al Gran Comedor aunque realmente no queria comer mucho que se diga, sintio las miradas de todos clavarse en su espalda pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlas, no queria preguntas tontas precisamente hoy. Todos los seres humanos eran iguales y el que tuvieran curiosidad acerca de los traslados no era extraño, por eso Ryou no esperaba exactamente que esa parte fuera diferente de cualquier otra escuela aunque esta fuera una escuela magica. Se sento a un lado de su primo cuando no vio ni a Yugi o Grethel en la mesa - Hola Draco, como amaneces hoy?

Bien Ryou, listo para comenzar? Por cierto... A que año entraste? - pregunto Draco curioso comiendo un pedazo de pan.

A pesar de que ya soy tecnicamente mayor que tu estoy en 4to año - respondio Ryou picoteando un pan relleno de mermelada - tengo 16 oficialmente

Te ves muchisimo menor - comento mirandole esceptico.

Lo se supongo que es una cosa mia - murmuro dejando el pan a un lado, ya sabia que no desayunaria por lo menos.

De pronto una bandada de aves entro al lugar entregando cartas y paquetes a todos en el lugar, era un espectáculo para la vista, especialmente porque nunca antes había visto tantos búhos en un lugar en su vida. Un pájaro leonado con enormes ojos dorados y plumas copetudas aterrizó en la mesa entre Draco y Ryou - el es Noctua, mi Buho mensajero, mis padres siempre me escriben para preguntarme sobre el inicio de clases

Eso realmente no le importo a Ryou en este momento, aunque le trajo la estupida pregunta de si su padre recordaria que hoy era su cumpleaños por primera vez en su vida. Era una pregunta demasiado estupida realmente NADIE nunca se recordaba de su cumpleaños y a veces agradecia eso, desde las dos ultimas veces que se celebro la fecha ni ganas le quedaron de volver a hacerlo. Y preguntarse si precisamente su padre recordaria el cumpleaños de su unico hijo vivo por sobre ese otro "acontecimiento" era lo mas hilarante que Ryou habia pensado en su vida, seguro su padre estaba por hay en Inglaterra o hasta Egipto intentado olvidar que alguna vez tuvo una familia.

Ni siquiera su Yami recordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños al parecer, aunque como dijo era mejor... El preferia pasar esta fecha acurrucado en una cama sin ver a absolutamente nadie, despues seria otro dia de recuperacion y al tercero podria sonreir estupidamente para todos de nuevo. Draco miro extrañamente al peliblanco a su lado, era cierto que no conocia al peliblanco mucho pero hasta el ppdia ver que esta extraño y mas aun solo, donde estaba el otro peliblanco celopata? - Te ves extraño sucede algo?

Lo deje en la habitacion, y estoy bien no te preocupes - si no le habia contado nada a su Yami para que no se preocupara o hiciera algo menos le contaria a su primo, que parte no entendio el mundo de que no queria nada hoy? Lastima que era Ryou y sus deseos no se hacian realidad, hoy tenia clases y era el primer dia asi que acurrucarse no era una opcion - como te preparas tu para las clases Draco? - cambio de tema rapidamente.

Pero este se encogio de hombros sin responder ya que habian llegado un grupo para saludarle,Ryou ignoro la conversa para apoyar se frente sobre la mesa, era una mierda que las clases en Inglaterra comenzaran precisamente el 2 de Septiembre, de pronto su atencion fue devuelta a su primo por lo que dijo - el es mi primo Ryou Bakura, ayer no pude presentarselo por ciertas "complicaciones"

Definitivamente esa complicacion era su Yami amenazando a medio mundo, sonrio con algo de cansancio para los amigos de su primo - un gusto soy Ryou Bak...

Ya lo sabemos; Malfoy nos contó todo sobre ti - dijo un chico cortante a la izquierda de la chica esa Pansy - Blaise Zambini. Y será mejor que no te quedes con más Gryffindors, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti

...... - Ryou ni contesto a eso, definitivamente el que su Yami no estuviera para amenazar a la gente era una mierda total a veces, debio traer al menos a Dara... O robarse a Diamound por un tiempo, elera el Ka de los dos por una razon.

Ryou viene de otro pais, supongo que podemos perdonarle por no conocer algunas cosas - de nuevo Ryou ignoro el insulto oculto en la voz de Draco, ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que su primo era un doble cara, con sus amigos era un total imbesil despota y mientras estaban solos era un poco mas tratable. El Hikary no era idiota, rapidamente se dio cuenta por las aptitudes de ahora y de antes que Draco solo estaba tratando de ser importante, realmente sentia lastima por su primo en estos momentos - ellos son Crabbe y Goyle - presento a los dos mastodontes que parecian guardaespaldas del rubio. 

Un gusto conocerles a todos - dijo Ryou con educacion intentando comer un poco mas sin exito.

Ryou donde esta el otro peliblanco? - pregunto Pansy con esa voz molesta suya.

Ryou puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta, y contrario a toda su personalidad ignoro la pregunta centrandose en su primo - Cuándo se supone que comienzan las clases?

Normalmente comienzan a las 8 - respondió Draco - Pero como es el primer dia y no podemos ir hasta que tengamos nuestros horarios comenzamos a las 9

Dónde los conseguimos? -   
Draco señaló a Snape, cuya cara burlona miraba a las masas de los primeros años sobre su gran nariz enganchada - Snape es el jefe de nuestra casa, así que de el los conseguimos - terminó el dulce que había estado comiendo antes de ponerse de pie, con la carta y la caja en la mano - Vamos, tomemos los horarios

A pesar de que el rubio casi ordeno eso Ryou le ignoro, vio en silencio al grupo de amigos de su primo tomar sus horarios de manos del pelinegro para irse del comedor sin darse cuenta de que no estaba con ellos. Hay fue cuando se levanto para tomar su propio horario - Buen dia Prof. Snape - saludo con respeto.

Buen dia, usted es Ryou Bakura? - pregunto serio buscando entre los pergaminos que llevaba, en cuanto vio al peliblanco asentir saco uno de los papeles - aqui esta tu horario, te recomiendo ir de una vez a organizar tus utiles de una vez, un Slytherin nunca llega tarde y no es mediocre

_No se preocupe que no necesito estudiar para pasar las materias, asi que no manchare al ya destruido nombre de Slytherin _\- penso con amargura sin importarle si estaba siendo grocero por irse sin despedirse. Reviso su horario y noto que su primera clase era Adivinacion, suspiro sabiendo que era una clase sin ninguno de sus amigos, Malik estaba en 5to año y veia adivinacion mas avanzada. Despues tenia un doble bloque con pociones y por ultimo DADA.   
Bien ire por mis cosas para Adivinacion - asi fue como inicio su penoso trayecto de regreso a las mazmorras, definitivamente iba a aprenderse los caminos de este tonto castillo para evitar tener que hacer tantan preguntas como tuvo que hacer ahora. Afortunadamente llego y no habia nadie en su habitacion - _seguro que todos aun desayunan, mejor me apuro antes de que regresen y Bakura me pregunte hasta el color de ropa interior que llevo hoy_

No tardo mucho en tener sus cosas en una pequeña bolsa para ir a su clase de Adivinacion, pero antes de que pudiera salir del dormitorio algo le detuvo - _"Master, podriass acompañarle?"_

_"De verdad quieresss venir conmigo Anna?" _\- pregunto Ryou sonriendo suavemente, las chicas no tenian la culpa de que su vida sea horrible asi que no iba a tratarlas feo.

_"Por supuesto Master y no sess preocupe por que mess comporte, se que no debo dejarmesss ver mucho y ya estoy aconstumbradass a eso, con Master Kikiro era igual" _\- respondio la serpiente subiendo por el brazo del chico y escondiendose debajo de su manga.

Ryou acomodo mejor su manga de forma que la serpiente no se viera de ninguna forma y salio del dormitorio, no sin antes darle una rascaditas en las orejas de Yue y Nila - _"Dara cuida de losss masss pequeños"_ \- pidio a la otra serpiente saliendo de la habitacion.

_"Donde esta Diamound?" _\- pregunto en voz muy baja a su amiga extrañado por no verlo en el dormitorio, no queria creer que su Yami le habia sacado de irresponsable.

_"Debe estar en la habitacion del Alma de Master Akefiass"_ \- respondio estando enrroscada en su cuello mientras caminaban, despues se enconderia en la bata de Ryou - _"Soy horrible al preguntar esto pero... Un dia comoss hoy murio Master Kikiro noss?"_

Momento donde Ryou se detuvo abruptamente con los ojos muy abiertos, menos que estaba en un pasillo sin un alma a la vista - _"Como...?"_

_"Es su cumpleañosss tambien Master" _\- dijo la serpiente con voz de hecho - _"Yo le tengo un regaloss guardado para cuando termine su jornadass escolar"_

_"Anna..." _\- de nuevo no puedo continuar sin ser interrumpido.

_"Hablemos alli dentro" _\- señalo un aula vacia y Ryou no tardo en entrar colocamdo todas las protecciones magicas que podia para que no le descubrieran - _"Ahora si Master podemos hablarss"_

Ryou no hablo, simplemente se sento casi acurrucandose en una esquina oscura, no sabia realmente si queria o no tener esta conversacion. La serpiente se acomodo de forma que estaba enrrocada en su pierna flexionada con un poco de su cuerpo al aire para quedar frente a Ryou - _"Puede que ustede no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero siempre estuve hay con Master Kikiro, yo fui su primera compañera y pase todos sus años de Hogwarts a su lado. Era casi una pequeña lombris cuando llegue a manos de Master y ella me cuido a pesar de tener solo 13 años, Dara llego cuando tenia usted tenia 5 y no tuvo mucho contacto contigo o Amane-chan por eso no te reconocio a la primera"_

_"Yo si estuve siempre alli ayudandola, movia las cunas de tu hermana y tuya para que se durmieran o les abrazaba cuando estaban tristes" _\- conto y Ryou sonrio con un poco de tristeza - _"Tambien estuve el dia del accidente, su madre y yo intentamos protegerless pero quienes noss atacaron eran muchos"_

_"Momento atacaron?" _\- pregunto Ryou confundido su madre y hermana habian muerto en un accidente de auto.

_"Por supuesto que noss atacaron Master, de que otra forma acabarian con la vida de un bruja tan poderosa como Kikiro? El idiotass de tu padre se metio en problemass con unos magos oscuros y como tipicosss cobardes atacaron a una mujer sin varita con niñoss" _\- siseo enojada - _"Salimos que Master te comprara un obsequio pero nos estaban cazando, cuando ellos atacaron yo les estaba protegiendo sola a ustedes dosss ya que Dara habia sido dejada en casa por estar en el mundo Muggle y Master Kikiro tenia las manos llenasss deteniendolos, pero Amane se movio de improvisto de donde yo lessss estaba protegiendo asustada y un malditossss mago aprovecho"_

_"Fueras ido por ella, no importaba si me dejabas solo" _\- dijo Ryou deprimido.

_"No tuvimos oportunidad, porque mientras tu madre y yo estabamos en shock por lo ocurrido a Amane-chan en nuestras narices tambien golpearon a tu madre, pero con sus ultimas fuerzas ella nos transporto con un hechizo a ambos de regreso a casa para que no te pusieran las manos encima" _\- informo deprimida - _"Luego el idiota de tu padre llego para llevarte dejandonos en el lugar ya que nunca congeniamos, intentamos buscarte pero hay muy poco que una serpiente que no debe ser vista por los Muggles puede hacer asi que nos rendimos y regresamos a casa de Master esperando que cumplieras la edad para que descubrieras tu herencia"_

_"Yo no recuerdonada de eso y mi padre siempre dijo que fue mi culpa... Que fui el que cause el accidente de auto que las mato" _\- murmuro Ryou deprimido.

_"Definitivamente voy a matar al bastardo de tu padress cuando le vea por jugar con la mente de una cria"_ \- siseo furiosa mas para si misma aunque Ryou le escucho - _"No le escuchas nunca Master Ryou, tu no fuiste el culpabless de nada y si hay que buscar culpablesss seria a tu mismo padress por buscarse problemas con Magos Oscuros"_

Ryou estaba siendo realmente fuerte por aguantar las lasgrimas como lo estaba haciendo, pero llego un punto en que no pudo mas, la primera salio sin su permiso y las demas le siguieron sin ningun problema - _"...... Yo quiero a mi mama y hermanita aqui conmigo"_

_"Lo se Master pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle con eso" _\- dijo con tristeza la serpiente acurrucandose alrededor del adolescente triste para consolarle, le dejaria desahogarse por el tiempo que necesitara y le protegeria de todo por se lo habia prometido a su anterior maestra... Ademas siempre vio a Ryou como una pequeña cria propia a la que cuidar.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen asi que a leer!

Yami, Bakura y los dos rubios iban saliendo de la oficina de su jefe de casa despues de que este les gritara un poco por no jaber estado a la hora en el gran gran comedor para recibir los horarios, los Yamis estaban a punto de darle boleto solo de ida al reino de la sombras pero se controlaron a duras penas. Bakura estaba apurado para llegar a su dormitorio para ver si esta vez si lograba alcanzar a su Yadonushi precioso, lastimosamente en cuanto llego supo que ya se habia ido.

_"Master Akefia, suss Hikary ya se fue" _\- dijo Dara estando enrroscada en una de las columnas de la cama para vigilar de vez en cuando a los pequeños gatitos que jugaban - _"Y yo necesitoss hablar con usted"_

_"No tengo tiemposs, tengo que ir a clasesss o buscar la forma de safarme de ellasss para buscar a Ryou"_ \- comento sin fijarse en lo que tomaba para meter en su bolso - _"Tengo que ir a Posiones con nuestrosss amargado jefe de casa y si no me castiga por llegar tarde esss por que soy un Slytherin, ademas Yami nos arrancara la cabezass si le hacemos llegar tarde de nuevoss y para colmo son posiones dobles"_

_"Hablaremos sobre lo que le sucede a Master Ryou, asi que le recomiendo escucharmess antes de tener que escuchar a Anna por las malasss, ella no es muy amable cuandoss esta de mal humor" _\- comento risueña la serpiente.

_"A ver dime que tieness Ryou, Yami puedess ir solo o con los psicopatasss" _\- dijo serio sentandose en la cama, Yue y Nila al ver a uno de sus amos acomodandose brincaron sobre el, Nila como siempre subio al hombro de Bakura y Yue se acurruco comodamente contra su pierna.

_"Primero hoy es su cumpleaños tonto y tu ni le has felicitado" _\- Bakura parpadeo estupidamente ante eso antes de que cerebro se reconectara y asimilara la informacion - _"Lo otross es que hoy es el aniversarioss de la muerte de Master Kikiross y su cria masss pequeña, Master Ryou esta deprimidoss por eso"_

_".... Yo compartoss una mente con Ryou y ni enteradoss de eso estaba" _\- dijo Bakura deprimido 

_"Es un pocoss idiota lo siento" _\- bien era el momento en que Dara podia divertirse un poco a costilla de su amo - _"Pero tiene que hacer algo por Ryou para alegrarle, Anna y yo ya le conseguimos un regalo"_

_"Bien tengo que hablar con los otros"_ \- y asi se levanto para hablar con los que seguramente le esperaban furiosos fuera para ir a clases dejando a la serpiente a cargo de nuevo.

Bakura!!! Que demonios haces estando tanto tiempo en tu dormitorio? El Prof. Snape va a matarnos de seguro!! - grito Yami - ya nos pego nuestro regaño en su oficina, y no quiero una detencion el primer dia

Si! Si! Vamos, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo importante! - gruño Bakura saliendo con ellos de la la sala de Slytherin - Ryou esta de cumpleaños hoy

Que!!? - gritaron los demas deteniendose - y ahora es que lo dices?

..... Ahora fue que me entere - dijo con algo de verguenza.

Joder... Despues veremos que hacer, por ahora debemos movernos e ir a clase, yo me comunicare con Yugi a traves de nuestro enlace para informarle - comento Yami mientras todos ellos iban camino a las mazmorras a paso rapido, lo bueno es que no estaban tan lejos del aula de pociones. Yami y Bakura estaban algo entristecidos ya que ellos junto a los rubios estaban en 5to año, Ryou y Yugi en 4to a pesar de su edad, y para colmo Grethel que era la otra amistad que tenian estaba en 3ro.

No tenian a nadie mas que ellos para pasar el tiempo y ellos no era que se llevaban tan bien que se diga, pero no pensaron mas en eso cuando entraron a su salon -_ Huh ... supongo que no lleguamos tan tarde como pensaba_ \- penso Yani riéndose suavemente para sí mismo. Y es que fueron increiblemente unos de los primeros en la cola para entrar al aula, tomaron asiento cerca de algunos de los otros Slytherins al no conocer a nadie mas.

Bakura saco algunas de las cosas que necesitaría de su bolso, cuando un destello blanco llamo su atención. Diamound movió su cola hacia Bakura, y había un brillo divertido en sus ojos.  
El peliblanco suspiro - "_Comportate_" - susurro, terminando de sacar sus cosas, aunque se pregunto medianamente cuando demonios se habia traido a la serpiente fastidiosa.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle se instalaron silenciosamente cerca de el, entrando en la clase justo antes de que Snape dijera con su voz fría - callense - de una manera que hacía que esas palabras parecieran redundantes y demandante nadie hablaba. Bakura por primera vez miro a su alrededor realmente y se sorprendió al notar que la mitad de la clase consistía en Gryffindors. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la parte trasera de la sección no oficial roja y dorada; llamada asi por que la clase parecia dividida en una seccion Gryffindor y otra Slytherin.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas ya que el profesor volvio a hablar - Hoy vas a mezclar una poción que a menudo aparece en tus OWLs: el Draft of Peace, una poción para calmar la ansiedad. Sin embargo debes prepararla con cuidado ya que si eres te equivocas con los ingredientes, pondrás al bebedor en un sueño pesado, incluso podria ser irreversible...

Yami volteo a ver y pudo notar la inmensa sonrisa en los labios de Marik antes esas palabras, suspiro sabiendo que eso traeria bastantes problemas - los ingredientes y el método están en la pizarra. Encontrara todo lo que necesitan en el armario devidamente etiquetado Tienen una hora y media ... Comiencen - ordeno Snape a todos con su tipica aptitud.

Alrededor de Bakura los estudiantes se apresuraron al armario mencionado por el profesor para recoger ingredientes, pero Bakura siendo el ladron pasiente que era se tomo un momento para estudiar la receta como si estuviera preparando un plato complicado para la cena. Realmente, no era tan diferente a cocinar con su Yadonushi excepto que había mucha mas magia involucrada en la cuestion. Después de verificar bien los ingredientes, se puso de pie y se arrodilló ante el armario para ver que habia.

_No mejor tomo los petalos al jarabe de de eleboro, saldra muchisimo mejor asi_ \- penso Bakura mirando las cosas extrañas que habia en el armario.

Yami que le estaba mirando fruncio el ceño con desagrado - Las instrucciones dicen jarabe susurró el tricolor tomando el frasco para dar enfasis,

Bakura lo miró con una expresión desdeñosa - faraoncete, ya olvidadaste que soy tan viejo como tu y seguramente he tenido que experimentar muchisimo mas para lograr lo que queria ya que no tenia sacerdotes o sirvientes que hicieran todo por mi - y sin importarle la mirada furiosa del tricolor regresó a su estación junto a Draco, preparando su caldero lo más rápido posible.

Vio que el primo de su Hikary ya estaba en el tercer paso, y el se estaba quedando atras cosa que era definitivamente inaceptable. Sin embargo, su experiencia en la cocina con su Yadonushi, así como todo lpq ue habia aprendido aprendido de los libros de la madre de Ryou todas esas semanas atrás en Grimmauld Place, eran útiles ahora.

Malik y Marik no estaban tan bien, tanto asi que incluso Bakura les dio algunas ideas de vez en cuando para que no terminaran intoxicando o matando a toda el aula, citando su experiencia en el Atiguo Egipto sobre cosas y pociones hechas con ingredientes exóticos. Cosas de otro mundo que habían sido traídos de tierras lejanas y comercializados en los bazares del lugar por sacos de oro. La mayor parte de eso había sido el mismo sistema que agrupaba la magia muggle hoy, pero algunas otras cosas que vio eran lo realmente interesante. Vivir en un agujero en el desierto requería algunos ... usos creativos de esos ingredientes, y Bakura había captado una o dos cosas, por ello mando al carajo la receta e hizo lo que mejor sabia.

Era cierto que nunca había visto una poción como esta, pero los ingredientes eran una cosa que comprendía vagamente por su experiencia, adenas de que la aplicación de magia a la poción era otra cosa de la que Bakura era muy consciente. Ciertos encantamientos tuvieron que recitarse sobre la poción, y algunas modificaciones creativas de la redacción solo favorecieron al ladron.

A falta de diez minutos para el final, su poción emitía exactamente el vapor suave, de color plateado que se suponía que debía emitir. La única otra persona cuya poción se acercó fue la de Hermione y Yami, aunque Draco fue un segundo cercano, las de Marik y Malik eran.... Un peligro para salud seguramente. Sin embargo, el de Bakura era quizás un tono más claro que cualquiera en su salon. Cuando Snape paso por su caldero el cual Bakura agito suavemente al agitar su varita grisacea a solo centímetros de la superficie, el hombre ofreció un pequeño gesto de aprobación - Cinco puntos para la Casa Slytherin - dijo simplemente, sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión facial para irse y continuar sus rondas.

Bakura sonrió para sí mismo. Si todas sus clases se iban a parecer a esta todo saldria de maravilla. Aunque no todos tuvieron tanto éxito como él en hacer la poción, cuando Goyle, por ejemplo, vertió su poción en una jarra, toda la cuestion explotó y se prendió fuego. Al otro lado de la habitación, pudo ver la poción de Ron emitiendo gruesas corrientes de chispas verdes eléctricas. Y Harry ... Snape se acercó y limpió la pocion de Harry del caldero, declarandolo completamente inutil.

Draco se había reído cruelmente de eso, mientras Yami solo sentía pena por él. Su poción no era realmente peor que la del niño Neville, que parecía hormigón fresco. Bakura coloco una jarra de su poción cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, y sin ver a nadie en especifico volvio a sentarse junto al primo de su Hikary - Buen trabajo ganando esos puntos - comento Draco - Snape nos favorece, ya sabes, si no te hubieras dado cuenta. Por supuesto, nadie se queja. Solo porque tengamos que compartir esta clase con esos Gryffindors no significa que nos tenga que gustar

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron enfáticamente - Compartimos más clases con ellos? - Bakura pregunto curioso.

No muchos, afortunadamente. Vamos, creo que es hora de almorzar - Draco se levantó e hizo un gesto a Bakura pero este solo nego con la cabeza

No, gracias... Realmente no tengo mucha hambre, creo que iré a la biblioteca y comenzare con el estupido ensayo de Moonstone que Snape asigno - es era una mentira inmensa, el hacer un trabajo con tiempo de antelacion? No sean pendejos, el nada mas iba a ocupar su tiempo en buscar a su Hikary y ver que haria por su cumpleaños.

Bakura se separo del rubio para jalar a sus compañeros - ya hablaste con Yugi?

Si, y el hablo con Grethel que tambien quiere ayudar con el cumpleaños de Ryou - respondio Yami siguiendo sus pasos - vamos a buscarles en el patio donde Grethel le estaba mostrando uno de sus animales extraños, desde alli veremos que hacer

Que coño le vas a regalar a Ryou si te enteraste hoy? Es mas, que demonios le regalaremos cualquiera de nosotros si estamos aqui? - pregunto Marik haciendo que todos se detuvieran, esa era una muy buena pregunta ciertamente.

Creo que tendremos que hacer una pequeña escapada de la escuela - dijo Yami suspirando sin creer que el habia dicho eso - ahora Bakura... Que le gusta a Ryou?

Hablemos de eso camino a donde sea que esten Yugi y Grethel - gruño Bakura fastidiado.

Antes debemos pasar por la lechuceria para enviarle a Seto el correo, recuerden que Ishizu nos pidio eso - recordo Malik distraidamente, haciendo que todos se desviaran con algo de molestia. 

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryou despues de llorar siendo abrazado por Anna se habia quedado dormido, para cuando desperto se puso de pie, preguntandose donde estaba con un poco de panico. Solo cuando su respiración rapida se hizo más lenta y sus ojos verdes giratorios se posaron en los pupitres que le rodeaban, recordo donde estaba. Aunque fue lo mismo, en panico recordo que tenia que ir a clase y se habia quedado dormido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, salio rapidamente de la habitacion despues de recoger a Anna y miro los pasillos un poco mas llenos de gente - ehh... Hola, disculpa la moelstia pero, en que bloque escolar estamos?

Acaba de terminar el 3 - respondio la estudiante con frialdad mirando especialmente las decoraciones verdes que usaba con desden.

Cohibido Ryou dejo ir a la chica para que no se sintiera incomoda con un Slytherin, al parecer no solo los de su casa eran crueles con los demas... A veces los demas hacian que los Slytherin sean como eran. Suspiro notando que se habia perdido Adivinacion y posiones, tambien se habia peridido el almuerzo y no era que habia desayunado mucho. Solo le quedaba DADA y no era que estuviera demasiado estuciasmado por dicha materia, esa profesora Umbrigue no le caia demasiado bien.

Pero no podia hacer mas nada que ir con hambre y cansancio a clase, con lo poco que pudo reunir de su alegria habitual, se dirigió a la habitación de DADA. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre lecciones divertidas que le estaba dando una ligera emocion por ver la clase, tomo asiento cerca del frente de la sala, siendo uno de los primeros alumnos en llegar. Los otros probablemente todavía estaban charlando y deambulando por los pasillos, en este momento se preguntaba que podrian estar haciendo su yami y amigos.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el profesor Umbridge, ya estaba sentado en el escritorio del profesor. Eso debería haber sido una señal de que el primer día de clase no iba a comenzar bien, ademas de todo lo que ya le habia pasado en el dia, pero Ryou no era muy bueno leyendo ese tipo de señales a veces. La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue silenciosa mientras el Hikary veia como los demas alumnos ingresaban.

Nadie sabia que esperar de este maestro, asumio rapidamente Ryou al ver que nadie parecia seguro en el lugar.

Ella los vio entrar con traquilidad y Ryou la miro con curiosidad para ver la aptitud de esta, o tambien para ver si esta actuaria como lo había hecho durante la fiesta - Bueno, buenas tardes! - Dijo Umbridge encantada una vez que todos los asientos estaban ocupados.

Nadie dijo una palabra realmente, Ryou tampoco ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que los maestros lo saludaran de esa forma desde que paso el jardin de infantes, y vio que los demás parecían igualmente sorprendidos. Umbridge les miro con el ceño fruncido - Tut, tut. Eso simplemente no funcionara ahora. Se supone que debes responder con 'Buenas tardes, Profesor Umbridge. Ahora intentemos esto nuevamente. ¡Buenas tardes, clase!

"Buenas tardes", dijeron a coro con monotonia y Ryou se pregunto por enesima vez si esa mujer estaba bien de la cabeza, aqui no habia ningun bebe de 5 o 6 años al cual tratar asi.

Aunque ella parecia satisfecha, asi que movió su varita hacia el tablero y le dijo a la clase que levantara sus varitas para dejarlas a un lado, Ryou cumplio muy confundido. Había tenido la impresión de que esta era otra de las clases que implicaba una aplicación práctica. Las palabras aparecieron en la pizarra cuando todos tenian sus varitas bien alejadas de ellos deletreando "Defensa contra las artes oscuras: un retorno a los principios básicos" en un guión cursi y uniforme.  
Ryou sacó un trozo de pergamino y la temida pluma, ya sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.   
Escribir con una pluma fue probablemente la parte más extraña de esta escuela, no la magia realmente. Ryou estaba acostumbrado a eso después de las desagradables escapadas, que incluyen, mas o menos Duelist Kingdom, Battle City y Memory World. No eran los maestros extraños, o el enorme castillo. No nada de eso, fue la pluma y el pergamino lo que más le costó a Ryou para adaptarse. Por un lado, una pluma requería una botella de tinta, eso significaba que Ryou tenía que llevar tinta y una pluma a todas partes lo que era una verdadera molestia, porque los bolígrafos no funcionaban bien en pergamino, ya lo había intentado.

Otra fue que estaba escribiendo con una pluma, Alguna vez han escrito con una pluma? Ryou se estaba intentando acostumbrar a algo muy inusual, y no estaba seguro de que le gustara, la punta de la pluma se movia para todos lados e hizo que su letra, por lo general ordenada, pareciera vacilante e infantil para fastidio del Hikary

Como casi todos los demás maestros que había tenido en las otras escuelas en la que habia estado Ryou vio como Umbrigue comenzo colocar magicamente los objetivos del curso reemplazando el nombre de la clase, y Ryou los copió diligentemente como siempre. Aún así, algo golpeó un pequeño acorde dentro de él... No era esta una clase para aprender a usar hechizos? Había otra clase entera dedicada a la Teoría Mágica, y esta no era... Por dios! Era defensa contra las artes oscuras, como esperan que se defindiera de las artes oscuras si no sabia como lanzar un hechizo?

Ryou analizo a la profesora Umbridge vo que parecia tranquila, su voz era amable aunque un pocp agitada, tampoco es que había hecho algo demasiado inusual. Parecía cualquier otra maestra en cualquier otra escuela y Ryou había olvidado por un momento que esto era Hogwarts. Cuando la clase se puso a leer por orden de la prpfesora, Ryou levantó la mano.

Que pasa, señor ...? - pregunto la rosada.

Ryou Bakura - dijo obedientemente

Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo? - ella pregunto

No exactamente y Discúlpame por interrumporle - comenzo Ryou con educacion - pero pensé que esta era una clase sobre aprender a usar magia defensiva y alli no veo nada practico

No le entiendo Sr Bakura? - Respondió Umbridge.

Las cejas de Ryou se hundieron buscando explicarse - pues... Es que el objetivo del curso no menciona nada sobre el uso real de la magia. Solo la teoría

Bueno, no estamos usando magia en esta clase. Estamos leyendo el capítulo uno del texto de William Slinkhard. Continúa ahora, sigue leyendo - respondio de manera cortante.

Ryou miró por un momento la clase, nadie estaba realmente leyendo esto, probablemente porque el texto era denso, y leerlo no pareció agradable para la mayoría de las personas. Pero como Ryou era Ryou, lo había estudiado por el bien del conocimiento. Los otros claramente no compartían este ideal, y parecían estar mucho más interesados en Ryou - Ya lo lei - dijo Ryou, sonrojándose de vergüenza - Solo quería entender, Practicaremos alguna vez esos hechizos que aprendemos en clase?

Pero por qué necesitarías lanzar esos hechizos? - pregunto Umbridge posandose un poco intimidante sobre el Hikary.

Bueno... - murmuró Ryou, sintiendose un poco arrinconado, definitivamente debia encontrar la forma de salir de esta sin que esta profesora loca lo castigara.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Si podriamos necesitar los hechizos en un futuro, la materia se llama "Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras" por que existen dichas cosas de las que debemos tener conocimiento y cuidado - respondio luego un rato, la tipa rosa sobre el le estaba intimidando realmente - si no aprendernos a protegernos en la escuela donde mas aprenderemos?

Seguramente si te aplicas y estudias mucho para aprender la teoría, hacer los hechizos luego no debería ser un problema cuando estes ante cualquier situacion - dijo con voz sedosa - y tampoco es que estes en tanto peligro, el ministerio trabaja incansablemente para que el mundo magico sea un lugar seguro para todos y aun eres menor de edad, asi que tampoco urge tanto que sepas dichos hechizos a la perfeccion a esta edad

Ryou hizo un ruido pequeño e insatisfecho en el fondo de su garganta, tratando de evitar que el tono de desesperación y astio afilara su tono. Miro alrededor de la habitacion pero noto que no recibiria ayuda ahora mismo - Lo siento, y no sé si hablo por mis compañeros, pero no puedo hacer un hechizo asi como asi. Necesito practicarlo varias veces antes de poder hacerlo bien

Basta de discutir - dijo Umbridge con tono cortante - Diez puntos de Slytherin

El un sonrojo de indignacion inundó las mejillas de Ryou y las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse al sentir que otros Slytherins lo miraban sombríamente, podía sentir sus labios temblar. Esto fue horrible y muy poco el,acababa de enfrentarse a un profesor. Peor aún, se había burlado de sí mismo frente a la clase y había perdido más puntos de los que se creia capaz de ganar.

Incluso alguien tan nuevo como él sabía que esto ciertamente no era bueno, sin que el se diera cuenta sus ojos abquirieron un ligero brillo rojizo y sintio una ira inexplicable llenarle antes de levantarse fulminando con la mirada al sapo rosa - Eso no fue necesario - dijo, sin notar su tono aterrador ni del fuego en sus ojos, pronunció las palabras suavemente, como si estuviera tranquilo y parecia que su Yami habia tomado posesion de su cuerpo, pero no fue asi, Ryou estaba absolutamente solo en el cuerpo - Estaba haciendo una pregunta simple, Es realmente una razón para quitarle puntos a un niño, especialmente cuando es su primer año aquí?

"Siéntate", espetó ella con el ceño funcido.

No creo que lo haga - gruño.Ryou inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras el brillo rojizo en sus ojos se intensificaba.

Sr. Bakura, ya diez puntos de su casa asi que se sentara antes de que tome otras medidas - dijo Umbridge entre dientes.

Los ojos de Ryou se crisparon mientras se hundía lentamente en la silla, sus ojos de un profundo rojo oscuro muy parecido al de su Yami cuando estaba poseido por Zork, fulmino con la mirada a Umbridge de tal forna que podria haber prendido fuego a alguien. De pronto la zona alrededor de Umbridge se torno ligeramente oscura asustando un poco a la mujer, esta vio como si de las paredes salieran monstruos horribles mirandola con hambre y nadie se daba cuenta de ello.

Miro al peliblanco asustada y este le sonrio de lado con una malicia muy impropia de el - Esto... es un ataque contra un funcionario designado por el ministerio! - escupio asustada mientras los demas alumnos veian la escena sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con inocencia como Ryou normalmente era, aunque el brillo rojizo en su mirada no hizo mas que incrementarse - de que esta hablando Prof. Umbridge?

Los ojos del sapo eran los que ardían de ira ahora por al respuesta descarada - Sí, lo hiciste - escupio. Y luego, después de una respiración profunda, su voz era tranquila de nuevo y con su voz más dulce, ella dijo - Ven aquí, Ryou, querido

El Hikary se levanto con toda la gracia que pudo reunir, lo cual, siendo el Hikary de un maestro ladrón fue bastante, y se acercó al escritorio del sapo rosa. Umbridge garabateo una nota en una hoja de pergamino enrollado y le dio un golpecito de su varita que la selló a la perfeccion - Lleva esto al profesor Snape

Ryou lo agarro y se volvio sin decir una palabra mas - _"Master Ryou, estass bien? _\- pregunto Anna en cuanto estaban en un pasillo solitario con preocupacion, el no era asi de agresivo ni cuando estubo deprimido anteriormente.

Ah..? - el chico se detuvo bruscamente pareciendo confundido, miro el pasillo vacio confundido... No estaba el en el salon donde esa profesora...?

_"Master... Se siente bien?" _\- pregunto de nuevo Anna enrroscada en el cuello de Ryou y con su cabeza mirandolo directamente con preocupacion.

_.... "Si... Me siento bien pero.... Que hagoss aqui?"_ \- se pregunto Ryou confundido.

Anna se le quedo mirando entre preocupada y confundida, como no recordaba la escena y magia de las sombras que habia usado en el salon de clase - _"Master no recuerda nada?"_

_"...No... Nada, tengo que recordar algo?" _\- pregunto confundido.

Anna se quedo mirando pensativa al chico, debia averiguar cuanto antes que le habia pasado pero por ahora tenian otras cosas que hacer - _"Master, tiene que ir a la oficina del profesor Snape para entregarle eso que llevas en la mano"_

Ryou miro su mano y hay fue que noto el pergamino envuelto, como habia llegado eso alli era la pregunta... Se sentia casi como cuando Bakura tomaba posesion de su cuerpo de improvisto y se lo devolvia de igual forma, asi que el terminaba totalmente confundido queriendo saber que carajos estaba haciendo o donde estaba. Pero si lo pensaba bien... Podia verse o recordarse amenazando a Umbridge.

Si a medida que iba camino a la oficina de su jefe de casa recordaba mas y mas ese momento con verguenza, no entendia que le paso para haberle hecho reaccionar de esa forma. Pero llego a la oficina de su jefe de casa y no pudo pensar mas en el tema - Buen dia Prof. Snape, la Prof. Umbridge me envio con esto

El pelinegro tomo el papel sin decirle nada al chico, lo abrio y fruncio el ceño en cuanto lo leyo - esta detenido Sr Bakura, tiene que ir a la oficina de la Sra. Umbridge por tres semanas los viernes... Esta no es la aptitud de un Slytherin Sr. Bakura y espero que no se vuelva a repetir...

Si señor... Perdoneme - dijo Ryou con la cabeza agacha sumamente apenado.

Puedes irte y que esto no se vuelva a repetir - gruño Snape tirando el pergamino a un lado.

El Hikary asintio y al borde de las lagrimas salio corriendo a su dormitorio, estaba por ser la hora de la cena y aunque tenia hambre por no haber comido nada en todo el dia no tenia apetito realmente, nunca en su vida habia sido detenido ni siquiera con su Yami en sus peores momentos. Era oficial, no habia dia peor para Ryou que cuando cumplia años, ese dia era cuando el karma le recordaba lo patetico e inutil que era para el mundo y cuan mejor estaria sin el.

_"Master, porfavor calmese que no es para tanto" _\- dijo Anna de forma consoladora en cuanto estuvieron en el dormitorio, afortunadamente para Ryou no vieron a nadie y este se alegro por que no queria que sus amigos le vieran en este estado - _"No le de el gusto a esa perra de ponerte triste Master"_

Los dos gatitos en el lugar salieron de donde sea que estaban al sentir a uno de sus amos tristes, por ello se subieron timidamente a la cama junto al Hikary para lamerle cariñosamente buscando consolarle. Ryou les sintio y sonrio divertido a traves de sus lagrimas, Yue y Nila definitivamente eran unos amores hermosos. Gracias al cariño y los mimos de los felinos Ryou se calmo un poco, y divertido los tomo en sus brazos usandolos como un par de peluches felpudos, estos se acomodaron comenzando a ronronear felizmente en brazos del chico.

En poco tiempo Ryou se habia olvidado medianamente de lo que habia sucedido y comenzo a jugar con los pequeños felinos, mientras Anna y Dara veia felizmente a su pequeño Maestro sonreir y jugar con alegria. En un rato ellas le darian su regalo de cumpleaños al peliblanco y por eso es que Dara se escabuyo lentamente para ir a preparalo. Las dos estaban esperando ver que era lo que los amigos y el Yami de su Maestro el tenian preparado al Hikary, si no le hacian algo memorable hay si iban a cinocer lo que era dos serpientes enojadas.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Ellos habian pasado todo su dia planificando que hacerle a Ryou para su cumpleaños, querian que todo fuera realmente espectacular para compensar todo lo que el pobre habia tenido que sufrir. Ya los detalles para la fiesta sorpresa estaban listo, solo faltaba un detalle muy importante... Que demonios le regalarian al Hikary?

Grethel ya tenia su pequeño regalo preparado, y esperaba anciosa a que Ryou le gustara y cuidara bien de dicho regalo. Yami y Yugi se habian tomado la molestia de hacer un viaje a Japon de improvisto para conseguirle algunas tarjetas Duel Monster en la tienda de juego... No era un regalo muy original pero al menos le darian algo, tambien habia resultado que Seto les habia sentido y les habia entregado el regalo que se suponia enviaria para ellos, aunque con toda esta planeacion ni oportunidad les habia dado de revisar que era eso que les habia dado el castaño.

Mientras que Marik y Malik aun estaban pensando que carajos podrian regalarle al igual que Bakura. El peliblanco aun no tenia el regalo por que queria darle algo realmente memorable a su Ryou para compensar todos los pateticos cumpleaños que tuvo anteriormente por su culpa, Marik y Malik eran por que no teniana experiencia en estas cosas para saber que podrian regalarle al adorable peliblanco.

.... La intencion en un regalo es lo que cuenta no? - pregunto Marik por enesima vez desde su lugar. Ya era tarde y el grupo estaba reunido hablando de que harian para Ryou en un salon desierto de Hogwarts. 

Si Marik podria dejar de preguntar estupideces tanto y tan seguido? - gruño Bakura intentando pensar desde donde estaba.

Kura esta celoso por que Marik ya sabe que regalarle al conejo - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa psicopata tipica suya.

Si? Que le regalaras? - pregunto prespicaz Bakura.

..... Es sorpresa!! Solo el conejo lo vera - respondio burlon.

Ustedes creen que a Ry le gusten las fotos? Tengo una camara nueva y planeo estrenarla en la fiesta! - pregunto Grethel de pronto mostrando la camara

No creo que le molesten - respondio Malik encogiendose de hombro - y desde cuando la tienes? No te la habia visto antes...

Oh! Me la regalo mi amigo Demian, es una camara magica instantanea, asi qque tendremos las fotos de una vez - respondio sobandose el ligeron chichon que tenia en la cabeza - solo que la lechuza de es el loca y rara, me arrojo la caja a la cabeza en el desayuno - comento haciendo que todos rieran un poco.

Ya todo esta casi listo, Amu y Edna se estan ocupado de la comida y el pastel... Tambien tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie nos moleste mientras celebramos - enumero Yami serio - Bakura y Malik en cuanto las elfinas terminen de hacer las cosas iremos con Ryou, asi que mas les vale buscar sus regalos ya

Bakura abrio mucho los ojos y se levanto para ver que encontraba por hay para su Hikary, ya quedaba poco tiempo y el perdiendolo como pendejo alli sentado. Despues de destruirse el cerebro pensando que podria regalarle a su Ryou por fin se le ocurrio, se regreso a Egipto incluso para buscarle y llego justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena que era cuando irian a buscar al Hikary.

Ya era hora de que llegaras idiota! - grito Malik en cuanto le vio - conseguiste el regalo de Ryou?

Si joder! Vamos de una vez - respondio Bakura sonriendo suavemente.

Fueron hasta el comedor intentando ver al chico pero no lo encontraron, se preocuparon un poco por que no le habian visto en ninguna de las comidas pero supusieron que comio rapido para volver a esconderse. Asi que debia estar en su dormitorio, el chico no conocia a nadie mas que Harry o Draco aqui y a Juzgar por el odio que habia entre Slytherin y Gryfindor el no podia estar con el pelinegro.

Llegaron a la sala comun poco despues con Yugi y Grethel escondiendose con un hechizo para que los Slytherin no chillaran indignados por verles, al instante Bakura supo que su Hikary estaba en el dormitorio y lentamente entraron sin hacer ni un sonido para acomodar la cosas para la pequeña fiesta. Edna y Amu se encargaron de colocar todo en el estudio mientras Bakura se aseguraba de que Ryou no saliera de sorpresa del dormitorio.

Yami junto a Malik se estaban encargando de colocar encantos en la puerta para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sucedia y pudieran hacer todo el desastre que quisieran. Con una pequeña seña le avisaron a Bakura que todo estuvo listo y este entro con una expresion de siempre para que el chico no sospechara nada - Ryou! No te he visto en todo el dia, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti?

Ryou se sobresalto un poco ya que estaba muy concentrando jugando con los mininos pero giro a veo sonriendo suavemente - Ehh... Perdon Yami es que hoy no es un buen dia y no queria maltratarte por estar de mal humor

Tonterias, vendras conmigo un momento - gruño Bakura y sin importarle realmente lo que fuera a decir su Hikary le levanto para sacarlo del dormitorio.

Sorpresa!!! - gritaron todos en cuanto vieron al peliblanco sorprendiendo al chico, Grethel con su camara aprovecho para tonar una foto del sorprendido chico por lo que veia, sonrio cuando vio la foto de Ryou parpadeando tontamente en su mano.

..... Que...? - bien se notaba que habian desconectado el cerebro del pobre que al parecer no procesaba la situacion.

Esta es tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños tonto! Feliz cumpleaños mi Yadonushi precioso - murmuro Bakura a su oido mientras veia como millones de emociones abrumaban a su pequeña luz, le abrazo por los hombros notandole incluso inestable en sus pies, otra foto de Bakura abrazando a su Hikary fue tomada por la pelinegra sonriente.

Pero... Ustedes no tenian que.... - bien para este punto Ryou estaba al borde de las lagrimas y por primera vez en este dia no era de tristeza o molestia, la sonrisa que crecia en el rostro del chico lo indicaba.

No seas tonto Ry! Eres nuestro amigo y no podiamos dejar pasar tu cumpleaños asi como si nada - dijo Yugi sonriendo suavemente para acercarse a abrazarle tambien... Otro abrazo otra foto de Grethel que veia crecer su pequeña pila - feliz cumpleaños Ryou!

Gracias chicos... Esto es lo mas lindo que alguien a hecho por mi en mucho tiempo - murmuro entre lagrimas el peliblanco - muchisimas gracias...

Ya basta de llorar Ryou! Esto es un cumpleaños y no un funeral para que estes llorando como tonto - intervino Malik sonriendo socarronamente, Ryou nego con la cabeza sonriente al ver a su alocado amigo darle un abrazo, cosa que fue documentada por una muy entretenida Grethel con su camara - ven que tenemos pastel y regalos!

_"Feliz Cumpleaños Master Ryou!"_ \- como siempre la serpiente loca que era Diamound no podia faltar, salio de su escondite de todo el dia en la sala del alma de Bakura - _"Yo no pude conseguirle nada, por que no se que podria conseguir para regalarle"_

_"No te preocupes Diamound, estas aqui conmigo felicitandome y eso es lo que cuenta" _\- aseguro el peliblanco intentado limpiar las lagrimas que seguian callendo por sus mejillas.

Bakura se encargo de limpiar las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en las mejillas de su Ryou antes de Jalarle a la mesa donde estaba acomodado todo, a Grethel ese momento le parecio sumamente adorable asi que tomo otras foto para guardar ese momento para el futuro - hay dulces y comida chatarra, o lo que sea que quieras!

... Ehh... Yo no deberia, no he comido nada en todo el dia y no deberia comer dulce ahora - dijo Ryou con algo de verguenza.

Por que no has comido Ry? - pregunto Bakura preocupado a su Hikary - sabes que no importa, Edna! Traeme un buen plato de comida para Ryou

La elfa desaparecio y no mucho despues regreso con un abundante plato que Ryou miro incredulo - yo no puedo comer todo eso Bakura

No has comido en todo el dia Ryou asi que quiero que comas bien! - exclamo el Yami con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Ryou sonrio divertido para comenzar a comer, asi paso el resto del rato entre risas y juegos que hicieron al Hikary olvidar todos los problemas que tuvo en el dia, tambien sonrio divertidamente cuando vio la cantidad de fotografias que habia tomado Grethel con su nueva camara. Fue asi hasta que llego la hora de los regalos - Ryou! Ven para que abras tus regalos!

Ryou nego con la cabeza divertido cuando vio incluso a los peludos amigos de Grethel empujarle hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los regalos - Voy chicos! Los regalos no iran a ningun lado sin que los abra

Lo sabemos pero tenemos curiosidad por saber que te dara cada quien - exclamo Yugi feliz para seguir empujandolo.

Momento!! Vamos a hacer una foto grupal! - grito Grethel teniendo ese pensamiento repentinamente

Yo no me tomo... - como siempre tenia que salir un amargado que no queria salir en la foto, afortunadamente Malik estaba alli para darle su zape a si Yami y meterlo de todas maneras a la fotografia. Rapidamente todos tomaron una posicion graciosa dejando al Hikary en el centro, Grethel ajusto el temporizador y fue a colocarse junto a sus amigos peludos, con un poco de magia la camara quedo flotando y la foto fue tomada de todos ellos haciendo pendejadas a la camara.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo para esta historia...
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen asi que ha leer!

El Hikary contento por la locura de la fotografia nego con la cabeza para ir hasta la mesa donde habia varias cajas forradas, el chico se les quedo mirando con curiosidad intentando ver cual abria primero, escogio una blanca con azul metalizada y Yugi se apresuro sonriendo - aunque no lo creas incluso Seto te envio un regalo, ese es suyo...! Bueno el nos tenia un regalo a todos pero aun no hemos visto que es... Tengo curiosidad por ver que hay en esas cajas Ry asi que abrelo!

Ryou rompio el papel de regalo con curiosidad y encontro una caja de madera mas o menos grande con un sobre pegado arriba, abrio el sobre y encontro primero algo parecido a permisos legales con su nombre.... Que demonios le habia mandado Seto? El Hikary ahora algo nerviso rebusco entre los papeles hasta que encontro una carta del castaño:

**Bueno chico, primero debo decir que no te conozco realmente bien pero como eres basicamente del grupo no puedo dejarte por fuera... Ademas se que ustedes necesitaran la mayor proteccion que puedan en ese pais con el loco que anda suelto.**

**Por ello te envio a esta amiga para que te ayude, espero que la cuides bien. Recomiendo que le hagas una pequeña camara incubadora para que nazca sana y no te preocupes que te envio todos los permisos legales para tenerla, si necesitas alguna ayuda con ella siempre estoy a la orden..**

**Es una "Opaleye de las Antiopas" puedes buscar su raza para mas informacion o escribirme me da igual, aunque tambien te deje informacion abjunta sobre ella en el sobre..**

**Adios y Feliz cumpleaños**

Que es un Opaleye de las Antiopas? - fue la pregunta de Ryou despues de que terminara de leer la carta y comenzara a abrir con cuidado la caja, si habia una criatura no queria lastimale por accidente.

Ninguno respondio ya que no sabian que carajos era eso, pero Grethel quedo estatica en su lugar y con los ojos muy abiertos mientras veia como la caja se abria, todos vieron un huevo de color grisaceo mas o menos grande protegido por heno para que no se lastimara con la caja de madera - ..... Te regalaron un Dragon!!!! Kyaaaa!!

..... Esto es un Dragon!!?? - pregunto todo el grupo mirando al huevo como si fuera a saltar sobre ellos para comerlos.

Si pero las Opaleyes no son tan peligrosas como otros dragones asi que no se asusten tanto, ademas tontos es un huevo todavia no va a comerselos - comento Grethel poniendo los ojos en blanco - ellos son los dragones mas bellos que existen, tiene escamas iridiscentes y nacaradas. Ojos sin pupila, multicolores y centelleantes; de ahí su nombre. Este dragón produce una llama escarlata muy intensa, pero, comparada con otros, no es especialmente agresivo y rara vez mata, a menos que tenga hambre. Las hembras son las dominantes en la especie

Momento... Si a Ryou le dio un dragon, que carajos nos regalo a nosotros!!? - chillo Yugi asustado

No se y ahora no me importa, veremos despues de que Ryou vea el resto de sus regalos! - gruño Bakura, no podia negar que sentia curiosidad por ver que le habia mandado Seto pero ahora era el momento de Ryou.

Despues te ayudare a armar algo para incubar a la pequeña dragona Ry - dijo Grethel con una sonrisa y con su camara tomo una foto a un desprevenido Ryou junto al huevo de dragon - mientras tanto mira mi regalo!!

Ryou lo hizo sonriendo y tomo la caja naranja que le ofrecia la chica, con curiosidad la abrio para ver una cosita pequeña de mas o menos 15cm de largo parecida a una serpiente, solo que tenia plumas de color azul y verdes, alas verdes esmeralda y dos patas. Ryo la miro confuso y busco tocarle pero este se acurruco sobre si mismo como asustado e intento morderle - que es eso Grethel?

Es un Occamy, son algo agresivos pero si te ganas su confianza son bastante leales y protectores - respondio la chica sonriente - pense en regalartela ya que no tengo una habitad en mi maletin para cuando ella cresca, pero creo que el y tu seran grandes amigos!

Ohh.. Supongo que si - murmuro algo dudoso el Hikary.

No seas tan inseguro Ry, ya veras que si seran amigos - dijo Grethel sonriendo al chico mientras el felino en su hombro asentia vigorosamente para convencerle - ten, estos son trocitos de pollo crudo, el se alimenta de ratas y aves... Dale un poco para que entre en confianza contigo

Ryou asintio y tomo la carne para ofrecersela a la pequeña criatura bonita en la caja, esta la olfateo con desconfianza por unos minutos hasta que la tomo con cautela, en cuanto la comio y vio que no habia nada de malo parecio animarse un poco mas. Ryou sonriente le dio otro trocito y este lo tomo con menos nerviosismo, asi pasp un rato donde Ryou alimento a la pequeña criatura hasta que esta se subio felizmente a la mano de un sonriente Hikary - es un macho no? Te referiste a el en masculino

Sip...! Es un macho - respondio sonriente la chica.

Te voy a llamar.... Keiko - dijo Ryou acariciando suavemente el cuerpecito de su nuevo amigo... Definitivamente hoy habia recibido dos amigos interesantes, a Grethel le parecio demasiada tierna la escena de la pequeña criatura acurrucada en la mano de Ryou asi que tomo una foto para guarla, ya estaba pensando hacer un album de todas las aventuras que tuviera con sus nuevos amigos.

Voy a revisar el resto de los regalos - Ryou dejo a la criatura que habia recibido junto a sus serpientes y los felinos para que se conocieran un poco ya que vivirian mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora.

El peliblanco tomo esta vez un regalo color purpura y rojo, negro con la cabeza divertido sabiendo que este regalo era de Yami y Yugi. La abrio y encontro muchos paquetes de cartas Duel Monster cerrados, se tomo su tiempo para abrirlos uno por uno en compañia de sus amigos que veian y comentaban las cartas que salian en los paquetes. Lo que nadie noto fue cuando en uno de los paquetes salio la carta "Dark Master, Zork" con todo y su carta de invocacion "Contract with the Dark Master", no vieron los ojos de Ryou brillar brevemente de rojo escondiendo ambas cartas de la vista para que en segundos el chico volviera a la normalidad. 

Sin nadie darle importancia o percatarse del hecho anterior siguieron con los regalos, Ryou abrio el regalo de Marik y nego con la cabeza cuando vio el conjunto de dagas que habia dentro - Necesitas aprender a protegerte a ti mismo conejo, el ladron de quinta puede enseñarte!

Unas dagas para Ryou? De verdad? - pregunto Bakura mirando al rubio como si fuera un idiota.

Tiene que aprender a protegerse - repitio de brazos cruzados.

Muchas gracias Marik - intervino Ryou abrazando al sorprendido yami, el peliblanco sabia que en medio de sus locas ideas Marik tenia buenas intenciones... Algunas veces.

... De nada - murmuro cohibido e incluso un poco sonrojado, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le trataran cariñosamente, incluso la relacion entre el y su Hikary era mas caotica a romantica.

Ryou se alejo y miro la ultima caja sobre la mesa, aunque se sorprendio al ver que esta era solo de Malik, juraria que el regalo anterior era de los dos rubios... Acaso Bakura no iba a regalarle nada? Pero ignoro la ligera sensacion de decepcion que sintio par abrir el regalo, encontrando unos brazaletes parecidos a los del mismo Malik

Esos son llaves! Te estoy haciendo un guardian de tumbas honorario asi que puedes entrar a cualquiera de los lugares protegidos por nosotros - explico Malik sonriendo ampliamente - ahora eres uno de nosotros y encuanto seamos libres de este estupido colegio me encargare de enseñarte mucha cosas interesantes

Muchas gracias Malik - agradecio contento Ryou colocandose los brazaletes en la parte de arriba de sus brazos.

De pronto Anna y Dara se acercaron para subirse a los brazos del peliblanco - _"Falta nuestro regalo Master, cierre los ojos"_

El peliblanco lo hizo y sintio las colas de las chicas enrroscarse en sus muñecas, una sensacion de calor y un ligero pulso de magia se sintio antes de que un peso fuera agregado a estas. Ryou abrio los ojos para notar que llevaba unos brazaletes de oro delgados con detalles en plateado y gemas que brillaban de forma extraña - "_Que son estas chicas?"_

_"Son Encantos de Serpientes, solo podemosss dar unoss en toda nuestra vida y esoss por que nada mas escogemos un amoss de esta formass" _\- explico Anna seria - _"Sirven para curar, es cierto que nosotras las serpientes somos usadas muchas veces para cosas malas pero tambien somos poderosas sanadoras, lo que pasa es que nadie nos da la oportunidad de dar nuestros conocimientos para mas que maldiciones"_

_"Un poco de magia y podras curar heridas graves tanto tuyas o de otros, ademas tambien nos une de mejor forma... Tambien sirve para darle la capacidad a alguien que no sea un Parsel de hablar con nosotras las serpientes, pero con usted esa cualidad no tiene efecto" _\- explico Dara con su voz suave y sedosa - _"Un poco de magia y podras invocarnos donde sea que se encuentre, tampoco nos dejara fallecer hasta que sus propios latidos se apaguen Master"_

_"Muchas gracias chicas las amo"_ \- dijo Ryou contento. Despues de eso ya el cansancio estaba por hacer caer a todos, asi que terminaron la fiesta y todos comenzanron a quedarse dormidos en el lugar. Ryou se sentia un poco decepcionado de no haber recibido nada de su Yami, pero le ignoro sabiendo que el estuvo alli con el compartiendo y que derrepente no habia podido conseguirle nada.

Cuando todos se habia dormido y Ryou se estaba preparando para hacer lo mismo Bakura de pronto le jalo al dormitorio cerrando la puerta detras de el - ehh.. Bakura, que significa...?

Hikary, no sabes de verdad cuanto te aprecio, eres una de las pocas personas que me ha comprendido y tenido paciencia con las locuras en que me meto - dijo Bakura con la mirada desviada y las mejillas sonrrojadas - has hecho mucho mas por mi que cualquier otra persona en el mundo Ryou, por eso yo... Yo te amo Ryou

Ante la mirada sorprendida e incredula del Hikary por todo lo que habia escuchado Bakura saco de su espalda una bonita caja de terciopelo y la abrio sacando una hermosa gargantilla de oro con obeliscos y espirales grabados en su superficie, tambien tenia una pequeña gema verde colgando de la gargatilla por una delicada cadena - esto lo escondi en Kul Elna con toda la magia que pude y gracias a eso fue preservado hasta ahora de esa forma, era de mi madre y fue el regalo que le dio mi padre cuando le pidio que fuera su esposa... No creo que nadie sea mas digno de poseerlo que tu Ryou

El Hikary peliblanco estaba sin habla, solamente giro por orden de su Yami mientras este colocaba con delicadeza la gargantilla en su cuello, Ryou cuando sintio el peso colocado en su cuello sonrio tiernamente y con lagrimas en los ojos giro para besar suavemente a su Yami con todo el cariño que poseia, este tambien sonrio para apretar al chico contra el profundizando el contacto, ambos siguieron besandose tiernamente hasta que el sueño los vencio y calleron sobre al cama acurrucados dulcemente.

* * *

_Al dia siguiente.._

Ya habian terminado la jornada escolar cada quien y estaban reunidos de nuevo en el dormitorio de Slitheryn, iban a matar la curiosidad que les carcomia desde ayer... Que demonios les habia regalado Seto? Todos tenian las cajas con su nombre frente a ellos esperando ser abiertas... Bueno todos menos Ryou que ya la habia abierto y tenia su huevo de dragon sobre una almohada bien protegido en su regazo, su Occami tambien estaba acurrucado en su regazo con las dos serpientes enrroscadas sobre el, y por si fuera poco Yue tambien estaba buscando un espacio donde acurrucarse con su amo.

Bien... Quien sera el primero? - pregunto Yami mirandolos a todos dudoso, al no ver a nadie animarse suspiro para tomar la caja - supongo que lo abrire yo primero...

Con calma abrio la caja y como con Ryou... Habia un sobre pegado a la caja, ya intuyendo lo que era rebusco entre los permisos legales con su nombre la carta que se suponia Seto metio entre los papeles hasta que la encontro.

**Bueno Yami espero que no te hayas tardado una etermidad en abrir esto, los huevos de dragon son muy fragiles a los cambios de temperatura y si te estoy regalando a la chica espero que la cuides idiota... Y si no la cuidas bien dudo mucho que sobrevivas realmente...**

**Y antes de que te lo preguntes tu o los otros idiotas yamis contigo... No tengo una puta obsesion con dragones!!! Simplemente son criaturas fascinanted incomprendidas que deseo cuidar... Por eso tengo una pequeña reserva de ellos en Japon**

**La chica es una ColaCuerno Hungaro, te la regalo a ti por que se que podras criarla bien y si no.... Bueno podemos despedirnos de la mitad de Hogwarts, y de todos ustedes tambien. Asi que mas te vale cuidarla por que me debes una revancha en Duel Monster! Te prohivo morir hasta que te gane**

**Adios y suerte con la chica!**

Por que siento que Seto acaba de mandarme una sentencia de muerte? - murmuro Yami abriendo la caja y encontrando un huevo color gris oscuro casi como color cemento y con la cascara notablemente mas dura que la del huevo de Ryou - que tan agresivos son los ColaCuernos Hugaros Grethel? Dime que no tengo una coda asesina en mis manos...

Eh... Jeje... Ellos son la especie de Dragon mas peligrosa que existe - respondio Grethel algo nerviosa - pero no te preocupes!! Podras enseñarle como comportarse... O eso creo

Las hembras son mas fuertes que los machos? - pregunto Yami ya resignado a una respuesta positiva, aunque debia decir que le gustaba el regalo... Mientras no quisiera cenarselo claro.

Pues... Si - volvio a responder sonriendo nerviosamente.

Yami no dijo nada mas, solo suspiro para acurrucar el huevo en su regazo, mejor empeza a darle amor antes de que quisiera cenar a todos en el colegio - Voy yo!! - Grito Marik sumamente emocionado mientras los demas abrian mucho los ojos aterrorizados considerando lo terrible que seria el que Marik tuviera un dragon a su disposicion. Sin mas preambulos el extaciado Marik abrio la caja y rebusco entre los papeles la carta

**Hola psicopata... Siento que me arrepentire por esto, aunque Joey insistio en que te tuviera confianza y te lo regalara de igual forma...**

**Asi que lo hice y aqui tienes es un Hebrido Negro, cuidalo bien aunque creo que el dragon ira a juego con tu personalidad, solo intenta que no mate a nadie...**

**Adios y aun creo que esto es una idea muy estupida...**

Tengo un dragon! - exclamo Marik mostrando le huevo morado oscuro y con textura rugosa - es un Hebrido Negro

_Mierda _\- pensaron todos gimiendo dolorosamente.

No es tan malo, son sumamente agresivos pero supongo que Marik podria enseñarle a... - la mirada de todos hizo callar Grethel que suspiro sabiendo que era una causa perdida pensar eso - alguien podria ayudarle a que no mate a alguien?

Supongo que yo debere encargarme de eso - suspiro Yami sabiendo que tenia mucho trabajo por delante.

Voy yo! - exclamo Yugi con algo de nerviosismo Kurami estaba sentada junto a el mirando sus acciones con curiosidad, como siempre abrio el regalo y busco en el sobre la carta de Seto.

**Hola Yugi, tu y el otro Hikary peliblanco son los unicos en los que realmente confio para que cuiden de los dragones bien asi que les agradeceria que sus dragones y el de Yami sean los Alfas del grupo...**

**Te estoy dando un Bola de Fuego Chino, no son muy agresivos realmente pero si tienes que criarle bien ya que tiene un gusto especial para los humanos al igual que el de Yami y... Casi todos realmente asi que mas les vale entrenarles bien**

Eh.. Jeje que sorpresa otro dragon - murmuro Yugi abriendo la caja y tomando el huevo carmesí brillante moteado de amarillo dorado en su regazo.

Vamos a terminar con esto, a ver que dragon me regalo Seto - gruño Bakura, aunque no podia negar que estaba realmente curioso por lo que sea que le regalo el sacerdote. La carta decia:

**Otra cosa de las que siento que me arrepentire toda mi vida, cuida bien de este dragon ladron de tumbas... Aunque creo que se llevaran bien, sus personalidades pueden llegar a congeniar.**

**Este es un Ironbelly Ucraniano, es el mas grande y detructivo de todos los dragones, asi que mas te vale entrenarle como se debe... Y si no confio en que tu Hikary te ayudara a educarle**

Bien... Supongo que me gusta - exclamo Bakura tomando el huevo plateado en su regazo, Nila como siempre en su hombro y Diamound en medio de el y Ryou enrroscado sobre si mismo mirando todo.

Voy a ver que tengo yo! - grito Malik siendo el ultimo en abrir su caja, saco la carta y la leyo.

**Me aburri de escribir y no se que carajos decirte guardian de tumbas, asi que lo hare breve ya que quiero irme con Joey...**

**Este es una Ridgeblack Noruego, cuidala bien y bla bla bla...**

Si anda a cogerte al perro bastardo - gruño Malik sacando el huevo negro para colocarle sobre su regazo con cuidado.

Bien supongo que les ayduare a armar unas incubadoras para los dragones, como piensan llamarles? - pregunto Grethel mirandolos a todos.

Donna! - exclamo Ryou rapidamente al ya haber pensado en el nombre.

Karma - se nota que Bakura no tenia mucha creatividad con los nombres.

Ishker - dijo Marik despues mostrando su huevo alegremente.

Isis - Malik fue mirado ppr unos segundos ante ese nombre.... Pero lo ignoraron, que el se las arreglara con su hermana luego.

Amit - dijo Yami simplemente, si tenia al dragon mas peligroso de todos ese nombre le quedaba bien.

Y el mio sera Sayed! - dijo Yugi al ulimo sonriendo felizmente.

Bien... Yo quiero uno!! - grito la chica sin haberse podido controlar, lo habia intentado de verdad que si.

.... Ehh..... Vamos a ver como arreglamos eso sip? - dijo Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente... Tendria que escribirle a Seto a ver si envia uno de mas para la chica.

O gracias Yugi! Que estamos esperando? Vamos a hacer esos incubadores para los bebes dragon! - con esos todo pusieron manos a la obra como dijo la chica.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de eesta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!

Habian pasado algunos dias desde la gran fiesta del Hikary peliblanco y Bakura se iba levantando con algo de pereza, se desenrredo de la maraña de cosas acostadas sobre la cama para poder ir al baño. Ya estaba considerando seriamente unir las dos camas Queen en una sola para que todos entraran comodamente... Sospechaba que incluso el par de dragones iban a querer dormir acurrucados con ellos en cuanto nacieran si las cosas seguian como iban.

Se giro y miro divertido a su Yadonushi totalmente aplastado amorosamente, los dos mininos estaban hechos bolas en el estomago del chico y envueltos alrededor de ellos estaba Keiko el Occamy de Ryou, las serpientes tambien estaban en el combo metidas donde sea entraron para amelcocharse con la pareja. No sabia si ese acurrucamiento se debia al frio a que ellos eran comodo pero definitivamente iban a necesitar mucho mas espacio por el camino que iban.

Sobre una mesa dentro de su dormitorio miro las dos peceras donde estaban los huevos de dragon siendo calentados por un hechizo, ninguno tenia idea de cuando nacerian pero estarian muy alertas para estar alli cuando lo hicieran. Era hora de prepararse para el dia... Hoy tenia clases a primera hora con cierto sapo rosa y no queria que esta le hablara como retrazado mental por llegar tarde, ahora que lo recordaba compartia clases con Harry Potter y sabia que no iba a terminar bien el dia.

Naaa!! Mientras el lio no le salpicara a el o a su Hikary todo estaba genial - oye Ryou! Tu no tienes clases tambien?

El Hikary se revolvio gimiendo y estirandose mientras los demas acurrucado sobre el se caian a los lados graciosamente por sus movimientos inconcientes - Kura... Tengo sueño, ayer me quede hasta tarde haciendo un ensayo para Snape

Yo no tengo problemas en que te quedes dormido, pero pense que estabas emocionado por Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas - ... Bien lo realmente magico fue la velocidad a la que Ryou se levanto de la cama y entro al baño, Bakura ni siquiera llego a parpadear cuando escucho el portaso del baño.

Por que no me despertaste antes! - grito Ryou saliendo del baño casi desnudo y con agua goteando... Bakura realmente no se quejaba de la vista que tenia.

Estabas dormido comodamente y queria dejarte dormir lo mas posible - respondio entrando con mas calma al baño, en cuanto termino de bañarse salio para ver a Ryou ya vestido con la tunica y terminando de acomodarse, Bakura sonrio con un poco se ternura cuando se dio cuenta del collar que le regalo puesto, tambien miro los encontos de la serpientes en sus muñecas.

Vamos a desayunar! - dijo Ryou felizmente en cuanto ambos estaban listos.

Salieron del dormitorio y se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos en la habitacion, se encogieron de hombros para salir de los dormitorios de Slytherin, llegaron al comedor a buena hora pero se confundieron cuando no vieron a sus compañeros en ninguna de las dos mesas donde siempre se sentaban. Se encogieron de hombros para sentarse con Draco y el resto de Slytherin, pero antes Ryou se dio cuenta de que le hacian seña desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio que era Yugi sentado alli - Kura, los chicos estan en la mesa Ravenclaw

Y ellos que carajos hacen alli? - gruño Bakura yendo hasta donde estaban el grupo - que hacen ustedes sentados aqui?

Estamos hablando con Luna, ella y Grethel comparten una fascinacion por las criaturas misticas y acabamos de descurbrir que la chica es una persona interezante con la.cual hablar - respondio Yami encogiendose de hombros - tiene una mente abierta y es muy intuitiva

No es para tanto - dijo una chica medianamente conocida para los dos peliblancos y supucieron que ella era Luna - nada mas digo las cosas con toda la logica que se me ocurre

Una bandada de pajaros de pronto entro dejando caer sus cargas a sus destinados - Seth regreso! Vamos a ver que dijo Ishizu sobre los Dragones - murmuro Malik tomando la carta de la pataientras dejaba que esta picoteara un poco de la carme sobre su plato - si... Mi hermana esta horrorizada como lo esperaba

Mi abuelo nos escribio Yami - comento Yugi teniendo la carta en sus manos.

Como siempre Bakura y Ryou se quedaban mirando mientras sus amigos recibian cartas y demas de sus familiares, a Bakura realmente no le importaba pero sabia que a Ryou si en algun nivel. No porque los envidiara pero Ryou siempre habia sido necesitado de amor y eso de que nadie se preocupara en escribirle le dolia un poco, Melek no podia escribir ya que era una funcionaria muy ocupada y Sirio por obvias razones tampoco, su padre era un bastardo y que recordara su Yadonushi no tenia otros familiares.

Ryou, madre te a enviado algo por tu cumpleaños - mierda, Bakura se habia olvidado de Draco y su familia - que diculpes la tardancia, solo que no se entero hasta muy tarde

Oh.. Gracia Draco, tu madre no debio haberse molestado pero de todas maneras estoy muy agradecido - agradecio Ryou sonriendo suavemente y sorprendiendo a Draco con un abrazo - muchas gracias a ti tambien Draco

.... Ehh... Si de nada, Feliz Cumpleaños tardio - murmuro Draco aun sorprendido, no esperaba que el peloblanco le abrazara con tanto cariño.

Luna el puede sentarse aqui con nosotros? - pregunto el peliblanco feliz a lo que luna se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa parecida.

Ehh... Yo no deberia - y estos momentos era que Draco odiaba como llevaba su vida, queria sentarse ya que su primo y los amgos de este eran agradables pero... Si los demas de Slytherin le veian con la loca Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw seria el asmereir de todo Slytherin.

Ryou se dio cuenta de su problema rapidamente y sonrio con tristeza - si quieres ve a hablar de hacer maldades con el resto de Slytherin... Aunque te doy de consejo que deberias hacer lo que tu quieras, no lo que otros quieran que hagas solo para ser importante. A la final igual estaras solo por que ellos no son verdaderos amigos, solo estan contigo por lo que aparentas Draco

Y que vas a saber tu? - gruño el rubio alejandose molesto, aunque por alguna razon las palabras se repetian en su cabeza.

Por su parte Ryou habia quedado en la mesa mirando a su primo irse con algo de tristeza, suspiro para ver el pequeño regalo dejado por este de su Tia Narssisa y con una pequeña sonrisa lo abrio encontrando la caja repleta de dulces quw hicieron sonreir mas ampliamente al Hikary - oye Kura, cierra los ojos y abre la boca

Por que demonio...? - Bakura lo hizo sin dudar pero igual iba a preguntar antes de que una paleta sea metia dentro de su boca - .... Ummm.... Que carajos es esto? Esta bueno...

Oh sabia que te gustaria, son paletas sabor a sangre - respondio sonriendo ampliamente, su Yami era raro y ya ni se preguntaba el por que de las cosas.

Tienes dulces Ry? - pregunto Malik mirando la caja en manos del Hikary.

No te dare nada hasta que no termines de desayunar, despues te pondras mas imperactivo que nunca - gruño mirando serio a su amigo.

El rubio se cruzo de brazos como un niño haciendo berrinche - Aww... Eres malo

Chicos! Mi amigo Demian me escribio y envio algo, vamos a ver que es - dijo Grethel de pronto llamando la atencion de todos, la chica abrio la caja con una sonrisa - oh! Hola Tsuki, ya pensaba que no te regresarian amiga, estas bonita

Claro que estoy bonita - de pronto la muñeca se movio y hablo haciendo que el grupo se alejara lentamente de la "Muñeca Maldita" - y antes de que lo piensen no estoy maldita! Solamente que Demian me hizo y entrego a Grethel con tantos sentimientos bonitos que cobre vida!

..... Me siguies pareciendo una muñeca maldita - dijo Bakura solo para molestarla y ganandose que esta le arrojara un panecillo con crema a la cabezota - eso no era necesario...

Es tu culpa, te lo buscaste - gruño la muñeca para girarse a Grethel de nuevo - por cierto me llamo Tsuki!

Oh... Hola Tsuki - salido la chica tomandola en sus manos con cuidado - cuidaron tu vestido, estas bonita

Lo se, viste lo que Demian te escribio? - pregunto la muñeca comodamente colocada en los brazos de Grethel.

Nop ya voy - dijo recordando la carta dejada a un lado para ver la caja, leyo la carta primero sonriente pero a me dida que iba por la mitad fruncio el seño molesta.

Que tienes Grethel? - pregunto Yugi mirandola preocupado por su cambio de expresion.

Demian me esta informando sobre unos tontos cazadores de criaturas magicas que descubrio sin querer, que el no pudo detenerlos por que se fueron antes de que hiciera algo pero me informa por que sabe que odio a esos tipos - respondio gruñendo furiosa - debo hacer algo antes de que le hagan daño a algunas de esas pobres criaturas

Yami suspiro sabiendo que Yugi les arrastraria en esa aventura para ayudar a la chica - dinos que hacer y te ayudaremos, pero despues de clases!

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Angelo caminaba por los pasillo de una casa oscura con la cara amarga como siempre, el le habia prometido a su esposa que nunca volveria estar en un lugar como este pero era la unica forma que tenia para resolver ciertos asuntos en su vida. Ademas su esposa no estaba aqui para reclamarle o desepcionarse de el, justamente por el mocoso del cual queria deshaserce, cierto que habia sido su culpa que cazaran a su esposa e hijos pero si su esposa no salia para celebrarle su dia al mocoso nada de eso abria sucedido.

Es cierto que estaba de nuevo con los magos oscuros a pesar de que ellos fueron los que mataron a su esposa, pero era porque sabia que el habria resuelto la situacion sin esa trajedia de no ser porque su mujer queria celebrarle el cumpleaños al mocoso - Lucius - saludo a su viejo amigo con un asentiento al verlo pasar por el pasillo junto a su esposa.

Angelo! Porque no me dijiste antes que Ryou estaba de cumpleaños? Le abria enviado un presente mejor y a la fecha - comento Narcissa deteniendose con el ceño fruncido - tampoco es que te vi a ti hacer algo por el

Porque no era importante, no debiste haberte molestado tampoco - gruño al escuchar el nombre del mocoso que realmente no queria escuchar - el esta en Hogwarts ni se porque razon

Para estudiar magia para eso esta, es mas debio haber entrado antes y asi lo podria a ver visto desde niño - bien a Narcissa realmente no le caian bien muchas de las cosas que hacia o pasaban a su alrededor, pero lo aguantaba por su familia y su hijo - y si era importante, los cumpleaños de los hijos simpre son un hecho importante en la vida de los familiares

Es un Squib, no deberia estar aqui - y el seguia en lo mismo, parecia no haber captado el hecho que su hijo realmente podia manipular magia como cualquier mago.

.... Me vas a perdonar Angelo pero es cierto que Dumbledore hace muchas cosas extrañas pero no acepta Squid en su escuela, que podria aprender un Squib alli? - pregunto Lucius mirandole con su habitual expresion - no se de donde sacas que es un Squib, incluso entro a Slytherin... Deberia ser un orgullo para ti

Nunca estuvo en el libro de los magos, ni se sintio la presencia de la magia en si ser, Kikiro y yo ya estabamos resignados a que uno de nuestros hijos salio asi - explico con algo mas de calma - nunca tuvo uno de esos accidentes comunes de los niños magicos, asi como su hermana... Aunque si cuentas como accidentes las miles de muertes de niños que causo despues de la muerte de su madre entonces si podria haberme equivocado

..... Muertes de niños? Yo no he escuchado nada asi - pregunto Licius con una ceja arqueada, ninguno noto la serpiente en una esquina escuchando su conversa.

Claro que no te enteraste de nada porque todos eran niño Muggles, al habernos resignados Kikiro y yo a que el mocoso era un Squib lo inscribimos en escuelas Muggles para que tuviera educacion y alli como todo niño hizo "amigos", pero no podian venir a visitarle sin que todos terminaran en coma y al poco tiempo fallecian - respondio con sequedad - tuve que mudarme muchas veces por culpa de el ya que las autoridades Muggles y Magicas estaban jodiendome la existencia por lo que sucedia, hasta que me arte y lo envie a Japon fin del problema

El problema continuo en Japon? - pregunto interesado Licius.

Angelo se encogio de hombros con desinteres - No se, nunca me preocupes por averiguar si siguio matando Muggles o no, el mocoso ya me tenia arto para ese momento asi que no me preocupe por investigar

Narcissa estaba pensativa, ella no era una santa era cierto y por eso podia ver cuando alguien era malo pero aparentaba ser bueno... Tambien al reves como a veces tenia que hacer su hijo para encajar en el mundo en el que estaban, pero Ryou parecia una mota de algodon que nunca le haria daño a nadie, alli debio pasar algo mas y Angelo le hecho la culpa al pobre niño como parecia que siempre hacia - nunca te molestaste en averiguar que pasaba en realidad?

Para ver si a mi tambien me mataba? Lo siento yo si valoro mi vida como para enfrentarme a ese monstruo - gruño enojado - pero no, nunca pude ver nada ni averiguar nada de que pasaba en realidad

Deberias haberte sentido orgulloso de que tu hijo se deshiciera de unos cuantos Muggles, no asustado como un cobarde de un niño supuestamente Squib - gruño Lucios mirando altivo al pelinegro.

_Si valoraras realmente tu vida no estarias aqui en el escondite de Lord Voldemort, cuando eres un traidor de los dos bandos... Al menos Snape es un espia de verdad y es inteligente _\- penso la mujer mosqueada con el hombre, menos mal que Lucius no era asi o si no realmente no sabia donde ella estuviera por proteger a Draco - vamonos Lucius, tenemos que ir a casa

Ambos rubios se despidieron para irse a donde sea que iban, mientras Angelo iba camino a encontrarse con Lord. Voldemord para informarle de algunos detalles sobre la orden, aunque no todos... Cosas como la ubicacion de la sede de la orden o miembros no lo diria, nada mas lo suficiente para que los magos oscuros le dejaran terminar de irse con traquilidad a Egipto. El vino para ayudar a la orden y se abria quedado en la sede escondido para que los magos oscuros no le buscaran queriendo ayudar, pero si la orden preferia cuidar del monstruo de hijo que tenia y contar con su "ayuda" pues el se iria de nuevo.

Buen dia Lord Voldemord - saludo ya sabiendo como era el protocolo... Aunque nunca llego a ponerse la marca oscura en su tiempo con ellos.

Dime lo que sea que tengas que informarme - gruño el hombre con aspecto de serpiente, se notaba que no estaba de muy buen humor - o mejor... Cuentame mejor lo de tu hijo, me parece interesante esa habilidad para matar sin que nadie sepa como...

.... Eh - el no esperaba esa pregunta tan directa de ese hombre

Vamos a ti no te importa lo que le suceda a ese "mocoso" como tu mismo le llamas, asi que no veo problemas en que me digas todo de ese niño - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

_De regreso a Hogwarts..._

Ya habia terminado la jornada escolar y todos estaban reunidos para hablar sobre la carta de Grethel - bien Grethel... Tu eres la experta en esto dinos que hacer... - hablo Yugi sonriendo.

Normalmente estoy en Castelobruxo y pido un permiso para este tipo de situaciones - respondio confusa - no se como seria en Hogwarts..

Nos escapamos por el Reino de las Sombras y regresamos no mucho tiempo despues para no tener problemas, asi es en Hogwarts - dijo Bakura de forma jocosa haciendo negar con la cabeza a todos

... Aunque eso es lo que haremos realmente, asi que Bakura tiene razon por una vez - comento Marik con aburrimiento

Volviendo al tema Grethel, que es lo siguiente que se hace? - pregunto Yami rodando los ojos con los idiotas amigos que tenia.

Esta es la parte dificil, tenemos que averiguar donde estan ellos, cuantos son y todo lo referente a ellos... Como podriamos hacerlo desde aqui sin hacer mucho uso de magia que llame la atencion de los profesores? - se pregunto Grethel pensativa.

Dejanoslo a nosotros - intervino Malik con una picara sonrisa - todos necesitamos practica con eso de llamar y hablar con las sombras, danos unos minutos nada mas..

.... Oka... - murmuro la chica algo dudosa sin entender aun de las cosas que hablaban sus amigos.

Habia un detalle con la magia de las sombras y era que estaba viva, pensaba y sentia como un ser vivo. Ademas de que estar en sintonia con las sombras era estar en sintonia con el mundo mismo... Nada podia esconderseles a las sombras ya que las sombras estaban en todos los rincones del mundo, ellas escuchaban y veian todo en el mundo, solo habia que tener un oido agudo para escuchar lo que ellas susuraban.

Los chicos podian saber cualquier cosa en el mundo si sabian como preguntar y no se dejaban desviar por lo que estas decian confusamente. Los seis se concentraron y sus articulos del milenio comenzaron a brillar tenuemente... Grethel pudo ver la silueta brillante del puzzle en el pecho de Yami, la llave en el pecho de Yugi, la sortija en el de Bakura, vio un brillo en la mano de Ryou y pudo observar compleatmente la barra del milenio siendo tocada por ambos rubios.

Sintio um ligero escalofrio por la energia ominiosa que comenzo a rodearles que duro solo unos minutos hasta que se sintio como el ambiente se calmo y las cosas que vio aparecer en sus amigos desaparecieron - ya sabemos donde estan esos cazadores Grethel, vamos por ellos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez!!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia a todos!!
> 
> Aqui les traje el nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!

Etoo... Donde estamos? - pregunto Grethel luego de que todos salieran del reino de las sombras y llegaran a... Una selva.

Estamos en uno de los bosques de Japon, pensaria que tu conocerias este lugar mejor yo ya que tienes un amigo aqui - respondio Malik burlon.

Tendre un amigo de aqui pero no significa que me conozca de vista los bosques de aqui, nu.ca he estado en Japon! - gruño Grethel mirando feo al rubio.

Por aqui cerca estan los cazadores de criaturas magicas y normales, asi que hagan silencio! - reclamo Yami mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido - las sombras nos dijeron que pararon aqui para conseguir algunos de los animales de la zona

Bien que estamos esperando! Vamos por ellos - susurro Grethel sonriente, mientras Yugi y Amorop se paraban a su lado alertas del entorno.

Ryou y Bakura tambien cargaban Diamound, Dara y Anna encima de ellos alertas - podemos llamar a la artilleria pesada?

.... Artilleria pesada...? - pregunto Yami mirando a Malik algo asustado... Las ideas de cualquiera de los dos rubios nunca eran buenas.

Pues... - antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Malik coloco su mano en el suelo y un pentagrama dorado brillante aparecio debajo de el - Rinoa! Carga con ellos

Todos tuvieron que quitarse del medio cuando el enorme rinoceronte explosivo aparecio y cargo a toda velocidad en direccion al campamento - Malik estas loco!!??

Un poquito Yami, de donde crees que Marik saco lo psicopata - respondio el rubio muy campante siguiendo la estela de destruccion, los demas no tardaron en seguirlo para ver que carajos habia hecho el rinoceronte loco.

._... Supongo que esta fue la operacion para salvar animales mas facil de mi vida._... - penso Grethel con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a los cazadores huir aterrorizados mientras eran perseguidos por un rinoceronte y rubio alegres de hacer fuegos artificiales con ellos, Yugi su nekomata y Amorop su brije estaban con una gotita detras de la cabeza.

Puedo llamar a Kamir? - pregunto Marik haciendo pucheros - ella nunca se divierte!!

No!! - gritaron todos al unisono... Incluso las serpientes sisearon, y Yugi junto a Amorop negaron con la cabeza... Nadie queria conocer a la "pequeña" mascota del Psicopata.

Ella tiene encantos especiales para no enfermar a nadie, solo queria que estirara sus garritas - bien ver a Marik hacer pucheros era lo mas bizarro del mundo.

Traela Yami, no habra ningun problema! - grito Malik alegremente haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos aterrorizados.

Marik no espero mas para poner su manos en el suelo y al igual que con su Hikary aparecio la Nundu en una pequeña bruma - ve Kamir! Diviertete!

Todos esperaban que la enorme felino parecida a un guepardo solo que rojo con dorado saltara arrasando con todo... Pero ella simplemente se sento mirando a Marik con aburrimiento, incluso bostezo en su cara - Kamir... No vas a liberar tus impulsos salvajes y destrozar a esos tipos malos? - mas miradas de aburrimiento de parte de la felina hicieron que todos se relajaran.

Bien te mostrare como se hace! - y de quien sabe donde Marik saco una daga haciendo amago de saltar para seguir a su Hikary en la diversion con Rinoa... Pero Kamir le tomo la ropa con sus garras deteniendolo al vuelo y haciendo que pegara su cara contra el suelo de golpe, todo sin dejar de ver con aburrimiento.

Kamir le gruño a Marik antes de echarse sobre su espalda manteniendole quieto en su lugar, ninguno podia hablar con los felinos pero no eera necesario.... Se notaba que la felina le dijo algo como "portate bien" - ven chicos! Kamir no es un problema, ella mas bien controla que Marik no haga tantas locuras... Es una gran ayuda para Ishizu en casa - dijo Malik despues de haber atado a los hombres.

Quien lo diria, Marik es la mascota del gato - bien Bakira se arrepintio de lo que dijo al instante cuando Kamir le miro con molestia y gruño en su direccion - ... Perdon!!

Kamir bufo para volver a acomodarse sobre Marik sin importarle la posicion incomoda del pobre - no te soporto Kamir - aunque una cariñosa lamida de la felina hizo que Marik sonriera feliz.

Vamos a ver como estan los animales chicos - dijo Grethel seria.

Todos se separaron para revisar las jaulas tapadas por telas, Grethel liberaba y tranquilizaba a las criaturas con dulzura mientras los demas hacian los mismo. Yami estaba un poco lejos ya que habia notado unas jaulas separadas de las que se vieron alli, en cuanto llego noto que ni eran varias si no una jaula la que estaba alli separada la destapo con lentitud y la criatura solto un chillido asustado de una vez.

Yami se alejo un poco mirando impresionado a la bella criatura, tenia la cabeza de agila y el cuerpo de leon - _un grifo?_ \- Yami noto que este parecia un poco pequeño, no era mas grande que un niño de 5 o 6 años asi que debia ser un bebe aun, se acerco lentamente y pudo ver que gemia con algo de dolor - tranquilo amigo estoy aqui para ayudarte - dijo con voz suave y seria antes de abrir la jaula.

Le grifo le miro e intento saltar asustado pero Yami vio como se le fue una de sus patas antes de caer gimiendo adolorido, Yami sin importarle que este la arañara se acerco rapidamente para ver que tenia su pata. En cuanto llego el grifo asustado le araño uno de los brazos buscando que no se acercara pero Yami insistio y le miro con toda la honestidad que poseia -no te quiero hacer daño solo quiero ver tu pata pequeño, tiene que estar realmente mal si no te puedes ni levantar

Unos minutos donde ninguno de los dos se movio hasta que Yami miro al grifo relajarse un poco y estirar la pata que tenia el problema, con cuidado el tricolor la reviso hasta chasquear los dientes enojado - esos tontos partieron gravemente tu pata pequeño, voy a curarla pero tendras que quedarte quieto un momento

Saco su varita haciendo que el grifo se tensara asustado pero Yami no iba a dejar que se fuera herido asi que rapidamente recito el hechizo - Braquiam Emendo - y miro los huesos de la pata reconstruirse magicamente - hay tienes pequeño, aunque recomendaria no apoyarla mucho hasta que estes realmente en condiciones

El grifo se observo la pata el mismo y con cautela se levando, hizo unos pocos ruiditos de dolor pero Yami pudo ver que podia mantenerse en pie, el grifo giro y miro a su salvador con agradecimiento, Yami sonrio para hacerle seña - puedes irte pequeño, eres libre

Pero contrario a lo qque Yami creia este se acerco hasta el para lamer con arrepentimiento el rasguño sangrante que sus garras le habia hecho - no te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien tu puedes irte a donde sea que quieras...

Con eso se levanto y salio de la jaula... Sin notar que el grifo lo seguia unos pasos detras de el. Mientras tanto Yugi estaba revisando el campamento para que no quedara ningun animal encerrado, derrepente un canto bonito llama su atencion y va hacia una pequeña jaula guindada en uno de los arboles medianamente escondida - que habra aqui dentro...

El Hikary tomo la jaula con cuidado y vio una pequeña ave dentro, era dorada con algunos detalles en bronce y cantaba de forma encantador. Yugi no sabia mucho de aves de ningun tipo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que ninguna ave no magica podia tener la cola tan exuberante como la de ese pajarito - estas herido chiquito?

El ave pio de forma bonita y movio sus alas demostrando que estaba bien, Yugi sonrio para abrir la jaula dejando que el ave volara libre... El Hikary contento la vio volar alrededor de el cantando y se despidio con una sonrisa... Pero esta se quedo estatica en su lugar como pensativa, hasta que volvio a piar contenta para aterrizar en el hombro de Yugi y acariciar su cuello y menton amorosamente - etoo... Pequeña eres libre de irte...

Un chillido fue su unica respuesta antes de que esta se acurrucara aun mas en el.hueco de su cuello - ....... No quieres irte? - pregunto Yugi confuso y pudo sentir al ave casi asintiendo de forma desesperada - entonces prefieres quedarte conmigo? - mas asentimiento contento y Yugi suspiro acomodando el cuello de su tunica para que el ave estuviera comoda alli... Ya estaba resignado al nuevo compañero emplumado.

Oye Grethel! Puedes ayudarme y decirme que especie es este pequeño? - pregunto Yugi a la chica que liberaba unos pegasos de su prision.

La pelinegra despues de desocuparse giro a ver al tricolor y principalmente al ave muy comoda anidando en su cuello, dio un gritico ahogado de emosion en cuanto la reconocio - ese es un Thunderbird! Son familia de los fenix, y tienen el poder de crear fuertes tormentas batiendo sus alas, aunque parece un recien nacido... Estos tipos debieron robarle de su nido

No seria mejor regresarle con sus padres? Si esta muy bebe no quiero hacer algo mal y que le pase algo - comento Yugi preocupado por el polluelo, que no tardo en dar su opinion piando con fuerza en rechazo a la idea.

Yugi conseguir a sus padres sera demasiado complicado, ellos son nativos de America Norte y de aqui a que sepamos cual de todos son sus padres o donde esta su nido sera nuy dificil, ademas recuerda que tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts y no tenenos el tiempo de comenzar una busqueda de ese tipo - hablo Grethel con algo de tristeza - tambien creo que el pequeño quiere quedarse contigo Yugi, no te preocupes yo te ayudare y estoy segura de que le cuidaras muy bien

Si tu lo dices esta bien - dijo Yugi sonriendo un poco y acaricio con suavidad al polluelo acurrucado en su cuello - voy a llamarte... Lirty

Por su parte Ryou estaba teniendo una conversa muy interesante - _"No puedo llevarles conmigo, cuando crescans era muy complicada tenerle... Ademas ya tengo demasiado compañeros a los cuales debo esconder"_

_"Tendremos cuidado y nos portaremos bien, tu eres el primer humano que puede hablar con nosotras en mucho tiempo" _\- respondio una Runnespoor bebe que Ryou acababa de liberar de su jaula... Pero en cuanto Ryou les dijo en parcel "son libres!!" ellas se congelaron y ahora no querian irse - _"No les causaremos problemas Master"_

_"Pero es que...."_ \- Ryou estaba realmente sin saber que decir... Les daba sentimiento dejar a la criatura hay solita y estando tan pequeña, suspiro despues de un rato sabiendo que no podria negarse por micho tiempo - _"Anna, Dara... Que dicen ustedes?"_

_"No tenemos problema con una nueva hermana... O hermanas" _\- respondio Anna por ambas.

Ryou suspiro y le sonrio a la pequeña Runespoor - _"Ustedes ganan pequeñas, pueden venir conmigo pero se portan bien!"_

La serpiente de tres cabezas segura y Ryou la tomo con cuidado en sus manos ya que no tenian muchos centimetros de largo, con una sonrisa las miro acurrucarse en su mano comodamente para ir a ver que hacia su Yami. Por su parte Bakura estaba mas ocupado peleando con una bola de pelos que queria robarle la sortija del milenio - oye cosa!! Sueltame joder...

Ettoo... Kura a quien le gritas? - pregunto Ryou mirando al hombre y preguntandose si habia terminado de volverse loco.

Ahh esto! - Bakura por fin habia logrado atrapar a la bola de pelos y parecia un... Ornitorinco?

Aww es adorable!! - chillo el Hikary para tomar en sus brazos la bola de pelos que Bakura miraba con hastio.

Eso es un niffler o escarbato, adoran tonar cosas brillantes y son algo desastrozos, ademas de meten en muchos problemas por siempre intentar robar las cosas brillantes - explico Grethel mirando a la pequeña cosita negra acurrucada mimosa en los brazos de Ryou...

Hasta que un cierto Bakura quizo probar una teoria y saco de su bolsillo un galeon que mostro de forma manipuladora al pequeño Niffler, este dejo de prestarle atencion a las caricias para mirar fijamente la moneda... Bakura sonrio sabiendo que seria muy gracioso lo que pasaria, aprovecho a un desprevenido Malik y escondio la moneda entre sus ropas - buscalo bola de pelos! - Como era de esperarse el pequeño escapo de los brazos del Hikary para saltar sobre el pobre rubio para buscar la moneda.

... Que demonios!! - grito el chico en cuanto el animalito se habia enganchado a su ropa buscando la moneda, Bakura se lanzo al suelo riendo como un lunatico mientras miraba al rubio corriendo de un lado para otro intentando quitarse al animalito de encima, su carrera fue detenida por un arbol con el cual choco dolorosamente y el animalito salio con un ruidito victorioso con la moneda en sus patitas.

Ven aqui pequeño! - grito Bakura sumamente alegre con su broma y al parecer al animalito tambien le habia gustado por que corrio alegre hasta subir al regazo de Bakura - creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien pequeño..

Ehh... Creo que no es buena idea, ellos son realmente desastrozos y destructivos en sus busquedas de cosas brillantes - comento Grethel con una ceja arqueada.

Si Ryou puede tener un ejercito de animales minimo yo quiero a este pequeño - respondio mosqueado el ladron y el Niffler le hizo una mofa para volver a acurrucarse contra el - ademas el quiere quedarse conmigo

No te preocupes Grethel, si puedo con Bakura podre con el pequeño - dijo Ryou esta vez haciendole un pequeño mimo al Niffler.

Bien supongo que si los dos estan seguros... - con eso Grethel regreso a lo que hacia de revisar a las pequeñas criaturas que liberaba.

Ryou y Bakura se quedaron donde estaba jugando con una moneda y el pequeño escarbato, hasta que se aburren y levanta de su lugar para seguir ayudando a los demas con los animales - Tu vas a tener que pelear con Nila por ese puesto en mi hombro... Por cierto, eres hembra o macho?

Hembra!! - grito Grethel desde su lugar habiendolo escuchado.

Oka - murmuro el ladron pensativo - creo que te llamare... Ritsy

Es un bonito nombre - dijo Ryou sonriendo - yo tambien encontre a una nueva amiga, saluda a Mi-La-Sol - presento señalando a cada cabeza de la Runespoor con su respectivo nombre.

...._ Vamos a tener que unir las camas de verdad_... - penso Bakura suspirando.... Algo le decia que todos dormirian juntos en una sola maraña, incluso los dragones - _aunque cuando crescan los dragones vamos a tener que dormir al aire libre si quieren acurrucarse, a Ryou le gustaria una vida campestre? Tendria que preguntarle, seria divertido..._

Mira Kura! Por alla queda una ultima jaula por este lado - groto su Hikary sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Ambos caminaron hasta la jaula y escucharon un gruñido salir de ella, Bakura se adelanto a su Hikary y miro a la criatura con firmeza.

El ya sabia lo que era, los grifos y estas criaturas eran muy parecidos, y el podia ver uno que otro especimen de ellos en Egipto hace tantos años aunque nunca vio uno de esa tonalidad perlada. Fue una batalla de miradas con el Hipogrifo por un momento, hasta que este bajo la cabeza aceptandolo a el y su Hikary - quedate conmigo Ry, ellos no son agresivos mientras no se sientan ofendidos

Bien Kura - dijo Ryou asintiendo mientras veia a su Yami abrir la jaula para que la criatura saliera.   
No es muy grande, debe tener solo unos meses de vida - comento Bakura revisando al animal - es un macho y como te dije tiene solo unos meses, el deberia ser tan grande como yo y aun no me llega ni a la cintura, si quieres acercarte a el miralo a los ojos hasta que ves que este te acepta...

Ryou siguio las instrucciones y despues de un rato ambos vieron confundidos como la criatura camino hacia el Hikary para soplar sus cabellos de forma divertida - ohh.. Eres un pequeño jugueton!

Pues es extraño, normalmente son orgullosos y algo ariscos... Pero eres un Hikary supongo que la pureza de tu alma influye en el - explico Bakura pero levanto una ceja divertido cuando el Hipogrifo hizo a caer a su Hikary para hecharse sobre su regazo - ..... Creo que le caiste demasiado bien...

Etoo... Chico estas sano y puedes ir a donde quieras - murmuro Ryou acariciando la cabeza emplumada de la criatura pero esta solo bufo para acomodarse mejor en su lugar.

... Vas a irte o quedarte con nosotros? - pregunto Bakura resignado ya a traerse al hipogrifo, y como esperaba que sucediera este le vio con aburrimiento como si la pregunta fuera estupida para acomodarse aun mas sobre el Hikary al punto de que acurruco su cabeza en el cuello del chico - .... Que tanto te gusta la naturaleza Ryou?

A mi me encanta, por que Kura? - pregunto Ryou confundido.

.... Por nada, solamente estoy planificando una cuantas cosas a futuro - respondio soltando otro suspiro.

Ettoo.. Yami... Creo que alguien te esta siguiendo desde hace rato - dijo Grethel despues de haber observado al yami tricolor y darse cuenta del Grifo siguiendole desde lejos - ... tu tambien tienes una nueva amiga?

Yami volteo y miro al Grifo sentado obedientemente algo alejado de el - ehh que haces aqui pequeño? Pense que te dije que eras libre... Eh eres una niña?

El Grifo le miro como con tristeza y hasta gimio un poco - Yami creo que no quiere irse - comento Grethel escondiendo una risita divertida - traela a casa tambien, despues veremos que hacemos para esconderlos a todos de los idiotas de Hogwarts, ya tenemos muchos amigos y uno mas no sera un problema... Y si es una niña

Yami supiro y miro al Grifo serio - de verdad quieres venirte con nosotros?

Un pequeño gemido fue suficiente para que Yami supiera que si y acariciara con suavidad el lomo de la criatura - supongo que ya terminamos aqui no?

Pues... Si! Yo ya llame a las autoridades de aqui para vinieran a buscar a estos tipos - respondio Grethel sonriendo, pero se detubo un momento mirando a una esquina - un segundos chicos, creo que falto revisar un lugar

Grethel camino hacia donde miraba encontrando una carpa pequeña cubriendo algo, entro sin miedo y vio unas jaulas junto a una pecera dentro, como la pescera estaba mas cerca miro asqueada e indignada lo sucia que tenia su habitad el pobre animal, con cuidado de sus tenazas saco a la criatura - eres un pequeño Amikiri, ya veras que te cuidare bien - dijo emitiendo una ligera aura verdosa con sus ojos de igual color que parecian calmar a la algo estrezada criatura - voy a dejarte dentro de mi maletin y despues te revisare para asegurarme de que estes bien de salud

Dejo a la criatura algo mas tranquila dentro de su maletin como dijo para dirigirse a las jaulas, un imponente tigre blanco con estatica recoriendole el pelaje fue el primero en entrar en su rango de vision. Grethel se preocupo cuando le vio sucio, desnutrido y parecia tener dolor - eres un byakko, supongo que aun eres algo joven por tus caracteristicas - comento abriendo la jaula con una pequeña sonrisa, el tigre se alejo con miedo pero la chica uso sus poderes para calmarle con sus ojos verdes, este parecio entender que la chica tenia buenas intenciones y se tranquilizo gimiendo un poco.

Tienes la pata quebrada pequeño, ven te ayudare - dijo la chica mirando la extremidad herida y con sus manos cubrio la pata comenzando a usar su magia natural para curarle al menos un poco - terminare de curarte despues cariño, entra aqui porfavor

Despues de que el tigre habia entrado en la maleta la chica se dirigio a la ultima jaula donde estaba un criatura parecida a un perro de garras enormes gruñendo con fiereza, Grethel se preocupo al instante cuandoiro la enorme panza del animal - ohh!! Eres una inugami y estas en cinta, dejame ayudarte porfavor amiga - otra vez la energia de la chica parecio comunicarse con la criatura y esta se calmo un poco aunque parecia un poco cautelosa.

Ves no te lastimare - dijo en cuanto tuvo al animal hechado en su regazo mientras ella usaba su energia para revisarla.

Grethel, ya podemos irnos? Nos pueden descubrir - pregunto Malik llegando preocupado para cuando la chica habia terminado de hacer entrar a la perra en su maletin.

Ahora si vamos chicos - respondio sonriente, dejando la maleta a un lado por un momento, Malik ve como una criatura extraña rosada esta rondando la maleta y cree que es una criatura que sin querer se salio asi que la ayuda a volver a entrar.

Entonces nos vamos de regreso a Hogwarts, Grethel tu tienes nuevos amigos que traeras? - pregunto Yugi sonriente.

Si pero tengo mi maleta y los meti alli, quieren que sus nuevos amigos entren alli? Por lo menos los mas grandes ya que viajaremos por las sombras esas - pregunto la chica señalando al Grifo e Hipogrifo - demas despues les dare una revisada a sua nuevos amigos para certificar que estan sanos, ninguno se ellos son de japon y quien sabe que tabto han sufrido en los viajes

Supongo que si, no tienes problemas Talif? - le pregunto Yami al Grifo recien bautizado sentado a su lado que asintio mirando la maleta con curiosidad.

Ruff tampoco tiene problemas, pero Ritsy y Mi-La-Sol vendran sobre nosotros... Ademas quiero a mi Hipogrifo a penas regresemos! - gruño el peliblanco... Pues si, Bakura es extrenadamente sobreprotector con lo que era suyo y todos ellos ya eran suyos, lo de Ryou tambien era suyo por defecto asi que entraba bajo su jurisdiccion

No voy a robartelo idiota - gruño Grethel mirandole feo.

Se quedaron totalemnte en silencio mientras Yami abria el portal, pero antes de que se fueran escucharon unos chillidos que hicieron detener a los chicos - que es eso?

No Yugi, vamos a ver - dijo Grethel y el tricolor se trajo a Ryou del brazo tambien, los tres vieron a unas pequeñas crias de zorro con dos colas atados a unos arboles - aww son tan lindos

Si son preciosos - comento Ryou acercandose lentamente y colocando su mano frente para que los pequeños le olfatearan timidamente, Grethel misma se acerco con su magia calmandoles poco a poco - son lindos no? - pregunto ella acariciando a dos cachorros de pelaje dorado con detalles en rojo se notaba que eran de pelaje brillante pero el de ellos estaba opaco y sucio.

Son adorables - respondio Ryou con un cachorro algo jugueton en su regazo, tenia el pelaje negro con detalles en dorado, a su lado Yugi veia a un cachorro dorado con detalles en negro lamer su mano con cariño - al parecer les caimos bien

Si, vamos a llevarnos a estos niños, ustedes quienes a esos dos no? Parecen muy apegados a ustedes - pregunto Grethel levantando en sus brazos a los dos cachorros - estos dos son un macho y una hembra, tu Yugi tienes un macho y Ryou una hembra.

Pues si... Uno mas no es un problema - respondio el peliblanco tomando con cuidado al Kitsune mientras maniobraba para mantener tanto a la Runespoor y al nuevo en sus brazos seguro, Yugi tambien se aseguraba de que el polluelo y Kitsune estuvieran tambien seguros.

Grethel sonrio y asi fue como despues de tanto se abrio el portal de regreso a Howarts claro se aseguraron bien de que no dejaron a ningun animal encerrado o mal, Yugi aseguro en su capa al polluelo y su Kitsune, Ryou a su Runespoor envuelto en su mano y Bakura a su pequeño Niffler acurrucado en sus brazos ademas de que entre ambos cargaban al Kitsune antes de entrar al portal.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa, Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen asi que ha leer!

Unos dias habian pasado desde la aventura rescatando a las criaturas con Grethel y Ryou se iba levantando con pereza, no queria levantarse realmente pero tenia que ir a clase. Se estiro con cuidado para no molestar al resto de durmientes sobre la cama adaptada.

A sus pies acostado a sus anchas se encontraba el Hipogrifo roncando suavemente con Danyra la Kitsune acurrucada a su costado, los dos Felinos estaban hechos bolita sobre un cojin pegaditos a la espalda de Bakura mientras la Runespoor estaba envuelta sobre si misma a un lado del hueco del cuello del Hikary y el Occamy estirada sobre el Yami, Ritsy acurrucada en los dos y como no podian faltar la serpientes que tambien estaban sobre la acurrucadas.

_Si fue una buena idea eso de unir las dos camas _\- penso Ryou sonriendo con cariño a la pantalla de todos juntos acurrucados.

Temino de levantarse de la cama para ir al baño, claro no sin antes revisar las incubadoras de los dragones. Ryou no sabia que era, pero algo le decia que el de Bakura naceria primero que el suyo... No podia hablar por los demas dragones, pero entre esos dos que tenian el de Bakura naceria primero. Ya habiendo terminado eso fue hasta el baño para terminar de arreglarse, minutos despues salio secando sus cabellos con una toalla por flojera de buscar su varita.

Escondio una carcajada cuando vio a su yami babear aun sobre la cama mientras abrazaba a Ruff que habia tomado el lugar del Hikary - _seguro pienza que me esta abrazando a mi_ \- penso negando con la cabeza divertido.

Aunque su buen humor se agrio en cuanto recordo que hoy en la noche tendria su primera detencion con la Prof. Umbridge - _espero que no tarde mucho... Aun tengo que terminar dos ensayos y practicar los encantamientos que la Prof. McGonagall mostro en clase..._

Con eso en mente fue directamente a desayunar sin despertar a Bakura.. Iba a ser una causa perdida recordando que salio toda la noche aprovechando su forma espectral para colocarle los hechizos de transportacion a todas sus nuevas criaturas, asi podrian irse a la casa que le dejo su madre de haber problemas, asi que su Yami estaria muerto para el mundo por unas horas. Despues de desayunar tendria clases de Runas Antiguas y afortunadamente Yugi le acompañaria en clase, llego hasta el Gran Salon y vio a sus amigos reunidos en la mesa Gryffindor - hola chicos!

Hola Ry, me alegro que llegaras! Ven te presento a dos chicos que conoci gracias a Yugi y son extremadamente geniales!! - chillo Malik en cuanto le vio - ellos son Fred y George Weasley, hemos estado intercambiando ideas para bromas toda la mañana!!

Debo decir que normalmente no nos juntamos con serpientes - comento uno con voz jocosa, Ryou los reconocio como el par de gemelos que estaban en la sede de la orden.

Pero no podemos negar la brillantez de este chico - continuo el otro con voz segura.

Asi que haremos la excepción con su grupo - terminaron ambos al unísono divertidos

Eh... Gracias? - dijo Ryou algo nervioso

Yo ya habia hablado con ellos pero no me creyeron cuando les dije que ustedes eran buenos a pesar de estar en Slytherin - intervino Grethel sonriente

Creo que yo mejor voy yendo a clase, vamos Marik que no podemos llegar tarde de nuevo! - grito Yami jalando la oreja del rubio - ya suficiente tenemos con Bakura faltando hoy a clase!

Ya voy! - chillo Marik dolorido por su pobre oreja

Y por cierto Ryou, pregúntale a Bakura por el puzzle en cuanto le veas! - grito Yami yéndose junto al rubio.

_Para que Bakura tomaría el puzzle de Yami? _\- penso Ryou distraído aunque rapidamente lo olvido mientra se quedaba en la mesa mirando a los que quedaron hablado mientras pensaba en otras cosas, definitivamente la detención todavía pesaba mucho en su mente, pero la cantidad de tarea que tenia empeoraba la cosa. Habían pasado un período doble completo en Transfiguración trabajando en un hechizo de desaparición, a Ryou le fue bien hasta que recibió carga masiva de tarea del profesor Flitwick lo que le dejó con el tiempo corto. Esperaba que el castigo de Umbridge no durara demasiado de verdad.

Ryou sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojada, el le habia atacado sin siquiera estar cociente de ello y le enfrentó en plena clase, por lo que supuso que no estaría bien enojarse demasiado con ella, Aunque claro hubiera sido más fácil no tener que lidiar con eso del castigo pero ya no podia hacer nada. De pronto sintio movimiento a su lado y vio a Yugi hablandole - vamos a clase! Se nos hará tarde! - Ryou asintio para seguir al tricolor luego de despedirse dejando a los bromistas solos.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Este se iba levantando con pereza casi a medio dia, se estiro como el propio felino mientras bostezaba, miro a su lado medio dormido esperando ver a Ryou pero en su lugar vio un montón de plumas blancas acurrucados en su pecho. Parpadeo Por un momento confundido cuando recordo el pequeño Ruff - _..... Joder seguro Ry ya se fue a clase..._

Se levanto para darse in rápido baño y cuando salio ya todas las criaturas estaban despiertas y jodiendo - Bien... Bien... Bien... Se calman de una vez! - gruño fastidiado para que todos se congelaran en su lugar - primero tú Ritsy que se que eres una de las mas desastrosas y te escapaste anoche, muestrame lo que conseguiste!

Una de bola de pelos alegre fue subida a una mesa y abrio con entusiasmo la bolsa en su estómago sacando la primera baratijas de oro - uno de los adornos de Malik?... Umm podria ser útil, que mas traes! - varias monedas fueron sacadas esta vez y Bakura asintio complacido, pero cuando saco el siguiente objeto abrio mucho los ojos sorprendido - como demonios tomaste el puzzle de Yami!!??

Un chillidos fue su única respuesta y el ladron puedo los ojos en blanco pensado - _debí haberme buscado una de estas cosas en el Antiguo Egipto y muchos problemas se podrian haber evitado _\- suspiro para tomar el puzzle y mirarle con atención, nunca habia visto de cerca la cosa esa que tantos problemas le causó.

Pero eso no fue todo, unos chillidos de su bola de pelos regreso su atención a el y vio en las patitas la barra del milenio de Malik y Marik - ..... Es oficial, debí haber buscado un Niffler en Egipto y no habría tenido problemas para conseguir los elementos del milenio.... Lastima que ya no me interesen, esperare que Yami y Malik vengan por estas cosas para regresarcelas

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Ryou todo el dia estuvo tentativo en cuanto a la detención que tendria con Umbridge mas tarde, no sabia por que pero eso le tenia nervioso y ya para cuando llegó la cena, Ryou estaba sumamente preocupado por la detención se hacia preguntas como: Cuánto tiempo durará? ¿Qué tendría que hacer él? ¿Líneas? Otra tarea? No queria realmente lo último, ya que todavía tenía que escribir el ensayo de Flitwick.

También le dolía la mano por las plumas que eran inusuales para el y habían comenzado a tener efectos negativos en su muñeca. Se puso tan mal sus preocupaciones por la detención que en lugar de comer la cena temprana que planeaba tener antes de ir a la detención fue directamente a la detención, es que no podía soportar la comida ante él con tanto en mente. Parecía completamente poco apetitoso y completamente desagradable. Alguien más tuvo detención, o fue solo él? Se sintió culpable por pensarlo, pero casi deseó no estar solo.

Antes de salir del comedor Ryou vio como una chica ruidosa estaba reprendiendo a Harry por algo, y aunque Ryou podía distinguir su voz claramente en todo el Gran Comedor, no podía entender lo que ella le decía entre todas las conversas. Pero sea lo que sea, no pudo haber sido bueno, ya que ambos se veían muy enfrascados y enojados. Despues de unos minutos de estar de pie alli como un idiota intentando escuchar decidió que y a estaría bien si se dirigiera a la habitación del profesor Umbridge, mejor temprano que tarde.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Harry luciendo algo triste y mordisqueando una chuleta de cordero, Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Harry tuviera detención también?  
Enderezó su bolso sobre su hombro. La escalera principal lo llevaría allí con cinco minutos libres, pero tendría que abrirse paso a través de la primera ola de la cena. Llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Umbridge justo cuando un reloj cercano comenzó a reverberar ruidosamente con el primero de los cinco sólidos golpes.

Adelante - llegó la dulce y azucarada voz de Umbridge que tantón dañaban los timpanos de los estudiantes, Ryou abrió la puerta, sorprendido por lo que vio. Además de las numerosas placas ornamentales adornadas con gatitos ciertamente lindos que se divierten con lazos de colores brillantes alrededor de sus cuellos, había tapetes de encaje, jarrones de flores secas y, sobre todo, Harry Potter.

Ryou se sorprendió enormemente por ver al peligro alli con el y tambien se sintio mal por haberle deseado en algún nivel que estuviera aqui para que el no pasará por esto sólo. El Hikary vio como Umbridge se volvió hacia Harry, con los ojos notablemente estrechos, prestándole nula atención al peliblanco en el lugar - Ahora, qué estabas diciendo?

Harry miró a Ryou por un momento, pareciendo tan sorprendido como él de ver a alguien mas aqui , antes de volverse hacia Umbridge para hablar - Bueno, estoy ... estoy en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y se suponía que debía estar en las pruebas para el nuevo Guardián a las cinco en punto el viernes y me preguntaba si podría evitar la detención esta noche y hacerlo en otra oportunidad.....

Ryou escuchó sin hacer ruido, pero la expresión en el rostro de Umbridge hizo que la respuesta fuera cruelmente obvia - Sí, no -su sonrisa habría sido, para cualquier otra persona, gratamente complacida.

Pero Ryou ya había visto ese tipo de expresión antes en la cara de Bakura, era como una sonrisa como la de un gato que se comio al canario y al pez de una sola vez. Y, aunque en la cara de rana de Umbridge, parecía más a un sapo que se comió a una mosca jugosa, el aspecto era inconfundible - Oh no, no, no. Este es su castigo por difundir historias malvadas, desagradables y que buscan llamar la atención Sr Potter, ademas los castigos ciertamente no pueden ajustarse para satisfacer la conveniencia del culpable

Ryou sintió que su sangre se enfriaba mientras veia a Harry enojarse en demasía, pero le vio suspirar y aunque fulminó con la mirada al sapo no dijo nada mas - Ahí - dijo Umbridge, su sonrisa enfermiza y dulce nunca se desvaneció realmente - ya estamos mejorando para controlar el temperamento, Ahora, ustedes dos estarán haciendo líneas por mí. No, no con su pluma - ella añadió despues de que les vio ir a buscar en su bolso una pluma.

Ustedes usarán una Harrymuy especial mío. Aquí están, muchachos - ronroneó insidiosamente, entre sus dedos rechonchos había dos estrechas plumas negras - Ryou, escribirás "No debo atacar a un funcionario" mientras tú Harry, escribirás "No debo decir mentiras'"

Cuantas veces? - Harry preguntó con rigidez y aun enojado sólo que controladose.

Oh, tantas veces como sea necesario para que el mensaje se hunda- respondió Umbridge regresando a su escritorio con aire de suficiencia.

Ryou término de ir a sentarse en uno de los dos escritorios traídos a la oficina y puso la pluma sobre la hoja de pergamino ya colocada, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que algo faltaba - Um.. perdóneme, profesor Umbridge - preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible - Harry y yo no tenemos tinta

Oh, no necesitarás tinta- se rió Umbridge como.si supiera algo que ellos no sabían.

Ryou volvió a mirar la hoja de pergamino, con una sensacion de resentimiento, no fue difícil recordar la última vez que había visto algo que debería haber sido con seguridad completamente inofensivo, pero no obstante dejó una pizca de temor en la garganta de Ryou, el resultado final de ese hecho que recordaba fue un nuevo "inquilino" con el que compartió su cuerpo sin tener otra opción, ahora no se quejaba por ese inquilino pero en Su momento fue bastante traumático.

Pero este era solo un pergamino, no habia nada que temer verdad? Tal vez las plumas solo tenían depósitos mágicos de tinta almacenados en el interior para acelerar el proceso. Si no tuviera que seguir sumergiendo la pluma en tinta, podría escribir más líneas en el mismo período de tiempo, Ryou miró a Harry, que acababa de sentarse y no parecía tener ninguna reserva sobre la pluma, yincluso ya habia comenzado la primera de las marcas sin dudarlo.

Pero cuando Harry jadeó suavemente de forma repentina los ojos de Ryou se agrandaron - _Por qué jadeó? _\- se pregunto Ryou ligeramente asustado pero Harry solo miró a Umbridge por un momento antes de reanudar sin pausa.

La mano de Ryou temblaba ligeramente mientras bajaba hacia el pergamino "No debo Atacar a un Funcionario", escribió, vio como la tinta fluía fácilmente desde la punta de la pluma, escribiendo en un color rojo sangre, al instante Ryou gimió suavemente mientras un destello de dolor desconocido azotaba el dorso de su mano. Tenia miedo de mirar el punto dolorido en su brazo, pero giró la mano lentamente y miró las líneas rojas "No debo Atacar a un Funcionario" estaba escrito, en su propia letra, en el dorso de su mano.

_Esto no es un castigo académico ni nada parecido, esto es tortura! _\- penso Ryou indignado y asustado. Todo el cuerpo de Ryou comenzo a temblar ante la idea de seguir escribiendo, no era por las heridas ya que los encantos que le dieron Anna y Dara brillaron levemente curando la heridas en segundos... Era el dolor seguido que los encantos no podrian detener lo que le tenia tan asustado.

Las velas parpadearon ominosamente de pronto y Por un segundo la mirada del Hikary se hizo mas aguda y cargada de malicia - **_Jejeje Muchas gracias por tú ayuda mujer _**\- penso Ryou en una voz extraña y maliciosa, de pronto el cuerpo de Ryou fue sacudido por un espasmo salvaje y volvío a la normalidad mirando a su alrededor confundido por la sensacion extraña que sintio.

Hay algo mal? - Umbridge preguntó dulcemente, ella no pareció darse cuenta del cambio en el chico, pero no se sabía lo que Harry que estaba tan cerca, podía ver y sentir.  
Nada - Ryou jadeó desesperadamente con un dolor de cabeza repentino a Umbridge.

Ryou sollozó un poco con su cuerpo entero temblando cuando comenzó a escribir de nuevo. Las palabras cortaron su mano una y otra vez, cortando mas profundo y haciéndose mas doloroso cada vez, las heridas eran curadas pero el.olor continuo se hacia cada vez peor. Sus líneas eran temblorosas e irregulares debido a su mano temblorosa, y el leve brillo de las lágrimas nunca abandonó sus ojos por completo.

Umbridge no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba causando, pero la estabilidad mental de Ryou no era precisamente la mejor, habia mejorado desde que su yami y amigos eran mas amables con el, pero de ninguna manera fue perfecta. Aunque no era tan frecuente como antes, todavía había momentos en el medio de la noche en que Ryou lloraba por su hermana y su madre, su padre, sus amigos. Hubo momentos en que Ryou forzó una sonrisa cuando todo lo que quería hacer era derrumbarse y perderla, y esta situación con Umbridge no lo hacia mejor.

Todo ese conjuntos de cosas fue aprovechada por cierto ente para resurgir, deberia estar muerto como todos creían pero era imposible mientras haya tanto odio y sufrimiento a su alrededor del cual alimentarse. Estaba demasiado débil todavía para hacer algo en realidad, y por eso sólo podia aprovechar para hacer de las suyas cuando uno de los portadores de los elementos del milenio estuviera débil, y esto de Ryou le caía como anillo al dedo. Nadie se dio cuenta de cuando los ojos de Ryou se colocaron realmente rojos y comenzo a hacer las lineas sin ningun problema.

Era tarde cuando el profesor Umbridge finalmente les permitió detenerse, y "Ryou" sonrio con malicia sabiendo que era su momento. Llamó a ambos a su escritorio y examinó sus manos, "Ryou" mientras reflexionaba sobre que es lo que haría esta noche, no tenia mucho tiempo para perderlo.Ella los miro con tristeza fingida diciendo - Parece que todavía no he causado una gran impresión. Bueno, tendremos que volver a intentarlo el próximo viernes por la noche, entonces, ¿no? Puedes irte

"Ryou" miro al pelinegro salir de la habitacion y se giro hacia el sapo - **tú y yo tenemos que hablar unas cosas mujer...**

De que sería Sr. Bakura? - pregunto el sapo confundida.

**Oh! no seas idiota, no puedo creer que no notaras que no soy esa tonta bola de luz **\- gruño "Ryou" mirandolos burlon - **tampoco es que espero mucho de tú pequeño cerebro asi que haré esto breve, tengo a otra persona que ver**

Te exigo respeto Ryou Bakura! - grito la mujer roja de furia.

Aunque a "Ryou" sólo le causó risa - **sabes con quien estas hablando estupido mortal? Bien me presentare **\- dijo mientras a sus pies el negro y la oscuridad comenzaban a cubrir el espacio asustando a la mujer - **soy Zork Necrophades mujer y te recomendaría ver tú tono conmigo si no quieres que te deje aqui en las sombras Por la eternidad**

No se lo que seas, pero no puedes hablarme asi! Llamare al ministerio en este instante! - grito la mujer asustada cuando todo a su alrededor se colocó negro y nubes moradas les rodearon a ambos de roma aterradora.

Aunque el recién nombrado Zork sonrio ampliamente y se carcajeo divertido por lo dicho - **ni aunque llames a todos los aurores de inglaterra podras conmigo estúpida, pero aun no quiero hacer tanto revuelo con mi presencia... Hay ciertas personas las cuales no se pueden enterar que estoy aqui aun, asi que vamos a resolver esto**

El chico parecio meter la mano a travez de la oscuridad y cuando la saco tenia en su mano una barra de oro que Umbridge nunca habia visto en su vida - **Esta es el Cetro del Milenio, y hace algo muy parecido a la maldicion Imperius, con la diferencia de que no importantes cuan fuerte sea tú mente, no podrá evitar ser controlada por el y hacer lo que yo te ordene**

No puedes hacerme eso, Su una distinguida funcionaria del ministerio! - grito histérica el sapo mirando a su alrededor intentado encontrar una salida.

**Y a mi me vale verga eso **\- dijo la criatura sumamente divertida, apuntó con el cetro a Umbridge y este comenzo a brillar - **quiero que me des mas oportunidades de aparecer, necesito la mente de este Hikary débil y manejable para poseerle, asi que hazle sufrir... Pero no recordaras nada de esto sólo harás lo que te dije por que tú asi lo quieres**

La mirada de la mujer se vacío de todo pensamiento y Zork sonrio sabiendo que todo salio como queria, giro dejando a la mujer alli que estaba sin movimiento ni reacción... Aunque tenia a alguien mas que ver


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Zork poseyendo el cuerpo del Hikary camino por las sombras por unos segundos antes de salir en otro lugar y ver desde su escondite en las sombras al hombre serpiente - **bueno... Por fin nos conocemos!**

Avada Kedavra \- fue lo unico que se escucho salir de la boca del hombre antes de que el rayo verde saliera disparado hacia el intruso.

Aunque este ni se inmuto y antes de que el rayo impactara un zarcillo negro de sombras lo atrapa despareciendo el hechizo como si nada - **te recomendaria no volver ha hacer eso si valoras tu vida, y por lo que se de ti la valoras mucho**

Quien demonios eres y como llegaste aqui? - gruño Voldemord volviendo a sentarse en su silla mirando al desconocido con cautela, parecia un pequeño adolescente pero su mirada decia algo muy distinto.

**Como llegue aqui no te importa y soy Zork Necrophades patetico mortal **\- respondio sonriendo ampliamente - **aunque lo unico que deberia preocuparte a ti es ayudarme a ser libre**

El.hombre serpiente se levanto.enojado por la forma en que este le hablo - Y que te hace pensar que te ayudare!

**Que si no me ayudas puedes olvidarte de todo lo que has luchado, no creas que no se sobre ti Tom **\- respondio soltando risititas oscuras de vez en cuando - **a las sombras no se les escapa nada ya que estamos en cualquier lugar mi querido Tom, se de tu obsesion con ser imortal y todo lo que has hecho, aunque dejame decir que has hecho un trabajo ciertamente patetico**

Y que vas a saber tu de mis acciones mocoso idiota? Acaso no sabes con quien estas... - bramo enfurecido

Pero Zork lo que hizo fue mirarle con aburrimiento antes de cortar su palabreria - **eres muy iluso mortal si crees que me asustaras con el cuento de que eres un mago "oscuro", y tampoco me importa darte el gusto de llamarte "Voldemort" como tanto te gusta, tu Ren es Tom Riddle y asi te llamare...**

Voldemord se le quedo mirando impactado - Como sabes...

**Tu nombre? Es muy facil y ya te lo dije, nada se le escapa a las sombras y ciertamente no se les escapa quien eres tu **\- dijo con simpleza - **vamos a resumir para acabar con esto... Historia tragica y que te marco como el patetico ser que eres, tu mayor temor y obstaculo en tus planes tambien es quien mayor abmiras, hipocrita que dice odiar a todos los sangre sucias y mestizos cuando tu eres uno mas del monton, le huyes a la muerte muchisimo mas que cualquier mortal... Continuo o ya hablaremos de cosas importantes?**

Que er... - de nuevo fue interrumpido por el gruñido de un enojado ente.

**Pense que ya se habia aclarado el punto de que no soy presisamente mortal, si estoy en el cuerpo de este niño es por que es la unica forma para mi de estar aqui y tener esta estupida reunion **\- gruño Zork y las vela parpadearon sinistramente ante su ira.

Oh.. Entonces necesitas mi ayuda ya que realmente no puedes hacer nada mas que hablar y usar a un patetico mocoso como puente? - comento burlon Voldemort estando menos alerta.

Un error muy grave realmente - **Es cierto, necesito tu ayuda para ser libre y hacer lo que realmente deseo que es acabar con el mundo, pero no eres indispensable yo si soy completanente inmortal y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguir a otro que haga lo que quiero**

**Ademas para tu informacion no estoy realmente tan limitado como antes, Atem ya sabe su nombre y las sombras son libres para hacer lo que sea por orden de sus amos **-A medida que hablaba las sombras comenzaron a cubrir las paredes de forma tetrica y a rodear los pies del peliblanco poseido - **asi que puedo acabar contigo cuando quiera**

Aunque el hombre serpiente solo se rio ante la pantalla pensado que solo era para alardear - No me asusta tu truco de oscuridad y te recomiendo que te vayas o destruire el cuerpo que usas

**Dudo mucho que puedas matar al niño, el cumplio su destino y los objetos le recompensan con verdadera inmortalidad no el chiste que tu usas **\- comento distraido - **te voy a mostrar cuan patetica es tu "inmortalidad"**

Las sombras que bailaban a los pies del chico se levantaron y mostraron varios objetos que Voldemort reconocio al instante - de donde demonios sacastes mis Horrocruz!!??

**Las sombras me los trajeron, nada mas le pregunte por ellos y me los trajeron sin problemas, sabes cuanto odian estas cosas las sombras? **\- gruño el demonio divertido - **son pura magia del alma corructa, esta cosa contamina la magia en el ambiente como tu no tienes una idea, incluso a las sombras le parece doloroso estar en su presencia... Asi que, por que no las destruimos?**

Las sombras que sostenian los objetos alrededor del chico poseido comenzaron a aplastarlos, Voldemort chillo cuando sintio el dolor de los trozos de su alma ser lastimados - detente bastardo!!

**Ohh!! Te dolio? Hay tienes tu inmortalidad!! Eres inmortal? No!! Solo estas alargando tu estupida vida lo mas posible, pero estos** \- señalo divertido los objetos siendo destruidos lentamente, era entretenido ver chillar de dolor a la cosa esa - **estos son tu vida y triste por ti pero son destruibles al igual que tu, ni siquieras puedes usar al chico Potter para salvarte**

Y como carajos uso al chico Potter para salvarme!? - chillo confundido en hombre serpiente.

**_Ohh.. Al paracer no sabe que tiene un fracmento de su alma dentro del chico, y se quedara asi por ahora _**_**ya que no le dire nada **_\- penso divertido, antes de ponerse serio... La luz del Hikary estaba iluminandose de nuevo y ya era demasiado doloroso poseerle, debia terinar esto cuanto antes - **vas a hacer lo que yo te diga si o no? Toma una sabia desicion mañana en la presa saldra tu cadaver y el de todos tus mortifagos en primera plana**

Que carajos quieres que haga!? - grito con enojo.

**Solo busca las llaves de la prision de mi cuerpo, cuando las tengas lo sabre y te dare mas instrucciones, no te preocupes que tus servicios seran recompensados **\- explico comenzando a desaparecer ya mantener el control sobre el chico era casi imposible - **no intentes nada estupido o si no acabare contigo Tom****, esta no va a ser la ultima vez que nos veamos**

Que llaves!! - grito sin haber entendido lo que dijo pero ya fue tarde, Zork habia desaparecido, pero habia dejado detras una ilusion con la imagen de los elementos del milenio para responder la pregunta del hombre.

* * *

_Hogwarts..._

Zork se encargo de regresar a la oficina donde estaba Umbridge sentada mirando sin expresion el espacio, con un chasquido de sus dedos el sapo desperto y libero el control sobre el Hikary que callo al suelo jadeando pesadamente - que le paso Sr. Bakura? - pregunto con la dulzura fingida de siempre sin recordar los hechos anteriores.

.... No se... Ehh, no estaba yo...? - murmuro Ryou dolorido recordando las lineas que estaba haciendo, miro en su brazos las ligeras cicatrices dejadas por la pluma maldita.

Sr. Bakura, usted y el Sr. Potter ya estas listos y nos veremos el proximo viernes - apuro la mujer estrechando la mirada y Ryou no tardo mas en levantarse para ssalir corriendo del lugar, no entendia lo que sucedio pero una cosa era segura... No queria decirle nada a su yami o amigos para no preocuparles.

Fuera vio a Harry de pie mirando la oficina con preocupacion, pero en cuanto le vio salir parecio suspirar mas tranquilo. Como en un acuerdo tacito ambos tomaron camino juntos y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra al otro mientras dejaban crecer la distancia entre ellos y la oficina de Umbridge. Pero cuando llegaron a la esquina, y Harry abrió la boca para decirle algo a Ryou, Ryou no le dio la oportunidad de decir una palabra.

Huyó sin pensarlo dos veces y, al no oír pasos que lo seguían, se metió en el pasillo más cercano. Este lo llevaría directamente a las mazmorras y la sala común de Slytherin, y lejos de Harry Potter. No queria hablar con alguien que sabia lo que habia sufrido ese dia, ademas sabia que Harry odiaba a todos lo Slytherin y lastimosamente el era uno... Seguro al pelinegro no le agradaba realmente estar en su presencia, le dolia eso de perder a uno de los amigos que tenia pero no podia hacer nada.

Tambien esperaba que su yami y todos sus amigos estuvieran dormidos para cuando llegara, sabia que habria muchas preguntas y realmente no queria responderlas. Camino un poco mas perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las marcas dejadas por la pluma en su brazo hasta que llego a la pared donde estaba escondida la sala de Slytherin, dijo la contraseña y entro a la sala comun - ohh.. Hola Draco...

Hola Ryou, de donde vienes tan tarde? - pregunto el rubio sentado en uno de los largos sillones solo, Ryou se alegro cuando no le vio con su pandilla ya que el rubio era mejor persona estando asi.

De la oficina de Umbridge, tenia detencion con ella hoy - respondio soltando un suspiro y sentandose junto a el - estoy cansado y no se porque me duele todo

Me lo imagino, no te ves tan bien realmente - comento intentando esconder el leve rastro de preocupacion cuando vio la ojeras y cara algo demacrada del chico - por que no vas a descansar? Recuerdo que Akefia estaba dando vueltas buscandote como loco

.... Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre? - pregunto Ryou mirandole con una ceja arqueada.

Desde que a veces conversamos cuando no estoy con los demas - contesto con simpleza - ademas ustedes dos comparten apellido, si los ando llamando Bakura a ambos seria muy confuso

Tienes razon - dijo y solto un bostezo acurrucandose inconcientemente contra su primo.

Draco se rio ligeramente para si mismo mirando con un toque de ternura y diversion como el Hikary se acurrucaba en su costado - Estas acostumbrado a ser mimado por lo que veo

.... Umm, un poco de un tiempo para aca nada mas... Antes estaba muy solo y llorando cada dos por tres - comento parpadeando con sueño, realmente sentia el cuerpo sumamente pesado desde que salio de la oficina de Umbridge.

No pareces ser un chico deprimido, si no supiera que el sombrero no se equivoca pensaria que eres un Hufflepuff - dijo estirando su brazo de forma inconciente para acomodar mejor al chico, en momentos como este es que recordo que siempre tuvo curiosidad por como era tener un hermanito pequeño.

Fueron interumpidos por el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras y Draco se tenso asustado de que alguien le viera siendo "tierno", pero se tranquilizo cuando vio a Bakura bajar con el ceño fruncido de preocupacion - ya me arte, voy a ir a buscar a mi Ryou, es muy tarde para que este por los pasillos solo

Akefia ya es el toque de queda y ademas tonto... Quien crees que tengo acurrucado aqui a mi costado como un gatito bebe? - pregunto Draco señalando al chico medio dormido.

Ohh.. No habia visto a Ryou hay - toda la tension que parecia tener el yami desaparecio en cuanto vio al chico con los ojos entre abiertos y sonriendo torpemente a un lado del rubio - tiene mucho rato ya aqui?

No mucho, acabo de llegar nada mas para usarme de almohada - respondio encogiendose de hombros divertido.

Gracias por cuidarle Draco - Bakura asintio para tomar a su Hikary en sus brazos y verlo acurrucarse contra su pecho - hasta mañana

No fue nada, Ryou y yo somos familia y compañeros de casa, ademas es un poco adorable.... y no digas nunca que dije eso - gruño rascando un lado de su cabeza avergonzado.

Por supuesto tu orgullo y fachada estan a salvo conmigo! - ahora era el turno para el ladron de reirse a costilla del rubio.

Termina de largarte que Ryou tiene sueño imbesil - gruño Draco mirandolo hastiado.

Bakura sonrio para despedirse y volver a su dormitorio - por que llegaste tan tarde Ry? Yo y todos los demas estabamos muertos de preocupacion...

Umbridge es mala Kura, nunca tengas detencion con ella - fuelo unico que murmuro el Hikary estremeciendose un poco.

Te lastimo? - volvio a preguntar pareciendo preocupado y furioso.   
Estoy bien Kura no te preocupes, solo quiero ir a acostarme y sentirlos a todos conmigo porfavor - Bakura fruncio el ceño antes eso, sabia que su Hikary le escondia algo, pero este era terco y sabia que no le diria nada para no preocuparle.

El ladron suspiro ya planificando como haria para averiguar que le habia sucedido a su Hikary, pero por ahora tenia que atenderle ya que parecia a punto de caer rendido - aguanta un poco Ryou, voy a cambiarte la tunica y bañarte para que descanses fresco

Vale - murmuro el Hikary sin pensar mucho realmente.

Un Bakura divertido termino de llegar a dormitorio y recibio una avalancha de criaturas preocupadas que en cuanto miraron al Hikary en brazos de Bakura saltaron de alegria - si.. Si ya traje a Ryou... Mocosos quitense que voy a bañarle - gruño sintiendo a los felinos, al Kitsune y al Niffler dar vueltas en sus pies - voy a patearles sin querer asi que cuidado enanos!

Por fin los imperactivos dieron permiso a que el ladron caminara hacia el baño donde Anna y Dara preparaban el agua de la bañera para el Hikary, mientras tanto Bakura sento a su Hikary en un banco comenzando a quitar la tunica negra y las corbatas verdes - "_Ya terminaron ustedes alli?" _\- pregunto Bakura a las serpientes en cuanto habia terminado de desvestir a su Ryou.

_"Si Master" _\- respondio Anna terminando de cerrar la llave.

Ruff y ustedes tres consigan una toalla y ropa para Ryou... Y no quiero escucharles pelear La con Sol y Mi sobre la ropa que le traeran - gruño el yami metiendo a su Hikary con cuidado en la tina, las dos cabezas de los lados de la runespoor se vieron algo malumoradas pero asintieron no obstante y se fueron junto al Hipogrifo.

Bakura comenzo a lavar a su Ryou con cariño mientras este se dejaba consentir mimoso, iba lavando los brazos del chico cuando se fijo en una marca en el brazo que antes no estaba en el cuerpo inmaculado de su Hikary - Ryou, que es esto? - pregunto revisando bien la cicatriz.

Nada Kura, estoy bien - murmuro quitandole el brazo y escondiendolo como un niño pequeño, se fijo en el Kitsune que jugaba con las burbujas de la bañera para no mirar a su yami.

Como que no es nada? Ryou esa cicatris no estaba hay, asi que me dejas ver - gruño el Yami tomando el brazo con firmeza para revisarle, gruño cuando vio que la cicatris eran como letras aunque no podia leer bien lo que decian - quien demonios te hizo esto Ryou!!? - bramo furioso

Nadie Kura, fue un accidente - dijo Ryou con la mirada agachada.

Tu me crees idiota? Esta herida esta perfectamente delineada para ser un accidente! - gruño el peliblanco enojado - Porfavor Ry, dime quien fue para darle su merecido, solo quiero protegerte

Y yo no quiero que te metas en problemas asi que dejalo asi - exclamo Ryou sin mirar a su Yami, no queria que este hiciera una locura y atacara al sapo rosa... Ya bastante que estaban en esta escuela por su culpa, quisa todo lo que sufrio hoy y sufriria era por castigo divino del universo por siempre causarles problemas a los de a su alrededor.

Bakura iba a decir algo pero un chapoteo llamo la atencion de ambos que no pudieron evitar reir al ver al pequeño Kitsune metido y nadando para acercarse al Hikary, este al parecer se habia dado cuenta de la tristeza del chico por que se acurruco y busco juguetear de forma graciosa, se notaba que buscaba hacer reir al Hikary - Danyra, ahora te mojaste toda cariño

Aunque la pequeña no parecia molesta por ello, mas bien estaba extremadamente divertida nadando y jugando con las burbujas - aprovechemos para bañarte de una vez Danyra, nunca te dimos un buen baño cuando llegaste

Por su parte Bakura aun seguia serio, sabia que hoy no le sacaria nada a su Hikary pero eso no se quedaria asi, el tenia que averiguar quien habia lastimado a su Ryou y ese ser se las pagaria muy caro. Asi que por ahora ignoro la situacion y se dispuso a terminar de ayudar a su Hikary, se notaba que el chico estaba agotado y no podia mas estar despierto, unos minutos despues tanto Hikary como Kitsune estaban acurrucados dormidos en la cama junto a todos las demas mascotas mientras el Yami se quedaba despierto pensando en lo que haria a partir de ahora para proteger a su Ryou.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Una morena parecia tener una fuerte pesadilla, daba vueltas en la cama mientras gemia y fruncia el ceño pero sin poder despertar, sus sueños estaban cargados de angustia y dolor mientras a su lado sobre la mesita de noche su collar del milenio brillaba con fuerza. Ishizu podia ver una gran oscuridad cubrir a sus chicos, no solo a su hermano y Yami si no a todos los poseedores de los elementos del milenio, ademas de esa oscuridad podia ver varios hechos que la oscuridad distorcionaba a conveniencia.

Podia ver a Yami y Yugi ayudar a un grupo de chicos para protegerse de adultos que querian hacerles daño, a su hermano y Yami intentado investigar algo y a Bakura salvando a alguien que era atacado. Despues vio otra imagen que trataba de una angustiosa lucha en un lugar oscuro y alguien siendo empujado a su muerte causando un increible dolor a todos a su alrededor, por ultimo pudo ver como alguien de cabellos blancos y otro de cabellos negros parecian lamentarse y culparse por todos los hechos anteriores.

Despues de eso Ishizu desperto con brusquedad y jadeaba pesadamente, Odion que habia escuchado aus murmullos habia entrado a la habitacion pero al notar la situacion no interrumpio hasta que terminara - esta bien Sr. Ishizu?

Si... Odion, esta Seth en la lechuceria? - fue lo primero que salio de sus labios a penas recupero la voz por la angustiosa vision - necesito enviarle un mensaje a Malik ahora

Mi señora, no seria mejor esperar a que se calme un poco mas? - pregunto al ver que esta intentaba levantarse debilmente, pero sus piernas se fueron y tuvo que atraparla antes de que se golpeara.

Esto es una urgencia, necesito que Seth o Rit lleguen mañana mismo - respondio apoyandose en el - ayudame a llegar a la lechuceria, tengo que hablar con Malik y evitar que lo que vi suceda

.... Fue malo? - pregunto el moreno preocupado ayudando a la mujer a caminar.

Si y no podemos dejar que suceda Odion, despues de esos hechos solo hay oscuridad y dolor... - respondio pareciendo inmensamente preocupada.

Entonces vamos de una vez, Rit esta en la lechuceria y es bastante rapida - asintio el moreno para terinar de guiar a la mujer al sitio.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Malik se iba despertando ese dia con la pereza acostumbrada, realmente maldecia el dia en que entro a esta estupida escuela y tenia que levantarse temprano. Miro a su Yami y como siempre dormia en una posicion extraña e incomoda antes de levantarse sientiendo a los mininos jugueteando a sus pies en busca de su acostumbrada botana matutina, bostezo un poco y de un pequeño refrigerador que metio a su habitacion de contrabando saco una jarra de leche para servirles a los mininos que gustosos tomaron.

Escucho un gruñido a su laso y se sorprendio cuando vio a Kamir sentada alli mirando la botella en su mano con hambre - .... Cuando llegaste?

Un murmullo de la felina fue su unica respuesta y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio lo inutil que era hablar con la felina la cual no entendia - Marik es extraño y no se sabe cuando hace las cosas o por que, asi que olvidemos lo anterior... Quieres leche?

El asentimiento alegre de la felina fue suficiente para que Malik sonriera y colocara una gran taza frente a Kamir que gustosa comio junto a los otros dos gatitos ronroneantes, habiendo terminado alli el rubio fue a bañarse para comenzar su dia, estaba terminando cuando de pronto escucha algo caer con fuerza al suelo y se encoge de hombros sin inmutarse, el ya sabia que habia sonado de esa forma asi que no necesitaba asomarse.

Segundos despues sale para ver a su Yami tirado en el suelo con apariencia mosqueada y a Kami jalando su pijama - por que demonios siempre me despiertas de esa forma Kamir joder!!!

Por que duermes como una piedra y tenemos clases idiota - respondio Malik por la felina que asintio dandole la razon.

Pero cuando no teniamos clases tambien hace lo mismo!! - exclamo el yami enfurruñado.

Para que ayudaras a Ishizu-nee por la mañana - dijo Malik rapidamente - muevete y vamonos Marik

Nadie me comprende - gruño el Yami para acomodarse.

Por su parte Ryou se iba levantando muy calentito como siempre, entre sus brazos tenia al kitsune y los dos felinos comodamente abrazados acostados sobre su pecho, el escarbato acostado sobre la almohada junto a su cabeza y el Occamy usando su estomago como cama, Anna y Dara a un lado acostadas tranquilas con el Hipogrifo acostado sobre su pierna. Aunque lo realmente sorprendente fue que ni Bakura o Diamound estaban acostados junto a el.

Ryou preocupado se levanto dejando a los pequeños a un lado con cuidado para no perturbar su sueño y se dispuso a buscar a su Yami, aunque no lo necesito ya que este estaba sentado en un mueble mirando al espacio con la serpiente sobre el - Kura... Que haces alli?

Estoy pensando - respondio en voz baja sin girar a mirarle - yo ya estoy listo para salir, vistete para acompañarte a desayunar y luego dejarte en clase, cuando salgas me esperas que yo ire a buscarte y llevarte a tus otras clases

.. Pero Kura - murmuro Ryou sorprendido por la voz de hecho y demandante de su Yami.

Nada de peros, te acompañare a donde sea que vayas y es lo ultimo que hablaremos del tema - gruño Bakura y Ryou se cohibio por el tono de voz... Tenia muchisimo tiempo que su yami no le ordenaba nada de esa forma tan brusca.

.... Si Yami.... - fue lo unico que dijo antes de practicamente huir hacia el baño.

_"Tampoco tienes que ser un patan con el sabes?" _\- gruño Diamound luego de ver la reaccion del Hikary.

Bakura le miro con el ceño fruncido - _"Solo quiero protegerlo y el no me dice nada, si tengo que cuidarle por las malas lo hare con tal de mantenerlo a salvo"_

_"Vas a dañarlo tu tambien de esa forma" _\- dijo esta vez Anna que habia estado escuchando y viendo todo - _"Si esta es tu unica forma de protegerle eres una pareja y yami patetico_"

Para este punto Bakura ya estaba realmente enojado - _"Como demonios podria protegerlo entonces? Pareces conocer la respuesta a todo!!"_

_"Podrias pensar una forma mejor que gritarle y gruñirle para que haga lo que quieres haciendolo sufrir mas, es tu pareja y no tu exclavo idiota!"_ \- grito Anna enojada, pero antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo el Hikary salio con la mirada pegada en el suelo.

..... Ya estoy listo Yami... - o bien en este momento Bakura podia entender a que se referia Anna, su Ryou parecia realmente miserable en este momento - podemos irnos de una vez?

Bakura iba a disculparse por haber sido un idiota pero el peliblanco salio antes de que pudiera decir algo, gruño para si mismo a punto de patearse antes de salir del dormitorio para ver donde se habia metido. Le vio fuera con hablando con Malik y Marik - Bakura, ven con nosotros idiota! Iremos a desayunar! - grito Malik alegre en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Voy... - murmuro el yami queriendo estar solo con su Ryou para disculparse pero como siempre el par de idiotas siempre estaban hay de metiches, llego el metiche que faltaba con el nombre de Yami para hacer que Bakura se fastidiara mas.

Yugi ya esta en el Gran comedor junto a Grethel esperandonos - informo el tricolor - vamos de una vez antes de que se haga tarde

Todos asintieron y fueron detras del Tricolor, en cuanto llegaron al lugar buscaron con la mirada al los dos muchachos y les vieron sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin muchos problemas fueron a sentarse junto a el - Hola Yugi, como amaneciste?

Esto bien Yami - respondio sonriente y un pequeño canto llamo la atencion de todos a la pequeña ave que tenia acurrucada en su hombro medio escondida con la capa - oh.. Te trajiste a Lirty

Claro! Venimos jungando con ella Grethel y yo, acabamos de alimentarla y Grethel le estaba enseñando algunas cosas - comento haciendole pequeños mimos a la pequeña - aunque ahora la tengo escondida aqui en mi capa para que nadie la vea y diga alguna tonteria

Y como haras despues para ir a clase? No vas a poder tenerla escondida todo el dia - pregunto Malik tomando un pan de la mesa

Yugi se les quedo mirando a todos con cara de no entender lo que decian - por que habria de esconderla para ir a clase? Para comenzar hoy es sabado y hoy no hay clases...

..... Para que demonios me levante temprano entonces!!? - grito Malik golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

Por que el desayuno se sirve a la misma hora y despues tendrias que esperar hasta el almuerzo para comer - dijo Yugu mirando con aburrimiento a su amigo.

Pudiste haberme guardado algo mientras yo dormia tranquilamente - gruño el rubio fastidiado.

No te quejes tanto chico, despertarte temprano es bueno - comento una voz desconocida de pronto.

Malik se fijo en que habia sido el nekomata de Grethel el que habia hablado y se le quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos - .... Tu hablas!!??

Pues si - respondio y parecia ligeramente divertido con la expresion de asombro que todos habian puesto - de hecho siempre he podido hablar, lo que pasa es que no habia tenido oportunidad o las ganas... Aunque tu incesante queja me obligo a hacerlo, Amorop tambien puede hacerlo

..... Bien ignorando al gato que habla y al rubio idiota, que haremos hoy si no hay clases? - interrumpio Bakura lo que sea que el rubio iba a decir.

Podriamos pasar un dia juntos nosotros y nuestras mascotas, podria ser divertido - comento Yugi dando una idea - ademas quiero conseguirle un collar a Gorian

Gorian? - pregunto Yami con una ceja arqueada.

Mi Kitsune, el se llama Gorian Yami - respondio riendo suavemente.

Tambien podria conseguirle uno a Danyra... Ademas quiero conseguirles algunos bocadillos a los demas, se que ellos son felices con la carne y verduras que a veces les llevo de mi plato pero quiero conseguirles un regalo propio a cada quien - dijo esta vez Ryou pensativo, ya se le habia pasado un poco el mal sentimiento de la mañana - ... Que podria regalarle a una Runespoor o a un Hipogrifo?

Yo tengo varias cosas en mi maleta Ryou, no te preocupes por eso que te ayudo a conseguirles algo lindo - hablo Grethel desde su lugar en la mesa recibiendo un agradecimiento del chico.

Entonces.... A donde podriamos ir con los chicos? - pregunto esta vez Yami.

Al Bosque Prohibido!! - exclamo Marik en voz alta llamando la atencion de casi todos en el comedor.

Marik habla en voz baja joder!! - reclamo el tricolor enojado, el chisque de todo lo que hacian era mantenerlo en secreto y este boca floja venia a gritar justamente eso!! - ademas por una maldita razon debe llamarse el "Bosque Prohibido"!!

Podemos protegernos Yami, o tienes miedo? - bien al menos esta vez Marik no habia gritado como ek loco psicopata que era.

No tengo... - Yami iba a responder con la dignidad y astucia que le caracterizaba cuando la acostumbrada parbada de buhos y lechuzas entro al Gran Comedor interrumpiendolos.

Horus cargando una caja mas o menos grande llego aterrizando frente a Yami con varias cartas y dos cajas mas o menos grande, Yami recogio las cartas y las reviso con detenimiento mientras el buho comia del pan que su amo le dejo - Yugi, tienes una carta de tus amigos y otra del abuelo... Ohh! Y tambien tienes otra de Seto, dijo que te envia las cosas que le pediste

Si!! - exclamo el tricolor contento revisando las cartas y tomando las cajas, leyo la carta de su abuelo con una sonrisa al igual que la de sus amigos, cuando iba por la de Seto llamo la atencion de la chica a su lado - Grethel! Adivina lo que Seto te envio!

... Ehh..? Que podria haberme enviado alfuien que no conozco? - pregunto confundida la chica.

Una de estas cajas es tuya, pero veras que te encantara - dijo guiñandole un ojo - y para nosotros, discos de duelo que funcionan incluso aqui en Hogwarts!

No se supone que la tecnologia no funciona junto a la magia? - pregunto Ryou confundido.

La tecnologia de Seto funciona aun cuando hay magia concentrada en el ambiente - respondio Yugi feliz - se que todos trajimos nuestras barajas, asi que hoy podremos jugar juntos!!

Oigan chicos, antes de hacer planes de juegos necesitamos hablar con Ishizu, acaba de enviarme un mensaje donde dice que es urgente que hable con nosotros - intervino Malik y extrañamente su voz habia abquirido un tono serio - dice que el collar del milenio le mostro una vision del futuro y nos involucra a todos, necesita hablar con nosotros con urgencia

Que estamos esperando entonces? Vamos de una vez - ordeno Yami serio levantandose de su asiento.

Grethel, puedes cuidar de Lirty mientras regreso, nos veriamos dentro de un rato.. Y diculpa que te abandonemos de esta forma... - dijo Yugi con arrepentimiento a la chica - despues te doy el regalo lo prometo

No te preocupes yo la cuido, si tienes un problema que deben resolver adelante... Nada mas recuerden que yo estoy aqui y puedo ayudarles vale? - Grethel junto a su nekomata dandole un abrazo a Yugi para luego despedirse de los demas antes de que se fueran del comedor.

Vamos a escondernos en esa aula vacia, alli podremos partir a Egipto por unas horas para hablar con Ishizu - ordeno Yami señalando el lugar a lo que los demas asintieron para seguirle. Ya dentro colacaron las respectivas barreras protectoras antes de abrir el portal al reino de las sombras, unos minutos despues estaban en la casa de Malik en Egipto.

Ishizu-nee!! - grito Malik desde su lugar en la sala - ya estamos aqui!!

Odion que habia escuchado su escandalo entro seguido de la morena que corrio para abrazar a su hermano - Por Ra Malik, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba anoche!

Que paso hermana, que viste? - pregunto Malik en cuanto la morena se habai separado de el.

Tuve una vision del collar, no estoy segura aun de lo que significa pero queria prevenirles antes de que sea tarde - despues de eso la morena les explico a detalle lo que habia visto para ver si entre todos podian llegar a la verdad de lo que sucederia.

Nosotros podriamos haber ayudado a nuestros conocidos en Hogwarts para protegerse de algo o alguien que quisieran hacerles daño - comento Yugi pensativo.

Marik fue el siguiente en hablar - lo nuestro es mas ambiguo, podriamos estar investigando cualquier cosa!!

Conmigo igual, si no viste como era la persona que ayudaba podria ser cualquiera - intervino Bakura con cara seria - lo que me preocupa es quien muere y quienes se culpan...

Tu y yo somos los unicos con cabellos blancos que podrian ser los de la vision - intervino Ryou precupado.

Debes haber sido tu Ryou, la unica muerte que yo lamentaria es la tuya y nunca permitiria que eso suceda - gruño Bakura - tu, junto a ese chico Harry, tristes por la muerte del unico que ser que quieren y tienen en comun entre ambos... El perro ese de Sirius, es tu Tio y su padrino

Yo no voy a permitir que Tio Sirius muera!! - exclamo Ryou preocupado.

Grethel tambien tiene el cabello negro - comento Marik encogiendose de hombros llamando la atencion de todos - pero hay se complica por que de aqui a que suceda dicha profecia podriamos hacer un lazo con cualquier persona y sufrir la perdida al final

Ustedes saben mejor que nadie que estas cosas no estan escritas sobre piedra, asi que no te preocupes Ryou ustedes evitaran que esto suceda - dijo la morena para tranquilizar al Hikary - estoy segura de que resolveremos cualquier cosa que venga

Pero cuando sucedera eso? No puedes intuir un tiempo para esos hechos? - pregunto Yami serio. 

Ustedes saben como son estas visiones, no puedo darles una certeza sobre algo de eso chicos, lo siento - respondio Ishizu con tristeza - deberian volver chicos, no quiero que esten metidos en problemas alli en esa escuela...

Bien hermana, estaremos en contacto - otro abrazo de parte de los hermanos fue la despedida antes de que el portal de regreso se abriera y dejaran a los adultos alli dentro con expresiones preocupadas.

Ya de regreso a Hogwarts el grupo se encontraba en el salon aun reflexionando de lo que Ishizu les habia comentado - chicos... Creo que es mejor estar alertas y tener cuidado a eestar preocupados desde ahora, no sabemos cuando todo eso pasara aqui que estemos en paz por ahora...

Supongo que si Aibou, tienes razon - accedio Yami soltando un suspiro

Vamos a continuar nuestros planes de hoy con normalidad, solo tenemos que estar alertas mas alertas - volvio a decir el Hikary tricolor - vamos a buscar a Grethel y continuemos con nuestro dia, ademas recuerden que aun tenemos cierto paquete que entregarle a ella!

Vamos entonces - dijo Ryou sonriendo aunque internamente seguia preocupado, el no queria ver morir a otro familiar.

Con su poder de las sombras consiguieron a la chica rapidamente en el patio del colegio, aunque esta estaba en compañia de la chica Ravenclaw que conocieron hace unos dias atras - hola Luna! Y hola de nuevo Grethel...

Hola chicos, resolvieron el problema que tenian? - pregunto de una vez la chica con su lobo y uno de los Kitsune en su regazo - me quede preocupada por ustedes

Digamos que por los momentos estamos bien - respondio Yami sentandose en la grama junto a todos los demas - tu que has hecho?

Nada realmente, tampoco es que se fueron por mucho tiempo - respondio Grethel encogiendose de hombros - me encontre con Luna no mucho despues de que se fueron

Oh.. Y supongo que le estas mostrando tus criaturas no? - pregunto esta vez Yugi pareciendo extrañado, Grethel no eran de dar tantan confianza asi con otros en todo lo referente a sus criaturas.

Ella es de confianza creanme, a Luna tambien les gustan bastante las criaturas magicas y tiene una mente mas abierta a las de los demas magos de por aqui - contesto la chica y Luna sonrio suavemente.

Se que ustedes no son normales, tienen un aura distinta a la de los demas magos - comento la rubia mirandolos con una sonrisa - pero se que no son malos y no se preocupen, puedo ser discreta cuando se debe

Oh.. Supongo que esta bien Luna - y Ryou le sonrio sabiendo que ella era de confianza, como usuario de la balanza del milenio podia ver la luz pura que venia del alma de la chica, no tan brilante como la de los Hikarys pero si mucho mas que las almas de los demas magos.

Grethel recuerda que tenemos un regalo para ti! - intervino Yugi llamando la atencion de todos, con una chispa de magia trajo de donde habia escondido en las sombras la caja y se la dio a la chica - abrelo!

La pelinegra confundida y curiosa tomo la caja y vio el sobre que habia visto antes en las cajas donde vinieron los huevos de dragon de sus amigos, con una sensacion de presentimiento abrio la caja y miro un huevo azul brillante - me consiguieron un Dragon!! Kyaaaa!!

Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente ante la expresion de extrema alegria de la chica hablo - es un Hocicorto Sueco hembra, le pedimos a nuestro amigo que enviara un huevo extra ya que teniamos a alguien que lo necesitaba... Lo hizo no sin antes solicitar la ayuda de otro de nuestros amigos para convencerle

Ohh.. Muchas gracias chicos!! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron - exclamo la pelinegra extremadamente contenta - viste mi nuevo dragon Amorop!?

.... Es un huevo aun, no he visto al dragon... Pero si, es un bonito huevo y parece muy sano - respondio el lobo sin siqueira abrir lo ojos.

Continuaron hablando de todo un poco cuando de pronto Yugi cominza sentir algo llamandole, fruncio el ceño intentando pensar a que podria deberse esa sensacion cuando recuerda y abre los ojos ampliamente con una gran sonrisa - chicos! Creo que Sayed quiere nacer!!

... Joder vamos rapido!! - grito Grethel contenta - ven tu tambien Luna!!

... Pero... - la chica iba a preguntar que pasaba cuando fue jalada por una extaciada pelinegra, por unos segundos todo a su alrededor fue negro y oscuro pero antes de que pudiera analizar su entorno habian aparecido en otro lugar - donde estamos?

En nuestra habitacion en Gryffindor, perdon que te jalara asi es que el dragon de Yugi esta a punto de nacer! - comento Grethel a la rubia confundida - se que puedo confiar en ti para esto Luna, no nos meteras en problemas?

Yo no dire nada tranquila, ademas sera interesante ver el nacimiento de un dragon - respondio Luna con su suave sonrisa acostumbrada mientras caminaban hacia el dormitorio de Yugi.

Que esa criatura? - pregunto Luna curiosa en cuanto vio al pequeño Kuribou saltando de un lado a otro señalando la incubadora.

Ese es Kuribou, es mio Luna - respondio Yugi tomando a la bola de pelos para ponerla en brazos de la rubia - es muy cariñoso y alegre, creo que le caes bien...

Momento! Voy por mi camara, necesito documentar esto - exclamo Grethel antes de que cualquira parpadeara ya habia regresado con la camara en mano - Luna! posa con Kuri para tomarte una foto

No pudieron continuar al escuchar algo rompiendose y todos se amotonaron frente a la incubadora, el huevo comenzo a moverse de un lado a otro y la cascara se agrieto. Despues de otro poco la primera parte de la cascara callo y se pudo ver la garra de dragon traspasandola, con unos pocos movimientos mas de huevo este termino de romperse y se vio al pequeño dragon rojo desorientado dentro de la incubadora.

Hola Sayed! Bienvenido al mundo - exclamo Yugi sacando al pequeño de la incubadora para mantenerlo en sus brazos cargado, este parecio reconocer la voz del chico por que se animo mirando al tricolor.

Se nota que hiciste lo que te dije de hablarle durante su gestacion, asi seria mas facil para forma un lazo con el dragon - comento Grethel mirando al bebe con dragon con abmiracion.

Sayed estaba comodamente recostado en los brazos de Yugi mirando sus alrededores curioso, de pronto escalo por el brazo del Haikary para posarse sobre su hombro olfateando y mirando a todos a su alrededor con atencion, hasta que se tranquilizo y acaricio con mimo la cara de Yugi - jejeje se nota que no sera muy problematico, parece tener un caracter tranquilo

Espero que se quede asi, aunque es adorable - comento Yugi acariciando la barbillan de un bebe muy comodo.

Es increible ver a una cria de dragon tan de cerca - esta vez fue Luna la que hablo embelezada tambien por la criatura.

Vamos a darle su primera comida - dijo Grethel sonriendo mientras de su maletin sacaba carne fresca para el dragon que alegremente comenzo a comer de la mano de todos, en eso pasaron el resto de la tarde, hablando y cuiadando de la cria recien nacida.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Los dias pasaron y Ryou siguio teniendo que ir a su detencion con Umbridge a regañadientes, sinceramente el habia llegado a odiar los viernes con una pasion ardiente. No solo por el dolor penetrante que quedaba en su brazo luego de las horas de tortura con el sapo si no por el martirio que significaba mantener lo que sucedia escondido de su Yami, Ryou no era tonto el sabia que Bakura conocia de sus lesiones y estaba enojado por ellas, pero no sabia la razon y el esperaba mantenerlo asi por el bien de la paz mental de todos.

Acababa de salir del segundo viernes de detencion sintiendose tan horrible como la vez anterior sin saber que la razon era cierto ente cargado de oscuridad que aprovechaba para hacer lo que queria, aprovechandose de su dolor y sufrimiento, ademas de eso ya habia visto que era dolorosamente obvio por varios hechos que Harry odiaba a Malfoy y por ende a todos los Slytherin, lo que lo hacía más difícilpara el estar alli con una persona que sabia que le odiaba.

Todavia tenia una ligera esperansa se que seguramente Harry había visto que Ryou y los demas no eran una malas personas verdad? Habían pasado una buena cantidad de verano juntos en ese viejo Grimmauld Place y en Privet Drive 4 para que el pelinegro pudiera darse cuenta de que no tenian malas intenciones. Pero ahora la grieta que había aparecido en el momento en que Ryou fue seleccionado para Slytherin se estaba haciendo más grande y se extendía cada vez más para su desgracia y el Hikary podia ver esa amistad cada vez mas rota.

Ryou solo podía gruñir para sí mismo sintiendose miserable, se sentía como si todo a su alrededor se estuviera derrumbando y todo se hacia imposiblemente difícil, tenía tanta tarea acumulada por que su cuerpo se sentia cada vez mas decaido, las sospechas y preocupacion de Bakura creian cada dia mas, estaba absolutamente exhausto, era realmente tarde ahora mismo y le dolía la mano, esto seguramente fue el infierno.

Cómo estuvo la detención? - pregunto Draco inocente y parecía genuinamente curioso, y mas que todo estaba solo asi que no tenia razonpara ser malicioso ahora mismo.

Estaba ... bien - dijo Ryou, con voz ligeramente temblorosa - Líneas nada mas... Asi que estoy bien - aunque se notaba a leguas que no estaba para nada bien.

"**Mentiroso"**

Ryou de pronto escucho decir a una voz cargada de malicia, pero no penso mucho en lo ilogico y extraño del asunto, solamente penso distraido - _"No soy mentiroso... no quiero hablar de eso solamente ya que no hay nada que decir"_

**"Puedes comentarle a tu primo co** **mo volviste a tu habitación y lloraste media noche como un bebe el viernes anterior?"**

"No lo hice" - gruño Ryou aunque sentia unas ligeras lagrimas formarse en la esquina de sus ojos.

**"Si lo hiciste pero probablemente no lo recuerdes porque eres demasiado patetico"**

  
Ryou gruño para despedirse de su primo que le miraba preocupado y subia a su dormitorio, con remordimiento ignoro las palabras y miradas preocupadas de su Yami junto al resto de criaturas para acurrucarse en una pequeña bolita sobre la cama. Bakura suspiro pesadamente cuando le vio de esa forma, le dolia que su Hikary no confiara en el pero entendia que solo lo hacia para que no se metiera en lios. Sabia que no tenia el mejor de los caracteres y en cuanto supiera que era lo que lastimaba a su Hiakry explotaria destruyendo a los culpables.

A la mañana siguiente amos estaban solos por ahora en el comedor y Ryou como llevaba dias haciendo jugaba nada mas con su comida de forma distraida sin realmente alimentarse, su yami muerto de preocupacion y estres exclamo - Necesitas dormir bien y comida Ry, parace como si llevaras meses sin dormir o comer como se debe   
No tengo hambre - respondio rapidamente soltando un profundo suspiro.

Bakura se levanto de su lugar frente al peliblanco para sentarse en su lugar a un lado de el en el banco, con los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada seria - Sí tienes hambre Ry, simplemente no lo quieres comer por tristeza y malestar- dijo serio - sabes de que me he dado cuenta? Desde que tienes esas detenciones con Umbridge estas asi deprimido y con malestar... Dime que te hace la perra asquerosa y come, no voy a permitirte morir de hambre.

Nada Kura, ella simplemente nos pone a mi y a Harry a hacer lineas sobre pergamino - respondio la media verdad - y a decir verdad, prefiero que cambiemos de tema ahora

Bakura miró a Ryou por un largo tiempo, sus ojos nunca se movieron, nunca dejaron los de Ryou mostrandole lo preocupado que estaba y cuanto queria saber que sucedia. El hikari bajó la cabeza y empujó un pequeño bocado de huevo en círculos alrededor de su plato. Todavía podía sentir la mirada, vacía, pensativa sobre el; pero que podia hacer? Sabia que en parte era culpa de Umbridge su malestar, pero no creia que la pluma tambien le hiciera sentir tan patetico como lo hacia a menos la que ella tambien lo fuera maldecido.

Pero actualmente no tenia mente para nada de eso, solo queria cumplir con sus deberes y salir de las detencionea para que la pesadilla terminara de una vez. Tenia curiosidad por como le estaba llendo a Harry con sus propias heridas, no parecia que sus amigos supieran algo de las plumas malditas, si no estaba seguro de que ya habrian puesto el grito en le cielo y armado troya contra Umbridge como sabia que su yami haria.

El tiempo pasó a pasos agigantados para los dos chicos en las detenciones y las palabras se grababan cada vez más y más cada viernes que pasaba, y cada noche, Harry intentaba nuevamente hablar con Ryou sobre lo que había sucedido esas noches, el chico se tarda mucho en salir y para colmo habia cambiado por completo su aptitud en algun momento del sus castigos. Pero Ryou siempre huía inmediatamente después de la detención sin siquiera decir una palabra a Harry, claramente le ignoraba y salia corriendo para no tener que responderle.

Finalmente, Ryou ni siquiera miraría a los ojos de Harry en las detenciones o cuando salian de ellas, pero una cosa que Harry notó fue que, después de la tercera noche, cuando los cortes se volvieron lentos para sanar y dejaron marcas más profundas que las dos veces anteriores, Ryou comenzó usar una tunica con mangas mas largas cuando le veia alrededor del castillo en un intento de ocultar las marcas.

Un bulto extraño y casi invisible debajo de la tela le recordó un vendaje grueso que estaba oculto debajo, quizás Ryou tenía la misma mentalidad de él, este asunto de Umbridge era un asunto privado, algo que nadie mas deberia saber. En cualquier caso, Ryou parecía tan o mas cansado que él. Cada vez que Harry lo veía entre las clases, parecía cada vez mas cansado y retraído, incluso más de lo que ya parecia ser antes. Tambien parecía más pálido, si eso fuera posible, como si no estuviera comiendo bien.

A veces Harry miraba curioso hacia la mesa de Slytherin o donde sea que el peliblanco se sentara, realmente era muy facil encontrar las dos cabezas rubias clancas de el y su amigo del mar de capas negras. Y cada vez, todos estaban comiendo, y Ryou no. Hasta que finalmente, dejó de aparecer en absoluto, con la exception de la aparición ocasional en la cena, tambien noto que el otro chico peliblanco tambien parecia preocupado por el.

Pero Harry estaba demasiado cansado para pensar mucho en eso, todas las noches después de las malignas detenciones de Umbridge, Harry se vio obligado a quedarse despierto hasta tarde absurdamente en un intento de mantenerse al día con las olas masivas de tarea que constantemente amenazaban con tragárselo. Lo único que lo hizo pasar por esas largas sesiones fue repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez en su mente como un mantra "Ella es malvada" "Ella es una malvada, retorcida, loca, vieja"

Ron? - Pregunto Harry a su mejor amigo se escondía detrás de una estatua con su nueva escoba, murmurando alguna excusa para esconderse de Fred y George.

Para qué tienes tu escoba? No has estado volando, verdad? - Pregunto Harry de nuevo con una ceja arqueada.

Ron se sonrojó mucho y parecía volverse más rojo con cada segundo que pasaba para tartamudear su secreto, que iba a provar suerte para ser el Keeper para Gryffindor. Sin embargo se tranquilizo y sonrio cuando Harry exclamo - Es una idea brillante! Sería genial si te unieras al equipo!

Él pelirrojo sonrió y se relajó un poco mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindo, Ron conversaba entusiasmado sobre cómo estaba practicando hasta qque se dio cuenta de algo y fruncio el ceño - Harry, ¿qué es eso en el dorso de tu mano? - Ron preguntó de repente.

Harry se congeló, sus dedos rascándose distraídamente la punta de su nariz pensando que decir, había olvidado esconder la estupida herida y las vendas, Cómo lo había olvidado? - Es solo un corte, no es nada, es... - balbuceó intendo mentirle.

Ron lo agarró del brazo ignorando sus balbuceos - Pensé que dijiste que te estaba dando líneas sobre pergamino?

Harry dudó en hablar, pero Ron había sido honesto con él en lo anterior y era justo que Harry le dijera a su amigo la verdad no? - La vieja bruja!" Ron dijo, su voz un susurro rebelde mientras se acercaban al agujero del retratoa que era la entrada a su sala comun - Está enferma! Ve a McGonagall, di algo ahora!

No - nego Harry de inmediato - No le dare la satisfaccion de verme pidiendo ayuda, Pero escucha otra cosa que he tenido en mente desde hace un rato - comento colocandose algo mas aerio - te acuerdas de Ryou no? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento - el también tuvo detención

Estás bromeando, Para qué Unbridge castigaria a uno de los "Maravillosos Slytherin" - pregunto Rom dudoso de lo que Harry dijo

No lo se la razon por la que estaba en detencion realmente, pero tuvo que escribir "No debo atacar a un Funcionario", así que tal vez ... Tal vez perdió el control en su clase y le ataco? - se pregunto Harry mas a si mismo que al otro - Pero eso no es lo más extraño, cuando comenzó a escribir con la pluma la primera vez, era como si estuviera sufriendo mucho y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Hasta que entonces la habitación se enfrió y las luces se atenuaron, despues de eso Ryou parecia otro incluso parecio dejar de dolerle la escribir con la pluma...

Ron se veia pensativo, aunqie Harry no esperaba mucho de sus teorias... Ron era ma sun apoyo, moral, espiritual y fisico; Hermione es el cerebro - crees que deberíamos preguntarle a Mione al respecto?

Quizás - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, como dijo la chica es el cerebro del grupo.

Le dieron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entraron sin problemas mirando a Hermione estaba sentada en una silla, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un "sombrero", aunque se parecía más a una cosa de lana sin forma. Harry se sento pesadamente a un lado de ella para hablar de lo que tenia en mente cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que, para hablar sobre Ryou, primero tenían que contarle a Hermione lo que Umbridge le había hecho a ambos mientras estaban detenidos. Después de la furia inicial, Hermione se calmó lo suficiente como para escuchar el resto de la historia.

Estas seguro de lo que viste Harry? - preguntó Hermione - eso es muy extraño, tener una reaccion normal de dolor y luego de pronto sonreir como si nada.. A menos que fuera..." Los ojos de Hermione brillaron cuando una idea llego a su cabeza - chicos! Debemos vigilar a Ryou o hablar con sus amigos a ver si saben algo, la ultima vez que recuerdo alguien tuvo sintomas parecidos fue Ginny cuando estuvo poseida por "El imnombrable"!

Tu crees que Ryou pueda estar poseido? - pregunto Harry mirandose ligeramente preocupado.

No estoy segura Harry, por eso digo que deberiamos vigilarle o hablar con sus amigos! Podria estar en gran peligro - explico la chica algo exaltada, de pronto una chica peliroja baja las escaleras de las habitaciones y se les queda mirando al grupo reunido en confucion.

Ginny, qué recuerdas de Ryou? - Preguntó Hermione aprovechando que vio a la chica.

Ella se encogió de hombros - No mucho ya que el no fue muy sociable, aunque las veces que me lo tope fue muy educado, tambien he podido ver que trabaja muy duro por todo aunque principalmente por aprender esta nagia

Uh... Recuerdo que tambien estaba realmente interesado en objetos malditos y magia antigua también, Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de el chicos - termino.la chica - de hecho estaba un poco sorprendido cuando terminó en la casa de Slytherin, yo pensé que habría sido un Hufflepuff. Pero supongo que por su familia es uno de los que siempre termina en Slytherin

La chica recogio un libro abandonado de una mesa cercana antes de preguntar curiosa - Por qué preguntas?

Por nada Ginny - respondio Hermione con una sonrisa hacia la chica a lo que esta se encogio de hombros y se fue - debemos vigilar a Ryou, el no parecia ser igual a los otros Slytherin junto a sus amigos y podria estar en peligro... Cualquier cosa rara que veamos y buscamos hablar con ese peliblanco que siempre esta con el o algunos de sus otros amigos, o tambien con el director directamente - todos asintieron terminando la conversa para iniciar sus tareas.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

La mañana después de su detención final, Ryou miró al Daily Prophet con leve curiosidad durante el desayuno al ver a todos los demas hablando sobre algo alli y, para su sorpresa, vio la cara de sapo del profesor Umbridge casi sonriéndole a el desde el frente página. El titular decía:

"El ministerio busca la reforma educativa: Dolores Umbridge fue nombrada primer **Alto Inquisidor** de Hogwarts"

Y, con el estómago revuelto, no pudo evitar mirar su brazo cicatrizado y mantenido oculto por las mangas de la capa, cada detención había desgarrado la herida cada vez más profundamente en el dorso de su brazo, las cicatrices ya eran horibles gracias a su delgada piel propensa a desgarrarse ante la menor herida. La peor parte fue que, una vez que comenzó a sangrar, no parecía querer detenerse a pesar de la cantidad de magia que Ryou aplicaba a los encantos para curarse, y en cuanto estuvo fuera de la oficina es que podia terminar de curarse un poco mejor.

Los únicos consuelos ahora eran sus criaturas que al verle tan decaido y enfermo se desvivian para concentirle. Por ellos es que ahora le importaba muy poco lo que la gente dijera, siempre se le veia con su gato o el Kitsune, realmente se traia a cualquiera que pudiera cargar en sus brazos comodamente. Actumente su unica compañia era el pequeño cuerpo reptiliano enrollado firmemente alrededor de su muñeca debajo del dobladillo de la manga de su tunica, Mi-La-Sol se vino con el ya que no había nadie más con quien hablar, no era que sus amigos no quisieran hablar con el... Solo que el era el que estaba huyendo para que no se preocuparan.

Mientras "desayunaba" metió tres pequeñas tiras de tocino en su manga, sintiendo que la Runespoor lo levantaba astutamente y regresaba a su posición anterior sin que nadie la viera, realmente ella era la única razón por la que Ryou se había molestado en venir a desayunar para darle una pequeña merienda. Aunque queria irse al escuchar a su primo reírse de cómo él y varios otros de sus "amigos" habían arruinado la práctica de Quidditch de Gryffindor, no le gustaba cuando Draco entraba en esa faceta malvada.

Pero ese no era lo importante ahora, y Ryou realmente no tenia la energia para regañarle ahora, no comía nada salvo un poco de desayuno la mayoría de los dias, sin molestarse en ir a almorzar y cenar para no toparse mucho a sus amigos. Realmente la única forma en que logró mantenerse a flote, equilibrando la tarea, su cansancio y todo lo demas era saltarse las comidas a favor de estudiar. La mayoría de los días simplemente se quedaba en la biblioteca cuando todavía estaba bastante vacía, cuando la multitud de estudio después de la cena llegaba, generalmente se retiraba al consuelo de un aula privada donde se quedaba hasta poco antes del toque de queda.

Todo se estaba volviendo muy rutinario a decir verdad. En silencio, Ryou se levantó de su asiento en la mesa. Habiendo comido solamente una misera rebanada de pan tostado que calmo a penas su estómago estragado, ya la pequeña Runespoor habia comido bastante jamon y tocino por hoy. No había razón para quedarse realmente, su estomago no aceptaria un desayuno completo. Ryou salió del pasillo y se dirigió a la biblioteca, en cuando llegó, seleccionó un libro al azar de los estantes y lo trajo consigo para sentarse en una de las mesas, dejándolo abierto pero sin leerlo realmente.

En cambio, apoyó su mano sobre su mejilla, e hizo a la Runespoor enredarse en su cuello como un collar para que estuviera cerca de a su oído mientras simultáneamente parecía leer - "_que tan mal me veo?"_ \- preguntó en un susurro leve de Lengua Parsel. Madame Pince lo miró con recelo, pero pareció no darse cuenta o escuchar los silbidos que no se transmitían bien por el aire quieto de la biblioteca.

_"Sinceramente Master... Como si estuvieras a punto de morir" _\- gruño siempre tan tierna Sol la cabeza izquierda.

_"No tenias que decirlo de esa forma tan cruel estupida!!" _\- chillo Mi la derecha enseñando los colmillos - _"Pense que dije que hablariamos de esto con calma, ese era el plan!"_

_"Seria maravilloso ser la unica cabeza..." _\- comento soñadora La que era la del medio ganandose siseos de las otras dos - _"Ustedes no hacen mas que sisearse mutuamente! Yo solo quiero ayudar a Master!"_

Por su parte Ryou vio entre resignado y divertido la pelea de esas tres... De verdad que ahora entendia por que los libros decian que estas peleaban mucho, tenian mucha diferencia en sus personalidades y eso no era bueno. Aunque alguien deberia decirles queas tres a peaar de tener una mente independiente no eran distintos seres, si mataban a una de ellas en un ataque se ira todas moririan - _"Que creen que debo hacer chicas?"_

_"Ehh... Ir a jugar con nosotras?"_ \- dijo dudosa La

_"Podria irse de aqui a casa de su Madre o con su Tia, si sale del pais no tendra ningun problema... Creo... Diablos, no puedo planear algo bien si no tengo todas las variables"_ \- despues de eso perdimos a Mi en sus pensamientos y maquinaciones.

_"Dejar de ser tonto Master, ir a comer algo y hablar con tus amigos que seguro pueden ayudarte" - _respondio Sol con hastio al ultimo mirandole directamente.

_".... Vamos de paseo, el aire fresco podria hacerme bien y de paso pensamos en esto chicas... Vamos a buscar a los demas tambien" _\- comento para levantarse de su asiento y salir del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa!! Traje un nuevo capitulo
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Ryou iba caminando por el Bosque Prohibido con sus seguidores peludos y escamosos detras, Mi-La-Sol estaba aun enrrocada en su cuello solo que Dara se habia unido enrrocada en su brazo y hombro. Ruff llevaba en su lomo a Anna, Yue, Ritsy y Keiko mientras veian sus alrededores curiosos, mientras que la siempre juguetona Danyra estaba caminando a su lado olfateando todo. Los unicos que faltaban era Diamound y Nila, pero Ryou supuso que era por que estaban con Bakura.

No tenia miedo de estar en el bosque, no estaba solo y el sabia su parte de magia de las sombras para protegerse. De pronto Danyra sale corriendo y Ryou se preocupa por la pequeña - Danyra! No te vayas asi - grito persiguiendola por el bosque.

Pero se detiene al ver que el Kitsune le habia guiado a una chica agachada sobre uno de esos caballos tenebrosos que tanto les gustaron a Bakura, solo que este parecia pequeño - Luna...? Por que estas aqui sola?

Ohh!! Hola Ryou, no estoy sola, Grethel ya viene - respondio mirando con una sonrisa al chico - estabamos paseando juntas hasta que nos encontramos a este potro de Thestral herido, por cierto sus padres estan detras de ti asi que ten cuidado

Ryou no queria girar para ver pero lo hizo y miro al par de caballos alli miradole fijamente - ehh... Luna..

No te preocupes, no te lastimaran ya que ellos sienten el alma pura que posees y que no buscas hacerles daños ni a ellos o su cria - explico sin quitar su suave sonrisa - Grethel fue a buscar un ingrediente que le falta para una posion revitalizadora, ya le curamos solo que el potro esta muy debil para levantarse aun

Supongo que me ire entonces, ustedes estan ocupadas - murmuro Ryou girando y recogiendo a la pequeña Danyra que al parecer queria quedarse a jugar.

No deberias irte, Grethel y sus demas amigos han estado muy preocupados por ti - comento la voz seria de Amorop sobresaltando a Ryou, al parecer el habia estado sentado junto a la rubia todo el tiempo - si tienes algun problema deberias hablar con ellos para que te ayuden

.... Pero es que no quiero preocuparles... - dijo Ryou bajando la mirada.

El no se habia dado cuenta pero Luna se habia levantado y se dio cuenta fue cuando estaba entre lo brazos de la chica - Parecia que necesitabas un abrazo, pero si te preguntaba seguro decias un no... Asi que solo lo hice - comento la chica sonriente.

Por un segundo el Hikary estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo, pero despues de unos segundos devolvio el abrazo con fuerza, se notaba que realmente necesitaba ese abrazo. Luna simplemente le abrazo mientras mantenia su suave sonrisa sintiendo al Hikary sollosar un poco - ven Ryou, vamos a sentarnis junto al potro, asi descansas y te desahogas un poco

El peliblanco no respondio, simplemente siguio a la chica hasta sentarse sobre la tierra junto al potro que les veia con curiosidad, asi estuvieron un rato Ryou junto a Luna nada mas sentados mientras veia a las criaturas jugar entre ellas alegres. Amorop tambien seguia alli esperando que su compañera llegara y vigilando que los mas pequeños no se metan en problemas, asi fue como Grethel los encontro - Ryou!! Donde has estado todos estos dias! Hemos estado buscandote como locos y tu huyendo, que diablos te sucede!

Solamente queria un tiempo a solas, perdonenme por haber huido de esa forma, no lo volvere a hacer - y es que Ryou habia aprovechado este tiempo de paz para reflexionar y se dio cuenta de que ya habian terminados sus detenciones, asi que ya no tenia nada que esconderles a sus amigos - como han estado ustedes?

Teniendonos que aguantar el mal Humor de Bakura por no poder encontrarte cuando queria - gruño la chica aun con las manos en sus caderas - mas te vale no volver a desaparecerte de esa forma!

Perdon... - murmuro cohibido el Hikary.

No le regañes tanto, el debio tener sus razones para hacer lo que hizo Grethel - hablo Amorop desde su lugar mirando al pequeño Niffler jugando con una moneda.

Esta bien... - aunque dijo eso a la chica aun le quedaban ganas de seguir regañando al Hikary pero lo dejo pasar por ahora - veo que cargas toda tu pandilla no?

Si, los pequeños quisieron acompañarme un rato - respondio sonriendo con Yue y Keiko en su regazo, Luna por su parte estaba muy entretenida con Danyra - donde estan tus Kitsune?

Como siempre andan de juguetones pero Yugi les esta vigilando para que no se pierdan - respondio acercandose hasta ellos - aqui tengo la pocion Luna, vamosa terminar de curar a este pequeñin

Ryou vio con las chicas terminaban de curar al potro de Thestral, sonrio cuando le vio pararse sobre sus patitas y correr un poco antes de irse con sus padres - vamos a regresar a Hogwarts antes de que nos metamos en lios por estar en el bosque prohibido

Puedes meter a tu maletin a algunos de ellos para que no les vean Umbridge u otra persona mala? - pregunto con una sonrisa Ryou a la chica - solo hasta entrar a mi habitacion y esconderles alli

Claro Ry, no te preocupes - respondio haciendo lo que pe pidieron - vamos a ver a los chicos, ellos tambien querian verte tanto como yo Ry, tu tambien Luna vente con nosotros

Con eso regresaron al castillo entre conversas y juegos, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran comenzar a buscar a los demas un Malik frenetico y sonriente llego hasta ellos - joder!! Llevo un rato buscandoles y necesito que vengan conmigo ahora!!

... Ehh... Y eso por que? Paso algo malo? - pregunto Ryou confundido y preocupado.

Nada malo Ryou, solo que Amit y Karma quieren nacer! - chillo el rubio jalandolos de improvisto a un salon solitario para abrir un portal a la sombras llevandolos directamente a la habitacion en Slytherin.

Vengan! - grito el rubio jaloneandoles de nuevo al ya desorientado grupo por tabto jalon de un lado para otro.

.... Bien... Etoo... Kura, Karma ya esta por nacer? - pregunto Ryou despeinado y atontado por el rubio loco.

Si y mas te vale no volver a desaparecerte!! Es mas no te voy a volver a soltar - gruño el Yami peliblanco tomando el brazo de su Ryou para volverle a arrastrar junto a el frente a la incubadora donde el huevo se mecia de un lado a otro.

Oigan! Que hay de Amit? - gruño Yami queriendo ir a revisar a su propio dragon - el mio es el mas peligroso!

Y el mio mas grande que el tuyo asi que te jodes faraoncete - dijo Bakura burlon.

No peles Yami, traje a Amit para que los revisemos a los dos de una vez - intervino Yugi sonriente cargando la incubadora del dragon, su propio Dragon se encontraba caminando a su lado mirando a todos con alegria.

Es realmente raro esto, si han habido casos donde magos han logrado domar y domesticar en alguna medida a dragones pero no estas especies que son muy agresivas - murmuro Luna para si misma mirando al Bola de Fuego andar como si nada y sin atacar a nadie por el lugar cuando este era una especie conicida por su mal caracter - podria ser el aura inhumana que desprenden los chicos, ayuda a que estos les respeten..

Mira Yami! - exclamo Yugi feliz señalando la incubadora donde Amit habia logrado romper su cascara con su cola con pinchos, dentro de poco la cascara habia terminado de romperse y el dragon negro bebe estuvo mirandolos a todos con sus ojos amarillos penetrantes.

Ven aqui pequeña - murmuro Yami abriendo la caja y sacando a la pequeña de la incubadora, esta parecio analizarles a todos con atencion desde su lugar acurrucada en los brazos de Yami hasta que se fijo en el otro dragon solo un poco mas grande en la habitacion, de un salto bajo de los brazos de un alegre Yami para ver al bola de fuego.

Parece que se agradan Yami - comento Yugi mirando a los dos dragones que se veian y murmuraban entre ellos, hasta que parecieron aburirse y escalaron de nuevo con sus respectivos dueños - .... No se que...

Un chillido atrajo la atencion de todos a Ryou que sonreia nerviosamente mientras tenia subido a sus hombros un Dragon plateado brillante mirando a todos con sus ojos rojos altivamente, lo mas curioso es que parecia estar demostrando con sus chillidos y gruñidos que el pobre Hikary era suyo muy parecido a como el mismo Bakura lo hacia - ....... Bakura creo que Karma es tan posesivo como tu...

Pues entonces si funciono el decirle siempre que Ryou era una joya que se debia cuidar - dijo Bakura mientras alegremente acariciaba una de las alas extendidas del pequeño - asi se hace Karma! Ryou es solode nuestra pequeña familia

Bakura! No le digas cosas asi!! - gruño Ryou mirando a los dos confabulados, aunque se le paso en cuanto el chico acaricio con su ocico su mejilla cariñosamente y Bakura le abrazo por el otro - .... Para este punto no se si regañarles o resignarme...

Un siseo divertido fue su unica respuesta antes de que volviera a fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera a menos de 2 metros del Hikary - Bakura si se come a alguien sera tu culpa!

Sera culpa del degraciado por que si se lo comen significa que estuvo muy cerca de ti, verdad Karma? - dijo el yami peliblanco e increiblemente el bebe asintio contento.

Porque a mi? - se pregunto Ryou casi llorando internamente sintiendo al dragon acomodar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello comodamente aunque el Hikary noto cuan cuidadoso era para no lastimale con las escamas asperas que tenia.

Ahora si no podras escapar de mi Ryou! - exclamo el Yami muy feliz con como habian salido las cosas.

Por Ra Bakura, madura de una vez! - gruño Yami mirandolo con fastidio.

Madurar es para frutas faraoncete - respondio burlon sacandole la lengua al otro.

Yami lo fulmino con la mirada sin creer que este idiota era un yami como el - Amit porfavor crece rapido para que te lo comas porfavor...

Malik-lindo, has notado que cada uno de nosotros tiene una hembra y el otro macho - comento en voz baja Marik a su Hikary - Ryou tiene a Donna y Bakura a Karma, Yami a Amit y Yugi a Sayet, yo tendre a Ishker y tu a Isis...

.... Kaiba nos esta usando de nuevo verdad?... - pregunto retoricamente el rubio Hikary - esta haciendo uno de sus programas de reproducciones hibridas y nos esta lanzando la crianza de los sujetos de estudio...

Pues si! - exclamo Marik sonriendo ampliamente - que crees que saldra de la mezcla de un Opaleye y un Ironbelly?

O un Colacuerno y Bola de Fuego - por su cabeza pasaron descenas de imagenes de dragones con colores y fomas distintas - ..... Esto sera muy divertido!

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Y hay estaba de nuevo estresado como nunca, pero esta vez no era por una profesora psicopata que queria torturarle con una pluma maldita si no por la cantidad de tarea acumulada que tenia que hace, lo unico bueno era que al menos había terminado con la detención y eso le facilita las cosas al dejarle mad tiempo en las noches y gracias al cuidado de su Yami junto al resto de sus criaturas el Hikary ya no se sentia a punto de caer desmayado sin razon aparente.

Aunque ahora mismo se encontraba en la clase de Umbridge por desgracia y como de costumbre no estaban haciendo nada absolutamente nada en la clase de Umbridge, lo que era peor era que Ryou ya había leído los capítulos que les asignaron e incluso un poco mas haya... A quien engañaba? El habia leido todo el patetico libro dos veces ya! Pero bueno, cada profesor era automo en su aula y educaban como mejor les pareciera.

Ryou suspiró en su libro, que estaba abierto sobre la mesa delante de él por enesima vez. Ya era bastante bueno en todo el asunto de "Fingir estar Leyendo", ya que lo había estado haciendo por años, Umbridge no era la unica profesora que le habia tocado que enseñaba cualquier cosa menos la materia. Asi que Ryou simplemente se había acostumbrado a enseñarse a sí mismo a través de libros y sin un maestro, pero esta clase estaba resultando difícil.

Nunca conseguia tener el tiempo suficiente para aprender los hechizos, y en realidad no era tan bueno en algunos de ellos, parte de esta magia defensiva era difícil, mientras que los encantos le resultaban bastante simples, a decir verdad le gustaban los encantos. Scourgify era su favorito actual, ya que le ahorraba un tiempo valioso limpiando el desastre que a veces se hacia en la habitacion con tanto cachorro y un dragon ahora en la mezcla.

Pero continuando con sus estudios... Algunos de los maleficios más oscuros en la biblioteca de la familia Black eran sorprendentemente simples junto a algunos que le dejo su madre. Pero algunos fueron simplemente... Estupidamente dificiles. El ya habia llegado a decir verdad a quinto y sexto año en hechizos, pero en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras todavía estaba apenas en el nivel de cuarto año, y aunque era justamente el año en el que estaba queria llegar al nivel de los otros para ver si le subian de nivel para no estar tan solo en la mayoria de las clases.

Su transfiguración también fue un poco patetica ahora que lo recordaba, pero al menos la Prof. McGonagall se esmeraba en explicarles para que ellos entendieran mejor. Ryou pasó la página realmente aburrido, sus ojos ya brillaban mientras releía el texto nada mas para ignorar la voz femenina de Umbridge. Finalmente, las campanas sonaron y la clase terminó, y Ryou empacó sus cosas rápidamente para no tener que ver a la mujer rosa mas, le picaba la mano y ardía como loca la herida en su brazo nada mas de verla.

Hola, Ryou! - llamó Draco de pronto cuando Ryou estaba caminando a su siguiente clase junto a su Yami miró a su primo - No olvides que la práctica es esta noche

Que practica? - gruñó Bakura, pero fue ignorado.  
No te preocupes, no lo haré! - Ryou respondió sonriendo - Tengo muchas ganas de intentarlo

De que esta hablando Yadonushi? - pregunto Bakura mosqueado por haber sido ignorado anteriormente.

Es que le comente a Draco que nunca habia volado en una escoba y el prometio enseñame - le respondio alegre el Hikary

Es una verguenza que no lo hayas hecho antes, volar es genial - comento Draco y parecia genuinamente feliz - Realmente no hay nada mejor

Me alegro que te guste - dijo Ryou - Yo estoy entusiasmado por intentarlo aunque tambien un poco nervioso, no quisiera caerme desde yo no se cuanta altura! - añadió con una risita nerviosa.

Estarás bien Ryou no te preocupes - le consolo distraido antes de mirar al otro peliblanco - Akefia, tu tambien quieres venir a volar?

Realmente no - respondio cin rapidez - Prefiero mantener los pies en el suelo muchas gracias

Es una pena de verdad - dijo Draco.

Ryou se separo de los otros dos al haber llegado a su salon de transfiguracion y se dio cuenta de que de repente, este día estaba mejorando. Ryou no estaba particularmente seguro de por qué, pero fue un alivio la pequeña conversa y el saber que a la noche volaria junto a su primo. Salio del resto de las clases que tenia pendiente y se dispuso a buscar a su Yami o primo, quien sea que encontrara primero y recordo que ellos tenian Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas al aire libre ahorita juntos.

Cuando se acercaba al aula al aire libre sin que ninguno de los estudiantes le vieran, Ryou se sorprendió al encontrar a Umbridge con un portapapeles observando la clase y conversando con el profesor Grubbly-Plank.

"Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" - Ryou le preguntó a su yami a travez del enlace mental con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado en confusión

"Que carajos Ryou! Me asustaste hablando de pronto asi joder!" - gruño en su cabeza sin dar a conocer que el Hikary estaba mirando - "Y ahora como el sapo de Umbridge es el Alto Inquisidor de Hogwarts, así que está evaluando a los maestros"

"Mas o menos como por qué?" - exclamo Ryou ligeramente shockeado, se suponia que los profesores eran autonomos en su materia

"Segun tu primo Draco es por algunos de los profesores aquí no están calificados" - respondio colocando mala cara.   
  


De pronto se fijo en que ella comenzo a hacerles preguntas a los de la clase, de pronto se volvió hacia Goyle y le hizo una de las preguntas finales - Ahora escuché que hubo lesiones en esta clase anteriomente?

Pero antes de que Goyle pudiera responder, Draco se ofreció voluntario para hablar haciendo fruncir el ceño a Ryou - yo fui atacado por un hipogrifo - el Hikary pudo escuchar la altaneria en su voz que solo salia cuando estaba con su pandilla Slytherin.

Un hipogrifo? - preguntó Umbridge escribiendo notas en su atroz portapapeles rosa

Solo porque era demasiado estúpido para escuchar lo que Hagrid le dijo que hiciera- gritó Harry derrepente y Ryou levantó la vista sorprendido, al parecer tambien los Gryffindor estaban en esta clase.

Pero Umbridge solo le sonrió a Harry antes de decir - Otra noche de detención Sr. Potter - y Ryou se sintio sinceramente mal de que Harry tuviera que pasar otra noche con el sapo infernal.

Espero en su lugar a que la clase terminara que ni fue mucho tiempo despues de eso y miro como su Yami jalo a Draco hacia donde estaba escondido, Ryou miro a Draco serio en cuanto estuvo frente a el - Es verdad sobre el hipogrifo?

Draco asintió dramáticamente, y Pansy jadeó como si algo le fuera lastimado derrepente - ¡Oh, fue horrible! - ella dijo con esa voz irritante suya y hay fue que Ryou se dio cuenta de la presencia del resto de Slytherin en el lugar

Ahí estaba, ocupándome de mis asuntos, y la asquerosa criatura arremetió! - comento el mismo rubio.

Ryou frunció el ceño sin creer mucho en esa version de la historia - No se, quiero decir... No importa... - balbuceo en voz baja al ver las miradas ligeramente asesinas de los otros, por el rabillo del ojo miro a Harry mirandole con sus otros dos amigos y decidio casi en un impulso - Draco, te veo mas tarde en la practica, ahora tengo importante que hacer - le dio una mirada significativa a su Yami y salio corriendo en direccion al trio dorado.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui traje un nuevo Capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Harry Potter o Yugioh me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Ryou con nerviosismo y timidez se habia acercado al trio dorado que estaban reunidos en una esquina del patio, esperaba que Bakura haya entendido su mirada y se llevara a los Slytherin a otro lugar, ya cerca de ellos pudo escuchar la conversacion que estaban teniendo mucho mejor.

Harry, estás sangrando de nuevo! - escuchó suavemente a Hermiones, y Ryou miró al trío de personas de las cuales queria volver a ser amigo. Preocupado pudo notar las manchas rojas decoraban el dorso de la mano de Harry, y Ryou quedó impresionado por la familiaridad de todo. Echó un vistazo a su propia mano por una fracción de segundo, sabiendo que si no fuera por los encantos de Anna y Dara su propia lesion se veria asi o incluso peor considerando su delicada piel.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dio a conocer su posicion diciendo tímidamente mientras se colocaba totalmente frente a ellos - prueba la esencia de murtlap, podria ayudarte con el dolor y a sanar mas rapidamente - Él sonrió suavemente mientras esperaba ver lo que ellos dirian.

Ya lo habia pensado pero lastimosamente no tenemos nada de eso y pedirle al Prof. Snape es un asunto perdido - comento Hermione algo sorprendida de que el peliblanco les estuviera hablando.

.... Yo creo que tengo un poco, sirve mas o menos para dos dosis pero podria ayudarte un poco al menos - murmuro rebuscando en su bolsillo hasta que saco el frasco - solo sumerge tus manos y la escencia de murtlap hara el resto

Oh!! Muchas gracias Ryou - dijo Hermione contenta tomando el frasquito

Por que nos ayudas? - pregunto Ron sospechosamente recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la chica.

.... Yo... Supogo que queria ayudar nada mas, yo tambien pase por eso y se lo mucho que duele esa herida - murmuro antes de salir corriendo para buscar a su primo y yami, quisa esti habia sido una muy mala idea... Aunque al menos le habia logrado dar a Harry la escencia para ayudarle con el dolor.

Eres un idiota Ron!! - gruño Hermione dandole un zape a su amigo pelirojo.

Auch!! - gimio sobandose el golpe - tienes que abmitir que fue muy extraño que viniera derrepente despues de haber estado con el idiota de Draco y compañia!!

El tambien tuvo detencion con Unbridge tonto, seguramente sabe que Harry esta herido y queria ayudar! - gruño la chica enojada - pense que ya habia hablado de que no importa que el este en Slytherin, no es igual a los otros!

Chicos porfavor, podemos irnos de una vez? - pregunto Harry cansado de las peleas casi maritales de sus dos amigos.

Por su parte Ryou habia corrido para alcanzar al resto de los Slytherin pero no logro alcanzarles hasta que ya habían llegado al castillo - Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, Ryou? - le pregunto Draco sonriendo - Esos leones arrogantes no te hicieron pasar un mal rato verdad? - esta pregunta si salio un poco mas seria, casi como si su yami fuera el que preguntara.

Ryou sonrió divertido ante ello - No, por supuesto que no - nego rapidamente.

Levantó la vista pensativo hacia el techo mientras pasaba por el gran salón, los Gryffindors realmente no eran tan arrogantes. Para ser sinceros, Ryou se habia dado cuenta de que los Slytherin eran un poco más obvios con su comportamiento arrogante. Claro, muchos de los Gryffindor eran muy orgullosos, pero Draco a veces se comportaba como un verdadero pavo real. Los Gryffindors eran solo un poco diferentes de los Slytherins, en cierto modo. En realidad, Ryou pensó que era un poco extraño que los dos fueran tan similares y, sin embargo, tan diferentes diferentes.

Ryou yo voy a la habitacion para revisar que Karma o Ritsy no la hayan destruido - informo Bakura estirandose un poco - ten cuidado, no quiero enterarme que te mataste por caerte de una escoba

No te preocupes Kura, tendre mucho cuidado - respondio dandole un abrazo de despedida y mirando al peliblanco irse a la sala de Slytherin.

Vamos Ryou, que hoy tambien tenemos practica de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin y no quiero llegar tarde - dijo Draco señalando al resto de sus amigos que se habian adelantado. 

Podrías dejar de hacer eso? - Preguntó Draco al ver que el Hikary habia comenzado a saltar ligeramente para si mismo entre feliz y nervioso al verse ya en el estadio, siendo sincero Ryou se veia tierno pero nunca iba a decir algo como eso joder - Eso no es algo que un Slytherin haria

Con un leve sonrojo, Ryou se detuvo - Lo siento - murmuró, sonriendo para sí mismo mirando a su alrededor.

No sabía que eras Buscador - admitió Ryou mientras se dirigían al almacen del equipo de Slytherin donde tenian las escobas y demas cosas, Draco iba a buscar su uniforme y escoba ademas de buscar prestarle las mismas cosas al chico.

No lo sabias de verdad? - Preguntó Draco con una enorme sonrisa arrogante en su rostro - Soy bastante bueno si lo digo yo mismo, estas aprendiendo de uno de los mejores Ryou

Uno de? - Ryou preguntó ya que eso no sonaba como algo que Draco diria, el asumió que Draco diria que a era el mejor sin tener ningun paralelo, aunque rapidamente se dio cuenta de que había que había dicho algo incorrecto cuando la cara de su primo se agrió

Maldito Potter - siseó fastidiado - Debe hacer trampa de alguna manera lo se, pero no importa me encargare de vencerle en el próximo juego, ganaremos Ryou no te preocupes

Ryou no estaba completamente seguro de qué decir a eso, y permitió que Draco echara humo en silencio el resto del camino hacia el almacen. Aunque si hubo algo que le dio risa fue el parecido con su yami que Draco tenia a veces... Casi le parecio escuchar a Bakura quejarse de cada vez que Yami le ganaba en algun juego.

Sin embargo, Draco no tardo mucho en regresar a su estado habitual de arrogante y terminar rapidamente de buscar lo que necesitaban para regresar al campo, y cuando Ryou pudo sentir el césped finamente cuidado del campo bajo sus pies ya vestido con la tunica del equipo, Draco le estaba dando instrucciones como si el Quidditch fuera algo de vida o muerte en lugar de un juego divertido. No lo malinterpreten, se notaba que a Draco le gustaba el juego, pero al tener ese empeño y competitividad tonta no lo disfrutaba como deberia.

Vio comi Draco apretó su agarre sobre la escoba mientras explicaba los conceptos básicos de volar como si quisiera estar ya en el aire en lugar de solo hablar sobre eso, Ryou no pudo evitar notar la leve nota de emoción en su voz y la determinación de ganar, de ser el mejor. Era diferente de la forma en que actuaba con sus amigos y de cómo actuaba con su familia, este Draco en particular no tenía miedo de hacer lo que fuera necesario para reclamar la victoria.

Trabajo duro, trampas y trucos sucios, todo sería lo mismo con tal de conseguir la meta. Draco lo hizo para ganar en el deporte que claramente disfrutaba, claramente no toleraría la derrota. A Ryou le gustó mucho el sonido de eso, tener algo que te apasionaba tanto que harías cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa para ganar, ser el mejor, ser feliz. Ryou deseaba tener algo así, le gustaban los juegos lo suficientemente bien, pero no haría nada sucio para ganar, contrario a su yami que se valdria de cualquier cosa para ganar tal y como Draco haria.

**Eso es porque eres patetico niño, sin metas ni aspiraciones... Una persona asi deberia haber desaparecido...**

Bien... Era cierto que Ryou habia escuchado en una que otra oportunidad una vocesita oscura susurrandole cosas feas cada dos por tres, pero habia culpado al cansacio y malestar que tenia... Ahora si se estaba preocupando. Pero sus pensamientos fueron rapidamente desechados al escuchar a Draco hablarle con mirada molesta - Me estas escuchando? - siseo con mala mirada a lo que Ryou asintio rapidamente - lo primero que debes hacer es poner tu escoba en el suelo", ordenó Draco, colocando la suya en el campo a sus pies.

Cuando Ryou lo copió, continuó - Entonces lo recogerás

Ryou parpadeó confundido, para que ponerla si iba a recogerla al segundo despues? Pero aun asi se inclinó, solo para escuchar un ruido de protesta de su primo - No! No la recoges del suelo como un muggle asqueroso - dijo Draco, luciendo irritado - Vas a ordenarle a tu escoba que suba diciendo con firmesa "Arriba!"

De verdad se puede hacer eso? - Preguntó Ryou, mirando la escoba

Sí, puedes hacer eso Arriba!- contesto Draci haciendo la demostracion y como esperaba su escoba se alzó en su mano

Guau! - Gritó Ryou encantado antes de volver a mirar su propia escoba - Arriba - dijo sonriente y aunque se levanto un poco no mucho despues le vio caer, consternado. Dracl lo había hecho parecer fácil..

Tienes que ser mas firme, inténtalo de nuevo - ordeno su primo mirandole.

Arriba - repitió Ryou, tratando de endurecer su voz. La escoba se tensó ligeramente en el aire, luchando contra la gravedad por un vano momento antes de caer de nuevo. Ryou gimió ruidosamente en frustracion, esto fue mucho más difícil de lo que él pensó que sería - Arriba! Arriba! - repitio varias veces pero esta nada de nada.   
/ Tienes que ser malo. No es que supieras nada de eso /  
/ ¡Sé cómo ser malo! Yo solo ... no quiero estar / "¡Arriba!" Lo intentó de nuevo.  
/ Déjame intentar / dijo Bakura, y Ryou dio un paso atrás con una vista exasperada.

Ryou no grites solo por gritar que asi no funciona, ordenale a la escoba subir como si le dijeras a Akefia que no hiciera tonterias - dijo Draco seguro de que el modo "Mama Ryou" no fallaria en la escoba, el habia visto lo efectivo que era.

Justo como lo esperaba el rubio la mirada de Ryou se endurecio igual a la mirada de su madre antes de regañarle por algo y ordeno - Arriba! - sin problemas la escoba se levantó rapidamente, el problema fueron los pateticos reflejos de Ryou con los cuales no pudo atrapar la escoba a tiempo ganadose un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Draco se rio suavemente - Parece que ya estas listo para jugar, aunque Ryou se supone que uno empieza a sangrar cuando esta jugando no antes

Ryou, tapándose la nariz para detener el flujo de sangre, sonrió - Escuché que este deporte era peligroso, pero no me había dado cuenta de que tanto

La práctica del equipo acaba de comenzar - seño al grupo Slytherin ya volando alrededor del campo - así que vamos a volar de una vez

Suena bien - respondio el Hikary sonriente mientras veia a Draco pateando el suelo, y supo que era su turno de hacerlo.

Él apretó su agarre sobre la escoba para darse seguridad, todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse y supuestamente la escoba lo llevaría a los cielos. Así de simple, nada tan difícil como la magia de las sombras u otras de las cosas que habia aprendido hasta los momentos. Pero también había una extraña tensión en la garganta de Ryou mientras pensamientos nada agradables pasaban por su mente en estos momentos, el nerviosismo estaba entrando en su corazón, Y si se cayera? Si se quedaba cerca del suelo, una caída no resultaría en más que un hueso roto o dos, pero si se elevaba demasiado... Pálido y con aspecto de enfermo, Ryou decidió que era mejor quedarse cerca del suelo.

Con un gesto ligeramente aterrorizado, Ryou se agachó ligeramente y, resignado casi a morir a pesar de estar aun en el suelo hizo lo que Draco el explico. Ryou no estaba completamente seguro de lo que esperaba cuando hizo lo que hizo, creyo que tal vez se dispararía incontrolablemente hacia el cielo y luego caería a la muerte, o tal vez nada en absoluto, y aterrizaría sobre sus pies con un implemento de limpieza entre las piernas, sintiéndose como un completo idiota.

Asi que cuando abrio los ojos cerrado que habia cerrado con un leve terror, se encontro sentado en la escoba con los dedos de los pies rozando la tierra, exactamente como se suponía que debía estar, si eso fue muy anticlimático - Ryou, ¿te vas a sentar allí o vas a subir aquí? - Draco llamó con ligera divercion por sus acciones, y Ryou miro a su primo flotando casualmente en uno de los postes, relajándose casi perezosamente... Estando tan alto que Ryou solo de mirarle trago saliva asustado...

Voy..! - Ryou llamó nerviosamente, el nunca antes había tenido miedo a las alturas, pero cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y levantó la nariz de la escoba, tembló débilmente con cada pie que la escoba se levantó. Ya no estaba tan seguro de esto, pero aún así, Ryou comenzó a relajarse gradualmente cuando se dio cuenta de que la escoba solo estaba haciendo lo que quería que hiciera. Le respondió como una extensión de sí mismo, tal vez realmente no había nada en esto y no moriria espantosamente como penso que lo haria en un principio.

Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza en su pecho, pero cada vez era menos debido a los nervios y cada vez más debido a su antigua emoción que había sentido todo el día. Fue emocionante, como una montaña rusa que se eleva hacia las nubes, irresistiblemente emocionante. Pero cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Draco, cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo y su corazón se detuvo. Le parecia que la escoba era demasiado pequeña para sostenerle a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo, si caía, estaría completamente a merced de la gravedad y estaba seguro de no sobrevivir a la caida desde esta altura.

Esto es fastastico - comento Draco feliz.

Es... alto... Muy Alto.. - solo eso podía decir Ryou en este punto.

Joder parece que vas a tener un ataque al corazón, relajate que no te pasara nada - dijo Draco mirandolo entretenido - Vamos, hagamos unas vueltas - se rió y comenzó a alejarse - Solo relájate. La escoba hará todo el trabajo

Está bien! - respondio nerviosamente.

Siguió a paso de tortuga la estela de su primo, pero a medida que avanzaba, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras aumentaba aumentaba su confianza. Cuando llegó a Draco, que hacía vueltas lentas y perezosas alrededor del campo, sus dedos ya no eran blancos por apretar demasiado la madera. Había comenzado a relajarse un poco, y en realidad estaba comenzando a divertirse.

Ryou aceleró un poco y se detuvo junto a su primo - Esto es realmente muy divertido! - comento Ryou riendo.

Por supuesto que sí - aseguro de igual manera - Y jugar con el equipo es aún mejor, pero primero tienes que poder volar bien. Vamos, vamos más rápido

Qué tan rápido pueden ir estas escobas? - Ryou preguntó mientras avanzaba más, manteniendo el ritmo.

Draco sonrió abiertamente antes de salir disparado como una bala, convirtiéndose en una mancha en el cielo que rodeó y esquivó a oponentes invisibles, mientras los ojos de Ryou lucharon por seguirlo. Draco fue rápido, más rápido de lo que Ryou se creia capaz de acelerar. Pero Ryou tenía curiosidad - _tal vez podría ir un poco más rápido _\- considero y tendría que hacerlo, si iba a seguir el ritmo de su primo. Cuando el borrón que era Draco comenzó otra vuelta, Ryou se empujó hacia adelante y aceleró tentativamente. La escoba que tenia nunca fue tan rápida como la de Draco, y Ryou sinceramente no creía que pudiera hacerlo si la escoba lo fuera.

Draco se detuvo detrás de Ryou después de que dieron varias vueltas juntos y se echó a reír - Qué tal si hacemos algunos ejercicios? - Preguntó Draco.

Ryou sonrió radiante - Por supuesto! Vamos!

Draco comenzó a guiarlo a través de algunos trucos y maniobras rápidas que, según él, cualquier volante competente necesitaba saber, Ryou noto que la mayoría de ellos eran para esquivar obstáculos. Algunos fueron más difíciles que otros, y no pudo hacerlos todos al nivel que Draco podía, pero media hora después, se encontró muy cómodo en la escoba. En realidad estaba contento de haberlo intentado - Ryou voy a necesitar dejarte en unos minutos ya que tengo que entrenar con el equipo, así qué tal si te muestro uno más y continuamos otro dia? - pregunto Draco finalmente.

Sí, por favor- accedio Ryou sonriente

Draco asintió con la cabeza antes de explicar - "Este se llama Sloth Roll Grip, este es un poco más difícil que los otros, pero no es tan malo siempre que vayas lo suficientemente rápido. Es una de las mejores maneras de esquivar una bludger

Lo demostró una vez, volando en línea recta el tiempo suficiente para hacer un simple barril mientras avanzaba, se demoró boca abajo solo por un segundo, y el efecto fue muy parecido al de un perezoso aferrado a una rama. Realmente Draco hizo que el movimiento pareciera demasiado facil y cuando regresó al lado de Ryou, pregunto - Entonces, crees que puedes hacer eso?

Creo que sí - respondio Ryou y comenzó a volar, vertiendo tanta velocidad como se atrevió. No quería empujar la escoba, y todavía dudaba un poco en ir demasiado rápido, pero estaba listo para intentarlo. Cuando el viento comenzó a tirar de su cabello, se inclinó hacia un lado tal como lo había hecho Draco y sintió que la escoba comenzaba a girar. Se agarró con fuerza, los dedos gritaban y las piernas se envolvieron alrededor de la escoba, y se las arregló para mantener el control hasta que estuvo de pie habia terminado... Para su asombro el Sloth Grip le salio descente.

Sonriendo giro hacia su primo pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuando Goyle en su practica golpeo una de las bludger hacia Blaise, pero este lo esquivo dejando que la pelota continuara su camino hacia un desprevenido Ryou. Este se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y se movio bruscamente para no ser golpeado, si bien es cierto que no fue golpeado por la pelota asesina si solto sus manos de la escoba perdiendo totalmente el control sobre ella. La escoba se había tambaleado sin sus manos para mantenerla firme y Ryou sin ningun apoyo cayo al vacio para terror de Draco e incluso Blaise que eran los que estaban mas cerca.

Para el Hikary sucedió casi en cámara lenta, aunque eso era imposible. Su cerebro simplemente estaba asimilando todo tan rápido que cada milisegundo se sentía como un minuto entero de terror. Estaba cayendo, y la escoba estaba fuera del alcance de sus dedos.  
Debajo de él, el suelo parecía tan lejano que era casi como un sueño. Cerró los ojos aterrorizado cuando el viento le mordió la cara y sin poder escuchar los gritos de su primo o el mismo Blaise que luchaban por alcanzarle antes de que impactara en el suelo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

_Mierda!! _\- grito Draco en su mente en cuando vio caer a Ryou y sin importarle nada el mismo ordeno a su escoba ir lo mas rapido que podia para alcanzar a su primo, noto por el rabillo del ojo que Blaise intentaba hacer lo mismo pero en este punto no le podria importar menos... Mientras que alguno lograra sujetar a Ryou antes de que impactara el estaba bien.

Pero se pronto una bruma de oscuridad parecio rodear al Hikary ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos chicos, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia a ello por los momentos, tenian que atrapar al chico. Lastimosamente no pudieron e hicieron una mueca asustada cuando escucharon el desagradable golpe que produjo Ryou impactando contra el suelo, Draco asustado llego primero que el otro chico y lo tomo en brazos para ver como estaba - Draco llevalo ahora con Madam Pomfrey ahora! Yo ire a buscar al Prof. Snape y le cuento lo que paso

P-Pero... - tartamudeo Draco deseando que su primo se moviera al menos, pero este estaba totalmente inmovil y sangrando desagradablemente de varios lugares, incluso el que no sabia nada de medicina podia ver las partes donde los huesos sobresalian desagradablemente de la piel.

Que mierda estas esperando pendejo!! Muevete!! - rugio Blaise empujandolo para que saliera del Shock en el que parecia haber entrado, vio al rubio salir corriendo para salir el mismo rapidamente a buscar a Snape.

Blaise rapidamente llego al despacho de Snape para informarle de lo sucedido, toco la puerta con algo de desesperacion hasta que salio el hombre con su expresion fria de siempre - a que se debe que toques la puerta de mi despacho de esta forma y a esta hora?

E-Estabamos practicando y D-Draco le enseñaba a Ryou como volar en la escoba, una B-Bludger perdida lo hizo c-caer de la escoba desde muy alto - explico rapidamente y tartamudeando - D-Draco ya le llevo a la enfermeria

Dame un segundo y salgo - dijo Snape con expresion seria, si bien no lo demostraba el si le tomaba cariño a los miembros de su casa, por eso el que le dijeran que uno de ellos estaba herido le sentaba como una patada directo al higado, dentro de poco habian ido directamente a al enfermeria.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Snape iba hacia la sala comun de su casa con una expresion mas agria que de constumbre, no le iba a gustar para nada dar estas malas noticias pero el tenia que hacerlo ya que el niño era parte de su casa y la mayoria de sus amigos tambien. Entro por la pared y al instante pudo notar a Blaise y Draco sentados solos alli, ellos habian sido sacados por la enfermera luego de que habian dejado al chico para revisarle y enviados a su salas comunes.

Draco fue el primero en verle y preguntarle asustado - Ryou esta bien verdad?

.... Ustedes ya hablaron con algunos de sus amigos? - era obvio que no, Snape habia notado el caracter sobreprotector que Akefia tenia sobre el peliblanco menor y de saber algo ya estaria en la enfermeria exigiendo ver al chico.

Sera para que nos mate - comento Blaise con aspereza.

Yo ire a hablar con ellos, si quieren ustedes esperenme aqui y asi todos iremos hasta la enfermeria - ordeno el pelinegro subiendo las escalesras dejando al par de muchachos alli preocupados aunque querian negarlo.

Toco la puerta de la habitacion que sabia era de todos ellos y espero que alguno saliera, despues de un rato salio un tricolor con expresion ligeramente somnolienta - ... Prof. Snape? Que hace aqui a esta hora..?

Su amigo Ryou tuvo un accidente practicando con la escoba en compañia del equipo, ahora mismo esta en la enfermeria y quiero que vengan conmigo para hablar con todos ustedes - exigio rapidamente.

..... Ryou esta bien verdad? - pregunto Yami con cautela, el estaba conciente de que todos ellos eran supuestamente inmortales... Pero no sabia hasta que punto o como funcionaba esa cuestion, asi que su preocupacion sobre el peliblanco era justificada.

Se les hablara de su estado en la enfermeria - respondio con simplesa aunque su mirada decia "Te mueves y te pones la bata para que salgan de una vez"

Voy por los demas, espereme aqui y no me tardo - Yami realmente no queria hablar con Bakura sobre algo que le paso a su Hikary, pero al parecer no habia nada que hacer. Suspiro y se decidio a comenzar con el psicopata peliblanco primero.... Eso le recoedaba que aun no habian hablado sobre el "pequeño" detalle de la inmortalidad que parecian tener con ninguno de los dos peliblancos.

Bakura! Sal ahora - gruño Yami tocando la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

Bakura salio mirandolo con aspereza - se puede saber que carajos quieres a esta hora?

Snape nos esta llamando, al parecer Ryou tuvo un accidente y esta en la.... - la puerta fue cerrada en su cara y segundos despues Bakura salio ya vestido con Diamound enrroscado sobre el.

Ustedes quedense adentro! En un rato regreso con Yadonushi - grito Bakura al ejercito de criaturas que dejaba detras gimiendo y queriendo seguirle - que carajos estamos esperando? Muevete!!

..... Necesitamos avisarle a Malik y Marik - dijo Yami con hastio

Bakura gruño fastidiado y ain tocar abrio la puerta de los rubios encontrandolos acurrucados en el suelo con las sabanas en un desastre alrededor de ellos y Kamir sirviendo de almohada para ambos, los dos gatitos estaban usandoles a ellos como almohada - Malik!!! Marik!! Despierten par de inutiles, tenemos que salir ya!

Por que demonios nos despiertas a los gritos ahora!! - gruño Marik pero su unica respuesta fue su tonica siendo arrojada a su cara.

Visteteee!! - grito Bakura enojado y de brazos cruzados.

Eso fue suficiente para que los dos rubios entendieran que Bakura no estaba de humor y que mejor le obedecieran lo mas pronto posible - ehh... Bakura por que estas tan enojado? - pregunto Malik con cautela colocandose la capa.

Ryou esta en la enfermeria luego de sufrir un accidente y quiero ir a verle, pero su majestad dijo que los necesitaba a ustedes para salir asi que muevanse - hay estaba la razin de su molestia, y al tratarse de Ryou se movieron aun mas rapido antes de que el peliblanco terminara por explotar y pagara su ira con ellos dos.

Que le paso a mi Ryou? - gruño Bakura en cuento los rubios estaban listos y salieron para encontrarse con Snape, Draco y Blaise.

Ryou esta en la enfermeria y debo decir que despues de caer a mas de 45 pies Madam Pomfrey no tiene muchas esperanzas en que se salve, cuando le vi en la enfermeria se veia muy mal - explico Snape con todo el tacto que pudo reunir al peliblanco mientras caminaban hacia la enfermeria.

Bakura no dijo nada, simplemente apreto los dientes mientra aceleraba hacia la enfermeria, en cuanto llegaron se detuvieron al ver al director Dumbledore hablando con la que suponian era Madam Pomfrey - el niño ya no tenia signos vitales y duro asi por un rato, cuando vi que habia muerto y no tenia forma de salvarle fui a buscarle... No entiendo como esta ahora respirando y sus heridas se estan curando solas!

Creo que ya no estamos solos Pomfrey, ve a cuidar del chico mientras yo hablo con sus amigos - dijo el director al haber visto al grupo llegar, la mujer asintio para irse detras de una cortina donde se suponia que el Hikary estaba acostado sobre la cama.

Tenemos una situacion muchachos - comenzo el directo serio deteniendo los intentos del peliblanco yami de ver detras de la cortina - veran, ya estaba por llorar la muerte de un estudiante cuando Madam Pomfrey me informo de lo sucedido, asi que llegamos aqui para esperarles y hablar con ustedes cuando vimos como el cuerpo comenzaba a curarse a si mismo y segundos despues de que ustedes llegaran comenzo a respirar de nuevo, tienen alguna idea de la razon por la que sucedio eso?

.... Ryou tiene un par de Encantos de Serpientes, quizas por eso se curo - dijo Bakura queriendo pasar sobre el viejo para ver a su Yadonushi, ahora sinceramente le valia verga lo que el anciano decia.

Conozco la magia de esos encantos muchacho, y me disculpan si suena insencible pero ellos no funcionan sobre las personas que ya fallecieron - hablo Dumbledore con gravedad - asi que ellos no son la explicacion de lo que paso

Tengo cara de saber que demonios paso!!? - exclamo Bakura enojado - solo quiero ver a mi Ryou!

Dumbledore miro con gravedad a todos pero rapidamente noto que ninguno tenia idea de lo que habia pasado, asi que suspiro y se hizo a un lado no sin antes decir - la Prof. Umbridge no debe enterarse de esto, asi que les ruego discresion

Todos asintieron para salir corriendo en direccion a donde el Hikary estaba recostado inconciente y respirando suavemente, Bakura rapidamente se sento a su lado mirando donde la piel aun estaba magullada o donde sangraba tenuemente, aunque noto sin embargo que su Hikary parecia no inmutarse a pesar de el dolor que deberia estar sintiendo.

Malik y Marik por su parte estaban pensativos, ellos ya sabian que eran inmortales pero no entendian hasta que punto funcionaba... Si se destruia totalmente el cuerpo sera que este se regeneraba despues de un tiempo o algo asi? No entendian como funcionaba eso de su inmortalidad y lo iban a descubrir mediante el estudio en casa, pero vino lo de Hogwarts y cosas como esas quedaron pospuestas hasta salir de este problema.

Habian muchas maneras de ser inmortales y esto de Ryou solo abria mas variables que no podian probar actualmente, asi que archivaron este hecho en sus mentes y hablarian de ello cuando no hubiera tantos enemigos alrededor. En eso llegaron Yugi y Grethel con expresiones preocupadas, casi corrieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos sentados alrededor del Hikary - Ryou esta bien verdad?

Si... - respondio Yami dudoso a su Aibou, todavia ni el mismo habia entendido que carajos eran o que carajos sucedia con ellos - se esta curando y es lo importante

Gracias a Ra - murmuro Yugi aliviado, desde que le habian avisado lo de Ryou estuvo sumamente preocupado.

Despues de unos minutos Ryou comenzo a moverse sobre la cama y Bakura se animo al instante, con lentitud abrio lo ojos y parpadeo al no reconicer su entorno - Kura... Donde estamos? - murmuro en cuando vio a su Yami junto a el.

En la enfermeria, tuviste un feo accidente cuando practicabas tu vuelo en escoba con Draco - respondio Bakura sumamente contento de ver a su Hikary despierto.

.... Recuerdo eso ahora que me lo dices, Draco y yo nos estabamos divirtiendo hasta que esa pelota llego de la nada - conto en voz baja - me hizo caer y luego... Senti sueño y me quede dormido...

Te caiste y te quedaste dormido? - pregunto el yami sumamente confundido - no entiendo como te ves callendo de gran altura y te duermes

Yo tampoco pero asi fue... O eso creo - murmuro el Hikary inseguro - Quiero ver a todos Kura, dormir acurrucado alla y no aqui solo...

Podria llevarmelo? Estoy seguro de que esta bien - pregunto Bakura a la mujer que se encontraba revisando al Hikary con atencion.

Esto no deberia ser posiblen cayo desde demasiado alto para estar vivo... Ni que decir despierto y sin una lesion grave en la columna o cuerpo - murmuraba la mujer sumamente consternada.

Bakura fastidiado tosio un poco para llamar la atencion de la mujer - pregunte si puedo llevarmelo, me parece lo suficientemente bien para que pueda dormir conmigo y nuestras mascotas

.... No puedo negar que esta bien, los huesos parecen aun muy delicados pero no haciendo esfuerzos es suficiente - respondio revisando al Hikary por enesima vez - .... Puedes llevarlo, pero le llevas cargado para que no fuerse los huesos asun delicados y le dare unos dias de reposo para asegurarnos de que permanezca sano

Bien, no se preocupe que yo cuidare de mi Ryou - dijo Bakura contento mientras Diamound veia atentamente a su Maestro en busca de lesiones que la mujer no alla notado.

Te dare unas posiones para el dolor, no se que pueda pasar con el asi que quiero que me informes de cualquier novedad - pidio la mujer a Bakura con seriedad - le dare 5 dias de reposo y no quiero que haga ningun tipo de fuerzas, es mas tu y el tendran 5 dias libre para que le cuides mientras se esta recuperando, los demas tendran el dia de mañana nada ma spara que puedan descansar se los hechos de hoy

Yo cuidare de el joder - gruño molesto ya por la insistencia, el cuidaria a su Hikari lo pida esta mujer o no

El es un gruñon no le preste atencion - dijo Yami con su habitual elegancia tomando los papeles y posiones que les estaba entragando la mujer.

Bakura por su parte estaba mas ocupado tomando en brazos a su Ryou con todo el cuidado y delicadesa que tenia, parecia que estaba tomando la mas fina porcelana, mientras Diamound parecia mirar en alerta a todos a su alrededor - ya nos vamos?

Si joder! Eres una molestia ladron de quinta - exclamo Marik ya fastidiado. Fue despertado las yo no se cuantas de la madrugada y queria volver a dormir junto a su Malik, Kamir y los gatitos.

Muchas gracias por todo, vienes Draco? - dijo Yami de nuevo antes de irse llevandose al rubio con el, Blaise asintio cin la cabeza para despedirse y seguir al grupo, nadie dijo nada cuando incluso Yami y Grethel les seguieron.

Solamente Snape les siguio y antes de que entraran a la sala de Slytherin se dio a conocer - no deberia permitir que dos Gryffindor sepan de la ubicacion de la sala comun, pero dadas la circustancias lo permitire - comento con la frialdad de siempre aunque Draco que le conocia medianamente mejor pudo escuchar la nota calida que poseia su voz - si ocurre algo ya saben donde buscarme todos ustedes

Con eso el pelinegro se fue dejandoles terminar de entrar a la sala comun, donde rapidamente se relajaron al estar en un entorno familiar.

... Ehh... Supongo que nos vemos mañana no? - pregunto Draco cohibido mientras Blaise a su lado ae debatia entre irse groseramente o despedirse de alguna forma.

Pues si, muchas gracias por llevarme a la enfermeria Draco, seguro me salvaste - dijo Ryou sonriendo e indicadole al rubio que se acercara.

Este lo hizo y se llevo un tierno abrazo del aun cargado Hikary que le sonrojo ligeramente, Blaise sonrio un poco burlon pero no dijo nada simplemente se despidio con un gesto para subir a su habitacion, Draco no tardo mucho en seguirlo para ir a su propia habitacion. Yami en cuanto estuvieron lejos suspiro cansado antes de decir - vamos a ir a dormir porfavor, estoy agotado

Todos asintieron y subieron a la habitacion compartida, solo que Ryou tuvo una pequeña idea y sonrio divertido antes de hablar - estamos todos aqui, y si dormimos todos juntos en el salon fuera de los dormitorios?

Es una gran idea! Mañana tenemos el dia libre asi que podemps reunirnos y hablar un rato - dijo Grethel sonriendo al haberle encantado la idea - podemos sacar las cobijas, colchones, sabanas y almohadas de los dormitorios para dormir alli!

Malik y Yugi sonrieron entusiasmados por la idea para salie corriendo hacia la habitacion, los Yamis negaron co la cabeza divertidos para seguirlos y encontralos ya haciendo lo que dijeron entre los tres. Despues de un rato y la ayuda de todos menos Bakura y Ryou todo era un gran desastre comodo en el medio, donde incluso las criaturas reunidas de todos jugaban y hacian el desastre mas grande de lo que ya era. Continuaron hablando por un rato hasta que el sueño les vencio y quedaron dormidos donde sea que calleron.

Mientras tanto habia alguien que no estaba durmiendo, estaba pensando cosas importantes que tenian que ver con todos en esa habitacion. Anna no tenia los años que tenia de adorno y su maestra anterior fue una poderosa bruja de la cual habia aprendido muchas cosas. Ella tenia un poco de conocimiento en magia de sombras y no le regalo su encanto nada mas poras razones que dijo, ella habia unido parte de su alma al Hikary y con ello podia sentir los cambios que sufria esta.

Ella pudo notar con preocupacion cuando el alma de su maestro Rypu fue suprimida varias veces anteriormente, solo que fue en espacios muy cortos de tiempo para realmente causar daño. Antes cuando Ryou era suprimido por el ladron para que este usara su cuerpo no solo la luz del alma era suprimida sino ambas partes del alma ya que Zork los tenia bajo su control a ambos, pero si una de las dos partes era suprimida nada mas por un tiempo muy largo cosas malas pasarian.

Todo en este mundo se trataba de equilibrio y si algo no estaba equilibrado simplemente desapareceria, si Bakura desaparecía por alguna razon y pasaba a la otra vida, entonces las sombras consumirían a Ryou por completo y viseversa de darse el caso. En días, semanas, meses, quizás incluso horas, la magia de las sombras que invadió cada fibra del ser de Bakura y saturó su cuerpo, los zarcillos y los tenues acordes que vibraron bajo su control, abrumarían, destruirían y tomarían lo que es suyo por derecho al igual que pasaria con la luz de ser al revez.

Ellos no se habia convertido en inmortales nada mas como premio o algo por el estilo, si no por que con su sola presencia mantenian parte del equilibrio natural, pero si una de las dos partes desaparecia la otra seguiria no mucho despues y ni toda la magia de las sombras del mundo podría hacer nada al respecto. Ninguno de ellos era relamente humano en este punto, toda su aura lo gritaba y los humanos simples no se daban cuenta de ello, pero todas las criaturas magicas y no magicas si podian sentir eso.

Por eso Anna iba a hacer todo a su alcanse para mantener seguros a los dos. Para Bakura y principalmente para Ryou, porque ese pequeño niño merecía mucho mas de lo que recibia. Debido a que al pobre Hikary no deberian pasarle tantas cosas terribles en la vida y aún sonreír todos los días como si nada estuviera mal.  
Ryou era el maestro de Anna, y ella apoyaría al chico incuestionablemente. Ella estaba segura de una cosa, y era que se aseguraría de que Ryou viviera, y no solo eso, sino que fuera completamente feliz. No iba a permitir que Bakura ni nadie arruinara eso, nunca. Para ella abía demasiado en la línea,y si Anna tuvo que jugar sucio para lograrlo, que así sea, las serpientes no necesitaban esas estupideces morales realmente.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan? Espero que disfrutando esta historia...
> 
> Aqui tienen un nuevo Capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!

Ryou se iba despertando al dia siguiente algo dolorido y atontado por el sueño, miro alrededor de la habitacion y noto que fue el primero en despertarse... Bueno es que el habia dormido un poco mas que todos los demas y quizas por eso se desperto, y tambien tenia hambre.

Miro a su yami y le vio tan rendido que le daba pesar despertarle, pero tenia hambre y el regaño que le daria Bakura si se enteraba que estaba caminando despues de la horrible caida que tuvo ayer no iba a ser nada normal. Asi que la mejor solucion seria despertar a alguien mas que no impprtaba que fuera despertada - Marik.... Marik! Despierta

Umm... Que carajos quieres ahora?, yo quiero dormir - gruño el rubio al sentir los insistentes movimientos en su pierna

Marik tengo hambre, podrias porfavor traer comida para mi y para todos cuando se despierten? - pregunto sonriendo dulcemente

.... Te salvas por que eres un adorable conejo - gruño Marik levantandose - por que no vas tu mismo a buscar comida? Te veo lo suficientemente bien joder

Kura te gritara mucho enojado si se entera que pidiste haberme ayudado a buscar comida y no hicistes, asi que tuve que forzar mi delicado cuerpecito recien curado - respondio sonriendo aun con dulzura

Marik le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, el no era el resto de los idiotas con los que andaba y podia ver al pequeño manipulador que habia detras de esa inocente carita - tu vas a decirle a Bakura que me grite por no ayudarte verdad?

No necesito pedirselo, el te gritara por que es mi yami y tu no me ayudaste - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza muy seguro - asi que ve y buscame Creampuff!! Tambien desayuno claro

.... Bakura tendra un feo despertar cuando se de cuenta de como es su "inocente hikary" en realidad - murmuro levantandose para salir de la habitacion.

Gracias Marik! Aunque no creo que deberias salir en pijama - comento Ryou riendo suavemente la escuchar el gruñido que solto el otro antes de ir a cambiarse.

En cuanto el rubio se fue los demas comenzaron a despertar, primeramente Malik que se estiro como un felino antes de volver a acurrucarse contra Kamir murmurando tonterias. Yugi tambien se movia despertando a los dos dragones que estaban acostados a su lado en un pequeño redondo... Luego de eso todo fue un desastre ya que al parecer los dos dragones bebes eran imperactivos cuando recien despertaban, asi que en medio de su jugueteo despertaron a todos los demas que rapidamente se unieron al juego.

.... Quien demonios les dio azucar a los mocosos? - gruño Bakura sintiendo en su espalda a un Niffler saltando alegremente.

Jejeje Kura creo que quiere que te despiertes - dijo Ryou riendo suavemente ante la bonita imagen, Bakura solo bufo para atrapar al Niffler en sus brazos inmobilizandolo como un pequeño peluche que se sacudia de un lado a otro para volver a dormir, aunque no logro llegar muy lejos en sus sueños cuando Danyra comenzo a saltar tambien sobre el - .... No los soporto a ninguno de ustedes

Un gruñido llamo su atencion y abrio un ojo para ver a Karma recostado sobre su espalda mirandole con ojos de borrego - .... Que carajos quieres tu?

Seguro tiene hambre - informo Ryou y el dragon asintio alegremente de acuerdo.

..... Joder ya le voy a buscar algo de carne - murmuro Bakura fastidiado.

Busca tambien para Amit y Sayed de una vez! - dijo Yami jugando con su grifo y la dragona.

Por que carajos no me acompañas? - pregunto Bakura mosqueado.

Por que alguien tiene que mantener el orden aqui - ante eso Bakura le miro como si fuera un idiota... Todos sabian que el no mantenia el orden en ningun lugar, esos eran los Hikarys - ..... Tengo que ayudar a Yugi de acuerdo!? - ante eso Bakura si accedio entendiendo.

Yo tengo comida para ellos en mi maleta, no tienes que salir a buscarles comida - dijo Grethel levantandose de pronto mientras sus propios familiares tambien se despertaban, ellos ni se habian inmutado por el desmadre que se habia creado en el lugar.

Esto se parece a la maleta - murmuro Yugi el nekomata estirandose totalmente relajado en su lugar.

Pues si, pero es igual de divertido - dijo Amorop con voz ligeramente divertida.

En eso Marik regreso y frente a todos aparecieron varias bandejas de comida con una pequeña chispa de magia - aqui tienen todos! Traguen y no me jodan mas...

Gracias Marik! - dijo alegremente Ryou cayendo como desesperado sobre la bandeja de creampuff que le habian traido, en eso todos comenzaron a comer con alegria riendo y jugando entre ellos.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Escucharon los rumores chicos? - pregunto Parvati de pronto a todos los que estaban reunidos en.la sala comun de Gryffindor.

Que paos ahora Parvati? - pregunto Hermione casi rondando los ojos ante la personalidad demasiado comunicativa de la chica.

El chico ese de Slytherin, Ryou creo que se llama el, ayer estaba practicando volar en escoba con su primo Draco y se callo desde donde estan los aros - explico la chica en "voz baja" y todos en la sala podian escucharla.

Por dios, dime que alguien logro atraparlo! - pregunto Hermione pareciendo horrizada.

Ese es el caso, nadie consiguio atraparle - Hermione ante eso jadeo colocando la mano sobre su rostro con expresion de horror, ella habia querido agradecerle al chico desde que ayudo a Harry con la escencia de Murlap y ahora.. - pero milagrosamente ayer mismo salio de la enfermeria totalmente recuperado! Ahora esta en la Sala Slytherin de reposo...

Ese tipo es primo del idiota de Malfoy? - Hermione rodo los ojos ante la estupidez de su amigo Ron, de todo lo que habian hablado eso era lo unico que le habia quedado al tonto?

Ignorando a Ron... - comenzo Harry rondando los ojos tambien - no has escuchado algo mas? Es imposible que alguien sobreviva a una caida desde esa altura, y no digo que no me alegra que lo pero es que...

Entiendo no te preocupes pero no! No se nada mas de alli, Pansy la chica tonta esa Slytherin fue la que vio caer al chico y fue llevado por Draco a la enfermeria, hasta alli pudo contar por que no sabe nada mas - explico la chica con expresion contenta - el chico esta bien pero no se sabe como, Pansy conto que se veia realmente mal cuando Draco lo recogio del suelo y se lo llevo

Gracias por contarnos Parvati - agradecion Harry pensativo.

En cuanto la chica se fue Ron se giro hacia sus amigos - ven! Les dije que era extraño! Ningun Slytherin es bueno

Ron lo que sea que alla pasado no significa que sea malo, aunque no puedo negarte lo extraño de todo - explico Hermione reuniendo paciencia - es demasiado extraño, nadie se cae de esa altura y sobrevive, mucho menos esta como si nada al dia siguiente

Todos se quedaron pensativos un momentos hasta que como siempre fue Ron el que lo rompio - el chico es extrangero... Y si fue una magia extraña que uso para salvarse?

.... Podrias haber tenido una buena idea por una vez al menos - murmuro Hermione pensativa - pero no hay magias tan poderosas que yo recuerde ahora... O si? - suspiro entre pesado y alegre de la chica - tendre que investigar! Creo que en la biblioteca hay varios libros de magia japonesa y egipcia, quizas en alguno de esos consiga algo bueno

Nosotros podriamos hablar con Yugi o Grethel, ellos son amables y estan en nuetras casa - intervino Harry - ellos podrian saber algo que nosotros no, y de paso podriamos preguntarle si no han visto al chico actuar extraño..

Ohh..! Se me olvidaban nuestra sospechas anteriores, con mis tareas y las demas cosas se me ha olvidado eso!! - exclamo la chica sorprendida - pero ya mismo me pondre a investigar! No se preocupen, yo voy a ver que consigo!

Con eso la chica salio corriendo y todos sabian que era hacia la biblioteca, Ron y Harry se quedaron viendo entre ellos aun pensado en lo que estaban hablando - Ron, esta pendiente de cuando Yugi o Grethel regresen para ver que saben ellos, por alguna razon Dumbledore hizo que los chicos entraran a esta escuela aun cuando hay tanto peligro... Algo esconden todos ellos estoy seguro

Claro Harry - respondio el otro igual de serio

_Cerca de alli..._

Ryou estaba aburrido en la habitacion ya que estaba sin ninguno de sus amigos, Malik y Marik se habia ido junto a Grethel para hablar sobre lo que ellos llamaron "La Broma de Año" con los Gemelos Wesley, Yami y Yugi querian pasar un tiempo juntos a solas asi que tambien se habia ido, y su Yami estaba buscandole algunos libros para que ninguno de los dos se atrasara con sus estudios en estos 5 dias. Podia irse a jugar con sus amigos peludos pero tenia un dolor incomodo en su cuerpo y no queria moverse, asi que los dejo hacer el desmadre que quisieran en su dormitorio... El no tenia nada de ganas de moverse.

Pero rueda los ojos cuando la puerta comienza sonar, se queda un momento pensando a quien llamar para que abriera la puerta pero no lo necesito, Diamound vino el mismo y con un toque de magia de sombras abrio la puerta - pase quien quiera que seas!!

Para la sorpresa de Ryou Balise entro pareciendo algo incomodo..... Hola...

Ehh.. Hola supongo... - respondio el Hikary sin saber que decir o hacer en esta situacion, y asi se quedaron ambos unos minutos en silencio mirando a su alrededor.

Yo.. Venia a ver como estabas - dijo despues de un rato soltando un suspiro - pero veo que estas bien..

Pues si, muchas gracias por preocuparte Blaise, sientate aqui un rato conmigo - dijo Ryou palmeando el asiento junto a el.

Blaise se quedo un rato mirando a su alrededor incomodo cuando un cierto Ruff llego bufando y le empujo para que avanzara mirandole con fastidio, asi que el muchacho no tuvo mas opcion que sentarse pareciendo algo asustado - ... Eso es..

Pues si, es un Hipogrifo bebe - respondio el Hikary antes de que terminara de preguntar

Pero... - Ryou rodo los ojos haciendo unos pocos mimos en la cabeza de la criatura que parecia extremadamente gustosa por las caricias.

El no es peligroso mientras no te metas conmigo o Bakura, asi que no te preocupes no te hara daño - consolo Ryou tranquilo.

Si tu lo dices - murmuro pareciendo asustado, aunque si antes parecia asustado ahora mas cuando un chillido llego desde atras de el.

Mierda! - grito alejandose de golpe totalmente aterrorizado cuando choco su mirada con otra rojisa y reptiliana que le miraba hambriento.

Karma! No asustes al pobre - reclamo Ryou severo mirando al pequeño dragon mientras Blaise estaba queriendo atravezar la pared para escapar.

... Eso es una cria de Ironbelly? - chillo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al dragon "asesino" - como demonios entro esa cosas aqui!?

Es de Bakura, se llama Karma - respondio Ryou mimando al dragon que parecia carcajearse por la reaccion del chico - es un poco posesivo conmigo que soy el que le mimo, asi que mientras no sienta que eres una amenza para mi conservaras todos tus dedos Blaise..

Esa cosa es asesina Ryou!! No deberias tenerla y menos en la escuela - grito de nuevo Blaise sin querer moverse de su sitio.

No es tan peligroso, no ves que es una ternura? - pregunto Ryou abrazando al pequeño dragon como si fuera un bebe, pero este le sonrio con malicia mostrandole toda la fila de colmillos filosos que tenia - Karma!! No seas malo, no asustes al pobre - reclamo al darse cuenta de lo que el pequeño hacia - Blaise, ven y sientate tonto que el no te hara nada mientras yo este

Blaise por unos minutos se quedo donde estaba sin querer acercarse pero al ver al dragon acurrucado tranquilamente contra el Hikary suspiro para sentarse de nuevo... Eso si super alejado del Dragon y el chico - como tienes un dragon aqui?

Fue un regalo de un amigo, cada uno de nosotros tenemos uno - respondio distraidamente mientras delineaba las escamas y pequeños cuernos de la criatura en su regazo - yo tengo una Opaleyes pero aun no ha nacido, esta demas decir que no debes decirle a nadie que estan aqui verdad?

... Supongo que puedo guardar el secreto - a decir verdad ni loco decia algo al respecto, la mirada asesina que le dio el dragon fue suficiente para que tuviera pesadillas por meses.

Cuentame algo de ti Blaise, no te conozco mas que por ser uno de los amigos de Draco - pregunto Ryou sonriente luego de un rato.

Realmente no soy amigo de ninguno de ellos, nada mas que son los unicos lo suficientemente importantes como para estar - bufo sonando algo arrogante - principalmente Draco, porque Pancy a veces es molesta tampoco puedo contar a Goyle y Crabb ya que no tienen cerebro, ademas tienen fama de ser mortifagos o tener mortifagos en su familia y a mi eso no me va para nada

Pero siempre te la pasas con ellos - comento Ryou pareciendo confundido

Draco es influyente aqui en Slytherin y estar con el hace que sea reflejado el respeto por defecto - comento encogiendose de hombros - y tambien es el unico descente para hablar en toda la casa

Bueno yo tambien estoy disponible si quieres hablar con alguien Blaise - dijo Ryou dandole una sonrisa ligera.

Pues lo considerare, eres agradable y no te pones molesto como los demas en esta casa - asintio accediendo.

Oh.. Me alegro de que opines eso - sonrio contento - cuentame sobre ti, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer... A menos que quieras perder el tiempo acariciando a Karma claro

Muy gracioso - Blaise solto una ligera sonrisa ironica - pues no tengo mucho que decir... Solo tengo una madre ya que mi padre fallecio hace años y no venimos de aqui si no de Italia

Ryou asintio entendiendo - lamento que no tengas padre Blaise y... Tambien me imaginaba que no eras de aqui, Zabini no es un apellido muy Ingles que se diga

Mi padre vale verga asi que no te preocupes por ello, no lo conoci y tampoco me dio tiempo de conocer a los otros padrastros que tuve - comento distraido - tampoco es que me importaba conocerles, conociendo las historias de los padres sangre puras de por aqui supongo que fue mejor el que mi madre los matara a todos

...... Mataba...? - pregunto Ryou paraciendo un poco traumado.

No parezcas tan sorprendido, una madre hace cualquier cosa por sus hijos y la mia aun mas, ella no iba a dejar que usaran los imperdonables conmigo cuando me comportara mal - explico pareciendo divertido - nunca has escuchado la historia de mi familia? Mi madre a tenido 7 esposos en total y todos han muerto en "extrañas circunstancias"

... Y ni murierin si no que tu madre les mato no? - bien Ryou aun parecia algo shokeado aun te eso.

No se lo digas a nadie pero si, mi madre a pesar de ser sangre pura sabe muchos trucos Muggles que los magos inglese idiotas no saben y asi les mato a todos... Para un Muggles fuera sido obvio el asesinato, pero los magos siempre esperan que alguien agite su varita y grite Avada Kedavra para matar a alguien - explico casi riendose - un cariño apacionado hizo que escribieran un testamento dejandonos todo el oro y ahora mi madre no necesitas mas esposos, somo ricos y lo demas vale verga

.... Eh.... - para este punto Ryou no sabia ni que decir en respuesta

No pongas esa cara de trauma, mi mama es buena y solo queria protegerme - dijo con una extraña sonrisa - todas las mamas hacen lo que sea por sus hijo

En eso tienes razon, mi madre siempre era buena conmigo y mi hermanita - Ryou sonrio algo nostalgico recordando algunos momentos de su infancia.

Blaise hizo una pequeña mueca incomoda cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente el peliblanco no tenia a su madre ahora mismo si el lo que dijo en el tono en que lo dijo era una pista - Ryou me gusto hablar contigo pero tengo que irme, luego hablamos

Esta Blaise, me gusto mucho hablar contigo - dijo Ryou sonriendo mientras veia a este asentir para irse del lugar.

* * *

_En otro lugar.._

Yugi iba regresando muy contento a su sala comun despues de pasar un largo rato compartiendo con su yami, le dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda y al instante fue interceptado por cierto trio emblematico - Hola Yugi! Necesitamos hablar contigo...

Ehh.. Hola Harry, como estas? - pregunto el Hikary sonriendo nervioso por la forma en que los tres le habian atrapado derepente - que necesitan?

Yo estoy bien Yugi no te preocupes - respondio el pelinegro rapidamente - pero vamos a lo importante, como esta Ryou?

El esta bien pero... Que saben ustedes de eso? - pregunto suspicaz Yugi mirandoles serio, se suponia que solo pocas personas sabian del accidente de Ryou y lo que sucedio despues.

Oh! No sabemos mucho Yugi, nada mas que se cayo a la altura de los aros y hasta donde se esos miden mas o menos 45 pies de altura - explico Hermione con suavidad, habia notado el cambio en el tricolor y no queria que se fuera sin conseguir informacion - estoy nuy preocupada por el y no creo en eso que dicen de que se recupero milagrosamente, quiero la verdad Yugi... El esta bien?

Pues si Hermione, no te preocupes - Yugi sonrio bajando la guardia al ver a la chica preocupada por su amigo - esta algo dolorido pero se recupera bien

Pero como Yugi? Eso es muy alto y no puede estar tan bien cuando sucedio ayer en la noche - bueno Hermione estaba sinceramente preocupada por Ryou pero si usaba esa preocupacion para conseguir informacion no habia ningun problema... O eso suponia ella.

No se la verdad yo mismo, solamente que comenzo a curarse a gran velocidad despues de un tiempo y logro recuperarse - explico confuso y eso era verdad, ninguno sabia que sucedia con ellos mismos - de verdad que no entiendo lo que sucedio chicos, aunque nos dio igual ya que Ryou se salvo gracias a eso

Entiendo no te preocupes Yugi, pero otra pregunta... No has notado a Ryou extraño algunas veces? - pregunto Harry de pronto extremadamente serio - no se.. Como si no fuera el mismo

Yugi fruncio el ceño confundido ante eso, si le fueran preguntado eso hace algunos años atras sonreiria nerviosamente para desviar la atencion o cambiar el tema ya que sabia lo de Zork y el ladron. Pero ahora Bakura tenia un cuerpo y Zork habia sido destruido por Horakhty, ya no habia nada que poseyera a Ryou - no... No deberia pasar algo como eso ahora con el, estas seguro de lo que viste Harry?

Si Yugi muy seguro, he notado que hay veces donde Ryou parece actuar distinto y parece otra persona - respondio el pelinegro.

No se nada de eso Harry yo hablare con los chicos sobre esto y gracias por avisarme - asintio el tricolor para despues despedirse

Ustedes notaron el "ya no deberia pasar" que dijo no? Osea que algo asi ya habia pasado antes - comento Hermione despues que Yugi habia desaparecido en las escaleras.

Si, ya lo confirmamos algo sucede con ellos y debemos averiguarlo - asintio Harry serio todavia mirando el lugar donde habia desparecido el tricolor. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Habían pasado algunos dias desde la caída y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, bueno... Mas o menos ya que aun faltaban dos dias para que se venciera el reposo. Ryou para su desgracia no habia salido de su habitacion o la sala comun en todo ese rato y ya se estaba aburriendo de andar encerrado, por eso hoy habia planificado una pequeña escapada hacia la biblioteca mientras todo sus amigos estaban muy ocupados en otras cosas. Ademas ya estaba mejor, no tenia dolor en ningun lugar y si no salia de entre esas paredes se volveria loco.

Por ello en cuanto todos habia salido convoco un pequeño portal de las sombras con una sonriaa traviza, esto lo llevaria a un salon solitario a esta hora y cercano a la biblioteca, aunque claro no sin antes darles a sus mascotas un mimo y prometerles regresar pronto con ellos. En cuanto estuvo alli fue cuention de caminar un poco y ya estuvo en uno de sus lugares favoritos de todo Hogwarts, saludo sonriente a la señora bibliotecaria para comenzar a buscar que libros leer esta vez.

En poco tiempo habia formado una pequeña pila de libros para ir a sentarse para aquella esquina apartada de todo donde amaba sentarse a leer, pero por sorpresa encontro su lugar siendo ocupado por otra persona... No era realmente un problema ya que todas eran mesas largas y varias sillas, pero siempre se sentaba solo en ese lugar y ver a alguien mas alli era extraño. Bueno no importa, alguien mas no era un problema y mas por que noto que era un Slytherin como el.

Buenas, te molestaria si me siento aqui contigo? - pregunto en un susurro Ryou cortesmente.

El chico le miro brevemente a Ryou con neutralidad antes de volver a su lectura - sientate no te preocupes

Muchas gracias - susurro agradecido antes de sentarse colocando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Tu eres Ryou no? El primo de Draco - pregunto el chico despues de un rato donde ambos leian sin prestarle atencion al otro.

Si, el es mi primo, soy Ryou Bakura un gusto - respondio sonriente el Hikary - tu como te llamas?

Theodore Nott - se presento mirandole directamente - te he visto junto a tus amigos y he notado que te gusta bastante leer, dime cuales son tus preferencias?

.. Ohh... Yo leo realmente de todo un poco, aunque me gustan bastante los libros de criaturas magicas, historias de vida, posiones.. - y asi continuo enumerando sin saber desidirse por un tema en especifico entreteniendo al otro chico.

Ya entendi detente, te gusta todo - sonrio levemente mientras el otro se sonrrojaba un poco - a mi tambien me gustan bastante la lectura, me parecio interezante que compartieras mi pasion

Bueno si me gusta bastante, junto a cuidar de mis amigos y mascotas - contesto alegre.

Que clase de mascotas tienes? - pregunto de nuevo

Bueno.... Tengo varias y no son realmente las mas comunes o seguras, pero igual los amo a todos - asintio Ryou recordando principalmente a Karma y a su Donna cuando naciera.

No creo que sea peor que mi propia mascota, tengo un tigre negro y si no has escuchado sobre ellos te lo abvierto son bastante feroces - comento de brazos cruzados.

Ryou nego con la cabeza riendo ligeramente - Creeme ninguno mas feroz que Karma, no importa lo feroz que sea tu tigre el se lo comera en un futuro sin importar nada

Que es este "Karma" entonces? - pregunto levantando una ceja

Si te lo digo no se lo diras a nadie? - pregunto Ryou acercandose a el a lo que el otro asintio curioso - es un dragon, un Ironbelly... Relamente es de Bakura, yo tengo un huevo de Opaleye incubandose

No me jodas!! - exclamo Nott pareciendo entre aterrorizado y emosionado, ganadose un chiflido de la bibliotecaria - tengo que verlo!

Bueno... Supongo que no afectaria mostrartelo, aunque te abvierto el es bastante posesivo conmigo - dijo algo dudoso el Hikary levantandose y haciendole seña para que este le siguiera.

Dentro de poco llegaron y Ryou respiro contento al ver que su Yami no habia descubierto su pequeña escapada, se giro hacia su compañero para guiarle hasta una de los sillones - quedate aqui Nott, buscare a Karma que seguramente esta en el dormitorio

El chico asintio sentandose sin quitarle la vista al Hikary, aunque sonrio divertido por la pequeña avalancha de bolas de pelo y otras cosas que este sufrio el peliblanco a penas abrio la puerta - cuando me dijiste que eran varias nunca pense que tantas Ryou

Pues si, ves que no exagero, despues te los presentare uno por uno - dijo Ryou riendo ligeramente mientras los pequeños miraban curiosos y cautelosos al intruso.

Ohh.. Hay estas Karma - murmuro mirando al pequeño dragon dormido acurrucado sobre la incubadora del huevo de Opaleye. Ni Ryou o Bakura sabian por que, pero Karma amaba ver, oler y hasta sentir al otro huevo que habia en la habitacion. El Hikary le levanto con cuidado para que no se despertara con tantan brusquedad recibiendo un divertido bostezo y acurrucamiento del pequeño, sonriendo le saco de la habitacion dejando al muchacho estupefacto.

Woow! Nunca crei que veria a un dragon con mis propios ojo, no asi al menos - murmuro Nott mirando al pequeño somnoliento con abmiracion - esta tan cerca y se ve tan tranquilo con su entorno...

Jejeje ellos no han sido un problema aun, solo tememos cuando nazca Ishker cuya raza es la mas territorial de todas - comento Ryou sentandose con el pequeño hecho bola en su regazo buscando volver a dormir - Karma es un poco como Bakura, se la da de feroz y es casi un pequeño minino que le gusta acurrucarse cuando tiene sueño o frio

Vamos a ver si sera un "pequeño minino" cuando pese toneladas, escupa fuego y mida metros - dijo algo burlon el muchacho.

Igual sera siendo mi pequeño Dragon, o no Karma? - un gruñido complacido fue su unica respuesta antes de recibir una lamida cariñosa - jejeje yo tambien te quiero cariño

......... No puedo creer esto - fue lo unico que salio de su shokeado ser ante la forma del actuar de la "bestia".

De pronto la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad y Malik entro pareciendo mas loco de lo normal mientras arrastraba a los demas chicos y un Grethel de apariencia resignada - ... Ettoo... Que sucede Malik?

Isis va a nacer!! - chillo el rubio entrando a su habitacion rapidamente - vengan idiotas!!

Muerete Malik - gruño Bakura despeinado y hastiado, se notaba que el rubio le habia arrastrado desde lejos.

En cuanto todos habian entrado pudieron ver que ya el proceso habia comenzado y la cascara estaba notablemente resquebrajada, lo suficiente para que de un solo intento mas el dragon nacio sacudiendose un poco y mirando alrededor con serenidad. Miro al rubio Hikary que sonreia algo lunaticamente, la pobre solo tuvo oportunidad de parpadear antes de ser tomada en brazos de un Malik demasiado imperactivo - miren chicos!! Isis, muerde a Bakura!!

Mas o menos? - gruño el peliblanco enojado pero no lo necesito, la dragona ya parecia regañar al rubio con la mirada.

...... No me digas que vas a ser una segunda Kamir pero conmigo - pregunto Malik a punto de llorar cascaditas, noto la mirada aun severa de la dragona y suspiro pesadamente - acerte con el nombre, te vas a parecer a Ishizu-nee - todos se rieron ante eso, incluso Nott que habia sido parte de ese momento de forma inesperada.

* * *

_Dias despues.._

Ryou ya habia salido de su reposo y ahora estaba luchando por ponerse al dia con la tarea que tenia, no era mucha pero la parte practica era el problema. Él movió su varita, tratando de obtener el resultado correcto en el encanto que queria realizar, y para su inmenso disgusto, no emitió nada más que un pequeño chorro de chispas. Ryou frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo antes de volver a intentarlo pareciendo sumamente frustrado.

Estas molesto o te pasao Ryou? - pregunto Bakura de pronto estando junto a el mirando sus acciones con atencion, aunque no necesitaba que su Hikary le respondiera.

No, estoy bien yami - respondio sin mirarlo concentrado en su hechizo.

Si estas molesto Ryou - Bakura insistió convencido.

Ryou sacudió la cabeza en negacion - Realmente no ... - trató de decir, golpeando el aire mientras hacia el hechizo, el resultado fue una pequeña explosión de verde junto con un extraño ruido chisporroteante, Ryou suspiró suavemente para girarse a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño - Bien, si lo estoy. Qué te dio pistas?

No sé realmente Ry, pero podría ser cualquier cosa. Quiero decir, estás suspirando más que una adolescente triste, la mirada melancólica en tus ojos, el hecho de que tenemos un vínculo entre nuestras mentes, de verdad. De verdad Ryou que es una sorpresa que lo notara - el sarcasmo goteaba de la voz de Bakura mientras miraba burlon al peliblanco.

No tienes que ser tan sarcástico - murmuró Ryou. Miró la varita en su mano momentáneamente antes de decidir que este hechizo simplemente no estaba funcionando ahora mismo y colocó la varita delicadamente sobre la mesa a su lado, volviendo la mirada al suelo pensativo.

De pronto Bakura puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ryou, haciéndolo saltar sorpresa, no esperaba ese gesto de su Yami. Bakura rodo los ojos al ver su reaccion antes de decir - Sabes que quieres ir a Hogsmeade. No veo por qué no vamos igual que todos los demas

Y hay estaba, la gran razon por la que Ryou estaba de mal humor hoy. Ya que mientras sus amigos estaban divirtiendose en el pueblo cercano a Hogwarts el estaba encerrado de nuevo en su sala comun junto a su Yami, y para colmo de males tenia el cargo de conciencia de que Bakura se quedo fue por el. Razon por la que se quedo aqui mientras los demas salieron? Muy facil, su padre desaparecio de la faz de la tierra y ni siquiera la orden habia oido nada de el, asi que aunque su Tia Melek queria firmarle el permiso no podia al ser su "padre" el verdadero representante legal de el. Realmente todos habian querido quedarje junto al Hikary para darle apoyo moral, pero el cargo de conciencia de Ryou fue muy grande y casi que les obligo a salir.

Hablamos de esto la semana pasada y se lo expliqué a Draco y los otros hace solo una hora mientras tu estabas alli escuchando: no puedo ir. Incluso si quisiera, no tengo permiso para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Mi padre no me dio permiso - gruño molesto - tu permiso fue firmado por Ishizu junto al de Malik y Marik asi que si quieres salir hazlo, Yami y Yugi lo tienen de su abuelo

Asi que solo te quedaras aqui aburrido mientras los otros se divierten por que el bastardo huye como siempre? - Bakura preguntó incrédulamente - dejaras esto asi?

Sí Bakura me quedare aqui y quiza podria ser beneficioso, me quedare estudiando o si no nunca haré bien este hechizo, necesito practicar lo suficiente - explico hablando sobre su parctica anterior - de todas maneras todos ya se han ido, es demasiado tarde Kura, asi que dejalo asi...

Hikari, si quieres ir, nunca es demasiado tarde - dijo Bakura -Podemos deslizarnos entre las sombras, tomar un pasaje secreto, lo que sea. No es como si el cómo es tan importante

Ryou no dijo nada por un largo rato mientras se mordia el.labio pensativo, despues de casi 5 min de lo mismo Bakura se canso - Entonces, quieres ir o no?

Yo... supongo que sí - murmuro Ryou algo triste - Quiero decir, podría comprar algunas plumas más, y ya me he quedado sin tinta. Seguramente tienen tiendas allí que venden ese tipo de cosas - comento distraido - pero... No nos meteremos en problemas si alguien nos ve y habla de ello?

Bakura chasqueó los nudillos amenazadoramente - creeme no se atreveran

Bueno - suspiro Ryou fastidiado con su Yami - pero vamos a ir disfrazados o algo para que no nos descubran

No seas tonto Ryou, sabias que si solo actúas como si nada, nadie pensará dos veces sobre tu presencia allí - explico Bakura casi bufando - funciona todo el tiempo creeme, los humanos son estupidamente faciles de engañar y no observan bien con respecto a cosas como esta. De hecho, un disfraz te hará parecer más resaltante

Ryou sonrió - esta bien Kura, aunque todavía quiero un sombrero, hace frío allí afuera sabes? Y quizás tambien mi bufanda...

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, apareció un sombrero de lana al lado de su varita en la pequeña y elegante mesa, Ryou parpadeó sorprendido antes de tomarlo de la mesa, complacido. De donde sea que haya venido, Ryou tenía la intención de usarlo. Ryou le sonrió a Bakura contento colocarselo - Muy bien, entonces. Vámonos - dijo Bakura, ofreciéndole su mano, la misma mano que había caído en el hombro de Ryou solo unos momentos antes para calmarle.

Ryou miró a Bakura, tratando de juzgar la situación pero suspiro y con el corazón en la garganta de nerviosismo, Ryou agarró la mano y sintió que Bakura lo tiraba de sus brazos, volviendo a caer en el agarre de las sombras. Las sombras eran frías como el hielo, pero la sensación fue muy breve y terminaron en una pequeña choza que no hizo mucho para mantener a raya el frío afuera. El viento chilló cuando atravesó los aleros y bajó por la chimenea.

Temblando, Ryou se metió el cabello en el sombrero y envolvió la bufanda que Bakura le habia entregado tambien varias veces alrededor de su cuello, usando el último lazo para cubrirse la boca y la nariz para evitar el escalofrío. Se puso unos guantes mientras se ponía en marcha, apretando la capa a su alrededor como un pensamiento final.

Dónde estamos?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor curioso - Por qué tan lejos de Hogsmeade?

No estaban tan lejos de la aldea, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para escapar por completo del bosque de pinos y coníferas helados. Hubo pasos en el suelo cubierto de nieve que lo hizo parecer sospechosamente como si alguien hubiera estado allí hace poco tiempo y que condujo hasta Hogsmeade. Volvió a mirar la choza, realmente era más una casa, pero Ryou no sabía lo suficiente sobre arquitectura como para ver mucha distinción entre los dos.

Bakura se encogió de hombros - Importa donde estemos? - comento algo arisco - Estamos muy cera, tampoco es que podia transportarnos en el pueblo, no creo que los aldeanos sean demasiado amables con un par de adoslescentes que aparece de la nada en medio de su pequeño pueblo - se encogio de hombros - Y de todos modos, los fines justifican los medios, no?

Ryou no quería admitirlo, pero el espíritu tenía razón. Comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo, siguiendo los pasos. Quince minutos y con un nuevo escalofrío que le calo los huesos más tarde, y Ryou se encontró, agotado, al borde de la aldea.

Vamos a buscar un lugar llamado Cabeza de cerdo - ordenó Bakura al instante tomandolo de la mano.

Por que tenemos que ir a ese lugar? - pregunto Ryou confundido.

Primero los Gruffindor tienen una reunion "secreta", bueno si es secreta solo que para mi no hay secretos realmente - respondio Bakura rapidamente - ninguno de los de Slytherin esta invitado, tampoco invitaron a Grethel o Yugi por su conexion con nosotros... Creo que Yami y los demas no son concientes de esta reunion

Pero si es algo de Gryffindor por que vamos a espiarles? - pregunto de nuevo Ryou mirandole con el ceño fruncido.

Por que quiero informacion, Harry no para de hablar sobre ese tipo "Voldy" y quiero saber mas de el sin tener que preguntar - explico - mientras menos gente sepa de nuestra busqueda y conocimiento mucho mejor

No creo que se reunan en un sitio publico para hablar de cosas asi - dijo Ryou con el ceño fruncido.

Veremos que aprenderemos Ryou, despues investigare por otro lado - con eso Bakura jalo a su Hikary por el resto del camino y escondidos ambos por las sombras pudieron ver toda la reunion que tuvieron Harry y compañia.

Asi que el Ejercito de Dumbledore.. - murmuro Bakura pensativo despues de que el grupo habia comenzado a dispersarce - .... Es una buena idea, ese sapo asqueroso no sabe enseñar realmente

Yo quisiera poder entrar, seria divertido aprender en grupo - comento Ryou pareciendo algo triste.

No te preocupes, si quieres yo te ayudare a aprender las Artes Oscuras y como defenderte de ellas - Bakur abrazo a Ryou para tranquilizarle - no necesitaras al idiota de Harry para enseñarte teniendome

Gracias Yami por se tan bueno conmigo - Ryou se abrazo a su yami con cariño.

No te preocupes... Ahora necesito ir a otro lugar, ya vengo Ry - y sorpresivamente Bakura desaparecio dejando al Hikary alli sin entender que habia sucedido. De pronto había una mano sobre su hombro que lo sobresalto - Ryou? - dijo una voz decididamente femenina.

Ryou levantó la cabeza y siguió la manga negra hasta un hombro, y desde allí vio la cara de nada menos que Hermione Granger. Ryou retrocedió sorprendido y terminó derramando la mayor parte de la bebida sobre la mesa, su Yami era el que mantenia las sombras alrededor de ellos y cuando se fue le dejo al descubierto - Qué estás haciendo aquí? - jadeó estupidamente sorprendido.

Se sentía como si quisiera huir, mientras mil pensamientos terribles giraban en su mente, ahora que recordaba la Cabeza de Cerdo tenía una mala reputación, o eso Ryou había llegado a escuchar. Y tampoco era que debian saber que el estaba aqui, ni siquiera se suponía que estuviera en cualquier lugar de Hogsmeade.Hermione miró hacia Harry y Ron, y Ryou captó el comienzo de una mirada inquisitiva cuando su cabeza giró, y pudo verlos sacudiendo sus cabezas 'no'.

Ryou frunció el ceño y finalmente Hermione se volvió para mirarlo - Nos reuniremos con algunos amigos aquí para discutir algunas... cosas importantes de la escuela - comenzó pero

Ron intervino exclamando de.pronto - Cosas de Gryffindor! - Lo que le valió la mirada de la chica.

Sin embargo, este no es realmente no es un lugar muy agradable. Qué estás haciendo tu aquí? - pregunto la chica suspicaz.

No estoy muy seguro, para ser honesto. Tenía la intención de simplemente calentarme y honestamente llegue aqui por error - dijo Ryou, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de sí mismo sin notar las miradas ligeramente preocupadas de los otros, echó un vistazo a la taza medio vacia que tenia a la mano - Que es esto?

Cerveza de mantequilla - respondio Ron - Por lo general es bueno, pero... no creo que confíe en ese vaso, parece sucio

Tienes razon - estuvo de acuerdo Ryou, sintiendo que no lo querían por mucho más tiempo en el lugar.

A mi me parecio como si te aparecieses - comento Harry mirandole serio - no estabas en el lugar y de pronto Hermione te vio

_Demonios!! _\- gruño Ryou en su cabeza ante la pregunta mientras les daba su sonrisa más encantadora.

Creo que me iré, entonces - dijo ya que parecía que Hermione tenía algunas preguntas más que no sabía cómo formular, al igual que Harry, mientras Ron solo parecía complacido - les... veré despues, supongo..

Nos vemos - dijo Ron, y los otros dos se hicieron eco. Ryou rapidamente huyo de Cabeza del Cerdo, sin saber si estar complacido o aterrado consigo mismo y la situacion.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa!! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!!

Despues de ese pequeño momento en el establecimiento de mala muerte Ryou pudo relajarse un poco, incluso en algún momento del día, el cielo comenzó a escupir nieve de una manera errática que hizo sonreír a Ryou con alegria. A veces caían copos gruesos, pesados y húmedos sobre su nariz y las mangas de su abrigo. Otras veces, parecía casi detenerse por un minuto, solo para recoger una vez más con copos de nieve más pequeños y fríos que picaban sus ojos cuando el viento los sacudía.

Ya no tenía tanto frío, al menos, con los edificios bloqueando la mayor parte del viento. Fue mucho más agradable pasear por Hogsmeade, contemplar las vistas. Y había mucho que ver, asi que hizo mirar alrededor su primera prioridad. Entre Honeydukes y Zonkos, un ingrediente de poción o dos y otra extraña tienda, entre otras cosas, Ryou podía verse gastando más de lo que originalmente pretendía.

Después de recorrer todo el circuito alrededor de Hogsmeade y encontrarse de nuevo frente a Hog's Head, tomó la decisión de seguir adelante y comprar una nueva pluma, así como una botella de tinta que llamó su atención al pasarla, su color dependía completamente del estado de ánimo del escritor mientras lo usaba y Ryou no pudo resistirse.

Pero en cuanto habia salido de la tienda se topó con Ginny Weasley sorpresivamente, Ryou murmuro una rápida disculpa e intentó huir antes de que ella pudiera notarlo allí, pero ella lo siguió y agarró la parte posterior de su capa para frenarlo. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó o lo arrastró hacia atrás; Ryou no estaba completamente seguro, la.chica le dio una sonrisa de complicidad - Déjame adivinar, se supone que no debes estar aquí

Ryou se detuvo haciendo que Ginny se diera la vuelta para mirarlo, pero rodo los ojos divertida cuando escucho un - Por favor no se lo digas a nadie! - suplicante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se rió un poco - No te preocupes, no estaba planeando eso. Pero al menos podrías haber intentado ser astuto, yo estaba adivinando nada mas, asi qur podrías haberme dicho una mentita y te habría creído

Ryou se sonrojó de vergüenza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, un poco más lento que antes mientras que se rascaba el brazo - S-sí, probablemente podría haberlo hecho. Pero realmente no disfruto de mentir...

Siempre y cuando no se te haga un hábito y sea una pequeña mentirita blanca, a nadie le importa - explico la chica sonriendole suavemente - tampoco es que colarse en Hogsmeade lastime a alguien o sea un pecado espantoso

Esta bien Ginny, gracias - de Ryou devolviendole la sonrisa a la chica.

En serio, Harry se coló en Hogsmeade varias veces en su tercer año cuando no se le permitió ir, asi que eres el primero Ryo - Ginny se rio una vez más - No mucha gente sabe cómo llegar aquí, y los que lo hacen no delatarán a nadie. No parezcas tan preocupado, no voy a meterte en problemas con nadie, no hagas de esto un problema enorme

Ryou se sonrojó ligeramente de nuevo - A veces, los problemas se me escapan. Tengo la costumbre de encontrarme en situaciones problematicas, y no sé exactamente por qué,claro intento evitarlo cuando puedo pero se me hace dificil - Ryou suspiro pesadamente antes de mirar a la chica suspicaz - Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? Estoy en la casa Slytherin y tu eres una Gryffindor, a los Gryffindors no les agradamos

Por lo general es asi - asintio Ginny - Gryffindors y Slytherins no se llevan bien, pero uno de mis amigos está saliendo con un Slytherin, y de todos modos, no actuas como un Slytherin en absoluto. Eres más como un Hufflepuff sabes?

Pero no me has hablado en todo el año - dijo Ryou confuso y algo triste - Tampoco Harry, Ron o Hermione.... Lo siento si estoy siendo grocero, solo estoy... un poco confundido

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco antes de agarrarlo del brazo para arrastrale a la tienda de golosinas, dentro hacía mucho más calor adentro y Ryou notó que las mejillas de Ginny eran de color rosa brillante. Los suyos también dolían por el frío exterior, ambos eran de piel delicada y el frío era fácilmente visible en sus rostros, independientemente de cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el frío, aunque no se quejaba ya que era extremadamente divertido estar fuera.

Ginny les arrastro directamente hacia la parte posterior, donde estaban pequeños ratones de chocolate con colas de regaliz y orejas de almendras en una exhibición masiva. Ryou vio como Ginny inmediatamente se inclinó y vio a un ratón de chocolate blanco correr sobre su rueda con antojo, el raton de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño chirrido adorable.

No sé sobre ti, pero yo te vi y pensé que apreciarias un poco de compañía tanto como yo lo haría. Michael- Michael Corner, es un Ravenclaw en tu año, ¿lo conoces? - hablo de pronto la chica y Ryou pensó por un segundo la pregunta antes de negar con la cabeza sin que el la chica lo notara - Probablemente este molesto ahorita y que no pudo venir conmigo hoy debido a algún ensayo que Snape le asignó, de lo contrario, estaríamos en la tienda de té de Madame Puddifoot en este momento

Ginny le sonrió volviendose a mirarle - Entonces, compramos unos ratones? - pregunto señalando la excibicion - Creo que están a la venta en este momento

Ryou también sonrió - Un ratón sería genial Ginny, yo te lo regalo

Ambos fueron hasta el mostrador donde pidieron sus ratones de chocolate, Ryou compró dos para el mismo y el de chocolate blanco que le habia gustado en un principio a Ginny, amboe compartieron sus chocolates hablando animadamente antes de dejar Honeydukes. Ryou habia comprado otros ratones despues y les dejó en la pequeña jaula que le dieron, esos serian un regalo para sus amigos.

De pronto Ginny le agarró del brazo para jalarle arriba y abajo por las calles cubiertas de nieve, sr rieron de las cosas en la ventana de la tienda de bromas de Zonko y entraron en Spintwitches, una tienda que vendía equipo de quidditch y otros artículos deportivos. Cuando Ginny mencionó que solía colarse en donde sus hermanos guardaban sus escobas en casa y pedir prestada las escobas de sus hermanos ya que nunca la dejaban jugar con ellos Ryou se rio ligeramente para si mismo, luego el mismo le contó la historia de cómo se había caído de su escoba la primera vez, claro dejado de lado nuchas cosas que no le contaria a la chica.

Fuiste afortunado de que esos encantos te salvaran y curaran tus heridad - comento la chica - dudo que el idiota de Draco hiciera algo util por ti

Por supuesto que lo habría hecho - dijo Ryou frunciendo el ceño un poco - Todo sucedió tan rápido, Qué pudo haber hecho?

Ginny se encogió de hombros - No lo sé, podría haber usado algun hechizo para que no te lastimaras, Solo creo que Malfoy no es una buena persona, eso es todo

Draco no me habría dejado morirm Qué clase de persona haría eso? - se pregunto mas a si mismo chokeado - No conoces a Draco como yo. No ha sido más que amable conmigo, bueno, la mayoría de las veces. A veces dice algunas cosas que son un poco insultantes, pero no es su culpa realmente... Creo que simplemente no sabe mucho sobre personas normales, quiero decir, muggles

Ginny se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse - Sé lo suficiente sobre el Ryou, él y su padre casi me matan en mi primer año

Ryou, que había estado estudiando un par de calcetines naranja llamativos cubiertos con calcomanías de varita, dejó caer los calcetines al escuchar eso - Qué?

No lo sabes? - pregunto mirando si cara sorprendida - Hace unos tres años, se abrió algo llamado la Cámara de los Secretos, y todo fue culpa suya. Nadie murió, pero varias personas casi lo hicieron, y aunque a nadie le gusta hablar de eso, no creo que nadie se haya olvidado

Ryou se agachó apresuradamente para recoger los calcetines caídos, y el dueño de la tienda le dirigió una mirada desagradable aunque no le presto atencion realmente - Cómo fue su culpa?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza - Es una historia larga y desgradable, y la gente no suele creerme de todos modos... Eres un tipo muy agradable, Ryou, y probablemente pienses lo mejor de todos...

Un momento de silencio incomodo entre ellos paso hasta que Ginny suspira para decir - solo cuidate Ryou, Harry piensa que Malfoy siempre está tramando algo, y no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con él. Malfoy no hace las cosas sin ninguna razón, solo cuando hay algo para él o su familia

Lo tendré en cuenta - asintio Ryou - Sin embargo, realmente no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse. No tengo nada que él quiera - Ryou se rio - y ademas somos primos... El no dañaria a su propia familia, tu mismo lo dijiste

Ginny se encogió de hombros con indulgencia - Puede que tengas razón. Solo pensé en advertirte, eso es todo - de alli Ginny pasó a estudiar la selección de bufandas que se anudaban solas, dejando a Ryou reflexionando sobre las acciones de su primo en los últimos meses.

Horas después, llegó el momento de regresar al castillo. Ginny se despidió de él con una sonrisa mientras prometia seguir hablando y regresó al castillo, para este punto sus bolsillos se sentian agradablemente menos cargados de oro, pero su mente ahora albergaba algunas dudas que no habían estado allí antes.  
Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se quitó el cansancio y el profundo escalofrío de pasar todo el día desfilando por el pueblo helado de Hogsmeade. Ya podia ver a todos comenzar a regresar a Hogwarts, pero el no queria regresar solo, por eso miraba nerviosamente de un lado a otro esperando que su yami magicamente apareciera de pronto.

Cinco minutos de panico despues, su yami aparecio detras de el con expresion complacida - me estabas esperando Hikary?

Claro Yami-Baka! - gruño enojado - me abandonaste de repente y Hermione me vio, ahora tenemos que regresar y rapido!

No te preocupes Hikary, tengo todo controlado - y asi fue, Ryou sintio el tiron que su yami le dio al reino de las sombras y en segundos estuvo dentro de las paredes de su dormitorio.

Etto... Yami por que me abandonaste asi? - pregunto Ryou mirandole con suspicacia

Ya te lo dije, iba a investigar unas cosas - respondio Bakura alegre - primero resulta que este ministerio de mierda son una cuerda de mentirosos, se han encargado de difamar al niño Potter cuando solo dice la verdad Voldy esta vivito y coleando, no pude averiguar cuales son sus planes pero tengo que hacerlo y lo hare no te preocupes Ry

Solo que no te hagan daño Kura, ten mucho cuidado - murmuro Ryou mirandole con preocupacion.

Soy un profesional en esto Hikary, estare bien - y con un suave beso termino de tranquilizar al menor que sonrio divertido - ahora acurrucate que se que tienes frio y vete a dormir, al rato me acusto contigo

Vale Kura - murmuro soltando un bozteso, se acosto en la cama sintiendo a su yami arroparle y a sus mascotas acurrucarse a su alrededor.

En poco tiempo el lindo Hikary estaba dormido siendo acurrucado por todas las criaturas, mientras Bakura le miraba con ternura por un rato pero su mirada se torna mas seria cuando Diamound se desliza hasta el - _"Pudiste entrar al ministerio como querias?"_

_"No, me concentre mas en lo que Voldy tiene planeado y que me entere de algunas cosas mas importantes" _\- respondio suspirando - _"Tampoco es que mi contacto supiera mucho al respecto"_

_"Quien es tu informante Master?" _\- pregunto la serpiente curiosa

_"Un Mago Patetico que una vez había trabajado para Malik como un cazador raro y que ahora trabaja para Ishizu en un lugar un poco más legal_" - explico - _"Claro que como la basura siempre sera basura, el busco hacer su contrabando a escondidas de Ishizu y como trabaja de rompemaldiciones es mas facil para el sacar tesoros para venderlos por su lado... Escuche de el que al parecer Voldy esta curioceando en cosas Egipcias Antiguas, por que demonios su busqueda repentina y de donde saco la idea son las preguntas que me hago"_

_"No creo que consiga mucha informacion, todo lo referente a magia de las sombras esta celosamente protegido por los Guardianes de Tumbas" _\- dijo Diamound seguro - _"lo que esta buscando es su muerte temprana"_

_"Lo se, pero igual hay algo que no me da buena espina" _\- comento Bakura pareciendo medianamente preocupado - _"digo, de donde salio su repentina curiosidad por cosas Egipcias? Los Ingleses no se interezan particularmente por las magias extrangeras, por que ahora si la busca y pareciera saber los lugares donde buscarla"_

_"Si lo pones de esa forma pues si es extraño... Sera que se entero de algo sobre nosotros?" _\- se pregunto Diamouns algo preocupado.

_"No se y eso es lo que me preocupa" _\- respondio de igual forma - _"Pero por ahora no puedo hacer mas que investigar, sin saber que sabe el o que quiere no puedo hacer mas nada..."_

* * *

_Dias despues..._

Ryou se iba despertando mirntras bostezaba tiernamente, aunque tenia una ligera sensacion molesta en su cabeza que sentia debia prestarle atencion... Pero estaba demasiado somnoliento para hacerlo, de pronto la sensacion se hizo tan fuerte que Ryou distraido y adormecido murmuro sin pensar - .... Donna... Nace despues que yo tener sueño...

Bakura que estaba despierto desee hace algun tiempo le miro con una ceja arqueada, antes de voltear a ver a Karma que miraba muy entretenido la incubadora con el huevo de Donna moviendose de un lado a otro - ... Mierda! Ryou despierta, tu dragon quiere nacer!!

Kura tu tambien esperate, yo sueño!! - reclamo acurrucandose mas en las sabanas como un niño.

Bien supongo que Donna no vera a su "madre" en cuanto nazca - dijo Bakura en tono manipulador

Bien! Ya estoy.... - en cuanto Ryou se levanto fue que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia y se levanto emosionado para ver a su dragona - ve a llamar a los demas Kura!!

El peliblanco asintio divertido para salir de la habitacion, unos minutos despues regreso con todo el grupo en pijama y algo adormecidos, aunque Grethel parecia mas emocionada a somnolienta. Mientras tanto Donna ya habia roto una parte de su cascaron por donde veia timidamente al Hikary, pero con unas cuantas sacudidas mas termino de romperse y ella quedo sentada en la parte inferior de su cascara escodiendose ligeramente de todos los que la miraban.

Aww!! Es timida la pequeña - exclamo Grethel mirando enternecida a la dragona encogida en su lugar.

Porfavor chicos, sea buenos con la pequeña - dijo Ryou sonriendo para sacar a la pequeña Donna de la incubadora, esta al instante intento esconderse en la pijama del Hikary y si un dragon pudiera sonrrojase el grupo estaba seguro de que la pequeña estaria totalmente rojita - aww! Donna no necesitas estar tan timida, todos aqui son amigos

De pronto Karma escalo por la ropa del Hikary para llegar a la dragona y comenzar a lamerle cariñosamente, esta por un minuto se quedo quieta mirando al otro dragon mas grande extrañamente. Pero contrario a la creencia de todos esta comenzo a sisearle enojada y el pobre recien llegado huyo de inmediato, con una ceja arqueda todos miraron como la timidez desaparecio totalmente de Donna para empezar a limpiar y organizar sus escamas con una dignidad abmirable mientras miraba al pobre Karma casi bufando.

..... Creo que Donna tiene personalidad - comento Yugi sonriendo nervioso ante la pantalla y sacando risas ligeras del grupo.

Un rato despues el grupo se habia preparado para su dia y separado para ir cada quien a sus clase, mientras tanto Ryou iba caminando junto a Draco y Blaise para ir al comedor cuenado de pronto vio un mensaje interesante en el tablón de anuncios de Slytherin. Normalmente, no le prestó demasiada atención a lo publicado, ya que no estaba en ningún club u organización y técnicamente no se le permitía asistir a ninguno de los fines de semana publicados en Hogsmeade, pero la multitud ver en la multitud algunas partes que estaban preocupadas y otras furiosas se despertó su curiosidad.

Asi que se inclinó curioso, tratando de leer sobre las cabezas de los de primer año que eran un pie y medio más bajos que él, pero había demasiada gente para acercarse. Se dirigió hacia Draco con el ceño fruncido - sabes que es todo esto?

Todas las organizaciones están disueltas y solo pueden reformarse con el permiso del profesor Umbridge - explico rapidamente el rubio al ya saber esa informacion - Sin permiso, todos en el grupo son expulsados. Los equipos también, pero eso no es un problema - dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa - De hecho, puedo ver que esto es algo muy bueno

.... Como puede ser bueno esto Draco? - pregunto Ryou preocupado.

Yo se por que lo digo Ryou, tu no te preocupes - murmuro Draco sonriendo con algo de malicia.

A Ryou no le habian gustado las palabras de su primo pero lo dejo pasar por ahora - Me pregunto qué causó esto

Draco se encogió de hombros - Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que el malvado Potter tiene algo que ver con eso - comento haciendo que Ryou arqueara una ceja confundido - De hecho, ya hablé con Umbridge al respecto, y el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin está bien, y lo más probable es que mi padre tambien lo haga - informo el rubio encogiendose de hombros - Vamos, vamos. ve a comer algo. Estoy hambriento - Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala común esperando que el Hikary le siguiera.

Pero Ryou se demoró un segundo mirándolo fijamente con expresion preocupada, su primo si parecia estar haciendo algo malo aunque Ryou queria creer que no era asi, mejor hablaba con sus amigos y planeaban a ver que iba a pasar o hacer.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, volvi con un nievo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ryou no esperaba que su día fuera demasiado emocionante, staba más que feliz pasar todo su dia asumiendo que el anuncio en el tablero de su sala comun sería lo más notable que le sucedería en todo el día, tal vez incluso toda la semana. Pero el debería haberse dado cuenta de que a la vida le encantaba demostrar que estaba equivocado, ya fuera en la escuela, otras personas o cualquier cosa. Ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que nada era nunca simple en su vida y, por supuesto, debería haberse dado cuenta de que, para él, no existian ese tipo de consideraciones universales.

Después de tomar el desayuno con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, Ryou comenzó las clases del día.  
En su mayor parte, fue sin incidentes o buen al menos, al principio fue asi. Pero entre clases Ryou de dio cuenta de que Draco le habia dejado una de sus asignaciones para Posiones y necesitaba regresarsela antes de que entrara a clases, asi que se dirigio a donde el rubio teni clase con la mayoria de sus amigos. En la entrada encontro al rubio hablando sobre el Quidditch y la reciente disolución de todas las organizaciones con su grupo de amigos, pero nada de Bakura o el resto.

Hola Draco, mira dejaste tu asignacion en mi bolso - dijo Ryou sonriendo llamando la atencion del grupo con el pergamino en la mano.

Gracias Ryou - murmuro Draco tomando el pergamino - ven unete a nosotros, habla un rato antes de que te vayas a clase

Ryou asintio el la conversa se reanudo con unas cuantas intervenciones suyas, al principio, Draco no habló demasiado alto, solo agitó un poco una hoja de pergamino de aspecto oficial. Su voz, sin embargo, comenzó a elevarse cuanto más se acercaba el grupo de Gryffindors. Ryou se preguntó si fue intencional... Aunque eso era algo obvio a decir verdad, pero Ryou no queria creerlo.

Me pregunto si a los Gryffindor les permitiran continuar jugando - se pregunto Draco con malicia justo cuando el grupo de Griffindor estaba cerca.

Ryou no era estúpido, vio lo que Draco estaba haciendo casi inmediatamente, por ello jalo la manga de su primo mientras siseaba en voz baja - Draco!! No sea malo, no te han hecho nada

Lastimosamente el Hikary fue ignorado y este vio preocupado como la cabeza de Draco se inclinaba hacia atrás, dándole una postura arrogante frente a la puerta del aula, o la forma en que Harry y Ron estaban apretando y abriendo los puños en un intento de evitar golpeando al rubio en la cara.  
Luego, el primo de Ryou miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione y sonrió con el mismo tipo de sonrisa que un gato cuando su presa finalmente es acorralada, o Bakura cuando acaba de sacar la carta exacta que necesitaba para una victoria rápida y decisiva sobre su oponente.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ryou - _Esto no sería bueno_ \- penso tirando un poco de la manga de Draco, intentando, tal vez, llamar su atención, para evitar que hiciera lo que Ryou sospechaba que haría, pero de nuevo fue ignorado firmemente - Draco - trató de decir, pero no importó, Draco no le estaba prestando atención.

Algo dentro de él le dijo que retrocediera uno o dos pasos, y así lo hizo, observando con ojos verdes que brillaban con aprensión y algo parecido al miedo el como empezaba el enfrentamiento. Ryou no estaba muy seguro de lo que se decian entre ellos, pero no era para nada bueno. Escucho cuando Draco insulto al padre de Ron, la cual el hikary pensaba que era una persona maravillosa, o sugiriendo que Harry pertenecía a un lugar llamado San Mungo.

De pornto un niño grande en rojo y dorado de Gryffindor se abalanzó hacia Draco, solo para que Harry y Ron lo detuvieran. El brazo de Harry estaba firmemente sujeto alrededor de la garganta del niño, lo que le dificultaba hablar. Las palabras que se podían pronunciar no tenían sentido sin ningún contexto, y Ryou sintió que su cabeza se hundía entre sus hombros. Los ojos de Ryou recorrieron el pasillo mientras daba otro paso atrás sabiendo que esto se estaba saliendo de control, queria que su yami y compañia llegaran para que ayudaran a controlar todo esto.

Su cuerpo estaba al ras de la pared, dándole una de las mejores vistas posibles de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. El niño grande, Neville, agitó los puños a través del aire vacío, y los tres niños tenían las caras rojas por el esfuerzo. Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron sus brazos en lo que Ryou pensó que podría haber sido una muestra de intimidación que no parecía estar funcionando - Cierra la boca, Malfoy! - grito Harry sumamente enojado.

"No lo creo, Potter", respondió Draco, sonriendo - Por qué no dejas ir a Longbottom? Asi ves cómo lo hace contra Crabbe y Goyle? O tal vez te gustaría unirte a él

Ryou hizo una mueca y se tapó las orejas con las manos. No quería escuchar sus peleas, no quería escuchar los viles insultos que comenzaron a escupirse el uno al otro, que lentamente se convertían en bromas que se iban haciendo cada vez más amplias y cada vez más generalizadas, muchos de los Gryffindors parecían a centímetros de lanzarse. La mayoría de los Slytherin mostraban su furia profundamente debajo de la piel, pero algunos habían entrecerrado los ojos traicionando lo enojados que estaban.

Ryou inhaló bruscamente, cuando Ron dejo de retener Neville, sino que estaba parado a su lado, luciendo como si fuera a necesitar que lo controlaran también en cualquier momento. Harry apenas estaba logrando mantener a Neville solo, para este punto Ryou habría considerado intervenir y ponerse de pie entre las dos partes rivales, si no fuera por los carnosos y oscilantes puños de Neville disuadiéndolo. Se quedó donde estaba, con la bilis en la garganta -

_Están actuando como animales _\- observo Ryou en silencio mirandoles algo asustado, las serpientes observan con el ruido de las colas como la única advertencia, los leones gruñendo y listos para saltar, pero ambos con odio ardiendo obviamente en sus ojos

Los insultos que lanzaron de un lado a otro hicieron que Ryou quisiera estar enfermo, Draco escupió veneno acerca de cómo los padres de Harry habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, y al menos no tenían que vivir lo suficiente para ver al triste mago en el que creciste. Harry gruño sobre la naturaleza malcriada y desagradable de Draco. Slytherins se burlaban de como los Gryffindors, buscaban siempre la gloria y eran impetuosos, impulsivos y carecían de autocontrol. Los Gryffindors llamaron a los Slytherins, codiciosos, intolerantes y crueles.

Entonces Ron tuvo que sacar la carta de sangre pura, insultando a todos con los que Draco estaba relacionado con palabras que hicieron que incluso Ryou gruñera de rabia. No por los Slytherin ciertamente, si no por que el mismo era un sangre pura y conocia muchos que tambien lo eran pero a pesar de eso eran esplendidas personas que el idiota pelirojo insultaba sin pensar... Incluso el mismo se insultaba que era un sangre pura.

Hermione intentaba desesperadamente contenerlos, evitar que pelearan, mientras Crabbe y Goyle seguían arrojando más combustible al fuego. Pero Ryou había terminado con todos ellos, lucho para contener su rabia agarrándose las sienes y respirando con dificultad, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando algo golpeo el fondo de su mente de una forma extrañamente familiar.

De repente, la puerta se abrió para que se dejara escuchar la voz sedosa y viscosa de Snape salió al pasillo - pelea? Diez puntos de Gryffindor. Libera Longbottom, Potter, o será una detención. Dentro lo quiero dentro del aula ahora

Los ojos de Snape se posaron momentáneamente en Ryou antes de que el maestro de pociones girara sobre sus talones y entrara en la habitación, despues de eso Ryou se apresuró a huir de alli a su propio salon de clases. Si el mismo fuera volteado, habria visto a Bakura, Yami y los otros correr para llegar al aula antes de que sea demasiado tarde y Snape los matara - Buen dia Prof. Snape...

Buenas noches querran decir - les gruño fastidiado de la anterior pelea.

Los demas agacharon la mirada para ir a sentarse a sus lugares, Bakura tomo asiento a un lado de Draco mientras los demas tomaban sus asientos habituales notando el aura tensa que habia. Bakura noto como Draco sonrió un poco a la mesa y miró a los Gryffindors por el rabillo del ojo, y se pregunto que demonios habia pasado alli.

La clase se quedó en silencio con en cierre de la puerta y hay fue que el grupo se dio cuenta de que la Prof. Umbridge estaba sentada en un rincón oscuro de la mazmorra con un portapapeles y una hoja de pergamino en la rodilla garabateando cosas irreconicibles para el grupo.

Hatry entrecerro los ojos mirandola mientras se preguntó cuánto había captado ella de lo que acababa de suceder, era posible que se lo hubiera perdido todo, y era igual de probable que hubiera escuchado todo.

El resto del dia paso sin novedad para Ryou, aunque no importaba, todo el dia el Hikary paso con la espinita clavada por lo que habia pasado, estaba sumamente enojado con su primo por iniciar la pelea y con Harry por continuarla, tambien muy triste ya que se habia dado cuenta de muchas cosas. A la hora de la cena se encontraba todavia con un poco de rencor por lo que habia sucedido y por ello se sento junto a Luna en la mesa Ravenclaw, no queria tener nada que ver con ninguna de las dos casa ahora mismo. Sus amigos por su parte simplemente le acompañaron sin saber que sucedida o el porque de su aptitud, ellos para este momento ya habia escuchado del pleito pero no sabian que el Hikary habia estado presente.

Ryou miró hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione con una expresión un poco huraña, ya que una cosa era insultarnos e insultar las casas, sinceramente eso sucedió con una frecuencia que hizo que Ryou se sintiera ligeramente avergonzado de ser Slytherin. Pero arrastrar a las familias en la pelea fue lo que realmente Ryou no podia soportar, el que Draco se burle de la desgracia de Harry era espantoso o que Ron insinuara, como lo había hecho, que los Slytherins eran todos cobardes, parásitos endogámicos, que todos eran egoístas y rencorosos...

Eso era simplemente asqueroso e hizo que Ryou se sintiera mal del estómago, ademas de que las palabras de Ginny sonaron claras en su cabeza... Draco no era una buena persona como queria creer, pero tampoco es que Ron y Harry eran mejores para el en este momento, y el hecho de que tomaron represalias como lo habían hecho, luchando contra el fuego con fuego brutal, había dejado a Ryou sintiéndose claramente quemado por toda la situación.

Estaba seguro de que su piel había adquirido una palidez enfermiza en ese momento, pero cuando Draco le preguntó si todo estaba bien en un pequeño momento que se vieron entre clases, Ryou solo asintió y le dijo que estaba bien, gracias, y centró toda su atención en lo que hacia en ese momento mostrandole al rubio que no queria hablar con el. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione también lo miraba, de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo. Ryou tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta, ya que ella hizo un trabajo notablemente sutil, pero tan pronto como Ryou la atrapó en el acto, comenzó a ver con qué frecuencia ella miraba en la dirección de Draco y él con sospecha.

Sinceramente esto era horrible, Ryou intentaba dar dos pasos hacia una buena relacion pero el universo le hacia retroceder 5. Estaba enojado con Harry y Ron por las cosas terribles que habían dicho sobre Slytherins, Malfoy e incluso el mismo Ryou. Al igual que estaba tan enojado con su primo por comenzar todo. Al parecer no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar en esta escuela a parte de su Yami y amigos... Bueno tambien Grethel que no estaba metida en esta etupida rivalidad entre las casas.   
Una cosa que le dolia fue que Harry y Ron podian ser amables, se lo demostraron en Grimmauld Place y en otras oportunidades.

Ryou sabia que ambos debian estar enojado con el aun cuando no habia hecho nada para merecer su ira, sabia que era solamente por ser Slytherin lo que le hacia enojar mas. Ryou deseaba poder encontrar una manera de hacer que Harry y Draco fueran amigos. Eso haria todo mucho más simple y llebadero en esta escuela, de esa forma los dos podrían estar juntos y Ryou no se sentiria tan culpable por andar cualquiera de los dos.

Realmente no sabia con quien andar, estaba con Draco a pesar de que notaba su actitud maliciosa o iba con Harry traicionando su casa? Era una pregunta difícil, y ciertamente una que Ryou necesitaría considerar a fondo. Ryou tenia por seguro de que los dos nunca se llevarían bien, eran como gatos y perros, aceite y agua. Los dos nunca se llevarían bien, y Ryou no esperaba que lo hicieran. Solo deseaba que su elección entre ellos fuera un poco más cortante y seca. Un poco más en blanco y negro, sin todas estas sombras diferentes que lo hacen perderse en algún lugar en el gris que acechaba entre los dos.

Podría desear, pero no haría nada. Durante el resto del día y varios días después, Ryou mantuvo su distancia de todos menos de Bakura y del resto de su pequeño grupo, Blaise y Nott intentaron hablarle pero el cortezmente cortaba sus palabras antes de que pudieran llegar muy lejos. Pasaron casi tres días antes de que Draco viera a Ryou salir de la clase de Encantamientos pata interceptarlo preguntandole qué pasaba y por qué estaba actuando de manera tan extraña. Ryou le dijo que no era nada y logró silenciar sus palabras más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Para este punto una parte de él quería perdonar a Draco al instante, si lo analizaba no fue gran cosa lo que habia sucedido, considerando todas las cosas que ya habia visto y escuchado que su primo habia hecho antes. Tambien había visto peleas entre amigos antes, y muchas peleas entre rivales, un ejemplo claro era las que veia cuando salían con Joey y Tristán. El y Draco eran familia, y Ryou solo quería perdonar y olvidar. Creia que Draco se lo merecía, seguramente.

Pero otra parte de el no estaba tan segura de querer perdonar a su primo, la parte que sabía que si perdonaba a Draco, también tendría que perdonar a los Gryffindor, ya que ninguno dde ellos era tan diferente, Draco los hostigaba y los Gryffindor caían en la trampa. Este lado que no perdonaba era el lado donde las palabras de Ginny resonaban en su cabeza, diciéndole que Draco no era tan amable como parecía ser, solo que el no había sido más que amigable con Ryou.

Otro sentimiento que evitaba que el Hikary reaccionara era el miedo... El sin esperarlo le habia tomado un poco de miedo a su primo, y es qué pasaría si de repente decidiera que ya no quería ser amigo de Ryou? Draco había demostrado que podía ser cruel, y Ryou no quería ir recibir su ira si era evitable... Pero seguramente no le haría eso a la familia, verdad?

De pronto Ryou se extraño cuando Draco comenzo a parecer particularmente insistente en que pasara tiempo con el o volviera todo a la normalidad entre ellos, el Hikary no sabia que habia sucedido... Pero Draco incluso parecia querer acapararle para el mismo y separarlo de sus amigos, por ello Ryou un dia suspiro para sonreirle y pasar de nuevo tiempo con el rubio. Guardar rencor fue particularmente difícil y tomó más esfuerzo del que Ryou quería poner.

Todavia estaba un poco enojado con Draco por causar el caos en las mazmorras, pero lo dejo pasar por ahora. Y con eso, se dirigieron a almorzar y pasaron todo el tiempo teniendo una discusión un tanto aburrida sobre el Quidditch, aunque Ryou no estuviera muy interezado en el juego. Ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en Harry y recobrar su relacion de amistad fracturada, sabía que tenía que superar este pequeño y molesto sentimiento que venía al pensar en Harry.

Y es que Harry ni siquiera había dicho mucho, había sido Ron, después de todo, quien había provocado la miseria de Ryou. Asi que no estaba siendo muy justo en sus acciones, necesitaba arreglar de una vez por todas este roce que parecia tener con el trio dorado. Solo esperaba el momento justo para hablar con ellos y limar asperezas, si habia podido hacerse amigo de Yugi y Yami despues de tantos problemas que le habia causado, igual podria volverse amigo de Harry y compañia de nuevo.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Draco estaba en su habitacion pensando en muchas cosas, principalmente en la carta que su padre le habia enviado esa misma mañana, la tomo de la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama donde la tenia aun para releerla..

_Draco..._

_Espero que estes haciendolo bien en tus estudios como un buen Slytherin, aunque no dudo de ello realmente asi que voy a ser breve en lo que quiero de ti..._

_Lord Voldemort a tomado algo de interes en tu primo, por eso quiero qu te ganes su cofianza y lo atraigas a nuestro lado. Tu madre tambien quiere cuidar de el ya que no tiene quien lo haga, asi que sera lo mejor para todos._

_Tu primo es un sangre pura y su deber es estar con los suyos, tambien alejalo de los otros amigos que tiene... He escuchado que son un grupo de traidores a su sangre que apoyan a los Muggles, asi que sera mejor para Ryou alejarse de ellos..._

_Se que no me fallaras Draco, espero noticias tuyas y de tu mision rapidamente..._

_Tu padre, Lucius Malfoy_

Despues de eso Draco habia hecho lo que le dijeron, insistio hasta que Ryou volvio a hablarle no sin muchas dudas. Primero le sentaba algo mal eso de alejarlo de sus amigos, todo el grupo y principalmente Bakura le caian bastante bien. Ademas de que dudaba mucho que realmente lograra alejarle considerando que eran tan unidos, pero no podia hacer otra coda mas que obedecer. Su familia y sangre era primero, y por ello lo que le mandaron era prioridad sobre todo... Aun cuabdo habia una parte de el que no queria hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, volvi con un nievo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui tienes un nuevo Capitulo...
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Era de dia y Ryou se iba despertando aplastado amorosamente como siempre y apretado firmemente entre los fuertes brazos de su Yami, sonrio ligeramente adormecido y estirandose mientras sentia como caian Keiko y Danyra graciosamente a los lados al haber estado durmiendo sobre el. Se levanto para prepararse para su dia mientras su yami seguia durmiendo totalmente estirado en la cama rodeado de criaturas roncando, dentro de poco habia salido del baño y vio a Bakura levantarse con su pereza habitual - buen dia Kura, como amaneciste?

Igual que siempre, queriendo seguir durmiendo y sin poder hacerlo - gruño estirandose como un gato - yo les traigo comida a los mocosos, si quieres ve tu a clases...

Ohh!! Gracias Kura, te amo muchi!! - exclamo el Hikary abrazando alegremente al otro antes de tomar sus cosas - te veo en el almuerzo!!

Si! Si! Ryou te veo en el almuerzo - gruño volviendo a caer sobre la cama.

Por su parte Ryou llego a su sala comun y al instante fue saludado por Nott que estaba sentado leyendo como siempre en uno de los sillones elegantes - Buen dia Ryou, espero que este preparado para el desastre de dia que tenemos por delante

Are...? - murmuro el peliblanco confundido - por que el dia sera un desastre? No entiendo

No lo sabes? - pregunto el chico pareciendo confundido - hoy es el partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, nunca esos partidos terminan bien con Malfoy y Potter en medio del asunto

Al instante que escucho eso Ryou sintió esa leve punzada de presentimiento que siempre tenía tan pronto como se despertaba y descubrió que las cosas le iban bien demasiado bien para ser verdad. Ryou no quería ser melodramático, pero ya se sentía como uno de esos días donde todo se iba a la mierda derrepente, y Ryou no estaba seguro nunca de por qué - es solo un juego...

No es solo eso cona rivalidad tan fuerte que existe entre Potter y Malfoy, y no solo ellos, toda la casa Slytherin y la casa Gryffindor sienten la misma rivalidad - explico con calma - siempre van con colmillos, garras y veneno para desgarrar a su abversario, creeme vas a verlo todo el dia

.... Tan feo se pone? - pregunto Ryou sintiendose ligeramente asustado por el dia que tenia que atravezar

Si te lo digo no vas a creerlo, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo - dijo Nott - no te preocupes, solo quedate conmigo o Bakura y estaras bien, cualquier Gryffindor que quiera meter se contigo se las vera con cualquiera de nosotros

Gracias Nott, pero no es necesario - murmuro Ryou algo apenado - yo estoy en 4to y tu en 5to te sera muy dificil cuidarme de esa forma

Solo asegurate de que si estas solo cuando empiece el partido buscame - insistio con algo de seriedad - tengo la ligera impresion de que Malfoy e incluso los Gryffindor estan planeando alguna estupidez hoy

... Esta bien Nott... - el ahora ligeramente asustado Ryou salio de la sala comun al Gran comedor donde saludo brevemente a Yugi y Grethel ya que estos estaban apresurados por ir a otro lugar.

Aunque Ryou a pesar de todo lo que Nott le habia contando tenia una cierta emoción zumbando en su interior mientras esperaba que pasara el dia rapido y asi poder ver el primer partido de Quidditch que veria. Tambien recordo que todos los Slytherin lo habían estado esperando toda la semana por este dia, y sin duda los Gryffindors habían hecho lo mismo. Ryou estaba seguro de que este era un partido que siempre fue muy esperado por todos.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle estaban en el equipo, y esperaban que Ryou apoyara a los Slytherins en las gradas en el partido. Ryou estaba contento de apoyarles, aunque queria apoyar a los Gryffindor también. Nadie dijo que no podías animar a ambos equipos, ¿verdad?

Ryou! Ahí estás - grito Draco de pronto llamando su atencion y sonando un poco como si hubiera estado buscando a Ryou por algún tiempo. El Hikary hizo una pausa y se volvio para mirarle con una ceja arqueada, a pesar de perdonar a Draco por haber causa la pelea con los Gryffindor hace tiempo no significaba que quisiera pasar todo el dia con el a pesar de la insistencia del rubio.

Por ello se la pasaba jugando con sus amigos y haciendo la tarea en donde se que encontrara tranquilidad, tambien Bakura se habia encargado de distraerlo de cualquier manera que encontrara - por fin te encuentro, queria entregarte algo - dijo el rubio mostrandole una insignea de plata.

Observó a los demás con el rubio sonreir y abrocharse las mismas insignias de plata en el pecho antes de fruncir el ceño confundido, nunca antes los había visto - Que son esos? - preguntó, señalando el que llevaba Draco con tanto orgullo. Miró más de cerca y se confundió aún más cuando vio el grabado en la corona, que se combinó bastante infelizmente con una sensación extraña y desagradable.

**WEASLEY**   
**ES NUESTRO REY**

Oh, estos? Solo algo que todos en el equipo pensamos en el último minutom aqui tienes el tuyo Ryou - Dijo Blaise, señalando la insignea que tenia Draco en la mano y Ryou lo tomó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Por qué dice eso? - pregunto con un toque de nerviosismo

Draco sonrió abiertamente antes de responder - Weasley es el portero de Gryffindor, y nos ayudara a ganar el partido - explicó - Si está nervioso, no podra atrapar la quaffle. Por eso es nuestro rey, asi que solo póntelo y os ayudará a ganar

La bilis se alzó en la garganta de Ryou con asco, el aabía que Draco haría cualquier cosa para ganar, pero este fue un golpe particularmente bajo. Tiró la placa sobre laesa y se dio la vuelta - No, no lo usaré - dijo con firmeza.

Apresuradamente salió del gran salon, pero Draco lo alcanzó y lo detuvo con un tirón en el brazo. Ryou lo fulminó con la mirada.   
Qué? - preguntó cortanten

Qué pasa? No quieres ayudarnos a ganar el partido? - Preguntó Draco mientras la placa brillaba de forma tan inocentemente contra su túnica que Ryou queria vomitar.

No haciéndolo así - Ryou sacudio la cabeza en desepcion y pena - Eso no es bueno Draco, deberias detener esto, ganar asi no te hara ser mejor que ellos

Cómo entonces?- gruño Draco algo enojado

No es correcto Draco, ganar de esa forma no te traera nada bueno - dijo Ryou con seguridad

En serio, Ryou? - pregunto el rubio burlon - Qué tiene de malo? Dame una buena razón y me la quitaré en seguida

No es nada ético! - grito Ryou frustrado - Estás tratando de ganar el juego injustamente!

Todos los jugadores de Gryffindor ya están nerviosos, nosotros solo estamos aumentando la presión un poco - explico con condescendencia Draco - Es lo que hace cada equipo, no es como si saboteando realmente a Weasley. Solo... usando insignias que el puede ignorar en cualquier momento, eso es todo

Ryou en este momento recordo como algunos de los jugadores fueron maldecidos en los pasillos la semana pasada por el equipo contrario, realmente Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban jugando sucio, y esto de Draco era mucho mas inocente de lo que ya habia visto. Pero eso no lo hizo correcto, asi que sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de sacudirse el mal sabor de boca - Todavía no voy a usar la insignia - dijo con firmeza - estoy seguro de que puedes ganar con tus propias habilidades si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, no necesitas todo esto primo

La expresión de Draco se oscureció antes de murmurar - Tal vez - y una ola de culpa se apoderó de Ryou sin saber la razon, solo dirigió su mirada al suelo por un momento, antes de suspirar con pesadez

Vamos, tomemos algo de comer - dijo Draco de pronto con voz plana

Ryou asintió con la cabeza tristememte para disculparse por haber hecho sentir mal - Lo siento - murmuro triste antes de sonreir suavemente - Pero realmente creo que puedes ganar si lo intentas, puedes lograr cualquier cosa si lo deseas lo suficiente

Draco sonrió y asintió, y Ryou se sintió aliviado - se que puedo primo - aseguro Draco e hizo una seña a Ryou y se encontraron con los demás en el gran comedor antes de salir. Ryou tarareó para sí mismo mientras seguía a los demás fuera de la habitación.

Ryou al separase de los demas e ir a su propia clase de Adivinacion estuvo pensando en lo hablado por su primo - _no esta bien lo que quiere hacer _\- penso el Hikary desidido, pero tal vez no estaba tan mal. El hecho de que Ron estuviera un poco nervioso no significaba que media docena de personas con insignias empeorarían las cosas realmente. Además, a Ryou todavía no le agradaban las cosas horribles que Ron había dicho sobre los sangre pura leales a Slytherin, especialmente cuando Ron era técnicamente un sangre pura.

Ryou podría volver la cabeza y mantenerse bastante neutral sobre todo este asunto, por ahora. Era más fácil para el de esa manera y no se tendra que pelear con toda su casa, asi que sonrio y se consentro en su clase.A lo largo del dia Ryou se dio cuenta sorprendido al ver la cantidad de Slytherin que usaban la insignia e instantáneamente se sintió un poco mal porque él era el único que no llevaba una, pero aún se negó a ponérsela. Tambien vio de reojo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente para evitar llamar la atención de Hermione. Ella tenia tiempo mirandolo como un halcón, el podia notar como esta lo vigilaba segura de que haría algo malo y queria verle en el acto.

Lo que causo una pequeña discucion en su mente... A quien apoyaria el a la hora del partido? No podía hacer nada hasta que tomara una decisión, y tan pronto como lo hiciera, sentia que cambiaria todo. Su primer instinto fue buscar a Slytherin, su casa, su familia. su sangre... Las personas que apelaron a su lealtad y lo aceptaron tal cual. Pero luego estaban los Gryffindors, los cuales habían cometido su parte de maldades antes del juego. Ciertamente, apenas eran inocentes. Pero era mucho menos que los Slytherins, y si había una cosa que Ryou sospechaba, era que un juego más limpio y honesto no se limitaba solo al Quidditch.

En el segundo en que lo pensó, ya no podía mantenerlo fuera de su mente. Alentar a un equipo fue como apoyar a un lado sobre el otro, y eso lo hizo sentir culpable por planear sentarse en el lado Slytherin del campo.  
Suspiró para sí mismo con fastidio, el simplemente no tenía suficiente experiencia para lidiar con este tipo de cosas, nunca habia necesitado desidir a que lado alentar ya que nunca habia tenido mucha vida social. Ni siquiera cuando el chasco con Zork necesito escoger... El demonio solo lo sello hermeticamente en su habitacion del alma y lo dejo balanceándose de un lado a otro sobre sus rodillas, temblando y preguntándose cuánto tiempo estaría atrapado en su propia cabeza o quien moriria esta vez por su manos.

_Me quedo con Draco porque es familia.... Aunque alla algo sobre él no se siente bien, y no sé por qué_ \- penso Ryou en una de sus ultimas clases antes de que fuera hora de almuerzo y luego el gran partido - _Y luego, realmente quiero ser amigo de Harry, Ron y Hermione... Solo que ya no sé qué hacer con ellos! Ya desconfían de mí y no he hecho realmente nada!! pero son los buenos! O al menos, creo que lo son..._

Perdido en sus pensamientos continuo el resto de la clase, y realmente no logro llegar a un desicion a su problema... Incluso estuvo tentado a no ver el tonto partido con tal de no tener que desidir a que equipo apoyar, pero luego recordaba la felicidad velada que veia en los ojos de Draco al hablar del partido que se sintio mal por el mero pensamiento... Asi que suspiro y decidio que se sentaria en el lado de Slytherin nada mas para apoyar a su primo y asi poder consentrarse en el resto de sus clases.

Ya era el almuerzo y Ryou se encontraba comiendo junto a su Yami y demas amigos antes de que fuera hora de ir hacia donde se llevaria a cabo el partido, desde su lugar podian ver al equipo de Slytherin reunido hablando de estrategias y demas mientras comian. Pronto, todos los jugadores se levantaron de la mesa para prepararse para el partido, mientras que el grupo y Ryou se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para terminar los restos de sus almuerzos. Después de eso, siguieron la corriente de estudiantes caminando lentamente hacia el campo de Quidditch.

El día fuera era absolutamente brillante y la hierba bajo los pies del grupo estaba cubierta de hielo, el aire era fuerte y frío, pero las bufandas alrededor de sus garganta mantenian el frio a raya. Bakura esperacialmente pensaba que la bufanda verde esmeralda resaltaba el verde de los ojos de su hermoso Hikary.

Subieron a las gradas y vieron comenzar el juego, y Ryou lo disfrutó inmensamente, a pesar de que ocasionalmente tenía que frotarse las manos para mantenerlos calientes. Yugi, Grethel y Yami se habian sentado en las gradas de Gryffindor para que la casa del leon no se enojara con los menores, Yami le valia verga el enojo de su casa mientras pasara tiempo con su aibou. La persona que anunció todas las jugadas, Jordan, fue muy parcial en sus comentarios, pero muy entretenida.

De vez en cuando, Ryou tenía que explicarle algunos aspectos técnicos del juego a Bakura ya que a el nunca le habia importando el juego en si mismo, pero parecía más interesado en él cuando podía ver el juego en persona pero no le entendia para nada. Ryoi se dio cuenta de que su primo tuvo razon, este juego era tan divertido de ver como Draco había insistido en que sería, a Ryou le encantaría ver más juegos como este.

Excepto... tal vez no uno entre dos rivales como Slytherin y Gryffindor. Los dos estaban casi en la garganta del otro durante todo el partido, y hubo más faltas de las que Ryou había creído que eran comunes. Cuánto de eso era solo Quidditch, y cuánto de eso eran las ganas de sangre que se tenian contra su abversario, Ryou no estaba seguro. De cualquier manera, fue un juego brutal, y Ryou se encogió asustado y preocupado en todos los momentos apropiados, y algunos extra por si acaso.

De repente el grupo escucho a alguien comenzar a cantar en sus gradas, luego otra persona... y otra. Muy pronto, gran parte de las gradas de Slytherin se llenó de canciones y Ryou se quedó boquiabierto cuando escuchó la letra.

**Weasley! Weasley!**   
**El nos ayudara a ganar... Por que Weasley es nuestro Rey!!**

Aún así, la quaffle rebotó entre los equipos mientras los bateadores las golpeaban de un lado a otro, los Gryffindors obviamente estaban sacudidos, pero lo estaban cubriendo bastante bien hasta ahora. De repente, los Slytherin estaba en posesión y Ryou se enderezó en su asiento cuando apareció la oportunidad de Ron. Ryou apretó los dedos con fuerza, mirando con aire entrecortado cómo Warrington voló hacia los postes de la portería... Ron lo detendría?

Ryou no estaba seguro de si quería que Ron lo atrapara o no.  
Pero los gemidos que resonaron desde el lado de Gryffindor, mientras que los Slytherin vitorearon y cantaron más fuerte le dijeron lo que paso...Ron falló. Ryou no reaccionó ante eso, solo observó mientras el juego continuaba. Levantó la vista hacia Draco, que estaba haciendo amplios barridos sobre el campo en busca de la snitch seguramente. De vez en cuando la mirada de Draco se dirigía a Harry, como si se estuviera asegurando de que Harry todavía no se hubiera movido del lugar donde había estado la mayor parte del juego, solo mirando.

Otra quaffle voló a través de los postes de Gryffindor y el canto se hizo aún más fuerte. Pansy se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigir a los Slytherin con amplios gestos de barrido, Ryou se encogió en su asiento, horrorizado.

Todo esto estaba mal Kura! - gimio Ryou abrazandose al brazo de su yami horrorizado - Así no es como se gana un partido!

Lo se, pero a veces estas son las formas en que se juega - murmuro Bakura abrazandole - yo entiendo lo que hace Draco, y si es cierto de que no es la forma mas etica... Pero si ese chico no fuera tan debil como es todo esto no funcionaria, de verdad crees que esto es la gran cosa Ry? Solo son palabras y este tonto se las esta tomando a pecho

Entendia lo que su yami le dijo peri igual el sabor agrio había vuelto, inundando la boca de Ryou al ver los otros dos goles más para Slytherin, nada para Gryffindor. Ron parecía horrorizado. Desde su asiento al frente de las gradas, Ryou podía distinguir el borde del pánico en la expresión de Ron, la expresión preocupada de su ceño fruncido. Gryffindor marcó un gol, y Ryou sintió un poco de euforia cuando lo hicieron, porque realmente, qué habían hecho los Gryffindor para merecer algo tan horrible como esta canción que cada Slytherin estaba cantando a todo pulmón?

De repente, Harry despegó como una bala, pasando cerca de Ryou mirando a su alrededor salvajemente, Ryou tambien estaba tratando de detectar la pequeña snitch dorada hacia la que se dirigía Harry, incluso inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la barandilla que contenía las gradas, pero no lo vio hasta que Bakura se lo señaló, pies sobre el suelo y comenzando para correr hacia el otro extremo de las gradas.

El cambio de dirección favoreció a Malfoy, y de repente él estaba más cerca de la snitch que Harry. Esto era, esta era la oportunidad de Draco. Los dos equipos estaban lo suficientemente cerca en puntos que no importaría qué tácticas sucias usaran. Si Slytherin ganaba, sería porque Malfoy atrapó la snitch, porque Draco finalmente había vencido a Harry. Harry instó a su escoba a ir mas rapido, y de repente estaban a la par.

Ryou mismo agitando sus puños con entusiasmo, instándolos a seguir. Estaba cerca, estaban tan cerca que Ryou no podía decir quién de los dos iba a atrapar la snitch. Los dedos de ambos estaban a centimetros y Ryou dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. No podía moverse, solo miraba fijamente hacia delante mientras Harry se inclinaba ligeramente hacia arriba, recibiendo gritos y adoración de los espectadores de Gryffindor.

Ryou sonrio a pesar de todo cuando vio como Harry levantó la snitch en alto para que todos la vieran, y la pura alegría en su rostro le recordó a Ryou todos los terribles métodos que los Slytherin emplearon para evitar esto. Esto fue una victoria de Gryffindor a pesar de todos los contratiempos que sufrieron... Pero igual el Hikary tenia un mal sabor de boca y un mal presentimiento producto de todo esto.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo...
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Ryou no podria estar mas contento de que los Gryffindors, que en realidad habían jugado en su mayoría de manera justa, hubieran ganado, pero también se sentia algo hueco. De repente vio desde su lugar como Harry se callo de su escoba y cayó de bruces al suelo. Al parecer Crabbe seguía con ganas de mas y habia golpeado una bludger directamente hacia Harry - Lo que acaba de suceder? - se preguntó Ryou, agarrando la barandilla y frunciendo el ceño.Se inclinó hacia delante en las gradas, tratando de entender lo que Harry y la chica que capitanearon el equipo decían, pero sus palabras fueron débiles.

Podría hacer un pequeño hechizo si quieres y saber que sucede, yo mismo tengo curiosidad por saber - ofreció Bakura que habia llegado a un lado de el con expresion seria.

Ryou se iba a negar hasta que vio a Draco aterrizar cerca se ellos con la cara retorcida por la furia y Ryou asintió - Por favor yami y gracias...

Una pequeña chispa de magia de su Yami y se pudo escuchar la voz de la chica exclamar alegremente enus cabezas - Harry, ganamos!

Potter te salvó el cuello, no Weasley? - Draco se burló y Ryou fruncio el ceño con desaprovacion - Nunca he visto un peor portero... Pero que se podria esperar de un Weasley?... Por cierto, te gustó mi cancion Potter?

Harry pareció ignorar a Draco, pero Ryou se sintió aún más congelado por las palabras. Malfoy había escrito.esa horrible cancion? Todas esas cosas horribles que habían sacudido tanto a Ron y a todo el equipo de Gryffindor fueron creacion de el? Los insultos y las burlas que no habían sido mejores que las cosas que Ron había dicho anteriormente?

Draco comenzo a cantar de nuevo con burla y los gemelos parecieron finalmente escuchar a Draco, Angelina agarró a uno de ellos para evitar que se formara el desmadre que se notaba comenzaria - ignoralo - les pidio a ambos - ignoralo, Fred, déjalo gritar, está dolido por que acaba de perder

-pero te encanta estar con los Weasley, no Potter? Pasar tus vacaciones allí y todo - dijo aun con burla haciendo que honestamente Ryou se sintiera avergonzado de llevar parte de su sangre - No puedo ver cómo soportas el mal olor, pero supongo que cuando has sido criado por muggles incluso La choza de Weasley tiene que oler bien

Harry tuvo que contener a uno de los gemelos mientras que el otro gemelo fue sujetado por tres del equipo de Gryffindor mientras que Draco solo reia - O tal vez puedas recordar cómo apestaba la casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de Weasley te lo recuerda...

Ryou mientras escuchaba lo que sucedida habia bajado de las gradas para ver un poco mejor lo que sucedida y vio como en un instante, Harry soltó al gemelo y se abalanzó sobre Draco, golpeándolo con toda sus fuerzas en el estómago mientras el gemelo que Harry había estado conteniendo fue hacia él también. De pronto los dos Gryffindors que peleaban fueron golpeados con un hechizo y enviados volando hacia atrás, y Draco cayó al suelo tosiendo pero con una sonrisa.

Harry se puso de pie al instante para ver a los que venian pero Draco no lo hizo, solo se quedo acurrucado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y Ryou desde su lugar gruño furioso cuando vio a su primo siendo un imbesil. De verdad que su primo iba a escucharlo en cuanto pudiera!! Vio como la multitud de estudiantes estaba alborotada y comenzaban a salir a paso rapido, de pronto Bakura le jalo del brazo mientras Harry y los demas eran sacados del campo - Ry, no hay nada mas que hacer aqui... Mejor vamonos porfavor, no quiero que...

No Bakura!! - grito Ryou sumamente enojado - Draco me va a escuchar y lo hara ahora! El muy imbesil bastardo no tenia que hacer todo lo que hizo!!

Bakura estaba un poco sorprendido de ver y escuchar a alguien tan sumiso como Ryou gruñir de esa forma, pero aun asi insistio ya que no queria que este sufriera como sabia que lo haria si salia asi de alterado - Ryou, despues te acompaño a que le grites al idiota pero por ahora...

Ryou no le escucho, simplemente salio corriendo perdiendose en la masa de personas para frustracion de Bakura, siguio sus instintos con la firme intencion de encontrar a Draco hasta que llego a la enfermeria donde Madame Pomfrey le estaba dando a Draco una revision superficial. Se notaba que ella ya le había reparado el labio roto, pero aparentemente había poco que pudiera hacer para quitarle el dolor de un puñetazo en el estómago, el Hikary vio como este estaba sumamente furioso pero le valio verga... Su primo tenia que recapacitar sobre lo que hizo!!

Ryou sabia que el rubio era bastante bueno en el juego y no había necesidad de ninguno de los trucos sucios que había hecho antes, pero eso podia incluso perdonarselo a favor de ser una estrategia... Sucia, una muy sucia estrategia pero lo que les había dicho a Harry y a los Weasley había cruzado una línea que nunca debería haberse cruzado. Había insultado a los Weasley, que eran una familia humilde y amable!! Había insultado a la madre de Harry maldita sea! Harry que no tenia padre y venia de una familia de crianza abusiva!!

Eso solo enfrió la sangre de Ryou y lo hizo sentir náuseas. Ryou todavía sentía el aguijón doloroso de su madre y hermana muertas cada mañana cuando se despertaba y todas las noches cuando se iba a la cama. Todavía escribía cartas todas las semanas detallando los eventos que lo rodeaban a ellas para sentirse al menos un poco mas cerca de ambas, asi que entendia el dolor de Harry muy bien y el imbesil de Draco no era nadie para venir a burlarse de su dolor joder!!

Draco fue definitivamente demasiado lejos y Ryou no culpó ni un poco a Harry por golpear a Malfoy, se lo merecía por bastardo y si el Hikary tenia la oportunidad le golpearia el mismo para ver si movia el cerebro del rubio lo suficiente como para que pensara en la consecuencia de sus actos. Vio con asco como Pansy sollozó sobre Draco, como si el rubio estuviera en su lecho de muerte cuando Harry solo dio su muy buen merecido golpe.

Ryou se sintió traicionado sumamente traicionado, tanto por las palabras como por las acciones de Malfoy. Realmente era así como Draco actuaba cuando no estaba cerca de su propia casa, cuando pensaba que nadie podía escucharlo? Eso significaba que todo lo que decía, la forma en que trataba a Ryou, era una mentira? Todas las palabras hablas y gesto que habia tenido con el no eran mas que pura falsedad?... En este punto Ryou dudaba que su primo fuera capaz de tal amabilidad por su propia intension.

Iba a adelantarse para gritarle hasta meter algun sentido comun su primo cuando escucho el comentario de unas chicas Ravenclaw detras - escuchaste? Umbridge acaba de prohibirle a Harry y los gemelos Weasley jugar al Quiddicths, nunca mas podrian volver al campo!

Umbridge puede hacer eso? - pregunto una de ellas soprendida.

Como Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts tiene ese poder con los castigos - explico - asi que si! Harry nunca podra volver a jugar!

Ante eso Ryou se congelo sumamente enojado... El sabia cuanto amaba Harry jugar y ahora... Ryou no pudo soportarlo mas, dio varios pasos tambaleantes hacia donde estaban su primo y la chica para detenerse. Pansy y Draco, que ya se habian estado preparando para salir de la enfermeria, se detuvieron en cuanto le vieron caminar hacia ellos.

Draco miró hacia atrás y vio a Ryou temblando débilmente con la boca abierta buscando las palabras que decirle - Como pudiste? - Ryou susurró

Cómo podría yo qué? - Preguntó Draco confundido.

La voz de Ryou era entrecortada y ligera, temblando dentro y fuera en un tono monótono para no dejar salir toda la ira que le recorria - le prohibieron a Potter volver a jugar... Ni el y los gemelos podran volver a jugar en su vida y todo es tu maldita culpa!!

Draco parecía encantado y no se daba cuenta de lo enojado que estaba su primo - Potter no podra volver a jugar? ¿Los Gryffindors han perdido a tres jugadores? - Draco parecía ansolutamente y eso lo hizo aún peor para Ryou - Cómo sabes esto? Es... - se interrumpió cuando noto la verdad tras la expresion del otro.

Los ojos de Ryou estaban más abiertos que nunca con horror e indignacion - Todo esto es tu culpa Draco!! - reclamo Ryou acercandose unos pasos hacia el furioso - No se lo merecían! No es justo nada de esto, tu los provocaste y eres tan culpable como ellos!!

Y qué si lo hice? - preguntó Draco pareciendo hastiado - No puedo estar enojado, Ryou? Debo aceptar la derrota cuando sucede, darme la vuelta como si no me molestara que perdiera?

Se que te molesto perder, pero no tienes ningun derecho de insultar a los muertos! - Gritó Ryou acercandose mas a el con los dientes apretados - quien demonios te da el derecho de insultar a la familia de Ron o a la madre de Harry?

Draco parpadeó sorprendido, claramente no esperaba que Ryou gritara. La ira cruzó por su rostro. Y Pansy se acercó al peliblanco, igual de furiosa - No le hables así a Draco! No tienes...

Tu callate!! - rugio Ryou y por un segundo sus ojos chispearon de rojo antes de empujar a la chica para que se quitara del camino antes de volverse hacia el rubio shockeado.

Yo... - comenzó Ryou antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar a la pared con sus ojos verdes normales - Puedo decir lo que quiera y deba! Y dejame decirte Draco, estabas absolutamente fuera de lugar!

Estás defendiendo a esos leones Ryou? Eres solo un traidor! - gritó, señalando a Ryou - Un traidor de Gryffindor! - los ojos de Draco eran agudos y estrechos, deslumbrantes y venenosos - No tienes vergüenza, primo? No respetas tu sangre? ¿Eres un Slytherin o no?

Las manos de Ryou se apretaron en puños y trató de apartar las lágrimas furiosas, pero estas solo se derramaron sobre sus mejillas - Supongo que no lo soy, si ser un Slytherin significa que tengo que aceptar algo como esto nunca sere un Slytherin Draco! - gritó y ni el mismo ssupo de donde salio eso, pero su mano salio disparada y golpeo a su primo con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular antes de salir corriendo con lagrimas de ira en su rostro.

Despues el Hikary corrió y corrió, mientras su visión nadaba con lágrimas. Apenas podía ver por donde iba a través de los desenfoques, casi atropellando a la gente en su carrera. De pronto su carrera fue detenida cuando chocó con alguien y ambos calleron al suelo en un monton. Ahogado por los sollozos, se echó hacia atrás y trató de escapar sin ver a que golpeo, pero través de los remolinos de color que las lágrimas causaron, Ryou pudo distinguir medianamente un abanico de cabello brillante de jengibre.

Supo al instante que era Ginny Weasley, y estaba furiosa asi que intento disculparse pero esta gruño antes - genial, más serpientes, justo lo que necesitamos! Por qué no vuelves a las mazmorras donde perteneces! - Ella miró a Ryou, casi gritándole sin notar el estado lloroso del peliblanco.

Este se disculpó rápidamente y trató de arrastrarse a su alrededor para irse, no queria molestarla mas de lo que ya estaba. No sabía si su furia era porque la había tirado al suelo, o si ella sabía lo que le había sucedido a Harry, o si incluso importaba le importaba en este momento... El solo queria irse y acurrucarse en una esquina para este punto, Ryou sollozó nuevamente y comenzó a correr una vez más.

Todo esto era demasiado para él manejarlo.. Cómo podría creido que alguien en esta escuela alguna vez le queria? Solo su yami parecia soportarlo y era por que tenia que hacerlo, a sus otros amigos solo les causaba problemas... Simplemente sucedía demasiado a su alrededor para que alguien quisiera lidiar con el molesto Ryou. De qué servía él, cuando todo lo que hacía era causar problemas a la gente?

Todo esto fue culpa de Ryou, si el hubiera sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y fingir que no pasaba nada en cuanto termino el partido, entonces no tendría que lidiar con esto. Abrir la boca solo sirvió para mostrar a todos lo tonto que realmente era Ryou. Debería haberlo mantenido cerrado y dejar que Draco hiciera lo que le daba la gana. Asi al menos no se habria peleado con su primo... Su yami tambien le dijo que no hiciera nada, pero como siempre el tuvo que salir y hacer estupideces; quisas el que su Yami le poseyera en el pasado era lo mejor, el solo servia para cagarla.

Ni siquiera sabia en este momento por qué le importaba lo que paso? A ninguno de ellos parecia caerle bien Ryou de todos modos, nunca podría estar a la altura de lo qu todos quería que fuera. Para Ginny, él era otra malig serpiente Slytherin. Para Draco y Pansy, él era ahora un traidor a su sangre. Para Harry, Ron y Hermione, era una amenaza a tener en cuenta si sus miradas sospechosas todo el dia le daban alguna indicacion.

Joder para su propio padre Ryou no era más que algo para ser controlado a voluntad, irrespetado y olvidado cuando no le era conveniente prestarle mas atención. Roy nunca habia odiado tanto su vida tanto como ahora mismo, de pronto se encontro solo en la torre de astronomia y se acurruco en una esquina sollosando

**Todos te dejaron... Todos te dejan al final**

De pronto Ryou escucho un susurro ominioso en su oido y recuerdos comenzaron a llegarle sin que el quisiera. Su madre había muerto y su hermana tambien. Su padre tambien lo había dejado solo, tan solo, durante meses y años a la vez, renunciando a su único hijo para poder pasar la vida con lo único que le quedaba por amar en este mundo: Egipto y todos sus tesoros.

Toda su vida le escribio miles de cartas a Amane y nunca una respuesta... Nunca una señal de que el tenia a alguien que le queria, fue casi lo mismo con su padre, incontables llamadas telefónicas. Cartas de un niño que quería alguna forma de interacción humana que no implicara ser golpeado hasta la pulpa por niños más grandes en la escuela ignorado casi toda su vida.... Irrespetado, golpeado, roto y amargado...

**Todos te dejaron, No te queda nadie**

Ronroneo placenteramente la voz y un violento temblor sacudió el cuerpecito de Ryou - Yo... Si tengo a alguien!! - le gritó de vuelta - Tengo... tengo.. Tengo a Bakura y los demas! - volvio a gritar mientras los sollozos que le sacudían el pecho

**Dónde están esas personas ahora entonces?**

Pregunto la voz pareciendo divertida y Ryou trató de contener las lágrimas, mientras su rostro se retorcia dolorosamente. Un gemido escapó de él y no noto a la masa de sombras arremolinarse alrededor de el... Es este momento se sentia solo, demasiado solo para poder soportarlo. De pronto había un cuchillo en su mano, de dónde había venido, Ryou no estaba seguro. Podría haber estado allí todo el tiempo.... Ya ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo y no le importaba.

Apreto el cuchillo en su mano mientras millones y ningun pensamiento corria por su cabeza, el honestamente no sentia la cuchilla cortando su palma ni la sangre corriendo por su brazo. Ya no podía soportar la idea... Solo... Demasiado solo para soportarlo. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, aun gritando... La mente de Ryou se había ido, desapareció en la sala del alma junto a un demonio sonriente por su logro.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Bakura estaba muy preocupado, iba de un lado a otro por el castillo intentando encontrar a su Yadonushi y gruñendo todo el camino al no haberlo encontrado. De pronto vio a Marik y con urgencia pregunto - alguno de ustedes lo ha encontrado?

No, y el sapo anda por hay jodiendo asi que se cauteloso ladron de quinta - respondio el rubio serio - se que estas preocupado, pero todos estamos intentando encontrarlo

Necesito encontrarlo ya, todo lo que siento a traves del enlase es caotico - comento el peliblanco preocupado

No te preocupes, seguiremos buscando - aseguro antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo contrario, Bakura por su parte siguo su busqueda y sonrio con malicia cuando vio a cierto grupo de imbesiles que podrian ayudarle.

Draco! Has visto a Ryou? - ya estando mas cerca Bakura vio una curiosa marca de arrañaso en su mejilla y como la cara de este se contorciono de ira.

No se y no me importa! - grito y si... Grave error lo siguiente que supo el rubio fue que estaba colgando del aire por su capa y era ahorcado por un peliblanco malicioso.

Mira imbesil, a mi me da igual tus trucos sucios y estupidos para ganar tus mierdas pero Ryou es distinto - explico con calma, como si el rubio no se estuviera colocando azul poco a poco - por tu pequeño truco Ryou se sintio muy transtornado, asi que si valoras tu vida me diras si le viste

El traidor salio corriendo despues de que me golpeo a mi y a Draco, mira lo que le hizo a su rostro! - dijo Pansy asustada

Woow, Ryou estaba realmente enojado si te golpeo - comento Bakura soltando al rubio bruscamente - todos ustedes son unos inservibles, larguense!!

Bakura no necesito decirlo dos veces antes de que todo el grupo levantaran al rubio y salieron corriendo del sitio, iba a seguir con su busqueda cuando un cierto idiota pelirrojo entro en su rango de vision - ni siquiera entre ustedes tienen lealtad, ustedes las serpientes me dan asco

Y a mi me dan asco los boca floja como tu Ron, asi que si no tienes las bolas para respaldarte largate, no estoy de humor para tu mierda - gruño Bakura sin mirarlo y para resaltar su punto, Diamound salio de entre su capa siseando y su collar se abrio mostrandose amenazador.

Ginny que estaba junto a el se adelanto con el ceño fruncido, ella no conocia mucho a ese peliblanco pero no le gustaba su tono - cual es tu problema?

Mi problema es un idiota que me interrumpe cuando deberia estar buscando a mi Ryou - gruño el yami fastidiado

Yo lo vi... Bueno mas como choque con el hace casi una hora - dijo la chica mordiendose el labio recordando ese momento... Ella en ese momento no le habia prestado atencion a las lagrimas que tenia Ryou cuando chocaron, estaba muy molesta por lo de Harry y la pago con el pobre - .... Creo que estaba llorando cuando se fue

Que mierda le hiciste mocosa!? - pregunto furioso antes de suspirar - sabes que? Me vale verga, cuando lo encuentre vere como hago para recoger y juntar los pedazos como siempre, dime donde se fue y ya

... Podria haberse dirigido a la torre de astronomia, pero no estoy segura - respondio con la mirada baja y triste.

A Bakura no le importo mas nada, solamente salo corriendo hacia donde le dijeron. Iba subiendo al lugar cuando escucho un grito que helo su sangre y subio mas deprisa sabiendo que esa habia sido la voz de su Hikary, preocupado noto las sombras condensadas en el lugar y vio a su pobre Ryou tirado en el suelo temblando - Ryou!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto a sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios mis amores!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Ryou porfavor despierta - rogo Bakura por enesima vez intentando despertar a su Hikary sin exito, este solo se encontraba laxo en sus brazos mientra soltaba gemidos angustioso de vez en cuando.

_"Intente con despertarlo con magia Master" _\- dijo Diamound en su hombro igual de preocupado por el Hikary.

_"Ya lo intente idiota, pero nada! Ni siquiera siento su alma cerca!" _\- siseo asustado el yami.

_"Podriamos ir a revisar en su habitacion del alma, si no esta aqui es por que esta alli a juro" _\- indico la serpiente desapareciendo en una bruma.

Bakura asintio dejando con cuidado el cuerpo de su Hikary en el suelo para concentrarse, cerro los ojos y suspiro abriendolos... Al instante se encontraba en una especie de pasillo algo vacio e interminable, vio a Diamound a su lado y comenzo a caminar por el pasillo en busqueda de la habitacion del alma de su Hikary. Primero vio la suya propia, esa puerta oscura y algo deteriorada que era reflejo de su propia persona, camino un poco ams decidido ya que sabia que la puerta de la habitacion de su Hikary estaba cerca.

En cuanto vio la puerta de su Hikary sonrio pero todo eso acabo cuando noto la energia oscura y maligna que salia de el, y para mas de su preocupacion sentia que conocia esa energia - _".... No se supone que el faraoncete destruyo a Zork?"_

_"... Tu tambien lo sientes no? Pero es imposible, Zork esta muerto!!" _\- gimio Bakura fastidiado - _"ese faraon no sirve ni para destruir a un demonio joder!!"_

Bakura gruño mientras sentia a Diamound enrroscarse sobre el, ambos muy alertas de su lo que sucedia se pararon frente a la puertas y Bakura serio la abrio. Al instante la bruma exudaba el reino de las sombras salio a relucir pero aun asi Bakura pudo ver la habitacion del alma de su hikary, solo que esta no era la misma habitacion que recordaba...

* * *

_Antes de eso..._

Ryou no sabia como y tampoco es que importaba, habia entrado a su habitacion del alma mientras todavia lloraba, los sollozos rasgaron el pecho de Ryou mientras seguía gritando, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los puños apuntando al suelo. Miro a su alrededor todas las fotos de sus amigos y seres queridos, fotos que representaban recuerdos y momentos especiales para el... Solo que en este momento no queria recordar nada de eso, en ves de hacerlo sentir mejor solo le hacian sentir aun mas solo de lo que ya lo hacia..

Con ira arrancó fotos de las paredes, arrancó la colcha negra como la tinta de la cama desordenandola, pateó muebles e hizo un desastre en la pequeña habitación blanca. Cuando no quedaba nada que romper, rasgar o volcar, se golpeó contra la pared del fondo y cayó de rodillas, con el pecho convulsionado por lo sollozos

**Estás tan solo**

NO DIGAS ESO! - Ryou gritó al aire, agarrándose las orejas mientras sus hombros se sacudieron violentamente y sostuvo su cabeza con tanta fuerza que los mechones de cabello plateado se alzaron en ángulos extraños donde quedó atrapado en sus dedos. Más que unas pocas notas de histeria colorearon su tono

**Simplemente te abandonaron como si no fuera nada **   
**Como si no importaras. **   
**Como si no fueras nada para ellos**

Para este punto Ryou estaba acurrucado en posición fetal mientras las sombras giraron y se transformaron en varias imagenes, el Hikary al verlas hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, cada una de las imagenes mostraban a las personas que Ryou llamó amigos y familiares. Draco, Sirius, Melek, Bakura, Narcissa, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Yugi, Joey, Marik, Malik, Tristan y más..

**No te aman, Ryou. **   
**No les caes bien ni se preocupan por ti. **   
**Ni siquiera te conocen**

Deja de hablar! - Ryou sollozó y se acurrucó aún más fuerte, como si tratara de acerse más pequeño.

**Podrias dejarme el control a mi entonces, asi no tendrias que sufrir estas cosas...**

Calla! No hables mas!! - se repetia una y otra vez intentado no escuchar mas la voz horrible que le hablaba.

**Entonces...**

Pero la voz gruño furiosa se vio interrumpida por la apertura de la puerta, sabia que apartir de ese momento ya no podria hacer nada de lo que planeaba... Asi que se fue a donde se escodia para no enfrentarse al ladron, el sabia que estabe demasiado debilitado para poder hacer algo.   
Bakura lentamente entro en la habitacion mirando sorprendido la destruccion que habia alrededor, pero su preocupacion llego al tope cuando vio a su Ryou acurrucado en una esquina sollozando con fuerza. Al instante estuvo junto a el para tomarlo entre sus brazos - Ry! Calmate amor, porfavor calmate!

Porfavor.. Dejame en paz - murmuro el Hikary intentando alejarse con algo de histeria.

Pero Bakura no iba a dejar que su pobre Ryou se alejara de esa forma, asi que fortalecio su agarre abrazandolo y sentadole en su regazo como un niño pequeño mientras murmuraba cosas calmantes en su oido. Dentro de poco estaba acariciandoa cabeza de su Hikary con cariño sintiendo que poco a poco se iba calmando - ya Ry, estoy aqui contigo...

K-Kura..? - tartamudeo mirandole a travez de sus lagrimas, Bakura gruño internamente cuando miro los ojos aun levemente rojisos y embotados de Ryou... El iba a matar a Zork con sus propias manos definitivamente.

Si soy yo Ryou, estoy aqui y no voy a dejarte - dijo el yami con firmeza apretando su agarre con cariño

Mentira... Tu te fuiste y estaba solo, todos se fueron - murmuro pareciendo mucho a un niño pequeño y dolido, mas aun por la forma en que apretaba sus manitas en la ropa del mayor para que este no se fuera - no quiero estar solo Kura

No esta solo Ry y no me fui, estaba buscandote pero no te encontraba - explico suspirando mientras se acomidaba acunando a su Hikary en su regazo - si estoy aqui no pude haberme ido verdad?

.... Supongo que no... - murmuro acurrucandose mientras temblaba un poco - tengo frio Kura

Lo se Ry, pero necesitamos organizar este desastre - dijo Bakura suspirando por enesima vez mirando la destruccion a su alrededor, el no podia irse de aqui sin acomodar la sala del alma de Ryou o si no el niño no volveria a ser el mismo. Maldijo por enesima vez a Zork cuando noto las imagenes destruidas, honestamente Ryou no necesitaba mas inseguridades o problemas psicologicos para que ese demonio viniera a empeorarlos.

Bueno... Lo hecho, hecho estaba y necesitaba comenzar con su trabajo - Ryou voy a necesitar tu ayuda, necesitamos reacomodar tu alma para que te mejores..

No quiero! Si te suelto te ira y me dejaras aqui solo, entonces vendra esa voz mala y me hara sentir feo! - chillo Ryou apretandose contra el - es voz mala siempre me molesta y me hace sentir triste Kura

.... Desde cuando te molesta esa voz Hikary? - pregunto Bakura casi gruñendo las palabras.

Mucho tiempo, me siento triste y ella viene para decirme cosas feas Kura! - respondio mirandole como un pequeño asustado.

Definiticamente voy a matar al maldito Bastardo - gruño el yami para si mismo - Ryou necesitamos arreglar todo esto, no me ire lo prometo

De verdad? Lo prometes por la garrita? - mierda... Bakura no sabia si reirse o gruñir... Ryou no habia dicho algo asi mas o menos desde que cumplio los 10 años.

_"Y yo tambien estoy aqui Ryou, tampoco voy a dejarte"_ \- intervino la serpiente en cuanto vio era su oportunidad, mirando derectamente al chico.

_"Diamound! Tambien estas aqui conmigo!"_ \- chillo un poco mas alegre dejando a la serpiente enrroscarse a su alrededor - _"Donde estan Anna y Dara? Me dejaron solito tambien"_

_"No te dejaron, solo que no pueden estar aqui contigo" _\- respondio recibiendo un puchero infantil

Ryou mirame - murnuro rodando los ojos ante la molesta serpiente que habia venido a interrumpirle - Si Ryou lo prometo, pero tu tienes que prometer ayudarme! - respondio a su pregunta anterior con firmeza obtenido una sonrisa acuosa y un asentimiento - bien vamos a comenzar

Bakura dejo a Ryou sobre la desordenada cama para comenzar a recogerlas cosas, dentro de poco habia reparado medianamente las cosas en la habitacion mientras Ryou le miraba como un niño curioso mientras abrazaba a Diamound como un peluche. El mayor suspiro cuando supo que habia venido la parte dificil... Restaurar las fotografias/recuerdos de Ryou, recogio la primera y se la mostro su Hikary serio - Quien es este Ryou?

.... Umm... Malik? - murmuro el pequeño dudoso

Si, y que estaban haciendo aqui? - pregunto de nuevo con paciencia.

Ettoo... Dame un segundo - murmuro de nuevo mordiendose el labio mirandole inocentemente, Bakura vio como mientras recordaba los pedazos de la foto comenzaban a pegarse solos e incluso el marco se reacomodaba sobre la fotografia.

Ya recorde!! - grito Ryou pareciendo un niño orgulloso - estabamos en el parque luego de Battle City, el queria disculparse conmigo por todo lo que paso... Aunque no recordaba que me paso

Bien Ryou la siguiente - dijo Bakura recogiendo otra fotografia rota y medio armandola para mostrarsela a su Hikary - quien es este?

Esa es facil Kura! - exclamo sonriente - eres tu cuando me regalaste el collar bonito en mi cumpleaños

Bien amor, vamos muy bien - murmuro colgando la foto en su lugar - y esta?

Ryou se lo penso un poco para sonreir - esa es Grethel, hay nos estabamos riendo de una pequeña broma que le hizo a Umbridge... Ella nunca supo quien fue! Yugi y Amorop tambien estaban con nosotros y ayudaron a Grethel

Oh.. Me alegro que hagas travezuras que no sabia que escondias Hikarys - dijo Bakura revolviendo los cabellos de Ryou de forma graciosa.

Kura! No me despeines! - chillo el Hikary riendo ligeramente.

Vamos a seguir aqui que aun tenemos mucho por delante! - ordeno para recoger otra foto, asi continuaron hasta que todas las fotografias habia sido restauradas y colocadas en su lugar.

Para este punto el Hikary parecia a punto de caer dormido acurrucado junto a un muy aplastado Diamound - Kura! Tengo sueño..

Lo se Ryou, eso es bueno - murmuro yendo hasta el mientras observaba la habitacion notablemente mas ordenada y reparada, no estaba perfecta pero lo demas se arreglaria con el tiempo - vamos, tienes que dormir un poco para que despiertes mejor

El Hikary asintio y se acosto sin soltar a Diamound siendo arropado en la cama por su Yami, este lo arrullo por un rato hasta que Ryou se encontraba roncando suavemente - _"Supongo que esta bien por ahora..."_

_"Si Diamound, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por desgracia" _\- respondio suspirando mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su Hikary distraidamente - _"Te vas a quedar aqui para que cuides a Ryou, cuando despierte deberia tener su mente menos dañada"_

_"Que vas a hacer tu mientras tanto?" - _pregunto la serpiente acurrucandose mejor alrededor de su protegido.

_"Gritarle a un cierto Faraoncete por no decir que Zork estaba vivo"_ \- respondio soltando un enojado gruñido - _"voy a tener una conversacion muy seria con el bastardo de yami, se que todavia hay cosas que no me han dicho sobre nosotros y esto no va a seguir asi"_

_"Bien, nos veremos despues" _\- se despidio para regalajarse contra Ryou.

Bakura por su parte regreso al mundo fisico con una expresion arisca, tomo el cuerpo de su Hikary con cariño del suelo para comenzar a salir de la torre de astronomia. En el camino se encontro con Grethel y Yugi que al parecer continuaban buscando a Ryou con preocupacion, pero en cuanto vieron a Bakura cargandole se relajaron considerablemente - Bakura! Gracias a Ra que lo encontraste, donde estas?

Tu llama al idiota de tu yami y dile que nos veremos en la habitacion, tenemos mucho de que hablar - gruño ignorando su pregunta - tu tambien vienes Grethel, para mal o para bien ya eres parte de este equipo y supogo que debemos ponerte al corriente de todo sobre nosotros para que entiendas la situacion..

La chica asintio compartiendo miradas con Yugi su Nekomata, se notaba que algo habia pasado y el peliblanco estaba de pesimo humor. El tricolor por su parte miraba la espalda de todos preocupado, ya le habia informado a Yami que sucedia y este habia acordado buscar a los dos rubios para que hablaran.

* * *

_Tiempo despues.._

Bakura... No tenia ni idea que Zork estaba vivo - fue lo unico que pudo decir Yami despues de que el peliblanco se encargo de gritarle alegremente todo lo que quizo.

Pues ahora lo sabes bastardo! Ese maldito demonio esta vivo e intento destruir la mente de mi Hikary - gruño sumemente enojado. En cuanto Bakura habia llegado a la habitacion acompañado de la chica y el tricolor este se habia encargado de acostar el cuerpo de su Hikary con cariño mientras tranquilizaba a un grupo de criaturas muy preocupadas por el.

Cuando termino en el dormitorio salio y le explico lo que sabia a Grethel todo sobre los articulos del milenio para que no estuviera perdida en la conversa, y justo cuando habia terminado entro Yami.... Bien despues de eso lo unico que paso fue que Bakura se encargo de gritarle al antiguo gobernante mientras explicaba lo que habia visto y descubierto.

Osea que tenemos que preocuparnos por un loco y un demonio que quiere jodernos, maravilloso - gruño Marik soltando un suspiro - como demonios sobrevivio Zork? Se supone que el dios de la luz lo destruyo!

Estas seguro de que era el Bakura? - pregunto Malik muy estupidamente.

Y se dio cuenta de ello cuando el peliblanco le fulmino con la mirada - Creo que se bien como es la puta energia del maldito ese, tuve que aguantar sus porquerias por milenios idiota

Deberian dejar de pelearse para que de verdad hablen de lo que deben hacer - gruño Amorop mirando a todos con hastio desde su lugar aun lado de Grethel

Bien el brije tiene razon, pero antes de cualquier cosa.. - dijo Bakura mosqueado - que carajos no nos han dicho ustedes!?

... Eh... Bueno.. - comenzo Yugi nervisos y sin saber realmente como comenzar.

Yami suspiro sabiendo que le esperaban otra otra de gritos antes de comenzar - voy a intentar hacerlo breve, comenzare por la razon por la cual los elementos del milenio regresaron cuando debieron quedarse encerrado como creiamos...

En un principio cuando se creo la leyenda iba a ser asi, los elementos del milenio quedarian sellados junto a gran parte de la magia del mundo en la roca ceremonial por el ritual donde se regresaria Yami al reino de los dioses - comenzo Malik - pero a los magos que quedaron en el mundo no les gusto mucho la idea, si se sellaba esa parte de la magia para sienpre mucho de los magos actuales no existirian

Recuerda que la magia de las sombras tiene demasiadas ramas y alimenta muchas cosas, es como la magia natural de Grethel solo que en vez de venir de la misma tierra viene de los sentimientos de las personas -intervino Marik - las sombras son creadas y alimentadas por la magia natural cierto, pero toman bastante poder de los sentimientos de las personas y retribuye al mundo de magia igual que la magia natural, adema por que se alimenta de los sentimientos de las personas tambien las hace sencibles a ellas

Pero es viene despues - dijo Malik serio - el caso es que los magos... E incluyo a cierta parte de los guardianes de tumbas tambien, hicieron ajustes en esas magias... Asi que los elementos volvieron a nosotros para que no se terminara ese suministro de magia

Ellos lo estaban haciendo a ciegas, no sabian que resultaria de ese cambio estupido que hicieron - gruño Yami esta vez - cuando los elementos no se sellaron y comenzaron a regresarse con nosotros fue que los muy imbesiles comenzaron a investigar para ver que habia pasaria de ahora en adelante

Lo primero que descubrieron es que todos nosotros somos especiales, nuestras almas fueron creadas especialmente para empuñar los elementos - informo Malik sonriente - y que no naceria nadie que tuviera el poder de usarlos o controlarlos, cualquier otro que intente usar sus poderes sera consumido por las sombras al instante

Lo que dejo el asunto de... Que pasaria con los elementos una vez que nuestra vida acabara? - dijo Yugi timido

No necesitarion cuestionarse mucho eso, un accidente que sufrio Ishizu les respondio ese asunto - gruño Malik recordando ese momento con algo de ira - ella se encontro con un idiota mago que intento matarla con una maldicion asesina... Solo que esta no surtio efecto

Unas pruebas despues descubrieron que, como ya dijismos las sombras son sencibles y siempre andan arreglando las cagadas que hace la gente - informo un Marik alegre - asi que las sombras nos hicieron inmortales para que mantengamos los elementos bajo control

No sabemos hasta que punto somo inmortales... Digo como carajo hacen las sombras si los cuerpos que tenemos se hacen mierda? - se pregunto confuso - hay si se acaba la inmoratlidad o las sombras nos reconstruyen magicamente? Y no soy lo suficientemente suicida para probar dichos limites muchas gracias

No hemos podido descubrir mas de los poderes que nos ofrecen las sombras ya que tuvimos que venir aqui - comento Yugi algo entristecido.

Bakura se tomo un momento para analizar todo lo que habia escuchado, hasta que miro al grupo enojado - cuando demonios pensaban decirnos a Ryou o a mi algo asi?

Ehh... - ante eso ninguno de los cuatro otros magos tenian una respuesta, simplemente se quedaron hechos piedra en sus lugares.

Bakura los miro con furia contenida y de no ser pir que Grethel se levanto para intervenir fuera intentado enviarles a todos directamente al reino de las sombras - chicos, no es momento para pelear... Porfavor necesitamos pensar en que haremos para proteger a Ryou, es obvio que ese demonio va tras el ya que ninguno de ustedes ha sido atacado por el

Tienes razon Grethel - murmuro Yami suspirando - solo que no se que hacer en este caso, Zork debe estar buscando un nuevo avatar que haga lo que el diga... Recuerden que no puede hacer las cosas el mismo

Pero por que Ryou? Es un Hikary, no le seria dificil controlarle? - pregunto Malik confundido

Yami se presuro a aclarar - Cualquiera lo suficientemente debil puede ser controlado por el

Ryou no es debil bastardo! - gruño Bakura enojado - es mucho mas fuerte que tu enano

Perdon pero mi Hikary no es el que esta mostrando signos de posesion - ... Todos hicieron una mueca cuando el rostro de Bakura se contorciono de furia y las sombras comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor

Sabes que imbesil, encargate de cuidar de tu enano y yo me encargare de Ryou, no se por que mierda pense por un segundo que podia contar contigo cuando siguies siendo el mismo Rey de mierda al que solo le importa lo que le afecta - rugio el peliblanco para girarse buscando largarse a su dormitorio para vigilar a su Hikary. 

Baku... - Yami no pudo continuar cuando se escucho el portazo que indico que Bakura se habia largado enojado - bien idiota!! Has todo como te da tu real gana!!

Y asi Yami tambien giro jalando a su muy preocupado Yugi para encerrarse en su dormitorio dejando a Malik, Marik y Grethel mirardose entre ellos - .... Esto va a terminar estupidamente mal, verdad Yami?

Pues si, Hikary-mio - respondio Marik suspirando - ... Y luego em dicen a mi que soy el psicopata conflictivo

Voy a ver como esta Ryou - informo Grethel levantandose mientras Amorop y Yugi le seguian - ustedes que van a hacer?

Lo de siempre, esperar a que se les pase la ira y despues ver si esos dos pueden hablar como personas civilizadas - respondio Malik encogiendose de hombros antes de irse con su propio Yami.   
Por que ellos no parecen preocupados? - pregunto Grethela sus dos compañeros confundida - todo lo que esta pasando esta muy grave y ellos se pelean unos con otros...

No se pero lo que si tengo seguro es que te conseguiste amigos bastante tontos - respondio Yugi negando con la cabeza - vamos a ver al chico, definitivamente estos hikarys son los unicos descentes - la chica asintio para continuar su camino al dormitorio.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aqui traje un nuevo Capitulo!!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Bakura estaba casi gruñendo como un animal en su dormitorio muy enojado con todo y todos, como se atrevia a decir ese maldito idiota que su Ryou era debil? El era la persona mas fuerte que conocia, nadie sufria tantan mierda en su vida y seguia siendo el dulce conejo que era su Hikary. Miro a su amor alli acostado siendo acurrucado por todas las criaturas que cuidaban y sonrio suavemente, no necesitaba al bastardo faraoncete ni a nadie para cuidarle.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la puerta siendo tocada y gruño fastidiado - no me intereza hablar con ninguno de ustedes!

Me vas a abrir la puerta Bakura o la tumbo! - grito una voz femenina enojada desde afuera y el yami supo al instante que era Grethel... Digo que otra mujer hay en el grupo? Sopeso sus opciones por unos instantes... Hasta que suspiro y fue a abrir la puerta, la chica sinceramente no habia hecho nada... Aun al menos, para ganarse su ira

Sabia desicion! - exclamo la chica sonriente pasando hasta la cama donde vio a Ryou acurrucado entre las sabanas y criaturas - el estara bien no?

Si, repare el desastre que Zork dejo hecha su alma lo maximo posible... Lo demas se reparara con el tiempo y las atenciones de los que estamos aqui en este dormitorio - respondio lanzandose contra uno de los muebles que habia en el lugar - no es perfecto pero sirvira por ahora..

... Pero los demas pueden ayudar Bakura - dijo la chica mordiendose el labio preocupada, Amorop se habia quedado a su lado mientras Yugi busco un hueco para acurrucarse contra Ryou pero sin dejar de estar atento con la situacion.

Los demas valen verga, Ryou es debil e inservible para ellos no!? Entonces que se jodan, Ryou y yo siempre hemos estado solos, no los necesitos para cuidarnos - gruño furioso

Bakura estoy segura de que Yami no quiso decir nada de eso - aclaro la chica ya algo enojada

No me importa, lo unico importante es que piensa que Ryou es debil - dijo aun enojado - le quitare la "carga" que es Ryou para el, que se preocupe por sus asuntos y yo me preocupare por mi Hikary!

Grethel suspiro con ganas de golpearlo muy fuerte pero sabia que eso no areglaria nada... Ademas tenia a Amorop junto a ella diciendole que hablar ahora mismo con el peliblanco era inutil. Asi que dejo de hablar para acostarse a un lado de Ryou mirandole dormir...

* * *

_Dias despues..._

Bakura suspiro cuando se separo de Grethel y Ryou para ir a clase, estaba sumamente preocupado por su Ryou. Desde que se habia despertado no podia sorportar estar mas de unas horas sin alguien que conociera y apreciara que estuviera junto a el, a tal punto de que en horas de clase tenia que llevarse a una de sus criaturas... Una vez tuvo que luchar contra el ya que queria llevarse a Ruff! El todavia recordaba ese momento cuando su pareja desperto luego de todo ese incidente...

_Flashblack..._

Bakura suspiro despues de cerrar la puerta detras de Grethel, ella habia pasado todo el resto del dia con el y su Hikary pero cuando ya se habia hecho demasiado tarde Bakura habia corrido a la chica a su habitacion. Ya solos el y su aun durmiente Ryou se sento en el mueble donde siempre estuvo, y desde el reino de las sombras, llamo uno de los libros de la bliblioteca de la madre de Ryou y se acomodó con él.

Ra solo sabía cuándo Ryou se despertaría, pero Bakura iba a estar allí cuando lo hiciera. Terminó siendo una hora más tarde cuando Ryou comenzo a agitarse de su sueño, hizo un pequeño gemido y su mano se deslizó sobre las sábanas arrugadas, justamente en el lado de su yami. Bakura levantó la vista de su libro y levantó una ceja, mirando.

Después de terminar de revisar, el cuerpo de Ryou se puso rígido y la mano se congeló, su nariz se arrugó cuando su mano barrió las sábanas una vez más, un poco más rápido. Ryou gimió y pasó las manos sobre las mantas, buscando algo con nerviosismo. Comenzó a respirar más rápido, tambaleándose y abriendo los ojos. Vio a Bakura sentada a los pies de su cama y se relajó visiblemente, pero su respiración aún era agitada y rápida - K-Kura... Yo pense..

Bakura puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ryou y la dejo alli sonriendo suavemente - Realmente pensaste que te dejaría? Después de todo eso? -  
Ryou se sonrojó avergonzado, incapaz de mirar a Bakura a los ojos - Lo sé, es... tonto, pero... no pude evitarlo. Me desperté y sentí... que no estarías allí, por alguna razón

Cuándo te he mentido, Hikari? - Preguntó Bakura, su mano se deslizó desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Ryou para acunar el lado de su cara - Piénsalo por un segundo. Alguna vez te he dicho una mentira en todo el tiempo que me conoces?

Ryou pareció considerarlo, luego sacudió la cabeza. Claro, hubo ligeras distorsiones de la verdad de hecho. Pero nunca una mentira absoluta - No puedo pensar en una sola vez, no - admitió mirandole con timidez.

Sus dedos se arrastraron ligeramente sobre la mano de Bakura, como si no pudiera entender lo que estaba haciendo allí o lo que sucedia con el. Mientras el pulgar de Bakura acarició ligeramente la mejilla de Ryou, con sus ojos clavados en los de su persona.

Siempre estare aquí para ti, y lo sabes - abmitio Bakura con sinceridad - Cumplo mis promesas Ryou, y te prometi no abandonarte

Muchas gracias Kura, te amo - y con eso el Hikary se aferro con fuerza a su yami sin nada de ganas de soltarlo.

_Flashblack End..._

Desde eso Ryou siguio igual, cada mañana se despertaba asustado de que le abandonaran y buscandolo como desesperado si no estaba a un lado de el. Tambien sabia que Grethel tenia razon cuando decia que su pelea con Yami y los demas no ayudaba a la situacion con Ryou, pero es que el Faraoncete ni siquiera se habia disculpado por llamar a su Hikary debil!!

_Definitivamente mi vida es una mierda y todo a mi alrededor tambien_ \- gruño Bakura en su mente tirando su cabeza contra el escritorio con fuerza.

Sr. Bakura, necesito que se quede un momento despues de clase - escucho de pronto a su iszquiera y el peliblanco gruño cuando miro la severa mirada de la Prof. McGonagall sobre el.

Bakura se controlo de gruñirle como un animal a todos los idiotas Gryffindors y Slytherin que le miraban fijamente antes de limitarse a decir - si señora... - lo ultimo que necesitaba era ganarse una detencion y que Ryou sufriera un ataque histerico cuando no le viera en la habitacion. 

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Ryou abrazo a Grethel para despedirse y fue a su clase, toda esa semana habia sido evitando a todo el mundo salvo su yami y Grethel. Se levantaba y terminaba de comer antes de que la mayoría de las personas se despertara, y siempre fue la primera persona en llegar al aula. Evitar a los Slytherins se hizo más fácil por la forma en que también se mantenían alejados de él.

Aparentemente, la pequeña discusión de Ryou y Draco se extendió a través de Pansy a la todos los Slytherin. Y ocurrio una cosa muy curiosa, si Draco le hablaba a Ryou, entonces nadie lo hacia, y no era tan difícil mantenerse alejado de Draco. Blaise hablabla de vez en cuando con el y tenia que ser cuando no lo vieran, Nott era el unico que seguia siendo el mismo ya que a el siempre le valio verga lo que pensaran los demas.

Asi que tenemos a un Ryou ya transtornado poniendose peor por el aislamiento, ya ni siquiera sus amigos Malik o Yugi pasaban tiempo con el. Para su eterno sufrimiento podia verlos de vez en cuando pasar, pero por alguna razon siempre eran jalados por sus yamis antes de que el pudiera hablarles... Osea que inconcientemente todos le estaban corroborando lo que le dijo Zork, todos le estaban dejando solo.

Si no se habia vuelto loco era por que tenia a sus criaturas junto a su yami y Grethel que pasaban tiempo con el, llego a tal punto que ahora era el mismo quien huia antes de que alguien mas se acercara. Por ejemplo hace unos dias Ryou estubo demasiado cansado para despertarse tan temprano y por desgracia se encontro con Draco qur se despertó antes de que Ryou pudiera salir del dormitorio. Aunque solo pudo ver la expresión muy parecida a la de un ciervo que ve los faros de un auto antes de ser atropellado en Ryou, el pánico se apodero totalmente de su expresión, antes de que Ryou se fuera, corriendo por la puerta.

Para este punto no se sentia capaz de hablar con Draco ni con nadie mas que Bakura y Grethel en absoluto, y si lo hacia siempre tenia un miedo atroz de hacer algo mal. Por ello se sentó lo más lejos posible de cualquiera en cualquier lugar, y eso fue todo. Ryou se sintió bastante orgulloso de sí mismo - _Bakura tiene razon... No necesito a nadie mas _\- penso Ryou decidido y convenciendose que todo estaba bien... Cuando no lo estaba.

De vez en cuando sus ojos le traicionaban y parpadearían hacia donde estaba Draco, mirándolo. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraba, Draco decía algo que sonaba sospechosamente como - podemos hablar? - y Ryou desviaba la mirada y miraba atentamente a otro lado... No Ryou no los necesitaba en absoluto. Tenía a Bakura, y Bakura nunca, nunca lo abandonaría. Ryou suspiró para sí mismo e intentó no sentirse tan solo mientras caminaba con Danyra entre sus brazos, Keiko enredado en su brazo y Dara en su cuello hacia el patio donde tenia cuidado de criaturas magicas por primera vez con el verdadero profesor.

Claro en todo el camino se repetia el mantra que se habia inventado para tranquilizarse a si mismo... "Ryou y Bakura, juntos para siempre, hasta que el sol se quemó y la luna cayó del cielo, otras personas se desvanecieron dentro y fuera de su vida. No los necesitaba... verdad? Sacudió la cabeza salvajemente cuando estuvo ya en clase siendo uno de los primeros como era normal en estos tiempos y dejo a Danyra en el suelo para que caminara un poco.

Hagrid estaba esperando al borde del bosque con una gran vaca muerta sobre su hombro. Era un poco amenazador, pero sonrió y saludó alegremente, y Ryou se sintió culpable al instante por haberle tenido algo de miedo antes. El en cuanto habia visto al hombre gigante se habia sentido intimidado y mas cuando recordo todo lo que se habia dicho de el. Pero fue Draco quien habia comentado cosas malas de el asi que tampoco les hacia mucho caso, el iba a formar sus propias conclusiones con respecto la Prof. Hagrid.

A medida que más de sus compañeros se reunieron, Hagrid anunció que irían al bosque prohibido, ya que lo que sea que estuvieran viendo preferiría la oscuridad. Ryou casi se perdió la última parte, pero la voz aguda y levemente aterrada de de una chica Slytherin desde el fondo del grupo era imperdible - Qué prefiere la oscuridad? Qué dijo él que prefiere la oscuridad? Escuchaste? - con eso varios otros murmuraron nerviosamente también.

Ryou miró el bosque tentativamente. Tenía un sentimiento ominoso y lo hacía sentir incómodo. Un árbol crujió y él lo miró fijamente, tratando de descubrir qué lo había sacudido levemente asustado. Fue el viento, o algo que le encantaría comerselo? Quizás él también debería estar preocupado como los demas. Hagrid finalmente partió hacia el bosque, mientras el resto de la clase parecía reacio a seguir, el dudo un poco pero partio acomodandose más cerca del frente de la manada, decidiendo que preferiría no estar con el grupo principal si algo salía mal y necesitaba un poco de magia de sombras para salvarse.

Se abrió paso cuidadosamente a través de los árboles mirando divertido como la pequeña Kitsune olfateaba el suelo, tambien sentia como la capa de nieve en el suelo se adelgazó cuanto más se aventuraron, y, diez minutos después, la clase llegó a un lugar donde no había nieve en el suelo. Fue aquí donde se detuvieron, y Hagrid les hizo señas para que se reunieran.

Ahora - comenzó Hagrid - se sentirán atraídos por el olor de la carne, pero de todos modos voy a llamarlos, porque les gustaría saber que soy yo... - echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un fuerte chillido que sonó como un pájaro demoníaco.

Todos parecían aterrorizados y Ryou no sabía qué hacer con eso, aunque ese chillido le sono levemente conocido. El bosque estaba tan oscuro como la noche a su alrededor y tenía un extraño parecido a la expansión Enchanted Forest para el juego de rol Monster World. Ryou no sabía si era estúpido o simplemente tonto preguntarse si tenían las mismas criaturas, y si lo hacían, si era algo que Ryou sabría.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que algo sucediera. Hagrid hizo la llamada tres veces antes de que el Hikary se encontrara temblando con una extraña combinación de miedo y anticipación cuando los ojos blancos lechosos surgieron de la oscuridad. Estos fueron colocados en la cara draconiana de un caballo esquelético que estudió la clase por un breve momento antes de acomodarse para comer la vaca y Ryou no pudo evitar reconocer a la criatura.

_Ese es el __padre de potro de __Thestrals__ que salvaron Luna y Grethel hace tanto tiempo? _\- se pregunto Ryou acercandose lentamente al caballo con cautela y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Oh, y aquí viene otro! - Hagrid anunció. Justo como dijo, otro salió de los árboles y comenzó a comer también - Ahora ... levanta las manos, quién puede verlos?

Ano.. - Ryou levanto la mano con timidez desde donde estaba.

Y eh, tú... - Hagrid miró a Ryou como si estuviera tratando de descifrar su nombre.

Anou... Ryou Bakura - dijo, sonrojándose un poco avergonzado cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

Pero Hagrid solo asintió sonriendo parecia que iba a decir algo cuando una molesta voz interrumpio - Disculpe, pero qué se supone que estamos viendo exactamente? - Ryou la identifico como una chica Slytherin.

Hagrid señaló a la vaca y algunas personas chillaron mientras los caballos continuaban comiendo - Qué se lo está comiendo? - gritó una niña de Gryffindor, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Hagrid parecía un padre orgulloso - Thestrals - informo con tranquilidad.

Pero esas cosas son malas! - chillo una chica de Gryffindor - Se supone que traen todo tipo de desgracias horribles a las personas que los ven. El profesor Trelawney me dijo una vez...

No, no, no, esa es una superstición, es decir... - acalaro Hagrid, y luego explicó cuán inteligentes y útiles fueron los thestrals - Bien, ahora, quién puede decirme por qué algunos pueden verlos y otros no?

Fue Ryou quien respondió con timidez mientras controlaba a la cachorra de kitsune que queria jugar - Las únicas personas que pueden ver thestrals son personas que han visto la muerte

Eso es correcto! 10 puntos para Slytherin...? - primero parecia emocionado pero luego confundido cuando vio los adornos verdes y plateados - eres un Slytherin? Y veo que tienes otros amigos!

Eh... Si, todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo... Y si ellos son Danyra una Kitsune, Keiko un Occamy, y Dara una serpiente adiamantada - murmuro Ryou cohibido señalando a cada uno de sus amigos, cuando de pronto siente un toque frio en el hombro, giro y vio a un Thestral apoyando su cabeza, al parecer el primero en aparecer finalmente había comido y miro por encima de la clase nuevamente antes de apoyar su cabeza en la zona - ... Etto.. Hola amigo, como esta tu bebe?

Un chillido suave fue su unica respuesta antes de que la otra Thestral se acercara tambien. Ambos soltaron otro chillido y aunque le envió escalofríos por la espalda, también lo emocionó. Extendió la mano y la acarició suavemente sobre la nariz, maravillándose de lo suave y resbaladiza que era su piel - Oh, no eres adorable? - él arrullo a cariñosamente, nadie en la clase noto al trio que se habia asomado curiosos a ver que pasaba cuando notaron al peliblanco alli.

La cola se agitó un poco, como si entendiera las palabras de Ryou, y el sonrió - Entiendes inglés, verdad? - Se cambió al japonés rapidamente como prueva antes de hablar - Japonés... Todavía me entiendes? O que tal árabe? - preguntó, cambiando una vez más. No parecía entender el árabe, pero seguía agitando su cola con la suficiente alegría en respuesta a los japoneses, por lo que Ryou murmuró y jugo con los Thestrals sonriendo alegremente en japonés, para gran confusión de los otros estudiantes. Sus criaturas tambien pasaban un bonito momento jugando junto a el.

Hem, hem - sono derrepente y Hagrid, que había estado tratando de hablar sobre los thestrals y encontraba extremadamente extraño que actuaran así sin ninguna razón obvia, se interrumpió de repente. El gigante parecía pensar que uno de los thestrals había hecho el ruido, pero Ryou sabia que los animales nos habian sido los culpables.

Su columna vertebral se puso rígida y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo detrás de él. Allí estaba Umbridge con su portapapeles y su pluma lista para irse, al instante las manos de Ryou se apartaron del Thestral para gran decepcion de estos que disfrutaban las caricias. Por supuesto no tardo nada en recoger a Danyra y Keiko que juganban del suelo, mejor tenerles en sus brazos que sueltos con el monstruo ese.

Buen dia Sr. Umbridge! - saludo el gigante siempre amable, Ryou queria abvertirle sobre la clase de monstruo que era pero no pudo, estaba congelado en su lugar asustado.

Vio con tristeza como esa mujer jugaba y hacia sentar mal al pobre gigantes antes de tensarse cuando sentio los ojos de esa bruja sobre el - y usted Sr. Bakura, jugando con esas bestias tan peligrosas! Y que tiene en sus brazos?

Son mios!! - al instante Ryou estuvo en guardia y todo miedo se esfumo, que se metieran con el era una cosa... Pero estaba muy equivocada si creia que saldria impune si se metia con sus criaturas el sapo asqueroso ese.

Esas no son formas de hablarme Sr. Bakura, y creo recordar que segun las reglas de Hogwarts nada mas estan permitidas de mascotas los gatos, sapos y lechuzas - dijo la tipa pareciendo divertia sin notar no que estaba causando - asi que me temo tendre que confiscar a esas criaturas, no se preocupe le estoy haciendo un favor... Esas bestias son demasiado peligrosas para que un estudiante las maneje.

Y el sapo cometio el mayor error de todos, en su afan de quitarle por maldad a una de las criaturas logro tomar una patita de la kitsune y lastimarla por la brusquedad sacandole un gemido de dolor.... Lo ultimo que vio antes de que todo a su alrededor se colocara negro como la tinta fue los ojos furiosos del Hikary brillando levemente en morado y fulminandola con la mirada.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!

Ryou estaba asustado, vio a Umbridge acercarse para intentar quitarle a Danyra o Keiko y se alejo rapidamente. El no iba a dejar quitarle a ninguna de sus criaturas, sobre su cadaver dejaba que les pusiera las manos encima... Conociendola iba a maltratarlos y el no iba a dejar que los lastimaran, estaba callendo en desesperacion sin saber que hacer mientras sentia gruñir y sisear a las criaturas con el justo cuando escucha varias voces suaves...

**Podemos ayudarte Master, solo tiene que aceptarnos....**

**Esa mujer esta corructa, merece castigo...**

**Acepte nuestro poder y le ayudaremos!**

Pero... - Ryou iba a preguntar quienes eran o de donde venian cuando vio a al sapo espantoso tomar con brusquedad la patita de su Kitsune lastimandola.... Mando al carajo todas sus reservas, no dejaria que otro intentara lastimar a los que estaba bajo su cuidado - _esta bien diganme que hacer..._

Al instante las sombras los rodearon a el y a Umbridge que se alejo asustada sin entender que sucedia, fulmino con la mirada furioso a Umbridge mientras el mismo se preguntaba que demonios estaba haciendo.

**Jueguela Master, inicie el Yami no Game y pruebe su alma!**

_Yami no Game? Pero esas cosas son malas!! _\- penso Ryou asustado recordando todas las veces que en el pasado vio una de esas cosas y los resultados fueron catastroficos!

**No son malos Master, solamente que nosotras las sombras fuimos mal utilizadas por Zork y aun ahora estamos bajo su control en parte...**

**No somos malas Master, solo que obedecemos ciegamente a nuestros maestros...**

**Si recuerda Master nosotras eramos usadas por los faraones de antaño para juzgar a los criminales...**

**Nosotras los vemos todo y sabemos todo, por ello podemos juzgar a las almas de los humanos con justicia...**

**Es imposible engañarnos Master y esta mujer merece castigo! Juegue un Yami no Game con ella y gane, entreganos su alma para que sea catigada!!**

**Diga el juego, las reglas y el castigo solamente!**

_Pero que no se... Nunca he iniciado algo de esto_ \- penso ligeramente asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Despues le entrenaremos como se debe, por ahora solo use la balanza e inicie el juego!**

**Cualquier juego, solo diga las reglas y lo que jugaran que nosotras haremos el resto!**

Ryou suspiro calmandose y sinto como las mismas sombras que habian a su alrededor rozaban su piel de forma cariñosa, serio dejo a sus amadas criaturas en el suelo para tener sus manos libres... Las mismas sombras le hicieron el favor de mantener cuastidiados al Kitsune y el Occamy para que no se metieran en medio de lo que sucederia, por ssu parte Umbridge intentaba ver a su alrededor asustada buscando una salida pero lo unico que miraba era un negro infinito a su alrededor - Tu! Estas en muchos problemas jovencito, libera esta magia oscura antes de que te envie directamente a prision por agredir a un funcionario del ministerio!

Vamos a jugar un juego tu y yo Umbridge, si ganas significaba que estaba equivocado y eres apta para tu puesto... Si pierdes tus crimenes te castigaran a ti misma - fue lo unico que le dijo mientras en su mano aparecia la balanza del milenio brillando con fuerza frente a el - jugaremos al ajedres magico! Comandaras las piezas con tus palabras como se hace normalmente, solo que hay una diferencia... Cada pieza contiene selladas en su interior cada uno de nuestros temores y fallas, cada pieza que pierdas siginifica liberar lo que contiene contra ti misma, tambien si intentas hacer trampa sera una derrota absoluta

No estoy entendiendo nada niño! Liberame de una vez! - gruño la mujer enojada.

Ya no puedo liberarte, ganame y eres libre asi de simple - explico Ryou sonriendo suavemente - no importa quien seas o lo que digas, las sombras no te dejaran ir hasta que se termine el juego

Mientras hablaba se formaba en medio de ellos un gigantesco tablero de ajedrez con todo y sus piezas, un lado era negro y el otro purpura - te dejo ir primero, eres las fichas moradas...

Umbridge sin ver otra opcion accedio enojada mientrad su mente maquinaba lo que haria a penas saliera de este horrible lugar, ella ordeno al primer peon moverse y no noto como la pieza parecio dudosa en seguir sus ordenes, asi el juego inicio sin muchos contratiempos.... No habian terminado de pasar los 20min cuando Umbridge ya estaba baja en piezas y temblando levemente - ... Por que me siento asi??

Te lo dije, cada pieza encierra tus crimenes y defectos - explico Ryouno tan tocado, si se sentia algo incomodo pero afortunadamente todavia tenia casi todas sus piezas - ademas de que estas sacrificando estupidamente tus piezas! Que no sabes jugar ajedres?

Si se jugar! - chillo enojada - Reina! Comete a su Obispo!

Y la pieza no se movio para nada, mas bien parecio mirarla molesta antes de moverse unos pasos atras en en tablero - que demonios!??

Te has ganado la desconfianza de tus piezas con tus acciones, las personas pueden darse cuenta cuando quienes estan en el poder no son los mas competentes y tambien cuando son crueles - explico con suavidad - ellas al principio te obedecian por que no tenian de otra, pero a medida que mas de tus crimenes salian a la luz se decepcionaban de ti al punto de perder te respeto que podrias haber tenido

Poco a poco el juego continuo con mas de las piezas haciendo caso o miso de las ordenes de Umbridge, como era obvio no paso mucho tiempo en que... - estas en Jaque.... Que crees que harias tu en esa posicion? - pregunto mirando divertido al desastre que era la mujer actualmente.

Yo.. - no pudo ni siquiera decir nada antes de que propio Rey se destruyera a si mismo acabando con el juego de una vez.

Perdiste Umbridge, eso significa que tu alma les pertenece a las sombras - dijo Ryou mientras en tablero comenzaba a desvanecerse de entre ellos - tus malas acciones y decisiones fueron las que te llevaron a perder el respeto que tenias como comandante o lider de cualquier grupo...

Que me estas haciendo!? Te exigo que me sueltes ahora mismo! - chillo asustada la mujer mientras tentaculos de sombras comenzaban a cubrirle y el suelo comenzaba a tragarla.

No - respondio con sencillez comenzando el mismo a desaparecer....

Se escucho un ultimo grito de la mujer antes de que las sombras se dispersaran y los cuerpos de ambos calleran al suelo, asustando a la clase que no vio ni sintio nada de lo que habia sucedido. Para ellos ni siquiera habia pasado el tiempo, en un instante Umbridge estaba acosando a Ryou y al otro ambos calleron al suelo inconcientes..

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Prof. McGonagall disculpe por estar distraido en su clase, no volvera a suceder - dijo Bakura a penas habia terminado su hora de clase para ver si podia salir lo mas pronto posible de este problema e ir por su Hikary - se lo prometo, pero necesito ir por Ryou ahora mismo... Podria irme?

Deberia reprenderte por no prestar atencion, pero esa no es la razon por la cual te hice quedarte - aclaro la mujer rapidamente - vera he notado que esta algo alterado ultimamente y ni se diga de el muchacho que siempre esta con usted... El parece sacudido por decirlo de alguna forma, y tambien he visto que siempre se trae una o dos de esas criaturas, hago la vista gorda a ellas por que veo que son tranquilas pero su aptitud no es algo que pueda pasar por alto.. Ahora la pregunta esa, que les paso a ambos?

Con el debido respeto yo me encargare de Ryou, yo buscare la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad - gruño el peliblanco mosqueado.

No dudo de su capacidad para cuidar de su pareja, pero como Subdirectora me preocupo por todos mis estudiantes, sean de la casa de que sean - explico serena - por ello es que me ofrezco a ayudarle Sr. Bakura, no necesita mantener esta carga sobre sus hombros solo

Ryou no es ninguna carga! - gruño enojado, primero su Hikary era debil y ahora una carga? Que se joda el puto mundo!

No este tan a la defenciva Sr. Bakura, yo se muy bien que su compañero no es ninguna carga pero lo que sea que esta sucediendo con ustedes si les esta produciendo una muy pesada para ambos - dijo firme - asi que puede contarme lo que sea, nada saldra de esta sala y le aconsejare en lo que pueda

Bakura se lo penso un poco pero al final accedio, no iba a decirle todo pero al menos se desahogaria un poco - Ryou se enojo y peleo con Draco el dia del partido por todas las estupideces que hizo, el es una persona muy sencible y eso le afecto psicologicamente... Tambien unos idiotas de Gryffindor le ofendieron asi que tuve que pasar mucho rato consolandole despues de eso...

Entiendo, continua - asintio tranquilamente.

Yo tambien me moleste con los demas en el grupo y ahora no nos hablamos... Supongo que eso no a ayudado mucho al autoestima de Ryou, todos los dias se levanta de la cama buscandome por que teme que le abandone - suspiro el peliblanco cansado - la madre y hermana de Ryou estan muertas, su padre es un bastardo, no tiene muchos amigos y como estoy peleado con Yami ninguno de los otros idiotas ha hablado con Ryou... Lo que le afinca la idea de que esta solo 

Bueno lo primero que deberia hacer es arreglar las cosas con el Sr. Muto, aunque si tu problema es entre el y tu no entiendo por que los demas no le hablan a alguno de ustede... Yami les amenaza o algo? - pregunto con una ceja arqueada, no se le olvidaba que estaban en Slytherin y eso podia ser muy posible considerando todo.

No es solo que ambos somo unos tercos y orgullosos idiotas, el aleja a Yugi de nosotros y yo alejo a Ryou de todos los demas en mi rabia - abmitio cruzando sus brazos mosqueado.

Si usted mismo sabe que es un idiota orgullo en sus propias palabras por que no deja todo eso de lado y por el bien de su amigo no conversa con Yami? - pregunto suspicaz.

Por que el ni siquiera se ha disculpado por llamar a Ryou debil! Primero tiene que disculparse con mi Hikary y luego podria considerar hablar con el bastardo! - gruño enojado - el fue quien hizo mal como siempre, por que tengo que se yo quien rebaje a pedirle perdon cuando el fue el culpable? Ya no estamos en el Antiguo...

Mierda, el mismo se mordio la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz... Afortunada o desafortunadamente como sea que se mire fueron interrumpidos por un Elfo Domestico que aparecio derrepente - Sr. McGonagall, se solicita la presencia de las transferencias de Uagadou en la oficina del director!

Bueno creo que dejaremos esto hasta aqui por hoy Sr. Bakura, peto aun tenemos pendiente terminar esta conversa - dijo para levantarse de su escritorio donde estaba sentada - ven conmigo, te llevare a la oficina del director

Bakura parpadeo confundido para seguir a la señora, para que los estaria buscando el anciano molesto ahora? Dentro de poco llegaron a donde estaba la gargola donde vio a Yami y compañia al parecer esperando por el... Aunque no estaba su Yadonushi - _joder!! Espero que Grethel vaya a buscarlo antes de que sufra un ataque o algo _\- penso intentando ver como demonios hacia para huir de este lugar para buscar a su Hikary.

Que demonios hiciste ladron de quinta!!? - susurro Yami en cuanto subieron lado a lado las escaleras.

Como que "que hice" imbesil!? - gruño enojado - ve a joder a otro faraoncete, yo no e hecho una mierda

Entonces por que nos estan llamando a la oficina del director? - pregunto frustrado el tricolor.

Yo que voy a saber? Estaba con la profesora McGonagall y llego un Elfo a llamarme! - respondio fastidiado y no puedieron seguir hablando al estar ya dentro de la oficina

Muchas gracias por traerlos McGonagal, puedes retirarte - la mujer asintio para retirarse.

Etoo... Buen dia Director... Porque no llamo aqui? Estamos en problemas? - pregunto Yugi timidamente adelantandose a todos.

Eso depende de muchas cosas, veran hoy ocurrio un acontecimiento que no puedo dejar pasar con su compañero Ryou Bakura - comenzo el anciaño señalando al peliblanco acurrucado inconciente en un sillon y entre sus brazos estaba la Kitsune tambien durmiendo con el Occamy, Dara por su parte miraba con atencion al anciano.

Que le paso a Ryou? - gruño Bakura llegando al instante junto al chico y revisandole.

Les explicare, hoy tuvo clase de Cuidado de Criaturas magicas con el Prof. Hagrid y fue suprevisado por nuestra Alta Inquisidora, al parecer ella intento quitarle las criaturas que por cierto no deberia tener a ciencia cierta y nadie supo decirme que sucedio despues - explico el anciano - los demas estudiantes dijeron que de pronto ambos calleron al suelo inconcientes... Solo que el Sr. Bakura si esta inconciente, la Sr. Umbridge se encuentra en un estado muy parecido a cuando alguien recibe el beso del dementor... Y ahora nos encontramos todos en un gran problema muchachos

Beso del Dementor...? Pensaron los adolescentes confundidos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en entendimiento - .... Umbridge esta sin alma!!? - pregunto Malik sin saber si estar contento a preocupado.

Si, la señora Pomfrey la reviso y ese fue su dignostico - asintio el anciano serio - ustedes saben de alguna razon por la cual Umbridge podria estar en ese estado o una forma de revertirlo?

Momento de silencio, todos sabian que eso habia sido hecho con magia de las sombras, ahora lo que tenia a todos sin aliento era... Ryou uso magia de las sombras y le quito el alma a alguien? - joder... El sapo debio haber hecho enojar realmente al conejo si se gano un...

Urusai!! - gritaron todos fulminando a Marik por boca floja.

Muchachos yo no se si ustedes han comprendido la gravedad del asunto, Umbridge es la Subsecretaria del ministerio y no tengo como explicar el estado en el que sen encuentra - intervino antes de que comenzaran a pelear - asi que necesito resolver esta situaciom ahora

Ehh.. Podemos revertirlo, o eso creo... - murmuro Malik rascandose el cuello nervioso.

No, no tiene reversa! Umbridge esta muerta por que algo le hizo a Ryou y asi se queda - gruño Bakua al instante, la unica forma de sacar el alma de Umbridge seria que su Hikary perdiera un juego de las sombras contra alguno de ellos y no iba a arriesgar la seguridad de su pareja! Quien sabia las consecuencias de eso sobre su pobre Ryou?

Bakura, seguramente esto es tu culpa asi que no te metas! - reclamo Yami fulminandole con la mirada.

Es mi Hikary y si es mi problema, ve tu que mierda haces para buscar el alma de la perra pero sabes bien que se lo merece! Asi que yo no arriesgare la integridad del alma de Ryou por recuperar la vida de esa mujer - gruño el peliblanco enojado.

Muchachos si me explican de que estan hablando quisas podria ayudarles - como siempre Dumbledore estaba buscando la forma de cambiar las cosas a su conveniencia y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar todo el misterio que envolvia a esos muchahos.

Bakura tenemos que resolver esto y la unica manera esta, asi que habla con el para que esto sea sencillo - dijo Yami ignorando cualqui cosa que dijera el anciano.

Vas a jugar con el alma de Ryou en la linea, ya bastante herida esta su alma sabes? - reclamo enojado

Muchachos!! - exclamo el anciano con firmeza para que le prestaran atencion - me van a decir que clase de magia usan y en que consiste o si no estaran en serios problemas!

Tu me estas amenazando? - pregunto Bakura sonriendo burlon - voy a ponerte esto facil, no eres nadia para amenzarme. Que tienes para hacerno obedecerte? Le diras al ministerio lo de Umbridge? No me hagas reir, tu haces eso y yo le digo a Voldy quienes son los miembros de la orden por lista y donde esta la estupida casa donde se esconden... Estoy seguro de que se alegraria mucho por saberlo

Bakura realmente no haria eso, pero el anciano no lo sabia asi que era muy normal que palideciera completamente - como te atreves...?

Atreviendome, haria todo por proteger a Ryou y si tengo que mandar al mundo a la mierda por hacerlo que asi sea! - grito arto Bakura de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mejor vamos a calmarnos y hablar sobre lo de Umbridge, Sr. Bakura necesitamos volverla a la normalidad y si bien no se como lo harian necesita hacerse pronto - dijo Dumbledore.

En eso tiene razon, necesitamos arreglar esto antes de que los estudiantes comiencen a hacer sus estupidas historias sobre esto - gruño Yami mirandolo con firmeza.

Bakura se mordio el labio con enojo, de verdad que en este momento era cuando maldecia una y mil veces no haber matado a este imbesil... No queria dejarle pero sabia que su majestad siempre se salia con la suya, asi que suspiro entristecido para tomar en brazos a su Ryou, ni siquiera para protegerlo servia - te odio Yami, espero que te mueras

No voy a poner penitencias ni nada, solo voy a pedir que las sombras me devuelvan el alma de Umbridge que Ryou tomo - susurro Yami soltando un suspiro.

Me vale verga lo que digas Yami, eres un bastardo y punto - gruño Bakura enojado.

Yo me voy a encargar de que Umbridge no recuerde anda de esto, metere recuerdos falsos en su cabeza y la dejare en su habitacion - dijo Malik que hasta los momentos se habia mantenido callado.

Nosotros arreglaremos esto director, no se preocupe - aseuro Yugi nervioso al ancino.

Eso espero y que no se repita - pidio con seriedad. Vio a los chicos salir de la oficina y soli un suspiro pesado... No habia logrado conseguir nada de informacion y no pudo leer la mente de los jovenes, estas parecian estar fuertemente blindadas.

Mientras tanto los chicos caminaron a paso rapido hacia su dormitorio en Slytherin, no qurian encontrarse con algun entrometido y en cuanto estubieron dentro suspiraron con un poco mas de tranquilidad. Ahora solo faltaba esperar que Ryou despertara... Cuando sea que eso sucediera.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Unas pocas horas despues Ryou iba despertando, sonrio acurrucandose suavemente en el calor que sabia era el cuerpo de su yami - Kura, estas comodo...

Lo se Ry, pero tienes que despertarte - ante el tono de voz que tenia su Yami, Ryou abrio los ojos preocupado.

Que paso yami? - pregunto prrocupado.

Primero... Como hiciste para abrir un Yami no Game tu solo? Ni siquiera yo se abrir uno desde que Zork no me controla - pregunto sin darle importancia a la propia pregunta de su Hikary - Zork te sigue molestando?

No, Zork no fue... Y solo sucedio, Umbridge queria quitarme a Danyra y lastimo su patita Kura, no iba a dejarla ir asi! - gruño pareciendo particularmente furioso, la pequeña Kitsune a su lado gimio un poco mostrandole su patita magullada.

Bakura nego con la cabeza divertido y le dio una rascadita a las orejas de la Kitsune que no se habia movido del lado de su Hikary desde que desperto, aunque luego se puso serio cuando recordo a Yami esperando fuera del dormitorio - Ryou amor, Yami esta esperando para... Retarte a un juego de sombras, debes rendirte para que el pueda recuperar el alma de Umbridge

Pero Umbridge es mala! Ella se merece que las sombras la castiguen - grito Ryou haciendo un puchero - ella lastimo a mi Kitsune

Lo se Ry, pero sabes como es Yami y supuestamente es necesario para no meternos en problemas - dijo suspirando - asi que porfavor no hagas esto mas dificil de lo que ya es para mi... 

Pero... - murmuro Ryou nervioso pero su yami le callo con un beso.

Porfavor Ryou, estoy seguro de que el faraoncete se encargara de que estes bien - aseguro mirandole directamente a los ojos.

El Hikary asintio no sin habersele quitado el nerviosismo que sentia y fue ayudado por su yami a levantarse, salieron del dormitorio donde estaba Yami y el resto esperandoles a ellos. El tricolor se levanto para colocarse frente al Hikary peliblanco - no se si Bakura ya te conto pero necesitamos que juegues un Yami no Game conmigo y te rindas para que esto sea rapido, voy a poner como penitencia nada mas que las sombras entreguen el alma que tomaste

Kura.. Ya me habia dicho... - murmuro Ryou escondiendose ligeramente detras de su yami - pero.. Supongo que no tengo otra opcion verdad?

No Ryou, necesitamos recuperar el alma de Umbridge para que no tengamos repercuciones - respondio el tricolor soltando un suspiro - vamos a terminar con esto de una vez para que Umbridge despierte

Yo voy a la enfermeria donde tienen a Umbridge, le borrare la memoria y la dejare en su habitacion - intervino Malik despareciendo en un pequeño remolino de sombras.

Por su parte Yami ya habia traido su Puzzleque brillaba suavemente y se paraba frente a un temeroso Ryou que honestamente no estaba tan seguro de esto, de pronto la oscuridad comenzo a cubrirlos y el Hikary supo al instante que ya estaban en el Reino de las Sombras - vamos a jugar un partido de Duel Monster, no voy a ponerte creativo en un juego que no jugaremos

**No te rindas Master, juega y gane! Enseñele una leccion...**

**El es el faraon y no esta cumpliendo con su deber, la mujer se merecia su castigo...**

**Esta obedeciendo ordenes que no deberia, el es el faraon de todas nosotras y ni siquiera a aceptado usar nuestro poder para hacer justicia**

**No se rinda Master que usted hizo lo correcto con esa mujer, sabemos que puede ganarle aunque el sea el faraon!**

_Pero el es el Rey de los Juegos, ni mi Yami a logrado ganarle_ \- penso Ryou inseguro mientras preparaba sus cartas y su lado del tablero.

Tendremos que jugar unas cuantas rondas antes de que el juego te permita rendirte, asi que pondre una carta boca abajo y listo - dijo Yami llamando la atencion de Ryou, el no podia escuchar las voces a pesar de estar alli ya que las sombras no querian que escuchara.

.... Esta bien... - murmuro sacando sus primeras cartas - yo igual pongo una carta boca abajo y... Supogo que termino

**Masteerr!! Pongale ganas al juego, sabemos que usted puede...**

Ryou se mordio el labio nervioso, miro sus cartas y sabia que tenia cartas buenas desde ahorita... Quiza si podria... - Ryou! Solo falta un turno y podremos terminar con esto - grito Yami desde su lugar interrumpiendo todo su tren de pensamientos.

Ryou hizo otra tonta accion en su juego para terminar su turno... Al siguiente Yami jugaria y cuando volviera a tocarle podria rendirse, pero las sombras...

**Master no se rinda... Esa accion tendra consecuencias muy malas para todos a la larga... Principalmente Usted**

_Pero... Yo no se... _\- para este punto Ryou estaba realmente confundido y cansado de todo... A el ni siquiera le hebian dejado recuperarse de su prinera experiencia con las sombras para que Yami lo arrojara a otra tan pronto - _necesito rendirme... Yami dijo que sera lo mejor para todos..._

**El faraon no sabe que es lo mejor actualmente, no esta conectado con nosotras y solo esta usando su pensamiento humano tonto, el no sabe lo que hace y usted deberia hacernos caso Master!**

_No tengo otra opcion... _\- penso Ryou soltando suspiro, ya era su turno y se suponia que debia rendirse ahora. Miro su baraja donde sentia que incluso sus monstruos le daban apoyo moral para que no lo hiciera... Si se rendia como le pedia Yami sabia que traicionaria a su propia baraja, pero aun asi - _.... Umbridge es mala... Y se que se pondra peor, pero si no le gano a Yami tendre problemas con todos y... _\- Ryou cerro los ojos resignado y coloco su mano sobre la baraja - .... Yo me rindo....

Al instante el campo reacciono desapareciendo en una bruma, y las sombras se arremolinaron enojadas alrededor de Yami..

**Tu no sabes lo que hiciste!!**

Are...? - se pregunto Yami ante la voz furiosa que resono alrededor de la zona, pero lo olvido a favor de lo que tenia que hacer - hiciste lo correcto Ryou, ahora el alma de Umbridge volvera a donde pertenece y no tendremos problemas con el Ministerio Magico Ingles

... Supogo Yami... - murmuro sin saber mucho que decir, estaba mas concentrado pidiendo disculpas a las sombras y sus monstruos por lo que obviamente no les habia gustado.   
Ahora que no esta Bakura para entrometerse hare algo que es por tu bien - dijo Yami de pronto llamando al atencion de Ryou que le miro confundido - sellare tu poder para manejar las sombras para que algo como esto no se repita, ademas de esa forma Zork no tendra motivo ni manera para intentar poserte

No Yami!! Asi no podre hablar con ninguno de mis mons... - pero Yami no le dio oportunidad de defenderse antes de que su Puzzle se iluminara y el ojo de Horus se pintara con dorado en su frente, Ryou comenzo a sentirse cada vez mas debilitado hasta que no pudo manterse en pie y cayo en brazos del tricolor.

Las sombras comenzaron a disolverse y Yami regreso a la habitacion donde al instante el peliblanco fue arrebatado de sus brazos por un Bakura preocupado - porque esta Ryou inconciente otra vez!?

Supongo que un juego de sombras seguido de otro fue mucho para el, dejalo descansar estoy seguro de que cuando despierte estara mucho mejor - respondio Yami distraido - yo me voy a ver como le va a Malik, ve a tu habitacion Aibou

Pero Yami... Yo quiero ver como esta Ryou - murmuro Yugi en voz baja a su pareja, realmente estaba cansado de que este no le dejara ver a su amigo por su tonta pelea con Bakura.

Esta bien Yugi, quedate aqui y espera a que despirte tu amigo para que hablen - dijo Yami para darle un ligero beso de despedida a su Aibou - nos vemos en un rato

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Umbridge habia despertado y como sabia que pasaria el grupo ella no habia recordado nada de su pequeña experiencia con las sombras, aunque algunos estudiantes e incluso profesores deseanrian que se fue quedado bien lejos de saber lo que habria pasado. Todos habian continuado con sus clases lo mas normal que se pudo pero los rumores fue algo que no pudieron detener...

Mas que todo los rumores internos que tenian Harry, Ron y Hermione que habian visto de primera mano lo que habia sucedido entre Ryou y Umbridge...

Aun estoy un poco sorprendida de que Ryou haya visto los thestrals - mencionó Hermione mientras trabajaba en una de sus tareas para Herboligia, arrojó una cucharada de estiércol de dragón sobre su Geranio Fanged y frunció el ceño pensativa - Especialmente considerando cómo tienes que ver no solo la muerte, sino también procesar y aceptar que sucedió

A su lado, Harry y Ron levantaron la vista de sus propias tareas de Herbología. Era la mitad del período de clase, y Hermione había estado trabajando duro durante gran parte del tiempo. Por su parte Ron y Harry, no estaban trabajando tan duro y casi eran mordidos por sus propios Geranios - de donde sacaste eso Mione? - Ron preguntó.

Ryou Bakura - respondio rapidamente - el vio a los thestrals... y él parecia que estaba... Bueno, Harry parecia como jugando con ellos?

Harry asintió lentamente, recordando la forma en que los thestrals habían actuado y la forma en que Ryou se había reído de ellos, luciendo, por un breve segundo, completamente tranquilo y más feliz de lo que solía ser - Parecía que les gustaban bastante los Thestrals - mencionó Harry - Y a ellos también les simpatizo el, al parecer

Me pregunto quién murió... Debio haber estado cerca de ellos... - mencionó Hermione.

Y que importa, Mione? - Ron preguntó - No es como si el tipo fuera algo nuestro y ademas es una serpiente

Todavía es un ser humano, Ron - gruño Hermione mirandole molesta - Y si por si no lo sabias, parece que no está tan cerca de Malfoy y los demás en este momento. Originalmente pensé que era feliz en Slytherin, pero ahora se ve muy miserable allí

Pero no es Malfoy su primo o algo así? Por la forma en que actuaba ese imbécil viscoso, uno pensaría que el y Bakura eran muy amigos - dijo Ron

Harry se encogió de hombros - Uno pensaria eso, pero... estoy empezando a preguntarme, Por qué estaban Bakura y los demas en Grimmauld Place este verano si iba a ser clasificado en Slytherin? No podría darle secretos a Malfoy y al resto de los mortifagos?

Lo primero que pensé fue que estaba allí porque Dumbledore lo quería a todos para la Orden - dijo Hermione - Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, especialmente dado que todavía son unos estudiante. Incluso si fuera mayor de edad, todavía no parece tener demasiada experiencia mágica. No creo que sea de gran ayuda para Dumbledore

Quizás es un espía? - Pregunto Harry - Dumbledore necesitaba a alguien que supiera que podría acercarse a Malfoy? - los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron en consideración.

Dudo que sea eso - dijo Ron - E incluso si lo fuera, de qué lado estarian espiando? Podrían estar diciéndole a Malfoy todo en este mismo momento

Hermione suspiró, acariciando la tierra alrededor de su geranio con colmillos - No lo sé, Ron. Simplemente no lo sé

Harry miró larga y duramente a su planta - yo no se mucho de el, todo un verano y solo sabemos que Ryou es muy amable con todos... Mientras que los demas son un misterio

Hay algo raro en él, lo sé - dijo Ron - No creo que sea inteligente confiar en él cuando obviamente guarda secretos

Deberíamos averiguar más - dijo Hermione. Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas. La mirada en el rostro de Hermione era muy familiar. No había duda al respecto: la biblioteca iba a tener un nuevo inquilino en el futuro previsible, si Hermione se salía con la suya

Mione.. Tu ya no habias ido a la biblioteca a investigarles? - pregunto Ron en cuanto habia recordado.

Si pero no encontre mucho mas que todo cultura magica Egipcia, esta vez buscare mas profundamente - respondio la chica decidida - me voy muchachos! Los veo mas tarde - y con eso la chica salio corriendo dejando a los dos muchachos resigandos.

Nosotros vamos a buscar donde hacer "Tu sabes que" - murmuro Harry a su amigo

Ehh? A que te refieres? - pregunto Ron confundido.

Tu solo sigueme! - gruño Harry fastidiado jalando a su amigo.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryou iba saliendo del aula de clase con la mirada baja como habia estado desde que jugo ese estupido juego con yami, era cierto que Zork no lo habia molestado desde que Yami sello su habilidad con las sombras no habia hablado realmente con muchas personas... Aparte de con su yami, Grethel, Yugi y Malik que le sacaban las palabras casi a la fuerza. Ya no podia traerse a sus criaturas por temor a que Umbridge los lastimara y tampoco podia hablar con su baraja ya que estaba totalmente desconectado del reino de las sombras.

.... Lo que lo tenia total y absolutamente deprimido, ademas de que su capacidad magica habia bajado ridiculamente, le estaba costando un mundo adaptarce a la poca magia que poseia. No le habia dicho realmente a su Kura que Yami habia sellado su magia de sombras, sabia que la reaccion de este no seria bonita y lo menos que queria ahora era que los dos yamis pelearan por su culpa.

Actualmente se encontraba en su habitacion mirando lugeramente divertido a Nila, Ritzy y Yue jugar juntos, bueno realmente todos estaban jugando. Podia ver desde donde estaba a Karma y Donna jugar a morderse mutuamente, Keiko y Danyra estaban tambiem juntos mientras las serpientes estaban todas acurrucadas juntas. No nombro a Ruff ya que este le servia de almohada actualmente.   
Aunque toda la calma y tranquilidad que tenia se rompe con la apertura brusca de la puerta, mitra hacia ella y ve resignado como entran Marik y Malik sonrientes con los demas - etoo.. Sucede algo?

Pues si, Ishker esta naciendo... Y el dragon de Grethel tambien - respondio Yugi sonriendo nerviosamente ante la emocion de los dos rubios.

Genial! - exclamo el peliblanco felizmente - vamos a ver!

Grethel esta en la maleta, no veremos el nacimiento de su dragon pero lo conoceremos luego - menciono Yami teniendo la maleta de la chica en la mano - nos dio miedo que ella sacara al huevo que esta naciendo o nosotros entrar alli con el huevo de Ishker, mejor que lo trajera cuando fuera nacido...

Yami callate y vamos a terminar de entrar - gruño Malik empujando a todos dentro de su dormitorio, alli todos se aglomeraron alrededor de la incubadora donde el huevo se movia de un lado a otro.

Poco despues teniamos a una pequeña lagartija negra chillando y gruñendo como si fuera el dueño del lugar, claro que eso duro hasta que vino Isis y puso orden mirando con firmeza a recien nacido - Aww!! Ya sabemos quien es la que manda en la relacion

Eso Isis, asi se hace! Establecese tu dominio sobre tu pareja asi como yo! - dijo Malik apoyando lo dicho por Bakura.

No sean malos con el pobre de Ishker! - gruño Marik levantando a su pobre dragon del suelo, Isis rapidamente escalo hasta donde estaba el hebrido para lamerle cariñosamente.

Aww! Son adorables - murmuro Ryou mimando a los dragones de los rubios.

Chicos!! Conozcan a Mikaela! - exclamo Grethel que acababa de salir de la maleta con un dragon azul brillante envuelto en su cuello mirando a todos felizmente - no es bonito!

Aww, si es una cosita hermosa! - chillo Ryou acercandose paa tambien mimar al nuevo integrante recibiendo lamidas divertidas de este.

Ryou! He tenido una idea desde hace algun tiempo, pero tienes que estar dispuesto a hacerlo - dijo Grethel de pronto llamando su atencion - que te apareceria tener un propio brije? Asi como mi Amorop

Etto... Segura que puedo? - pregunto Ryou inseguro.

Si puedes chico, no dudes tanto de ti mismo - gruño Amorop mirandole con firmeza.

Pero... - murmuro Ryou como siempre cohibido.

Nada de peros! Comenzare a intentar enseñarte y punto, tu brije podra proteger tu mente y alma - informi Grethel con una gran sonrisa abrazando a su amigo.

Tienes que entrar a mi maleta para entrenar mejor, pero luego nos encargaremos de ello - dijo Grethel al soltarlo - vamos a jugar con los nuevo dragones mientras!

* * *

_Al unos dias despues..._

Vamos Ryou! Tu puedes - exclamo Grethel mirando al Hikary sentado en la grama intentando concentrarse.

Ambos habian terminado su jornada escolar y como siempre desde que Grethel se habia ofrecido a enseñarle a sacar su brije ambos habian entrado a la maleta de la chica para practicar. Bakura tambien estaba alli solo que un poco mas lejos para darle espacio a su Hikary para que entrenara, el yami y varias de las criaturas de Grethel se encontraban mirando al Hikary atentamente - Grethel... Esto es muy dificil!!

Ponle mas ganas Ryou, yo se que tu puedes! - dijo la pelinagra para darle animos al chico - concentrate para conectarte con tu espíritu mientras meditas,quiebra con tu mente la barrera interdimensional del mundo fisico y espiritual, los brijes vienen del mundo espiritual y tienes que sacar el tuyo de alli

Ryou suspiro pesadamente - Voy a hacer el ultimo intento por hoy, despues regresaremos para hacer para tareas lo logre o no lo logre

Esta bien Ry, pero has un buen ultimo intento! - y la mirada de Grethel demostraba que se iba a enojar si el Hikary no hacia lo que le decia.

Yo te ayudare esta vez chico - hablo de pronto Amorop moviendose de su lugar cercano a Bakura - ayudare a que te conectes con el mundo espiritual mas facilmente

Bien Grethel - murmuro volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y dejando que el lobo alado se acurrucara en su regazo.

Grethel miraba con sus dedos cruzados esperando que esta vez fuera la vencida, ella se emociono cuando miro al peliblanco con la respiracion mas suave y brillar tenuemente de colores. Unos minutos despues una pequeña bola de energia habia comenzado a formarse frente al paliblanco; ante sus ojos la bola de energia luminosa habia comenzado a tomar unos colores fucsia, morado, plateado y blanco.

Una figura extraña comenzaba a formarse, parecia ser mas o menos grande y esbelta. Un ocico felino pudo notarse y Grethel intuyo que era algo parecido a una melena de leon por la forma que estaba mostrando, un cuerpo largo y muscoloso se vio junto a una cola en forma de latigo, por ultimo se vieron aparecer unas alas delicadas y pequeños cuernos antes de que el brillo los cegara a todos. En cuanto el brillo se despejo pudieron ver asombrados la nueva criatura que estaba sentada frente a ellos.   
Tenia una constitucion delicada y femenina, con la cabeza y las patas delanteras como las de un tigre, la parte tracera como la de un reptil y una cola larga en forma de latigo. Su cabeza estaba coronada con unas astas como las de una cabra y tenia una alas coriaceas como las de un murcielago, ademas de que Grethel se dio cuenta que se habia equivocado anteriormente con respecto a la melena... No era una melena, era algo parecido a una menbrana o collar de algun reptil que aparecia y se escondia a voluntad.

Mayormente era blanco brillante, la parte tigresa tenia las lineas de color morado. Las escamas que lucia eran blancas platinadas pero a la luz parecian brillar tenuemente de rosa, en la punta de su cola tenia algunos anillos delgados color morado oscuro y sus alas eran blancas con detalles en fucsia. Sus cuernos eran color plateado y el detalle en su cuello tenia de forma llamativa todos los colores que poseia en su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos brillaban levemente de color rosa - Woow!! Parece ser hembra Ryou...

La criatura solto un ruido parecido al de un gruñido mezclado con un siseo y asintio suavemente para responder a la chica - jejeje, supongo que si! Eres una hembra

Pues... Creo que te llamare... Ria! - murmuro Ryou pensativo mirando a la nueva criatura que habia convocado acercarse a el - te gusta?

La recien llamada Ria asintio contenta para acurrucarse envolviendose casi completamente alrededor de Ryou cariñosamente y comenzar a lamerlo ronroneante - aww eres adorable!!

Creo que Ryou tiene una nueva amiga... - suspiro Bakura pesadamente - a este paso vamos a necesitar una maleta como la tuya Grethel, nos estamos quedando sin espacio en el dormitorio - mumuro aunque todos escucharom y soltaron risas divertidos.

Tu no quieres un brije? - pregunto la pelinegra

Por ahora no... Ya tengo suficiente mocosos que atender muchas gracias - respondio recordando los kilos de comida variada que tenia que robar para los "mocosos" que manteniam Ryou y el.

Esta bien - dijo Grethel sonriente y haciendo una seña ligera con su mano hizo que las criaturas que rodeaban al peliblanco lo aplastaran graciosamente haciendo reir a Ryou y ella misma.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia, aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!!

En los dias que habia pasado el grupo habia curado poco a poco las fracturas que habia en sus relaciones, claro aun habian ciertas desconfianzas y problemas pero al menos se hablaban un poco mas que antes. Mas todavia cuando encontraron cierta habitacion escondida en una de los pasillos de Hogwarts, fue un error el que la encontraran, pero lo ayudo a tener un lugar donde practicar y jugar escondido de todos los demas estudiantes. Dicha habitacion se adaptaba a las necesidades de la persona que la utilizaria y era absolutamente maravillosa, los chicos la usaban para jugar juegos y entretenerse juntos.

Aunque en este momento Ryou se habia quedado solo ya que los demas habian tenido que irse, Malik y Marik tenian que planificar sus bromas de siempre, Yugi y Yami ni idea de que iban a hacer, mientras que su propio yami y Grethel parecian estar confabulados en algo... El que ni idea y tampoco iba a preguntar. Asi que se quedo un rato mas en la habitacion en compañia de algunos de sus compañeros peludos. Como siempre sus serpientes estaban acurrucadas sobre el y su Kitsune dormitando ligeramente en su regazo junto a Yue de igual forma.

El mismo estaba acostado usando de almohada a su nueva Brije que observaba a todos con atencion, desde que ella habia llegado siempre mantenia una vigilancia constante sobre los menores e incluso el mismo como si fuera la mama de todos. Mas aun cuando Ritsy estaba en ese estado de animo inquieto en el que estaba y usaba al pobre de Ruff como caballito obligandolo a ir de un lado a otro, solo faltaban Nila y los dragones para completar el combo ya que Keiko estaba anidando acurrucado dentro de la menbrana del cuello de Ria en la forma mas pequeña que podia tomar.

Aunque tambien estaba acompañado de una pequeña amiguita... Yugi se habia traido a Gorian y Lirty, solo que Lirty al parecer se habia encariñado con sus suaves cabellos y habia decidido anidar en ellos, asi que la pequeña estaba acurrucada en su cabeza comodamente y de vez en cuando soltaba un sonidito contento. Aunque el mismo tenia salir en algun momento por mas comodo que estuviera, asi que se estiro haciendo que Ria reaccionara y llamara a todos como una mama pato a sus patitos.

Divertido por el pequeño grupo que le seguia se dirigió hacia la puerta del lugar y la abrió quedando congelado en su lugar... Parpadeando estupidamente miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que estaban parados en el pasillo más allá, con la mano de Harry extendida para abrir la puerta él mismo.  
Ryou reacciono y solo un suave gritó sorprendido para caer hacia atras tropezando, el pobre Hikary giró sus brazos, tratando en vano de recuperar el equilibrio, y cayó sobre una mesa que había sido empujada al centro de la habitación por el grupo para jugar cualquier cosa.

Terminó tumbado boca arriba, con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa y ondeando en el aire, gimió y se frotó la cabeza, tratando de mirar a los tres que estaban en la puerta Qué estaban haciendo aquí? Sabían sobre la habitación? Pero era imposible, todos habian pensado que nadie sabía sobre la habitación! Pero allí estaban, mirándolo con expresiones que reflejaban las mismas emociones de conmoción y confusión que dominaban el rostro de Ryou.

No pudo evitar sentirse aprensivo. No había forma de saber cómo reaccionarían los tres al ver a Ryou, qué dirían o por qué estaban allí, en primer lugar. Gimió cuando se sentó, arrastrando torpemente las piernas fuera de la mesa - Q-qué estan haciendo aquí? - Ryou preguntó, frotando el punto en su cabeza que todavía palpitaba vagamente. Sus ojos se movieron entre Harry, Ron y Hermione con algo que podría haber sido miedo. Se miraron como si no estuvieran completamente seguros de qué decir.  
Se levantó, un poco inestable y al instante fue ayudado por la chica - Estás bien? - Preguntó Hermione. Su voz era una extraña mezcla de cautelosa preocupación y curiosidad.

He recibio mas dolor no te preocupes - dijo Ryou mientras su mano inconscientemente subió a su brazo donde Malik y Bakura le habian herido durante Battle City.

Hermione todavía lo miraba atentamente, pero los ojos de Harry y Ron parecían estar en la habitación, asimilando todo con fascinación poco escondida, aunque Ron se fijo en el brije que lo miraba atentamente con algun de miedo - ... Que es eso!!?

Aunque nadie le presto atencion realmente - Sabes sobre la habitación? - Pregunto Harry. Parecía que no había esperado que nadie más lo supiera al igual que igual que Ryou y el resto del grupo que también pensarob que eran los unicos en saber que había existido.

Ryou asintió con la cabeza - si, aunque es una pregunta tonta... Si ambos estamos aqui es por qr sabemos de su existencia - él respondió encongiendose de honbros. 

Harry seguía mirando a su alrededor y asintió vagamente - que es eso...? - Preguntó Hermione, dando un paso cauteloso también.

Ron trató de tirar de ella hacia atrás, silbando - Podría ser peligroso - pero Hermione recuperó su brazo y lo arrastró detrás de ella con un estridente - Ronald!

Ryou sabía que su nerviosismo era evidente en toda su cara, y probablemente estaba temblando un poco. Había personas en la habitación privada de el y sus amigos, personas en el único lugar al que fuero para alejarse de todos en Hogwarts. Era como si alguien irrumpiera en la Fortaleza de la soledad de Superman... O que Joey y Tristan invadieran el castillo en miniatura de Bakura la última vez que jugaron Monster World Qué estaban haciendo allí y cómo entraron?

De pronto Harry tomó una tarjeta de Duel Monsters y la giró varias veces, examinando el reverso y el frente, Ryou hizo una mueca en cuanto vio que era - Cambio de corazón - leyó en voz alta.... Uno de los monstruos que Ryou no habia podido contactar por culpa de Yami.

Las manos de Ryou se apretaron aterrorizadas por su tarjeta, pero Harry la volvió a poner gentilmente, y Ryou suspiró aliviado de que la tarjeta no estaba dañada - Juegos? - Preguntó Hermione -Vienes mucho aquí, Bakura?

Anou ... preferiría que me llamaras Ryou, es ma facil ya que Akefia prefiere ser llamado Bakua - dijo con timidez - Y sí, vengo aquí a menudo, con mis amigos varias veces a la semana a decir verdad, pero no suelo quedarme aquí tan tarde... Asi que podria ser asi que no nos encontramos nunca, ustedes vienen siempre a esta hora?

Ante la pregunta los tres se miraron entre ellos... Hermione miró a Harry, quien miró a Ron, que estaba mirando a Hermione. Ryou podría haber encontrado chistoso eso, pero de repente se le ocurrio que lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, no parecían querer hablar de ello... Ryou entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, Estaban haciendo algo que podría meterlos en problemas?

Entonces, con qué frecuencia vienes aquí? - Ryou preguntó con suspicacia, era claro que no venian a menudo, si nunca se habían encontrado antes, pero él quería ver qué dirían a que harian. Hermione miró a los demás antes de dar un paso más cerca - No venimos a menudo, de verdad. Solo... de vez en cuando

Bueno, supongo que puedes ver lo que hacemos yo y mis amigos aquí - dijo echando un vistazo a la mesa de Monster World donde Harry y Ron estaban parados, mirándolo con fascinación mal disfrazada - todos nosotros solo jugamos o practicamos - explico. Detrás había una estantería llena de libros de hechizos y novelas de terror. El tablero de ajedrez al lado todavía estaba sentado en jaque mate desde la última vez que Ryou había perdido con Bakura - Pero... para qué necesitarías la habitación? - preguntó curioso.

Realmente no mucho - dijo Hermione evasivamente.

Ryou se animó. - Es un secreto? - preguntó aunque se arrepintio al instante.

Ron se apartó de la mesa y regresó al lado de Hermione con los brazos cruzados frente a él pareciendo disgustado con el Hikary, Lo siento - dijo el pelirrojo - Pero si es un secreto solo de nosotros... Verdad, Harry?

Erm, sí - dijo Harry. Para entonces, había llegado hasta la mesa de ajedrez. Unos cuantos pasos más serpenteantes, y él estaba frente a la pequeña mesa que tenia unas cartas hrchas cenizas, el pelinegro tomo el as y este se desmoronó en sus dedos.

Ryou miro eso con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando recordo lo mal que le habia salido uno de sus hechizos... Era un escudo protector y salio fue una explosio que quemo todo sobre la mesa - Ese no fue mi mejor trabajo - explico simplemente y se dio la vuelta, fingiendo haberse olvidado del asunto del secreto, e hizo una línea entre las cenizas con el dedo distraidamente.

Todos se miraron de pronto como si estuvieran ansiosos por que se fuera, y pronto asi que le sonrió un poco a Harry, intentando que toda esta situación fuera menos incómoda.  
Los acontecimientos de los últimos días y semanas todavía los recordaba como si hubieran sucedido hace solo unas horas, pero al mismo tiempo estaban extrañamente embotados. Estar aquí, hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione, fue un poco extraño, y ciertamente surrealista, pero al mismo tiempo, también fue esclarecedor, a pesar de que se dijo poco de las consecuencias reales que esta reunion tendria.

Tal vez fue extraño para Ryou tratar de juzgarlos por la forma en que lo trataron cuando todos se tomaron por sorpresa mutuamente despues de no haberse mirado siquiera en todo ese tiempo, aunque todavía estaba enojado con Draco por todo eso en el partido... Pero parecía que todas las demas personas y Slytherins pensaban que Ryou nunca se enojaría con la familia por mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando Draco tenía la sensatez de mantenerse alejado y dejarlo pensar en sus propios términos. Aunque si tomaba en cuenta que estaba actuando peor últimamente hacia los Gryffindors cuando pensó que Ryou no estaba mirando... Cosa que estaba empezando a molestar a Ryou, lo que hacía mas difícil perdonarlo.

Pero ya se estaba cansando de todo, las peleas y disturbios en esta estupida escuela... Por eso es que el mismo habia decidido hacer las paces el mismo con sus amigos, ya eran demasiadas las peleas y dolores que habia sufrido en tan poco tiempo. Aunque despues meditaria sobre eso ahora estaba resolviendo este enigma que habia con el trio y lo que estaban haciendo aqui ahora. Podia ver claramente que esquivando las reglas, se daba cuenta de ello por que la única otra vez que había visto una aptitud parecida fue cuando Tristán y Joey se habían metido en algún tipo de travesura y sabían que estaban cerca de ser atrapados.

El ya no sufria tanto de esos males si alguna vez queria hacer una travezura ya que Bakura se habia encargdo de enseñarle a Ryou a mantener una cara seria para no ser descubiertos en esos casos.... Bueno algunas veces le funcionaba al pobre Hikary, ya que Ryou esperaba que él tuviera la cara seria en este momento e intentaba proyectar un exterior tranquilo. Dentro, era una bola de tensión y nerviosismo, ya estaba pensando que las mariposas en su estómago tenían mariposas propias pensado que estaban haciendo el trio aqui.

Conn todas las reglas que habia ahora, especialmente con las nuevas que se instituyen todo el tiempo, cuál era la regla que estaban rompiendo, para ser tan asustadizos y reservados con Ryou? No podía ser solo que estaban nerviosos de él, verdad? Estaban a escondidas por el pasillo del tercer piso tratando de entrar en una habitación que muy pocas personas conocían. Este secreto no podría limitarse a Ryou, de lo contrario se habrían quedado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Y luego recordo... La última vez que los tres actuaron asi fue cuando se encontraron con esos otros estudiantes en la taberna de Hogsmeade, los de casi todas las casas excepto Slytherin. En este punto tambien recordo y entedio muchas cosas... Como el por que inmediatamente después de ese día, el profesor Umbridge había prohibido las reuniones de estudiantes. No había notado la conexión antes, por supuesto, pero ahora...  
Cuál era la única cosa que Umbridge no toleraría? ¿Cuál era la única cosa a la que se opondría con tanta vehemencia que evitaría todas las organizaciones estudiantiles a favor de que una en particular no sucediera?

Qué estaban intentando hacer el mismo Ryou y todos sus amigos en esta habitación no cinco minutos antes? Estudiantes practicando hechizos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o probablemente cualquier hechizo - Estás practicando magia aquí, ¿verdad? - aseguro Ryou de repente y en un impulso, al darse cuenta de que lo que hizo sus ojos se abrieron y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado para no ver a nadie en particular.

Q-qué? - tartamudeo Hermione, riéndose un poco - No estamos- quiero decir, ¿por qué tu...

Bueno, no sé cómo es en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Gryffindor, pero para Slytherins, no podemos hacer nada. A veces trato de practicar aquí pero... es realmente difícil hacerlo sin otras personas con las que practicar. Las cartas son un accidente parcticando un hechizo... - explico gesticulando ligeramente. Las tarjetas habían sido víctimas involuntarias, pero no obstante víctimas.

Buen tambien sabia que eso era lo que hacian ya que habia espiado la reunion completa hace tanto tiempo con su Kura, no es que fuera a decirle eso claro - Pero hay tres de ustedes, así que probablemente puedan venir aquí y practicar juntos cuando lo deseen. Y ustedes tres han estado aquí en Hogwarts tanto tiempo, estoy seguro de que tienen muchos amigos con los que también pueden practicar - para este punto habai un toque de tristeza en su sonrisa - Estoy un poco celoso de ustedes, si eso es lo que están haciendo...

Hermione miró a Harry, entrecerrando los ojos cuestionadoramente... El pelinegro se encogió de hombros sin respuesta y Ron articuló "no" frenéticamente y sacudió la cabeza. Eso pareció endurecer la resolución de Hermione, y ella agarró la mano de Ryou y lo sacó de la habitación.

Hermione! - Ron se quejó mientras él y Harry la seguían.

Qué? A dónde vamos? - Ryou preguntó nerviosamente cuando llegaron al pasillo.

Confía en mí - dijo Hermione, aunque fue realmente más para los demás que al mismo Ryou. Ella pisoteó adelante y atrás frente a la puerta varias veces hasta que la forma cambió ligeramente. Lo abrió, entró rápidamente y regresó en cuestión de segundos con un trozo de pergamino ligeramente doblado - Harry, ¿tienes una pluma? - preguntó, pasando los dedos sobre el pliegue para que no se arrugase y se quedara quieto.

Todo lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino estaba oculto ahora, excepto la pulgada más o menos en la parte inferior que se dejó en blanco. Harry sacó una pluma ligeramente rizada y una pequeña botella de tinta de su bolso - Firma, y te diremos lo que quieres saber - prometió Hermione, colocando el pergamino doblado en la pared y sosteniendo la pluma.

Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Ron preguntó, indignado pero ella lo ignoró.

Ryou se mordió el labio y miró entre los tres y el pergamino, si mal no recordaba este pergamino habia estado en esa reunion... Pero que era exactamente no sabia realmente, pero lo que sea que tenga estaba sospechosamente oculto, excepto por los indicios más insignificantes de otras firmas que se asomaban desde el fondo. Los nombres eran imposibles de leer, pero claramente había más personas que solo los tres que estaban frente a él. El pergamino fue ciertamente largo...

Importaría si lo firmara? Ryou no podía pasar tiempo con los Gryffindors sin incurrir en la ira de la Casa Slytherin. Los Slytherins no fraternizaron con los Gryffindors, y ciertamente no se hicieron amigos de ellos, Ryou estaba realmente indesiso sobre si firmar o no... Todo esto podria ser una trampa ahora que lo pensaba pero. Miro a Hermione y no vio mas que el mismo tipo de nerviosismo e indecision que el mismo tenia esa que eso le convencio de que nada saldria mal, asi que sonriente firmo.

Una pequeña cantidad de magia que acostumbraban a usar estos magos, tan sutil que la mayoría de las personas no lo habrían notado a menos que estuvieran acostumbrados a un tipo de magia muy diferente como el, ondularon sobre Ryou, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral mientras lo bañaba. Era una promesa de meñique multiplicada exponencialmente en poder, simple y elegante. No se lo digas a nadie... Y eso fue todo.

Es eso todo lo que tenía que hacer? - pregunto Ryou mirando a la chica algo cohibido.

Hermione sonrió y abrió la puerta una vez más - pues si, eso es todo - respondio la chica. Ella desdobló el pergamino y se lo mostró. Él comenzó a leerlo mientras ella continuaba hablando. Estamos practicando magia aquí. Pero no puedes contarle a nadie al respecto. Al firmar ese pergamino, aceptaste mantenerlo en secreto, y si le cuentas a alguien... bueno, conoces a una chica llamada Eloise Midgen?

No...? - dijo Ryou confundido, levantando la vista por solo un segundo.

Bueno, no importa entonces - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa terriblemente agradable. Los dedos de Ryou se convulsionaron asustado... Él dahia reconocer una amenaza cuando escuchó una

El ejército de Dumbledore? - preguntó aunque el ya sabia el nomrbe de este grupo.

Una broma - dijo Harry - Iba a llamarse la Asociación de Defensa... Pero lo llamamos DA

Ryou se asomó por la puerta abierta para ver que habian convocado los chicos y su boca cayó antes de que Harry terminara. Fue absolutamente perfecto para practicar magia.  
Justo al otro lado de la puerta, los juegos y cosas que antes habian en la habitacion habían sido reemplazados por artilugios y juguetes, objetivos y libros de hechizos, e innumerables cojines para volver a caer en caso de que un hechizo saliera mal. La habitación ahora también era varias veces más grande de lo que había sido.... Mucho espacio para el entrenamiento.

Es increíble - Ryou respiró. Dio un paso vacilante más adentro para poder apreciar bien el lugar. Las estanterías, que eran extrañamente similares a las que había estado en su propia habitación, ahora estaban llenas de libros de hechizos defensivos, maleficios, maldiciones y demás - Pero... por qué quieres ...

No es como si pudieras decírselo a alguien ahora... Bueno, supongo que podrías, pero... - Hermione se detuvo, y Ryou captó la esencia de eso, mirándola con un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Ella seguía sonriendo - pero eso no sera lo mejor para ti, creeme...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...
> 
> Ya sabes que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen... Asi que ha leer!!

Despues que Ryou habia pasado un rato mirando sus alrededores pregunto - Estás practicando esta noche?

Lo estábamos planeando - respondio Harry - Te vas a quedar? Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo los demás te tomarán estando aqui...

Puedo quedarme en la esquina más lejana, si no te importa que me quede. Yo... probablemente no podré hacer ninguno de los hechizos defensivos de todos modos. Todavía estoy leyendo libros de tu tercer año en esta materia, y aun no puedo hacer ni eso... Pero solo mirar podría ayudar - murmuro Ryou pensativo - Quién está enseñando a tu grupo? Dumbledore?

Harry esta enseñando - gruño Ron - Y si no te gusta, puedes irte

Sorprendido, Ryou parpadeó y se volvió hacia Harry sin importarle el tono tosco del pelirrojo - Estás enseñando? ¡Debes ser realmente bueno, entonces! - exclamo sonriendo con su sonrisa más encantadora.

Harry al instante se vio avergonzado por lo que dijo, y Hermione se parecía mucho a un gato contento - _sabia que el chico no es tan malo para ser un Slytherin..._

Media hora más tarde, Ryou estaba sentado en un cojín en la esquina de la habitación con sus criaturas rodeandolo mientras observaba nerviosamente a la gente que entraba, Ron y Hermione estaban ocupados colocando más cojines alrededor de la habitación, y Harry saludó a los recién llegados cuando llegaron.... Aunque rapidamente se dio cuenta de que esto era una muy mala idea, el casi podía sentirlo, cada vez que alguien nuevo lo notaba sentado en la esquina. Sus miradas eran pesadas, cargadas de sospecha y desconfianza, algunas directas y descaradas, otras un poco más reservadas al respecto.

No ayudó que usara la brillante bufanda verde y la corbata de la casa Slytherin, y Ryou estaba seguro de que su cabello blanco tampoco es que era tan comun que se diga. Aunque estar en esta habitación le recordo esa sensación distinta que había pensado que ya había terminado, esa sensación de los ojos de todos sobre él.... Aquell que habia recibido cada vez que sebhabia cambiado de escuela, miradas que le demostraban que no pertenecia alli, el recién llegado, el extranjero.

Podría agregar otros nuevos a la lista "Rival" "Amenaza"... Una casa diferente, alguien que podría regalar las reuniones secretas y hacer que todos en esta sala obtuvieran una detención, o algo peor. Fue horrible... Había pensado que sería una buena idea. Nunca en un millón de años pensó que tanta gente estaría involucrada, y ciertamente no que cada uno de ellos lo estaría mirando tan obviamente con odio no disfrazado. Esto fue definitivamente un error. Tal vez si se escabulle ahora, podría olvidarse de esto, fingir que nunca sucedió y no contarle a nadie al respecto. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es ...

Hola Ryou! - dijo de pronto una voz soñadora a su lado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos haciendolo saltar - estas aqui!

Oh, bueno, sí... - murmuro Ryou, tratando de frenar los latidos rápidos de su corazón mientras miraba a la chica que estaba frente a él - hola Luna, como estas?

Ella le sonrio batiendo suavemente el cabello rubio ondulado y usando su inconfundible collar de abridores de cerveza de mantequilla alrededor de su cuello - yo he estado bien no te preocupes, veo que tambien esta acompañado - menciono señalando a las criaturas que la miraban y principalmente a la pequeña Kitsune que rasguñaba suavemente sus rodillas para llamar su atencion.

Danyra! Ven para aca, no vaya a ser que te pierdas o hagas molestar a alguien - regaño Ryou levantandose y cargando a la pequeña que se revolvia para ser dejada de nuevo en el suelo, pero el Hikary fue firme al respecto... Temia que alguno de estos chicos que parecian odiarle lastimaran a la pequeña.

Dejala, solo quiere jugar conmigo - ella sonrió, y tenía la cualidad distinta y onírica de alguien cuya cabeza estaba en las nubes - Estás aquí para practicar también? Pensé que los Slytherins no estaban permitidos aqui, pero supongo que no... O solo eres un caso especial?

Un caso especial - respondio encogiendose de hombros y desviando la mirada, tratando de no dejar que sus emociones se mostraran en su rostro. Los otros Slytherins estaban actuando como monstruos últimamente, y fue francamente vergonzoso. Ryou sabía que muchas escuelas tenían rivalidades y cosas por el estilo, pero esto lo llevó al extremo, y lo odiaba.

No tenía idea de si los demás realmente estaban actuando así porque querían hacerlo, o si solo eran los roles que debían desempeñar como casas opuestas. Por mucho que Ryou esperaba que fuera lo último, simplemente no estaba seguro.  
La puerta se abrió una vez más, esta vez con otra cara familiar. Luna sonrió y llamo a Ginny Weasley para que viniera con ellos. Una extraña y agitada tensión se acumuló en la garganta de Ryou cuando ella se acercó, el aun recordaba como esta le habia gritado ese dia despues del partido.

Ryou! Qué haces aquí? - pregunto la peliroja en cuanto llego... No había nada acusador en su tono, solo curiosidad genuina. Ryou se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado nerviosamente. Todo sucedió muy rápido, incluso él apenas lo entendió, ciertamente no sabía qué decir.

Ginny pareció notar su incomodidad, tal vez fue porque ella también parecía incómoda.  
Despues de un rato de esliencio ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro - Ryou ... he estado queriendo disculparme por lo que dije el otro día. Después me sentí horrible, y sé que no está bien, pero estaba molesto y enojado y...

Está bien - interrumpio Ryou rapidamente - Si alguien necesita disculparse, soy yo. No debería haber estado en tu camino, y las emociones de todos estaban alborotada ese dia... Es mi culpa - Bajó la cabeza por costumbre, y no levantó la cabeza por un largo momento.

Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, Ginny parecía confundida - No, Ryou, realmente no es...

Si lo es Ginny, bo te preocupes - dijo Ryou, mirando hacia otro lado

Que pasó? - Luna preguntó.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, mirando muy arrepentida - Le dije algunas cosas a Ryou después de que Harry fue expulsado del equipo de quidditch, y no fueron muy amables

"No estaba prestando atención a dónde iba y me tope con Ginny y la derribé, y ella ya no estaba contenta con lo que había hecho mi casa... Es mi culpa - explico Ryou - No debería haber estado en ese pasillo de todos modos

Ginny hizo una mueca de incredulidad - Ryou, siempre te hechas la culpa de las cosas? - Luna preguntó.

Ryou frunció el ceño - No, por supuesto que no, yo... - Se interrumpió de repente sin saber que decir - Bueno, a veces lo hago... - corrigió, deseando que el piso pudiera tragárselo. Quizás a veces trató de soportar más fallas que era estrictamente necesario, pero...

Ginny extendió su codo hacia Ryou - Sabes qué? Olvida todo eso y vamos a practicar - dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente, sin duda en un intento de disipar la incomodidad que era casi palpable en el aire - Practica conmigo y Luna

Ryou lo miró sin comprender por un segundo, esta era una segunda oportunidad para el... Una nueva oportunidad de dejar atras el pasado. Ginny siempre había sido amable con Ryou, incluso después de haber sido nombrado Slytherin, mientras que otros lo habían juzgado por lo que vieron, fue Ginny quien miró más allá de todo eso. Era solo Ryou y eso fue agradable.

No... no me salen esos hechizos muy bien Ginny... no me quiero interponerme en tu camino - murmuró, tratando de mantener la sensación de esperanza baja y fuera de la vista. Echó un vistazo a Ginny a través de su flequillo.

Si tienes problemas con la magia defensiva deberias practicar, ademas no podrás esconderte para siempre en ese rincón - dijo la pelirroja intentando arrastrarale - Vamos! Insistimos... Verdad, Luna?

Luna asintió letárgica ya que tenia a Danyra siendo mimada en sus brazos y Ginny seguía esperando con una suave sonrisa, Ryou sonrió contento y unió los brazos con ella - Bueno, si realmente no te importa... me encantaría

También extendió un brazo hacia Luna, y los tres marcharon hacia el centro de la habitación con las criaturas siguiendoles alegremente, todos estaban felices a pesar de las miradas parpadeantes que giraron en su dirección. Solo que ahora que Ginny y Luna estaban allí, sus miradas parecían saltarse en el momento en que Ryou los notó. Pero a pesar de que había menos miradas descaradas, Ryou tenía la sensación de que había más gente mirándolo que antes. Sabia que tenían todo el derecho de estar nerviosos... No se sabía qué haría el lobo en medio de ellos, y fue el primer instinto de la gente ser cauteloso, aunque debia abmitir que se estaba vovliendo molesto.

Saben que firmé el contrato,  
no? - Ryou mencionó suavemente - No... no puedo decirle a nadie lo que sucede aquí

Ginny le envió una sonrisa comprensiva - Hermione ya me dijo que lo hiciste, pero no estaba realmente preocupada por eso. Para mucha gente aquí, esto es más que un lugar para practicar para los OWL. Esto es serio. Y no pareces el tipo de persona que nos quitaría esto a todos - dijo de repente, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario - Ryou no se lo vas a decir a nadie, verdad?

Sintiendo el peso de más de una docena de ojos nuevos, Ryou intentó esconderse en el cuello de su túnica mientras asentía mansamente - Sí, no se lo diré a nadie... Aunque puedo podrian aceptar tambien a mi yami?... Y tambien el resto de los chicos podeian querer unirse

Despues hablaremos sobre eso - dijo Ginny sonriendo contenta y Ryou asintio dejando a sus criaturas en un rincon donde podia abservarles mientras practicaba.

Hubo un prolongado momento de silencio, antes de que Harry se aclarara la garganta con torpeza - Ejem, bueno, er... Empezamos entonces?

La sala se calmó rápidamente después de eso, Harry comenzó a hablar sobre el hechizo Impediment, parecía un poco vacilante al principio, pero rápidamente aumentó su confianza cuanto más hablaba. Y resultó que, cuanto más hablaba Harry sobre el hechizo Impediment, más convencido estaba Ryou de que Harry realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Había una sensación de experiencia en sus explicaciones, definitivamente el habia hecho eso.

Poco a poco Harry comenzo a enseñar en serio, y era exactamente como Ginny había dicho: había algo más que solo practicar para los exámenes o mejorar las habilidades. Estos niños estaban entrenando para un propósito más elevado: poder defenderse a sí mismos y a aquellos que les importaban cuando contaba.

Cuando se separaron para practicar el hechizo entre ellos, Ginny y Luna arrastraron a Ryou a un área acolchada cerca de la pared del fondo - Está bien - dijo Ginny, sacando su varita - Crees que puedes hacerlo, Ryou?

Ryou hizo una mueca, dejando que sus dedos revoloteen a lo largo de su propia varita plateada - Bueno, yo... tal vez deberías probarlo primero... - murmuro inseguro.

Todos se equivocan las primeras veces, y Harry se asegura de que todos puedan hacerlo bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa - dijo Luna para tranquilizarlo.

Ryou se sonrojó un poco, esa era una de sus preocupaciones, pero no todo. Dudaba de su habilidad para lanzar el hechizo despues de que Yami sellara parte de su magia, sí, pero aún más que eso... qué pasaría si pudiera lanzar el hechizo? Qué pasa si Ginny o Luna se lastimaron? Qué pasa si el hechizo fracasó y golpeó a Ryou? Qué pasa si alguien no caia sobre el cojín, o peor, qué pasa si...

Ryou, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Ginny con una ceja arqueada al verlo comemzar a palidecer.

Si! Estoy bien, solo que... - dijo sin convicción - Cuál fue el hechizo?

Impedimenta - dijo Luna, agitando su varita lánguida para demostrarle al Hikary y un cojín voló hacia atrás por el aire.

Ginny asintió con entusiasmo al ver eso - bien hecho!

Después de eso, practicaron con los cojines por un tiempo, y por eso, Ryou se alegró. Ginny captó el hechizo lo suficientemente rápido, y después de que la pelirroja corrigió su pronunciación una o dos veces, finalmente lo consiguió también. Hermione se detuvo por un momento y habló en voz baja con Ginny mientras Ryou seguía practicando con Luna, y cuando se fue, Ginny decidió que habían practicado lo suficiente en los cojines... Era hora de hacer el hechizo de verdad.

Se organizaron en un triángulo, con las varitas listas. Ryou se mordió el labio - Estas seguro acerca de esto? - preguntó temeroso.

Por supuesto! - Dijo Ginny - Puedes hacerlo, Ryou... No te preocupes! Luna, te importa si voy primero?

Adelante - dijo, moviéndose para pararse frente a una gran cantidad de cojines.

Ginny agitó su varita y grito - Impedimenta! - El hechizo brillante golpeó a Luna en el pecho, y la envio volando sobre los cojines, inmovilizada - Ups! - exclamo Ginny, encogiéndose un poco por el poder del hechizo - Lo siento, Luna!

Luna comenzó a reír cuando la inmovilización se desvaneció - Eso fue divertido! - chilló la chica, atrayendo algunas miradas de todos en el lugar y claramente no le importo lo más mínimo.

Ryou la vio levantarse del cojin, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente Fue divertido? Se pregunto confuso... Ella simplemente cayó de espaldas sobre los suaves cojines que cubrían el suelo... La curiosidad de Ryou se despertó de repente... Quería probarlo a continuación.

Ginny sonrió - Entonces te toca a ti? - Luna asintió mientras se levantaba - Listo, Ryou? - pregunto girandose hacia el Hikary.

Ryou sonrio algo nervioso pero con ganas de intentarlo y se paro frente a los cojines cerrando sus ojos, estaba tan concentrado que el hechizo golpeó sin previo aviso, su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus miembros se bloquearon en su lugar. Cayó hacia atrás sobre los cojines como una caída de confianza, y sintió que se hundía en ellos fue genial. Ginny chocó los cinco con Luna mientras Ryou se sentó lentamente, sonriendo.

Eso fue realmente... muy divertido - dijo volviéndose hacia Ginny, que estaba parada frente a los cojines ahora, lista para que Ryou practicara esta vez.

Impedimenta! - Ryou lo hizo y Ginny se congeló por un segundo, tambaleándose hacia atrás y descongelando a la mitad de su caída, por lo que estaba riendo mientras golpeaba los cojines. Si bien su hechizo había sido un poco más débil que los demás, pero había funcionado... Ryou estaba realmente eufórico con el resultado. Practicó con las dos chicas por el resto del tiempo, Harry recorrió la habitación, asegurándose de que todos pudieran hacer el hechizo, y en su mayor parte, los demás parecían hacerlo con tiempo y práctica. El último en conseguirlo fue Neville, pero incluso él logró congelar a Hermione al final de la sesión.

Hasta que finalmente, era hora de abandonar el lugar, y a petición de Hermione, escalonaron sus salidas para que no todos inundaran los pasillos justo antes del toque de queda. El espero con Ginny y Luna hasta que fuera su turno, charlando y riéndose con ellos más fácilmente que cuando estaba con Yugi y los demás, hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse. El les dijo a Harry y compañia que se quedaria en el lugar un momento mas... El usaria las sombras... Con mucho esfuerzo y dificultad para enviar a sus criaturas a la habitacion ya que no queria que nadie les viera, a lo que el trio dudoso y algo sospechoso accedieron. 

Ademas su dormitorio estaba en una diferente área del castillo para acompañar a cualquiera de ellos o que le acompañaran a el, Ryou era la única persona que tenía que hacer el viaje a las mazmorras ya que ningún otro miembro del grupo era de la casa Slytherin. Asi que suspiro y comenzo su camino a las mazmorras despues de haber enviado a sus criaturas al dormitorio, en cuanto llego a la sala comun era poco antes de las nueve en punto y ya tenia un bostezo en los labios del cansancio.

Pero se congelo cuando vio a Draco entrando y estuvo a punto de retroceder nuevamente cuando Draco habló - Ryou - dijo - por que estabas fuera hasta tan tarde?

Estudiando - respondio rapidamente Ryou, fingiendo otro bostezo cansando

Draco no le creyo pero fingio hacerlo - que estudiabas?

Algunos hechizos y encantamientos nada mas - respondio sabiendo que no era mentira realmente - llevas mucho tiempo aqui?

Estaba en mi habitacion hasta hace un rato - dijo Draco. Él inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia Ryou - Oye   
... Ya no estás enojado conmigo, verdad?

Ryou se congeló sin saber que decir - Uh... no? - respondio sin estar seguro realmente.

Draco sonrió, pero tenía una cualidad ligeramente lobuna - Excelente, Buenas noches, Ryou

.... Buenas noches Draco... - murmuro el Hikary mirando como el rubio se iba del lugar

Ryou se quedo un momento donde esta asimilando todo lo que le habia sucedido hoy antes de de darse la vuelta para irse el mismo a su habitacion con lentitud sin dejar de pensar... Draco es familia, había pasado suficiente tiempo desde que sucedió el partido paa que pensar en ello ya no doliera. Ryou sabía que no debería estar enojado con su primo todavía, pero entonces por qué Ryou todavía sentía esa pequeña chispa de resentimiento cada vez que Draco hablaba?

Por qué se sentía así? No puede ser normal. Tal vez solo estaba siendo irracional sobre todo esto, exagerando ante algo que nunca debería haber sido una gran cosa en primer lugar. Pero, si ese fuera el caso, no debería sentirse mejor al decirle a Draco que ya lo había superado?  
Tal vez fue porque obviamente no lo había superado. Ademas de que el rubio no estaba haciendo ningun merito paea que Ryou le perdonara, este seguia siendo igual o peor que antes con los demas miembros de las casas y lo peor es que creia que el Hikary no se daba cuenta.

Draco parecer tambien creia que el era tonto, bueno eso como que era un mal general, incluso su yami y amigos a veces pensaban que el era tonto y no se daba cuenta de las cosas... Acaso nadie entendia que el que el fuera inocente no significa que fuera un ignorante?

Hikary! Que demonios te tomo tanto tiempo!? - gruño la voz enojada de su yami y Ryou subio su mirada del suelo donde la tenia para verlo parado frente a la puerta de la habitacion de brazos cruzados - estaba muy preocupado por ti!

Perdon Kura - murmuro avergonzado... Mas que todo por no poderle decir que estaba haciendo.

Perdon nada! Ya es tarde y despues amaneces como un Zombie por la mañana - gruño tomando su brazo para arrastrarle hasta su dormitorio, Ryou noto que alguna de sus criaturas ya estaban acurrucadas juntas sobre la cama - ustedes dos quedense alli! Despues seran mimados por Ryou, el necesita bañarse para dormir

El par de dragones que estaban a punto se saltar para subirse a los hombros de Ryou gruñeron de inconformidad pero accedieron sin dejar de mirar al Hikary - Etto.. Kura, tambien envie a Lirty... Se la devolviste a Yugi?

No, ella hizo un nido en medio de Ritsy y Danyra asi que mañana que su "Madre" Yugi venga por ella - respondio su Bakura dejandole en el baño - apurate Hikary, tus mocosos y yo queremos acurrucarnos, hoy esta haciendo frio de mas!

Oh.. Asi que por eso Bakura parecia un gato arisco, el era muy poco resistente al frio... Eso era obvio despues de vivir en el desierto y ser un espiritud que no sufria de esas cosas pasar a estas tenperaturas casi congelantes era horrible para el. Ryou sonriendo todo el camino se baño y vistio con ropa abrigada, salio del baño y miro soltando ligeras risitas como Bakura se habia tomado la molestia de incluso abrigar a los "Mocosos" como el llamaba cariñosamente a sus criaturas... E incluso el mismo estaba casi hecho un capullo entre cobijas.

Muevete Hikary! - reclamo Bakura abriendo su capullo para hacerle un hueco.

Ryou sonriendo todo el camino se acosto junto al sintiendose un oso de peluche por la forma en que Bakura le abrazo... Y tambien se sintio colchon ya que unos ciertos Donna y Karma se acurrucaron encima de el, cabe resaltar que esos dos Dragones estaban bastante bien alimentados y crecian cada dia mas. Pero le dio igual, el estaba comodamente aplastado amorosamente y eso le encantaba.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Draco estaba en su habitacion meditando bastante, en su pecho habian varias cartas con la tinta verde esmeralda que acostumbraba a usar su familia para escribirle en secreto. Suspiro pesadamente para tomar la carta mas vieja que tenia...

_Draco Malfoy_

_Hijo espero que vayas bien en el trabajo que te encomende y que sean gran amigo de tu primo Lord Voldemord a estado preguntando mucho por el..._

_Es mas me preguntaba que si no podrias hacer que el niño viniera contigo en la vacaciones de invierno, asi conocera lo que es una verdadera familia magica y se olvidara de todo lo que ha conocido. Podriamos conseguir los permisos de su padre y todo para que se quede con nosotros para siempre, tu siempre has querido un hermano y esta podria ser tu oportunidad..._

_En fin, espero noticias..._   
_Tu padre, Lucius Malfoy_

El rubio suspiro dejando la carta a un lado con hastio, a decir verdad Draco no tenia ningun problema con esa idea de que Ryou se quedara con ellos, el realmente le habia tomado algo de cariño a su primo y extrañaba los momentos que habian pasado juntos. Pero su padre y familia eran primero, asi que seguiria con las ordenes, al menos si todo salia como sea que su padre queria tendria a su primo a su lado... Suspiro de nuevo extremadamente aliviado de haber obtenido un perdon a medias de Ryou, su padre no quedo nada complacido cuando le comento de la disputa que tuvo con el peliblanco.

Gruño con cansancio dejando la pila de cartas a un lado, mejor se iba a dormir y mañana arreglaria con Ryou, debia volver a formar una relacion con el chico para hacer feliz a su padre...

* * *

_Despues..._

El trio acabo de llegar a su sala comun despues de haber dejardo a Ryou dentro de la habitacion donde practicaban, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya no podian tener más charla ociosa entre ellos, todo lo que quedaba en cualquiera de sus mentes era el hecho de que Ryou Bakura, un Slytherin, posiblemente un traidor, posiblemente un espía, posiblemente un inocente en una situacion que no entendía, había pasado la noche aprendiendo un hechizo defensivo que potencialmente se puede usar con ellos o contra ellos, y lo peor del caso fue que no tenían idea de cuál de las dos opciones seria.

Todavía creo que fue una mala idea - comento Ron mosqueado.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero incluso ella parecía dudar un poco de sí misma - Lo tenía todo resuelto, Ron. Incluso si no estuviera seguro de lo que estábamos haciendo aquí, todo lo que habría requerido es que una palabra de esto saliera a Umbridge o Malfoy, y todo se arruinaría - explico Hermione tranquila - Él ... no puede hablar de nada de esto ahora

Pero lo ayudaste con magia! Ginny lo ayudó! Mi propia hermana ayudó al tipo! Ni siquiera quiero creerlo! - reclamo Ron sacudiendo la cabeza disgustado

Esa parte no fue mi culpa, asi que reclamales eso Ginny y Luna - respondió Hermione - Y de todos modos, fue solo hechizo pequeño Ronald, No es como si le estuviéramos enseñando maldiciones imperdonables!

Ron puso los ojos en blanco - no necesecitamos enseñarselos, todos ellos tienen amigos mortífagos que haran eso por nosotros

Harry - gimio Hermione buscando apoyo y volviéndose para mirarlo, al instantr la expresión de Harry era de alguien que acababa de ser arrojado debajo de un autobús - Qué piensas de esto?

Oh... er... bueno, realmente no le presté mucha atención a Ryou - dijo, avergonzado. Había estado preocupado por asegurarse de que todos pudieran lanzar el hechizo; no hubo mucho tiempo para vigilar a ninguna persona en la habitación, ni siquiera a la persona que probablemente debería haber sido observada.

Hermione suspiró, decepcionada de él - Lo que me pregunto es cómo sabía sobre la habitación

El dijo que los sus amigos Slutherin tambien conocian la habitacion, que iba a practicar todos con el - menciono en un gruñido Ron

El nada mas esta con las demas transferencias de Uagadou, ya ni siquiera se le ve junto a Malfoy nunca - dijo Hermino rondando los ojos

Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no estaba jugando tambien con Malfoy o con otro alguien en la Casa Slytherin? - Ron preguntó - Si Malfoy conoce la sala, no podremos seguir reuniéndonos allí, no si nos encontramos con él como nos topamos con Ryou! Todos sabemos que el batardo no va a firmar nada antes de salir corriendo con su papá o peor! Umbridge

Hermione parecía dudosa en cuanto escucho eso hasta que Harry por fin decidio intervenir - Probablemente el y el resto de las transferencias tropezaron con la sala por accidente - tranquilizo Harry - Tal vez estaban aburridos y querían jugar donde nadie les molestara y la puerta simplemente... apareció

Hermione asintió lentamente - Puede que tengas razón...

Ademas yo conoci a Ryou antes de todo esto y no me parecio tan horrible como los otros Slytherin, no creo que el diga nada sobre la DA... Bueno a nadie mas que a su pequeño grupo e incluso podria ser solo a ese otro peliblanco moreno - murmuro la ultima parte mas para si mismo - ademas hemos conocido tambien a Yugi y Grethel, ellos estan bien y son amables

Todos ellos esconden algo, estoy seguro de ello! - chillo Ron fastidiado - tiene serpientes igual que "El que no debe ser Nombrado"... Y el resto de criaturas raras que tiene tampoco son normales! Estoy seguro de que escucho gruñidos escalofriantes venir de la habitacion de Yugi y Grethel, quien sabe lo que escondan alli!

Grethel quiere ser una MagiZoologa en un futuro, ella tiene permiso de su propia escuela para tener todas las criaturas que quiera mientras no causen disturbios - explico Hermione rodando los ojos - y los demas tambien tienen bastantes permisos legales para tener criaturas extrañas, asi que eso no es indicativo para que sean magos tenebrosos

Chicos, tengo sueño - interrumpio Herry con cansancio - podemos ir a dormir y despues discutimos esto? Mantedrenos vigilado a Ryou y si no pasa nada nos convencenos de que el chico no es un mal Slytherin... Por primera vez conocemos un Slytherin que no es malo

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos pero accedieron, querian seguir discutiendo para llegar al fondo de esto pero tambien estaban cansados... Asi que cada uno se despidio para ir a sus dormitorios.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

En el Gran Comedor, Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban desayunando... Y Hermione como siemprr vigilante fue la que se dio cuenta de que Ryou no se veía por ninguna parte. Sospechando lo suficiente de Ryou, Hermione tocó el hombro de Harry y se lo señaló tan pronto como se dio cuenta - Harry, mira!

Qué? - pregunto despistado con un bocado de pan tostado en la boca

Dónde está Ryou? ella preguntó señalando cualquiera de las mesas.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco - Probablementese le hizo tarde, Mione... Eso sucede, ademas que te importa lo que haga una serpiente?

Yo solo... - comenzó Hermione, luego se interrumpió con el ceño fruncido - tengo un mal presentimiento con el... Pero al mismo tiempo sinto como si tenemos que ayudarlo de alguna forma... Eso tiene algún sentido?

No - dijo Ron muy en serio, antes de tomar un trago excesivo de su jugo de calabaza - Realmente no tiene ningun sentido, y menos si hacemos notar que hablamos de una tonta serpiente...

Solo porque seas un insensible no significa que el resto del mundo lo sea - murmuró Hermione - Piénsalo así. Hay algo que no nos estan diciendo ninguno de ellos... Obviamente, sea lo que sea, probablemente sea grande, o al menos lo es para todo ellos

Cómo te imaginas eso? - Pregunto Harry - Ni siquiera hablamos con cualquiera de ellos

Hermione se encogió de hombros - Bueno, porque si no fuera tan importante y secreto, probablemente nos habríamos enterado cuando estabamos todos en Grimmauld Place - Hermione fruncio el seño pensativa antes de decir - Incluso si no nos hubieran dicho qué era, si no fuera importante, no lo habrian estado luchando tanto para evitarnos y mantenernos en la oscuridad sobre lo que sea que se esten escondiendo....

Bueno, y si le preguntamos a Ryou sobre lo que sea que escondan? Tal vez nunca nos dijeron por que nunca surgió la oportunidad - Sugirió Ron, pinchando sus huevos distraídamente con un tenedor.

Harry frunció el ceño ante su jugo - no creo que sea asi de facil, especialmente si esto es tan importante como supone Hermione - explico seguro - Pero... si descubrimos lo suficiente sobre ellos - dijo, considerando las opciones.

Hermione asintió lentamente, pareciendo captar la idea de Harry - Eso podría funcionar! - ella dijo emocionada - si tenemos una idea de lo que esconden y los enfrentamos con pruebas no tendran de otra que aclararnos lo que falta! - Harry sonrio asintiendo suavemente de acuerdo.

* * *

_   
_ _Días_ _ después..._

Ryou tarareó suavemente para sí mismo mientras salia de su habitacion a la sala común de Slytherin. La Navidad se acercaba cada vez más, y los días parecían desdibujarse más y más rápido a medida que el período de otoño se acababa. Ya estaba soñando con el día en que finalmente saldria de la escuela.

Para el ese momento no llevaba lo suficientemente rápido, todavía estaba tarareando una melodía lenta y onírica cuando entró en la habitación, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando vio a su primo sentado alli en un sofa como si nada. Draco parecio notarle y subio la mirada para ver al Hikary - Ryou - dijo, sonriendo amablemente.

Con eso ambos perdieron preciosos segundos en bromas sin sentido y saludos que Ryou hizo sin pensar con esa sonrisa alegre aún en su rostro. Era un buen día, e incluso la vista de su primo no podía sacarlo de su buen humor.

Te ves mas feliz de lo usual, es por algo en especifico? - pregunto Draco

Ryou parpadeó antes de dejar que la sonrisa retomara su rostro - bueno, si de hecho estoy muy feliz ya casi es Navidad, los chicos y yo tenemos bastante planes para estas vacaciones

Hablando de las vacaciones - dijo Draco de pronto llamando la atencion de Ryou - Madre estaba preguntando si no querias pasara las vacaciones con nosotros, te haria bien compartir con la familia

Ryou se mordio el labio sin saber que decir, no queria hacer sentir mal a su primo... Pero tampoco queria ir a su casa con tantas historias extrañas que habia escuchado de los Malfoy - Draco me siento muy alagado con la propuesta, pero mis amigos y yo ya teniamos planes... Disculpame de verdad y prometo ir a visitarles en otra oportunidad

El rubio el miro con el ceño algo fruncido pero sabia que no podia obligarle o decirle algo malo sin que este volviera a molestarse con el - bueno... Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, pero si cambias de opinion me avisas para decirle a mis padres

Claro Draco, me saludas a Tia Narssisa - asintio el Hikary sonriente.

No hay problema - dijo Draco - de todas maneras Madre te querra dar un regalo, ella te quiere mucho aunque no lo creas por las tonterias que seguro has escuchado por alli

Ryou no pudo evitar un suspiro interno, aunque logró contenerlo lo suficientemente bien en la superficie - lo se Draco y aunque no la conozco bien supongo que debe ser buena persona si mmi madre era su amiga - dijo Ryou, aunque incluso él comenzaba a preguntarse si eso era tan cierto como alguna vez había creído.

Ryou suspiro se nuevo cuando el rubio se alejo, miro a su alrededor en la sala comun sin ver a nadie conocido, él no estaba tan cerca de los Slytherins como lo había estado antes. Solo hablaba con Draco de vez en cuando, saludaba a Blaise algunas veces cuando se topaban en los pasillos y Nott no contaba como el resto de la casa ya que no se juntaba con casi nadie. Y estaba seguro de que todo Slytherin pondria el grito en el cielo si se enteraban que seguia asistiendo a las reuniones de DA, el ya habia asistió a otras dos reuniones de DA durante las últimas semanas de clase, generalmente manteniéndose cerca de Ginny y Luna, que eran las únicas que siempre eran amigables con él.

No les habia comentado a nadie sobre el grupo para no traicionar la confianza que Hermione habia depositado en el, de verdad queria contarles ya que sabia ninguno practicaba de verdad en sus clases pero no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo con alguno del trio. Ni siquiera a Bakura le habia comentado algo, cosa que hacia extremadamente dificil las escapadas sin que este preguntara insistentemente a donde iba, aunque ultimamente no necesito salir a escondidas... Bakura ni siquiera pregunto a donde iba, simplemente le despidio dejandolo sorprendido y algo confundido.

Tambie habia que realtar que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, descubrió que había más personas que eran al menos amables con él, si no casi amigables. Ryou estaba empezando a conocer un puñado de Hufflepuffs por su nombre, así como un par de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws.  
Y a pesar de que estaba empezando a hablar con más personas de manera regular, de alguna manera, aunque nunca superaban los momentos que pasaba con Bakura esos eran sus favoritos.

Con Bakura, nunca hubo necesidad de cuestionarse y preocuparse por las cosas que dijo, como hizo con los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Aprender magia siempre fue divertido, pero discutir con su yami y sus criaturas al respecto fue igual de entretenido.

Los dias pasaron hasta que finalmente, el descanso estaba tan cerca que podía saborearlo. Ya estaban terminando sus planes el y sus amigos, todos se irian a Egipto en las vacaciones para que Ryou y Bakura conocieran lo que por cualpa de Yami no habian podido saber. Tramaron y planearon las cosas que harían durante el descanso con infinita emoción. Todo lo que quedaba eran tres días más de clases y una reunión de DA más, y luego serían libres.

La última reunión de DA fue quizás la más emocionante de todas, aunque no mas que las decoraciones festivas que cubrían la habitación, las cuales daban la ilusion de que algun amargado había comenzado a tratar de derribarlas. Y no solo eso, parecia que las decoraciones se movian y vibraban alegres por todo el lugar, algo que Ryou nunca habia visto pero que le encantaba.

Hoy estaban practicando un hechizo que el parecia particularmente mas espectacular que cualquiera, de toda la magia que Ryou había presenciado en estos últimos meses, esto era lo más parecido a la magia blanca genuina que Ryou había visto nunca, buena magia que nunca podría usarse por las razones equivocadas. Magia que expulsaría la oscuridad, solo hubo un problema para que Ryou lo usara... Requería un recuerdo feliz, el recuerdo más feliz que tenía una persona, y aunque Ryou trató de no pensar demasiado en ello durante el transcurso de su vida, había una cosa que era un inconveniente ahora mismo por no decir increíblemente horrible para pensar, y era que Ryou no podía pensar en una sola cosa a decir verdad.

A su alrededor, la gente se acostumbraba constantemente al hechizo, unos vagos e indistintos haz de luz se convirtieron en criaturas etéreas que se movían juguetonamente por la habitación. El Conejo de Luna saltó círculos alegres alrededor del Ciervo Patronus de Ginny, un Jack Russell Terrier ladró a una nutria mientras un majestuoso ciervo vigilaba toda la habitación. Y aun así, Ryou ni siquiera podía producir una pequeña pizca del hechizo - No puedo hacerlo - gruño Ryou frustrado.

Necesitas buscar un recuerdo más feliz - explico Ginny, antes de reírse de las payasadas del Mono Patronus de alguien. Ryou respiró hondo e intentó pensar. Obviamente, el día que conoció a Yugi y la pandilla no fue lo suficientemente feliz. El día que nació su hermana creó la mayor cantidad de cosquillas, pero incluso entonces, no fue suficiente... Tenía que haber algo, su vida no puede ser tan horrible como para que no tenga un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz para hacer esto...

Cerró los ojos... El recuerdo más feliz, el podría hacer esto! Suspiro cuando de pronto una voz parece susurrarle en su cabeza - _No puedo creer que ni siquiera yo te haga lo suficientemente feliz para que hagas este tonto hechizo... No sabia que era tan mal Yami y novio contigo..._ \- Ryou de golpe abrio los ojos y ahora fue cuando noto a Bakura mirandole desde la esquina de la habitacion, invisible e intangible para todos los que no portaban un objeto del milenio.

Ryou le sonrio divertido a Bakura cuando se le.ocurrio lo que seguramente haria este hechizo funcionae - Expecto Patronum!" gritó... La luz plateada brillante se reunió en la punta de su varita, expandiéndose en la nube más densa que Ryou había logrado crear toda la noche. Creció, extendiéndose más y más, más allá del tamaño de un gato, y siguio creciendo en una forma indistinguible aun... Hasta que en una pequeña explosion de luz aparecio la magestuosa figura de una paloma plateada reovoloteando por el lugar.

Tu Patronus es una paloma? Habria jurado que seria una serpiente - murmuro Ron haciendo que la paloma se girara a mirarle enojado.

Es una hembra - susurró para mas sí mismo, caminando hacia ella lentamente. Ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se acurruco mansamente contra el.

_Que pensaste Hikary? _\- pregunto Bakura sonriendo suavemente.

_Cuando me regalaste mi collar Kura, te amo_ \- respondio algo sonrojado.

_"Por que no me sorprende que algo tan puro, hermoso y manso como son las Palomas sea el Patronus de Master?" _\- murmuro Diamound que estaba junto a el invisible para todos - _"Cual es tu Patronus por cierto?"_

_"Un cuervo" _\- respondio rapidamente.

_Kura... Como sabias que estaba aqui?_ \- pregunto Ryou disimulando estar distraido con su ave para que los demas no sospecharan de su conversa.

_Mi inocente y dulce Hikary siempre supe que estabas aqui, de verdad pensaste que podrias ocultarme algo? _\- pregunto Bakura divertido - _te espero en el dormitorio, no tardes Ry_ \- con eso el espectro que era Bakura actualmente desaparecio dejando a Ryou negando con la cabeza resignado... Su yami era demasiado sobreprotector para su propio buen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que les espero en un proximo capitulo, y que amos sus comentarios mis amores!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Bakura bostezo cuando de repente su Hikari aparecio en la habitacion tremendamente sonrojado. El yami parpadeo estupidamente cuando sintió los remolinos de confusión y agitación que se arremolinaban dentro de la.mente de su Ryou, la curiosidad de Bakura se despertó al instante. Algo estaba mal con Hikari, molestándolo lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar la emoción de antes, pero no tan malo como para molestarlo genuinamente.

Su Yadonushi no dijo nada, simplemente dio pasos lentos y pensativos hacia la cama y se dejó caer boca abajo. Bakura se acercó a la cama, con la boca ligeramente torcida mientras intentaba decidir si realmente quería decir algo o no. Siempre podía echar un vistazo a la mente de su luz y mirar más de cerca, pero por alguna razón, siempre le molestó a Ryou cuando Bakura hizo eso. Algo sobre "invasión de la privacidad" o una tonteria asi.

Pero ciertamente era extraño, Ryou ya habia estado en la habitacion hace unos segundos, pero había regresado a la Sala del Requisito ya que había dejado algo atrás e iba a volver a buscarlo. Pero ahora, algo en él parecía... cambiar - te paso algo Ryou? - pregunto Bakura suspicaz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ryou subio un poco la cabeza pero luego la volvió a bajar, sonrojándose furiosamente. Bakura vio como se acurrucó sobre sí mismo y la vergüenza superó a las otras emociones,   
Bakura entrecerró los ojos con algo de fastidio, al pareer tendria que tomar medidas drasticas para saber que tenia su pequeña Luz - Si no quieres hablar, siempre puedo averiguarlo por mí mismo a travez del enlace - dijo Bakura algo malicioso - Y entonces no tendrías control sobre lo que hice y o vere alli

La cara enrojecida de Yadonushi se asomó por las sábanas una vez más - Eres malo - gruño e hizo un puchero

Tienes toda la razón - asintio Bakura con un guiño contento - Ahora.... Me vas a decir que tienes?

Bueno... - murmuró Yadonushi, mirando a todos lados menos a Bakura - Ettoo... Regresé a la Sala del Requisito, y... - Se detuvo sonrojado intensamente y no parecia tener ganas de hablar mas.

Estoy esperando - le apuro el yami ligeramente divertido por la aptitud de su Hikary.

El sonrojo de Hikari se puso más furioso - Yo... bueno, me preguntaba... ¿Alguna vez, ya sabes...

No... No lo se - bromeó Bakura - Dime para saber a que te refieres?

Observó las manos de Ryou empuñarse fulminandole ligeramente con la mirada, arrugando las sábanas de seda verde y plateada. Sin duda, Hikari lamentaría esa acción nerviosa más tarde, cuando volvió a mirar su trabajo y vio su ropa de cama desordenada. La sonrisa de Bakura se tensó - Alguna vez has.... Hecho... Etoo... "Eso" con alguien? - murmuro su Yadonushi finalmente inmensamente sonrojado.

Eso tomó a Bakura por sorpresa, arpadeó hacia su luz - Por supuesto que si, en el Antiguo Egipto no.sabia que existirias y tuve muchas experiencias... Aunque tengo curiosidad de saber, que hizo que preguntaras Ry?

A decir verdad... Bakura lo que mas deseaba en estos momentos era amarrar a su Hikary a la cama y atacar su cuerpo con toda el hambre que poseia por ese adorable y sexy cuerpecito. Tomarle a su antojo hasta volver al chico un desastre gimiente... Y ahora, aquí estaba su luz, preguntándole a Bakura si alguna vez había tomado a alguien antes. Una pregunta como esa no solo molestó a Bakura en áreas que hicieron la vida un poco más incómoda, si no que tambien trajeron pensamientos muy agradables pero nada buenos para salud mental.

Y lo peor es que Ryiu parecía ajeno a la agitación furiosa dentro de Bakura - Regresé a la habitación... - murmuro con la mirada puesta en el suelo - Abrí la puerta para entrar, pero cuando miré, vi a Harry y Cho, bueno... - Aquí hizo un pequeño gesto como para decir 'ya sabes'. "Eso" - o bueno... Me parecio que iba a comenzar....

Eres adorable... - dijo Bakura, y su labio se curvó ligeramente en una sonrisa. Por la forma en que Hikari lo dijo, habrías pensado que era la palabra más sucia imaginable. Tal vez para su luz, lo era. Osiris sabía que la luz de Bakura nunca antes habia hecho el amor de ninguna forma... Incluso el mismo Bakura se habia limitado a darle suaves y castos besos para no sobrecargar la inocencia de su preciosa luz.

Aunque ahora Bakura se sintió ligeramente divertida al pensar en como estaria de abrumada la inocente mentecita de su Ryou, se sentó en la cama en la cama junto a el para mirarle - Qué importancia tiene lo que haga Harry con su novia o amante?

Yo, bueno... me preguntaba... cómo iba eso... - se las arregló Ryou para preguntar sin desmayarse en el proceso, arrastrándose hasta el borde de la cama para sentarse junto a Bakura. Sus piernas colgaban del borde de la cama, sus dedos rozaban el suelo.

Bakura contuvo la risa y no tuvo éxito - Bueno, ya ves, en realidad hay muchos tipos diferentes y formas diferentes de...

No - dijo Ryou rapidamente, resoplando un poco aunque no miro a Bakura en ningun momento que hablo y su cara parecia a punto de explotar - E-Eso no es lo que quise decir. S-Solo quería saber c-cómo es, bueno... en realidad quiero e-experimentar que se s-siente... Tu eres mi yami y mi p-pareja... Ya lo has h-hecho asi que... B-Bueno podrias se a-amable conmigo y-y... 

La expresión de Bakura se puso en blanco, y en el lapso de una fracción de segundo, miles de pensamientos lograron correr por su mente. Y de esos mil pensamientos, uno saltó a la vanguardia de la mente de Bakura por encima del resto.... A la mierda! Una sonrisa perezosa cruzó su rostro. A la mierda la toda la reserva y el autocontrol que habia tenido para no violar a su Hikary... A la mierda todo!

Ryou estaba jugando con fuego, y Bakura disfrutó el riesgo que conllevaba posiblemente quemarse. Se inclinó hacia adelante sin dudarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados en un leve ardor y tomó la cara de su Ryou.  
Olvídate de los jodidos arrepentimientos que podria llegar a tener y recuerda los dias y todas esas semanas que paso imaginando el rostro de su luz sonrojado temblando violentamente en el colchon mientras Bakura le tomaba a su antojo.

Cualquiera que sea la reacción de su Ryou, ya no importaba. No hasta que Bakura lo intentó, y obtuvo este maldito deseo de su parte. Entró y besó a Ryou en la esquina de su boca, antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para evaluar la reacción de su luz. Había indecision en su rostro, confusión, puro nerviosismo por lo que el mismo se habia buscado. Pero no habia repulsión o molestia, nada mas esta alli sumiso a espera que Bakura hiciera lo que quisiera con el.

Bakura tomó eso como una señal para continuar, dejando que sus labios permanecieran por largos momentos. Lo mantuvo lo suficientemente lento y suave como para que Ryou no sintiera la necesidad, ni la compulsión de alejarse. Fue un destello de calor, una chispa de electricidad y una docena de otras metáforas para un sentimiento que era imposible de describir, especialmente para una persona como Bakura que nunca tuvo esa forma poética con las palabras. La urgencia en el beso era baja, como una profunda corriente subterránea que vibraba a través de ellos, reverberando a través del vínculo mental y brillando con fantasmas de luz y oscuridad, blanco y negro.

En segundos, todo terminó, Bakura alejándose antes de quedarse más de lo esperado.  
En el interior, se sintió victorioso al ver como su Hikary respiraba agitado y sus ojos se habian vidriado de placer... Al parecer ya era hora de subir el nivel. Miro significativamente a Ria y esta entedio lo que queria decir asi que gruño suavemente para no interrumpir la atmosfera que se habia creado haciendo que todos los cachorros y criaturas se aglomeraran a su alrededor.

En un pequeño destello de sombras las criaturas habian desaparecido a la casa de la madre de Ryou, dejando a Bakura sonriendo con algo de malicia mirando al pobre Hikary con hambre y a este nervioso totalmente a merced del mayor... Definitivamente esta noche iba a ser extremadamente divertida para Bakura, asi que para asegurarse de que no le interrumpieran su diversion coloco todas las protecciones magicas en la puerta antes de aprisionar a su Ryou contra la cama.

* * *

_A la Mañana siguiente..._

Bakura se iba despertando sientiendose absolutamente brillante, se estiro ligeramente y por primera vez desde que entro en esta escuela no sintio su espalda chocar contar algo peludo. Extrañado busco a sus criaturas por la habitacion sin moverse demasiado para no perturbar el sueño de su pequeña luz, y les vio a todos en la esquinita mas alejada de la cama acurrucados en una sola bolita. Bueno todos estaban acurrucados juntos mientras Ria les envolvia con su cuerpo protectoramente, incluso los dragones ya signicativamente grandes estaban acurrucados y usando de almohada a la brije "madre".

Bakura se termino de levantar sintiendose relajado y miro a su pequeño Hikary acurrucado en la cama, en segundos estuvo listo para clase y Ryou aun seguia profundamente dormido en la cama, sonriendo giro hacia Ria que ya estaba despierta pero sin moverse de su lugar para no despertar a los pequeños aun durmiendo - voy a clase, dentro de un rato vendre a traerle comida a Ry, cuidale que seguro se levantara dolorido

Un pequeño gruñido le dijo que no le gusto mucho eso pero que aceptaba - no fui brusco con el! Fui delicado y suave para que no se traumara, si le lastimo no querra volver a hacerlo y yo quiero mas del cuerpo de mi conejito

La brije le miro feo para resoplar sacudiendo la cola - no soy un pervertido Ria! Solo que Ryou es demasiado sexy para su propio bien!! - reclamo Bakura mirandole mosqueado.

La mirada en blanco de la criatura hizo que el yami bajara la cabeza en derrota - bueno si.... Soy un poco pervertido, pero es culpa de Ryou por ser tan sexy - otra mirada en blanco y Bakura chasqueo los dientes fatidiado - bien! Ya entendi, soy un pervertido de lo peor, me largo para no molestar mas!

Con eso Bakura salio del dormitorio con un fruncido en su rostro, el resto del dia paso relajado... Aunque Bakura en cuanto regreso tuvo que calmar a un recien desvirgado y dolorido Ryou que le reclamaba por su tracerito dolorido, muchos besos y abrazos fue lo que hizo el truco para que Ryou le perdonara... Ademas de una dotacion casi eterna de Creampuff para el Hikary.

* * *

_En la noche..._

Yugi por algun razon no podia dormir esa noche, el daba vuelta de un lado a otro teniendo una sensacion muy extraña en su cuerpo, su yami junto a el le veia y tenia esa misma sensacion incomoda recorriendole por todo el cuerpo - Yami... Que crees que este sucediendo?

Ni idea... Pero hay un descontrol en alguna de las almas de este lugar esta sumamente desequilibrada - murmuro el tricolor serio - deberiamos ir a ver quien es el que tiene el alma tan mal

No creo que a los demas Gryffindor les hagas mucha gracia que estes aqui - dijo Yugi sonriendo ligeramente - solo que seria mas facil ir a buscar a Ryou y Bakura, creo que seria mas facil con la ayuda de la Sortija del Milenio encontrar lo que buscamos

Es una buena idea - murmuro Yami levantandose de la cama - voy por el ladronde quinta y su Hikary

Un destello de sombras y unos minutos despues, teniamos a Yami de regreso en la habitacion con un malhumorado Bakura a cuestas junto a un somnoliento Ryou - ahora si puedes decirnos que carajos quieres para despertarnos a esta hora!?

Necesitamos que consigas la raiz de esta sensacion extraña en el aire, algo no esta bien aqui y tu deberias poder sentirlo Bakura - explico Yami serio

Bakura gruño un poco en fastidio pero no podia negar que si habia una sensacion ominiosa en el aire, de pronto el yami cambio a su forma espectral desapareciendo por la pared. El trio espero unos minutos tensos hasta que vieron aparecer de nuevo a Bakura que te - que esta pasado Kura? - pregunto Ryou en cuanto le miro llegar totalmente confundido, el no podia sentir nada por el sello que Yami le habia puesto.

Es Potter, esta convulsionando y temblando mientras duerme y su alma esta terriblemente desequilibrada, yo anteriormente habia sentido ese problema en el pero me habia olvidado de ello por otras cosas maa importantes - comento Bakura rapidamente - el era amigo de Ryou y estaba seguro de que en ese momento no le fuera gustado que escaneara el alma de su nuevo amigo, pero ahora creo que es urgente que Ryou tome la balanza del milenio y pese su alma contra la pluma de Ma'at, tenemos que ver cuan equilibrada tiene la luz y oscuridad en su corazon... O tambien podriamos usar el ojo para ver que ocurre en su cabeza

_Esto es Malo/Mierda!! _\- pensaron tanto Yami como Ryou a la vez, sabian que si Bakura se enteraba de lo que sucedio en el Reino de las Sombras hace algun tiempo la reaccion no seria nada bonita.

... Que sucede aqui...? Por que tanto ruido - murmuro Grethel llegando con apariencia de zombie 

Potter esta sufriendo un ataque de algun tipo y estamos discutiendo que haxer paa ayudarle - explico Yami rapidamente agradeciendo la interrupcion en su interior, asi Bakura se distraeria de su idea y no habria problemas.

Lastima que Bakura sea muy insistente en sus ideas y no tenga nada de paciencia - vamos de una vez Ryou, haremos esto rapido y nos regresamos para seguir durmiendo, tengo un sueño atroz y dejamos a todos los mocosos solos derrepente

Diamound esta en mi sala del alma y Anna se vino conmigo - informo mostrando a la serpiente escondida en su manga.

Bien, asi tendremos algo de apoyo - murmuro Bakura complacido - vamonos de una vez y arreglaremos este problema para volver a dormir

Pero Kura... - Ryou no pudo seguir hablando cuando fue jalado por su yami al reino de las sombras y de pronto aparecio en la que suponia era la habitacion de Harry ya que este estaba acostado sobre su cama dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Dame el ojo del milenio Hikary, mientras tanto tu usa la balanza del milenio para midas su alma - pidio/ordeno el yami serio.

Etoo Kura... Yo no se usar la balanza - murmuro cohibido mientras le entregaba la esfera, eso era cierto el no tenia ni idea de como usar esa cosa... Y su magia de sombras estaba sellada para colmo.

Solo tomala y deberia salirte instintivo - murmuro el yami mientras concentraba su propia magia en el orbe dorado, por unos minutos Bakura no dijo nada mas y Ryou se le quedo mirando con cuidado.

...... Ryou tienes que usar la balanza ahora, no se como carajos pero Potter tiene unida su mente a la de Voldy, es una union muy suave pero le esta afectando! - explico Bakura en cuanto abrio los ojos - Voldy tiene la mente hecha un verdadero desastre, tanto asi que no pude ver realmente que estaba sucediendo y si quieres ayudarle usa la balanza ahora que tienes a flote ese fragmento maligno, en cuanto lo detectes yo lo saco de Harry con el anillo para destruirlo

Ryou se mordio el labio con nerviosimo e iba a intentar usar la balanza sin saber que sucederia cuando el pelinegro se desperto de pronto con un sobresalto - Sr. Weasley no!!

Harry! Harry, calmate porfavor! - pidio Ryou habiendo olvidado todo lo anterior y se habia lanzado para calmar al sobresaltado chico.

U-Ustedes que hacen aqui?? - pregunto confundido y nervioso Harry.

Eso no es importante ahora - gruño Bakura molesto por haber perdido la oportunidad de destruir una parte de "Voldy" - dinos que carajos viste y te ayudaremos a evitarlo

... Como sabes que vi algo!!? - pregunto asustado Harry.

Te escuche gritar el apellido del pelirrojo idiota amigo tuyo asi que supongo que hablabas de su padre, muevete y dime que carajos le pasa al tipo antes de que me aburra, no soy precisamente amable para andar salvando gente y si me estoy ofreciendo deberias aprovecharlo - gruño el yami mirandole fastidiado.

Kura! No ves que esta alterado!? No le preciones - chillo Ryou mirandole feo.

De verdad pueden ayudarle? - pregunto Harry entre esperanzado y suspicaz.

Si, no tienes idea de lo que podenos hacer creeme - respondio apurado - asi que muevete y dime que el tiempo corre!

Via a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldermort morder al Sr. Weasley en el ministerio - informo serio

Bien, eso es todo lo que necesito saber, mientras tanto tu avisale al anciano ese Director y a todos los demas sobre esto - ordeno Bakura y antes de que Ryou se diera cuenta se vio envuelto en la sombras.

Kura! No me jales asi - gruño Ryou pero fue espectacularmente ignorado.

Llevame al ministerio de magia con Weasley Padre - ordeno Bakura de pronto y la sortija del milenio en su cuello cobro vida apuntando en una direccion de la negrura infinita del Reino de las Sombras.

De nuevo Ryu fue jalado y se vio esta vez en un luegar desconocido. Linternas oscuras colgaban a lo largo de las paredes y el fuego esmeralda ardía bajo en braseros alimentados por magia y un misterioso polvo verde. Parpadearon, se reflejaron y se refractaron a través de los chorros de agua que salían de las fuentes y las láminas de mármol negro pulido que formaban las paredes y los pisos, como pequeñas esferas blancas y verdes atrapadas en suspensión.

Pero esto, Ryou solo podía ver mientras Bakura caminaba, inspeccionándolo mientras avanzaban. Bakura dejó escapar un silbido bajo - este lugar si que es elegante elegante - comento - Bien. Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia, mi pequeña luz


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con otro capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenece asi que a leer!!

Tenemos que buscar al Weasley amor - ordenos Bakura a lo que Ryou asintio serio.

Pero Kura... No nos meteremos en problemas por habernos metido aqui asi? - pregunto Ryou de pronto preocupado.

No hay mucha seguridad esta noche, ya comprobe eso asi que no te preocupes - respondio Bakura jalandole.

Y mientras viajaban más profundamente en el Ministerio, Ryou se vio obligado a aceptar que si estarian bien, no había nadie alrededor, ni una sola alma. Si toda la noche fue asi entonces ni habrian incidentes.  
De repente, Bakura se congeló en su lugar, con el cuerpo quieto como un gato listo para saltar. En el otro extremo del pasillo, un hombre estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta.

Ryou a su lado parpadeo confundido hasta que vio bien al hombre - Eso es...? - tratando de ver mejor.

Bakura se enfocó mejor en la cara del hombre y el Hikary jadeo - Es! - Ryou lloró desde el interior de la sala del alma - Ese es el Sr. Weasley!

Me di cuenta Hikary - murmuro Bakura con los ojos entrecerrados de pronto las sombras comenzaron a girar entre sus dedos. You vio como Bakura hizo una pausa y bajó las manos por un segundo Ves eso también, no? - Susurro

Esa es Nagini? - Ryou preguntó cuando apareció desde la penumbra. Un cuerpo verde oscuro onduló como un charco de líquido que se extiende por el pasillo. Sus escamas brillaban tenuemente en la poca luz y arrojaban chispas de luz hacia las sombras con un ligero tinte verde.

Ambos vieron como Nagini se levantó ligeramente, moviendo su lengua por el aire para saborear todos los aromas que revoloteaban a lo largo de las corrientes frías mientras sus ojos se centraron en el señor Weasley. Como si sintiera el peligro, los ojos del Sr. Weasley se abrieron, la vista de la serpiente lo puso de pie, con la varita lista para defenderse.

No... - Ryou jadeo, el temor se instaló en su corazón cuando Nagini se tensó - No... no lo hagas No! - La última palabra salió de sus labios cuando el pánico inundó sus venas con la helada descarga de adrenalina.

Bakura gruño furioso cuando sintio a Ryou correr hacia el hombre justo cuando la serpiente se abalanzó, sus mandíbulas se abrieron y cerraron sobre el Sr. Weasley repetidamente y Ryou comenzó a correr hacia alli, cuando. De pronto Bakura le jalaba hacia atrás - Ni se te ocurra Hikary, no voy a dejarte sufrir una mordida de Nagini - dijo Bakura mientras encerraba a Ryou fuertemente en sus brazos, evitando que se acercara.

Rápidamente metió la mano en la manga de Ryou y saco a Diamound, dejando que la serpiente se deslizara por el aire a la tierra, llevando lo más cercano a una posición lista para la batalla que Ryou había visto desde una serpiente - "_Tu quedate con Hikary Anna, protegelo mientras me encargo de otras cosas"_

_"Si Master Bakura" _\- asintio la serpiente enrroscandose en el cuello de Ryou para mirar con atencion su entorno.

Ryou atonito vio como Diamond elevó su cabeza en el aire amenazadoramente, su collar se libero y parecia toda una cobra egipcia... Mucho mas grande que Nagini, realmente era el doble que la serpiente verde. Pequeñas nubes de oscuridad se derramaron de sus labios entre sus colmillos y cayeron sobre su delgado cuerpo. Nagini giró la cabeza, distraída de su asalto al Sr. Weasley.

_"Vete ahora" _siseo Diamound furioso elevándose más alto y amenazador que antes. Los pliegues en forma de joya alrededor de su cuello se aplanaron y se destacaron en un volante con capucha alrededor de su cabeza, haciéndolo parecer el doble de grande. Las sombras que se filtraban por su boca causaron una especie de interacción brillante entre las refracciones de la luz y el brillo deslumbrante y sin color de la oscuridad, haciendo lucir a la serpiente casi eterea.

Ryou parpadeó y trató de mirar más de cerca, incluso cuando su aliento entraba y salía de su boca en pantalones poco profundos acelerados por la adrenalina. Los ojos de Nagini ahora estaban fijos en Diamound, evaluando la amenaza. Su mirada se dirigió a Ryou y Bakura por breves momentos, pero rápidamente volvería a la amenaza más apremiante en este momento.

Diamound emitió suaves sonidos sibilantes mientras miraba a Nagini, silbando de una manera que transmitía todo tipo de amenazas y peligros. Aunque Nagini no parecía impresionado, ella se dirigió hacia Uraeus lentamente, y de repente se abalanzó sobre él. Bakura comenzó a arrastrar a Ryou hacia atrás, más lejos de la pelea para meterle en un lugar seguro solo que Ryou se resistió - No! - gimió - No voy a quedarme aquí! Tengo que hacer algo yami! Quiero ayudarte...

De ninguna maldita manera voy a dejar que te metas en peligro! - siseo y ambos tropezaron hasta la pared, con las manos de Bakura apretadas en las muñecas de Ryou para evitar que corriera.

Ryou giró su cabeza de un lado a otro en una salvaje negación - No! No me quedaré aquí y dejaré que alguien o tu mismo muera! Déjame ir ahora mismo, Bakura! -

La mirada agustiada de Ryou parecía estar sobre todo, excepto por la muy pequeña chispa de sombras en sus dedos que se enroscaban ansiosas, a través de las yemas de sus dedos, saliendo con la emoción de ser libres de su confinaniento por tanto tiempo.

Bakura lo golpeó hacia atrás contra la pared, sobresaltando las sombras lejos de las manos de Ryou - Cálmate! - él gruñó - Qué vas a hacer? Ir hasta alli buscando que te lastimen!?

Para este punto las lágrimas estaban nadando en los ojos de Ryou. Bakura podría haber estado en lo cierto, pero todavía no había forma de que permitiera que le pasara algo al Sr. Weasley. No con el hombre que había sido tan amable con él, con el hombre que estaba casado con la mujer que lo había tratado como una docena más de hijos rebeldes. Ryou se soltó de pronto y corrió hacia el Sr. Weasley, que estaba tendido en el suelo, gimiendo desesperadamente de dolor.

Se arrodilló rápidamente al lado del hombre - Está bien - susurró para si mismo, buscando alrededor de la tela rasgada de la ropa cual era la fuente de toda la sangre que se derramaba del Sr. Weasley - Está bien, está bien - lo repitió como un mantra, más para su propio beneficio que el del Sr. Weasley, que parecía, a todos los efectos, perdido para el mundo.

La bilis se levantó en el fondo de la garganta de Ryou. Había tanta sangre por todas partes... estaba manchando sus manos, su ropa, manchándose hasta los brazos y los codos. Intentó mantener la calma, tenía que pensar racionalmente. Detenga el sangrado o, al menos, ralentícelo. Y para eso necesitaba... Acceso a las heridas, vendajes, tiempo, posiblemente algún equipo médico que Bakura probablemente no tendría en el Reino de las Sombras.

Hizo un pequeño ruido de desesperación, se obligó a pensar. Solo tenía que moverse, trató de liberar la camisa en la que estaba enredado el Sr. Weasley y finalmente logró arrancar la tela - _Vendajes, presión_ \- penso deseperado y se apartó el pelo de la cara e intentó calmar sus manos temblorosas.

Vendajes... Podía rasgar la camisa que usaba el Sr. Weasley y usarla para vendar las heridas. Sí, eso funcionaría! Comenzó a tirar de la camisa, apuntando a los lugares donde la tela ya estaba destrozada y desgarrada para que tuviera menos que rasgar. Pero lo máximo que logró lograr fue unas costuras reventadas antes de que se lo arrancaran de las manos.

Giró la cabeza, tratando de encontrar dónde había ido, Bakura sacudía la cabeza decepcionado - Ryou calmate, estas demasiado alterado - dijo, suspirando tristemente - Lo haré. Tengo mucha más experiencia con este tipo de cosas

_"Master! Calmese, acado ha olvidado por el nerviosismo que tiene los encantos curativos que Dara y yo le obsequiamos?" _\- recordo la serpiente acurrucada en su cuello con premura.

Ryou estuvo a punto de golpearse por haber olvidado ese detalle, gimio dolorido por el esfuerzo y comenzo a aplicar toda la magia que poseia en sus encantos para pasarselo al hombre mientras Bakura vendaba rudimentariamente las heridas, todo mientras Diamound mantenía a Nagini a raya, retorciéndose y retorciéndose en el suelo en una feroz batalla de la muerte, Bakura hizo un breve trabajo con la camisa, rasgándola en largas tiras que podian al menos unir los extremos de la carne.

La esperanza era que permitiría que la coagulación ocurriera un poco más rápido y ademas Ryou estaba facilitando la curazon del hombre con su magia - _"Diamound! Que esperas, una maldita foto!? Destruye a esa escusa de serpiente!!" _\- grito Bakura enojado, mientras los ojos de Ryou se movieron ansiosamente entre los ágiles dedos de Bakura, abriéndose paso a través de restos de tela y piel manchada con sangre líquida y resbaladiza, y la lucha continua entre las serpientes.

_"Me das permiso para liberarme Master?"_ \- siseo Diamound pareciendo extremadamente contento mientras esquivaba un mordisco con maestria. Cada vez que Diamound o Nagini parecían ganar la delantera, el otro cambiaba las tornas y volvía a la lucha con toda su fuerza, bloqueando el combate una y otra vez. Ninguno de los dos podía dominar por completo al otro.

_"Lo que sea con tal de que acabes con esa porqueria!"_ \- grito deteniendose en su trabajo.

Ante la respuesta Diamound parecio resplandecer de alegria y las sombras comenzaron a condenzarse a su alrededor, Nagini comenzo a alejarse con prudencia cuando la figura de su contrincante parecio crecer de forma alarmante. Pero antes de que Nagini pudiera alejarse realmente una criatura humanoide musculosa y blanca, con una especie de armadura y con la mitad de abajo aun siendo de serpiente le atrapo la cola, y sin muchos preambulos le arranco la cabeza sin que Nagini siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que sucedio.

Hikary, ya es suficiente! - grito Bakura al ver que el chico estaba casi desmayado y aun asi seguia usando de su magia para curar al hombre - estan dando demasiada energia, ya hicimos lo que pudinos por el!

Pero Bakura... - murmuro Ryou con los ojos entrecerrados de cansancio, de pronto un sonido retumbó en la distancia, y se escucharon ecos de voces distantes y lejanas. Todos se movieron hacia la fuente del sonido, muy lejos y aparentemente viniendo desde la entrada.

Tenemos que irnos - ordeno el yami apresurado - _"Diamound! Ayudanos a huir y traete la cabeza de esa escoria de serpiente para guardarla de trofeo!"_

Diamound asintio y recogio la cabeza de Nagini con su cola aun de serpiente y tomo a los dos muchahos en sus musculosos brazos sujetándolos con fuerza en su agarre de hierro mientras el hielo los rodeaba de repente. Todo se volvió negro al sentir la presión de las sombras a su alrededor. De repente, la visión de Ryou estaba inundada por la luz pálida y acuosa de la sala común.... Habían vuelto a Hogwarts.

Ambos fueron dejados por el espiritud Ka liberado donde el grupo les estaba esperando con impaciencia - Bakura/Ryou!! - gritaron ambos tricolores, solo que Yami parecia enojado y Yugi preocupado - que le paso a Ryou!?

No molestes enano!! - grito el peliblanco yami

Por que Ryou esta bañado en sangre!? - chillo Grethel corriendo preocupado hacia ellos.

No es suya, estaba intentado curar al viejo Weasley y se puso demasiado nervioso para hacer algo de verdad, asi que se mancho en sus muchos intentos - explico mosqueado, mientras Ryou a su lado parecia estar mas dormido que despierto.

Ryou... Estas bien? - pregunto la chica dirigiendose al peliblanco Hikary aunque no necesitaba preguntar, ella sabia que el chico no estaba nada bien

Si... Estoy... - intento responderle a Grethel cuando se tambaleo de pronto mareado.

Ry! - Bakura preocupado por que se lastimara le sostuvo en sus brazos - ... No deberias estar tan debil, tampoco fue mucha magia la que usaste

_"Master Bakura algo extraño le sucede a Master Ryou, he estado sintiendo su sombra magica debilitada desde hace poco"_ \- explico Anna mirando a su protegido con cuidado.

_"Pero por que su magia se esta debilitando? No tiene ningun sentido..." _\- dijo Bakura pensativo.

Demasiados siseos y poco entendimiento entre nosotros - gruño Yami molestopor haber sido ignorado tanto tiempo - dinos que hiciste cuando te fuiste de esa forma?

Ayude al padre de los Weasley a no ser asesinado por Voldy - fue la simple respuesta de Bakura - acompañanos Grethel, Potter debe estar en la oficina del director informandole de toda esta mierda y despues que termine alla regresare, necesito hablar de algo sobre Potter urgente

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas Bakura se fue jalando consigo a la chica y su pobre Hikary atontado a la oficina del director. Los tres se deslizaron hasta detenerse frente a la puerta y vieron a la gárgola simular dormir frente a una alta escalera de caracol - necesitamos hablar con el director! - grito Ryoi con el respeto de siempre

La gárgola levantó un párpado de piedra y fulminó con la mirada al trio - sin comtraseña no pueden entrar

Es urgente, necesitamos entrar y hablar con Dumbledore! - dijo Ryou con apuro.

La gárgola puso los ojos en blanco - Oh, es urgente, ¿no? No he escuchado eso antes. Ahora si no tienen mas escusas porfavor vayan a sus salas comunes, ya se acabo el toque de queda para los estudiantes.

No entiendes! Necesitamos hablar con el director - Grethel presiono aunque no entendia que estaba sucediendo realmente ella silo habia sido jaloneada de un lado a otro, mientras tanto Bakura tenia sus dedos enterrándose en su cabello mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

La gárgola los miró de arriba abajo, y el grupo dio un paso atrás, por su parte Ryou estaba obligándose a respirar de los nervios - Necesito entrar allí - reclamo Ryou en voz baja.

Nadie puede entrar sin la contraseña - dijo la gárgola en un tono serio - En todo caso, deberías intentar ir al ala del hospital. Cualquiera que haya perdido tanta sangre no debería estar tan nervioso como tú a esta hora de la noche

Ryou se miró confundido, hasta que se vio reflejado en un viejo espejo dorado al final del pasillo, no es de extrañar que Grethel habi gritado de tal forma al verlo. Estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, su camisa, sus pantalones, cubriéndo sus brazos, manchando su cara y salpicando su cabello blanco.

De verdad que se veia horrible, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan indignante que parecía irreal, como sangre falsa o pintura - no es mia - comenzó Ryou.

De pronto detrás de la gárgola, la escalera comenzó a moverse. Ryou entrecerró los ojos. Alguien estaba bajando? Dumbledore? O alguien más? - tienes razón - intervino Bakura rapidamente - nosotros nos iremos

Bien - la gárgola gruñó cuando el grupo retrocedió. Sin embargo, en lugar de irse, se agacharon detrás de una esquina y observaron. Finalmente, las escaleras dejaron de moverse y la gárgola se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a alguien. Bakura miró más de cerca y noto a la pofesora McGonagall. Pero, ¿qué podría estar haciendo a estas horas de la noche?

Voy a hacer que la gargola no pueda vernos, mientras no hagan ruido no deberia darse cuenta de nosotros - susurro el yami y una sensación como agua helada goteó por la parte posterior del cuello de los dos chicos, bañándoles en el frío de las sombras.

Cuando se miraron las manos, no pudieron ver nada - Woah - susurraron ambos muchachos.

Todos volvieron a mirar a la gárgola y le vieron tratando de contarle a McGonagal sobre el grupo, pero ella no lo estaba escuchando, chasqueando algo sobre cómo no había tiempo. Vieron irse a la mujer a paso rápido y Bakura le indico al grupo que corrieran hacia la gárgola, apenas deslizándose hacia la escalera antes de que se acomodara en su lugar, bloqueando el camino una vez más. Todos suspiraron cuando esta no pareció notar nada.

Ryou se hundió contra la pared, respirando un poco más pesado de lo habitual. Su cuerpo se calentó cuando las sombras lo abandonaron, pero había una sensación pegajosa que se aferraba a su piel y una ligera sensación de drenaje que pesaba sobre sus huesos. Comenzó a subir las escaleras siguiendo a los otros dos, pero más lento de lo que había planeado.

No se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que comenzó a correr escaleras arriba. Demasiada magia y el sello que le hacia tener aun menos en una noche le estaba pasando factura, ya estaba jadeando cuando llegó a la cima, casi arrastrándose por las escaleras con las manos y las rodillas mientras intentaba continuar, se sintió completamente agotado...

Llegaron hasta arriba y en el interior se podían escuchar voces débiles, una era definitivamente de Dumbledore y otros que no podía identificar - creo que Potter esta alli - mumuro Bakura antes de empujar la puerta y hacer que todos entraran tropezando

Y justo como dijo el yami dentro estaban Harry y Ron hablando sobre lo que paso - señores a que debo su presencia en mi oficina? - pregunto Dumbledore pero ni Harry o Ron le prestaron atencion a eso.

Lograron salvar al Sr. Weasley!? - fue la desesperada pregunta de Harry mirando a los dos peliblancos.

No se, Ryou intento hacer de todo para curarle y deberia estar bien siempre y cuando le cuiden - respondio Bakura serio - no podiamos hacer mas nada y la escusa de serpiente de Voldy no sera un problema

A que se refieren con que Nagini no sera un problema? - pregunto Dumbledore serio

Bakura no respondio, simplemente arrojo al medio de la oficina la cabeza ensangrentada de la serpiente haciendo que Ron y Harry se alejaran aterrados - como demonios hicieron eso...!? - chillo Ron mirando la cabeza en el suelo.

Pues facil, simplemente se la arrancamos - ronroneo Bakura divertido por la mirada asustada del pelirrojo.

Chicos, quiero saber como hicieron para ir y venir del ministerio en tan poco tiempo - pregunto Dumbledore serio - no digo que no estoy agradecido por la ayuda suministrada al Sr. Weasley, pero me preocupa que haya una falla en las defenzas de Hogwarts, se supone que no se puede aparecer en los terrenos de la escuela

El como lo hicimos no es algo que te diremos - gruño Bakura de mal humor.

Yo quiero saber como esta el Sr. Weasley director - se adelanto Ryou antes de que Bakura hiciera enojar al anciano con sus grocerias.

Todo está bien, Ryou, lo han encontrado las personas adecuadas y lo llevarán a St. Mungo's - tranquilizo Dumbledore

El alivio invadio al Hikary, San Mungo, eso sonaba como un hospital, Ryou no había oído hablar el, pero esperaba que fue mejor que los vendajes rudimentarios que le coloco su yami. Pero incluso aliviado como estaba, Ryou no pudo tartamudear siquiera un gracias ya que solo podía sostener su cabeza, tratando de mantenerse lúcido. Pero los bordes de su visión estaban llenos de negro, como si las sombras le estuvieran robando la vista.

Se tambaleó hacia un lado, vaciló una vez sobre sus pies y gimió suavemente, antes de caer al suelo en un pequeño montón de extremidades. Él parpadeó hacia ellos vacíos, tratando de distinguir quién era quién, a lo lejos escucho a todos gritar al verlo caer pero estaba demasiado ido para tranquilizarlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto ha sido todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios mis amores!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Ryou! Despierta...! - chillaba Grethel zarandeando e intentando que el Hikary despertara.

Que le paso a Ryou!? - pregunto Harry algo preocupado.

No se, se supogo que uso demasiada magia para curar al padre del mocoso idiota ese - gruño Bakura levantando a su pequeño Hikary para acostarlo en uno de los muebles del lugar.

Oye! - chillo el pelirojo ofendido

Profesor Dumbledore, que esta sucediendo aqui? - pregunto Harry serio - no entiendo por que tuve esa visio o los sentimientos en ella... Tampoco entiendo por que ellos aparecieron justo cuando tuve esa vision - gruño el pelinegro frustrado por no saber lo que estaba su sucediendo a su alrededor, joder se suponia que el era el que acabaria con Voldemort!! Si no sabia que estaba sucediendo como podria matarlo de una vez por todas!?

Podría tener una idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero podría estar muy equivocado.Permíteme primero adivinar los hechos de la ficción, Harry, antes de explicarlo. Hasta entonces... - se detuvo cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió arriba.

La visión y conciencia de Ryou comenzaba a enfocarse lentamente en este punto, y pudo ver que los otros tres niños Weasley estaban siendo llevados a la oficina por la profesora McGonagall. Los tres parecían un poco aturdidos, y ni siquiera parecían notar a Ryou o a Bakura y Grethel todavía, al parecer había logrado meterse en uan esquina lo suficientemente lejos para estar fuera del alcance de la vista.

Harry, qué está pasando? - Preguntó Ginny. Su voz estaba en algún lugar entre el miedo y el agotamiento, probablemente por haber sido despertada a altas horas de la noche con las terribles noticias que los habían recibido - La profesora McGonagall dice que viste a papá lastimado...

Tu padre ha resultado herido en el curso de su trabajo para la Orden del Fénix - explico Dumbledore rápidamente, antes de que Harry pudiera decir lo que queria, ignorando la forma en que la boca de Harry parecía abrirse, listo para hablar - Lo llevaron al Hospital de San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas. Te estoy enviando de regreso a la casa de Sirius, es mucho mas conveniente que esten alli paraue puedan ir para el hospital, la madriguera es muy apartada. Allí se encontran a su madre

Fred preguntó cómo llegarían allí, y cuando Dumbledore respondió a su pregunta, los ojos errantes de Ginny parecieron aterrizar en Ryou. Al principio, ella parecía vagamente sorprendida de verlo allí, demasiado aturdida por el sueño y la conmoción como para notar realmente su estado. Sin embargo, solo le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de la lamentable forma en que se estaba erguiendo, la forma en que estaba cubierto de sangre y un poco aturdido. Luego su expresión se convirtió en una extraña mezcla de horror y curiosidad. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, Ron la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia una tetera ennegrecida a la que todos parecían aferrarse.

Pero qué hay de Ryou? - Preguntó Harry, mirando a Ryou con cautela.

Sí, qué está haciendo Ryou aquí? Por qué está cubierto de sangre? - Ginny preguntó, entrando en pánico ligeramente.

Debo hablar con Ryou solo, por ahora. Y debes ir con Sirius - dijo Dumbledore con un sentido de finalidad.

Pero profesor...! - Harry comenzó, pero Dumbledore comenzó a contar hasta tres, y cuando llegó a tres, todo ellos desaparecieron en un vago destello.

Ahora que estamos solos quiero saber que ocurrio en el ministerio - pregunto Dumbledore mirando con seriedad principalmente al par de peliblancos. Después de una pausa, sonrió y volvió a su escritorio, encontrando rápidamente algo que había estado cerca del borde. Lo sostuvo - Chocolate? Debería ayudar al chico - dijo señalando a Ryou.

Pero Bakura fue quien lo tomó, mirándolo con atencion. Dumbledore o no notó la desconfianza, o no lo encontró lo suficientemente importante como para reconocerlo - Entonces, qué pasó exactamente en el Ministerio antes? Obviamente, lograste salir del castillo de alguna manera por la noche y entrar en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero en cuanto a los "cómo" y los "por qué", bueno, simplemente no tengo ninguna respuesta, aunque podría tener una o dos ideas

Bakura miró a Dumbledore en silencio, considerando en su mente las palabras que podría decir. Después de un momento, tarareó para sí mismo, se sentó en una silla cercana como si fuera un trono destinado a un rey y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mirando con seriedad al anciano - que te hace pensar que te diriamos algo? - pregunto Bakura sedoso.

No puedo obligarles a decir nada es cierto, aunque solo queiro saber para poder poder proteger a mis estudiantes - explico el anciano con tono cansado y Ryou suspiro rendido.

Kura, vamos a decirle solo lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo, el solo esta preocupado por la seguridad de la escuela - murmuro Ryou intentando convencer a su yami - solo dile lo que creas es suficiente para irnos de aqui

El tiene razon, entiendo gran parte de su mutismo con sus poderes asi que no pido mucho - agrego Dumbledore mirando al yami moreno serio.

Bakura gruñó rápidamente - tampoco es que vimos mucho, apenas lleguamos allí antes de ver a Weasley durmiendo contra una puerta y de pronto vimos a esa excusa decepcionante de una serpiente...

Nagini - interrumpió Ryou para aclarar.

.... Esa cosa atacó a Weasel, Yadonushi trató de salvarlo pero estaba demasiado estrezado para eso y mas por que la serpiente habia mutilado al honbre cerca de la muerte, y para colmo tambien estaba envenenado... Así que intercedí y ayudé a mi anfitrión a detener el sangrado para que pudiera hacer que Ryou se tranquilizara. Fin de la historia!... Es hora de irse ahora, verdad? - preguntó fastidiado mirando de reojo a Ryou. Ryou se cruzó de brazos y se acurrucó petulantemente en la sillaientras Grethel no sabia si reir o gritarles.

Bien si eso es todo lo que saben muchas gracias por compartirlo conmigo - murmuro el anciano asintiendo mientras Ryou se preguntaba que repercuciones traeria esto a su tambaleante amistad con el grupo de Gryffindor... Seguro que no tardaban en volverlo loco con preguntas.

Ryou cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Estaba bien, tenía tiempo... El grupo había ido a Grimmauld Place, Ryou había escuchado a Dumbledore decir eso. Quedaban unos días más hasta el descanso, y Ryou tuvo tiempo de resolver esto.  
Dumbledore se puso de pie nuevamente - No tengo muchas opciones en esto. Se que faltan unos unos días más para que llegue el descanzo, pero sería mejor si ustedes y sus demas amigos se unieran a Harry y compañia en Grimmauld Place esta noche. No les importa, verdad? Sr. Bakura? - Preguntó Dumbledore.

Ryou quedo sin palabras por un momento mientras Bakura entrecerro los ojos furioso - Uh... bueno....

Excelente - dijo Dumbledore rápidamente y sin darles oportunidad de hablar, golpeando su varita contra la pequeña taza.

No vamos! - gruño Bakura rapidamente... Ni muerto volvia quedarse encerrado en ese estupido lugar!!

No podemos quedarnos aquí? - Ryou preguntó con sentimientos encontrados, por una parte sabia que su yami no queria ir y sus amigos tampoco.... Pero por el otro, veria a su Tio Sirius!! - mis amigos y yo ya teniamos planes, queriamos ir a Egipto durante las vacaciones para ver a nuestras familias...

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza rapidamente - Lo siento, pero eso no será posible. Si los Mortífagos de Voldemort te persiguen y estoy seguro de que lo haran luego de hoy, entonces puedes estar seguro de que usarán su viaje a Egipto para tratar de capturar a alguno de ustedes por su poder asi que tendran que quedarte dentro de Grimmauld Place durante el descanso

Pero... - Ryou intento refutar mirando la furia en su yami, pero Dumbledore volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Lo siento, señor Bakura... - fue lo ultimo que el trio escucho antes de ser empujados hacia las esceras por el anciano - vayan a empacar y avisenles a sus amigos que deberan estar aqui en mi oficina en 20min - despues de eso fueron sacados de la oficina quedando en el pasillo totalmente confundidos.

* * *

_En otro lugar.._

Harry y los niños Weasley llegaron a Grimmauld Place para mirar a Sirius rugiendo enojado a una criatura arrugada y vestida de trapo. Todavía estaba tan oscuro y decrépito dentro de la casa como lo había estado cuando se habían ido. Quizás aún más, con la falta de ajetreo que provenía de una casa llena de gente. Sirius, solo con Kreacher dentro de la enorme casa vacía, debio haber sentido la soledad de manera aguda.

El aire tenía una sensación sombría. Tal vez fue agotamiento, o tal vez fue el temor a lo desconocido. Nadie parecía saber si el Sr. Weasley iba a pasar la noche. O tal vez fue solo la falta de luz en la oscura y sombría cocina, la oscuridad opresiva y un poco húmeda. Sirius dio la vuelta a la esquina demasiado pronto, ayudándoles a ponerse de pie de la caia por la llegada brusca. Su rostro se veía tenso, un poco sin afeitar y sucio, como si no hubiera necesitado arreglarlo mucho en los últimos días.

Probablemente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a otra persona viva y todos notaron que olía ligeramente a alcohol. Preguntó qué estaba pasando, pero nadie más que Harry realmente podía decirle lo que estaba pasando. Harry, resignado, explicó rápidamente lo que había sucedido, claro contando la historia como si la hubiera visto desde un costado en lugar de desde el punto de vista de la serpiente misma.

Cuando terminó, los demás lo miraban fijamente, una mezcla de emociones en sus rostros que Harry no podía discernir.  
Observó mientras los Weasley intentaban discutir con Sirius. Ellos, comprensiblemente, querían correr a San Mungos para visitar a su padre. Sirius apenas evitó que se apresuraran, tratando de razonar con ellos a pesar de las miradas en sus rostros que dejaban en claro que iban a visitar al Sr. Weasley de una forma u otra. Su padre era más importante para ellos que cualquier orden. Finalmente, Sirius logró convencerlos de que no se fueran en medio de la noche, arrancándose en busca de su padre.

Parecía que Fred y George todavía lo estaban considerando, pero al menos Ginny se había calmado hasta el punto en que se había sentado en el sillón más cercano, con el rostro curiosamente en blanco. Estaba casi conmocionado, un poco resignado. Todos bebieron cerveza de mantequilla y se miraron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Realmente no se dijo nada, y Harry ciertamente no tenía ganas de contribuir con nada para llenar el vacío del silencio. Simplemente se sentía demasiado culpable, demasiado confundido por la situación.

Todos estaban aquí por su culpa. Solo porque Harry había dado la alarma, no había significado que el Sr. Weasley fuera encontrado más rápido. Y luego estaba el pequeño asunto de que él era el que había atacado al Sr. Weasley en primer lugar... Intentó disimularse, decirse a sí mismo que no había forma de que pudiera haberle hecho algo al Sr. Weasley, pero hubo ese momento inevitable en la oficina de Dumbledore donde había hecho contacto visual con el anciano, cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer en el translador, cuando había querido atacar a Dumbledore de la misma manera en que el Sr. Weasley había sido mutilado.

Y tambien estaba los misteriosos poderes de Ryou y Bakura, el como habia aparecido de pronto en su habitacion justamente cuando estaba teniendo la experiencia... Como habian sabido lo que estaba pasando? Como habian ido y venido del ministerio en tan poco tiempo y son aparecerse? Harry hizo una pausa - Ron, has averiguado algo nuevo sobre Ryou o alguno de los otros? - preguntó, mirando a su amigo.

Ron se movió levemente, como si viniera de algo no completamente diferente de un sueño despierto - Qué? - murmuró él.

Harry repitió la pregunta y Ron parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza robóticamente, sin siquiera registrar las palabras o pensar en ellas, solo repitiendo lo que había escuchado - no mucho... Oh, eh... creo... creo que en la oficina dijo que papá estaba sangrando. Y que había tratado de vendarlo. Pero luego se desmayó, así que...

Harry entrecerró los ojos al suelo. Toda esa sangre que cubrió a Ryou cuando lo vieron en la oficina de Dumbledore, era posible que viniera de tratar de ayudar al Sr. Weasley? Eso era, por supuesto, si Ryou o Bakura no mentían sobre eso. Y suponiendo que Ryou realmente hubiera estado en el Ministerio, lo que no sería posible. Ya podía escuchar a Hermione, la aparición no era posible en la escuela, incluso si Ryou sabía cómo aparentar.

Harry tuvo que obligarse a recordar que Ryou no venía de su mundo, y no sabía lo primero sobre magia de este lado del mundo. Incluso ahora, probablemente solo sabía lo que había logrado meter en su mente de libros y horas de práctica. Cuánto fue eso, Harry no estaba seguro. Incluso Hermione tuvo que trabajar duro para aprender nuevos hechizos, y Ryou junto a los otros tuvieron que comenzar de cero practicamente.

Entonces todo se redujo a esto, básicamente: Ryou y Bakura, usaron magia que no debería haber sido posible para ellos, aparecieron en un lugar al que no debería haber sido accesible para ellos.... Nada de esto no tenía ningún sentido. En el aspecto mágico, Harry no tenía respuesta. Parecia que Ryou apenas mantenía la cabeza fuera del agua en las clases que tenia, y se tomó un poco más de tiempo que la mayoría de los demás durante las reuniones de DA, eso era lo que Harry había visto en las pocas reuniones a las que había asistido el chico de cabello blanco.

El lanzamiento de hechizos no era su fuerte. Sin embargo, Ryou tenía una afinidad antinatural por las pociones y la adivinación. Era posible que hubiera mas habilidades y destrezas del peliblanco las cuales Harry no estaba al tanto. Tal vez había otras formas de ingresar al Ministerio desde Hogwarts... Pero aun asi todo era tan extraño.

Simplemente ninguno de ellos tiene ningun sentido - murmuró Harry.

Ron dijo que Ryou ayudó a papá? - Ginny preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba tratando de rodear a uno de los gemelos, que había caído en un aturdimiento no muy diferente del que Ron había estado hace un momento - No entiendo del todo. ¿Quieres decir que... de alguna manera estaba en el Ministerio con él?

No realmente, veras yo estaba teniendo una especie de "vision" sobre eso y cuando me desperte el y Bakura estaban frente mio y se ofrecieron a ayudar.... De hay en adelante no se que mas paso con ellos - dijo Harry honestamente - Simplemente no lo sé Ginny. Pero algo sobre Ryou simplemente no se siente bien. Hay algo malo en él...

Ryou es una buena persona! - Dijo Ginny, susurrando groseramente - Lo único malo de él es que la gente como tú asume cosas sobre él antes de conocerlo

Harry sacudió la cabeza - No es así, yo pense lo mismo al principio y estoy seguro de que es un buen tipo. Pero hay muchas cosas sobre él que simplemente no cuadran... - Se detuvo, pensando en los numerosos encuentros en los que algo sobre Ryou acababa de parecer... desagradable. En el primer plano de su mente estaba su detención con Ryou. Un tipo así parecía que nunca había tenido una detención por día en su vida, y mucho menos ser el tipo de persona que molesta a Umbridge. Y cómo había actuado...

Le contarías a alguien todo sobre tu vida cuando solo los conoces? - Preguntó Ginny.

Harry suspiró bruscamente - Por lo general, todos ya saben mi vida - Miró cansado al techo - En este punto, creo que me gustaría entender qué está pasando

De pronto un fuerte golpe de la cocina hizo que la mitad del grupo reunido se sorprendiera bruscamente, la otra mitad apenas pareció darse cuenta, pero solo Sirius, Harry y Ginny se giraron para mirar hacia la cocina. Hubo un lento ruido de raspado, como si algunas personas se levantara lentamente del piso, y luego tres chicos conocidos apareciero en la penumbra.

Era, hablando del demonio, los mismos Ryou y Bakura junto a Grethel. Nadie dijo una palabra, ni siquiera Ryou, mientras salían penosamente de la cocina. Los ojos del Hikary ojos brillaron de un verde tenue en la oscuridad mientras miraba a todos los reunidos en un círculo, pero con la misma rapidez desvió la mirada. Cada uno de sus pasos traicionaba el agotamiento y el cansancio hasta los huesos, e hizo una lenta línea recta hacia las escaleras pareciendo arrastrarse lentamente.

Mientras tanto Bakura les fulmino con sus ojos rojo furiosos y Grethel se rio nerviosamente antabtes de que ambos siguieran al Hikary hacia arriba.

Estaba cubierto de sangre - murmuro Ginny en voz baja estremeciendose ligeramente mirando a Harry que asintió sombríamente.

Pero era suyo o de alguien más?...... Era de papá? - pregunto Ginny suavemente.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a ver si el peliblanco regresaba, pero Ryou no regresó. Finalmente, Ginny se puso de pie - Voy a hablar con él - declaro severa al ver que este queria objetar y sin otra pausa, se volvió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, solo el mechón de su cabello rojo desapareció por el hueco de la escalera para demostrar que antes habia estado alli.

Harry miró por el espacio que ella había desaparecido, silencioso como antes hasta que Sirius llego a detenerse a su lado - Ryou no es malo creeme, se diferenciar a la gente mala de la buena

Pero hay algo que no se siente bien con el - murmuro Harry en voz baja.

Y no has pensado en volver a ser su amigo de verdad para que puedas hablar con el y preguntarle tu mismo? - pregunto Sirius serio - eso seria mas facil que toda la investigacion tonta que seguro estan haciendo tu y tus amigos...

Tu sabes algo de el que nosotros no? Digo se que formaste una buena relacion con el y que es tu sobrino... - dijo Harry mirando a su padrino.

Si se cosas pero no todo, se que el y sus amigos son poderosos pero eso no les hace malos - explico tranquilamente - pero no te dire nada, quiero que vayas alli junto a Ginny y vuelvas a ser su amigo de verdad

Harry miro feo a su padrino que se reia - si me maldicen o me matan volveres solo para jalarte las patas! - gruño haciendo lo que le dijeron dejando detras a su Tio muy risueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus maravillosos comentarios!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Bakura, calmate... - dijo Grethel intentando lo imposible mientras el grupo iba hacia sus respectivas salas comunes para recoger sus cosas, ni BaKura o Ryou decian algo... El Hikary tenia la cabeza agacha y el yami parecia a punto de cometer un homicido.

Que se ha creido ese viejo bastardo!? - gruño Bakura furioso sin darle importancia a lo dicho por la chica - cree que vamos a obedecerlo e ir a donde el le de la gana solo por que no lo ordeno? Sera imbesil!!!

Kura... Porfavor no pelees mas... Solo vamos a recoger las cosas y avisarle a los demas... - murmuro en voz demasiado baja el hikary - .... No quiero mas problemas...

Al escuchar la voz decaida del hikary ambos se callaron, la chica veia con preocupacion a Ryou mientras Bakura tenia su mirada desviada furioso. Llegaron a al dormitorio de los peliblancos en un chasquido de sombras y Bakura rapidamente se alejo de los otros dos para decirle a los demas las noticias... Grethel se quedo ayudando al Hikary sin quitarle su mirada preocupada de encima, hasta las criaturas parecian mirar al Hikary entristecido - Ry... No quieres bañarte y quitarte toda esa sangre de encima...?

Necesitamos arreglarnos rapido que el director dijo en 20 min, me baño cuando lleguemos - murmuro Ryou con voz apagada sin dejar de empacar - puedes tener a mis criaturas a tu maleta? No puedo dejarlas aqui y sera mas segiro transportarlas por alli

No hay problema Ryou, yo las cuido - murmuro Grethelsoltando un suspiro comenzando a ayudarle

Por su parte la mente de Ryou estaba casi en blanco... El ya habia decidido que no se preocuparia mas por nada, el solo obdeceria lo que le ordenaran para no causarle problemas a nadie. El de ahora en adelante se quedaria callado y solo haria lo que debia, quiza asi seria mejor el mundo - ya les dije a los idiotas lo que paso, ustedes estan listos? - gruño Bakura llegando.

Si! Solo faltan que las criaturas entren a mi maleta - respondio Grethel terminando de doblar algunas ropas, con ayuda de Bakura una a una las criaturas entraron... Menos Diamound que quedo acurrucado sobre Bakura, Anna que estaba de igual manera sobre Ryou y Danyra que estaba comodamente recostada en los brazos de Ryou y nadie la iba a quitar de alli de eso estaba segura la pequeña.

No se cuando carajos van a venir los otros cuatro, lo que si se es que nosotros nos vamos llendo para salir de esta, asi que Grethel la seguiente parada es tu habitacion para que recojas tus cosas y vamos con el anciano imbesil ese - ordeno Bakura lanzando un simple hechizo sobre los baules para hacerlos mas pequeños y meterlos a sus bolsillos.

Con otros chasquido de magia de sombras fueron hasta el dormitorio de Grethel donde la chica recogio sus pertenencias rapidamente y con eso fueron de nuevo hasta la oficina. Ryou sin decir nada cabizbajo, Bakira gruñendo a cada paso del camino y Grethel suspirando para sus adentros intentando no gritar mientras Amorop junto a ella le daba apoyo. El transladador para ellos fue un asunto algo incomodo pero divertido... Claro si le preguntas a Ryou y Danyra que quedaron alegremente sobre el monton desastroso que formaron, contrario a Bakura quedo al fondo totalmente aplastado por su Hikary y Grethel al medio - quitense joder que pesan!!! - grito Bakura mosqueado.

Ambos muchachos se levantaron para darle espacio al yami, aunque Ryou no tardo mucho en salir de donde habian caido pasando por un lado de los que estaban ya en la desolada casa, no dijo nada, solo les paso por un lado y los otros dos no tardaron en seguirlo. Vieron a Ryou entrar a un habitacion en el primer piso y rapidamente le siguieron - Ryou! Tienes que bañarte, no me molesta que apestes a sangre y te ves sexy si soy sincero, pero se que estas incomodo de esa forma asi que vamos te ayudare

Ryou se levanto obedientemente y siguio a su yami hacia el baño dejando a la chica preocupada detras, pasaron unos minutos cuando de pronto se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta - umm... Hola Ginny, que estas haciendo aqui?

Yo... Solo queria ver a Ryou y hablar con el - respondio Ginny en un murmullo apenado - ... Queria agredecerle por la ayuda que le presto a mi papa

Creo que Ryou no esta en condiciones de hablar contigo y Bakura tampoco esta de demasiado humor para recibirte - aclaro la chica mordiendose el labio, si fuera por ella dejaria a la chica entrar para entre las dos alegrar al Hikary pero sabia el humor que cargaba Bakura encima y no queria mas problemas - .... Podrias venir en otro momento porfavor?

... Bueno... - murmuro la peliroja entristecida para regresarse y regresar a Harry de donde venian con ella.

Minutos despues Grethel vio salir a un claramente agotado Ryou junto a Bakura y con tristeza noto como este colapso sin muchos preambulos en la cama quedando dormido casi al instante. Ella vio como el Hikary estaba tan quieto que parecía muerto, salvo por el lento y constante ascenso y caída de su pecho pálido. La sangre había desaparecido de su piel, pero el recuerdo permaneció fresco en su mente.

Ryou había sido metido en esta casa abandonada por Dios contra su voluntad y no había protestado contra el maldito viejo mago que lo desterró aquí, pero Bakura sabía lo triste que estaba su Yadonushi. Yadonushi realmente había querido ir a Egipto durante las vacaciones.  
Pero la pequeña luz de Bakura no le había dicho una sola palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a aquellas personas que él consideraba amigos.

Amigos.... Bakura se burló de la palabra y de lo ridículo que era.la idea, el sabia que esas porquerias no existian. Ninguno de ellos confiaban en Hikari, ni por asomo. Y tampoco le dijeron una palabra, cuando su luz pasó a su lado, goteando sangre en el suelo mientras caminaba. Mientras subía las escaleras tambaleándose y tropezó entristecido en la habitacion.

En la seguridad del baño cuando estaban solos, Ryou se había mirado al espejo, en partes iguales de desesperación y curiosidad morbosa. Tal vez vio parpadeos de lo que Bakura mismo vio, una criatura etérea que iluminada desde dentro, radiante en la penumbra. Un ángel helado con un halo de cabello blanco como la nieve, pero con un corazón como fuego crudo, ardiendo dentro de un caparazón frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

Las mejillas huecas succionan el aire rápidamente. Las manchas de color carmesí brillante, que se oscurecían lentamente a borgoña y marrón, cubrían su piel y su cabello de la misma forma que las salpicaduras de charcos de lluvia, en salpicaduras y manchas sobre cada centímetro de él. La mancha de sangre justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, goteando por su mejilla como una lágrima.

El era hermoso... Pero lo estaban rompiendo poco a poco, aun cuando era increiblemente fuerte.Tal vez solo vio a un chico de diecisiete años goteando sangre después de casi ver morir a alguien. De cualquier manera, poco después de comenzar a mirar hacia abajo, se separó del espejo y se metió en una ducha de agua caliente, lavando cada rastro de sangre con una extraña urgencia, frotando su piel con cansancio hasta que se frotó completamente, como si estuviera lavando la memoria.

Y tan pronto como terminó salio de la ducha goteando agua, apenas había cerrado el agua antes de meterse en una muda de ropa sin secarse mucho y regresar a la cama con una mirada muerta en sus ojos. No hueco, solo cansado, y se había derrumbado sobre la cama sin pensarlo ni decirlo. En segundos estaba completamente inconciente y ni siquiera Danya que habia empujado incansable el hombro desnudo de Hikari con su cabeza pudo despertarlo.

Bakura sera mejor que no le dejemos dormir asi, sabes a quién culpará si su cabello se arruina porque olvidó secarlo? A quién culparía si se enferma por dormir demasiado humedo y luego ser una "molestia"? - pregunto mosqueada la chica mientras Amorop y Yugi estaban acurrucados junto a Ryou - pues a el mismo! Y lo último que quiero escuchar es que se ponga mas culpa estupida sobre sus hombros!

Bakura suspiro sabiendo que la chica tenia razon y deslizó sus brazos debajo de la espalda y las rodillas de Yadonushi, levantándolo en el aire y ajustándolo adecuadamente sobre su regazo para secarlo bien. Mientras Grethel fue por unas toallas, en cuanto la chica regreso se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a peinar sus dedos a través del cabello largo y húmedo de Hikari, deshaciendo suavemente los enredos - Ryou esta deprimido... Otra vez Bakura - comento la chica mirando seria y directamente al yami.

Lo se... No se por que el maldito universo se empeña en hacer miserable a mi pobre Hikary, que demonios ha hecho el para merecerlo? - gruño Bakura mosqueado mientras terminaba de peinar las secciones del sedoso cabello, las extendiendo los mechones y abriendolos para ayudar a que se secaran mejor - deberia entender que todo el mundo es una mierda y que la amistad no existe, que cuente conmigo y mande a la mierda a los demas...

Y yo soy mala acaso? - pregunto casi en un gruñido Grethel.

Tu no te contarias como los demas, eres casi tan pura como un Hikary por tu tipo de magia - explico rapidamente - tu y yo somos mas que suficientes para el

Tal vez Ryou solo quiere encontrar a alguien que lo acepte por lo que es realmente - aclaro segura la chica

Por qué no soy suficiente? - Bakura preguntó enojado - Hago lo que él desea, escucho sus problemas cuando se da cuenta de que puede compartirlos conmigo, trato de... comprender cuándo está equivocado acerca de las personas... No es eso suficiente?"

Por supuesto que no lo es, Ryou no puede vivir la vida solo contigo y dependiendo de ti - explico Grethel rodando los ojos - Los humanos necesitan más apegos que eso y Ryou en particular necesita saber que tiene a otros a su alrededor que lo apoyarán. Nunca ha tenido a nadie más y 3so es todo lo que quiere, no... No es capricho, eso es lo que necesita! Y no deberias ser tan egoista, Ryou necesita mucho apoyo y cariño para llenar al menos un poco las carencias que he tenido en su vida...

Bakura suspiró profundamente, acomodando el último cabello de su Hikari, peinando suavemente sus dedos a través del cuero cabelludo - Bien, supongo que puedo ver eso, pero por qué esas personas tienen que ser magos entrometidos e idiotas?

Supongo que por que fueron los primeros en hablar con el de forma cordial - respondio la chcia con un encogimiento de hombros

Eso solo traerá más problemas de lo que vale, lo garantizo. Si Hikari quiere pasar tiempo con personas, necesita pasarlo con personas que no solo lo quieren usar - gruño fastidiado - el anciano bastardo no nos dejo ir a Egipto solo para tenernos controlados

... No nombres a Egipto que yo de verdad queria ir - murmuro Grethel cabizbaja - pero el anciano podria tener razon, sera peligroso viajar con unos locos destras de nosotros

Bakura solo sonrió. "Soy más que capaz de mantesner mi luz segura - dijo Bakura seguro - Y si Ryou y tu quieren ir a Egipto durante el descanso, iremos a Egipto de verdad, eso seguro que le alegrara...

* * *

_Fuera..._

Estoy preocupada por Ryou, por como hablo Grethel de el no parecia estar bien... - murmuro Ginny de pronto.

No te preocupes por él - dijo Ron, pareciendo volver a sus sentidos - no se debe confiar en Ryou, es muy sospechoso...

Ginny frunció el ceño, pero ya no parecía querer seguir con el tema. Su silencio era casi contemplativo. Horas después, llegó una carta de su madre con una curiosa adición adjunta al final, agradeciendo a Ryou por su ayuda. Si no hubiera sido por Ryou, el Sr. Weasley habría estado en peor forma, ademas informo que afortunadamente estaba vivo y recuperándose. Ginny, por supuesto, le sacó la lengua a Ron y le dijo que no podía ser tan malo si estaba dispuesto a ayudar a salvar a su padre

La Sra. Weasley llegó a Grimmauld Place más tarde esa mañana, aunque más tarde terminó alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Ella estaba sonriendo cansadamente mientras entraba, tan cansada como el resto de ellos de su larga noche, y les dijo a todos que podrían visitar al Sr. Weasley más tarde. Harry se sintió aliviado, la carta había llevado a Harry a creer lo mismo, pero fue agradable escucharla de la Sra. Weasley.

Esta comenzó a trabajar en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, y Harry se levantó para ayudarla, ocupándose con la esperanza de que no le volvieran a preguntar sobre lo sucedido en su vision. Para su sorpresa, la Sra. Weasley lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, abrazándolo y agradeciéndole por lo que había hecho. Harry no sabía qué decir, y apenas podía soportar su gratitud, pero se salvó cuando la señora Weasley se retiró y le sonrió.

Ryou está aquí, no es así? A dónde se fue ese chico? Quería agradecerle también por su ayuda - Se volvió hacia la estufa, encendiendo el gas con un movimiento de su varita y colocando una sartén grande en la superficie de calentamiento.

Está dormido en su habitación - dijo Ginny - bueno el y otros dos mas que desde que llegaron no han salido de alli...

La Sra. Weasley asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia los gemelos que se desplomaron en el sofá - Podrían ustedes dosir a despertar a Ryou? Traiganle a ver si también le gustaría desayunar? - pidio mirando a los gemelos.

Mamá, Ryou esta... - comenzó a decir Ginny, intentado abvertir sobre el estado de humor de Bakura no era el mejor, pero ya era demasiado tarde los gemelos ya se habia ido.

Los gemelos desaparecieron con un movimiento de cabeza y un fuerte crujido. Ginny hizo una mueca - Ya no es mi problema - Harry se encontró mirando hacia el techo a pesar de sí mismo. No estaba seguro de por quién se sentía peor, los gemelos o Bakura. Los gemelos tardaron varios minutos en reaparecer. Cuando lo hicieron, con grietas gemelas desgarrando el aire en un estallido fuerte, Harry se dio vuelta para mirarlos, preguntándose qué podría haber pasado que hubiera tomado tanto tiempo. Se estaban encogiendo de hombros.

Aun esta completamente dormido - dijo Fred, sacudiendo la cabeza.

George asintió con la cabeza - Grethel tambien junto a todas sus criaturas, el que nos atendio fue Bakura y dijo que no queria despertarles todavia, que en lo que se despierten vienen todos hacia aqui

...... Bakura no les mato!? - pregunto Ginny sorprendida, el mal humor que se gastaba el aludido ya era una leyenda en todo Hogwarts y creanme cuando digo que nadie quiere enfrentar eso.

Pues nop! - respondio uno sonriente.

Por que mataria a los que hacen las bromas para su diversion a veces? - pregunto retoricamente el otro.

Sus bromas son muy inteligentes - comente Fred de nuevo - eso de colorear el cabello de todo Slytherin de verde fue muy divertido, y mas si fue por una buena causa!

El estimula mucho la venganza, y lo que nos hicieron en el partido fue horrible - dijo el otro mosqueado - merecian la verguenza

Asi que Bakura nos ayudo a vengarnos simpre y cuando no tocaramos a Ryou - termino Fred sonriente

Ryou está bien? - Preguntó la Sra. Weasley, un poco preocupada y negando con la cabeza por las payasadas de sus hijos

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros - Por supuesto, Bakura y Grethel le estab cuidando - dijo George - Probablemente no iba a dejar esas mantas por nada. No lo culpo, se veia cansado

La señora Weasley asintió - Entonces dejaremos que el pobre querido duerma - dijo, terminando de preparar la última comida - Bueno, coman! - Después del desayuno, casi todos se metieron en la cama y durmieron el resto de la mañana, tratando de recuperar el tiempo de sueño perdido. Solo que Harry no durmió, obligándose a mantenerse despierto hasta que todos los demás se levantaran, no queria volver a tener uno de esos sueños o visiones...

Fingió estar bien descansado y renovado cuando todos se despertaron. Sus baúles llegaron de Hogwarts mientras almorzaban, y fue agradable ponerse una nueva muda de ropa. La Sra. Weasley detuvo a Harry cuando iba hacia su habitacion - Crees que podrías conseguir a Ryou? Lo dejé dormir esta mañana, pero realmente debería estar allí para visitar a Arthur

Cpn algo de temeor de enfrentar a Bakura, asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de Ryou y compañia.   
Dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta, una parte de él esperando que Ryou ya estuviera despierto para que Bakura no le asesinara por despertarlo. Pero no hubo respuesta, incluso cuando llamó de nuevo, y la abrió lentamente. Hubo un crujido audible cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Ryou se agitó en la cama. 

Al mirar al peliblanco Harry recordó una película que Dudley había visto hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que le dijeron que no lo hiciera. Había sido una película de zombies, una de esas cosas horribles donde los muertos vivientes se levantaron de sus tumbas y atacaron a los vivos, y Dudley no había dormido durante una semana después. Ryou al despertar le recordó mucho a Harry un zombie.

Se tambaleó lentamente, gimiendo por lo bajo. Sus dedos estaban torcidos en garras. Sus ojos, entreabiertos y con los párpados pesados, miraban sin ver, con grandes bolsas violetas justo debajo. Parecía débilmente muerto. Ryou hizo una mueca, bostezó y se frotó los ojos con cansancio, y comenzó a parecerse más a un miembro vivo que a un muerto vivo. Ryou parecía realmente desconcertado por dónde estaba, mirando alrededor de la habitación confundido, como si tratara de descubrir exactamente lo que había sucedido. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta, probablemente recordando dónde estaba, Harry se vio repentinamente sorprendido por una extraña comprensión.

Este era el tipo que tanto les preocupaba? Ryou Bakura, el gran enigma que parecen no poder entender? Incluso sabiendo que Ryou era mayor de edad, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que parecía un niño asustado. Ryou parecía increíblemente modesto, un poco asustado y muy confundido. Posiblemente enfermo, si la palidez mortal, los ojos magullados y los huesos de las costillas eran un indicador, y eso sin duda explicaría por qué había sido tan imposible despertarse hoy. Ciertamente no es una gran amenaza para nadie... Contrario al peliblanco moreno que le fulminaba con la mirada desde un costado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto ha sido todo por hoy! Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios sus amores!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!

Ehh... Interrumpo algo? - pregunto Harry apenado intentando que Bakura dejara de fulminarle con la mirada.

Pues de hecho si, interrumpiste el sueño de mi Hikary - gruño Bakura enojado.

Kura, no seas odioso - murmuro Ryou somnoliento - pasa Harry y ten cuidado con las criaturas que seguro andan por hay regadas

Hay fue cuando el pelinegro noto la gran cantidad de criaturas acurrucadas y diseminadas por todo el lugar - dime que esos son dragones enanos porfavor... - pregunto Harry al ver a tres de ellos acurrucados juntos aunque tenia la ligera sospecha de que no era asi.

Pues no, para que tendriamos un dragon asi? - murmuro Grethel tambien despertando - sabias que es una crueldad contra ellos volverlos enanos magicamente? Nunca vuelven a ser los mismos luego de eso!!

..... Yo mejor ni pregunto como los tienen - murmuro Harry soltando un suspiro - Ryou quieres venir con nosotros a...

Bakura interrumpio antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar - Ryou no sale, esta debil aun por haber curado el tonto y no se levantara de la cama para mas que comer

Pero Kura! - gimio Ryou haciendo un puchero y logrando que Harry terminara de convencerse... Si bien sabía que había algo que desconocia, que había un gran secreto que nadie le estaba diciendo. Ryou era demasiado sospechoso para que Harry simplemente aceptara a Ryou como es, pero esta cosa inocente y aniñada que estaba haciendo no parecía ser mentira.

O Ryou era mejor actor de lo que Harry le daba crédito, o no era el gran y malvado cerebro detrás de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ryou hizo una mueca una vez más cerrando los ojos que habia abierto atontado, cegado por la luz, y Bakura movió su varita hacia las cortinas, murmurando algo en voz baja que Harry no pudo escuchar haciendo que estas se cerraran. La luz se atenuó y la habitación se oscureció.

Casi se sintió... más frío. Pero eso fue probablemente solo el frío ambiental de Grimmauld Place. Finalmente, Ryou se volvio a girar para mirar a Harry, apenas más despierto que antes -... Por Ra! Donde estan mis modales, Buenos días Harry como dormiste? - dijo cortésmente Ryou, todavía sonando como un niño algo berrinchudo - perdon por no saludarte antes como se debia...

Bien no te preocupes - aseguro rapidamente Harry - y antes de que el grocero aquel me interrumpa de nuevo nada mas te dire lo que vine a decirte... La Sra. Weasley quería que vinieras con nosotros cuando visitamos al Sr. Weasley en el hospital. En realidad, ella... bueno, ella insistió, ella de verdad te quiere alli en ese momento

Ryou pareció considerarlo por un segundo - No sé... yo... bueno - hizo una pausa para mirar a su yami negando con la cabeza -Supongo que podría. Sería bueno saber si está bien

No Ryou! - gruño Bakura rapidamente pero la mirada fulminante de Grethel y la suplicante de Ryou le hicieron desviar la mirada soltando un gruñido bajo - esta bien Hikary puedes ir... Pero un rasguño y no respondo por mis actos!

Vale yami, tendre mucho cuidado - dijo Ryou con una suaveonrisa - Sí, ire con ustedes Harry!

Muy bien, le haré saber a la Sra. Weasley - dijo Harry, volviéndose para irse.

Voya a acomodarme rapido - comento Ryou en cuanto el pelinegro se habia ido.

Aun no me gusta que salgas estando debilitado - gruño mosqueado el yami - y mucho menos sin mi!

Deja ya de gruñir Bakura! Que no ves que Ryou es un niño grande que puede cuidarse solo? - pregunto Grethel rodando los ojos fastidiada - ve Ryou y diviertete! Yo me encargare del amargado de tu yami

Ryou sonrio divertido para comenzar a cambiarse, en poco tiempo ya esta listo y salia por la puerta dejando a su enfurruñado yami detras junto una Grethel satisfecha - voy a seguirlo para asegurarme que este seguro y nadie le lastime

Podrias dejar de ser un psicopata sobreprotector? Ryou necesita su espacio sabes? - reclamo la chica con sus brazos cruzados

El no sabra que estoy alli, simplemente observare desde lejos e intangible - dijo Bakura y desaparecio frente a los ojos de la frustrada chica.

Eres un idiota!! - grito Grethel al aire sin saber si fue escuchada o no.

Por su parte el otro grupo salio de la casa algún tiempo después sin sospechar que alguien les seguia, claro solo después de que la Sra. Weasley lamentara cuán delgada estaba Ryou, a pesar de su estadía en Hogwarts, y lo obligó a almorzar. Sorprendentemente, Ryou había estado bastante hambriento, dejo completamente su primer plato y el segudo casi tan rápido como.el anterior. Un marcado contraste con los bocadillos habituales de tostadas que tomaba solo cuando la gente miraba en su dirección.

Despues Tonks y Ojo loco los condujeron a través de Londres mientras Bakura les seguia de cerca sin que estos se dieran cuenta, Harry y Bakura no pudieron evitar notar que los dos vigilaban casi tanto a Ryou como a Harry, aunque probablemente por diferentes razones. Dentro del hospital, se dirigieron a la sala Dai Llewellyn donde se hospedaba el Sr. Weasley.... Alli hubo un poco de confusión sobre quién entraría primero. Tonks recomendó solo a la familia, pero la Sra. Weasley insistió en que Harry y Ryou también vinieran. Finalmente, todos lis Weasley más dos entraron a la sala, la visita fue lo suficientemente bien. El Sr. Weasley se veía mucho mejor, leyendo alegremente al Daily Prophet mientras estaba sentado en la cama. Charlaron durante un rato, hasta que la conversación cambió repentinamente.

Los gemelos comenzaron a preguntarle al Sr. Weasley qué estaba haciendo en el Ministerio.  
No era que Harry los culpara. Quería saber tanto como ellos qué estaba sucediendo exactamente, y nadie quería hablar de eso. Los gemelos eran mayores de edad, pero eso no pareció evitar que los Weasley intentaran mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la forma en que lo estaban haciendo estaba todo mal. Harry estaba seguro de eso, ser demasiado pesado no llevaría a nadie a ninguna parte. Eso lo sabía cuando fueron expulsados de la habitación, dejando paso a Tonks y Ojo-Loco.

George levantó una maraña de orejas extensibles tan pronto como estuvieron al otro lado de la puerta. No había forma de que los gemelos se lo perdieran, sacaron las cuerdas y las pasaron. Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero Fred insistió - Vamos, Harry, tómalo! Salvaste la vida de papá, si alguien tiene derecho a espiarlo eres tú...

Lo tomó algo cohibido, insertando un extremo en su oído. Podían escuchar la conversación al otro lado de la puerta casi de inmediato.  
Los adultos estaban hablando sobre los eventos de anoche... Ryou por su parte tambien habia sido sacado de la habitacion pero el preferia no espiar de esa forma asi que se alejo... Al menos habia pasado un momento bonito con el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, ellos dos eran una pareja adorable y muy unida, a veces Ryou estaba realmente celoso de la suerte de Ron por la familia que le toco.

_No necesitas pensar eso, yo te dare toda la familia que quisieras Yadonushi _\- escucho decir el Hikary en su mente y no pudo evitar suspirar cuando supo que Bakura debia estar escondido por alli escuchando sus pensamientos mas privados - _no vas a extrañar a tu padre ni a nadie mas, me encargare de hacerte feliz Ryou_

_Lo se Kura, te amo muchisimo - _penso Ryou con una suave sonrisa - _pero deberias dejar de ser un acosador, no iba a pasarme nada para que estes aqui vigilandome_

_Nunca se sabe cuando algo podria pasar y considerando nuestra suerte seguro a Voldy o a Zork se les ocurre joder justo cuando estes solo _\- dijo Bakura serio. - te estoy cuidando

_Esperame en la habitacion Kura, que ya estoy regresando de todas maneras_ \- piddio Ryou de pronto al ver que los adultos salian de la habitacion del Sr. Weasley

_Bien, te espero _\- le respondio para desaparecer en una bruma de sombras.

No paso mucho en su viaje de regreso y despues de que la señora Molly le obligara a comer unos bocadillos que hizo se encontro de nuevo en la habitacion siendo jaloneado por una Grethel emocionada - Ryou! Creo que hoy nacen los cachorros de inugami!!

.... Cachorros de Inugami? - pregunto Ryou confundido.

Bo te acuerdas tonto? A principios de Año, cuando fuimos en esa mision de rescate - dijo la chica para recordarle los hechos al peliblanco, sonrio cuando vio la chispa de comprension en sus ojos - yo ese dia salve a una Inugami en cinta y la he estado cuidando desde entonces, pero hoy nacen los bebes! Ya la inugami entro en labor de parto...

Vamos a ver a los cachorros entonces!! - exclamo Ryou emocionado siguiendo a la chica a su maleta, por su parte Bakura rodo los ojos divertido y les siguio tambien curioso por ver dicho nacimiento...

Ya dentro fueron guiados por la emocionada chica por la vegetacion hasta donde habia una especie de madriguera con la Inugami respirando algo agitadamente, Grethel le acaricio un poco para darle apoyo y se sento junto a ella dejandole apoyar su cabeza en su regazo. Grethel le hizo seña a los dos peliblancos para que se sentaran cerca de ella, Ryou estaba muy alegre en todo el proceso y mas aun cuando empezaron a salir los cachorros - aww!! Son adorables...

Pues si Ry, son hermosos! - murmuro Grethel acariciando suavemente la cabecita de uno de los cachorros.

Kura! Son bonitos no? - pregunto un muy sonriente Ryou a su yami.

... Si son lindos.... - murmuro el aludido desviando la mirada, a decir verdad le parecian sumamente adorables pero eso no era algo que el "Gran Rey de los Ladrones" diria. El resto del rato el trio continuo jugando y cuidando de los cachorros, hasta que se hizo la hora de regresar y dormir.

* * *

_Después_ _..._

La mañana siguiente la pasaron colgando adornos navideños alrededor de la vieja casa, mientras Sirius cantó villancicos lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por toda la casa. Harry desapareció de su vista, escondiéndose en algún lugar de arriba en las entrañas de la casa mientras todos los demás enmascaraban la tristeza de la casa bajo campanas doradas, decoraciones y coronas de flores.

La mayoría de los habitantes de la casa estaban más que felices de hacerlo, o al menos eso parecía. Aunque Harry no se veía por ningún lado, los residentes restantes eran todos sonrisas. No tenían razón para no estarlo. Con el Sr. Weasley recuperandose, la Navidad acercándose cada hora, y una casa en proceso de adornarse con decoraciones, las cosas se veían bien.

Pero a pesar de la alegría general que invade la casa, Ginny podía sentir algo así como un malestar en el aire. Podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su madre, el miedo a que en cualquier momento su padre dejara de recuperarse y empeorara, y el miedo a que algo así le ocurriera a otra persona. En las sombras demacradas de la cara de Sirius, aunque lo escondió bien, hubo momentos en que Ginny pudo ver cuánto temía la idea de que se fueran de nuevo. Por lo general, era cuando disminuía la cantidad de personas que lo rodeaban, o cuando se encontraba en una habitación que contenía menos decoraciones de color carmesí y oro y un aroma imperecedero de hoja perenne.

Pero lo más curioso de todo, pensó Ginny, era Ryou. Alrededor de los demás, estaba perfectamente alegre, a pesar de lo pálido y enfermizo que luchó esa horrible noche. Él sonreía a menudo. Habló con ellos sin parecer agobiado por nada e incluso pasó horas trabajando colgando bambalinas de colores en el enorme árbol de Navidad, después de que otros se hubieran cansado de ello. Pero cuando pensó que estaba solo, cuando no había nadie para verlo, Ginny notó el pequeño ceño fruncido que se apoderó de su rostro.

Era algo entre miedo, preocupación y tristeza. Quizás algo más allí también, como la aprensión. O incluso... esperanza. Ginny no estaba muy segura de lo que era. A su primer pensamiento, era puro miedo, y ella no culparía a Ryou de tener miedo por todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque eso no evito que ella preguntara al respecto, y al instante él pareció horrorizado e insistió en que no era nada, solo que por supuesto, eso significaba que tenía que ser algo.

Y aunque Ginny no sabía exactamente a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba, pensó que podría haber tenido una idea vaga.  
El timbre sonó de repente, sorprendiendo a Ginny de su contemplación silenciosa mientras la casa se llenaba con los gritos de la pintura de la madre de Sirius. Ginny sonrió abiertamente cuando se dio cuenta de algo... Hermione ya habia llegado, seguro que con su ayuda muchas cosas podran salir a la luz.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban en un sitio apartado de la casa trando de mitigar... De nuevo la rabia de Bakura - no puedo creer lo injusto que es esta mierda! Por que demonios estamos presos aqui y los otros idiotas ahora que no vienen!?

... Segun la carta fue por que las familias de los chicos habian reclamado y por mas que el director hablo con ellos no pudo hacer nada, mientras que ustedes dos no tuvieron nadie que peliara... - murmuro Grethel sin querer decirlo realmente, sabia que eso lastinaria en algun sentido a sus dos amigos - el abuelo de Yugi y la hermana de Malik no querian dejar de ver a los chicos....

... Mi padre aun sigue desaparecido no? - pregunto Ryou cabizbajo.

Sirius dijo que ni el sabe donde se metio el hombre - dijo Grethel - la orden tampoco sabe donde se metio

... Bueno supongo que es normal... - murmuro Ryou soltando un suspiro - y Tia Melek no pudo tampoco por su trabajo lo mas seguro...

Lo siento Ryou - susurro la chica triste abrazando al Hikary - yo estoy contigo y tambien tienes a las criaturas, y Bakura! No estas solo

Bueno... Supongo que tienes razon - murmuro el Hikary intentando sonreir.

Mientras Bakura habia dejado a la chica encargarse, no era por que no queria calmar a su Hikary, sino que estaba demasiado enojado como para ser suave y para algo se traia como una sombra a la chica no? Que se encargara del estado animico de su Ryou mientras el no podia!

En eso escuchan una especie de ladrido resonar por el pasillo y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta Ryou estaba en el suelo con un muy inquieto Shuffles sobre el - aww!! Por que no me habian dicho que hay un perrito aqui? - preguntp Grethel acercandose al enorme perro negro.

No es un perro, Sirius es un animago y esa es su otra forma - gruño Bakura rodando sus ojos.

No me importa lo que digas idiota - dijo Sirius transformandose de nuevo para estrechar entre sus brazos a Ryou juguetonamente - y tu! Que no pensabas tener un tiempo conmigo o que!?

Perdon, es que he estado en otras cosas y supongo que se me paso - murmuro Ryou con una suave sonrisa divertida.

Ese pervertido idiota no te a hecho nada no? - pregunto esta vez el pelinegro con una voz mas seria haciendo que Bakura tragara grueso suavemente - espero que sigas siendo tan inocente como cuando te fuiste de aqui o un cierto pervertido psicopata terminara muy mal

Mierda... Bakura nego con la cabeza freneticamente desde la espalda del pelinegro para que su Hikary no firmara su sentencia de muerte inconcientemente - Tio, Kura no me ha hecho nada que no quisiera puedes estar tranquilo - respondio ambiguo mientra sonreia con inocencia... Y lo mejor es que no matarian a su Kura por que seguramente su Tio pensaria que de besos no han pasado, asi como tampoco le mintio.

Y como esperaba, su tio asintio satisfecho - cuentame sobre ti! Que has hecho? Como te han ido tus clases?

Bien Tio, por cierto... - murmuro Ryou recordandose de algo - no te he presentado aun a mis amigos peludos como les dice Grethel no? Ven! Vamos para que los veas!

Y un muy alegre Ryou arrastro a un igual de feliz Sirius hasta su habitacion donde estaban sus criaturas, siendo seguido de cerca por los otros dos adolescentes uno enfurruñado y la otra contenta - .... Cuantas mascotas tienes? - pregunto Sirius con una ceja arqueada mirando a todas las criaturas jugando por la habitacion.

Jejeje son varias, aunque todas no son mias, algunas son de Grethel - informo Ryou llevandolo hasta la cama - te voy a presentar primero a las serpientes! Este es Diamound

No me gustan mucho las serpientes pero si no muerden supogo que no tendria problema con ellas - murmuro Sirius mirando con algo de incomodidad la enorme serpiente plateada.

_"Si muerdo solo que no lo hare mientras Master Ryou no lo ordene" _\- dijo la serpiente risueña sabiendo que el otro no el entenderia, pero Ryou si lo hizo y le mando una mirada fea.

Ellas son Anna y Dara - presento luego y Sirius hizo una pequeña mueca.

.... Tu madre te regalo a Anna no? - pregunto aun con esa mueca mientras Ryou veia confundido su reaccion sin notar la mirada entre divertida y picara de la serpiente - .... Tu madre era una pequeña bromista peor que mi propio grupo, aun recuerdo algunas bromas dolorosas y ciertamente graciosas que nos hicieron

_"Jejeje fue divertido hacer desaparecer de pronto la ropa de todos ellos en medio de un juego de Qui__dditch, cuando se dieron cuenta fue tarde... Toda la escuela ya tenia quemada en sus retinas la imagen de sus miserias para siempre" _\- explico la serpiente al Hikary que no sabia si reirse o regañar a la serpiente.   
Mejor te sigo presentando a los demas - dijo Ryou soltando un suspiro - mira esta es Mi-La-Sol, es una Runespoor - presento a la menor de todas las serpientes.

Estan bien.... Y los demas? - pregunto queriendo terminar de todas las serpientes, au se sentia incomodo alrededor de ellas.

Bueno, estos son Nila y Yue nuestros gatitos - presento a los dos felinos que estaban acurrucados sobre un cojin - y ellos son Ritsy una Escarbato y Danyra una Kitsune - señalo a las dos criaturas que jugueteaban juntas.

Creo que esas criaturas me gustan mas - comento el hombre dandole un rascadita ligera a la oreja de Yue.

Este de aqui es Keiko, un Occamy - señalo a la criatura que se habia subido a su regazo para ver al recien llegado con atencion, de pronto una criatura extraña a los ojos de Sirius se asomo por sobre el hombro del Hikary sentado en la cama - y esta vigilando para cuidar que no le hagas daño a sus bebes se llama Ria, es mi brije

Una brije? - pregunto Sirius confundido, el no habia escuchado nunca sobre esas criaturas.

Son criaturas unidas al alma y espiritud de las personas, no has escuchado de ellas ya que en megico es que se acostumbra a llamarlas de su hogar espiritual para que sean los compañeros y guardianes del mago que les llamo - explico Grethel desde su lugar - no tienen forma especifica ni colores, eso esta establecido para estar en armonia con la persona a la cual estan conectadas

Eso es muy interesante - murmuro Sirius en cuanto la chica habia terminado su explicacion.

Bueno... Ahora solo faltan Ruff, Donna y Karma - comenzo Ryou sonriendo nerviosamente - Ruff es un Hipogrifo, aun esta bebe pero ya puede volar de vez een cuando Grethel le deja entrar a su maleta para que estire sus alas ya que en Hogwarts no puedo dejarlo salir a pasear... Aunque no es por el que estoy temiendo tu reaccion Tio es por..

Antes de que Ryou pudiera terminar Karma aprovecho el momento justo para presentarse a si mismo gruñendo posesivo sobre el Hikary haciendo sonreir orgullosamente a Bakura - ....... Tienes un Dragon....?

Nop - respondio rapidamente Ryou - a decir verdad tenemos dos, el es Karma y esta Donna - explico señalando al dragon plateado comodamente acurucado en su cuello olfateandole cariñosamente y a la dragona metida en el hueco de su brazo para ver al recien llegado - no creo que te coman aun, solo tienen unos meses de vida

Y ya tienen el tamaño de un perro grande - murmuro sin saber que sentir o decir al ver el par de criaturas.

No te preocupes, nosotros los criaremos bien - dijo Ryou sonriendo y turnandose para mimar a todas las criaturas. De hay en adelante Ryou y Sirius se la pasaron hablando mientras compartian con las criaturas, sin ser interrumpidos por nadie, ni siquiera los otros dos en la habitacion. Ellos sabian cuanto Ryou necesitaba estos momentos con alguien familiar y no querian molestar a menos que fuera necesario, mejor quedarse en su esquina y dejar a esos dos compartir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de era historia!
> 
> Todos saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!!

Habian algunos dias donde Ryou y Sirius la habian pasado juntos sin que Bakura o Grethel interrumpieran, ambos sabian cuanto necesitaba Ryou aquel contacto con su familia. Y otras cosa que ha ia sorprendido al par de adolescentes e incluso a todos los demas que le conocian era que Ryou no solo tenía hambre, sin no que estaba hambriento casi todo el dia. Y había sido así desde que se había despertado, cuando sintió que su estómago se había transformado en un pozo sin fondo.

Tampoco ayudó que se sintiera completamente agotado de toda su energía, lo cual, ahora que Ryou lo pensó, lo había hecho. Esa cantidad de magia le había quitado mucho, podia sentir incluso algunos días completos después de los eventos el agotamiento que le quedaba. Claro que siempre existía la posibilidad de que el cansancio fuera algo mas que la magia usada aquel dia, especialmente teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos más recientes que habían conspirado para hacer que la vida de Ryou fuera aún más infeliz y complicada de lo que ya era.

Pero Ryou no podía darse el lujo de pensar en cosas así. Cada vez que su mente vagaba por esos caminos, su estado de ánimo se deslizaba hacia algo que no podía controlar, y sus emociones se volvian un desastre. Eso estaba empezando a ser demasiado difícil de manejar, pero hizo un buen espectáculo para los demas, le gustaba pensar, y eso era lo importante. Y de todos modos, la sonrisa falsa que llevaba era casi más reconfortante que cualquier sonrisa real, ya estaba aconstumbrado a ello a decir verdad.

El mayor problema no era su dolor y el estómago vacío, si no las constantes preguntas y miradas le le lanzaban el trio dorado y Ginny, parecia que sabian algo o querian saber algo que no deberian y eso tenia sumamente preocupado a Ryou. Por su parte Harry no esperaba que Hermione apareciera en Grimmauld Place. De hecho, había tenido la impresión de que ella había planeado pasar las vacaciones de invierno esquiando con su familia.

Pero, tan inesperadamente como todo lo demás había sido en los últimos días, Harry se vio llevado a su propia habitación cuando Hermione le explicó lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts desde que se fue tan abruptamente... Aunque eso no importo tanto como lo que siguio despues, Allí, ya sentados en la cama de Ron, estaban Ron y Ginny esperando a que Harry y Hermione terminaran de llegar.

Tambien hablaron sobre lo que escucharon cuando espiaron el dia de la visita al Sr. Weasley - todos ellos deben estar equivocados, el que no debe ser nombrado no puede estar poseyendote Harry - aseguro Ron serio.

Entonces como fue que vi lo que estaba sucediendo desde la prespectiva de Nagini? - pregunto Harry queriendo asegurarse de que el no era un peligro para sus amigos.

No se Harry, pero estoy segura de que la orden solucionara esto - asintio Hermione segura - lo siguiente que tenemos que hablar es sobre los muchachos, Ryou y Bakura... Grethel si tiene una magia extraña pero no la hace peligrosa, Ryou y los otros tienen como una especie de aura maliciosa que les rodea y han pasado muchas cosas extrañas con ellos como para no ser sospechosos de ellos.

Ryou no es malo - gruño Ginny rapidamente

No estoy diciendo que sea malo, si no que la magia que usa puede ser peligrosa y debemoa estar prevenidos

De pronto una cosa se le ocurrió a Harry mientras los otros hablaban, y fue un vago pensamiento que se le ocurrio preguntándose cómo logró Ryou llegar al Ministerio esa noche? si aparentar era imposible dentro de la escuela. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía debilitar mucho a Ryou.  
Pero, como insistió Hermione, era imposible aparecer. Algo más tenía que estar sucediendo, algo que aún no entendían...

Harry... Nos estas escuchando? - pregunto Hermione mosqueada por ser ignorada.

Perdon Hermione - murmuro Harry apenado.

Como decia... - gruño la chica bufando suavemente - que tenemos sobre Ryou y los otros?

Son unas serpientes y no debemos confiar en ellos, seguro usan magia oscura - comento Ron rapidamente.

Aunque nadie le presto atencion - deben usar una magia muy fuerte, recordemos lo de Nagini, la caida de Ryou, como estan y no estan a veces, como parecen saber cuando esta sucediendo algo... - enumero Harry.

Pero eso no es suficiente para llegar al fondo de esto y no hay muchos libros de magias Egipcias en la escuela - dijo Hermione pensativa - he buscado en todala bliblioteca informacion pero no logre encontrar nada!

Y si les espiamos con la capa de invisibilidad? - pregunto Ron de pronto - entramos a su habitacion a ver que hacen y podriamos averiguar algo...

Podria ser una buena idea Ron! - exclamo Hermione emocionada - normalmente no estaria de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas,pero en vista de que es la unica opcion que tenemos... Tendremos que hacerlo

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Que haces Hikary? - pregunto Bakura que miraba a su Hikary pelear con Apep la lechuza del yami.

Es una malcriada! Solo quiero enviar esta carta y ella no se queda quieta para atarla a su pata - respondio Ryou casi gruñendo.

Ven, te ayudare - dijo Bakura acercandose con confianza creyendo que seria facil... Error! El Buho furioso se abalanzo contra el queriendo picotearlo - pajarraco del demonip que te sucede!!

Asi paso un rato donde ambos peleaban contra el buho enfurecido, el desmadre atrajo la atencion de Grethel que al ver la situacion corrio en ayuda de los dos - que le hicieron a la pobre!? -gruño la chica en cuando habia usado sus poderes para tranquilizar un poco al animal.

Nada! - chillaron ambos rapidamente.

No creo que se haya puesto asi solo por que si, diganme lo que paso - ordeno la chica seria mientras el animal les veia enojado aun. Sin problemas Ryou le conto a la chica como habia escrito su carta e ido a buscar al buho, pero en cuanto abrio la jaula esta comenzo a chillar y piar enojado sin dejar que el Hikary la manejar.

Luego vino Kura y esta intento picarlo - termino Ryou mirando a al buho confundido.

Voy a ver si descubro que le sucede, denme un momento - unos segundos pasaron donde tanto yami como hikary sintieron la magia rodear al buho y a la chica hasta que esta abrio los ojos mirando a al animal - ..... Tu estas celosa?

El Buho parecio asentir rapidamente para comenzar a chillar mirando al par de peliblancos - ... Estas celosa por que las demas criaturas reciben mas amor que tu?

El buho asintio mirando a los dos adolescentes avergonzado que hasta ahora fue que se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, Apep estaba siempre encerrada en la lechuceria de Hogwarts y ellos nada mas pocas veces iban a verla mientras los demas hasta dormian con ellos... Eso fue muy injusto de su parte - oh... Perdon Apep! No fue nuestra intencion hacerte sentir mal prometo que de ahora en adelante cuidaremos bien de ti pequeña... Podrias perdonarnos? - pregunto Ryou mirando al ave enfurruñada.

Apep parecio pensarlo un poco hasta que asintio para volar hasta el hombro del Hikary para acurrucarse y ahora era el turno de Bakura a disculparse si la mirada penetrante sobre el era un indicativo... - no! Ni muerto me... - un picotazo en su cabeza le detuvo y le demostro que el Buho no estaba jugando - ...Bien perdon joder!!

El animal hizo un chillido complacido para acariciar con su pico donde antes habia golpeado la cabeza de Bakura, el yami gruño enfurruñado pero aun asi le dio una pequeña rascadita al animal - vamos a consentirte un rato pequeña, luego te enviare para que envies mi carta y discupa la molestia cariño....

El Buho nego con la cabeza como diciendo "no es problema" para comenzar a jugar con los mechones del Hikary cariñosamente - a todas estas... A quien le escribiras?

Una de las cartas es para desearle una feliz navidad a padre y la otra es para Yugi y Malik, tambien le escribi a mi Tia Melek - respondio rapidamente con una pequeña sonrisa - tambien le pedire a Diamound que les envie un presente a todos ellos por las sombras...

Por que no vas tu mismo a entregarlos? Tu tambien puedes Caminar por las Sombras Ryou - pregunto suspicaz el yami para desgracia de Ryou.

Ehh... No quiero cansarme y debilitarme usando magia de nuevo Kura... - murmuro la mentira apresurada.

Bakurae miro confundido aunque tenia la sospecha de quee mentian no dijo nada, ademas Ryou no mentia y eso era un preocupacion muy valida - momento.... Tambien le escribiste a tu Donante de Esperma!?

No le digas asi a Padre Kura, puede que no sea el mejor padre pero... - ante la mirada fulminante Ryou no tardo en callarse apenado.

Ese tipo no es un padre, asi que ni siquiera lo intentes - gruño Bakura fastidiado

... Mejor vamos a nuestra Habitacion Kura - murmuro Ryou soltando un suspiro pesado.

* * *

_Tiempo despues.._

Pasaron varios días con la Navidad sobrepasando la casa por completo, tanto en espíritu como en puro volumen visible. Ryou rápidamente se encontró zumbando con una ligera emoción a pesar de sus reservas.  
Solo esperaba pocos regalos este año, pero aun así, estar cerca de otras personas por una vez fue... agradable para el. Por lo general, Ryou pasaba la temporada de vacaciones solo. Su padre solía enviarle lujosos regalos cuando lo había dejado solo hacia años, prometiendo estar allí la próxima Navidad.

Pero a medida que pasaban los años, las promesas se volvieron más vacías y los regalos más pequeños y tardios, hasta que parecieron desvanecerse en la inexistencia. Habían pasado dos o tres años desde que recibió un regalo de cualquier tipo, incluso para su cumpleaños, de su padre. Ryou no esperaba nada diferente este año... Mas aun al darse cuenta de que al parecer su padre le odiaba. Incluso Yugi y la pandilla parecían olvidarse de él cuando se trataba de eso, especialmente cuando Yugi fue el único en recordar haberle dado un regalo a Ryou el año pasado. Malik, Grethel y Bakura, al menos, tenía la garantía de enviarle algo, no le importaba lo que le dieran realmente a el lo unico que le importaba era la intencion... A Sirius no lo contaba para mas que un abrazo ya que no podia salir de la casa a conseguir algo.

Ryou realmente no conocía a los demás en la casa lo suficientemente bien como para esperar que gastaran dinero en él, y estaba seguro de que nadie había contado realmente con que estuviera en Grimmauld Place en esta época del año, por lo que no culpó un poco por no dejarle una montaña de regalos al pie de su cama, como lo hicieron por los demás en la mañana de Navidad. Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue que, de hecho, había un regalo allí.

Era un pequeño regalo de Ginny, nada más que un caramelo y un libro de aspecto fascinante sobre cuentos de hadas mágicos, pero al tenerlo en sus manos le hizo sentir vergüenza de no tenerle algun detalle que regalarle a ella... Esto fue vergonzoso. Rebuscó en las sábanas, buscando la "gran sorpresa" que Malik le había prometido por carta, pero no había nada más. Era posible que Apep aún no hubiera regresado de su largo viaje a Egipto, y Ryou no la culparía ni un poco.... Considerando la distancia claro. Pero había pensado que, como mínimo, habría llegado a tiempo para el día de Navidad....

No importa, todavía quedaba un día completo de Navidad. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar sin ver ni rastro de Bakura o Grethel para su desgracia y tambien tratando de ignorar el pozo que se hundía en su estómago cuando notó a Apep acurrucarse desde lo alto de un armario de porcelana... Malik y los demas se había olvidado de él?

Le agradeció profusamente a Ginny cuando la pasó por las escaleras, y le admitió que todavía no tenía nada para ella. Ella no estaba molesta, pero parecía emocionada cuando mencionó que planeaba darle algo la próxima vez que fueran a Hogsmeade. Ella le preguntó cómo se sentía, lo cual supuso que era porque todavía estaba un poco enfermo de los últimos días y se cansaba fácilmente, y él le dijo con una sonrisa que estaba seguro de que estaba bien, gracias.

Cuando Ginny desapareció por las escaleras y en la penumbra más allá, Ryou tropezó, literalmente, con la Sra. Weasley - Oh, ahí estás, Ryou! - La señora Weasley chirrió contenta.

Buenos días, señora Weasley - dijo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo - Feliz Navidad

Feliz Navidad! - ella grito dándole un abrazo demasiado grande y sofocante que logró hacerle olvidar temporalmente todas sus preocupaciones. Él Ryou sonrió, el abrazo se sintió casi como los que solía darle su propia madre, y el pensarlo hizo que una punzada de anhelo y tristeza lo recorriera.

La Navidad fue un tiempo agridulce para el... - Lo siento, no pude tener tu regalo listo para ti esta mañana. Tuve que pasar toda la mañana dando los toques finales, pero finalmente está listo! - dijo, entregando una forma suave y vagamente rectangular...

Ryou, a través de su sorpresa, apenas tuvo el pensamiento consciente de tomarlo. El papel se arrugó y cedió ligeramente bajo sus dedos. Independientemente de lo que ocultara el envoltorio, era suave y bastante flexible.  
Solo podía mirar - Esto es para mí? - preguntó demasiado sorprendido.

Por supuesto, cariño! - Dijo la señora Weasley - Todos tienen uno! No se sintió bien dejarte fuera, especialmente después de lo que hiciste por Arthur...

Ryou miró el paquete nerviosamente, como si pudiera morderlo - Continúa, ábrelo - alentó la Sra. Weasley, y Ryou finalmente abrió el papel... Su mandíbula se abrió por la sorpresa - Es esto... lo hiciste...?

Dentro había un suéter, aparentemente hecho a mano. La tela blanca cremosa era suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Lo sostuvo en alto para verlo mejor, y descubrió que el frente tenía una 'R' azul pálida finamente cosida. Sus labios temblaron y pudo sentir sus ojos calentarse. La señora Weasley parecía un poco preocupada - Está bien? Tus ojos son verdes como los de Harry, pero estás tan palido que el verde te haria ver aun mas palido.... Recordé la frecuencia con la que usabas esa camisa azul y blanca, así que pensé que los colores serían apropiados.... No te gusto?

No, es perfecto, es ... es demasiado - dijo honestamente, mirando a la Sra. Weasley a los ojos. Parpadeó y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran - Yo no... yo no...

Está bien, Ryou. Dumbledore me informó sobre tu situación familiar, pero todos merecen algo hecho a mano para Navidad - Ella le sonrió con cariño, y algo ligero dentro de Ryou burbujeó.  
Algo casero, con amor en cada punto. No iba a llorar... No, no iba a permitir eso! Él era más fuerte... Se le humedecieron las mejillas y abrazó a la señora Weasley - Gracias - susurró hipando con suavidad - Muchas gracias

Está bien, Ryou no te preocupes, ven vamos a desayunar! - Se dio la vuelta y pareció sorprendida de ver a una lechuza volar por la ventana con un paquete en sus garras.

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño, quitando lentamente los envoltorios, como si supiera que no le gustaría lo que podría encontrar. Tan pronto como se abrió el paquete, se echó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación, los gemelos y Lupin que habian estado cerca la persiguieron. El paquete cayó al suelo y Ryou dio unos pasos más cerca, hasta que finalmente pudo ver lo que era: un suéter parecido al suyo con una gran letra P en el frente. Lupin regresó a la habitación luciendo aún más cansado que antes.

Quién es el de la P? - Ryou preguntó suavemente.

Percy. El hijo mayor de Molly - Lupin no ofreció más información, dándole al suéter una mirada cansada mientras lo envolvía descuidadamente en los envoltorios y lo dejaba sobre la mesa... Un regalo devuelto sin siquiera una nota, lo peor es que fue a su propia madre quien lastimo... Aparentemente no todos merecían un suéter navideño casero.

Debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo - murmuró Ryou, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por qué alguien le daría la espalda a la familia, especialmente a una familia tan cálida y cariñosa como esta, estaba más allá de la comprensión de Ryou... Aunque ahora tenia algo mas importante que hacer y era intentar consolar a la Sra. Weasley, ella era una mujer muy amable y buena para que su le haya hecho eso.

Ryou suspiro para si mismo y comenzo a caminar por donde la mujer estaba muy seguramente con los gemelos aun triste, no tardo mucho en llegar... La mujer estaba escondida en una de las habitaciones junto a los gemelos que fueron los primeros en verle - buenas... Etto, Sra. Weasley...

Si... Dime cariño... - murmuro la mujer intentando sonreir a traves de su sonrisa.

.... Yo... Vine a ver como estaba... usted es una mujer muy amable y a sido buena persona conmigo... Queria agradecerle por esto - señalo el bonito sueter caseroque ya llevaba puesto con orgullo sonriente - y ver si podia hacerla sentir mejor...

Oh cariño ven aqui... - chillo la mujer pareciendo extaciada por las palabras de Ryou, timidamente se acerco y fue envuelto en otro abrazo maternal - eres muy tierno cariño! - y en medio del abrazo sus mejillas fueron estrujadas para diversion de los gemelos y mortificacion de Ryou... Aunque a decir verdad le parecio lindo el gesto asi que se dejo acurrucar como peluche - ... Oh!! Que mala soy! Recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes a desayunado, venga rapido! Principalmente tu Ryou, estas muy delgado y necesito urgentemente ponerte algo de carne en esos huesitos

Ehh gracias... Pero siempre he sido asi delgado - mumuro Ryou siendo arrastrado por la hembra con los gemelos detras felices de ver a su madre mas contenta.

Nada de escusas! Estas nuy delgado y por eso es que te debilitas facilmente - gruño la mujer sentadole en la mesa - quedate aqui y ya traigo un buen plato de desayuno para ti! - y Ryou no tuvo mas opcion que obedecer, y le sonrio a los gemelos que se sentaron a sus lados.

Gracias por alegrar a mama - dijo Fred.

Si, ahora solo tienes que tragarte odo lo que te sirva y mama sera la mujer bubujeante de siempre - comento el otro sonriente, entre risas y juegos paso el desayuno... Tan feliz fue el momento que Ryou incluso olvido que no habia visto rastros de su yami o Grethel en toda la mañana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Espero sus comentariaos!!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Ryou estaba muy feliz compartiendo con los gemelos y la Sra. Molly hasta que el par de desaparecidos reaparecen con sonrisas picaras gemelas - todos ustedes ya han acaparado demasiado a mi Hikary por el dia asi que ahora es nuestro! - gruño Bakura haciendo levantar al extremadamente confundido Hikary de donde estaba sentado en el mueble.

.... Are..? Kura que... - no pudo decir nada mas cuando fue arrastrado por un alegre Bakura de regreso a la habitacion.

Grethel querida! - detuvo la señora Molly a la chica que estaba por seguir a los otros dos.

Que necesita Sra. Weasley? Y perdone si parezco apurada, es que estamos preparando una sorpresa para Ryou y no quiero perderme nada! - dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

No te preocupes, solo quiero darte tu regalo y el de el otro chico - informo la mujer entregandole una bonita caja negra y azul metalizada y otra blanco con rojo brillante - la negra es tuya y la otra del muchacho...

O muchas gracias!! - chillo la chica abriendo el regalo felizmente y quedo igual de sorprendida en cuanto vio el sueter negro con una G bordada al medio - aww!! Me encanta!! - exclamo abrazando el sueter contra su pecho.

Me alegra que te gustara - eso fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Molly antes de negar con la cabeza divertida de ver a Grethel salir despedida disculpandose mientras intentaba ponerse su nuevo sueter.

Por su parte Bakura estaba sonriendo todo el camino mientra subian las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Ryou - Kura! Por qué me arrastras asi? Estaban planeando visitar al Sr. Weasley nuevamente hoy

Lo se Ryou, pero esto es mucho mas importante! - an pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Bakura le sonrió con picardía - Ahora comienza la verdadera diversion!!

Ryou hizo un puchero y se sentó en el borde de la cama - Pero que esta pasando Kura?

Bakura chasqueó los nudillos ruidosamente y se rió a carcajadas - tu confia en mi y quedate alli! Las cosas buenas llegan a Hikarys obedientes que hacen lo que les dice sus mitades más oscuras, cosas buenas como regalos de Navidad

Me conseguiste algo Kura? - pregunto Ryou con ilusion.

Pues.... Ya veras! - exclamo Bakura y parecia que estaba buscando algo... En el aire? No... Ahora que Ryou veia bien podia medio notar las sombras bailando alrededor de toda su persona.

Kura.... Que haces...? - pregunto Ryou sin saber ni entender que sucedia.

Ya que eres tan impaciente solo te dire esto... Voy a secuestrarte! - de pronto la puerta fue abierta con brusqueda por una jadeante Grethel.

Ni se te ocurra dejame aqui bastardo idiota! - gruño la pelinegra mirandole feo.

Ya te habias tardado, pero nop... No habria sido divertido si te dejo aqui - sonrio Bakura divertido.

Ya tienes listo todo? - pregunto Grethel contenta y Ryou aun sin entender nada de nada.

El portal ya esta listo - respondio rapidamente - Vamos Ry, ponte de pie.... Y tambien debes cambiarte de ropa

Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto? - Preguntó Ryou cruzando sus brazos, mirando su combinación de jeans y suéter... Especialmente el sueter que le dio la Sra. Weasly que no queria quitarse jamas.

Bakura dio un suspiro sufrido y buscó en el baúl de Ryou, buscando lo que considerara "  
apropiado. Salió a la superficie con un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta de manga corta - esto es mucho mejor... Cámbiate! - Se los arrojó a Ryou, que no logro atraparlos espectacularmente y terminó con todo eso en su cabeza... El Hikary le dirigió a la ropa una mirada desconcertada - Vestirse! - gruño Bakura malhunorado - y tu tambien mocosa! Cambiate que vas a derretirte en ese sueter...

No me mande y menos me digas mocosa idiota - gruño la chica dirigiendole una mirada fulminante.

Por su parte Ryou se comenzo a cambiar apresuradamente - En serio, Bakura... De qué se trata esto?

Bakura miró el reloj - Vístanse más rápido, el tiempo es precioso

No me apures - grito Grethel enojada - ya estoy lista idiota

Sí, yo tambien lo estoy haciendo - se quejó Ryou tambien, terminando rápidamente. Se miró a sí mismo y se estremeció. Se estaba congelando en estas ropas ligeras - Y ahora qué? Hace frío! - dijo apretando sus brazos cerca de él, tratando de mantener el calor.

Casi... casi... - dijo Bakura. Su ropa ondulaba y cambiaba, las sombras revoloteaban sobre la tela mientras se acortaba y se encogía. Las mangas largas se derritieron sin mangas, y los pantalones cambiaron de mezclilla a algo más ligero.

....... Me tienes que enseñar ha hacer eso - murmuro Grethel mosqueada al verlo con un cambio de ropa nueva en segundos.

Solo Hikary podria hacerlo... Aunque tenemos que ver si alguien mas podria usar esta magia y tu serias un perfecto conejillo de indias - y la mirada que coloco el yami hizo que Grethel tragara grueso.

Yo mejor no invento nada y me quedo con mi magia natural - dijo soltando un suspiro sufrido.

Bakura no hablo mas, solo mantuvo sus ojos en el reloj mientras se arrastraba hacia la cama y se llevaba a la chica con el. Sus brazos arrastraron a Ryou demasiado cerca y de igual forma a Grethel que parecia algo incomoda, chasquedo sus dientes y al instante todas las criaturas se habian subido a la cama sentandose lo mas cerca de ellos.

El calor de Bakura contra la piel de Ryou causó una sensación de agitación en él, y se sonrojó. Esperaba que Bakura no se diera cuenta del ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas - Es hora - dijo finalmente Bakura y las sombras se levantaron alrededor de todos ellos. Ryou los siguió con los ojos, observando cómo se reunían sobre su cabeza y los tragaban en un negro infinito. Se hizo frío como el hielo a su alrededor...

Mas frio que nunca a decir verdad, algo le dio una ligera puntada en el pecho... Como si algo encerrado quisiera ser libre aunque le lastimara un poco. Cerró los ojos y se encogió contra Bakura, el reino de las sombras era horrible y no culpaba a Grethel por tener su cara escondida en el hombro de Bakura... Aunque Ryou se sorprendio cuando, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces que cambian de lugar en las sombras, este tardaba más que el destello helado habitual.

Los segundos se alargaron como horas, cada uno más agonizante que el anterior - Casi allí - dijo Bakura, y una mano paso a través del cabello de Ryou de forma tranquilizadora.

Golpearon un duro suelo de piedra con un resoplido, la cabeza de Ryou se pego contra la de Bakura mientras Grethel habia caido a su lado y las criaturas calleron atontadas a su alrededor, y por un segundo ambos, yami y hikary vieron estrellas bailando en la penumbra de la habitación producto del golpe a su cabeza. Los brazos alrededor de ambos adolescentes se retrajeron, y se estremeció por la pérdida de su calor, antes de darse cuenta de que no era la temperatura que le faltaba. Aunque el aire a su alrededor era frío, no era helado y olía ligeramente a tierra y desierto.

Casi al instante, más brazos lo rodearon y un fuerte balbuceo llenó sus oídos, temporalmente incomprensible. Cuando volvió en sí segundos después, percibió los patrones de voz y habla de Malik. Malik! Ryou se sacudió y sonrió ampliamente - Malik! - grito, ignorando el leve martilleo en su cabeza.

El mareo se desvaneció rápidamente y fue arrastrado sobre sus pies. Apenas podía contener su deleite - Qué es paso? Dónde estamos? - preguntó, mirando a su alrededor con entusiasmo.

Estamos en Egipto! - Malik dijo, y se veía tan emocionado como Ryou - Mi casa, en el sótano. Oh, Ishizu va a estar tan sorprendido!

P-Pero cómo? - pregunto Ryou atontado.

Bakura nos envió un mensaje diciéndome a mí y a Marik sobre este plan para que vinieras hasta aqui - respondio Malik sonriente - es estupido que digan que es peligro que viniera a Egipto, entre Ishizu, Odion, Marik, yo, Bakura... Bueno todos realmente! estarás perfectamente a salvo - Malik empujó los hombros de Ryou, instándolo a subir las escaleras - Vamos, Ishizu probablemente ya ha vuelto del mercado!

No es molestia que haya llegado asi de sorpresa? - pregunto Ryou preocupado.

Naaa!! No te preocupes, Ishizu te adora y Odion tambien... Los demas tambien estaran aqui en breve - dijo el rubio terminando de subir bruscamente al Hikary escaleras arriba.

Los demas? - pregunto Ryou cofundido.

Pues Yami y Yugi tonto! Pensabas que no te darian tu feliz navidad? - respondio sonriente.

Pero como llegamos aquí?" Ryou preguntó a su yami, mirando a su alrededor - esto esta demasiado lejos para que tu solo nos trajeras a todos a travez de las sombras!

Malik y el idiota de su oscuridad ayudaron un poco, asi que no fue problema - respondio Bakura instando a las criaturaa a seguirles escaleras arriba.

Estoy ignorando ese comentario, ladrón - ronroneó Marik, apareciendo a la vista

Bakura bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo - puff! Ni que te tuviera miedo idiota

Lo unico malo es que probablemente solo puedas quedarte hasta la noche - dijo Malik - descubriran que te fuiste si te quedas aquí por mucho tiempo. Asi que vamos, vámonos! Conozco este lugar que tenemos que visitar y aun tenemos muchos saludos que hacer! - gritó. agarrando a Ryou por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras.

Le tomó un segundo completo para que todo se registrara en la mente de Ryou, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, estaba subiendo por la escalera con rapidez, irrumpiendo en la pequeña cocina brillante y limpia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - Ishizu! - dijo en saludo mirando a la mujer que acomodaba unas cosas.

Ryou? - dijo ella, luciendo un poco sorprendida de verlo aquí - Como estas?

Estoy genial! - respondio Ryou alegre de estar entre personas conocidas, no le disgustaba estar en el otro lugar... Pero habian denasiadas personas para que se sintiera realmente comodo - Feliz Navidad!

Feliz Navidad para ti también, Ryou - dijo Ishizu con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa que rápidamente se volvió seria cuando miró a su hermano - Malik, si vas a salir a las pirámides o cualquier otro lugar, recuerda que a Marik no se le permite acercarse a los rompe maldiciones. No quiero volver a lidiar con las consecuencias de eso

Malik gimió - Uf, Ishizuuu - se quejó, pero Ishizu sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

Lo digo en serio, Malik. Ryou, lo mantendrás bajo control, ¿no? - ella dijo.

Ryou asintió con la cabeza, aunque parecia un poco dudoso de poder hacerlo - Por supuesto

Malik puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo a Ryou - eres una aburrida...

Tambien contaras con la ayuda de Kamir Ryou, no te preocupes - aseguro la mujer señalando al enorme felino que asintio... Curiosamente junto a ella se habia sentado Ria y entre las dos parecian cuidar de las pequeñas criaturas que jugueteaban por alli.

Cuando vienen los otros idiotas? - gruño Bakura malhumorado como siempre.

Ritsy ni se te ocurra - exclamo Ryou de pronto alhaber notado como la pequeña escarbato habia huido sus madres sustitutas para saquear la casa llena de objetos brillantes - eso no se hace! - la pequeña criatura gimio con dolor y miro al hikary con ojos de borrego... El realmebte queria todas esas cosas bonitas, pero el hikary se mantuvo firme y Ria aprovecho para tomar su pellejo entre sus dientes con suavidad para alejarla del lugar... Ignorando por supuesto sus chillidos y movimientos hasta acostarse manteniendole quieto junto a ella.

Gracias Ria, eres un amor - murnuro Ryou acariciando a su brije que se dejo complacida mientras mantenia al inquieto escarbato junto a ella con su larga cola.

De pronto todo fue interrumpido por la puerta - debe ser Yugi y Yami - murmuro Malik empujando a Marik para que fuera hacia el sitio con un pequeño grito de - se util y abre!!

Refunfuñando el yami fue y regreso con los dos nombrados y unos cuantos mas - .... Eso es una esfinge!!! - chillo Grethel al instante corriendo hacia ellos para ver a la imponente criatura.   
Pues si, es Amune - respondio Yugi desde el lomo de la criatura - es la compañera de mi abuelo... Aunque esta un "poquito" encariñada conmigo

Poquito!?? - bufo Yami dandole una mirada sucia al animal que se la devolvio sin ningun problema - no me ha dejado estar cerca de ti desde que llegamos!!!!

Jeje eres un exajerado Yami - dijo Yugi bajando del animal que no se despego ni un centrimetro de el - veras Grethel te explicare, ella tiene el instinto de mama activado... Hace dos meses tuvo cachorros y estan en casa del abuelo, pero al parecer tambien me adopto a mi como propio... Asi que esta muy sobreprotectora conmigo desde que llegue de Hogwarts

Quiero ver a los bebes! - chillo Grethel emocionada.

Son unos pequeños demonios... - murmuro Yami recordando las maldades y locuras que habia visto hacer a los pequeños... Aunque se arrepintio al instante de lo que dijo cuando una furiosa mama le miro con promesas de venganza - .... Perdon... Son unos angelitos!!

La criatura bufo pero lo dejo pasar a favor de estar vigilando a su "Bebe" Yugi - despues te presento a los bebes Grethel...

Si! Hoy se supone que es el dia de Ryou, asi que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se robe el poco tiempo de mi Hikary - gruño Bakura

Bien! Vamos a recorer! - dijo Malik, sonriendo y arrastrando a Ryou fuera de la casa.

Malik! Donde voy a dejar a mis criaturas? No quiero dejarlas con Ishizu y que vayan a estresarla - pregunto Ryou preocupado...

Traelas contigo, vamos a recorer es Egipto Magico, el Muggle lo veremos otro dia - respondio Mali sin dejar de sonreir - yo mismo voy a ir en Rinoa, e incluso Isis e Ishker vendra con nosotros y nunca es un gran problema ver criaturas en compañia de sus magos... Claro siempre y cuando no causen disturbios

Oh... Bueno... - murmuro Ryou y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Ria... Con todas sus serpientes y Ritsy entre sus brazos para que causara problemas.

Hicieron una ultima parada en el establo que estaba junto a la casa Ishtar donde Malik ssr encargo de de sacar a su Erumpet para usarle de montura. Asi fue como Malik termino sobre Rinoa, Marik sobre Kamir, Ryou sobre Ria, Bakura sobre Ruff, Grethel sobre su Siver un Grenian, Yugi sobre la esfinge y Yami sobre Talif... Claro con todas las demas criaturas siguiendoles o sobre ellos.

Vamos primero con la Sra. Nemir que queria verte - dijo Malik mientras andaban a paso tranquilo por el mercado.

Bien, estoy seguro de que esta anciosa por ver a Ry - comento Bakura.

A mi ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura - murmuro Yami soltando un suspiro.

Quien es ella? - pregunto Ryou en cuanto habia terminado de ver maravillado las baratijas y cosas extrañas que tenian las distintas tiendas por las que pasaron.

... Oh! Cierto que tu no la conoces tan bien - dijo Malik sontando una risita nerviosa - tu tia, el nombre completo de ella es Melek Nemir

Vale, vamos entonces - con eso todos comenzaron a ir rumbo a verse con la mujer... Aunque Ryou noto con curiosidad que Yami parecia cada vez mas nervioso a medida que avanzaban y Bakura sonreia alegremente - .... Por que pareces que camina a tu muerte Yami?

.... Porque vamos a la casa de Melek en Kul Elna... Hay me odian un "poquito" - murmuro Yami soltando un suspiro sufrido.   
Jejejeje... - y la sonrisa maliciosa de Bakura no ayudaba a los nervios del tricolor.

Ryou!! - grito la peliblanca contenta al ver al Hikary corriendo a abrazarle - como has estado cariño? Que has hecho? Como la has pasado? Como te sientes? Te han tratado bien en Hogwars? Has aprendido mucho? Hiciste amigos?...

Y las preguntas seguieron y siguieron dejando a un pobre Ryou sonriendo nervioso intentando responder al menos una pregunta - Tia... Estoy bien....   
Pasa amor! - chillo la mujer arrastrando al chico dentro de la lujosa casa mientras los demas les seguian con sonrisas.

La mujer se encargo de mimar a Ryou y mostrarle todo el pueblo donde viviria despues de que saliera de Hogwarts, como era obvio todos amaron a Ryou y Bakura estaba definitivamente en su elemento... Mientras Yami no sabia donde esconderse de las miradas ligeramente odiosas que recibia, pasaron varias horas y cuando ya se iba haciendo la hora de despedirse se podia ver a una llorrosa mujer abrazando al Hikary como si fuera la ultina vez que lo veria - .... Porque no puedes quedarte aqui! Estupido anciano de mierda!

Perdon Tia, pero prometo que me portare bien y estudiare mucho para que cuando termine el año venga aqui contigo -tranquilizo Ryou abrazando con fuerza a la mujer.

Por cierto... Ven conmigo - dijo la mujer jalandole hacia una esquina - ... No quiero que te sientas mal pero... Aqui tienes la carta y el regalo que se suponia era para tu padre

Ryou se entristecio un poco cuando en sus manos estaban las dos cosas sin marcas de que siquiera habian sido abiertas - .... El no las recibio siquiera verdad?

Ese no fue el problema Ryou - aclaro la mujer al instante - tu enviaste estas cosas para aca y yo misma iba a encargarme de entregarle esto... Pero Angelo no ha entrado a Egipto, debe estar aun en Inglaterra o salio a otro lugar, pero a Egipto el hombre no a entrado

.... Bueno... No importa, supongo que esta mejor donde sea que este... El... Creo que no quiere saber de mi - murmuro el Hikary soltando un suspiro e intentaba esconder su tristeza.

No te pongas asi Ry, ese hombre no lo merece - aseguro Malek abrazandole - ya estoy trabajando en tener tu custodia para que no dependas mas del hombre

Tranquila Tia... Estoy bien - murmuro sotandose para regresar con sus amigos.

Adios chicos! Sigan divirtiendose - grito la mujer en cuanto los chicos se alejaban.

Pasaron el resto del día en constante movimiento. Bakura y Marik estaban de pronto extremadamente ansiosos por presumir, y ante su insistencia, Ryou se encontró en una tumba secreta en algún lugar del corazón del desierto, sin ser una pirámide pero todavía lleno de innumerables trampas. Marik y Malik fueron en una dirección, Bakura, Grethel y Ryou en la otra, y corrieron hacia el tesoro... Yami y Yugi se habian ido ya que su abuelo estaba solo con los bebes esfinge.

Marik y Malik tenían la ventaja de tener conocimientos previos, habiendo crecido alrededor de las tumbas en esta área general y sabiendo cómo tendían a ser distribuidos. No dolió que también fueran excelentes para encontrar todas las trampas, gracias a su método de despegar todo con ondas de sombras.  
Bakura adoptó un enfoque ligeramente diferente, pero de todos modos fue divertido. Tenía delicadeza de su parte y vigilaba atentamente el progreso del otro equipo. Pudo usar esto para su ventaja al colocar trampas que reaccionaban mal a sus métodos y al restablecer las trampas detrás de él para que Marik y Malik no pudieran encontrarlas dentro de la tumba.

Ryou y Grethel se divirtieron muchísimo jugando este tipo de juego de gato y ratón con el otro equipo, que Bakura atrazo un poco más de lo necesario. Pero tenía mucha más práctica que los otros dos, gracias a su ocupación anterior como ladrón de tumbas, y tan pronto como se puso serio y buscó la ubicación del tesoro. Entraron en la sala del tesoro, Bakura extendió los brazos y se lo presentó a los dos chicos. Ryou, por su parte, estaba sorprendido por las montañas de riqueza brillante a su alrededor.... Bueno no tanto como Ritsy que parecia haber entrado al cielo si la mirada brillante y soñadora era una indicacion.

Todo estaba impecable, intacto... Hasta ahora claro, por los ladrones. Era diferente a los desordenes saqueados y devastados que Ryou había visto en las fotografías de las excavaciones de su padre. Dio un paso atrás para asimilarlo todo, solo para tropezar y caer en una silla hecha de oro puro.

Ryou dudó, pero luego puso sus brazos sobre los brazos de la silla, sonriendo para sí mismo.  
Observó a Bakura al otro lado de la habitación mientras tomaba un tesoro brillante de la pila, dándole una vuelta rápida y guardándolo con una sonrisa. Entonces Bakura buscó en otro montón y sacó una banda dorada con incrustaciones de lapislázuli. Se lo entrego a Ryou con una sonrisa - Tu premio - dijo - tu puedes tomar lo que quieras Grethel! - grito sin prestarpe verdadera atencion a la chica.

Tan pronto como Ryou lo tomó, Bakura se dejó caer sobre el brazo de la silla al lado de Ryou, su espalda contra el hombro del Hikary. Sonriendo y con una mirada perspicaz comenzo a examinar la joya, lo dio vuelta en sus manos, estudiándolo con asombro - Es encantador - dijo, sonriendo.

Se la puso en la muñeca y se echó a reír - Deberíamos decirles a Malik y Marik que hemos ganado?

Bakura sacudió la cabeza, riendo también - No, déjelos pasear un poco más. Estoy disfrutando esto - dijo.

Ryou asintió, relajándose más profundamente en la silla - Sí ... - suspiró felizmente. Hacía frío en la tumba, a diferencia del calor exterior, y Bakura era un calor bienvenido. Fue agradable relajarse por un momento y mirar a sus criaturas jugar juntas por todo el lugar - .... Creo que Ritsy esta probando los limites de su bolsa...

Jejejeje... Sera divertido ver cuando puede cargar esa pequeña - comento Bakura al ver al escarbato meter objeto brillante tras objeto brilante en su estomago. Tambien vieron a Grethel divertirse mirando las baratijas que habia junto a sus propias criaturas.

Maldición! - escucharon gruñir de pronto a Marik - Perdimos!

Awww - dijo Malik. Entró en la habitación detrás de Marik, al ver a Bakura y Ryou colgando en la silla sonrió, como si toda su decepción por perder fuera olvidada - Buen juego!

No hubo mucha pausa después de eso, sin demorarse en la tumba, aunque Ryou sintió los ojos de Marik en su muñeca, brillando con sus nuevas joyas. Salieron de la tumba hacia las afueras de uno de los principales distritos comerciales de El Cairo, donde se propusieron buscar el recuerdo más pegajoso de todo El Cairo, que Ryou compró sin dudarlo.

Se comieron kebabs, trataron de evitar que Marik destruyera las carpas de los vendedores mientras se reía con caótica alegría, y se burló de algunos de los turistas perdidos y desconcertados. En raras ocasiones, Malik, Grethel y Ryou... pero más a menudo solo Ryou y Grethel. Se apiadaban de ellos y los guiaban a sus destinos cuando entendian sus idiomas.

No regresaron hasta que sonó el teléfono celular de Malik y un Ishizu enojado les dijo que llevaran sus traseros a casa para una cena de la que ni siquiera tenían hambre. Ryou se dio cuenta más tarde de que Bakura robo los bolsillos de no menos de dos docenas de personas mientras estaba completamente a la vista de todos. Frustrado como estaba Ryou, tenía que admitir que era vagamente impresionante.

Cenaron, se rieron y pasaron un buen rato en general. Rishid incluso estaba allí, y entre todos, disfrutaron de lo que probablemente fue la mejor Navidad que Ryou pudo recordar haber tenido. Después de eso, volvieron a disfrutar de la vida nocturna egipcia por un tiempo y regresaron a tiempo para jugar algunas rondas de Duel Monsters hasta altas horas de la noche.

Marik desafió a Bakura al último duelo de supremacía, el ganador se lleva todo el prestigio, que Bakura aceptó rápidamente ya detestaba perder o rechazar un claro desafio. Mientras eeso sucedia los Hikarys y Grethep hablaron sobre las últimas hazañas de Malik en Egipto y el progreso en la civilización de Marik. Terminaron su conversación mucho antes de que el "Duelo épico para demostrar quien era el mejor" concluyera.

Cuando amaneció, Malik despertó cansado a Ryou alrededor de las once, la última hora que acordaron que Ryou podía quedarse para aprovechar la diferencia horaria de dos horas entre Londres y El Cairo. Ambos estaban exhaustos de toda la diversión de ayer, especialmente Ryou, que no podía recordar la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo divirtiéndose.

Rapidamente Ryou se despidió de Ishizu y Rishid, mientras Bakura preparaba el portal y Grethel se quedaba juntoo a el. Ambos Hikarys se abrazaron como un adiós, y Ryou se preparó para seguir a Bakura a través de las sombras, cuando Malik de repente retrocedió, maldiciendo - Oh, joder casi lo olvido! Espera un segundo! - Dijo Malik, corriendo escaleras arriba. Ryou lo siguió, curioso. Malik salió rápidamente de su habitación, corriendo hacia Ryou con varias cajas envueltas en papel - No puedo creer que casi olvide darte tus regalos! - exclamo Malik empujando las cajas en sus brazos - hay tambien estan los de Yugi y Yami

Este viaje no fue mi regalo? - Ryou preguntó, sorprendido.

Malik sacudió la cabeza - Por supuesto que no! Esto fue solo estar juntos durante las vacaciones. En todo caso, este viaje fue el regalo de Bakura. Quiero decir, fue idea suya todo

De Verdad? - pregunto sorprendido.

Bueno, sí - dijo - el organizo todo este día, incluso la carrera en las tumbas - Malik hizo una pausa, luego sonrió. "Heh. Tal vez el pequeño Fluffy no sea tan malvado como él trata de hacernos ver - por alguna razón, Malik le guiñó un ojo.

Oh, no dejes que Bakura te escuche llamarlo así. Nunca escucharé el final - suspiró Ryou

Lo se - exclamo Malik soltando risitas - Ahora vamos, sospecharán en esa vieja casa si no te vas pronto

Te voy a extrañar - dijo Ryou.  
Malik lo jaló en un abrazo desgarrador cuando llegaron al portal.

Adiós, Malik! ¡Adiós Marik! - grito Grethel sonriendo.

Adiós, Ryou... Grethel - dijo Marik. Él fulminó con la mirada a Bakura - Ladrón

Bakura se rio entre dientes - Mal perdedor

Con eso Bakura atrajo a los dos chicos contra si y se aseguro de que las criaturas estuvieran bien cerca de ellos para que las sombras les rodearan... No paso mucho tiempo cuando estaban de regreso en la habitacion con cierto Trio dorado mirandoles con los ojos muy abiertos por el espectaculo sombrio que presenciaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Había comenzado con un suave golpe en la puerta y Harry miró ansioso la extensión plana de madera polvorienta que era la puerta. Los tres se detuvieron y escucharon atentamente, pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera una agitación más allá de la puerta que indicaba que habia alguien en la habitacion. A la izquierda de Harry, Hermione se mordió el labio. Esto fue una locura. Un error horrible, terrible, horrible... Por qué estaba tan decidida a hacer esto, entonces?

Porque Hermione tenía que saberlo... Tenia qque saber que estaba ocurriendo, por eso. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, hasta cierto punto, Harry también queria lo mismo. Porque como todo lo que ha estado pasando ultimamente, si esto era tan importante como Ginny y Hermione parecían creer, entonces esta situacion era algo que no podía olvidarse o ignorarse.

Ni siquiera importaba en este momento si Ryou era una amenaza o alguien que necesitaba ayuda, eso podría determinarse más tarde. Lo importante ahora era descubrir qué estaba sucediendo con el y los demas exactamente, ademas teniendo en cuenta cuán poco control tenía Harry sobre los acontecimientos actuales, encontrar algo como esto en lo que Harry podría tener un impacto, independientemente de cuán minusculo sea, era extremadamente refrescante.

Harry solo quería hacer algo. Estaba harto de ser inútil, fuera de lugar, siendo ignorado por todos. Y si unirse a Hermione en esta pequeña aventura cambiaría eso, entonces, por qué no? A pesar de que... - Recuérdame de nuevo, por qué estamos haciendo esto ahora? - Harry susurró, tratando de mantener su voz baja.

Las paredes solian tener las propiedades para esconder el ruido del papel y las puertas aún menos... Bueno todas las puertas excepto la de la cocina, por supuesto, que contenía cada sonido de las reuniones perfectamente, y lo último que Harry quería hacer era despertar a cualquiera que no debe despertarse... Osea Ryou y compañia. Los tres estaban parados afuera de la puerta de Ryou, tratando de evitar pisar parches de pisos que generalmente se consideraban demasiado chirriantes, fue un verdadero reto considerando los rumores de que Bakura podia escuchar tu respiracion a metros de distancia.

Pero afortunadamente aún no habían escuchado ningún movimiento desde la habitación de Ryou, lo que podría haber sido una bendición o una maldición. Hermione presionó su oreja contra la puerta, luego miró a Harry - Porque es el único momento en que podemos, tenemos la escusa perfecta si nos descubren...

Harry suspiro, La Sra. Weasley les había pedido que subieran a ver a Ryou y compañia. Pero Harry sabía que Hermione tenía sus propias razones para estar de acuerdo, los había enumerado mientras subían las escaleras.... Ella queria resgistrar las cosas de los chicos para ver si podian descubrir algo o tener una pista sobre sus poderes. Y si les descubrian ahora mismo, tenían una pequeña y bonita historia para contarle que era completamente cierto. Y si no les descubrian, le daba a Hermione la oportunidad perfecta de husmear.

Ella estaba obsesionada con descubrir el misterio que envolvia a los chicos - oigan... Ellos no tienen millones de criaturas cerca siempre... Y tengo entendido que Ryou y Bakura tienen serpientes... Yo no quiero lidiar con eso! - exclamo Ron de pronto pareciendo asustado.

Yo podria lidiar con las serpientes - pero a pesar de que Harry dijo eso no estaba tan seguro de todo lo demas.... Habia visto dragones hay dentro y si habia algo que caracterizaba a todas la especies de Dragones era la proteccion sobre su territorio, si mal no recordaba de sus clases con Hagrid era que los Ironbelly pondian expulsar fuego a meses de nacer... Y Bakura tenia uno de esos - _y sin contar las demas criaturas que seguro querran comernos.... Cada vez me gusta menos esta idea_

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo mas Hermione golpeó la puerta una vez más, apenas rozando sus nudillos contra la madera. No escucharon nada y para este punto Harry ya esperaba estar corriendo por su vida con un furioso dragon queriendo comerlo. La chica respiró hondo y giró el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Crujió audiblemente, haciendo que los tres se encogieran.

Pero a medida que la anchura entre el marco y la puerta se amplió, de repente se hizo muy obvio que la cama y la habitacion estaba completamente vacía. Las mantas estaban movidas si, pero en su mayoría acomodadas y tendidas sobre la cama, no parecia que nadie fuera dormido sobre ella - Dónde podría estar? - se preguntó Hermione entrando.

... En el baño? - Ron contesto no muy seguro

Hermione sacudió la cabeza - Lo hubiéramos visto cuando subíamos, o al menos el baño habría estado ocupado

Harry frunció el ceño, siguiéndola - Quizás esté en la biblioteca, pasa más tiempo allí que tú

Lo sé - dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza una vez más - Pero estuve allí esta mañana y él no estaba allí. Y de nuevo, lo habríamos visto entrar. No sé dónde está - ella suspiró - aunque no todo esta perdido... Podriamos ver que encontramos...

En este momento tengo mas curiosidad de donde podrian estar, ni siquiera sus criaturas estan por aqui - murmuro Harry pensativo mientras sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la habitación. Parecía casi lo mismo que las otras habitaciones de la casa, solo que a diferencia de la habitación de Harry, carecía de un retrato sarcástico y vacío de un director anterior. El baúl estaba abierto a un lado, con la ropa tendida a un pie más allá, el efecto de Ryou o los demas en la habitación fue mínimo.

Harry volvió a mirar la cama apenas arrugada, haciendo una mueca, sus ojos se entrecerraron - Que es eso? - murmuró, dando un paso más cerca. Una tenue línea de blanco se curvaba ligeramente debajo de la cama, casi completamente oculta por las mantas y la ropa de cama. Los otros se acercaron, siguiéndole, cuando una voz femenina salvaje y siseante atravesó la habitación.

"_Detente donde estás. Vete ahora!" _\- la voz exigió en tonos sibilantes. Harry giró la cabeza, buscando la fuente de la voz desconocida, pero no vio nada.

Uhhh Harry, serpiente! - Dijo Ron, tropezando hacia atrás.  
Harry bajó la mirada para ver entre las sabanas una pequeña serpiente negra con una suaves betas moradas y quizás de un pie de largo, esta se levantaba mostrando sus 3 cabezas deforma amenazante, con todo sus colmillos fuera y listos.... Eso explicaba mucho, como, por ejemplo, por qué solo Harry parecía entender las palabras, aunque la demanda parecía estar traduciéndose bastante bien sin saber la lengua de parsel.

"_Quién eres tú.... O ustedes?" _\- Harry dijo, sin dar ningún paso más cerca, pero se negó a retroceder al mismo tiempo.

La serpiente pareció sorprendida por un momento -"_Me entiendes bien, mocoso?"_ \- decía otra de las cabezas - "_No sabía que había otros ..." _\- murmuro otra pareciendo extrañada.

Qué está diciendo, Harry? - Ron preguntó, pero Hermione lo miró fulminante, y él se calmó.

Todavia nada importante, solo quiere que salgamos - respondio sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la serpiente.

_"Fuera de aqui!!" _\- siseo furiosa la ultima cabeza de la serpiente, dándole a Harry lo que tal vez fue la mirada más irrespetuosa que un reptil podría reunir - _"Todos ustedes estan __entrometiéndote en los asuntos privados de Master! Vete ahora, antes de que me obligue a tomar medidas drasticas!"_

_"Dónde está Ryou?" - p_regunto Harry - _"Solo queríamos saber dónde está"_

_"Claramente" - _respondió la misma cabeza de la serpiente con tono mordaz - _"Eso no es tu problema_"

Se deslizó varios centímetros hacia adelante, mirando entre los tres. Harry esperó un momento hasta que miró a Ron y Hermione, y se adelantó rápidamente, logrando agarrar las tres cabezas de la serpiente de una sola vez como había visto en los espectáculos de la naturaleza. Se retorció en sus dedos, y Harry casi lo dejó caer logro sostenerla con firmeza sin recibir un mordisco de alguna de las cabezas.

_"Como te llamas?"_ Harry preguntó.

Luchó en su agarre, apenas logrando abrir la boca lo suficiente como para murmurar las palabras. "_Master Bakura me a enseñado que los nombres tienen poder, asi que no obtendrás los nuestros tan fácilmente"_

Harry suspiro - Esta es una de las serpientes de Ryou... creo - les dijo a los demas.

No es una serpiente Harry, creo que es una Runespoor - informo Hermione mirando a la criatura. 

Por qué tiene que tener tantas serpientes? - Ron gimió.

Qué dijo la Runespoor? - Preguntó Hermione.

Harry sacudió la cabeza - Nada que sea útil realmente..

Harry dio unos pasos más cerca de la cama, y la serpiente comenzó a luchar más para liberarse. La cola se levantó y golpeó la muñeca de Harry lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una roncha, y casi dejó caer la serpiente. Así que respiró hondo e hizo una mueca. Con cautela, Harry sostuvo las cabezas de la serpiente en una mano, la cola en la otra, e intentó ignorar cuánto más poderosa era la serpiente de lo que debería haber sido. Aunque agradecio que la serpiente no era tan grande o abrian tenido grandes problemas.

Creo que hay algo debajo de esto - dijo Harry, señalando hacia la cama donde se veia algo brillar suavemente.

La serpiente luchó aún más vigorosamente - _"Noooo!!" -_ decía -_ "Por qué no pueden salir de una vez?"_

Los tres se agacharon, mirando debajo de la cama. Hermione encendió la punta de su varita con una rápida lumos para vez aun mejor. Que era eso? Debajo de la cama, había una especie de esfera no tan grande brillando tenuemente junto a una... Balanza? Lo mas curioso es que ambas parecian estar hechas de oro.

Estos son egipcios - murmuró Hermione, haciendo rodar la esfera y mirando el ojo marcado en frente - este es el ojo de Horus, muy usado en la antiguedad en magias de ese pais...

Todos son transferidos de Uagadou, asi que no es una sorpresa eso... Quiza pueda ser un reliquia familiar o algo - dijo Harry y los tres se estremecieron de repente. La habitación parecia enfriarse demasiado derrepente y Harry había pensado que era solo él, pero aparentemente no ya que vio temblar con suavidad a los otros con el.

De pronto todo escucharon Ron gritar dolorosamente y es que el pelirojo habia tomado tontamente el ojo del milenio... Y este le habia quemado la mano, afortunadamente solto el objeto a tiempo antes de que este de verdad le hiciera un daño irreparable - es cosa esta maldita!!

Eres un idiota Ron! - gruño Hermione - la mayoria de las cosas de los sangre puras estan malditas contra los ladrones e idiotas como tu que las tocan sin permiso!

Estupidos sangre... - de pronto Ron fue interrumpido en su reglamo cuando la habitacion comenzo a oscurecerse. Casi no había forma de describirlo. Era como si las sombras se movieran por todo el lugar, se deslizaran por el suelo y se acumularan alrededor de la cama, amontonándose en formas amorfas gruesas y negras, veteadas de extraños púrpuras, verdes y azules.

La temperatura en la habitación cayó repentinamente, y se sintió como si el hielo hubiera inundado sus núcleos, congelando su sangre y huesos.  
La cama se hundió bruscamente y crujió en protesta cuando el peso se añadió abruptamente, el fondo de la cama chocó bastante dolorosamente con la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry al haber estado los tres husmeando debajo de la cama.

Se escucharon varios golpes gemelos desde arriba. Y rapidamente Harry se arrastró para salir con Hermione y Ron siguiendo sus pasos rápidamente. Allí, en la cama, estaban los chicos que faltaban junto a todas las criaturas enredadas juntas, como si hubieran aterrizado dolorosamente una encima de la otra.

Ay, chicos eso duele! - se quejo Ryou al estar debajo de la pila de cuerpos.

Naa! No seas quejoso Hikary - murmuro Bakura divertido... El habia quedado sobre toda la pila y estaba acomodandose sobre todos como si fueran su cama.

Quitate gordo! - grito Grethel pateandolo de encima y haciendo que callera al suelo dolorosanente.

... Tu tambien pesas un poco Grethel... - dijo Ryou con ganas de hacer lo mismo... Solo que no era capaz de patear a Grethel y mucho menos a sus criaturas a pesar de que estaban cortando su respiracion.

Perdon!! - exclamo la chica quitandose y las demas criaturas parecian decir lo mismo mientras se dispersaban.

Ryou hizo a un lado unas cajas envueltas para regalo de tamaño mediano, ligeramente arrugadas, finalmente levantandose - Uhhh ... - Harry no pudo evitar el ruido, pero eso no impidió que Hermione le diera un pequeño golpe en las costillas con el codo.

Harry no sabía cómo todos los recien llegados habían pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos, pero solo iba a ser cuestión de segundos antes de que lo hicieran de todos modos. Y cuando Ryou los vio, sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente, con algo parecido al terror genuino en su expresión - Uhh... e-estás... en mi habitación - se atragantó con el aire.

Ryou apenas podía creer lo que veía. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en su habitación, con iguales medidas de sorpresa, asombro y curiosidad cruda brillando en sus ojos.  
Ryou giró la cabeza entre ellos y los otros dos, que tenian iguales medidas de sorpresa en sus rostros - que demonios hacen aqui!! - bramo Bakura rapidamente enojado... Bueno enojado era poco, Bakura estaba era furioso.

Nosotros nada mas.. - antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera decir algo mas una Ria furiosa se abalanzo contra el pelinegro de improvisto.

Ria que...!? - antes de que Ryou pudiera preguntarle a la brije que sucedia el mismo se dio cuenta de como Harry tenian inmobilizada a la pobre Runespoor y el mismo gruño molesto - Mi-La-Sol! Que demonios crees que le estas haciendo a mi amiga!!?

Harry levantó sus manos, luchando por sostener a la serpiente que se retorcía violentamente. La Runespoor se liberó y se dejó caer en la cama, yendo inmediatamente hacia Ryou - _"Me agarro e intento interogarme, pero no les dije nada!" _dijo con orgullo.

_"Estás bien?" - _Ryou preguntó, ahora más preocupado que cualquier otra cosa. La levanto con suavidad mientras estudiaba a la serpiente cuidadosamente en busca de heridas, las tres cabezas resoplaron ruidosamente - _"Hará falta mucho más que eso para acabar con nosotras!"_ se burló una de las cabezas - _"aunque si dolio Master" _\- comento la cabeza soñadora ganandose siseo de las otras dos.

Que carajos hacen ustes aqui? - gruño Bakura de nuevo adelantandose a todos con Karma apoyandole gruñendo con fiereza.

Harry a pesar de estar aterrado no lo dejo ver y se adelanto quedando frente al peliblanco - nada mas veniamos a ver a Ryou, la Sr. Molly nos envio...

Con tocar era suficiente, ustedes no debieron entrar - gruño Bakura enojado.... Y su humor se agrio aun mas cuando noto el Ojo del Milenio arrojado a una esquina de la habitacion - que carajos hacian ustedes husmeando en nuestras cosas!? - bramo el yami atrayendo el ojo a su mano con un pequeño tentaculo de sombras.

No estabamos.. - Bakura estaba a punto de mandar a Karma contra ellos sin escucharlos siquiera cuando Ryou y Grethel se interpusieron

... Por qué estaban ustedes tres en mi habitación? - Ryou preguntó tan cortésmente como pudo. Fue duro, tratando de mantener ese pequeño borde de frustración fuera de su tono, pero apenas lo logró.

Oh! Eso... - dijo Hermione algo aliviada de que ya no estaban tratando con Bakira - La Sra. Weasley quería saber si querías venir a desayunar! Estuviste tan callada anoche, y no comiste la comida que había apartado, así que estaba preocupada por ti. Si no te sientes bien o algo...

... Si estoy bien, solo ocupado - dijo Ryou - En realidad estoy bastante hambriento, asi que los veré a los tres abajo en un minuto. Solo tengo que cambiarme... - y eso era ya urgente, sentia que se congelaba en sus pantalones cortos y la camiseta de ayer. Y, por supuesto, el nuevo brazalete de oro brillaba inocentemente en su muñeca.

Los tres parecían molestos por el despido menos que sutil de su habitación, pero Ryou necesitaba que se fueran. Cuando asintieron y se fueron, Ryou cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y dejó escapar un gran suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo - Eso fue horrible!!

Me fueras dejado matarlos! - gruño Bakura aun enojado - se lo buscaron, nadie les tenia aqui en nuestra habitacion...!

Podrias callarte Bakura? - murmuro Grethel cansada de escuchar gruñir y gritar al idiota.   
Mientras tanto Ryou no les estaba prestando atencion, el estaba muy ocupado hablando con la Runespoor - _"No se por que no te viniste con nosotros! Harry pudo haberte lastimado con la forma en que te estaba sosteniendo!"_

_"Solo estaba cansada, me quede y estaba durmiendo hasta que esos idiotas entraron" _\- conto la cabeza de la izquierda mientras la del centro acariciaba al Hikary con su nariz.

_"Ultimamente te estas cansando mas de lo usual... Mejor que Grethel te revise mas tarde para cuidar tu salud pequeña, por ahora necesito cambiarme de ropa... En serio me estoy congelando!" _\- dijo Ryou para levantarse y buscar donde habia tirado en su prisa el sueter que le habia regalado la Sra. Molly y sus pantalones mas abrigados... Y quizas unas cuantas capas mas de ropa para poder mantener el calor mejor, de verdad que el cambio drastico de Egipto a Inglaterra era brutal.

Vamos chicos, antes de que a esos tres se les ocurra venirse a ver que hago... De nuevo - gruño Ryou pareciendo particularmente molesto, realmente no le habia gustado para nada ver esos tres en su habitacion privada.

Por su bien espero que no vuelvan a hacerlo - murmuro el yami - ... Y tambien que no le tomen importancia al ojo del milenio, si lo hacen y consiguen informacion sobre ellos tendremos problemas..

Es imposible que consigan informacion, todo lo referente a los objetos del milenio esta bien custodiado por la familia de Malik e Ishizu y todos ellos son muy cuidadosos - dijo Ryou seguro.

Y a todas estas.... No se supone que ustedes esconden esas cosas en sus habitaciones del alma? - pregunto Grethel confundida.

Si pero necesitaba un ancla para el portal, el ancla en Egipto es el cetro y aqui fue el ojo - respondioy no hablaron mas ya que por fin habian llegado a la mesa donde les esperaban el trio dorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia....
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Unos dias despues podemos ver a Ryou y Grethel acostados en la cama con varias criaturas alrededor de ellos acurrucados durmiendo sobre la cama, Bakura estaba en un mueble ya que las camas eran demasiado pequeñas para que todos durmieran.... Y no queria ser pateado de nuevo por las criaturas para tener espacio junto a los otros dos, ser pateado en medio de la noche al suelo era horrible. Aunque parecia que Ryou no estaba durmiendo tan placenteramente como deberia..

El Hikary parecia temblar un poco y gemir asustado mientras una horrible pesadilla corria por su cabeza. La nariz de Ryou estaba cargada de un fuerte olor a metal y carne asada y fuego, tanto fuego. Estaba en todas partes, llenándole la nariz, quemándolo de adentro hacia afuera. Los huesos se rompen como palillos de dientes, el sonido de sangre y órganos derramándose en el suelo... Lo peor es que el ya sabia lo que estaba pasado, su Yami ya se lo habia mostrado antes pero nunca le habia molestado antes aquel recuerdo de su yami como le estaba afectando esta vez.

Y es que esa vez no estaba el sonido de la risa flotando en el airem una risa vil reía con una voz que era profunda, áspera e inquietante. La voz de Zorc Necrophades se escucha por toda Kul Elna que era masacrada, una pesadilla encarnada. Sus garras afilads como hojas de afeitar, su cara horrible: una cabeza de dragón con enormes dientes descubiertos a los elementos casi frente a el amenazando con herirlo o algo peor.

Pero eso no era todo... A decir verdad a Zork podria tolerarlo, ya lo habia hecho tanto tiempo antes y estaba mas pequeño... Pero ver a ese malvado Bakura acurrucarse desde su percha en el hombro de Zork... Como una verdadera bestia con cuernos, colmillos y cola con dientes manchados de sangre, riendo con la misma risa distorsionada que la que salió de la boca de Zork, estando alli tan horrible y sin importarle como se sentia o le estaba afectando verlo junto a ese demonio de nuevo.

Solo ver esa cara en sus sueños, la risa escalofriante y el peso sobre su pecho que avergonzó incluso a las sombras ... Fue suficiente para dejar a Ryou temblando de miedo, una especie de temblor nervioso que se instaló profundamente en sus huesos.... Ryou queria que ya se detuviera todo, salir de aqui y olvidar esa figura de su yami tan horrible.

**No se por que te sorprendes tanto pequeño Hikary, tu yami siempre me ha pertenecido... Y tu tambien **\- dijo de pronto Bakura con esa voz distorcionada y oscura en su oido apretandolo contra si - Zork es mi Maestro y tu me perteneces... Osea que eres suyo tambien y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo - dijo Bakura de nuevo y esta vez su voz era mas suya... Aunque todavia tenia esa cualidad maliciosa que su yami ya no usaba con el.

Tu no eres de Zork! Ya eres libre de el - exclamo Ryou mirando al otro peliblanco.

Que te hace estar tan seguro de eso? - pregunto el yami pareciendo divertido y burlesco, de pronto su cabello fue jalado hacia atras con brusquedad por Bakira dejando su cuello al descubierto y el yami aprovecho para mordelo con fuerza sacando sangre que corrio por tpdo su hombro.

Se despertó de pronto con un grito, el aire entraba y salía, jadeando por sus pulmones rápidamente, no podía respirar - Bakura - jadeó Ryou y continuo jadeando fuertemente mientras tomaba su hombro sano.

Sus ojos brillaron verdes en la oscuridad mientras miraba a Grethel que se depertaba mirandolo preocupado y a su yami... Su yami aercandose con esos ojos dolorosamente rojos cargados de preocupacion - que paso Ryou? - pregunto la chica mirandole preocupada.

Yo.. T-Tuve un sueño... Y... - dijo Ryou en un ronco susurro mientras miraba de reojo a Bakura un poco traumatizado. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de las sabanas, apretándolas más fuerte de lo necesario.

De que era el sueño Ryou? - Bakura, con voz baja, un ronco ronco. Esos sangrientos ojos rojos se estrecharon... El habia sentido una presencia que esperaba no volver a sentir jamas, maldito sea Yami y Zork. Uno por no matar al demonio y el otro por ser tan bastardo.

Ryou se dio cuenta con un sobresalto de que estaba temblando como una hoja en cuando Bakura se acercaba cada vez mas - t-tu estabas... Y Z-Zork... M-Me lastimaste

Todo lo que sea que viste no fue real Ry, fue una estupidez de ese demonio para molestarte - gruño Bakura con firmeza para acercar a Ryou a su pecho y lo sostuvo allí - Calmate, estas a punto de desmayarte por no respirar bien... Calmate y respira, yo nunca te haria daño amor

Ryou no luchó contra eso aunque una parte de el queria hacerlo despues de tan traumatico sueño, su yami era tan calido y estaba tarareando en su oído una melodía que Ryou nunca había escuchado antes. Era encantador, suave y estridente como una canción de cuna, pero sin palabras y gentil.  
Finalmente, el temblor disminuyó en su cuerpo disminuyo y Ryou estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, Bakura definitivamente había hecho maravillas para calmarlo.

Los jadeos desiguales que soltaba se asentaron en algo más estable que y solo entonces Ryou contempló la posición en la que se encontraba, incluso cuando sus mejillas se llenaron de color, no se alejó. Hacía demasiado calor y demasiado cómodo - Tengo tanto miedo, por que Zork me esta molestando a mi? -Ryou se arrastraba en silencio.

Se destuvo el zumbido calmante de su yami y Ryou se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Bakura se habían cerrado, la cabeza se sacudió lentamente - No lo sém Simplemente no lo sé. Ojalá tuviera una respuesta Ry

Y de alguna manera, Ryou sabía cuánto molestaba a Bakura que no lo supiera, Ryou le dio unas palmaditas torpes a Bakura en la espalda - Está bien yami no te preocupes... - lo calmó, con los párpados pesados de nuevo. No era trabajo de Bakura saberlo todo, a pesar de sus creencias de lo contrario - Sé que me cuidas Kura

Correcto - estuvo de acuerdo Bakura.

Ryou asintió con satisfacción... O fue cansancio? Ryou no estaba pensando lo suficientemente claro como para estar seguro - Siempre estarás pendiente de mí... No le pertenecemos a Zork, tu ya eres libre de su influencia - murmuró. Se relajo los brazos de Bakura y su cabeza cayó sobre el pecho de Bakura.

Bakura suspiró, y fue un sonido tan triste que hizo que Grethel le mirara de su posición al pie de la cama. Y Ryou estaba dormido una vez más, y no escuchó nada ni supo nada mas - Bakura... No se supone que esa cosa no molestaria mas a Ryou?

Yami dijo que no lo haria... Pero ya vemos cuando se puede confiar en ese idiota - gruño Bakura enojado acomodando a su Hikary en la cama, Ria se habia subido para acunar al chico con su cuerpo y las criaturas se habian amontonado alrededor de el para cuidar su sueño - regresa a dormir tu tambien Grethel, mañana sera un dia pesado...

La mañana llegó algún tiempo después, brillante, temprano y dura contra los ojos de Ryou. Habían dejado las persianas abiertas, esperando convencerse de que la habitación era alegre por los rayos del sol, pero a raíz de la pesadilla, solo sirvió para frustrar a un Ryou muy cansado.  
Rayos oblicuos de luz solar se filtraron en la habitación, cayendo sobre su rostro y manchando sus párpados de un color rojo brillante que hacía casi imposible dormir. Él gimió para sí mismo, era tan cálido y acogedor debajo de las sábanas, y no quería moverse...

Se acomodó aún más en el calor, acariciando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba oscuro y cómodo. En cambio, se encontró con una resistencia sólida, suavizada por una tela delgada. Algo se agitó contra él, el aliento fresco sopló en su cabello en una pequeña bocanada, constante, rítmicamente. Podía escuchar los latidos de un corazón,  
Ryou se congeló pensando que habia chocado contra uno de los pechos de Grethel por accidente, de repente muy, muy despierto. Abrió los ojos, ya intuyendo lo que vería, pero necesitaba confirmarlo de todos modos... Pero no, no fue Grethel con quien choco, si no Bakura. Y no solo eso, sino que estaba tendido sobre el pecho de Bakura, su rostro enterrado profundamente en los pliegues de una camisa suave y arrugada. Los brazos lo mantuvieron quieto y la respiración de Bakura era lenta.

Casi nunca tenia la oportunidad de ver a Bakura dormido antes, nunca, ni siquiera en la sala del alma. Bakura siempre fue la última en dormir, la primera en levantarse para proteger a todos los que estaba con el como el psicopata sobreproctector que era. Realmente no necesitaba todo ese descanso, de todos modos, afirmó y Ryou nunca lo había cuestionado. Pero Ryou pensó que entendía por qué Bakura podría haber sido tan reacia a dejar que Ryou lo viera.

El sueño hizo algo en la cara de Bakura que Ryou realmente no vio cuando su yami estaba despierto. Suavizó las líneas duras, los bordes afilados de su rostro. Esa boca fría y cruel se separó levemente, los labios se arquearon hacia abajo quitando el ceño fruncido que parecia permamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, revoloteando tan sutilmente en las profundidades del sueño. Incluso su expresión era laxa. La dureza se desvaneció ligeramente, asi como tambien la ira.

Parecía... Tan pacífico, aunque un poco incómodo. Y... Ryou consideró sus posiciones por un segundo más, Bakura estaba acurrucando a el como si fuera un oso de peluche demasiado grande. Interesante, no había nada sexual en la cercanía. Solo había la calma de la proximidad, la calidez de otro ser. Y luego, por supuesto, la sorpresa por el hecho de que Bakura era una acurrucadora, lo que por alguna razón le pareció a Ryou muy gracioso... Aunque tampoco es una sorpresa, su yami habia demostrado en varias ocaciones lo meloso y pegostoso que podia ser.

Él se rió para sí mismo, tratando desesperadamente de contenerlo, pero la risa estalló, y de repente Ryou estaba temblando de risa. Los ojos de Bakura se abrieron de golpe, y toda la ira y la rabia lo inundaron de forma casi instantánea, pero no dirigida a Ryou, pensó. No, más que solo era algo que se asentaba en el fondo de sus ojos, un juego en su mandíbula que hizo sin pensarlo conscientemente - Viste algo gracioso, mi Hikary? - preguntó, tono severo.

Te ves diferente cuando duermes - comentó Ryou simplemente, sonriendo a Bakura. Comenzó a levantarse, cuando los brazos de Bakura se cerraron sobre él, inmovilizándolo contra el pecho de Bakura. Las mejillas de Ryou se sonrojaron. Ryou se retorció ligeramente, pero el agarre de Bakura era como un vicio.

Me veo diferente, verdad? - Dijo Bakura, y aunque sonó como una advertencia, Ryou pensó que había escuchado algo ligeramente juguetón al bordear las palabras. Ryou sonrió con tristeza, continuando luchando contra el agarre, aunque no luchaba mucho tampoco.

Sí - dijo Ryou - No pareces aterrador, por ejemplo

Bakura se rio entre dientes - o de verdad? Te mostraré algo aterrador! - gruñó, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Ryou sin piedad. Ryou se echó a reír una vez más, tratando de alejarse del ataque, pero Bakura logró encontrar un lugar tras otro que dejó a Ryou sin aliento e histérico.

Soy aterrador no Hikary? - Bakura gruñó y Ryou chilló de risa - vamos, di cuan aterrador soy!

Tu eres aterrador Kura! - gimio en medio de sus risas aunque no se le entendio nada - ten misericordia de mi monstruo! Ah! Me rindo! - Se rió más fuerte, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta que Bakura retrocedió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso es lo que pensé. Y no lo olvides - dijo Bakura.

.... Ya terminaron de jugar niños? - pregunto una Grethel divertida desde su lado de la cama.

No me hagas ser aterrador contigo tambien mocosa - gruño Bakura "amenazador".

Ryou se enderezó, sonriendo sin poder hacer nada - hazle caso Grethel! Es un monstruo muy aterrador! - dijo - es mas, olvida esas pesadillas, eres más aterrador que cualquier otra cosa

Bakura sonrió con satisfacción y se recostó en la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Hubo un momento de pausa cuando los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Hasta que con un bostezo masivo, Ryou se levantó y se estiró. Volvió a ver hacia Bakura como una ocurrencia tardía - Por cierto... Gracias. Por lo de anoche, quiero decir - aclaro sonrojándose débilmente - y perdon por despertarlos

La sonrisa de Bakura se ensanchó - Algo pequeño como eso? Dame un verdadero desafío con el que lidiar - se jactó Bakura, Ryou solo negó con la cabeza - y no te preocupes, no es molestia que nos despertaras... Si necesitabas ayuda obvio que vendriamos a cualquier hora y cualquier lugar

Si Ryou, no te preocupes - dijo Grethel esta vez soltando un bostezo.

Gracias chicos, son los mejores - y ahora fue el turno de Ryou de jalar a los dos en un enorme abrazo de oso.... Quien hubiera pensado que el Hikary poseia esa fuerza?

El resto del día había sido aburrido, mayormente ocupado por leer en la biblioteca y una reunión de la orden que tuvo lugar más tarde, en la que Ryou y Bakura recibieron un sermon sobre ir al Ministerio sin que nadie supiera que eran incluso capaces de eso... Si alguna vez se enteran del viaje a Egipto, probablemente explotarían, El que ellos tres ser fueran transportado con todo y criaturas a un país a dos zonas horarias de distancia? Absolutamente fuera de la cuestión.

Ryou sonrió en privado para sí mismo mientras lo pensaba, estaba muy mal todo esto, pero valió la pena.... Definitivamente Bakura le estaba frotando algo de sus constumbres desinterezadas y rebeldes. Los otros en la reunión trataron de averiguar cuáles eran las otras habilidades de ambos, pero Ryou solo podía encogerse de hombros y Bakura les decia "tiernamente" que no era su problema. Ryou sabia que ellos tenian curiosidad por lo que hacian, pero el mismo no conocía los límites de la magia de las sombras.

Ese era el reino de la experiencia de Bakura, Ryou ni siquiera era consciente de sí mismo la mayoría de las veces que Bakura lo había usado, por lo que realmente no sabía lo que podía y no podía hacer... Y cuando tuvo la ligera oportunidad de aprender Yami se la quito por que podria ser "peligroso" para todos, aun queria gritarle a Yami de verdad por lo que le hizo a traicion.

Eventualmente se aburrieron de intentar sacarles informacion y volvieron su atención hacia la situación de Harry, Bakura y Ryou aprendieron una cantidad notable sobre lo que Harry estaba tratando en este momento. Esa había sido una reunión interesante, por decir lo menos. Su tiempo en la biblioteca pareció palidecer en comparación, pero le dio mucho tiempo para trabajar en un hechizo de transfiguración con el que había estado luchando en clase antes de que comenzara el receso, así como para comenzar con algunos encantos que estarían trabajando en las próximas semanas.

Tambien aprovecho para practicar magia junto a Grethel y su yami, bueno nada mas junto a Grethel porque practicar con Bakura era terminar dolorido.... Incluso los hechizos defencivos le salian ridiculamente poderosos, asi que por su salud fisica se quedo con Grethel mientras su yami les supervisaba. Bakura le dijo que era extraño que sus hechizos salieran tan debiles si ambos tenian el mismo nucleo magico, pero antes de que el yami pudiera sacar conclusiones que causarian problemas a futuro desvio su atencion a la practica.

De pronto la practica fue inerrumpida por Diamound que llegaba por una de las sombras e la habitacion - _"Ya hice lo que me podio Master"_

_"Bien! Cuentame lo que averiguaste"_ \- dijo Bakura pareciendo extremadamente alegre.

_"Ellos no encontraron nada util en la habitacion, aunque van a intentar investigar sobre el objeto del Milenio que encontraron" _\- informo la serpiente rapidamente - _"Tambien intentaran ser mas amables con Master Ryou para ver si le sacan informacion"_

_"Esos idiotas" _\- gruño Bakura - _"Espero que Malik y su familia tenga bien cutodiada toda la informacion y por Ryou no.me preocuparia, el es inteligente"_

Que estaba haciendo Diamound Kura? - pregunto Rypu confundido.

Lo envie a espiar al trio de idiotas - explico con simplesa - necesitaba saber si encontraron algo de nosotros... Tampoco es que tienen mucha informacion

_"Harry dijo que creia que Master Ryou estaba poseido... Con lo que esta pasando con Zork, esa creencia no esta muy alejada de la realidad" -_ comento la serpiente tardiamente.

Me pregunto que vieron en ti para llegar a la suposición correcta - murmuro Bakura mirando a su Hikary.

Probablemente fue la influencia de Ginny lo que los llevó allí, ella mencionó que le pasó algo parecido cuando le pregunté. Vertió su corazón en un diario y usó sus emociones para apoderarse de ella - respondio Rypu suspirando - No muy lejos de lo que tu o Zork hicieron, pero creo que podría haber tratado de matarla

Traté de matarte también en ese tiempo - dijo Bakura, levantando una ceja

Ryou se encogió de hombros - Mucha gente ha tratado de matarme, traté de matarme. Ya lo superé, siempre y cuando no planees volver a intentarlo

Como que trataste de matarte!? - pregunto Grethep que habia estado escuchando medianamente la conversacion - como que trataste de matarlo idiota!?

... Es una larga historia! - murmuraron ambos peliblancos haciendo una mueca.

Espero saberla! - gruño la chica de brazos cruzados.

No te preocupes, no nos perderas en un momento cercano mocosa! - dijo Bakura divertido.

Por su paerte Ryou recordó la emoción del terror cuando sintió por primera vez a Bakura en el fondo de su mente esas semanas después del RPG de Memoria, incluso sin el anillo. El destello de histeria cuando, una semana después de eso, el anillo había aparecido en su casa sin evidencia de cómo llegó allí. Ryou asintió con la cabeza llegando a una conclusion - ....eres como una Cucaracha Kura...

Te refieres a una cucaracha muy atractiva y malvada - corrigió Bakura.

Ryou y Grethel colocaron los ojos en blanco - .... No te soporto... - murmuraron a coro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Espero sus comentarios!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia! Como estan? Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenece! Asi que a leer!

Ya era el dia en que regresarian a Hogwarts y no habia pasado mucho realmente en esos dias, solo que el trio dorado se habia tomado demasiado a pecho eso de ser amables con el para sacarle informacion. Al punto de parecer acosadores en algun momento, pero bueno... El solo les sonreia y seguia el juego, no era tan malo si lo tomaba por la parte de que estaba compartiendo con ellos. Ron siempre le llamaba para jugar ajedres, Hermione siempre queria leer y Harry ahora queria compartir y hablar con sus serpientes a cada rato.

Ryou descubierto que el viaje de regreso sería en algo llamado Knight Bus, no es que Ryou supiera lo que era el Knight Bus.  
Honestamente, Ryou realmente deseaba poder haberse transportado de nuevo a Hogwarts, sin importar cuán agotador hubiera sido llegar tan lejos. Pero regresando a lo anterior... Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían sido exactamente sutiles sobre lo que estaban haciendo de sacarle informacion.

Tal vez fue por que Ryou ya sabía lo que estaban haciendo, o tal vez no importaba si aprendiab algo. De cualquier manera, Ryou estaba teniendo dificultades para tener un momento para sí mismo en el resto de sus vcaciones. Si Ginny quería hacer algo le arrastraba con ella, aunque eso no es del todo sorprendente dada su amistad anterior, y Ryou realmente no creía que ella tuviera los mismos motivos que los otros tres.

Hermione practicaba magia en la biblioteca donde el estaba de repente en lugar de en su habitación. Ron queriendo una revancha en el ajedrez, o Harry preguntando por cualquier cosa, apenas tuvo tiempo solo con él y Bakura, y sabía que estaba poniendo una ligera tensión en su relacion... Y su yami no tenia mucha paciencia que se diga.

Al menos cuando volvieran a Hogwarts, tendrían la seguridad de la sala común de Slytherin para retroceder y respirar profundamente de todas las mentiras y engaños. Pero, pensandolo mejor... Alli estaba Draco, y Draco, aunque familiar, también significaba una conexión con ese hombre horrible que se hacía llamar Voldemort y tambien todos aquellos que querían usar a Ryou o todos los demas.

Esta era solo otra parte de una creciente lista de cosas con las que Ryou no estaba listo para lidiar, y estaba tratando de ignorar hasta que ya no se pudiera ignorar. En medio de sus pensamientos Ryou habia terminado de empacar para ir a Hogwarts asi que se sacudió y arrastró su maleta hacia la puerta donde ya estaban Grethel y Bakura. El suyo fue el último en unirse a la creciente pila de troncos que descansaban en las aceras.

Todos los demás ya habían sacado el suyo y estaban dando vueltas por el césped mientras esperaban a que apareciera el autobús, el cielo de arriba era gris y lúgubre, parecía listo para derramarse en aguaceros. Ryou tocó el borde de la acera, alineando distraídamente los bordes de sus zapatillas con el cemento blanco cremoso fundido en el asfalto desteñido por el sol, nientras sus compañeros parecian igual de aburridos que el.

Un fuerte BANG y la repentina aparición de metal violeta a centímetros de su nariz lo hicieron tropezar hacia atrás.  
El autobús aparentemente había salido de la nada. Ligeramente sacudido, Ryou se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. Le dio al autobús otra mirada incómoda, pero los otros ya habían comenzado a subir sin parecer perturbados, así que se unió a ellos, tratando de parecer tranquilo sobre el asunto.

Detrás de él, Harry fue detenido por uno de los hombres que trabajaban en el autobús. Ryou sacudió la cabeza y se sentó.  
Mientras lo hacía, echó un vistazo al autobús. Al igual que muchas otras cosas en el mundo mágico, parecía ser más grande por dentro que por fuera, y además, los asientos parecían estar en un caótico desorden. Se preguntó quién los había puesto así y no se había molestado en corregirlos de nuevo.

Luego el autobús salió disparado nuevamente a toda velocidad, y las preguntas de Ryou fueron respondidas sucintamente.  
Se agarró el estómago mientras el autobús oscilaba inestablemente y se disparó bruscamente a la vuelta de la esquina. La bilis se le subió a la garganta - _Voy a estar enfermo!_ -penso gimiendo y tapándose la boca rápidamente.

_No Ryou, resiste _\- le envio Bakura a travez del enlace mental - _No si no quieres parecer débil, amor_ \- Y Ryou no quería parecer débil, por lo que frunció los labios y trató de parecer que su rostro era de un color normal y no se sonrojó con el esfuerzo de mantener su almuerzo abajo.

Pero algo en las palabras de Bakura parecía estar teñido de un color verdoso enfermizo en el fondo de la mente de Ryou, y Ryou podía decir que estaba incómodo con esta situación, incluso si nunca lo admitiría.  
Hicieron una sola parada antes de llegar a Hogsmeade, y Ryou supuso que Moody tenía algo que ver con el hecho de haber sido empujados por cualquier señal invisible de peligro que fueran visto.

No le importaba, ni un poco. De hecho, estaba bastante contento de volver a poner un pie en tierra firme cuando la experiencia había terminado - Nunca más subiera a esa cosa -se ahogó mientras arrastraba su baúl desde los escalones inclinados.

Algo se elevó rápidamente en el fondo de su garganta y corrió hacia un cubo de basura cercano para vaciar el contenido de su estómago. Un minuto más o menos en esto, podía escuchar pasos acercándose desde atrás. Alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda y vio a Ginny sonriendo con suavidad, Ryou l le dedicó una sonrisa débil y luego volvió a sus arcadas - Nunca, nunca más subire lo juro! - gimió miserablemente para sí mismo y vio a un Bakura palido caminar hacia el seguro para ver como estaba.

El camino de regreso a Hogsmeade fue incómodo por decir lo menos. La incómoda relación que Ryou había establecido era algo que realmente no podía definir, incluso si hubiera querido, y no sabía qué ocurriría en las próximas semanas. Quedaba un semestre más y era mucho tiempo para que las cosas salieran muy bien o estuvieran terriblemente mal, y considerando su experiencia pasada en la vida, el segundo término pasaría más rápido que el primero.

Se separaron en las puertas, yendo por caminos separados, Ryou y Bakura bajaron las mazmorras despues de despedirse de Grethel que siguio el resto hasta donde la sala común de Gryffindor estaba escondida. Un hechizo lanzado tenía su tronco y el de Bakura flotando en el aire detrás de él, lo que hizo que el viaje fuera notablemente más fácil, pero aún así encontró sus hombros tensos instintivamente cuando el aire más frío de las mazmorras golpeó su piel.

Dentro de la sala común de Slytherin, había un zumbido general de actividad que era bastante común durante esta hora del día. Parecía que casi todos ya habían vuelto.  
Algunas personas incluso saludaron a Ryou. Quizás las pequeñas disputas de los términos anteriores, los disturbios domésticos y la desorganización interna, se habían solucionado con una bonita Navidad.

Ryou les sonrió y les devolvió el saludo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en un saludo general, según fuera necesario.  
Arriba, en su habitación, encontró las camas hechas a la perfección y todos los baúles extendidos frente a las camas respectivas... Osea que sus demas amigos ya habia llegado pero no estaban ahora mismo en la habitacion - Kura, yo regreso en un minuto...

No te tardes! Mira que tenemos que organizar aqui para que Grethel nos regrese a nuestras criaturas - respondio Bakura terninando de entrar a si dormitorio con los dos baules a cuestas.

En cuanto salio noto que Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Zambini estaban todos en la Sala Comun, manteniendo algún tipo de conversación que probablemente habían comenzado mucho antes de llegar a las Áreas Comunes de Slytherin. Ryou los saludó con un asentimiento cauteloso, no del todo seguro de cómo reaccionarían si él estuviera allí despues de todo lo que paso anteriormente.

Pero le sonrieron y saludaron casualmente, como lo haría un amigo, y después de un momento de consideración, Ryou les devolvió una pequeña - Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones? - Preguntó Draco.

Mmm - murmuró Ryou en asentimiento mientras se sentaba junto a ellos - Fue agradable relajarse por un tiempo

Por qué te fuiste tan temprano para... Egipto, verdad? - Preguntó Draco, y cuando Ryou se volvió para mirarlo, levantó una ceja.

No podía perder mi viaje - respondió Ryou, tratando de mantener el sonrojo de la rápida mentira. No era necesariamente falso, pero la siguiente parte era pura ficción y Ryou lo sabía. Las palabras amenazaron con salir de sus labios mientras seguía hablando - Tenía... boletos de avión, y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto sin tener que pagar enormes tarifas, y... - se interrumpió. Estaba divagando y de todas maneras sabia que todos estos magos sangre pura seguro no le entendian.

Le ofreció una sonrisa débil a Draco y el rubio asintió con la cabeza - Ya veo. Bueno, el profesor Umbridge se preguntó a dónde te habías ido. Ella tenía algo que preguntarte, ya ves. Pero supongo que puede preguntarte más tarde esta semana

Sabes lo que quiere preguntarme? - Ryou preguntó, esperando que no se tratara de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Había tratado de mantener un perfil bajo en la clase, y funcionó lo suficientemente bien. No le importaba la clase tanto como parecían algunos de los otros estudiantes, aunque solo fuera porque se sentía muchísimo como si hubiera regresado a sus antiguas escuelas secundarias, y era más a lo que Ryou estaba acostumbrado.

No fue tan interesante como las otras clases para estar seguro, pero no fue horrible. Ryou había estado en mucho peor. Y de todos modos, había estado dando pasos agigantados en esa clase gracias a las reuniones secretas de DA y su propia práctica privada. Draco sacudió la cabeza - No tengo idea, sin embargo, no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse. Mi padre dice...

Pero Ryou comenzó a desconectarse de Draco tan pronto como comenzó a hablar sobre la opinión de su padre sobre el profesor.... No le gustaba para nada escuchar como su Tio hablabla a veces... - _me preocupa lo que sea que Umbridge tiene que decirme, Ella está en una posición bastante poderosa y no quiero que se enoje conmigo otra vez _\- penso con estres.

Como la pasaste en Egipto primo? - pregunto Draco de pronto sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Estuvo genial - respondio sonriente - y tu pasastes unas unas buenas vacaciones?

Eso fue todo lo que Draco necesitó, y se lanzó a una elaborada historia que involucraba al ministerio y a su padre, que los duró casi hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor para cenar.... Definitivamente su yami se iba a enojar por el abandono que le hizo pero ya nada podia hacer.

* * *

_Algun tiempo despues..._

Las clases habian pasado sin ningun contratiempo y el grupo habia asistido con normalidad, Ryou mismo no habia tenido ningun problema con profesores o sus compañeros... Hasta que claro llego el temido momento donde el pobre Hikary habia sido convocado a la oficina de Umbridge... Ryou miró a su alrededor con cautela ya estando dentro de la oficina de la mujer, los gatitos maullaban de forma molesta hacia él desde sus perchas en platos de porcelana y superficies cubiertas con tapetes de encaje.

El color rosa particular de Umbridge inductor de náuseas inundó la habitación, fue horrible - Ah, llegó justo a tiempo, Sr. Bakura - dijo una voz aguda y femenina desde el fondo de la oficina.

Ryou se volvió para mirar al profesor Umbridge. Ella, como su oficina, estaba saturada de rosas y adornos con volantes. Luchó contra el impulso de encogerse instintivamente - Tenía miedo de llegar tarde - trató de bromear, forzando una sonrisa artificial en su rostro. Finge que ella no te hace encogerte, se decía a sí mismo, imagina que no te abrió el dorso de la mano con una pluma demoníaca.

Umbridge era horrible y últimamente se había estado ganando una gran cantidad de poder gracias a esos decretos educativos. Sería mejor pisar ligeramente a su alrededor, Ryou definitivamente no quería otra detención, esa mujer tenia demasiado poder para ejercer sobre la escuela. Enderezó los hombros y sonrio, ya había tratado con profesores difíciles antes, algunos mejores y otros peores que Umbridge.

Estaba seguro de poder manejar esto, Umbridge no era nada para él.... No tenía nada que temer,  
Ryou tenía esto - Por qué no te sientas? - ella ofreció.

Él asintió y tomó la silla que estaba puesta frente al escritorio, al instante se coloco frente a el en el escritorio una taza de porcelana decorada con un gatito - Té? - ella le preguntó.

Gracias - dijo Ryou asintiendo y rapidamente agrego - Solo una cucharada de azúcar - la mujer tomó la taza de té y le dio la espalda para llenarla de la pequeña tetera detrás de ella.

Umbridge se movió tambaleándose en el sillón de felpa y al instante Ryou noto que de pronto algo se sintió mal. No del todo cómodo, intentó ignorarlo por unos segundos. Ella se volvió y colocó la taza de té delante de él, Ryou vio sospechoso el vapor salir de la taza inocentemente y supo que era lo se sentia - _Ella lo ha envenenado con algo - _penso con seguridad el Hikary.

Ryou suspiró sabiendo que tenia que hacer algo urgente mientras Umbridge se preparaba para sentarse, su propia taza de té colocada en su platillo, sonrio internamente cuando supo que hacer - en realidad Profesora... sería demasiado pedir otra cucharada d azúcar? Lamento ser una molestia - dijo.

Umbridge sonrió con esa sonrisa suya - No te preocupes - dijo ella, luciendo presumida cuando se volvió para agarrar el azúcar. Ryou se inclinó hacia delante y rápidamente cambió las tazas de té, esforzándose por evitar que la porcelana golpeara contra sí misma y la madera del escritorio. Afortunadamente, la cubierta de encaje en el escritorio amortiguó el sonido.

Cuando Umbridge se volvió, una pequeña gota se derramó de su propia taza, manchando el tapete. Apresuradamente cubrió el lugar con el platillo - _espero que no haya visto nada! _\- Ryou se preguntó nerviosamente mientras el terrón de azúcar se dejaba caer en su taza, aunque noto en el aptitud de la mujer que no habia sido conciente de nada.

Gracias - Ryou dijo, dudando en beber. Esperó hasta que Umbridge dio un sorbo delicado para seguir su ejemplo - Ahora Prof. Umbridge... Sobre qué quería hablar conmigo?

Descubrí recientemente que nunca has asistido a una escuela como esta antes de este año, Dumbledore me había hecho creer que había asistido a un establecimiento en Egipto y transferido aquí, pero parece que ese no es el caso - dijo la mujer con esa empalagoza voz suya - te llame con la esperanza de que puedas dar una explicación de por qué sucedió esto, Sr. Bakura y muchas otras cosas mas claro

Bueno... - dijo Ryou, mirando cansinamente la porcelana - Hubo un accidente hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 10 años, y mi padre sello mis poderes ya que pretender ser un muggle parecía ser el mejor curso de acción después de eso. Con el tiempo, creo que me acostumbré a vivir sin eso - eso no era tan mentira, con ayuda de Anna y Dara habian logrado llegar a esa conclusion... El insidente era cuando Bakura habia aparecido dejando amigos de Ryou en cona - Pero algo sucedió y toda esa magia fue desbloqueada de alguna manera, y tengo que admitir que tenía un poco de curiosidad por este mundo. Dumbledore me ofreció la oportunidad de estudiar aquí, y acepté. Y... eso es todo

De Verdad? - Umbridge preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados en rendijas calculadoras - Y en todo ese tiempo, no estuviste expuesto al mundo mágico?

Ryou volvió a moverse en la silla, odiando la mirada penetrante y omnisciente que ella había enfocado en él - No, ninguno. Ni siquiera el contacto de mi padre. Y no le dije a nadie... ah... muggles... sobre el mundo mágico, tampoco. No tenía mi magia, así que no tendría pruebas, y de todos modos, No sé a quién le diría. Nunca tuve tantos amigos... - Ryou bajó la mirada hacia su té y tomó un sorbo lento, tratando de jugar un poco el acto de 'ay de mí'

Bueno - dijo Umbridge sin aliento. Ella todavía estaba jugando el papel de maestra demoníaca de jardín de infantes. No podía decir si ella lo había creido o no, o incluso si ella reaccionaría si lo hubiera hecho. Se puso de pie sobre sus piernas rechonchas y caminó detrás de su escritorio, olvidando la taza de té - Creo que eso plantea la proxima pregunta, Sr. Bakura, qué piensa del mundo mágico?"

Bien… - Podía decir la verdad, decir cuán incómodo le hizo su situación actual. Pero no, probablemente sea mejor no hacerlo. No quería que Umbridge investigara por qué era que estaba incómodo, una media mentira sería mejor. No es una mentira completa, pero falsificar un poco la verdad estaría bien. Tomó otro sorbo del té.

Es... en realidad bastante maravilloso. Recordé algunos cuentos de hadas de cuando era más joven, pero mi padre no estaba demasiado cerca cuando estaba creciendo - comento - Y como dije, no tuve ningún contacto con el mundo mágico Así que, de vuelta en este mundo, es casi... hmm... - Se rió un poco para sí mismo. Le sonaba extraño, falso - Mágico

Entonces disfrutas estar aquí, no? - Umbridge preguntó, deteniéndose en su escritorio. Parecía tener un punto en alguna parte, pero todavía no lo estaba logrando.

Ryou asintió con la cabeza - Sí, me gusta. Las clases son geniales

Ella se inclinó más cerca - Y te gustaría continuar viniendo verdad?

Probablemente - estuvo de acuerdo Ryou.

La sonrisa de Umbridge se tensó. - Entonces me dirías si supieras de una organización secreta empeñada en socavar a este... establecimiento tan especial no? - dijo con simpatía.

Ryou se estremeció en cuanto capto las implicaciones de esa pregunta... Umbridge sabia de las clases de Harry? O ya lo sabia o tenia la sospecha seguramente, mejor jugar al inocente - Qué?

Alguien está violando los Decretos Educativos? Vamos, Sr. Bakura, es una pregunta muy simple... Sí o no? - preciono la mujer con dureza

No - dijo Ryou automáticamente - No sé de qué estás hablando, Nunca rompería las reglas! Alguien está desobedeciendo los decretos educativos? - Ryou preguntó al ultimo aun jugando al inocente... Definitivamente eso le quedaba bien.

Desafortunadamente, parece que sí. Y al violar los decretos educativos, estos chicos están socavando la autoridad tanto de la escuela como del Ministerio. Es un problema grave que enfrenta esta escuela y es importante que lleguemos al fondo, en nombre de la seguridad del estudiante - explico la mujer severa... Bueno severa como si esatria hablando con un niño de 5 años.

Ryou asintió rápidamente dandole la razon e ignorando sus aptitudes - Sí, por supuesto. La seguridad de los estudiantes es muy importante. Si supiera algo, me aseguraría decírtelo

Umbridge lo miró de reojo y luego echó un vistazo parpadeante a la taza de té, como si estuviera comprobando cuánto había bebido. Parecía satisfecha de ver que casi se había ido - Muy bien, Sr. Bakura. Con eso fuera del camino, tengo una cosa más sobre la que quería preguntarle. Cómo un mago como usted, sin entrenamiento previo en magia sin palabras, ataca a un maestro como lo hiciste a principios de año? - Había una clara molestia en su voz de niña esta vez.

Ryou sacudió la cabeza - No sé cómo sucedió, profesor. Lo siento. Me molesté, y creo que solo... perdí el control. No dejaré que vuelva a suceder

Umbridge le dirigió una mirada dura, pero un poco apabullada - Bien. Me alegro de que nos entendamos, puedes irte

Ryou inclinó la cabeza mientras se levantaba y salía apresuradamente de la habitación, el se estremeció de nervios - _Eso estuvo cerca. Pensé que me equivocaría en cualquier momento_ \- penso Ryou en cuanto ya estaba lejos.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando Ryou salió de la sala común para un desayuno temprano antes de las clases. Ya había pasado una semana, y Draco apenas lo veía. Ryou no había sido tan reservado al comienzo del año escolar. Pero ahora no hablo casi nada con Draco, y eso era un problema. Se suponía que debía atraer a Ryou a su lado, pero hasta ahora, solo había logrado alejar a su primo. Peor aún, Draco había visto a Ryou hablando con Potter y su pequeña banda de perdedores últimamente, y eso no era un buen augurio para los planes de Draco.

No sería bueno para Ryou terminar en el lado equivocado en este delicado asunto asi que necesitaba redoblar sus esfuerzos, tenia que traer a Ryou a su lado... Pero cómo... cómo? No podía seguir hablandole sobrea familoa una y otra vez. Se estaba haciendo viejo y si era cierto que Ryou quería pasar tiempo con sus parientes de sangre, pero la escusa ya se estaba agotando.

Ryou no entendió que ponerse del lado de Voldemort era la única forma de sobrevivir en los próximos años, y cuanto antes se uniera, antes todo saldría bien.  
Si quería aliarse con ese chiflado Dumbledore y esos perdedores de Gryffindor, seguramente se enfrentaría a la destrucción total. Y Draco no quería eso. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer... Draco sonrió con un poco de malicia, ya sabía exactamente que hacer...

Ryou giró el brazalete dorado alrededor de su muñeca, frunciendo el ceño nerviosamente. La noticia de los Mortífagos escapados había estado en boca de todos durante días, y era un poco estresante.  
Febrero había pasado y se había ido de forma rapida trayendo consigo la noticia de la escapada y el que se escaparan de es prisión de magos supuestamente ineludible...

Ryou sabía lo suficientemente bien que eso era nuy malo... Y a juzgar por lo asustados que parecían estar los profesores y lo nervioso que estaba el alumnado, sabía que sus suposiciones eran correctas y nada bueno podía salir de esto.  
Las clases no fueron suficientes para distraerlo por completo de los problemas que lo rodeaban, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentaba.

Para este punto solo quería olvidar todo, quería vivir una vida normal. Quería pensar que Draco y todos los demas no solo lo estaba usando o querian hacerlo, quería fingir que Harry, Ron y Hermione eran sus amigos a pesar del hecho de que era obvio lo que estaban haciendo. Sobre todo, él solo quería poder pasar tiempo con todos ellos sin motivos ulteriores, y con Ginny también, sin que la gente lo juzgara a sus espaldas.

En el tiempo transcurrido desde que había llegado hasta aquí, había hecho un esfuerzo por pasar más tiempo con los Gryffindors. Pero dado que todos ellos, incluido Ryou, prefirieron mantener el hecho de que estaban pasando tiempo con una casa rival a escondidas, Ryou se encontró fijando horarios y fechas para que se reunieran en la Sala del Requisito. Lo llamó noche de juegos, fue un poco divertido y un poco lamentable tambien, pero fue necesario.

En realidad fue más divertido de lo que esperaba, el sabía lo que estaban haciendo y nunca podría hacerse olvidarlo. Pero al igual que con sus otros amigos solo queria pasar tiempo con personas que reconocieron su existencia y lo trataron como un ser humano real en lugar de un recorte de cartón con el nadie habla o que ni siquiera valía la pena.

Realmente valió la pena cualquier dolor de corazón que pueda significar más tarde... Aunque tambien estaban Grethel y Bakura, pero cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ellos ya que o el trio dorado lo acaparaban... O lo hizo el grupo de su primo. Además de eso, Draco se disculpó por ser, como Goyle lo había dicho de forma escondida "un imbécil masivo". Y esta vez, había algo en la accion que parecía... de alguna manera diferente de las disculpas vacías y vacías del pasado. Ryou no podía señalarlo, pero parecía mucho más genuino que en otras ocasiones, y parecía querer que Ryou volviera a hablar con él.

Cauteloso pero esperanzado, Ryou aceptó una vez más, sabiendo muy bien que esto probablemente no terminaría tan bien como lo haría con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Desde ese momento, había caído en un patrón. Dividió su tiempo entre los Gryffindors, los Slytherins y su propia práctica privada de los difíciles hechizos en sus clases que hacía cada vez que podía encontrar el tiempo lejos de ambos.

Por las noches, jugaba y compartia con Bakura o Grethel antes de colapsar en la cama exhausto. Dormió incomodo y brevemente, despertando demasiado pronto a la mañana siguiente para comenzar el ciclo de desayuno, clases y una interacción social aparentemente interminable nuevamente. La distracción le sirvió lo suficientemente bien después de un tiempo, y pronto tuvo dificultades para recordar muchos de sus problemas.

Para cuando llegó febrero, Ryou se sentía agotado física y mentalmente. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo cerca de tanta gente, y era difícil mantener a los dos grupos completamente separados hasta el punto en que nunca se vieron mientras estaban con Ryou. Este juego de equilibrio fue el más difícil en la clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione al menos parecían darse cuenta de que sería extraño tratar de hablar con él entre clases. Pero Draco no tenía tales reservas al estar en la misma casa, pero tenía el buen sentido de darle a Ryou el espacio que quería.

Hubo un momento extraño durante este tiempo que resultó ser bastante revelador, cuando regresó a su sala común tarde una noche, se topó con Harry en lo profundo de las mazmorras del castillo. Harry tartamudeó una especie de excusa agotada sobre pociones correctivas. Ryou sabia que era una mentira demasiado obvia, pero Harry realmente necesitaba pociones correctivas y no podía pensar en ninguna otra razón para que Harry estuviera aquí.

Observó a Harry alejarse, frunciendo el ceño un poco para sí mismo, y sin estar completamente seguro de si quería presionar el tema o no. Ellos, después de todo, estaban entrometiéndose en su vida, sería justo hurgar en la suya. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y dejó el tema lo suficientemente rápido para no meterse en problemas.

Nada realmente cambió mucho hasta que se publicó un nuevo Decreto Educativo en cada tablón de anuncios de la escuela, y Ryou descubrió la existencia de algo llamado The Quibbler.  
No lo leyó hasta que ya había circulado bien por la escuela, pero ya sabia mas o menos lo que contenia antes de conseguir una copia ilícita, lo que fue más fácil de lo que pensaba a decir verdad. Todo lo que se necesitó fue pedirle cortésmente a Bakura que robara una copia de cualquier estudiante que estuviera a punto de meterse en problemas por tenerla.

De esa manera, el estudiante no se meteria en problemas y no extrañaria el papel, y Ryou podría leerlo por sí mismo. Pensó que era bastante inteligente con su pequeño plan.  
Esa noche, extendió la revista con cuidado en su dormitorio... Era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro guardándolo, para diversión de Bakura. Más allá de las extrañas rarezas y curiosidades escritas en su interior, finalmente encontró el artículo.

En él, Harry había nombrado a muchos Mortífagos, y aunque estaba en lo cierto, Ryou no pudo evitar entender por qué Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy podrían estar molestos por los comentarios difamatorios que contenían. Ryou estaba contento de que mantuvieran sus frustraciones bajo control en público, aunque había estado al tanto de la protesta explosiva dentro de la casa de Slytherin tan pronto como el artículo hizo su ronda entre los estudiantes.  
Estaba arrojando gasolina al fuego que ya se estaba calentando demasiado. Alguien estaba seguro de quemarse a este ritmo, y ese alguien probablemente sería Ryou o alguno de sus amigos.

Se sentó en la cama durante mucho tiempo, pensando. No había nada que pudiera hacer para mitigar la situación. Habría conflicto por esto, y probablemente más temprano que tarde. Una mano le acarició el pelo de pronto y él se estremeció - Bakura, me asustaste!

Bakura sonrió y le dio un tirón a uno de los mechones de cabello - No es mi culpa que estes tan distraido...

Ryou olisqueó y levantó la nariz - no eraba distraido, solo eres demasiado silencioso, puedes ir y venir sin que nadie se de cuenta...

Heh! - se rió Bakura. Se instaló, con las piernas cruzadas, al lado de Ryou - tienes razon en eso... Aunque vamos a trabajar en tud reflejos, se que algun dia te haré un ladrón como yo

Bakuuuurrraaa! - gruñó Ryou. Sacudió la cabeza - Eres incorregible

Sí - estuvo de acuerdo con un guiño.

Ryou se sobresaltó, y el calor inundó su pecho, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado - Entonces, conflicto explosivo inminente, hmm? Seguro que es demasiado tarde para que esquives el problema?

Lo es - asintio Ryou - No me gusta esto... toda esta sensación de ser usado - murmuro envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo - ... Lo odio, no me gusta cuando la gente intenta manipularme para sus fines

Los labios de Bakura se torcieron y apretaron molesto por como estaban haciendo sentir a su pobre Hikary - Supongo que tiene sentido, por qué lo intentan, pero... no me gusta ser un peón - dijo Ryou y miró al suelo.

Los dedos de Bakura se engancharon debajo de su barbilla y le obligo a chocar miradas - No eres un peón Ryou -

Una sonrisa perezosa curvó sus labios.m - Tú y yo somos bastante buenos en ajedres... Y si hablamos de piezas seriamos el rey y la reina...

Ryou sonrió un poco a pesar de sí mismo - Otros también son buenos, aun no podemos ganarle a Yami o Yugi

Yami y Yugi no son humanos y para colmo estoy seguro de que hacen trampa - murmuro Bakura enfurruñado, aunque luego se encogio de hombros mostrando una pequeña sonrisa - pero somos mucho mejor que todos los demas

Ryou sonrió en su regazo y luego estornudó rápidamente - Oh. Eso fue extraño - dijo frotándose la nariz - Espero que sean solo alergias. No me gustaría perder la clase

Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, extendiendo los brazos - Realmente me gusta aquí, a pesar de todo. Es agradable tener un descanso del caos que hay fuera en el mundo. Y la magia también es bastante genial... Aunque no mejor que las sombras...

Los ojos de Bakura se abrieron visiblemente sonriendo - Por supuesto! Las sombras son mucho mejores que estas tonterías con las que juegamos ahora - dijo agitando la mano en el aire imitando el moviento de una varita por el aire y puso los ojos en blanco.

Necesito hacer una tarea y practicar un hechizo - dijo Ryou de pronto volviendo a sentarse. Él curvó sus dedos alrededor de las sábanas negras y suspiró, tardaria una eternidad en ponerse al día - Al menos el DA está ayudando con eso

* * *

_Pocos días después..._

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, Trelawney fue la primera en perder su trabajo debido a las inspecciones de Umbridge.  
Ryou había estado husmeando durante las últimas semanas, luchando contra un virus extrañamente persistente mientras su yami y Grethel le cuidaban, y por eso había estado evitando salir cuanto era posible, por lo que solo había escuchado la noticia de segunda mano.

Umbridge había tratado de sacar por la fuerza a Trelawney de los terrenos, solo para que Dumbledore interviniera y le permitiera seguir viviendo en Hogwarts. No pudo mantenerla como profesora, pero no importó demasiado, ya que tenía un reemplazo listo para desgracia de Umbridge. Sin embargo, fue el reemplazo de Trelawney lo que fascinó a Ryou.

Un centauro? - había preguntado fascinado - que genial!!!

La clase de Trelawney siempre había sido divertida, pero con una criatura fascinante para Ryou le enseñaria a adivinar el futuro?el Hikary no podía esperar. Estaba charlando emocionado mientras caminaban a clase, y es que la adivinación siempre había sido una de sus clases favoritas.

Ryou estaba preparado para esta clase... Llevaba su segundo paquete de cartas de tarot favorito a todas partes y anteriormente fue felicitado en varias ocasiones por el profesor un poco loco que originalmente había enseñado la clase. Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo y sonrió mientras se acercaban al aula, y la boca de Ryou se abrió cuando entro, la luz del sol se filtró a través de las hojas y moteó los terrenos.

Los rayos de luz, los arboles y naturaleza genuinos a contraluz que susurraban en un viento que olía ligeramente a malvavisco y fuego... Aunque el olor lejano del humo lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente, y no era para menos, aun tenia un poco fresco el recuerdo del sueño en su mente - te sientes bien? - preguntó desinterezado otro Slytherin junto a el al verlo estremecerse.

Ryou sacudió la cabeza - N-no, por supuesto que no - se arrodilló junto a una gran roca, metiendo las piernas cuidadosamente debajo de él. Ryou miró el claro, hasta que se fijo en Firenze que entraba... era mitad hombre, mitad caballo, con una mirada de ojos azules que era casi desconcertante.

Comencemos - dijo Firenze, y con un gesto, el crepúsculo cayó sobre el aula.

Guau! - exclamo el Hikary emosionado.

Firenze señaló una mancha roja entre las salpicaduras de estrellas de diamantes en el cielo. La sabiduría del centauro, explicó, no era el sin sentido deseo de la humanidad de dar sentido a las trivialidades en su visión limitada del mundo. Los centauros vieron el futuro en términos de mareas a largo plazo, cambiando y agitándose como un océano imparable. La última década indicó que la guerra pronto aumentaría con el fuego del violento Marte rojo, el momento exacto se dejó a las observaciones en el fuego.

Firenze quemó salvia y malva y les dijo que trataran de discernir formas y símbolos específicos en su interior, Ryou sonrio mientras las hierbas aromáticas se humeaban y humeaban en medio del aula boscosa. Firenze enumeró los signos que deberían tener en cuenta, con la advertencia de que los humanos casi nunca eran competentes en este tipo de cosas delicadas.

Ryou miró profundamente en el humo, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, a pesar del relativo calor en la habitación. El olor lo estaba mareando, sus ojos estaban atrapados en los destellos de fuego que quemaban las hojas con pequeñas lenguas naranjas, y titubeó. La oscuridad cubrió su visión hasta que el fuego fue todo lo que pudo ver y los otros estudiantes se habían alejado.

Escuchó gritos distantes ligeramente reconocibles... Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando el humo tomó forma, retorciéndose en formas viles y curvas que evocaban garras irregulares y cuernos rotos. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.  
Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, ensordecedores en sus oídos, y sobre el olor a humo, recogió las notas más suaves de metal debajo. Se estremeció, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo, llorando al ver una creciente masa de oscuridad que crecía entre los humos y se acercaba.

En medio del humo y oscuridad vio siluetas luchando unas contra otras, podia sentir la presion y preocupacion en algunas de las siluetas mientras otras sentian satisfaccion de pronto todo se detuvo de forma brusca... Hubo un undimiento repentino en su estomago y todo su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, justo cuando pudo notar unos horribles ojos rojos salir de un arco muy lugubre Ryou reaccionó bruscamente. Se tambaleó hacia arriba con un jadeo, agarrándose el pecho. El resto de la clase, así como Firenze, lo estaban mirando fijamente - que viste chico? - pregunto el centauro comenzando a acercarse.

Y-Yo no lo sé - mintió Ryou, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, con las piernas tan gelatinosas como un cervatillo recién nacido - Necesito ir al ala del hospital. Siento molestar a la clase

Por supuesto... Necesitarás a alguien que te acompañe? - Firenze preguntó.

No, yo... debería estar bien - Firenze inclinó la cabeza y Ryou salió a temblorosamente del aula boscosa y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse rápidamente de regreso en los oscuros pasillos del castillo con paredes de piedra.

Se obligó a bajar las escaleras, tosiendo en su puño mientras subía al tercer piso. Se detuvo en un pasillo cercano a la Sala de Slytherin apoyado fuertemente contra la pared, temblando violentamente - Y-Yo... no puedo... - y alli mismo colapso acurrucado y gimiendo sobre si mismo.

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Bakura habia acabado de salir de clase y se dirigia a su dormitorio a buscar su caldero para la clase de posiones, iba cruzando una esquina cercana cuando de pronto se detiene al ver a alguien en el suelo acurrucado. Normalmente le valdria verga, pero algo en el le dio curiosidad y le hizo acercarse - oye! Que demonios te.... - al instante se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio los mechones blancos de su Hikary, rapidamente lo levanto en sus brazos mirando lo pálido que estaba y como le castañeteaban los dientes.

Mierda - gruñó Bakura, llevando a Ryou hasta su dormitorio sin importarle las mirada curiosas que recibia.

Le dio una patada a la puerta del dormitorio y coloco a Ryou sobre la cómoda cama - Hikari que...?

Frío - gimió Ryou, agarrando las mantas de la cama, se los puso sobre la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió dentro de la habitación de su alma, sintiéndose tan agotado, pero al menos un poco más cálido. Seguía temblando violentamente, Bakura apareció a su lado en la habitación, mirando como Ryou enterró su rostro en la almohada y contuvo el aliento, luchando por mantenerse a sí mismo. Su corazón acelerado se desaceleró con cierto esfuerzo, pero no levantó la vista hasta que sintió que el colchón se movía con el peso de otra alma.

Lo siento - exclamó Ryou, asomándose por la pila de almohadas. Su cara estaba dibujada y surcada de lágrimas. La expresión de Bakura era inescrutable.

Lo siento mucho. N-No puedo... parece que no puedo detenerlo - siguio murmerando Ryou sin descanso

Una de las cejas de Bakura se levantó - L-La pesadilla - dijo Ryou entre dientes levantandose un poco - Lo vi en el fuego. Por favor! Por favor, solo haz que se detenga...

Se estremeció y comenzó a llorar. Finalmente, Bakura se movió, haciendo que Ryou le abrazara con un suspiro. Ryou levantó la vista con leve sorpresa - Necesitamos tener esto bajo control - dijo Bakura pensativo.

Cómo? - pregunto Ryou - No puedes controlar los sueños

Es cierto - asintio Bakura - Pero quizás podamos mantenerlos a raya

.... Solo haz que se detenga Kura - murmuro Ryoy y no hubo un solo sonido mas en la habitacion.

Bakura estaba mirando al techo, se sentía distante a pesar de la cercanía física. Ryou inclinó la cabeza y enterró la cara en la camisa de Bakura.... Olía a arena y algo parecido a la azúcar oscura y quemada, pero sin profundidad. Los brazos de Bakura estaban cálidos pero a pesar de eso Ryou parecía no poder dejar de llorar, Bakura peinó sus dedos por el cabello de Ryou. El Hikary curvó sus dedos alrededor de una de las manos de Bakura y se apoyó en el toque de la otra. Fue relajante, su respiración entrecortada se ralentizó, y se quedo dormido asi mismo.

* * *

_Despues..._

Bakura seguia con su mirada por el techo. Fue entre clases, por lo que no fue sorprendente que el dormitorio estuviera vacío. Miro a su luz durmiendo tranquila, finalmente, pero había estado enfermo tantas veces durante el último mes que simplemente no tenía fuerzas para volver a clase. Su rostro aún estaba pálido, pero al menos no parecía tan inestable sobre sus pies, y ciertamente era menos probable que se derrumbara.

Bakura se sentó en el borde de la cama con postes, observando a Ryou dormir. Los labios del Hikari se separaron ligeramente, su rostro se aflojó. Hikari se acurrucó más cerca de él, y aunque Bakura sonrió, también suspiró. Diamound y el resto de las criaturas tambien estaban alli haciendole compañia al chico - _"¿Qué le pasó a Ryou?"_

_"¿Qué piensas?" -_ Preguntó Bakura, su tono agudo hasta el filo de una navaja. Cuando miró a Diamound, su expresión era asesina - _"¿Qué pasa siempre?"_

Diamound suspiró - "_Esto se está volviendo ridículo. ¿Cuántas veces en los últimos meses ha sucedido esto?"_

"_Demasiadas veces, voy a encontrar una manera de detenerlo"_ \- gruño el yami enojado

"_No puedes detenerlo_" - gruño Diamound. La serpiente se levantó ligeramente, usando la pierna de Bakura para levantarse en la cama. Miró la cara de Hikari, dejando escapar un suspiro suave y ruidoso. "_Incluso juntos, tú y Ryou no tienen una oportunidad contra él"_.

Bakura apretó los puños y gruñó. "¡_Odio esto!_" siseó.

La indefensión? La frustración? - Bakura gruñó por lo bajo - "_Si yo fuera tú, no creo que me preocupara tanto. Lo dijiste tú mismo, Ryou es puro. Quizás sea más fuerte de lo que crees_".

Bakura nego - _"Es demasiado inocente y suave... Contra Zork, no es nada"_.

Diamound parpadeó lentamente. Su lengua probó el aire con un pequeño movimiento. "_Tú dices eso, pero estoy seguro que Ryou es mas fuerte de lo que crees"_


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen... Asi que ha leer!

Unas pocas noches de sueño inquieto despues mientras temia lo peor habían hecho poco para mantener el rojo fuera de los ojos de Ryou, haciendo que reflejo por el espejo pareciera más un cadáver que algo vivo.  
Bakura chasqueó la lengua cuando Ryou se sentó junto a el a la hora del almuerzo en uno de las aulas deshabitadas para que nadie les molestara - No estás durmiendo todavía, verdad?

Tu sabes que no quiero que los sueños vuelvan - dijo Ryou, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo - Hay algo que las sombras puedan hacer? Seguramente puedes pensar en algo Kura

Las sombras no son una fábrica de deseos, no solo te dan lo que quieres por nada - explico Bakura con rapidez, chasqueando los dedos y levantando una palma abierta.  
La oscuridad cobró vida en su mano, hinchándose y revolviéndose como hambrientas llamas negras. Los ojos de Ryou se sintieron atraídos por eso - tu sabes que las sombras son... bueno, como una extensión de la voluntad. Después de todo, es una cuestión de voluntad y control enviarlas de acuerdo con sus órdenes. Es lo que les da forma. Pero incluso ellos tienen sus límites

Bakura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación, retorciendo los dedos con movimientos fluidos que daban vida a los rastros de sombras. Se agitaban detrás de él como cintas podridas y deshilachadas. Ryou siguió el moteado negro violeta y azul sin atreverse a parpadear - Las sombras tienen sus usos. Pueden arrastrarnos al reino de las sombras, así como a cualquier otra cosa que queramos. Pueden protegernos de ataques físicos, convocar monstruos a este reino, incluso atacar a otros si es necesario, ayudar a transportarnos a culaquier lugar donde alla una sonbra, guardan conocimiento...

El anillo también nos otorga más poderes únicos inaccesibles para algunos de los otros usuarios de artículos, y estoy seguro de que los conoces bastante bien. Ubicar personas, lugares y cosas. Desterrar almas a otros lugares... - Bakura hizo una pausa y miró a Ryou con una expresión severa - Pero nunca puedes olvidarlo. Las sombras no son como el fuego o las bestias salvajes. Las sombras son peores

Sus dedos errantes se apretaron en un puño, extinguiendo todas las sombras allí - Consumen tan indiscriminadamente como un fuego y se quema rápidamente. También es tan voluble y propenso a atacar a su amo, y piensan como un animal hambriento a veces. Usar magia de las sombras no solo te convierte en un mago de las sombras. Tú tambien eres una fuente de alimento y un objetivo y el mejor maestro de marionetas para ellas, todo en uno.

Te darán poder más allá de tus sueños más locos - explico Bakura - Si no te matan primero claro, si no sabes con lo que estás lidiando, consumirán cada gota de vitalidad en tu cuerpo y te convertiran en una cáscara sin vida

.... Pero si son tan peligrosas por que aun las sigues usando? - pdegunto Ryou confundido.

Por que como te dije es una cuestion de control, necesita infundirles tu voluntad para contralarlas... Al final tu voluntad sera la suya y viseversa - respondio - por que crees que Marik y yo somos como somos? Yami tambien es asi, solo que se engaña a si mismo para creer que no es "malvado". El es el mayor hipocrita, es un yami igual que nosotros y se la cree de luz... Pero yo puedo verlo, puedo ver el impulso de consumir todo a su paso cada vez que algo no va con sus principios solo que se controla por Yugi y no lo deja ver

Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer para detener estos sueños no? - murmuro Ryou entretecido

Yo no... - dijo el yami suspirando -pero tu si puedes, ya tuviste tu primera experiencia con las sombras... No entiendo ppr que no las has usado para defenderte o por que estas mismas no te han protegido

_Porque Yami sello mis sombras por eso _\- se dijo Ryou mas para si mismo que para el otro - .... Voy a intentar usarlas para defenderme, pero ni siquiera recuerdo como las use aquella vez - una mentira pequeña es mejor que nada

Recuerda Ry, usar las sombras es una cuestion de voluntad - termino Bakura levantandose - vamos, si no nos damos prisa Grethel pondra el grito en el cielo por haberla abandonado todo el dia

Jejeje - el Hikary se rio suavemente para salir de la habitacion, ambos caminaron de la mano hasta el Gran Comedor donde vieron a los otros sentados en la mesa Gryffindor... Solo que Grethel no estaba a la vista - ara...? Donde esta Grethel?

Se encontro con los gemelos esta mañana y me dijo que luego nos veriamos... Basicamente me hecho del grupo - dijo Malik pareciendo mosqueado - no se que broma quieren hacer pero me sacaron, me sacaron a mi! No puedo creelo...

Jejeje... Estoy seguro de que no fue con mala intencion Malik-chan - murmuro Ryou sonriendo nerviosamente - estoy seguro que dentro de poco....

Pero fue interrumpido por la llegada repentina de unos demasiado sonriente gemelos, tan sonrientes que encendieron alarmas de alerta en las cabezas de los yamis - buenas..!! - saludo uno de ellos.

Hemos venido a presentarles nuestra nueva creacion! - dijo el otro mostrando unas pequeñas esferas

..... Y que son esas? - pregunto Bakura en un gruñido

Son unos artilugios muy especiales que... - se interrumpieron y las sonrisas gemelas mostraron les dieron un muy mal presentimiento a los yamis, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo Grethel llego por un costado y arrojo unas de esas bolas a los Hikarys desprevenidos.

Una pequeña nube de humo les cubrio tapandoles de la vista - Grethel! Que se supone que son... - Yami como siempre iba a ser el que reclamara pero se detuvo con la saliva espesa en su garganta cuando vio a su Yugi... Vestido como una dama egipcia antigua con joyas y todo, increiblemente sonrojado y mirando timidamente a su alrededor.

Los otros dos yamis estaban igual, a punto de babearse al ver a sus Hikary de igual manera. Yugi tenia su ropa con detalles en lila y morado que resaltaban sus brillantes ojos amatistas. Ryou era mas que todo blanco con detalles en verde y plateado que le hacian ver mas angelical de lo que ya era. Y Malik tenia en su ropa detalles en bronce y dorado que resaltaban sobre su bonita piel canela... En definitivamente los yamis agradecian que las batas cubrian cierto problema que se habia formado en su entrepierna - les gusto mi creacion!?

..... Sin palabras, los yamis no podian quitar la vista de encima de sus sexys luces - no seas baboso Marik! Deja de mirarme asi - gruño Malik malhumorado.

Pero es que Malik-Bonito! Eres muy sexy, sabes que amor... Vamos a "jugar"! - y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo Marik habia arrastrado a su luz... Seguro a su dormitorio.

.... Yami.... Podrias cubrirme porfavor? - pregunto Yugi sumamente apenado.

_Realmente no quiero hacerlo, joder por que tengo que ser el unico descente _\- penso Yami no dando a conocerlo, por ello suspiro y se quito su capa para pasarla por los hombros de su luz... Para este punto Bakura tambien habia "secuestrado" a su Hikary para "jugar" - Yugi... Podrias acompañarme un momento? - sip Yami no habia logrado resistir mas.

Esta bien amor - dijo el Hikary con inocencia para seguir a su muy sonriente yami mientras Grethel y los gemelos chocaban puños.

* * *

_Dias despues..._

Pasaron unos días y Ryou estaba mareado. Le dolía el cuerpo como si un resfriado se hubiera asentado en sus huesos. Todavía estaba pálido, y una tos persistente había comenzado en el último día o dos.  
Draco lo miró esa noche y le dijo que parecía como si la muerte estuviera por buscarle y Ryou se sintió de la misma manera - Estás seguro de que estás bien? - reguntó Draco.

Bien, bien - dijo Ryou despectivamente, antes de toser en la manga de su camisa - A dónde vas tan tarde?

Voy a hacer algo importante - dijo Malfoy con un gesto desdeñoso - Deberías ir al ala del hospital. No sería bueno morir de un resfriado y ciertamente no quiero que me contagies

Podría - dijo Ryou, asintiendo.

No sería justo para su primo o al resto de su casa enfermarse por tan tonto como el orgullo. Se despidio del rubio y salio de la sala comun diciendo - Que te diviertas

Malfoy sonrió como una sonrisa de Bakura antes de una cacería. - No te preocupes. Lo haré

Ryou lo vio irse con un suspiro y estaba demasiado cansado para notar cualquier cosa extraña en su primo, ademas hoy Harry y los demás estaban teniendo otra reunión de DA, pero Ryou no podia ir a pesar de sus ganas de hacerlo. Estarían trabajando en un nuevo hechizo fascinante, y Ryou se estaría quedando atrás.... Pero si iba se desmayaria al instante, esta seguro.

Se arrastró temblorosamente sobre sus pies, el ala del hospital tenía que tener algo para ayudar pero en el camino se encontro con un serio Bakura que al verlo gruño con ira - a donde vas?

Al ala del hospital Kura, me siento horrible - murmuro Ryou mirandole confundido, que hacia su yami a esta hora en los pasillos?

No es necesario, ven conmigo - ordeno jalandole de regreso - no te quiero caminando por los pasillos hoy, Draco es un idiota que no escucha consejos definitivamente

... A que te refieres Kura? - pregunto algo mareado.

Te daras cuenta en la mañana, por ahora mi unica preocupacion eres tu Ryou - gruño en cuento estaba en el dormitorio - Grethel te manda esto, acurrucate con Dream y acuestate a dormir

Para que me manda su Baku? - pregunto dejandose llevar hasta la cama.

Toma esto y acuestate a dormir, lo que tienes es demasiado cansancio acumulado en tu cuerpo y estás sobrecargado de trabajo, asi que necesitas dormir. Te has quedado sin fuerzas y tu sistema inmunológico no puede seguir el ritmo. Una siesta ahora te ayudará, pero más allá de eso, tendre que cuidarte mas, asegurarme de que duermas - gruño arropandole y metiendo a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos - los Baku se alimentan de pesadillas, asi que te ayudara a eleminar cualquier mal sueño que te llegue... Te tomaste la posicion del sueño sin sueños?

Si Kura - murmuro sumamente adormilado, su yami le hacia caricias en su cabeza y el Baku le daba pequeños mimos con su nariz... Ademas una a una las pequeñas criaturas iban acurrcandose alrededor de forma mimosa.

No llevo mucho tiempo que Ryou callera rendido en un sueño muy necesario, por su parte Bakura le miro por un rato nada mas para ponerse a trabajar llenando el dormitorio de runas de pies a cabeza - _"Que se supone que haces?" _\- pregunto Diamound en un susurro para no perturbar el sueño del Hikary.   
_"Si no puedo hacer algo con Zork al menos me encargare de que ese bastardo deje dormir a mi Hikary, no voy a dejar que lo debilite hasta que se haga con su alma"_ \- respondio en un siseo furioso - _"Despues me encargare de cazarlo y destruirlo, no voy a dejar que siga dañanado a mi pobre Ryou... El no ha hecho nada para que sufra asi"_

_"Zork no esta ni en las sombras o en algun lugar conocido, al parecer las mismas sombras le repudiaron y tuvo que buscar otro lugar para esconderse" _\- informo acercandose para subirse a su cuello sin perturbar su trabajo - _"Crees que esas Runas protectoras seran suficientes para un Dios Demonios TodoPoderoso?"_

_"No se, pero para asegurarme de que Ryou al menos hoy duerma bien fue la posicion y el Baku... Despues pensare mas alla" _\- murnuro sin dejar de dibujar en las paredes.

_"Y que haras con el otro asunto del Trio Gryffindor? Hoy el sapo asqueroso los atrapara en el acto y seguro Ryou tendra problemas... Su nombre esta en el estupido pergamino"_ \- pregunto la serpiente de nuevo.

_"Las sombras me dan muchos poderes, pero uno de ellos no es la multiplicacion asi que estan jodidos, o ayudo a Hikary o a ellos... Y mi Hikary siempre sera mas importante que cualquier otra cosa" _\- contesto terminando - _"aunque podemos ir a hechar un vistazo a ver que sucede, pero solo unos segundos, no quiero dejar a Ryou solo mucho tiempo"_

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

  
Ryou bostezó y se estiró, sintiéndose mejor que en semanas. Nada había le perturbado ni acosado en su sueño, ni siquiera los sentimientos de miedo e inquietud. Había dormido profundamente e incluso su salud parecía estar en alza, gracias a lo que sea que Bakura le había hecho beber y sus cuidados.

Le sonrió ampliamente a Bakura que estaba acostado en uno de los muebles del dormitorio Funcionó! - él susurró levantandose y abordó a Bakura, abrazándolo ferozmente. Los ojos de Bakura estaban un poco rojos alrededor de los bordes.

Me alegro.... - dijo Bakura, devolviendole el abrazo - Eso es muy tranquilizadir para mi

Estas bien? Te ves cansado - pregunto Ryou preocupado. Golpeó la mejilla de Bakura, justo debajo de la bolsa púrpura que rodeaba la parte inferior de su ojo con el seño fruncido - dime que dormiste algo y no solo te qudaste despierto velando por mi..

Bakura frunció el ceño - Estoy bien, no te preocupes - dijo, alejando la mano

Ryou le miro preocupado pero lo dejo estar por ahora - Bien, Qué hora es? - preguntó, mirando a través de la habitación. Era de día, si la luz que entraba por las cortinas era una indicación.

Antes de la clase, por lo menos. Deberíamos tener tiempo para el desayuno si nos damos prisa - respondio Bakura bostesando.

Ryou asintió con la cabeza para comenzar a cambiarse y luego se dirigieron al gran salón, solo que claro antes de irse del dormitorio tambien agradecio y mimo al pequeño Baku que parecia increiblemente feliz. En cuanto llegaron el Hikary pudo escuchar los murmullos furiosos en la habitacion. Todas las mesas estaban llenas de cabezas inclinadas de manera conspiradora, discutiendo algo con gran fervor. Ryou se deslizó en su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin con el ceño fruncido mientras Bakura fue a otro lugar derrepente - Que esta pasando?

Draco que parecia increiblemente feliz respondio - No te has enterado? Está por toda la escuela, la sala común incluso tiene un nuevo aviso. Dumbledore ha sido despedido!

Que? como?" Ryou exclamó.

Bueno, ya ves... - comenzo Zambini para lanzarse a contar una historia muy inverosímil de cómo el Director había asaltado brutalmente al Ministro y sus Aurores antes de huir de la escena. Al escuchar otras historias a su alrededor, pocos parecían estar de acuerdo en casi nada, y todos parecían tener diferentes niveles de tonteria y realidad.

Lo poco que Ryou podía deducir parecía resumir una cosa en la que todas las historias estaban de acuerdo: Dumbledore se había ido, y ahora Umbridge estaba a cargo. Mientras tomaba un plato de huevos y tostadas, una sensación de malestar comenzó a surgir en el fondo de su garganta, y esta vez no era la enfermedad - _definitivamente esto no pinta bien... Principalmente para mi o para los demas..._

Creo que voy a ir a pociones un poco antes - dijo Draco de pronto pero se detuvo ya que parecía recordar algo bastante importante que decirle - La directora Umbridge quería hablar con usted hoy en su oficina - dijo, antes de reanudar su camino.

Ryou asintió y se levantó de la mesa con una sensacion de temor. Mientras se dirigía a clase, su mente daba vueltas vacías a través de las mismas preocupaciones cansadas. Si Ryou estaba seguro de algo, era que Umbridge no tardaría en hacer uso de sus nuevos poderes sobre todos... Y parecía que ella comenzaría de inmediato y con el para su desgracia.

* * *

_En otro lado..._

Hermione tarareó, apartándose un rizo de la cara desde su medio escondite - Parece que Ryou está mejor finalmente

Se mantuvieron en los bordes del pasillo ocupado, caminando un poco más lento que todos los demás, Harry vio como las miradas de la gente se detenían en él un momento demasiado largo. Algunos de ellos se animaron a acercarse a él, pero el resto simplemente se contentó con mirar, a pesar de las conversaciones descaradas que tenían sobre él a solo unos metros de distancia - a mi solo me importa si se puede en Ryou para este punto - comento Ron mosqueado

La orden parece confíar en él y en los demas - dijo Harry, luego se detuvo - Pero también confían en Snape - Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras consideraba esto.

Podríamos preguntarle directamente al tipo - dijo Ron.

Y eso es una idea estupida realmente, quien dice que nos respondera con la vedad o nos responderia siquiera - gruño Hermione mirandole feo

Oigan! Ustedes no tieen curiosidad por una cosa? - pregunto Ron de pronto

Qué? - exclamo Harry.

Tal vez Ryou realmente estaba enfermo o algo así, quiero decir, se veía bastante mal las ultimas veces que le vimos. Pero, cómo logró perderse la reunión exacta de DA que Umbridge interrumpio - explico Ron frunciendo el ceño

No crees que él lo sabía, verdad? - Reflexionó Hermione.

Sabemos que él no se lo dijo él mismo. Marietta lo hizo por él - agregó con un toque de satisfacción.

Harry recordó los grotescos forúnculos que cubrían su rostro, deletreando SOPLONA.

Escuché que no salio de su sala comun, Bakura siempre estuvo con el cuidandole - comento Harry, pero frunció el ceño. No había hecho esa conexión entre la ausencia de Ryou y el asalto de Umbridge antes.

Pudo haber sido deliberado? Darse una coartada por el momento para no meterse en problemas? Vive con Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin. No es tan dificil que haya escuchado algo - murmuro Ron

Harry suspiró, luego saltó cuando escuchó el sonido de campanas masivas - Vamos, pongámonos en marcha. Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a pociones - se apresuraron a la clase, agarrando asientos en la parte de atrás justo antes de que las campanas llegaran tarde.

Snape los mantuvo ocupados durante todo el período de clase, con la cabeza baja y los calderos burbujeando durante todo el período. Incluso Malfoy no encontró tiempo para travesuras.  
Hasta que por fin terminaron sus asignaturas y comenzaron a irse del aula, estaban por unos de los pasillos cuando un ligero tirón en la manga de Harry llamó su atención.

Fue Ryou - H-Harry - tartamudeó, luciendo un poco incómodo - Espero que no te moleste que pregunte, pero ninguna de las historias parece real ¿Q-Qué pasó anoche? Dumbledore dijo algo? Por qué se fue?

No lo sabes? - Harry pregunto incrédulo.

Intercambió una mirada con Ron y Hermione, Ryou por su parte parecía realmente confundido - Debería? Es por eso que quería preguntarte. No me importan mucho los rumores.

Harry, si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde - dijo Hermione, y Harry asintió.

Lo siento, Ryou. Hablaremos más tarde - se disculpo el pelinegro mientras Hermione lo arrastró lejos, con los ojos brillantes con algún tipo de advertencia - Qué?

Si él no sabe, entonces eso significa que Malfoy no se lo dijo. Si Ryou nos va a dejar en la oscuridad sobre cuál es su secreto, entonces podemos guardar esto para nosotros - murmuro la chica - estoy segura de que lograremos saber algo si lo vigilamos

No creo que esto funcione como piensas - dijo Ron y Hermione lo calló con otra mirada - Bien, bien... Seguiremos con tu plan por ahora

Bien. Por cierto, Harry, tienes tu capa de invisibilidad? - Preguntó Hermione con una pequeña media sonrisa


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Por mucho que a Harry no le gustara la estrategia de Hermione, tuvo que admitir que obtuvo resultados, no fue más que unas pocas horas de observar y esperar, pero dio sus frutos. Después de un mediodía frustrante que involucraba aguantar a los molestos Slytherins... algo nuevo llamado escuadrón inquisidor y la misma vieja travesura de Umbridge, Harry solo quería apresurarse a almorzar para comer algo.

Pero cuando comenzó a salir de la oficina de Umbridge, notó que Ryou se acercaba y se perdió rápidamente de vista. Podría haber sido su propia curiosidad, o tal vez el comentario de Hermione antes. No estaba seguro de qué impulso lo convenció de sacar su capa, pero era irresistible. Se la pasó sobre los hombros y se deslizó dentro de la habitación de color rosa llamativo justo antes de que Ryou pudiera, entrando por poco antes de que la puerta se cerrase detrás de ellos.

Usted queria verme? - Ryou dijo en voz baja y nerviosa.

Ahh! sí, Sr. Bakura. Entre, tome asiento, te gustaria un poco de Té? - Umbridge preguntó.

Ryou coloco ceño frunció brevemente sobre su rostro y luego sonrio de forma suave - Supongo - dijo. Se dejó caer sobre la silla de aire frente al escritorio - De qué quería hablarme?

En un momento - dijo Umbridge, deslizando la taza de té adornada de gatito en su platillo - Por qué no tomas un trago? ¿Te tomas un buen descanso? Cuentame algo... Interesante sobre ti

Ryou se veía claramente incómodo, y Harry no podía decir que culpó al tipo. Umbridge tenía un filo en los ojos, como si supiera algo que a Ryou no le gustaría. Ryou tomó un sorbo del té, pero fue simplemente un acto. No faltaba el té, sospechaba lo mismo que Harry, o sabía con certeza que el té tenía algo dentro. Harry no sabía cuál era el pensamiento más desconcertante.

Ehh... Visité a un amigo mío en vacaciones, fueron unas buenas vacaciones". Ryou lo mantuvo breve y ademas eso fue lo unico que se le ocurrio, mirando su taza de porcelana.

Y cómo estuvo el clima allí en ... Hmmm ... El Cairo, verdad? Perdona si parece que se, pero es que estuve conversando con Draco un poco - Ella se rio, pero no fue un sonido agradable de ninguna manera.

Los ojos de Ryou brillaron con algo de traicion, pero rapidamente se calmo mientraa sus dedos se movieron para tocar un brazalete de oro con una piedra azul que llevaba en la muñeca - Lo suficientemente cálido - dijo con simpleza - Y-Yo tendrás que disculparme, pero hice algo mal para que me llamaras?

No, nada - dijo Umbridge dulcemente j Bueno, siempre y cuando puedas explicarme... Esto - dijo, sosteniendo en alto un fajo de pergaminos con el Ejército de Dumbledore estampado en él.

Los ojos de Ryou se agrandaron con miedo - Yo... bueno, fue un error - comenzó a balbucear.

Bueno... todos cometemos errores. Pero este es... Bastante grave chico, Draco Malfoy me dice que anoche estuviste en el ala del hospital, te sientes enfermo? - pregunto con esa dulzura fingida de ella.

Sí, señora - dijo Ryou asintiendo, no iba a corregirla y decir que Bakura lo cuido en su dormitorio - No he estado durmiendo bien y mi salud sufrió por ello. Hoy estoy mucho mejor - agregó con una sonrisa cautelosa. Entonces la sonrisa se desvaneció - Usted... No me vas a echar de la escuela por firmar eso... verdad? - Parecía realmente asustado ahora.

No, no, por supuesto que no - dijo Umbridge, en un tono que parecía dejar muy claro que lo estaba considerando - Ahora, Draco me dice que eres muy estricto con las reglas. No puedo decir que tu récord se vea bien con haber firmado esto, pero podría estar dispuesto a mirar para otro lado

Y que quieres a cambio? - murmuro sintiendose ya derrotado.... Por primera vez sentia que queria que alguien se fuera quedado en las sombras por la eternidad.... estupido Yami - _te estoy comprendiendo un poco Kura_

Quiero una garantía de que no causarás más problemas para mí o para el Ministerio de Magia. No me des una razón para... ejem... profundizar en tu curiosa situación - comento con voz sedosa

Qué quieres decir con eso? - Ryou preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos... Ella no podria haber averiguado algo, o si?

Umbridge sonrió - Oh, pensaste que no lo descubriría. Pero no podía permanecer en secreto por mucho tiempo, oh no. Sé todo sobre lo que les sucedió a tus compañeros cuando estabas pequeño. Las misteriosas comas en las que cayeron, tu magia familiar no está bajo control, verdad? Esas muy peligrosas magias Egipcias extrañas, esas cosas que deberian estar prohibidas... Y es por eso que Dumbledore te quería bajo su protección, por así decirlo. No quería darle a Cornelius ese poder, pero ese es su error ahora. Tú serías su arma, no?

No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando - dijo Ryou entrando en pánico, miró a su izquierda y derecha como buscando algo, pero respiró hondo. Rápidamente se calmó, pero todavía había un borde ligeramente agotado - Qué quieres decir? Dumbledore quiere usarme como... como un arma?

Entonces no sabes... - murnuro Umbridge. Hizo una pausa para considerar esta nueva información. Sus manos se juntaron de repente, haciendo que Ryou se estremeciera - la decisión es suya, Sr. Bakura. Déme su palabra, o de lo contrario ... - Hizo una pausa, sonriendo con fuerza - Bueno, dudo que quieras averiguarlo

Sus labios se presionaron en una delgada línea - Yo... supongo que no sería demasiado difícil... Solo tengo que prometer que seguiré las reglas, correcto?

Umbridge asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con su sonrisa despreocupada - Exactamente cariño

Ryou parecía un animal acorralado, asustado y atrapado - Creo que no hay razón para no hacerlo - Ryou sonaba derrotado y suspiró profundamente - Hay algo más de lo que quisieras hablar? - Preguntó con dulzura de rrepente y Harry se extraño de ver un brillo levemente rojizo aparecer en su mirada... Incluso toda su aura parecia haber cambiado derrepente.

Para nada, Sr. Bakura. Usted puede irse y su primo Draco Malfoy debería ayudarlo a mantenerse en línea. Escúchelo - Ryou asintió y se levantó.

El chico hizo amago de irse pero a ultimo segundo parecio congelarse y se giro de hacia Umbridge - **me alegra ver que estas cumpliendo tu deber...**

Harry vio impactado como Umbridge se colocaba recta y sus ojos se opacaban en una clara muestra de inconciencia - ... Estoy para servirle mi amo

**Bien, sigue asi y ya sabes... Cuando la sortija este en el ministerio solo tomala y dasela a Lucius, el ya sabe que hacer**\- ordeno "Ryou" aunque para este punto Harry estaba mas que seguro de sus suposiciones sobre la posesion del peliblanco - **la sortija estara cerca del velo... O eso espero... Y ni se te ocurra ponertela... **\- comento como algo tardio

De pronto lo que sea que este en el cuerpo de Ryou volteo y Harry se congelo aterrado cuando una mirada rojisa profunda, cargada de malicia le miro directamente... Harry por primera vez supo que alguien le habia visto con capa y todo, por que la sonrisa maliciosa decia totalmente "Se que estas hay"... Pero no hizo nada y frente a los Harry desaparecio en un remolino de sombras - _... A que se referira esa cosa? Que sortija...?... Y como me vio... - _penso Harry pero nada se le ocurrio y es que no habia explicacion, solo estaba el... Y la ligera sombra detras de el que creaba la capa encima y a contra luz, aunque el no sabia eso que eso podia ser usado por Zork. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto el paso del tiempo y solo salio de su estado cuando noto al chico regresar en un estallido de sombras.

Q-Que..? - murmuro Ryou estando en el suelo jadeando pesadamente y sin entender que sucedio... No estaba el la puerta saliendo?

Sr. Bakura no se iba? Que hace en el suelo - pregunto Umbrige y Harry noto que habia vuelto a su ser odioso de siempre.

S-Si perdone, no se que sucedio - y rapidamente se levanto para reanudar su camino fuera. Sus hombros estaban encorvados por la derrota y parecia sumamente confundido.

Harry se apresuró a salir de la habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él aun pensando... Asi Umbridge también sentía curiosidad por Ryou. Eso era innegable, y ella tenía los recursos para hacer más búsquedas que incluso Hermione. Pero qué había querido decir con las comas?... Y que era todo eso que sucedio despues...

Harry permitió que Ryou mantuviera varios pasos para evitar ser descubierto. Planeaba escabullirse tan pronto como hubiera un lugar conveniente para quitarse la capa. Había unos corredores bien ubicados y raramente transitados que funcionarían bien, cuando comenzó a bajar uno de estos, notó que una oleada de negro y carmesí empujaba a Ryou a otro de los corredores.

Avanzó, notando a un Gryffindor vagamente familiar a quien Harry solo reconoció de las reuniones de la DA... Cormac Mclaggen, Harry pensó que se llamaba. Empujó a Ryou bruscamente contra una pared, Ryou dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando de repente encontró su espalda al ras de la piedra - Todo es tu culpa, serpiente!

Qué? - Ryou preguntó. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo, oscuros y marrones y mirando fijamente.

No te hagas el inocente! Le avisaste a Umbridge, no? Por eso no estabas allí cuando ella y el resto de tu clase atacaron - gruño Mclaggen

No lo hice! - Gritó Ryou. Nunca haria algo como eso! E-Estaba enfermo... Y-Y no - balbuceó cuando la expresión de Cormac se puso furiosa

Eres la razón por la que ya no nos veremos! Cómo te atreves a... - Cormac comenzó, y Harry comenzó a acercarse a la pareja antes de siquiera pensarlo. Se acercaba una varita, una amenaza, y Harry pensó por un horrible segundo que si no se quitaba el manto e intercedía, Mclaggen maldeciría a Ryou.

Pero cuando sus manos fueron hacia el borde de la capa, un destello de sombras justo detrás de ambos atrapó la mirada de Harry - que demonios crees que haces maldito imbesil!? - gruño Bakura que habia aparecido derrepente y detuvo con dureza al otro chico.

El yami habia estado caminando por alli ya que estaba cerca a la oficina del Prof. Snape que le estaba dando un sermon sobre intentar envenenar a sus compañero de clases, cuando escucho los gritos y se acerco... Cual fue su sorpresa cuando miro a su pobre Ryou ser maltratado por un pedazo de basura?

Esto no es tu problema! - rugio el otro enojado.

Todo lo que es con mi Hikary es conmigo imbesil, a ver quiero ver lo macho que eres contra mi! - ladro el yami mirando furioso al idiota frente a el.

El chico se adelanto con su varita lista pero Bakura no era como los otros magos idiotas que dependian de una varita para defenderse... El tenia un par de puños y manos que te noquearian mas rapido que cualquier hechizo. Asi fue como en un movimiento rapido Bakura atrapo el brazo justo antes de que lanzara la maldicion y sacudió el brazo divertido, sujetándolo brutalmente detrás de los omóplatos de Mclaggen - Ni siquiera pienses en eso - gruñó mientras Mclaggen gritaba - Si te veo atacando a Hikari una vez más, no vivirás para arrepentirte

Déjalo ir - pidio Ryou en voz baja

Te estaba atacando con esto! - dijo Bakura, quitando la varita de los dedos de Cormac. La cara del niño estaba retorcida de dolor.

Ryou sacudió la cabeza - No importa, Kura... Déjalo ir porfavor - volvio a pedirsin levantar la mirada. Bakura miró al niño por la nariz, su mirada despectiva dividida entre el desdén y odio puro...

Bakura - advirtió Ryou, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Bakura entrecerró los ojos y as sombras crepitaron y se agitaron detrás de él, distorsionando la realidad misma a su alrededor con su furia.

Los tres chicos pareciero. desaparecer por un breve segundo antes de que las sombras retrocedieran - No molestes a Hikari de nuevo - dijo Bakura con hielo puro en su voz y soltó a Cormac, que tropezó y cayó al suelo. Bakura le arrojó la varita con asco mientras veia como los labios de Cormac se abrieron como un pez.

Bakura se rio y se burló - que esperas basura!? Largate de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir!! - rugio y Cormac se puso de pie corriendo a toda velocida, en su huida casi se rozó contra Harry cuando pasó, pero Harry logró esquivarlo.  
Mientras tanto, Bakura se inclinó más cerca de Ryou, agarrando la barbilla de Ryou con los dedos y girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver si el idiota le habia lastimado.

Ryou se echó hacia atrás, sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas - Fuiste demasiado lejos con esto. Estoy bien... Casi no dejas el chico en las sombras - murmuro inentendible para Harry desde la distancia - Sé que no crees que pueda manejarlo, pero sobreviví por años sin ti. Un pequeño mal de ojo no me matara, el chico necesitaba desahogarse...

Te estas escuchando maldita sea!? - espetó Bakura.

Ryou suspiró, los hombros caídos hacia abajo antes de girar la cabeza sobre los hombros - Bueno... - Una sonrisa paciente creció en la cara de Ryou - Está bien. Estaré bien. No soy tan frágil - Le dio unas palmaditas a Bakura en el hombro.

Bakura lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry tenía la clara impresión de que Bakura creía que Ryou estaba de mentiras. Finalmente, Bakura suspiró - Lo que sea. Vemos a buscar algo de comida con ese primo idiota tuyo - le revolvió el pelo a Ryou y desaparecieron en una bola de oscuridad.

Por su parte Harry se quito la capa para salir corriendo al gran comedor, necesitaba hablar con sus amigos de todo lo que habia visto hoy. Mientras tanto Bakura habia dejado a su Hikary cerca del comedor y el mismo se fue a quien sabe donde, Ryou se sentó en el Gran Comedor y se acomodó en su silla, Draco le sonrió e hizo que Ryou se sintiera aún más incómodo - Ahí estás. Me preguntaba dónde te habrías ido, qué quería Umbridge contigo?

Ryou se encogió de hombros - umm.. ella solo quería estar segura de que no iba a causar ningún problema

Draco levantó las cejas - Por qué ella necesitaría hacer eso?

Ryou hizo una pausa, pero la mentira ya saltaba a sus labios, casi como un reflejo automático - solo porque soy nuevo este año. Ella quiere verme triunfar

Cuando Draco se rió entre dientes, Ryou supo que había logrado decir lo correcto. Sorprendente de verdad, por lo general, era un mentiroso horrible. Bakura fue una influencia terrible ciertamente,  
Comieron tranquilamente, picando carnes asadas cubiertas con salsas hechas de una especie de caldo oscuro y salado. Era rico y pesado, a su derecha, Pansy hablaba sobre algún tipo de chisme a sus amigos, y a la izquierda, Draco estaba escuchando con una sonrisa una historia sobre algo llamado el escuadrón inquisidor.

Lo suficientemente tranquilo. Fue entonces cuando Ryou notó las insignias pegadas a las camisas de muchos Slytherins. Se inclinó hacia Draco, tratando de mantener su susurro tranquilo y conspirador - Qué son esas insignias?

Draco explicó rápidamente, subrayando la necesidad de hacer cumplir las reglas ahora que Dumbledore se había ido, exploco que se eligieron a unos pocos y se les dio la autoridad para hacer precisamente eso - Sabes, Ryou, tal vez deberías unirte

Ryou se movió incómodo en su asiento - Y-Yo... no estoy tan seguro....

Hizo una pausa, noto que hubo más miradas dirigidas a la mesa de Slytherin que de costumbre. Draco le dio una palmada en el hombro - Vamos, Ryou. Será divertido. Podemos hacerlo en familia

Familia... Esa palabra otra vez. hizo que la idea pareciera lo suficientemente tentadora, pero los abusos de poder sin sentido no eran el tipo de cosas que Ryou disfrutaba - No sé... -murmuro.

Draco asintió comprensivamente - No es necesario que decidas de inmediato. Pero... - se interrumpió, con los ojos parpadeando a lo largo de la mesa - Bueno, hay algunos Slytherins que piensan que no eres uno de nosotros. Te han visto hablando con esa chica Weasley y deambulando, quién sabe dónde por las noches. Unirse al escuadrón inquisidor contribuiría en gran medida a demostrar ellos están equivocados, piensa en ello como su deber para con la casa de Slytherin

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Draco lo estaba amenazando? O fue solo una advertencia amistosa antes de que realmente pudiera meterse en problemas.... - si vuelves a intentar manipular a Ryou aprovechando que no este juro que tus entrañas seran encontradas por tu padre en su desayuno, estamos Draco? - eso fue lo que escucho de pronto el rubio en un siseo molesto y volteo al instante... Notando a Bakura alli parado mirandole malicioso.

Yo no estoy intentando manipularle, solo le estoy ofreciendo unirse a un grupo... La oferta tambien esta abierta para ti - explico Draco rapidamente, el y Bakura se llevaban realtivamente bien era cierto.... Pero aun asi no se atrevia a hacerlo enojar, no sabia quien era peor... Voldemort o el a veces.

Y el no es un idiota como tu Draco, asi que no gastes saliva ofreciendole tu grupo de mierda - gruño Bakura sentandose - .... Y de verdad le llamaste "Escuadron Inquisidor"!? Hasta donde yo recuerde de la historia la inquision era donde se mataban a los magos y brujas sangre pura principalmente... Como tu imbesil, y se te ocurre llamarle asi porque....?

Es por la Directora Umbridge, ella es la Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts y... - bien hasta Draco entendia que a Bakura le importaba una mierda lo que dijo - .... Si eres tan inteligente que demonios fueras hecho tu?

Primero nunca fuera creado esa estupidez, segundo dejaria en paz a los idiotas de Gryffindor, tercero me preocuparia mas por lo que YO quiero a lo que quieren los demas de mi - comenzo Bakura burlon - .... Quieres que siga? Tengo muchas cosas que haria de ser tu

Ashass! Eres insufrible - gruño el rubio levantandose para irse.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Que opinas tu Kura, seria buena idea o no aceptar la propuesta de Draco para unirnos al su grupo? - pregunto Ryou de pronto en la noche cuando estaban por irse a dormir.

.... A que vino la pregunta? - Bakura le miro con suspicacia, ahorcaria al rubio primo de su Hikary si habia influido de alguna manera en la desision del chico.

Estaba pensando... No seria mejor estar dentro para ver los hechos desde alli? Digo... No estamos haciendo nada actualmente y siento que todo esta por irse al infierno - respondio en voz baja y era cierto, fuera de todos los malos sueños y problemas Ryou sentia que habia algo que no estaba bien... Como si algo esperara en el fondo su momento y no solo lo decia por Zork o Voldemort.

Es una buena idea, aunque me sorprende que tu fueras el que lo pensara - comento Bakura burlon - se supones que eres el honesto de los dos y ahora quieres espiar?

Es mejor que estar aqui sin hacer nada - comento con simpleza mientras acariciaba el lomo de Karma que estaba mimoso en su regazo... Bueno parte de el nada mas, el Dragon a ya era notablmente grande y solo se podia mantener en la habitacion con comodida gracias a varios hechizos de espacio - necesitamos adelantarnos a cualquier cosa que vaya a suceder

Lo que deberiamos hacer es sacar la cosa esa del alma de Harry, pero tu no te has dignado a usar la Balanza del Milenio para separar a Harry de Voldy - dijo Bakura mosqueado.

No hay otra forma o no puedes usarla tu? Me da miedo hacer algo mal y que el alma de Harry salga perjudicada - y Ryou seguia intentando esconder el sello en sus poderes... Definitivamente cuando su yami se enterara algun dia arderia troya.

No puedo usarla yo, puedo influir negativamente en el escaneo por la oscuridad propia que poseo - respondio soltando un suspiro - y si tanto temes hacerle daño entonces esperaremos a que se vuelva a manisfestar esa cosa para que te sea mas facil detectarla, asi que porfavor en ese momento usar la estupida cosa!

Esta bien yami - respondio esperando que la cosa nunca mas se manifestara - y respecto a lo de Draco?

Ya lo pensare Ry - dijo para terminar la conversa - ahora vamos a irnos a dormir, ya tengo frio y sueño

Eres un gato Kura - murmuro Ryou divertido.

* * *

_Poco despues..._

Ryou estaba tranquilamente leyendo para uno de los examenes que tendria pronto, mientras leía, pronunció las palabras en silencio para sí mismo, tratando de recordar el pasaje seco de su historia sin quedarse dormido. Fue una lucha, casi sin que él lo notara, el libro fue arrancado de sus dedos. Draco frunció el ceño al libro y lo dejó a un lado. Ryou, podemos hablar?

Ryou estaba tranquilamente leyendo para uno de los examenes que tendria pronto, mientras leía, pronunció las palabras en silencio para sí mismo, tratando de recordar el pasaje seco de su historia sin quedarse dormido. Fue una lucha, casi sin que él lo notara, el libro fue arrancado de sus dedos. Draco frunció el ceño al libro y lo dejó a un lado. Ryou, podemos hablar?

Ryou miró de reojo el libro. Seco como estaba, leerlo era más atractivo que hablar con su primo en este momento. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo pensó, sintió una oleada de culpa - Claro. De qué querías hablar?

Madre y padre estaban limpiando el ático y encontraron esta vieja joya. La abrieron y... bueno, pensaron que debería tenerlo - Draco extendió su mano por encima del nivel de los ojos. Un medallón se deslizó entre sus dedos, plateado y dorado, finamente labrado y muy detallado. Esta fue una pieza costosa seguramente - Siempre llevas joyas, y mamá pensó que te podría gustar la foto - explicó.

Ryou encontró la manecita y abrió el relicario. Se veían caras sonrientes, una desesperadamente familiar. Eran su madre y Narcissa, con los brazos sobre los hombros de la otra, moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro del marco.  
Parecían a punto de estallar en carcajadas, y apenas lo contenían. Los ojos de Ryou se sentían húmedos - Y-Yo... esto es... - se ahogó Ryou - Esto es hermoso - finalmente logró.

Es tuyo - dijo Draco, empujándolo entre sus dedos - Considéralo un regalo de Navidad tardío. Parece que mamá y papá fueron un poco negligentes en ese aspecto

Ryou sonrió - Gracias enserio - Deslizó la cadena sobre su cuello y estudió la imagen. Su madre saludó, parecía tan joven, tan feliz.... Sus hombros temblaron un poco.

Estás llorando? - Preguntó Draco un poco incomodo, lo que faltaba es que llegara Bakura para matarlo por hacer llorar a Ryou y esa tampoco era su intencion realmente.

No, yo... - comenzó. Los dedos de Ryou se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, y estaban calientes y húmedas. Sus labios sabían a sal. Soltó algo entre una risa y un sollozo - Soy un desastre, perdon - dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno, de nada - dijo Draco - Te dejaré volver a estudiar - y con eso se giro y se fue dejando el libro en sus manos.

La insignia del escuadrón inquisidor en el pecho de Draco captó un destello de luz de fuego y brilló en naranja. Las lágrimas y la risa se detuvieron... De eso se trataba? Vio la espalda de su primo desaparecer arriba. Seguramente no había un motivo oculto... o sí? Volvió a leer el texto de la historia, pero leer relatos desérticos de varias guerras de duendes parecía poco atractivo. Volvió a guardar el libro en su bolso, podría esperar hasta la mañana.

Bakura habia visto la escena pero no habia intercedido, el regalo habia sido un gesto bonito... De no ser por que sabia las intenciones con la que fue entregado - eres un bastardo Draco

El rubio que iba en direccion a su habitacion se detuvo para mirar al peliblanco - ahora por que? Que hice?

No te hagas el idiota, solo buscas manipular las emociones de Ryou para que este de tu lado - gruño el yami mosqueado.

No busco nada, madre envio eso para Ryou y ya - dijo Draco mirando feo al peliblanco.

Pero Bakura era Bakura y no se iba a trajar ese cuento - Aja si, por que tu y tu familia hacen tantas cosas por la bondad en sus corazones

Padre quiza si es asi, pero madre es bondadosa - gruño el rubio mirando molesto al otro.

Voy a darle a tu madre el beneficio de la duda por haber sido la amiga de la madre de Ryou, pero tu padre no tiene esa ventaja - con eso Bakura giro para ir a buscar a su pequeño Ryou.

El cual estaba gimiendo mientras se estiraba con algunos suspiros - tengo sueño!! - exclamo al aire.

No es un poco temprano para dormir? - Preguntó Bakura llegando.

Ryou ni siquiera saltó ante el repentino comentario - imagino que viste lo de Draco, siempre tienea una habilidad especia para ver ese tipo de cosas... Pareces acosador a veces

La risa de Bakura reverberó, cálida y suave - tengo que cuidarte Ry

Bakura, crees que Draco tiene un motivo oculto? - pregunto Ryou a su yami que se sentaba junto a el.

Por supuesto que si - respondio totalmente seguro.

Ryou se detuvo en seco - eso fue rápido, e verdad crees que quiere que me una a eso con tanta fuerza?

Supongo que sí - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Pero qué ganaría él? Además de tenerme allí - se pregunto Ryou confundido.

Bakura se encogió de hombros - Quién sabe, quizás eso sea suficiente

.... Supongo... - murmuro Ryou levantandose - vamos al dormitorio, seguro que las criaturas forman un alboroto si no vamos pronto

Aunque estoy considerandolo mejor... - comento Bakura de pronto.

Ryou le miro extrañmente sin entender de donde vino el comentario - .... Considerando que Kura?

Unirme yo al Escuadron Inquisitorial, asi tendre mas poder para moverme como quiero - respondio sonriendo - tengo muchas que hacer y que planear...

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Al final Bakura si habia hecho lo que dijo y se unio al Escuadron Inquisitorial, solamente para ver que sucedia en toda la escuela y como se manejaban las cosas ahora. El patrullaba los pasillos con Draco y se mantenía en contacto con varios Slytherin qur eran miembros del escuadrón inquisidor. Lo mas importante y divertido para el era la capacidad de quitar puntos.

Divertido vio como las otras casas no solo estaban perdiendo algunos de los cristales del reloj de arena que rastrearon los puntos, si no que los relojes se desangraban a cada ratico. Bakura no solía quitar puntos realmente, una o dos veces cuando no tenía otra opción.... Bueno, era eso o enviarles al reino de las sombras asi que era mas sano quitar puntos. A decir verdad fue horrible, un poder como este se corrompía tan fácilmente, y Bakura sabia cuan placentero era esto de tener poder.

Por su parte Ryou intentaba no meterse en mas problemas, Umbridge era la directora ahora y aunque le estaba haciendo la guerra el problema iba de parte y parte, por eso asistia a clases e intentaba ser lo mas invisible posible, asi Umbridge no tendria mas necesidad de llamarlo a su oficina por algun problema. Lo unico que le tenia extrañado era que ninguno del trio dorado habia vuelto a hacerse a el, ni siquiera Ginny se habia intentando acercar, si bien entendia que no podian hablar normalmente por la muy obvia guerra que habia no entendia por que le evitaban de esa forma.

Bakura era inteligente y sabia elegir sus batallas, sabia como maniobrar las difíciles situaciones sociales con cuidado porque inclinarse demasiado en cualquier dirección significaría que todo se derrumbaría. Jugar junto con Draco mantuvo felices a los Slytherin, lo saludaron calurosamente a el y Ryou, y lo incluyeron en sus conversaciones. Al tolerar las patrullas regulares y arrojar algunas facilidads a las otras casas cuando Draco no estaba mirando, la vida se hizo más simple.

Muchas veces solía dejar ir a la gente, mas que todo a Grethel y los gemelos con sus bromas para su propia diversion. Bakura silbaba ruidosamente donde quiera que fuera, una táctica que había comenzado en los últimos días como un medio para anunciar su presencia a los demás antes de dar la vuelta a las esquinas. Les dio tiempo a los estudiantes para alejarse de cualquier actividad ilícita que estuvieran haciendo y disfrazarse de al menos una ligera inocencia.

Entre otras cosas, también se había ocupado de distraer a Draco cada vez que notaba cosas que molestarían al rubio... También fue infaliblemente cortés con Umbridge, y siguió todas sus órdenes ... Lo mejor que pudo, por supuesto. Cuando se trataba de Umbridge, resultó que era un poco más incompetente con la magia de lo habitual y algo estupida realmente.

Todavía recordaba la pequeña sonrisa del profesor Flitwick cuando Bakura había tropezado una y otra vez con un encanto levitante básico para Umbridge. Oh, cómo se había quejado de su incompetencia, antes de finalmente tener que hacerlo ella misma... Lo gracioso es que ya había hecho perfectamente dicho hechizo en clase tan solo la semana pasada.

Ya era Pascua, y las cosas no parecían mejorar. Toda la interferencia de Bakura y los otros profesores fue buena, pero realmente no detuvo a Umbridge. Solo limitó su control y ralentizó su adquisición.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Hubo un fuerte ruido cuando Hermione dejó caer una enorme pila de periódicos, libros y notas cuidadosamente escritas a mano en un espacio abierto de la mesa. Algunos otros Gryffindors observaron con leve curiosidad, pero rápidamente volvieron a sus propios estudios. La sala común estaba casi vacía ahora y el fuego ardía bajo. Los OWLS que se acercaban estaban pasando factura - Finalmente está comenzando a tener más sentido - dijo.

Ron levantó la vista de sus notas - Bueno, bien por ti Hermione, pero todavía no puedo entender cuál de estos estupidos duendes hizo qué y cuándo

Ella puso los ojos en blanco - no hablo de las guerras de duendes, Ron. Aunque tienes razón, no creo que haya dedicado suficiente tiempo de estudio a la Historia..

Solo dinos qué encontraste, Hermione - dijo Harry, levantando la vista de sus notas de Herbología. Últimamente habían pasado demasiado tiempo leyendo notas y él agradeció el descanso.

Hace un tiempo les pedí a mis padres si podían buscar alguna informacion para mí. Bueno, les dije que era para un proyecto de estudios muggles y me trajeron informacion interezante - explico la chica

Pero qué encontraste? - Ron preguntó, interrumpiendo.

Bueno... Todo comenzo con ese simbolo y esfera rara que encontramos en la habitacion de Ryou - comenzo la chica y saco un afiche enorme de un museo - este es un Museo Muggle de una Ciudad llamada Domino en Japon

Ambos muchachos miraron más de cerca, el artículo trataba sobre la exhibición de un museo en una ciudad japonesa llamada Domino como dijo la chica. La imagen estaba inmóvil y mostraba una curiosa losa de piedra del antiguo Egipto - en ella hablaba sobre un poderoso conflicto entre dos personas de gran poder.... Y una de ellas se parece a Yugi y Yami!!

Ambos notaron presisamente eso hace un segundo - tambien note otra cosa, recuerdan esas cartas con las que Ryou estaba jugando en Grimmauld Place? - ambos asintieron - bueno resulta que hay monstruos parecidos a los de las cartas encontrados por todo Egipto

Pero aun no entiendo, que tiene que ver esos juegos y museo Muggles con esto? - pregunto Ron

No son simplemente museos Muggles Ron, para comenzar la organizadora de esa excibicion es Ishizu Istar! Hermana mayor de Malik y Sub Secretaria del Ministerio Egipcio - respondio con una mirada agria - ademas muchos magos han comprobado que esas tabletas guardan un poder muy fuerte dentro! Y no solo eso, el creador de eses juego fue Pegaso de Industrias ilusion, poderoso mago japones... Por que sacaria un juego Muggle? Y Seto Kaiba lo completa tambien, otro mago

Entonces dices que esto es una cosa magica - pregunto Harry serio.

Pues si! Y remontandome a la historia magica todas esas tabletas son exactamente de la Era Oscura, donde nadie sabe aun que sucedio con la magia o los magos - conto emocionada - y tambien encontre este libro entre las cosas de Marik en una de sus clases - mostro un pequeño librito dorado - aqui hablan sobre unos artefacto de gran poder llamados "Elementos del Milenio" y miren! Se parecen a las cosas que ellos siempre llevan encima

Tienes razon Mione - dijo Ron mirando la imagen que la chica les habia mostrado.

Y aqui tambien dice que uno de los mas peligrosos artefactos es la Sortija del Milenio ya que lleva una entidad de increible maldad en su interior - dijo la chica seria - y la sortija es la cosa esa de oro que siempre llevan Ryou o Bakura

Debe ser eso lo que aparecio en la oficina de Umbridge la vez que le espie - comento Harry entendiendo - entonces Ryou si esta poseido...

Aqui dice que esa entidad se llama Zork Necrophades y que es la encarnacion de toda la maldad en el mundo - leyo del mismo libro que tenia - que solo busca la destrucion del mundo y debia ser detenida a toda costa...

Si el esta controlando a Umbridge como vi que lo hacia y le pidio que le entregara la sortija a Lucius significa que esa cosa esta trabajando con Voldemort, no tiene otra explicacion - murmuro Harry pensativo - seguro no puede hacer lo que quiere con ellos por que saben detenerlo y esta buscando formas de ser libre

El dijo que la sortija estaria en algo llamado Velo en el Ministerio no? - pregunto Hermione a Harry que asintio - pues investigue un poco y averigue que esa es una especie de puerta a la otra vida, quien quiera que lo atraviese nunca regresa ya que nadie puede salir del mundo de los muertos

Pero como llegara esa cosa alli? No he visto que las ddejen descuidadas - pregunto Ron confundido.

Ni idea, pero debemos mantener vigilado a Ryou y Bakura - exclamo la chica dejando a sus amigos pensativos

* * *

_Despues..._

Ginny habia escuchado la informacion que Hermione le habia suministrado a sus amigos y si bien habia coincidido que tenia que vigilar a Ryou no era por las mismas razones que ellos. Ella estaba sumamente preocupada por su amigo, sabia que era estar poseido y no era una sensacion para nada buena... Casi no moria por esa experia de no ser por que Harry la salvo, por eso ella estaba decidida a ser quien ayudara a Ryou, ella sabia que era demadiado buena persona para sufrir asi.

Por eso es que ahora vemos a la chica buscando al peliblanco por toda la escuela, no tenia miedo del escuadron de idiotas serpientes, Bakura se habia encargado de hacer un camino libre para varias de sus travezuras ultimamente y lo mejor es que absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta de ello - Ryou!

... Ehh... Hola Ginny, comi estas? - pregunto con timidez el Hikary

Ven hablaremos en privado - y asi la pelirroja jalo al confundido Hikary hasta un aula vacia para hablar con el - sere directa contigo... Estas poseido si o no?

.... Que te hace decir eso? - pregunto Ryou con algo de panico - no me digas que Hermione sigue buscando cosas sobre nosotros que no deberia Ginny

Qué? - Dijo Ginny y parecía sorprendida pero pronto suspiró - Bueno, supongo que no me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta. A Hermione le gusta profundizar en los misterios. Aún así, Ryou, solo estamos preocupados por ti. Te has visto enfermo durante el último mes, y las cosas extrañas siguen sucediendo…

Ryou asintió con la cabeza - Me he sentido mal, pero estoy mucho mejor. Lo prometo, no hay de que preocuparse

Ginny frunció el ceño - Mira, eso es lo que me preocupaba -Un pliegue se formó entre sus ojos. "A los demás no les gustará que te pregunte, pero tienes que responderme Ryou... estás poseído?

Poseído? - Ryou jadeó, pero fue un esfuerzo débil - Qué te haría decir eso? Yo... - se interrumpió. No podía pensar en una mentira. Los otros habían dado vueltas a la idea durante semanas, pero ninguno de ellos había considerado acercarse a él y preguntarle directamente, y el momento de sacar una respuesta convincente de la nada se desvanecía rápidamente.

Ella lo miró críticamente - ya sabías que lo habíamos descubierto verdad?

No…? - Dijo débilmente. Su cabeza cayó y sus hombros se hundieron.

"Sabías que lo sospechamos todo el tiempo? Y todavía nos dejas husmear en tu vida? - ella preguntó.

Ryou no podía pensar en nada que decir, sus labios se abrieron pero el sonido no llegó - Bien... Ehh...

Por qué? - ella preguntó - Sabes que yo misma estaba poseída hace unos años. También he pasado por esto! Podemos ayudarte. Seguramente podríamos hacer algo, y si no nosotros, uno de los profesores...

No! - Ryou dijo bruscamente - Crees que sabes lo que está sucediendo, pero te equivocas! Esto no es como lo que te sucedió a ti. Solo te mataría, no vale la pena. Yo... puedo manejar esto... por mi cuenta... -Él comenzó a ahogarse.  
Maldición! Por qué hablar sobre eso lo hizo sentir tan nervioso? - no quiero que slagas lastimada Ginny  
  
Ryou... - murmuro la chica para insistir

No - dijo finalmente, interrumpiéndola. "No puedo ... no quiero hablar de eso. Me odiarías. Esto no es como lo que pasaste, nadie puede salvarme. Es mejor que no te metas, o de lo contrario no te gustaría lo que encuentres

No es como la magia normal? - ella preguntó. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado considerablemente.

Ryou gimió, dándole la espalda - Por favor, Ginny. Solo ... no lo hagas - Él comenzó a alejarse.

Ella gritó, pero él bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Si seguían busvandoo, encontrarían cosas que no les gustaría. Qué tipo de monstruo verían en lugar de Ryou si supieran la verdad? Nunca volverían a hablar con él. La tenue curiosidad era mucho mejor que el odio absoluto y Ryou no se atrevería a cambiar esto; Ginny intentó nuevamente hablar con él a la mañana siguiente, pero él se alejó rápidamente y se derritió entre la multitud. La perdió en una esquina... Y asi cada vez que podia


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ginny entró en la sala común con el ceño fruncido - Qué pasa? - Preguntó Hermione.

Ginny resopló - Ryou no me deja ayudarlo! Ahora me está ignorando

Que pasó? - Ron preguntó - Encontraste algo?

Le pregunté sobre... De acuerdo, no te enojes, pero sobre la posesión. Supongo que él ya sabía que sospechabas, porque parecía bastante culpable cuando le pregunté al respecto - respondio. 

Hermione parecía preocupada - Pero cómo se enteró?

Ginny se encogió de hombros - Tal vez no eras tan sutil como pensabas que eras

Tal vez nos ha estado espiando de alguna manera - dijo Ron, un poco agrio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha. "Es una serpiente, y también el otro que siempre anda con el es un miembro del Escuadrón Inquisitorial

Ginny lo golpeó en la nuca - Sabes que ha estado dejando pasar el contrabando, verdad? Está de nuestro lado, Bakura es inteligente y sabe que estar dentro es la unica forma de ayudarnos que tienen

Y él te dijo eso - Dijo Ron mosqueado - Los Slytherins son todos mentirosos, incluso Ryou. No deberías confiar en una palabra que dice

Ginny golpeó su pie - Simplemente no lo entiendes, Ron. Parecía miserable...! Me dijo que ni siquiera me molestara en tratar de ayudar, y que intentarlo me mataría. Parece que se dio por vencido, o que está a punto de hacerlo

Hermione frunció el ceño - Se ha visto más molesto de lo habitual últimamente... - Ella mencionó.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza - Eso es lo que digo! Él necesita que hagamos algo!

Dijo que no quiere que lo hagamos - mencionó Harry - Tal vez con lo que está lidiando realmente es peligroso, o no lo controla... Qué podemos a hacer al respecto?

No se pero quiero ayudar! - gruño la chica alejandose

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Las cosas siguieron escalando de intensidad al punto de que mas que una escuela parecia un campo de guerra, Umbridge con los Slytherin contra el resto de la escuela. Bakura y Ryou seguian en sus intentos por ayudar, Ryou con cosas pequeñas como esconder evidencia y Bakura entorpeciendo en gran medida los esfuerzos del Escuadron Inquisitorial. Yami y Yugi se mantenian neutrales, aunque ayudaban siempre que podian a algun chico en problemas, mientras que Malik y Marik... Bueno digamos que ahora la escuela tiene dos gemelos pesadilla.

Y hablando de gemelos... Los Weasley frustraban a Bakura como nadie, toda la escuela, menos los Slytherin por supuesto ya sabian lo que hacia y se esforzaban por mantenerlo secreto... Menos ellos que con su naturaleza picara cada vez que pasaba por un lado con una de esas bolas que creo Grethel le giñanaban el ojo y casi que no lo saludaban como un hermano mas, que ellos no sabian de discrecion joder!!

Aunque Bakura debia decir que la forma en que ambos se largaron fue absolutamente epica y que de existirlo les daria el premio mayor por esa accion, el conserje tonto duro limpiando el desastre por semanas! Y los fuegos artificiales? Eso fue precioso, absolutamente precioso... Aunque lo mejor fue el rostro de sapo de Umbridge contorcionarse de rabia por lo sucedido, lo unico malo es que ese par era uno de los poco con los que podia trabajar a gusto.

Bueno al menos dejaron relevo, Grethel y Malik se encargaron de hacer la vida imposible de Umbridge mientras tanto... Ya ni siqiiera recordaba cuantas veces que habia sido llamado a la oficina de Umbridge junto a otros Slytherin para ayudarla a quitarse el disfras de sapo rosa con lunares purpuras, esa cosa se pegaba magicamente a la piel y era casi imposible quitarla inmediatamente... Aunque si recordaba cuanto se carcajeo por eso, joder es que fue maravilloso! Y lo mejor es que habia conseguido varias fotos para el album de bromas que Grethel estaba haciendo, despues se lo mostrarias a los gemelos para que esten orgullosos de su trabajo.

Aunque el verdadero desmadre comenzo el dia de los examenes para los de 5to año, Bakura presentaria al igual que Yami, Malik y Marik; y por supuesto Ryou estaba alli para apoyar a su Yami en su examen. Bakura estaba seguro de lo que hacia a ciencia cierta y segun su vista hizo todo perfecto, pero ya habria que esperar los resultados. Yami tambien estuvo muy seguro de lo que hacia al igual que el par de rubios.... Aunque del aula donde presento Marik salia un poco de humo y despues de su prueba declararon inutilizable el aula para mas examenes, que habia hecho el rubio? Nadie sabia y no preguntarian tampoco.

Grethel llego despues y felicito a los muchachos por su examen, iban a ir a relajarse despues de una pesada tarde cuando ocurrio. Los susurros y rumores revoloteando por la escuela, a Slytherin siempre le gustó una buena historia que pintaba a los Gryffindor con poca luz, por lo que no pasó más de una hora para que Ryou y el resto escucharan la supuesta última señal de que el pequeño querido de Gryffindor, Harry Potter, se estaba volviendo loco.

O al menos, eso es lo que decían los rumores. Visiones proféticas o delirios psicóticos o algo completamente diferente, Ryou no estaba seguro de lo que era. De cualquier manera, Harry se había derrumbado durante uno de sus exámenes, gritando justo cuando aquella sensacion de magia del alma corrupta corria por las entrañas de todos los magos de sombras... Bakura y Ryou se miraron sabiendo que seguro Harry habia visto algo qur estaba haciendo o haria Voldemort.

Ellos iban a ir por su cuenta cuando Draco vino a buscar a Bakura - ven date prisa! - grito el rubio. Hizo un cabio de miradas con su Hikary diciendole que se quedara en el lugar y el resolveria eso, pero Ryou era Ryou y tenia a Grethel gruñendo a su lado por ir a ayudar a Harry asi que se puso de pie, corriendo tras Draco y varios otros Slytherins.

En este momento daba gracias que no tenia a ninguna de sus criaturas encima, algo le decia al Hikary que esto se pondria feo... Mas feo que cualquiera de las otras veces y aquella sensacion de presentimiento le tenia el pecho comprimido, era como si agua helada corriera por sus entrañas presagiando cosas nada buenas. El resto siguio a su propio ritmo, Yami siempre fue un estratega y no expondria a su luz al peligro... Aunque esta maldita escuela y todos sus problemas ya le tenia arto, muchas veces estuvo a punto de mandar al carajo el decoro y todo lo que aprendido de Yugi para quemar toda esta estupidez hasta sus cimientos.

La mente de Ryou corría a través de las posibilidades. La última emergencia en cualquier lugar cerca de esta magnitud que tuvo el escuadrob había sido otro chiflado arrasando la oficina de Umbridge con uno de los productos de los gemelos Weasley liberado por un compañero de estudios. Esta vez podría haber sido cualquier cosa, y probablemente fue peor.

Siguió el ruido de pasos por las escaleras, pero se quedó atrás del grupo. Su aliento jadeó y su cabeza se sintió un poco ligera, lamentaba haberse saltado la cena para esperar a su yami. El sabía que los Slytherin se dirigían a la oficina de Umbridge. Tarde, tal vez, pero al menos llegaría al lugar correcto. Escuchó una distante pelea desde lo alto de las escaleras, y lo impulsó a seguir. Dobló la esquina a tiempo para ver el caos justo afuera de la oficina de Umbridge.

Los Slytherin tenían el elemento de sorpresa y poder en números. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina, con el pecho agitado y sin aliento, la pelea ya había terminado. Varios estudiantes colgaban sin fuerzas en las garras de los Slytherins. Solo podía ver sus espaldas cuando los intrusos fueron conducidos, luchando, hacia la oficina.  
Se arrastró por detrás intentando parecer invisible, la habitación le daba escalofrios, por los gritos amortiguados de dolor y los estudiantes luchando atrapados.

Vio a su yami lejos de toda la escena, pero con su varita en la mano y ligeras sombras bailando en sus pies... Por su cara podia deducir Bakura intentaba hacer un plan para remedir todo este caos, pero hasta el mismo estaba seco en cuanto a ideas. Aunque este no era momento para congelarse,su boca se abrió derrepente al ver como Millicent tenía a Hermione apretada con fuerza.

Por su parte Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que apareció a la vista. Luna colgaba del agarre de otro Slytherin como un trapo flácido, mientras que Neville parecía estar a punto de sofocarse en el dominio de Crabbe. Umbridge le dio una orgullosa conferencia a Harry, que estaba de rodillas frente a la chimenea. Todos parecían estar enojados o molestos, salvo por Luna, pero Harry estaba tan furioso que temblaba.

Umbridge envió a Draco a buscar al profesor Snape, y por un momento, hubo una presión incómoda en el aire. La pelea no había terminado en la puerta, como Umbridge probablemente había esperado. Los Gryffindor estaban luchando contra sus captores, y Umbridge miraba felizmente, aparentemente complacido por este giro de los acontecimientos. Ella sonrió y parloteó sobre cómo obtendría las respuestas que quería.

Grethel que estaba a su lado mirando el desmadre con frustracion de pronto hizo amago de entar en el desastre para ayudar a Ginny que todavía estaba tratando de liberarse, mirando alternativamente de Harry a Umbridge a su captor con nada más que odio en su rostro - Grethel! No entres de esa forma... Debe haber una manera de...

No la hay Ryou! Debemos ayudarlos ahora - gruño la chica intentando liberarse de su agarre, de pronto Hermione llamó su atención y Ryou pudo como ella estaba asustada.... Esto no estaba bien.

Hermione gritó una vez cuando golpeó contra la pared y Ryou hizo una mueca de simpatía. Esto no estaba bien.... Fue más cómo se resolvieron los problemas en el mundo muggle, no cómo se hicieron las cosas aquí. Draco se fijo en el, victorioso y sonriendo - Oye, si viniste - susurró.

Snape estaba a su espalda. El profesor no se molestó en echar un vistazo a cualquiera que no fuera el profesor Umbridge. Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de los Gryffindors en absoluto. En ese momento Bakura chasqueo los dientes frustrado, todo esto era una mierda que no se resolveria siendo habilidoso, derrepente vio a su Ryou escondido en una esquina peleando por contener a Grethel y gruño mas frustrado aun - "_Hikari, sal de aqui!" _\- advirtió a travez del enlace.

Pero Ryou le ignoro cuando la voz de Umbridge se volvió aguda cuando exigió en voz alta Veritaserum, a pesar de que Snape le dijo que se habían agotado. El nombre acechaba en el fondo de la mente de Ryou como algo familiar, y de repente recordó por qué eso era: Veritaserum era una poderosa poción para decir la verdad. Umbridge los había estado drogando...

"_No seas estúpido, Ryou! Esa mujer se va a desquitar con alguien. Vete ahora, o puedes ser tú"_ \- gruño Bakura de nuevo a travez del enlace. La parte racional de la mente de Ryou estaba en alguna parte. Pero no podía hablar desde donde estaba enterrado, en lo profundo detra de la parte de su mente que rugía con furia justa e indignada

De pronto, Ryou vio a Snape inclinarse burlonamente ante Umbridge y comenzar a alejarse. Ryou estaba confundido. No había prestado atención a la conversación con todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor que lo estaba abrumando, pero ahora Harry estaba gritando desesperadamente algo a la espalda de Snape mientras se alejaba. Algo sobre... Shuffles?

Y de pronto el Hikary recordo aquella vision hace tanto tiempo de Ishizu, sera que a esto se referia? Pero todo lo primero no habia pasado aun... O puede ser que todo este desordenado y este momento sea el detonante, y si era asi esto terminaria en la muerte de su Tio - _No!! No lo permitire!_

Snape se detuvo en la puerta - Si quisiera escuchar tonterías, Sr. Potter, le daría una bebida balbuceante. Crabbe, afloje su agarre o Longbottom podría asfixiarse. Y el Sr. Bakura... - hasta hay llego y Ryou penso por un minuto que era con el, pero se fijo en un cambio de miradas entre su yami y el profesor extraño que no entendio.

Detrás de él, Umbridge sacó su varita - Bueno, entonces - dijo con su pequeña voz entrecortada - No tengo elección. Me obligaste a hacer esto

Ella balbuceó suavemente, mirando entre los Gryffindors con una sonrisa sospechosa lentamente apareciendo en su rostro. Su expresion se volvio ligeramente desquiciada - No quería hacer esto, Potter, pero me llevaste a eso. El ministro nunca necesita saberlo - dio ella tapando la foto de Fudge en su escritorio.

Ryou sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella no lo haría.... Era ilegal, inmoral. Umbridge tomó algunas decisiones morales cuestionables, pero seguramente ni siquiera ella recurriría a esto.  
Su varita se levantó.... Ella lo haría - La maldición cruciatus puede aflojar tu lengua...

_Esa maldita perra!! _\- penso Bakura enojado y estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda todo para lanzar una proteccion sobre Harry cuando..

Ryou y Grethel tambien iban a adelantarse justo cuando Hermione gritó - No!

La sala de repente se calmó - No, Harry... Harry, ¡tendremos que decirle!

De ninguna manera! - Harry respondió, pero la cara de Umbridge ya se estaba iluminando. Los demás le rogaron que no lo hiciera, pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

Umbridge pregunto con entusiasmo - Ahora bien, ¿con quién se estaba comunicando Potter justo ahora?

Ryou tuvo que cerrar la boca con fuerza. Hermione estaba faroleando, seguramente... La lucha por encontrar palabras, el pánico ... Sí. Hermione fue acorralada en una esquina y faroleó para salvarlos a todos. Chica inteligente! ... O bueno es Ryou espeaba que sucediera... La conversación entre Hermione y Umbridge no duro mucho, y Umbridge se veis positivamente alegre. Harry se puso de pie y Hermione se liberó. Umbridge siguió a la pareja hasta la puerta. Se habían ido antes de que Ryou o cualquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo.

Todo esto está mal, Draco - dijo Ryou suavemente.

Qué? - Preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny desaceleró un poco sus luchas, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Draco giró su varita perezosamente entre sus dedos y Ryou noto que ni siquiera le importaba, el estaba disfrutando esto, cada momento.... Eso era repugnante. Ryou habló en voz baja - Por qué estás con Umbridge? Estaba dispuesta a usar la maldición cruciatus. Eso es ilegal

Deben hacerse sacrificios, Ryou. El profesor Umbridge lo entiende. Y estos Gryffindors irrumpieron en su oficina. No me digas que sientes pena por ellos? - pregunto Draco y los otros Slytherin se burlaron - Vamos, Ryou. Eres inteligente y mucho mejor que todo esto

Ryou hizo una pausa - tienes razon, soy mejor que tu y todo esto... Es por eso que no voy a esperar y ver cómo lastimas a la gente! - Sacó su varita, apuntó a Draco, pero dudó... Era su primo aun.

Draco sonrió de lado - Ni siquiera puedes aturdirme, ¿verdad? Sabes que no quieres hacer eso. Vamos, Ryou. Guarda la varita. Hablemos de esto lejos de la escoria de león aquí

No - dijo Ryou con firmeza - Estamos hablando de eso ahora. No me gusta lo que tu familia se hace el uno al otro y a todos los demás. Has estado jugando con mi cabeza todo el año, ya estoy cansado!

Woo! Ve Ryou! - Ginny vitoreó pero solto un grito cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas y su boca fue cubierta para callarla.

Ryou fulminó con la mirada a su captor - Déjala ir - dijo él llanamente.

La expresión de Bakura se oscureció - "_No seas un héroe, Hikari. Hay doce de ellos, no ganarás esto_"

Ryou dde nuevo lo ignoro, enderezó los hombros y fijó su postura - Déjalos ir, o te arrepentirás - gruño enojado.

Los otros Slytherins se rieron - Estás bromeando no?

Estúpido! - Gritó Ryou, moviendo su varita hacia el Slytherin que estaba reteniendo a Ginny. Se dejó caer al suelo como una piedra, y Ginny saltó hacia adelante.

La sala estalló instantáneamente en caos. Los Gryffindor entraron en acción, luchando ferozmente para liberarse. Chorros de luz de colores brotaban de un lado a otro, y Ryou luchaba por colocar un hechizo de escudo a tiempo para desviar uno que no podía esquivar. Un látigo de sombras se alzó, atrapando otro rayo de luz antes de que pudiera golpearlo - Te lo dije! - Gritó Bakura, pero Ryou lo ignoró.

Se apartó de la lucha principal y se arrastró hacia un espacio abierto del piso a un lado. Cuando se puso de pie, se encontró cara a cara con Draco, el rubio presionó la punta de su varita en la mejilla de Ryou - Eres un traidor") - siseó Draco - Sabes lo que estás haciendo? Estás traicionando a nuestra familia! Te llevaríamos, Ryou. Mi padre iba a ver si querías mudarte... Pero ahora?

De repente, Draco gritó de dolor y sorpresa. Un rayo de luz violeta había golpeado el costado de su cabeza, y ahora se había doblado, agarrándose la cara. Murciélagos negros habían comenzado a salir de su nariz.  
Ryou hizo una mueca. Ginny y Grethel lo agarraron de la muñeca - Ignóralo. Date prisa, salgamos de aquí!

Ryou miró hacia atrás. Draco estaba en el suelo ahora, acurrucado sobre sí mismo cuando los murciélagos habían comenzado a atacar cualquier piel expuesta que pudieran encontrar. Sacudió la cabeza, sientiendose ligeramebte culpable y queriendo ayudar a su primo.

Juntos los tres con el resto del grupo siguiendoles corrieron hacia la puerta, esquivando los chorros de luz emitidos por los Slytherins restantes, Bakura y Yami tambien en la retaguardia les protegia a todos con sus sombras. Los otros estaban a solo unos metros delante de ellos, haciendo un descanso para la escalera, más luces brillaron detrás de ellos.

Cuando doblaron la esquina, Ryou tuvo una idea - Aquí dentro! - grito, y todos entraron en un aula vacía. La puerta se cerró segundos antes de que pasaran los estruendosos pasos de los Slytherin pisoteando en un intento de capturarlos una vez más.

Ryou se hundió contra la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El labio de Ron estaba sangrando, la cara de Ginny estaba marcada por varios rasguños largos, y Neville tenía un bulto hinchado notablemente púrpura que se desarrollaba en su frente, pero por lo demás estaban ilesos.... Todos habían salido de la oficina.

Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - Ron preguntó.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente - Ryou se volvió contra los Slytherins. Ahora está de nuestro lado verdad!? - Ella lo miró con los grandes ojos verdes.

Ryou dudó, luego sonrió - S-sí, yo siempre he estado con ustedes... Y lo siento por eso. No me di cuenta de que todos comenzarían a lanzar hechizos

Fue bastante valiente - dijo Neville - Estás seguro de que te pusieron en la casa correcta? - Estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Por supuesto, no había escapado a la atención de Ryou de que se suponía que Neville era el más cobarde de los Gryffindor. Ryou todavía se sonrojó - No fue nada - insistió - Yo... esperaba que me perdonaran si por si alguna vez los lastime o hice algo...

Y guardando secretos? - Ron lo interrumpió.

Ryou se estremeció y Grethel salio a la defensiva - no seas tonto, no tenemos por que decirte o informarte de nuestras magias familiares! No son su problema

Lo son cuando podrian lastimar a todos! - dijo Ron rapidamente

Oigan chicos no peleen! Tenemos problemas mas importantes ahora mismo para estar peleando entre nosotros - intervino Ryou - yo se que quieres saber pero...

Por supuesto que sí - dijo Ron - Ginny nos dijo que sabes que estábamos tratando de resolverlo. Entonces, por qué no vienes y dices qué es?

Ryou se dio la vuelta - No puedo. Solo ... no puedo. Quiero ayudarte con... lo de mi Tio Sirius, Qué le pasó? Por qué Harry estaba en la oficina de Umbridge?

Ginny casi comenzó a hablar, pero Ron levantó una mano para calmarla - No, si quieres saber, tienes que darnos algunas respuestas. Qué demonios te pasa, Ryou? Sé que un hechizo de escudo no desvió esos hechizos

Ryou sacudió la cabeza - Vamos, si algo ha sucedido, entonces realmente no tenemos tiempo para...

Yo... en realidad estoy de acuerdo con Ron - dijo Ginny - Deberías decirnos. Todos hemos estado en círculos durante meses: tú, yo, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Esto es una tontería. Y todavía tienes que dar una respuesta real de por qué no deberíamos hacerlo

Nos estamos ofreciendo a ayudarles y aun asi quieren exigir? - gruño Bakura enojado.

Ryou tembló - Me odiarías si supieras..

Esas son solo excusas! - Ginny insistió.

Ryou sacudió la cabeza - no es una excusa! La última vez que alguien se enteró, nunca volvieron a confiar en mí. Yugi trató de hacerlo, pero casi lo matan - volteo su mirada en una esquina donde estaba el tricolor - Los demás no volverían a hablar conmigo. Y Malik... - se interrumpió - Bueno... Malik entiende... - Miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza - Y no lo haremos? También he pasado por esto. Yo conozco al verdadero Ryou, o al menos, me gusta pensar que sí. Bueno, descubrir la verdad no me hará odiar tu existencia. Lo te sucede que no define quién eres, díselo, Luna!

Bakura iba a replicar cuando Grethel a pesar de que estaba reacia a que los otros chicos supieran algo le detuvo con ayuda de sus criaturas... Quiza seria bueno para Ryou desahogarse y contar con mas personas ademas de ellos, confiaba en que este grupo entendiera al pobre Hikary.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Fuiste muy amable conmigo en las reuniones de la DA. No creo que intentes matarme por una razón inútil - dijo Luna muy en serio. Los otros lo miraron por un breve momento.

No importa! - Gritó Ryou. Tenía los ojos ardientes por las lágrimas - No se trata de lo que quiero! - N-No puedo... - murmuró Ryou - Es ... Tal vez no... - Se agarró la cabeza, que había comenzado a doler. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Ron parecía incómodo - Mira, no necesitas llorar...

Ryou - dijo Ginny suavemente.  
Ella apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, y justo así Ryou se detuvo... El toque era tan suave, levantó la vista con un pequeño sollozo - No te odiaremos. Necesitas ver eso. Los otros no tenían forma de entender lo que estaba pasando, e incluso si lo hicieron, el hecho de que no podían superarlo significa que no eran muy buenos amigos para comenzar... Puedes decirnos la verdad

Ryou vaciló, frotando la humedad de sus ojos. Los otros lo miraban expectantes.  
Realmente no eran como Yugi y la pandilla. Se habían enfrentado a Umbridge y los Slytherins, y estaban dispuestos a enfrentars Zork si era necesario. Pero…

Se sorbió la nariz y se limpió - Bien. Te diré cuando todo se haya calmado de nuevo. Pero tienes que decirme qué está pasando también. Si algo le ha pasado a Sirius, quiero ayudar

Ginny asintió con la cabeza - Por supuesto - Ella sonrió. Ryou dudó, pero rápidamente se unió a ella. Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció - Oh no, Umbridge todavía tiene a Harry y Hermione!

Los vi dirigirse al bosque prohibido - ofreció Neville.

Ginny se encendió de nuevo -  
Genial! ¡Vamos a recuperarlos!


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Cuando ya el grupo habian arreglado sus diferencias presionaron sus oídos contra la puerta, escuchando de cerca para ver si los Slytherins estaban cerca. Estarían rondando por el área tratando de encontrar dónde desapareció el grupo. Bakura estaba sumamente en desacuerdo con que su Hikary este metido en este embrollo, pero accedio por las ganas que sentia su Ryou de ayudar por eso asomó la cabeza por debajo de la puerta y dio el visto bueno para que salieran.

Cuando comenzaron a apresurarse hacia el vestíbulo de entrada, Ginny explicó cómo habían terminado en la oficina de Umbridge - Estás seguro de que está en el Ministerio? - Ryou preguntó dubitativo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros - Harry estaba bastante seguro. Vamos, date prisa, Ryou. Quién sabe qué está pasando en ese bosque ahora mismo?

Ryou asintio pero disimuladamente se relentizo hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Yami y susurrar con firmeza - tienes que devolverme mis sombras! Estoy casi indefenso sin ellas!

En este momento no puedo, el sello esta ligado a un duelo de sombras y solo puede quitarse con otro - respondiol tricolor pareciendo un poco apenado - ... En este momento no sea posible que te lo quite...

Pero quiero ayudar y asi mas bien soy un estorbo! Incluso la magia normal me sale mas debil! - gruño Ryou frustrado.

Disculpame de verdad pero en este momento me es imposible retirarte el sello sin que todos y principalmente tu yami se alarmen, tendras que tener cuidado con lo que haces y mantenerte en la sombra de tu yami - dijo Yami dando por finalizada la conversacion.

Ryou gruño con frustracion mientras vio como Ron se estremeció y murmuró algo sobre las arañas cuando estaban por entrar al bosque. Neville palideció, el Hikary se adelanto e intentó ignorar su falta de aliento. Umbridge era el menor de sus problemas en ese bosque espeluznante. Harry y Hermione no tenían varita y necesitaban ayuda.

La hierba susurró bajo sus pies, y se abrieron paso sin parar hasta que las hojas y los árboles borraron los últimos pedazos del sol que se ponía lentamente. Tres conjuntos de huellas habían quedado atrás en el barro. El camino era tan claro como el día, escucharon un rugido lejano.

Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Ginny.

Ron frunció el ceño - Era que…?

No es nada joder, solo sigan! - gruño Bakura.

Los árboles se hicieron más grandes a medida que corrían, y la oscuridad se acercó a su alrededor. Algo sobre eso parecía oscuro y familiar, quizás la magia en el bosque era algo no muy diferente de las sombras. Al menos, había una vaga sensación de frío, que recordaba un reino de sombras un poco menos opresivo. Fue desconcertante, pero también un poco interesante.Disminuyeron la velocidad y comenzaron a caminar una vez que los matorrales y los árboles comenzaron a crecer lo suficientemente cerca como para agacharse entre ellos. Finalmente, Ryou pudo recuperar el aliento.

Entonces, cómo planea Harry llegar a Londres? - Ryou preguntó - No creo que ustedes puedan... Ah... Cuál es el término, aparecer?

No, ninguno de nosotros puede - dijo Ron.

Atravesaron los árboles para encontrar a Harry y Hermione parados solos. Los dos parecían relativamente ilesos, sin embargo, estaban salpicados con grandes gotas de sangre que manchaban sus túnicas. Hermione le preguntaba a Harry cómo planeaba hacer el viaje.

Sí, nos estábamos preguntando eso - llamó Ron a través de los árboles. Los dos se estremecieron cuando no sabian quien hablo, pero se calmaron cuando el grupo trepó por la última de las ramas. Ron le ofreció a Harry su varita primero, luego a Hermione.

Espera, qué está haciendo Ryou y los otros aquí?" Preguntó Hermione. No enojado, solo... curioso

Nos están ayudando, hechizo a los Slytherins - dijo Ginny - y estuvo de acuerdo en decirnos qué está pasando con él

Ryou sonrió tímidamente y saludó - Ah... hola

Hermione solo parecía aliviada - Bueno, ese es un problema resuelto, de todos modos. Cómo te escapaste?

Un par de aturdidores, un hechizo desarmador. Neville logró un gran impedimento. Ryou o alguno de los otros, no sé cómo, pero nada podía tocarlo. Pero Ginny fue la mejor, consiguió a Malfoy con un Hex de Bat Bogey - dijo Ron. Había una nota de orgullo en su voz -Te vimos ir al bosque, así que vinimos a buscarte. Qué le pasó a Umbridge?

Llevada por los centauros - dijo Harry - Entonces Grawp los ahuyentó

Quién es Grawp? - Luna preguntó.

El hermano pequeño de Hagrid - dijo Ron - Pero eso no es importante ahora

Ryou pensó que podría serlo, si el hermano pequeño de Hagrid era la fuente de ese poderoso rugido que oyeron, pero Ron tenía razón. Tenían que descubrir qué estaba pasando con Sirius - Simplemente no puedo ver cómo vamos a llegar allí para ayudarlo - dijo Harry.

No lo sabes? - Ryou preguntó.  
Harry miró algo entre frustrado y conflictivo, sacudiendo su cabeza 'no'.

Ryou... No puedes transportarnos a todos? - Ron preguntó - ya sabes, asi como llegaste al ministerio hace un tiempo...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza - Sí, eso podría funcionar! La magia que evita la aparición no parece afectarlo, por lo que podríamos usarlo para salir de la escuela

De ninguna manera - dijo Ryou, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente - No puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, e incluso si pudiera, no te haría eso. Te destruiría mental y espiritualmente. Tal vez físicamente también, no puedo y no lo haré

Seguramente estás exagerando - dijo Ginny - No puede ser tan malo

_Por que Ryou no puede caminar por las sombras solo? _\- se pregunto Bakura en su mente confundido - _... Ahora que lo pienso... Ryou tiene demasiado tiempo sin que tenga sombras rodeandole y para alguien que tuvo su primera experiencia con ellas eso es muy raro, necesito averiguar por que... Pero cuando salgamos de este lio_

Admito que podría haberme excedido un poco antes, pero esta vez, estoy seguro. Prometí explicarte las cosas más tarde, pero debes saberlo. Las sombras no son solo peligrosas, son mortales, incluso para las personas que los usan. No quiero que veas eso - dijo Ryou sin percatarse de los pensamientos de su yami

Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Hermione - Cómo funciona? Cómo los usas?

No tenemos tiempo para preguntas. Si no funciona, no funcionará. Tiene que haber otra forma - dijo Harry y Ryou sonrió agradecido.

Bueno... Podriamos volar... - Dijo Luna.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada - No hay nosotros, no vendrán ningumo de ustedes

Y desde cuando dices que mierda hago? - gruño Bakura entre dientes.

Sí vamos! - Dijo Ginny.

No hay tiempo - dijo Ryou - Estábamos todos juntos en el DA. Todos podemos manejar esto tan bien como tú, Harry.. Y bueno mis amigos tambien son bastante fuertes, asi que no te preocupes por ellos - Ryou noto como Harry miró a Ron y Hermione, y luego a los otros.

Voy a seguiles te guste o no - advirtió Ryou - Sabes que puedo llegar solo - estaba faroleando ahora, pero con suerte no se habían dado cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna de las sombras, pero mientras no lo supieran, él tenía una carta de triunfo.

Ni siquiera importa - dijo Hermione - Ni siquiera sabemos cómo estamos llegando...

Te dije que estamos volando... - comenzó Luna.

Mira! - Dijo Ron - Quizás puedas volar sin una escoba, pero el resto de nosotros no puede brotar alas...

Quieres callarte pelirojo imbesil y mirar hacia haya!? - grito Bakura frustrado señalando una extensión de árboles justo detrás de Harry y Ron. Los otros se volvieron, callando al notar lo que acababa de llegar. Varios thestrals estaban parados entre los árboles, negros como las sombras con ojos blancos que brillaban a la luz de la varita.

Uno dio un paso adelante y acarició el cabello bañado en sangre de Hermione, Bakura rapidamnete se adelanto sonriendo y acariciando al animal al parecer conocido. Harry y los demás continuaron discutiendo a medias. La esperanza final de Harry, al parecer, era que solo habían aparecido pocos Thestrals, lo que limitaba el número de personas que podían ir.

Pero cuando llegaron otros, atraídos por el olor a sangre, todos los argumentos terminaron débilmente lo suficientemente pronto. De mala gana, Harry sacudió la cabeza - Bien. Elige un Thestral y vámonos

Los que no habían visto la muerte fueron guiados primero a los caballos esqueléticos, y luego Luna, Harry y Ryou junto al resto del grupo subieron a los suyos - _siento que esto terminara terriblemente mal... Joder tengo que cuidar de Ryou _\- penso Bakura en cuanto ya habian comenzado el viaje.

El vuelo fue frío y largo, pero no horrible. El reino de las sombras puede haber sido más rápido, pero volar todavía era más cálido que el frío mortal del vacío. Ryou solo deseaba que sus piernas dejaran tener calambres por el frio, Hogwarts se había ido rápidamente una vez que comenzaron a volar. El campo oscuro se ocultaba bajo la penumbra del atardecer y las sombras cada vez más largas arañaban el suelo. Un resplandor distante se hizo más brillante a medida que se acercaban, y finalmente pudo distinguir los edificios individuales que arrojaban la luz hacia la noche.

El Thestral de Harry abrió el camino, y pronto aterrizaron en una calle lateral de Londres. Estaban solos, a excepción de un contenedor de basura lleno y una cabina telefónica destrozada. La luz de la luna brillaba en los fragmentos de botellas de vidrio rotas.  
Ryou se deslizó de la parte posterior del caballo y se tambaleó sobre sus pies, no había sensación en sus rodillas después de ese paseo. Los otros cayeron al suelo con tanta gracia como él, a excepción de Luna, que parecía extrañamente cómoda desde su posicion lateral.

Ryou miró alrededor del callejón desierto - Y ahora qué? - preguntó.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada divertida - No has estado aquí antes? - Ryou presionó sus labios fuertemente cerrados.

Harry dio unas palmaditas en el flanco del thestral y les hizo señas al fondo del callejón, donde esperaba la cabina telefónica - Por aquí. Vamos, danse prisa!

Ryou dudó, pero siguió a los demás y Bakura se puso junto a el. Esto no parecía la forma de entrar, pero igualito ni siquiera sabia que hacer o donde estaban asi que... Todos se apilaron en la cabina en una maraña de extremidades y codos puntiagudos en lugares donde los codos no pertenecían - Quien esté junto al receptor, marca 62442 - pidio Harry.

Ron se retorció un poco y logró moverse de una forma donde podía alcanzar el teclado numérico. La espera de que el viejo dispositivo giratorio volviera a su lugar era insoportable. Una voz femenina les recitó un saludo fresco y enlatado, dándoles la bienvenida al Ministerio de Magia. Harry recitó sus nombres rápidamente y su razón para estar allí.

Las insignias sonaron en la ranura de devolución de monedas, cada una de ellas etiquetada con uno de sus nombres y el subtítulo 'misión de rescate'. La cabina telefónica se estremeció y comenzó a hundirse en el suelo. Ryou de repente se sintió un poco más claustrofóbico que antes cuando el pavimento se alzó sobre el vidrio, bañándolos en la oscuridad, pero Bakura a su lado le abrazo para tranquilizarlo mientras estaba tenso muy alerta de sus alrededores.

Todo estaba oscuro en el Ministerio cuando finalmente se detuvieron, la puerta se abrió y cayo al suelo - Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa - dijo Harry.

Ryou encontró su equilibrio con ayuda de Bakura y persiguieron al grupo. El yami miró inquieto un puesto de guardia vacío, una cosa era que hubiera un guardia desprevenido e ineficiente que se encontrara casi inconciente, eso era normal... Pero que no haya nadie le daba demasiada mala espina, esto parecia mas una trampa que una mision de rescate a su parecer.... Encontraron el ascensor rápidamente y se dirigieron al Departamento de Misterios, las cosas finalmente comenzaron a parecer familiares para Ryou, podía ver el tramo del pasillo donde había vuelto antes de Navidad, con Bakura caminando por estos pasillos para salvar al Sr. Weasley.

La tranquilidad del octavo piso, el piso del Departamento de Misterios, era desconcertante. La parte más baja de su cerebro estaba de punta, con el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello erizado. Esto era como saber que una trampa se cerraría, pero no saber si sucedería hoy o mañana o el próximo año. Sus pasos parecían ensordecedore, las sombras se agitaron misteriosamente a la luz de la antorcha parpadeante. Continuaron hasta que llegaron a una puerta, dentro había una habitación con una docena de puertas más adentro. La magia sabía graciosa en la lengua de Ryou.

Cierra la puerta - ordeno Harry.

Espera, no creo... - comenzó Ryou, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Neville cerró la puerta con un suave clic, y la habitación se bañó solo a la luz de las antorchas azules.

Algo pareció temblar en el aire viciado, las antorchas comenzaron a moverse. No solo las antorchas; toda la habitación, las puertas y todo, comenzó a girar cegadoramente rápido, los pinchazos de luz formaron líneas deslumbrantes en la oscuridad, hasta que el camino por el que habían venido se perdió dentro de las puertas que aún no habían revisado. Tan rápido como comenzó, terminó, y las puertas se habían arrastrado.

Qué fue eso? - Ron susurró.

Es para hacernos perder el rumbo - respondio Bakura mosqueado - _esto es una mierda... _\- Ahora esta era una medida de seguridad interesante, tendría que pensar en esto como si fuera una tumba para superar esto. Necesitaban encontrar a Sirius antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Bakura realmente no queria lidiar con su Hikary entristecido por que algo le paso al perro idiota.

Harry describió la habitación de sus sueños como una habitación que parecía brillar, por lo que se acomodaron ante la primera puerta, muy por delante.  
El anillo milenario alrededor del cuello de Ryou se calentó y el Hikary sonrio cuando una de las puntas se levantó contra su camisa, y se apresuró a sacarla.

El anillo señalaba el camino, no hacia adelante donde el grupo queria ir, sino hacia otra de las puertas - Hola, muchachos... - dijo, pero los otros ya habían desaparecido por la puerta de adelante dejandolo solo en el lugar.... Por que demonios la gente tenia la constumbre de separarse en momentos como este? Acaso no habian visto peliculas? Incluso su yami se habia ido sin pensar detras de ese grupo.

Volvió a mirar la puerta indicada - _Esta es una mala idea_ \- penso para si mismo - _pero el anillo nunca se equivoca... - _pero ya estaban presionados por el tiempo, y Harry estaría a salvo con los demás. Ryou necesitaba descubrir qué estaba pasando aquí y donde estaba su Tio Sirius antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Avanzó hacia la puerta que el anillo le había indicado y la abrió con precaución. Dentro, estaba el brillo que Harry había mencionado. Era deslumbrante y brillante, una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, dio pasos vacilantes dentro.

La sala estaba llena de relojes extraños, algunos de los cuales se movían sin razón, lógica, engranajes y funcionamiento interno. Tenía que haber más de mil relojes, que pesaban sobre todas las superficies disponibles en la habitación y ahogaban la habitación con un tic perfectamente discordante.  
Al fondo había un pájaro en un campanario. Mientras más cerca miraba, se daba cuenta de que el pájaro volaría, y luego regresaba a la infancia, luego se transformaba en un huevo. Entonces el proceso se revertiría: eclosionar, volar hacia arriba y luego repetir.

El anillo tiró de sus dedos ptra vez, necesitaba seguir moviéndose. Más de las antorchas de llama azul marcaban el camino hacia una habitación masiva con techos altos y abovedados, parecía un poco como una biblioteca con sus interminables filas de estantes polvorientos y caídos. Excepto en lugar de libros, los estantes estaban forrados con cristales perfectamente esféricos. Cada uno de los estantes estaba numerado, pequeñas etiquetas estaban debajo de cada cristal.  
Él continuó caminando. Su corazón se asentó en algún lugar de su garganta... Algo sobre estos cristales parecía importante.

_Que seran estos?_ \- se pregunto Ryou mirando los estantes, noto que el anillo parecia estar apuntando a uno específico asi que siguió la línea de la punta del anillo. El Hikary se apresuró hacia la dirección deseada del anillo, el polvo le hacía correr la nariz. En lo profundo de los estantes, el anillo lo condujo a un estante en algún lugar en el medio de la habitación. Cuando el anillo dejó de apuntar nivelado y de repente apuntó hacia abajo, Ryou hizo una pausa.

Ryou se agachó, y vio como el anillo indicaron una esfera en el estante inferior, un poco menos polvorienta que las otras y brillando con un resplandor efervescente.... Confundido vio como la nítida etiqueta blanca debajo tenía su nombre, Cómo se llamaba en un lugar como este?

Lo estudió más de cerca, los dedos se arrastraron ligeramente sobre la superficie del frío metal. El texto de la etiqueta decía: Ryou Bakura junto a otras cosas mas... Y ninguno de los otros nombres tenía sentido para el realmente, pero su presencia allí era un enigma.

Se decidio a tomar la cosa para ver despues que era, justo cuando el grupo del que se habia separado entro. Sacó la cabeza de la fila de estanterías y vio al grupo entrar en la habitación, mirando hacia arriba y alrededor con vago asombro. Harry lideró la manada, Hermione y Ron siguieron de cerca, y con Neville, Ginny y Luna un poco más atrás.

Su tambien esta alli junto a los otros que parecian visiblemente aliviados de verle - Ryou! Vomo se te ocurre desaparecerte de esa forma!? - chillo Grethel llendo hasta el.

Perdon, es que la Sortija me estaba señalando el camino - explico Ryou.

Bakura estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared cuando escucho eso... Realmente que no se le habia pasado por al cabeza usar la sortija

De pronto Hermione hablo e hizo que todos se fijaran en ella - Dijiste fila noventa y siete, no Harry?

Ryou salió y saludó - Ahí estás. Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? - Preguntó Ginny.

Ryou asintió con la cabeza - Ahh... Sí. Me separé y perdí. Lo bueno es que te encontré, me estaba poniendo nervioso - Ginny sonrió y le hizo señas para que volviera con ellos.

Estamos buscando una de esas esferas, la numero noventa y siete - dijo Ginny.

Manténgan sus varitas afuera - advirtió Harry.

Se movieron lentamente por los estantes, buscando la fila correcta. No todos los orbes tenían el mismo brillo que el de Ryou. De hecho, algunos de ellos se habían oscurecido. Pocos brillaron tan brillante como el de el - Debería estar cerca de aquí - susurró Harry - En cualquier lugar aquí... De aqui cerca...

Ryou miró de arriba abajo el polvoriento corredor del número noventa y siete, pero no había nada allí. Harry miró hacia las otras filas, buscando y volviéndose más insistente.  
Se suponía que Sirius estaría aquí? Estaba bastante seguro de que habría escuchado a alguien más en todo el tiempo que estuvo aqui... particularmente si esa persona estaba sufriendo como Sirius parecía haber sufrido segun Harry.

Ryou dio un paso atrás y se quitó el anillo de la camisa - Kura? El anillo sabe dónde está Sirius?

Si deberia... - murmuro Bakura tomando el anillo el mismo. Hubo un momento de retraso, los dientes del anillo se alzaron débilmente y señalaron en algunas direcciones vagas por un segundo, antes de que todos volvieran a sus posiciones originales - Donde quiera que esté, está a millas de aquí...

Ryou sacudió la cabeza - Eso no puede ser correcto, Harry estaba seguro...

El anillo no miente Ryou, el perro no esta aqui en el ministerio! - gruño Bakura sin saber si estar enojado o preocupado - aqui no esta Sirius joder! Ryou, Grethel no se alejen mucho de mi!

Por su parte el resto del grupo estaban mirando hacia un estante justo por encima del nivel de los ojos otra esfera Harry extendió la mano y la agarró sin dudarlo. Los otros retrocedieron, como si algo terrible pudiera suceder, pero cuando no pasó nada, se acercaron.

Bakura de pronto se quedó muy quieto con los ojos abiertos - _mierda_ \- siseó para sus adentros con ira cuando sintio los pasos de muchas personas acercarse, pero no pudo avisarle a nadie para huir.

Una voz arrastrada detrás de ellos dijo - Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, tranquilo y lentamente, dáme eso

Se materializaron de la nada en el espacio abierto a su alrededor, bloqueándolos en todas las direcciones. Sus caras enmascaradas se asomaban desde la oscuridad bajo sus capuchas, sus ojos brillaban a la luz azul de la antorcha. Ginny jadeó horrorizada y Ryou dejó de respirar.

_Qué carajo?_ \- Gruñó Bakura y es que desde que esos hombres entraron sentio como las sombras se alejaron chillando doloridas... Que tenian o mejor pregunta, como hicieron para conseguir algo que inhibiera a las sombras? Toda esta mierda seguro fue un trampa absoluta y ellos habian caido como unos imbesiles

Ryou miró a su alrededor, retrocediendo hacia las sombras de un estante. Había tantos, al menos una docena de ellos, si no más. Las sombras se tragaron sus capas negras e hicieron que sus números fueran difíciles de ver - Entregame eso Potter - dijo Lucius Malfoy. Llevaba una capucha y una máscara como los demás, pero la voz era imposible de confundir.

Los otros se agitaron. Ryou miró entre los demás, las expresiones furiosas, los apretones de las varitas - No hagan nada - murmuró Harry - todavía no...

Los ojos de Bakura se movieron de un lado a otro buscando una forma de salir de esta situacion, Las cuatro antorchas más cercanas que estaban a unos siete pies de distancia ondularon dandole una idea. Más allá de ellos, los siguientes cuatro esperaban casi quince pies más allá de ellos en cualquier dirección. Sin ellos...

Un mortífago gritó de pronto - Accio Profecía!

Protego! - Dijo Harry, apenas manteniendo el control de su esfera para que no la obtuvieran.   
Ryou tambien tuvo que mantener su propia esfera en su bolsillo, pero afortunadamente logro mantenerla. Los otros estudiantes estaban arrastrando los pies nerviosamente ahora. Uno de los mortífagos, una mujer, amenazaba con torturar a Ginny y Harry estaba luchando por mantener su atención.

Kura... Yo se que puedes ir sacando a los demas de aqui, porfavor hazlo yo voy a estar bien - murmuro Ryou a su yami en voz baja mientras este se esforzaba por mantenerlos seguros a el y Grethel.

No seas idiota! No voy a dejarte aqui solo joder - gruño el yami 

En ese momento, la mujer, Bellatrix, intentó disparar un hechizo. Malfoy tiró el hechizo a un lado con un movimiento de su varita, y golpeó un estante en su lugar, liberando varios orbes de vidrio, que se hicieron añicos en el suelo. De su interior se alzaban unos espeluznantes necrófagos blancos que aullaban cadenas de palabras sin sentido mientras se elevaban hacia el techo.

Bellatrix y Malfoy se gritaron el uno al otro, Bellatrix solo quería destruir a Harry mientras que Malfoy parecía necesitar el orbe en la mano de Harry.  
Una profecía.... Eso era lo que eran esas esferas, y aparentemente lo que los fantasmas de los orbes destrozados estaban recitando eran las líneas de las antiguas profecías... Pero.. Porque Ryou tenia una profecia el mismo? Entendia lo de Harry, pero el?

Las apariciones se desvanecieron como humo de cigarrillo rancio cuando cada uno terminó las líneas de sus profecías. Ryou se aferró más fuerte a la suya. Habría algo contenido dentro, algo que necesitaría saber. Su mente recorrió las posibilidades brevemente hasta que Ginny le dio un codazo en el brazo.

Prepárate para destruir los estantes - susurró, con los labios apenas moviendose otra maldicion.

Ryou giró su cabeza hacia Harry que no retrocedía de los Mortífagos. Bueno, tambien Ryou estaba listo para pelear.

Ryou observó el tenso intercambio preparado, la madera plateada de su varita siempre se había sentido ligeramente húmeda en sus manos? Un poco resbaladizo? No, sus manos solo sudaban y no solo era el, los otros parecían tan nerviosos como él.

Pero Bakura no estaba. De hecho, una sonrisa sombría se extendía lentamente por su rostro. No contento, pero listo para extraer sangre. Ryou casi compadeció a los mortífagos - Ahora! - Harry gritó, y Ryou movió su varita hacia un estante cercano. Seis rayos de luz golpearon con fuerza y simultáneamente.

Toda la estructura comenzó a balancearse y las esferas estallaron en cuando caian al suelo, explotando en nubes de humo blanco y delgado que llenó el aire con un coro de voces retumbantes - Corran! - Harry gritó, justo cuando estaban bañados en una repentina oscuridad. Ryou salió disparado hacia la izquierda, agachándose bajo el brazo del propio Lucius Malfoy... Y todos se separaron corriendo en direcciones distintas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Ryou corrio mientras detrás de él escuchó gritos y pánico, gritos de todo tipo provenientes tanto de su lado como del otro. Por encima del estrépito, escucho el estallido profundo y atronador de los estantes que se derrumbaban como dominos gigantes y el tintineo cristalino de los cristales rotos.  
Escucho asustado como había pasos detras de el y una explosión de luz roja golpeó los estantes al lado de su cabeza, gritó y se agachó en una dirección diferente, disparando un aturdidor por donde había venido.

Debe haber fallado, porque otro rayo de luz roja golpeó los estantes nuevamente, este era el juego más mortal de escondidas del que Ryou había formado parte y su yami no estaba cerca para salvarle como siempre habia hecho. Arrojo otro hechizo y el mortífago que le seguia lo desvió con un movimiento de su varita - El señor oscuro estará encantado si te traemos de vuelta con nosotros? - El mortífago se rió a carcajadas.

Ehh....? Por que a mi...!? - pregunto Ryou acorralado.

Qué puedes hacer mocoso? - preguntó el otro, acercándose sigilosamente al otro. Su máscara cubría solo sus ojos y nariz, sus labios se dividieron en una cruel sonrisa - Vamos a jugar

Protego! -Ryou gritó justo cuando los dos dispararon más hechizos y se preparo para otro hechizo - Expelliarmus! - aunque falló totalmente.

..._.Solo están jugando conmigo_ -se dio cuenta Ryou al ver sus actitudes, otro de sus hechizos fallo y ya se estaba desesperando, necesitaba hacer algo ahora!! Rebusco en sus bolsillos mientras se defendia algo que pudiera ayudarle y encontro su baraja... - ... Esto no me sirve! Estupido Yami...!!! - grito en voz alta sumamente frustrado.

Ryou vio a los hombres acercarse acorralandolo y supo que tenia que intentar al menos convocar un monstruo, si no estaba muy jodido... Con toda la desesperacion que sentia acumulada intento consentrarse en esa sensacion de aprisionamiento que tenia en su alma desde que Yami sello sus sombras e intento dirigir toda su voluntad hacia ellas, que al menos funcionaran esta vez - ... Yo nunca pido nada, pero espero que alguien divino me escuche y que esto funcione - murmuro el Hikary sosteniendo una tarjeta en alto - Bien entonces. ¡Convoco a Dark Necrofear!

No paso nada por unos segundos y Ryou estuvo a punto de llorar, hasta que de pronto las sombras se fundieron juntas, formando una criatura de aspecto delgado con rasgos extraños. La pareja de mortífagos tropezó, viéndose sorprendida por este giro de los acontecimientos.

**Master Ryou...? **\- murmuro el Ka sorprendido dde verse de pronto fuera del reino de las sombras - **... Tenia tiempo que no hablaba con usted, le paso algo o hicimos algo para que ya no nos hable Master? Change of Heart a estado preocupada por usted...**

Perdon! No era ni intencion abandonar a todos - murmuro Ryou jadeando pesadamente apoyandose en la pared de atras, sentia su interior doliendo horrible... Quiza esa no fue la mejor idea, sentia como si su alma se quemara o se consumiera - porfavor.. Ayudame con ellos

La mujer asintio para girarse a los dos mortifagos asustados y comenzó a atacar a los dos con furia, mientras esquiba sus hechizos magistralmente.

**Vayase Master! Cubrire su espalda mientras tanto! **\- dijo Necrofear haciendo frente sin esfuerzo a los dos hombres.

No los mates porfavor, no quiero llevar muertes en mi conciencia - grito Ryou asintiendo y se agachó, trepando por uno de los estantes derribados para acceder a otra fila e irse. Su pie se deslizó debajo de él al aun sentirse demasiado debil, y el orbe salió en espiral de su bolsillo. Extendió la mano, apenas enganchándola con la punta de los dedos antes de que tocara el suelo.

Eso estuvo cerca - murmuró Ryou. Sostuvo el orbe un poco más apretado en sus manos,.necesitaba seguir moviéndose.  
Los otros probablemente habían vuelto por donde habían venido, aún podía alcanzarlos si se apuraba. Vio a un mortífago que estaba de pie frente a la puerta, pero un rápido hechizo petrificador de Ryou hizo que todo el cuerpo del hombre se detuviera y cayera al suelo. Ryou lo rodeó sintiendo un pequeña sensacion de remordimiento y pena.

Estaba de vuelta en la sala del reloj y había evidencia de una pelea. Se abrió paso lentamente por la habitación. Uno de los mortífagos estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Los otros deben estar más adentro. Hubo un estrépito y un fuerte gemido, y Ryou se dio la vuelta, incrédulo, porque había sonado como un bebé, y qué estaba haciendo exactamente un bebé aquí?

Detrás de uno de los relojes, un mortífago con una grotesca cabeza de bebé comenzó a aullar y llora, Ryou retrocedió horrorizado - Oh dios, qué es eso!?

Cayó en la campana - dijo Lucius Malfoy. Ryou se volvió. Su tío estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando por la nariz de su máscara a Ryou

Vergüenza. Oh, bueno - agregó. Malfoy movió su varita hacia el mortífago que lloraba con cara de bebé, y el rayo de luz verde lo golpeó entre los ojos. Se dejó caer al suelo, en silencio.

Qué deseas? - Ryou preguntó. Cuadró los hombros y sostuvo su varita un poco más fuerte.

El hombre le sonrio levemente - dame la profecía y nadie saldrá herido. Es muy simple, sobrino. Vamos, no somos familia?

Ryou hizo una mueca - Draco también trató de tirarme de eso. Pero no funcionó para él y no funcionará para ti. La familia no es excusa para tratarse así, y no solo te seguiré ciegamente debido a la sangre

Malfoy se quitó la máscara y la capucha y se pasó los dedos por el cabello para alisarlo - Dices eso, pero es un intercambio de igualdad de oportunidades.Podrías aprender eso si pasaras un tiempo con las personas que se suponía que debías. Tu madre hubiera querido esto

Había una punzada en el pecho de Ryou. Debe haberse mostrado en su rostro, porque Lucius continuó - Tu madre solía enviarnos un búho todo el tiempo. Luego, cuando murió, las cartas simplemente... se detuvieron. Sin advertencia. Sin explicación. Somos una familia defectuosa. Tenemos muchos problemas, pero no los tienen todas las familias? Solo quiero que nos vinculemos, Ryou

Ryou vaciló - Pero...

Nunca querrías ni hiciste nada. Sabíamos lo horrible que era tu padre, te hubiéramos traído de vuelta con nosotros y criarte en la vida que tu madre hubiera querido. Pero en cambio, tu padre te hizo crecer solo, sin tener un vistazo de tu propia carne y sangre - dijo Lucius, con una voz suave - Dame la profecía y podemos terminar con esto

Ryou no dijo nada, simplemente se mordio el labio pensando, estaba confundido... De verdad su madre habria querido que creciera con sus Tios? Ella y Narcissa eran mejores amigas por algo... Y si todo esto esta mal?

Ryou!! - de pronto escucho que una voz femenina gritaba y giro notando a Ginny llegar cogeando - que le hiciste maldito!?

Yo no le he hecho nada, solamente estoy hablando con mi sobrino - dijo el rubio con rabia contenida, justo cuando su sobrino parecia mas manipulable esta mocosa tenia que venir a joder.

Vamos! Tenemos que irnos Ryou - murmuro la chica seria - deje a Ron solo y fue hechizado para dañar su mente, vine solamente a ver si encontraba ayuda

Que te paso en la pierna Ginny? - pregunto Ryou preocupado.

Un idiota Mortifago, pero eso no importa! Tenemos que salir de aqui ya - gruño la chica.

Sobrino, ignora a la traidora y ven conmigo, dame la profecia Ryou - pidio de nuevo el hombre.   
Pero Ryou no le estaba prestando atencion, se jotaba que a Ginny le costaba caminar y toda su atencion estaba centrada en ella - vamos Ginny te ayudare!

Ryou, no seas idiota! - gruño Lucius comenzando a enojarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el Hikary le habia lanzado un debil hechizo petrificante que al menos les dio la oportunidad de huir.

Ven Ginny, vamos por Ron y buscaremos a los demas, tenemos que tener cuidado con los hombre por aqui, ninguno de los dos esta en las mejores condiciones - murmuro Ryou ayudandola a caminar.

En lo que llegaron Ryou vio a Luna cuidadando de un Ron actuando notablemente extraño - .... Que le hicieron?

Una maldicion, cuando salgamos de esta lo ayudaremos a que se ponga mejor - murmuro Ginny revisando a su Hermano

Justo en ese momento Harry y Neville llegaron arrastrando a una Hermione inconciente, detras de ellos venian Bakura y Grethel notablemente estrezados con los demas a cuestas - Ryou!!! Que demonios te sucede!? Quieres matarnos de un infarto!! - chillo Grethel sumamnete estresada con un Bakura no muy dintinto apoyandola.

No es mi culpa que todos ustedes tenga la estupida maña de correr como locos y separarse!! - grito el mismo Ryou sorprendiendo a todos... Pero es que el pobre estaba cansado fisica, mental y espiritualmente; honestamente no queria mas que quedar inconciente.

Toma la sortija, te protegera cualquier cosa - murmuro Bakura notando que su Hikary no estaba de humor.

Lastimosamente los problemas para el grupo no terminaban y mas mortifagos comandados por una mujer notablemente desquiciada aparecio - Mierda... Corran todos! - grito Harry al reconocer a la mujer.

Bakura, ayuda a los que no puedan moverse! - ordeno Ryou y aunque el yami no queria moverse obedecio cargando a Ginny en sus brazos, Bakura sinceramente queria sacar a su Hikary de aqui... Con urgencia joder, pero sabia que no se iria y dejaria a todos aqui solos a su suerte.

Todos comenzaron a correr de nuevo llegando a otra habitacion - cierren las puertas!! - grito Harry.

Todos lo hicieron mientras Bakura, Yami y Marik intentaban formar un escudo de sombras pero chasquearon los dientes frustrados cuando las sombraa chillaron doloridas - como mierda estan repeliendo las sombras!!?

No tengo una maldita idea, no sabia siquiera que eso era posible joder! - grito Marik en respuesta a Bakura.

Que es eso...? - murmuraron tanto Harry como Ryou mirando embelezados un arco en medio de la habitacion... Ambos escuchaban voces y susurros salir de el.

Es el velo, una especie de puerta hacia el mas alla - contesto luna que estaba cerca de ellos - no les recomendaria acercarse a el, suele tentar a las personas para que pasen... Y quien lo atraviese no puede regresar

De pronto una explosión vibro a través de la habitación y mas mortifagos entraron junto a la mujer loca - Harry! Sal de donde quieras que estes!!

.... No puedo creerlo, encontré a alguien mas demente que yo - murmuro Marik impresionado

Otra vez se desato la locura, los yamis se encargaban de proteger a los inconcientes y sus hikarys mientras los demas entretenian a los mortifagos, aunque todo se fue a la mierda cuando Bellatriz tomo de rehen a Neville y amenazaba con torturarle - Dame la Profecia Potter!! - ladro Lucius enojado.

Harry estaba contra la espada y la pared, asi que extendio la mano para entregarle el orbe - no Harry! - afortunadamente en el ultimo segundo llegaron los miembros se la orden para ayudar y de nuevo se desato la pelea.

Kura! Llevate a los heridos a un lugar seguro! - grito Ryou a su yami.

Estas loco? No te voy a dejar en medio de esta guerra! - grito Bakura enojado - adrmas las sombras no quieren responder bien no tengo idea de porque!

Has el intento Kura - murmuro Ryou - Porfavor, los miembros de la orden me mantendran seguro y no me movere de aqui, te lo prometo - le pidio urgido

Tsk! Solo lo hare por que se que esta es la unica forma en que te sacare de aqui! - gurño tomando a una Ginny inconciente y desapareciendo despues de varios intentos fallidos, Yami tomo a Yugi y Marik a su Hikary.

Ryou, ven escondamonos aquí - dijo Grethel jalandole, la ppbre chica se veia algo desgastada y no era para menos - vamos a vigilar a los demas hasta que se los lleven

Fuera la lucha continuaba, mientras Ryou y Grethel cuidaban a los caidos. Ryou suspiro cuando el ultimo de ellos fue llevado por Bakura y esperaba que este regresara para estar mas tranquilo.... Solo que no regreso cuando debia, mas bien, no regreso en absoluto

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Bakura llego a la vieja casa de Sirius donde los yamis habian dejado a los heridos para sacarlos hacia un lugar seguro, ya habia dejado a Luna que era la ultima y ancioso se preparo para hacer su ultimo viaje de regreso cuando descubrio que no podía... Las sombras no podian transportarlo de regreso al ministerio - _.... Que demonios...?_ \- penso comenzando a desesperarse y volviendo a intentar regresar sin resultado.

Diganme que alguno de ustedes puede regresarse!! - gruño Bakura enojado, preocupado y estresado.... Su Ryou aun estaba alli sin proteccion - y Grethel tambien sigue alla, por Harry no me preocupo, el resto de la orden estoy seguro que cuidara de su mocoso

Malik, Marik y Yami intentaron devolverse con el mismo resultado - Bakura... Nos estan bloqueando!

Ustedes no saben como aparecerse de casualidad? - pregunto de nuevo el peliblanco,si no podia devolverse con sombras se devolveria con esta estupida magia normal.

No Bakura, ninguno de nosotros sabe como hacerlo y esta casa esta sola - respondio Malik luciendo tan estresado como el.

.... Estamos atrapados en esta mierda!? - gruño Bakura mas para si mismo que para los demas

* * *

_Regresando_

Porque Bakura no regresa!? - grito Grethel preocupada

No tengo idea Grethel, pero eso no es bueno... - Ryou suspiro e hizo una mueca... Bellatrix acababa de dejar inconciente a Tonks y Sirius habia ido en su ayuda - pobre Harry todo el mundo quiere su vida...

Amorop! Ve y ayudale! - pidio Grethel al ver que uno de los Mortifagos intento hacerle daño, el enorme lobo fue gruñendo enojado y entre otro miembro de la orden ayudaron al pelinegro.

Grethel tenemos que ayudar - murmuro Ryou al ver las cosas dificiles para todos.

Ryou tu no te vez bien deberiamos quedarnos aqui - dijo Grethel mordiendose el labio.

Entonces algo paso que hizo que todos se congelaran... Neville que tenia el orbe causante de todo este lio lo solo rompiendolo en mil pedazos - .... Eso no creo que les guste mucho, esto se pondra feo

Cuidado! - grito Grethel quitandole del camino y es que un mortifago les habia visto desde su escondite y habia intentado hechizarlos, Ryou callo al suelo pesadamente mientras Grethel y Yugi le hacian frente a los dos hombres que les atacaron.

Ryou se levanto jadeando, desde que logro convocar a Necrofeart sentia como si un hueco quedo en alguna parte de su cuerpo haciendole sentir sumamente agotad vio a Grethel con sus criaturas teniendo las manos llenas y se alejo para meterse en otro lugar, no queria estarbar y que por su culpa su amiga saliera herida. Desde su lugar vio las peleas que sucedian a su alrededor moviendose de un lado a otro y formando pequeñso escudos para protegerse y queriendo hacer algo, pero sin sombras o energia para lanzar al menos un debil hechizo correctamente no podria hacer mucho, de pronto paso algo que hizo que su pecho saltara de esperanza...

Dumbledore habia llegado y estaba deteniendo a varios Mortifagos, Ryou giro su preocupada mirada hacia su Tio no muy lejos de donde estaba siendo el unico que aun luchaba contra la loca... Porque nadie iba a apoyarle? Con los ojos muy abiertos vio a la bruja desquisiada enojarse al ver que estaban perdiendo, esto no era bueno! Inconcientemente comenzo a caminar hacia alli queriendo hacer algo, no dejaria que esa loca lastimara o asesinara a su Tio...

Entonces le vio... Bellatrix habia comenzado a formar un hechizo, uno potente si la energia bailando en el aire era correcta, acelero el paso intentando formar un hechizo paralizante pero de su varita solo salian chispas luminosas que lo frustraban asi que la arrojo a un lado con enojo... Asi que ha ultimo segundo, en un impulso hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio para salvar a su propenso Tio, le empujo quedando el en su lugar y recibiendo todo el impacto del hechizo.

Bellatrix se hecho a reir complacida cuando le vio ser empujado hacia atras por la fuerza de su hechizo, mientras Sirius intento levantarse del suelo donde habia caido para agarrarlo... Pero fue inutil, Ryou se movia demasiado rapido hacia atras para que lograra tomarlo y casi en camara lenta el pelinegro vio con una mezcla de sentimientos como Ryou caia dentro del Velo con una expresion de sorpresa y resignacion.

Ryou solo sintio un frio atroz cuando atravezo el arco, no muy distinto al de las sombras. Vio a si Tio intentar atraparle pero no pudo, asi que solo se quedo quieto sabiendo que ya no podia hacer nada. Flotando y rodeado de oscuridad comenzo a sentir sueño, estaba por caer dormido cuando la sortija que su Yami le habia regresado comenzo a iluminarse y quemarle. Sintio dos sensaciones de tiron extremadamente dolorosas.. Una de sus alrededores esperado dejarlo en el limbo donde esta y de la sortija para quien sabe que, gimio dolorido y somnoliento hasta que no pudo resistirlo mas... Quedo inconciente sin miramientos.

* * *

_Lejos de alli.._

Bakura no se habia rendido, seguia intentando sin descanso regresar al ministerio, tenia que volver por su Hikary antes de que se lastimara haciendo una de las suyas heroicas. De pronto su pecho dolio... No mejor, toda su alma comenzo a doler como si algo le fuera sido arrancado derrepente bruscamente, no pudo resistir el golpe a su alma y callo al suelo jadeando pesadamente.

Bakura! - grito Malik corriendo prepacupado a verle, ni siquiera cuando estaba mas agotado caia de esa forma... Bakura era uno de los que por orgullo se mantenia de pie sin importar que.

El yami no le respondio simplemente jadeaba sin prestarle mucha atencion y es que su mente estaba concentrada en buscar ese pequeño enlace que siempre tenia con su Hikary sin exito, la presencia de su Hikary habia desaparecido del mundo.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Maldita perra!! - grito Sirius sumamente furioso persiguiendo a la bruja que huia divertida.

Despues de que Ryou habia desaparecido por el Velo Bellatrix habia tomado la varita que el Hikary habia arrojado juguetonamente, mofandose del silencio horririzado que todos habian colocado al ver lo sucedido diciendo que la varita era una especie de trofeo que guardaria para su señor... Como era obvio Sirius se levanto hecho una furia para perseguirla cuando intento escapar - fuera sido bueno que le llevaramos al chico, nuestro señor habria estado muy complacido... Pero bueno el mismo decidio su destino

Voy a matarte Maldita Perra!! - gruño Sirius sin poder con su ira

Jejeje ven por mi primo! - grito la mujer sonriente.

Sirius! Detente - grito Harry llegando apresurado.

Oh Harry! Que bueno verte, el señor oscuro necesita que me entregues el orbe de la profecia - dijo la muejr en cuanto le vio.

La profecia se fue! Se rompio, adios! - grito Harry con enojo adelantandose a su Tio furioso, el no sabia que sentir o que decir en este momento... Estuvo a punto de perder a su casi figura paterna, pero alguien que conocia se habia sacrificado por el, tampoco sabia que decirle a Grethel que parecia en Shock cuando la dejo o que le diria a... Mierda! Bakura le iba a arrancar las entrañas en cuanto se enterara de lo sucedido a Ryou.

No te creo! - Bellatrix gritó - Profecía Accio! Profecía Accio!

Harry se echó a reír, pero el sonido frío de la situación solo le divirtió sombríamente - Se rompió! ¡Se fue! Qué crees que Voldemort te dirá sobre eso?

Mentiroso! - ella gritó - No, no puede ser verdad... No puede... Maestro, no, por favor, no me castigues! Lo intenté.. lo intenté...

Ni siquiera puede escucharte desde aquí! - Rugió Harry, sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos todavía. Él gritó de dolor, la oscuridad se reunió en el centro de la habitación.

Una figura solidificada dentro - No puedo Potter? - Voldemort dijo con una voz alta y fría - No, Bella, parece que está diciendo la verdad. Puedo ver desde su mente inútil... Meses de esfuerzo... y mis Mortífagos han dejado que Harry Potter me vuelva a frustrar...

Voldemort se fue apagando, recorriendo la habitación con una sonrisa fría y calculadora, se fijo en la varita aun en las manos de Bellatrix y sonrio - Ah, pero mira, no todo está perdido, parece que consiguieron uno de los objetivos hoy al menos

Si! El niño callo por el Velo justo como se dijo Maestro! - respondio Bella rapidamente - tengo la varita!

_Justo como se dijo...? Esos bastardos estaban planeando toda esta mierda!! _\- penso Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos al haber escuchado eso.

Bien Bella, llevala de una vez - ordeno el hombre serpiente.

...._ Para que demonios quieren la varita de Ryou? Que podrian hacer con ella? _\- se pregunto Sirius frunciendo el ceño pensativo mientras se movia para detener a Bellatrix, el no dejaria que la mujer escapara. Pero Voldemort le detuvo y Harry al instante fue a proteger a su padrino.

Comenzo un altercado entre Harry y Voldemort, las luces de colores salian de sus varitas de un lado a otro. Bellatrix habia logrado escapar, Voldemort tenia a Harry contra las cuerdas y ya habia dejado inconciente a Sirius cuando lo sintio, su cabeza giró de un lado a otro, y había un destello de miedo genuino en su rostro - Dumbledore!

Justo detrás de Harry, estaba Dumbledore. Harry se puso de pie, algo aporreado y Voldemort envió un rayo de luz verde hacia Dumbledore, pero este desapareció y reapareció al otro lado de la habitación. Intercambiaron una ráfaga cegadora de hechizos. Harry se apoyó pesadamente sobre sus pies, la exhibición fue algo impresionante, viendo a los dos magos todopoderosos pelear en duelo en el atrio, usando la fuente para sus respectivas ventajas, transformando cosas y retorciendo los hechizos del otro. Fue vertiginoso. Los colores se arremolinaban de formas espectaculares...

La batalla continuó hasta que parecía que Dumbledore había ganado. El mago mayor, sin embargo, todavía estaba nervioso. Un fénix bebé había terminado de alguna manera en el piso, de repente, Harry gritó una vez más, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sostuvo la frente con un nudillo blanco.

Mátame ahora, Dumbledore - jadeó Harry, pero esa voz, no era suya, era algo completamente diferente, algo inquietantemente similar a Voldemort. Harry jadeó por aire. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vacíos - Si la muerte no es nada, Dumbledore, mata al niño - continuó.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás un rato despues y de repente se quedó en silencio. Harry se dejó caer en el suelo y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos eran normales una vez más.  
Voldemort apareció en la habitación una vez más, rechazado por la mente de Harry... Dumbledore fruncio el ceño cuando noto que el mago se habia ido, pero solto un suspiro pesado... Ya no podia hacer nada mas que dar la cara por lo que hoy habia sucedido.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno... No se ni que decirles del capitulo anterior...
> 
> Asi que mejor vaHola! Bueno... No se ni que decirles del capitulo anterior...
> 
> Asi que mejor vamos con el capitulo de hoy, ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!!mos con el capitulo de hoy, ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que a leer!!

Pasaron unos pocos meses desde que ocurrio todo el desastre en el ministerio, despues de eso todo se habia ido cuesta abajo para todos los grupos. Malik desde su casa en Egipto estaba recordando los hechos que ocurrieron los dias despues de la batalla en el ministerio...

_Flashblack..._

Despues de que Bakura habia caido arrodillado solo duro un poco mas de tiempo conciente antes de colapsar respirando pesadamente, Malik y Marik preocupados lo levantaron para llevarlo hasta un mueble - que le paso?

No tengo idea, es obvio que todos estamos cansados pero que Bakura colapse asi es demasiado extraño - dijo Malik quitando algunos mechones de la cara del yami.

Paso un largo rato hasta que los miembros de la orden comenzaron a llegar uno a uno, aunque a los cuatro alli reunido les dio mala espina que ninguno de ellos le diriguiera una mirada.... Y fue peor cuando vieron a todos reunidos pero no vieron a Ryou llegar con ellos, de pronto vieron a Grethel pasarle por un lado corriendo y caer llorando suavemente sobre el pecho inconciente de Bakura - perdon Bakura!! No pude protegerlo

Ehh.. Ocurrio algo Grethel? - pregunto Yugi preocupado.

Ryou estas... Ryou esta.. - murmuraba la chica hipando - por que ustedes no regresaron!?

No pudimos, algo hizo que las sombras no pudieran ser usadas para transportarnos - respondio Malik arrodillandose junto a ella - que paso Grethel? Por que lloras?

.... Es que.... - murmuro Grethel cuando fue interrumpida.

Sirius se acerco a ellos luciendo aun mas demacrado y dolido - Ryou se sacrifico para salvarme, si el no me fuera empujado del camino no estaria aqui - y parecia que lamentaba tal hecho.

C-Como que se sacrifico...? - pregunto Malik horrorizado y los demas no estaban distintos a el.

En un rato se celebrara una reunion donde conversariamos sobre todo lo sucedido en el Ministerio, solo despues de que todos seamos vistos por la medico - dijo Sirius - que le paso a el?

Ninguno respondio, simplemente miraron a Bakura sabiendo que fue lo que habia su sucedido para que callera asi derrepente, la perdida de un Hikary era lo peor que le podria pasar a los yamis.... Asi que cuando despertara iba a sufrir mucho, y eso si es que lo hacia...

Unas horas despues todos habia sido checados por Madame Poomfrey y estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Sirius para hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero antes de eso Bakura se habia despertado y hablado con los otros yamis sobre lo sucedido a su Hikary... Es muy obvio que no fue nada bonito, afortunadamente para ellos Bakura estaba demasiado debilitado por la perdida de su otra mitad para hacerles verdadero daño.

Eres un bastardo peero asqueroso! Deberias estar muerto, no mi Ryou!!! - grito Bakura al ya afligido Sirius.

Crees que no lo se!? Fuera preferido caer yo por esa mierda que Ryou lo fuera hecho! Te recuerdo que era mi sobrino! - rugio el pelinegro en respuesta, para este punto Dumbledore ya habia terminado de explicar lo que era el Velo a ciencia cierta, aunque nadie le presto veedadera atencion teniendo en cuenta que Bakura exudaba ira absoluta.

Y tu!!? - grito Bakura esta vez dirigiendo su atencion a Harry - eres un imbesil! Como mierda se te ocurre llevarnos a esa nuy obvia y estupida trampa!!? Y yo soy el mas imbesil que no hizo nada... Ahora estoy solo de nuevo

Bakura no... - Grethel intento adelantarse para consolar un poco a su amigo pero este se alejo con el ceño fruncido.

Toda esta mierda paso por que Ryou siempre queria tener "amigos"! Pues que bien le hizo! - murmuro el peliblanco hablandose los cabellos con enojo - estabamos bien los dos solos como siempre dije... Pero queria que fuera felizy este fue el resultado, esto todo fue mi culpa y tuya tambien estupido perro!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo para calmar a Bakura este con un esfuerzo inmenso desaparecio de lugar en un pequeño bucle de sombras - se que es mi culpa no te preocupes - murmuro Sirius enterrando su cara en sus brazos.

..... Ustedes creen que Bakure este bien? - pregunto Grethel aun extremadamente triste.

Ni idea... La ultima vez que paso algo parecido paso millones de años intentando vengarse y le vendio su alma a un demonio por poder, no se si esta vez hara lo mismo - murmuro Yami suspirando

Oye Omote! - susurro Marik a su Hikary en voz baja.

Malik volteo a verlo con las pestañas un poco humedas, el aun no podia creer que ya no veria mas a Ryou... Se suponia que ellos seis estarian juntos por mucho tiempo, pero como dijo la supuesta inmortalidad que tenian podia tener un limite y Ryou podria haber sobrepasado el suyo - .... Si Marik?

No te parece raro algo? Segun la profecia de Ishizu al final dos personas se lamentarian, una de cabellos negros y otra de cabellos blancos... Suponiamos que eran Harry y Ryou por Sirius, pero al final murio Ryou y se terminaron lamentando dos personas con los mismos colores de cabello de la profecia - explico Marik pareciendo extrañamente serio - Bakura mismo dijo que por el unico que se lamentaria seria el mismo Ryou... Y aun no se ha cumplido el resto

Estas diciendo que siempre la profecia era sobre Ryou? Siempre supimos que esto iba a pasar y no hicimos nada para evitarlo!? - murmuro Malik rastrillando sus dientes frustrado - .... Siempre lo supimos y nosotros no...

Omote, la vision de Ishizu fue muy vaga... Realmente es la primera vez que ella tiene una profecia tan vaga como esa, mayormente ella puede descifrarlas con su debido tiempo - dijo Marik pensativo

... Joder! Necesitamos hablar de esto con los chicos, si la profecia continua todos estamos en peligro - murmuro Malik abriendo mucho los ojos.

_Fin del Flashblack..._

Aunque eso de hablar con todos se fue a la mierda segundos despues, otra pregunta inocente de Marik al grupo les hizo descubrir un detalle que todos deconocian de Yami como siempre... El muy imbesil habia sellado las sombras de Ryou y por ello es que no pudo protegerse como debia, Yugi y Grethel al instante comenzaron a gritarle al Yami y hasta la fecha ninguno de los dos habla con el tricolor a pesar de las cuantiosas disculpas que ha pedido.

No es que Malik o Marik quisieran hablarle mucho, es mas ni siquiera estaba en Egipto, Yugi no lo queria cerca despues de lo que causo y cuando el abuelo se entero corrio a Yami de la casa... Asi que ahora estaba arrimado con Seto despues de ganarle un duelo en Japon, todos los dias intentaba que Yugi le perdonara pero este le dice que su perdon no devolvera a Ryou con ellos.

Tampoco es que es muy bienvenido al pais no solo por Yugi, Melek e Ishizu fueron otras furiosas y tristes por lo que paso.... Aunque Yami debe darle gracias a los dioses que Bakura se habia ido o si no inmortal o no iba a sufrir y mucho. Malik tambien estaba preocupado por un detalle, desde que Bakura se fue de la casa vieja en Inglaterra no habian vuelto a verlo, parecia que habia desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y sin la sortija no podian hacer ni siquiera el intento de usarla para buscarlo. Incluso se llevo las cosas y las criaturas tanto de el como de su Hikary, despareciendo totalmente de sus vidas.... Grethel habia intentado buscarlo muchas veces sin exito y todos sabian que si Bakura no queria ser encontrado no lo lograrian, asi que estaban esperando un milagro para solucionar todo este peoblema a decir verdad.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

La vida de un dios Egipcio no era nada complicada hoy en dia, mas aun cuando no habia demonios locos que querian cosumir todo en sombras y cuando ya no tenian tanta jurisdiccion del mundo. Por eso Anubis no hacia mas que relajarse mientras le dejaba a sus lacayos y criaturas el trabajo de mantener el orden en aquel lugar donde iban las almas castigadas por Ma'at... Por ello cuando vio a uno de sus chacales venir a perturbar su sueño supo que tendria algo de trabajo.

Que tienes alli? - gruño Anubis mirando que el animal tenia entre sus dientes una cosa extremadamente brillante, en estos momentos no estaba con toda esa parafernalia de la cabeza de animal y demas... Simplemente estaba en su forma humana, un hombre hermoso alto y de facciones varoniles, piel morena, cabellos negro azulado y ojos rojos - donde mierda conseguiste la sortija del milenio!?

Estaba tirada en un de los campos mas lejanos, brillaba mucho y parecia estar buscando llamar la atencion de alguien - respondio con voz gruesa el animal.

.... Como demonios llego esto al reino de los muertos? - murmuro el dios dandole una cuantas vueltas en sua manos - vete y regresa a tus deberes, yo me encargare desde aqui

Con un ladrido obediente el chacal se fue del lugar dejando al pensativo dios, por un largo rato este la analizo con detenimiento... Si mal no recordaba estas cosas se regresaban con sus legitimos maestros desde cualquier lugar que calleran, ellos no tenian restricciones entre dimenciones, asi que no entendia que hace la sortija aqui y no en manos del ladrob y su Hikary.

Fruncio el ceño cuando vio un ligero pulso venir de la sortija, emera cierto que estas cosas estaba casi vivas y concientes... Pero no al punto de tener un corazon latiente en su interior, que domonios pasaba aqui? Con la intencion de probar una teoria comenzo a inundar la Sortija con su magia y al instante esta reacciono, comenzo a levitar y liberar sombras que se regaron por la hermosa habitacion.

La sombras de pronto se condensaron en una forma en el suelo, Anubis sin inmutarse espero a que esta tomara forma... Solo que no esperaba ver a un chico de cabellos blancos, con mas o menos 15 años y vestido al estilo Egipcio Antiguo con delicadas joyas y todo - _... Bien, en toda mi larga vida no esperaba conocer a otro Hikary mas que el pequeño Yugi, este es el Hikary del ladron lo mas seguro _\- penso Anubis al notar la luz que emanaba de su alma, y no solo eso, el chico era bastante bonito a decir verdad.

Aunque no duro mucho perdido en sus pensamientos, el Hikary sangraba profundamente de demasiadas heridas regadas por todo su cuerpo y necesitaba hacer algo... Ma'at lo mataria si dejaba que su preciado equilibro se detruyera. Asi que se levanto y tomo delicadamente en sus brazos al Hikary, para acostarlo en la cama donde antes habia estado descansando. Chasqueo los dedos llamando a dos de sus lacayos - cuiden del Hikary y curen sus heridas, voy a reunirme con los demas dioses para ver como solucionar esto - ordeno para salir de la habitacion.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Bueno... El no tenia mucho que contar mas que el inmenso vacio que sentia en su interior, definitivamente el universo no dejaba de recalcarle que el no tenia derecho a ser feliz. Era feliz con su familia en hacia milenios y se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era feliz con su Hikary y paso lo mismo, definitivamente estaba maldito y ya habia aprendido la leccion... No volveria a amar a nadie ni a nada para no volver a sufrir este dolor.

Bakura en todo ese tiempo lo unico que habi hecho era conseguir una residencia permanente en unas tumbas Egipcias protegidas por el mismo hacia milenios. Se habia traido a las criaturas en un impulso, pero luego se habia arrepentido, de haberlas dejado en donde estaba Grethel se habria hecho cargo de ellas... No era por que no las quisiera, si no que ya no queria mas que pudrirse en su dolor sin arrastrar a nadie mas con el. Pero bueno, al menos tenia algo que hacer al cuidar a todos hasta que las sombras terminaran por consumirle.

Esa era otra cosa que habia descubierto, al parecer no sufriria tanto como creia. Las sombras habian empezado a consumirle por no tener una luz que equilibrara su oscuridad y dañar al equilibrio del mundo, se estaban comiendo su alma de forma lenta pero sin pausa... Asi que esperaba reunirse pronto con su Ryou.

De pronto sintio como una cosa emplumada se frotaba contra el y giro mirando a Ruff, este estaba mucho mas grande y le miraba con tristeza... Bueno, todos le miraban tristes y algunos incluso lloraban pidiendo a su "mama" - que quieres ahora?

Un gruñido deprimido le indico lo de siempre, ellos querian que al menos el mejorara - mejor es que ustedes se acostumbren a estar solos tambien, yo no durare mucho aqui o eso espero... - con eso se fue del lugar ignorando a la criatura entristecida.

Bakura llego hasta donde habia acondicionado su habitacion y reviso a las serpientes, Anna y Dara eran otras que gracias a su coneccion con Ryou estaban muy debiles y a punto de estirar la pata... Bueno no era tan malo, hirian con Ryou y el, asi estarian juntos de nuevo. Por Diamound ni se preocupaba, a fin de cuentas era un Ka en escencia asi que se iria con ellos a donde sea.... Les hizo una pequeña caricia y volvio a ignorar todo a su alrededor, asi el tiempo pasaria mas rapido y dejaria toda esta mierda atras.

* * *

_Con los dioses._..

Anubis habia llamado a una reunion urgente y ahora regresaba por el motivo de la reunion a su casa, llegando se sorprendio al escuchar unas risitas divertidas resonando por el lugar. Curioso camino hasta su habitacion donde vio a su nuevo huesped jugar entretenido con sus chacales... Quien lo diria? Una cara bonita y hasta sus bestias se volvian cachorros - me estoy arrepintiendo de haber llamado a esa reunion, en este infierno no hay risas y tenerte aqui por un tiempo habria sido entretenido

Necesito regresar, no se cuanto tiempo he dejado a Kura o mis criaturas solas - murmuro el Hikary estirandose, aunque andaba adolorido y cansado.

Yo tampoco tengo idea, aqui pasa el tiempo distinto al mundo material - comento Anubis caminando hacia la cama.

.... Mundo Material? Donde esto por cierto... No recuerdo mucho - dijo el peliblanco pareciendo preocupado.

Disimuladamente miro al chico, ya no tenia sangre y se veia en mucho mejor estado que cuando llego. Anubis se rio un poco - Estamos en el mundo de los muertos chico, estas basicamente muerto y no te garantizo que pueda regresarte... Por cierto lindura, soy Anubis, si algun dia te aburres del ladron siempre tendras espacio en mi cama! Jejeje

.... No... Yo no puedo quedarme aqui, Kura... - Ryou parpadeando estupidamente se congelo en su lugar, cuando lo ultimo dicho termino de procesarse en su cerebro se sonrojo hasta las orejas - .... C-Como que en tu cama...!? A-Anubis-sama..

Jajaja! Eres adorable niño - exclamo sonriendo y antes de que Ryou se diera cuenta habia recibido un casto beso en su boca - una bendicion para ti y un gusto para mi, tengo una pequeña debilidad por las cosas adorables asi que no te preocupes hare lo posible por que regreses... Si logro que te regreses, te mantendre conmigo

Un Ryou con su cerebro en colapso fue arrastrado hasta sus pies y llevado a rastras por un dios divirtiendose a costilla suya, el pobre Hikary no se fijo en el camino solamente noto cuando llegaron a una magestuosa sala llena de otras personas. Timida como era su personalidad seguio al dios que ya conocia escondiendose medianamente detras de el hasta que al que parecia ser su lugar predilecto... Y cuando menos se dio cuenta fue jalado al regazo del dios y sentado alli - ....... Tu y Kura se llevarian demasiado bien - gruño el Hikary resignado a sentarse donde estaba.

Bueno no puedo negarlo, bastante diversion me dio en el pasado - respondio desordenando sus cabellos.

Anubis.... A quien trajiste? - pregunto una hermosa mujer que habia llegado hasta ellos derrepente.

No reconoces a un Hikary Ma'at? - dijo Anubis jalando un poco de los cabellos del niño paa que la mujer viera bien su rostro, Ryou tenia una cara total de resignacion... Resignacion a ser una espcie de titere o muñeca para Anubis.

Anubis!! Pense que te habia prohibido robarte a los Hikarys del Mundo Material! Dañas al equilibrio y lastimas al yami! - chillo la hembra dandole una mirada asesina - ellos no son adornos bonitos par tu casa

Yo no lo secuestre joder, abmito que es poco creible considerando las veces que jale a Yugi o Malik de su casa pero esta vez juro por mi honor que no lo robe... Uno de mis chacales encontro la sortija en el suelo del mundo de los muertos y el estaba sellado dentro - informo serio - su alma estaba muy herida, pero mis lacayos se encargaron de curarle

Como llego a tu reino un Hikary? - pregunto Ma'at confundida.

Ni idea, no he hablado mucho con el tampoco - hablo encongiendose de hombros - pero el es el motivo por el que llame a esta reunion, quiere regresar al mundo de los vivos y prefiero que todos esten de acuerdo antes de que Ra me grite por romper las reglas

Bien, aunque debemos hacerlo rapido antes de que el alma de su yami se desestabilice y destruya - comento la mujer seria sentandose a un lado del dios.

Ryou confundido y adormilado les escucho discutir entre ellos por un rato, Anubis como que queria dormirlo ya que no dejaba de darle suaves rascaditas en la nuca adormilandolo, aunque desperto cuando el que noto era Ra hablo - Hikary, como llegaste a los dominios de Anubis? Todos ustedes estaban anclados al mundo terrenal para mantener en control los elementos del milenio y la magia de las sombras... Como fue que llegaste aqui?

Aww.... No recuerdo muy bien, se que estabamos ayudando a unos amigos y... Me caia a travez de un arco, lo llamaron el Velo - murmuro entrecortado y con el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba los hechos poco a poco - .... Dijeron que era una especie de puerta entre la vida y la muerte

Si mal no recuerdo hay uno parecido en Egipto, solo que lo llaman Puertas de Anubis por qhe envian directamente havia sus dominios... Pero tu caiste en el ingles, no deberias heber caido aqui - dijo de pronto otro y Anubis le susurro que era Toth, dios de la sabiduria - aunque pensandolo bien ya se que pudo haber ocurrido, fue la sortija la que te trajo hasta aqui con la esperanza de que te regresemos al mundo de los vivos...

Y ustedes lo haran verdad? - pregunto Ryou esperanzado.

Estariamos rompiendo demasiadas reglas - gruño Ra al instante - ademas el alma del Hikary esta un poco dañada y no tiene cuerpo en el cual regresar

... Como que no tengo cuerpo? - susurro Ryou alterado a su "guardian"

Pense que te habias dado cuenta, cuando te dije que esta tecnicamente muerto es por que es asi - respondio Anubis - este es el mundo inmaterial, tu estas aqui nada mas espiritualmente y de regresar necesita que hagan un cuerpo... Regresaras siendo un espiritud atrapado en la sortija, asi como antes lo era tu yami

.... Supongo que lo importante es regresar ahora mismo - murmuro Ryou suspirando - porfavor señor... Solo quiero regresar con los que amo

La otra opcion seria traer al yami - dijo Ma'at rapidamente.

No quiero a ese ladron de tumbas aqui en Aaru - gruño Ra

Entonces decide rapido que haremos por que solo existen esas dos opciones, o regresamos al Hikary o traemos al yami, pero ambos necesitan estar en el mismo plano existencial - gruño Ma'at rodando los ojos fastidiada - los dos estan siendo afectados aunque el Hikary parezca bien

Regresen al niño entonces joder, prefiero romper esas reglas que tener que aguantar al ladron aqui - gruño Ra levantandose - se levanta esta reunion, tengo otras cosas mas importantes que hacer... No se para que me llaman para tonterias como esta, la proxima vez desidan ustedes!

Estoy seguro que de no haberte dicho un carajo nos gritabas por siglos - murmuro Anubis levantandose y para verguenza de Ryou, cargando al chico estilo novia mientras refunfuñaba para sus adentros.

Un rato despues fue dejado en la cama del dios de nuevo mientras este se movia de un lado a otro por la habitacion - ehh... No ibas a regresarme con mi yami?

En un momento, soy tan horrible que quieres dejarme ya? - pregunto Anubis levantando una ceja

Oh no! Solamente que extraño a yami y estoy preocupado por todos, quiero regresar y prometo visitarles - dijo Ryou rapidamente - no eres para nada horrible, has sido amable conmigo aunque un poco....

Jejejej deja de explicarte lindura, donde dejaste la sortija? - pregunto el dios.

Alli la deje - señalo el Hikary una mesa donde estaban la sortija y un orbe que brillaba suavemente.

Trajiste contigo una profecia? - comento Anubis curioso. El hombre tomo la sortija para entregarla al Hikary y miro con mayor detenimiento el orbe, al instante fruncio el seño - Zork esta vivo?

... El me estaba molestando antes - respondio Ryou cohibido.

Y lo seguira haciendo pequeño Hikary, pero solo tu puedes detenerlo esta vez - comento Anubis con seriedad - ya comenzaron los hechos que llevan a su encierro total, si tomas las decisiones correctas estaras bien

... No me diras lo que tengo que hacer verdad? - murmuro el peliblanco con un puchero - ademas no se ni para que regreso, soy practicamente inutil... Yami sello mis sombras...

No eres inutil y al entrar aqui el sello se elimino - informo sonriendo - colocate la sortija, voy a volver a sellarte dentro para que puedas pasar al mundo material, la sortija saldra por el mismo sitio que tu entraste aqui

Ryou asintio colocandose su elemento del milenio y cerro los ojos ancioso, sintio un toque suave en su cabeza antes de que la magia comenzo a rodearlo e inundar su cuerpo. Anubis vio como el Hikary comenzaba a disolverse en pequeñas chispas de luz que entraban en la sortija hasta que desaparecio y la sortija callo a la cama, el dios la tomo y fue a otra habitacion que tenia en el magestuoso palacio donde vivia. Esta era oscura y solo tenia un viejo arco de piedra al medio, en cuanto Anubis estubo parado frente el arco parecio encenderse y una especie de pared translucida aparecio.

El dios coloco la sortija contra la pared que aparecio y comenzo a empujarla para que la atravezara, despues de un poco de esfuerzo la sortija habia desaparecido atravezando el arco - _espero que seas inteligente lindura, o si no volveras por aqui sin otra oportunidad de regresarte _\- penso mirando de nuevo el orbe en su mano, el dios suspiro y regreso a su descanso, ya habia hecho lo que pudo....


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen asi que ha leer!

Mira esto... El idiota de Dumbledore nos esta invitando a que cursemos otro año en Hogwarts, de verdad cree que vamos a ir? - gruño Marik enojado mirando el mensaje que le habia llegado por lechuza.

No seria mala idea pensandolo bien - murmuro Malik pensativo - y si Bakura se le ocurre ir alli? Sabemos como es nuestro vengativo amigo

Es una posibilidad - accedio el yami.

Ahora debemos convencer a Yugi y al Gobernante Idiota de venir, espero encontrarme con Bakura realmente - Malik solto un suspiro pesado - estoy realmente preocupado por el, llevamos desde que salimos de la escuela sin saber nada de el y ahora ya esta iniciando un nuevo año... Espero que este bien

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

En el Ministerio ocurria una cosa curiosa, el Velo normalmente tranquilo y estatico parecia brillar suavemente mientras una silueta comenzaba a aparecer a travez de la negrura. Primero se vio el ojo de Horus, luego la piramide para seguir con el resto, simplemente se dibujaba en la superficie poco a poco. De pronto comenzo a tomar color, el dorado brillo incandescente y la figura comenzo a separarse de la superficie, hasta que estuvo fuera y callo al suelo con un pequeño ruido que resono en la espaciosa habitacion.

La sortija comenzo a brillar, estaba intentando llamar a su otro maestro para que la recogiera. Tenia una carga preciosa escondida dentro, el Hikary en su interior se encontraba inconciente, el viajes entre las dos dimenciones fue demasiado para su delicada alma y se estaba reponiendo en la seguridad de la sortija. No se despertaria hasta que su yami no viniera a despertarle, asi como su yami paso milenios en letargo hasta que llego su luz a revivirle. Por ello la sortija estaba buscando llamar al ladron o ir directamente a donde estaba... Aunque preferia que vinieran por ella, estaba agotada por todo lo que habia hecho para salvar a su maestro y necesitaba tiempo para hacer algo asi como llegar por si sola a manos de Bakura.

Por su parte Umbridge no sabia por que, pero todos los dias desde que habia llegado de nuevo a su trabajo para el ministerio se daba un paseo cerca del Velo y buscaba sus alrededores, no sabia por que lo hacia... Solo buscaba un algo que no sabia que era. Hoy sentia de nuevo ese impulso, asi que sin poder controlarlo se levanto y camino pacientemente por los pasillos conocidos. Aunque esta vez se sorprendio cuando vio algo en el suelo cerca del Velo brillar y lo recogio, ella no era exactamente una experta en ruinas antiguas, pero eso debia ser Egipcio.

Se encogio de hombros pero aun asi la guardo entre sus cosas sin notar la ligera abvertencia que daba el objeto para que fuera dejado solo - _creo que esto le pertenece a los Malfoy, creo haberselos visto alguna vez... Se lo entregare a Draco cuando venga por aqui_ \- penso distraidamente.

* * *

_En las sombras..._

Era un paisaje oscuro y lugubre, todo era negro y solo podia verse a travez de la negrura una bruma de colores oscuros. Este era el Reino de las Sombras y en este momento las sombras parecian estar en un alboroto...

**Esto es horrible! Ya Zork se hizo con uno de nuestros maestros de nuevo!!**

**Todo esto fue culpa del Faraon, si no fuera por el habriamos entrenado a Master Hikary y el habria detenenido al demonio...**

**Es que ese era el plan! Pero el Hikary no nos escucho, deberiamos dejarlo donde esta**

**No podemos hacer eso, ya Master Ryou es menos humanos que los demas ahora...**

**Ademas si no lo ayudamos todo acabo, todo salio como el demonio queria... No tenemos de otra, necesitamos intervenir**

**Necesitamos hacer lo que siempre hacemos, arreglar las metidas de pata de los Humanos**

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Bakura como acostumbraba desde que su Hikary se fue, estaba acostado en la cama ignorando los intento de las criaturas a su alrededor por hacerlo sentir algo. Solamente veia el collar y las cosas que eran de su Ryou con una mirada muerta en sus ojos, desde que el chico se habia ido no sentia absolutamente nada mas que vacio... Hasta que de pronto sucedio, todo lo que habia desaparecido regreso de golpe dejandolo sin aliento. La ira, el odio, la soledad regresaron y ya no se sentia vacio.

Sentia esa furia inmensa vegadora, incluso mas fuerte que la que sintio cuando mataron a toda su familia y no le tomo mucho decidir.... Mataria a Voldemort, Zork y a todos con ellos asi sea lo ultimo que haga! Se levanto sonriento como un demente para caminar hasta otra de las salas, esta era la mas grande y estaban llenas de un cuantioso tesoro - Karma! Deja de acosar a la pobre de Donna y ven aqui!

El tesoro comenzo a temblar y una escamosa cabeza salio de debajo del oro, un gruñido un una fea mirada fue la unica respuesta que recibio del ahora enorme Dragon que al parecer descansaba debajo del tesoro, otro mas pequeño salio despues que miro con curiosidad al ladron - no me mires asi mocoso, que igual Donna es la que manda, tu puedes dartela de muy macho pero eres un sometido

Otro gruñido y Bakura rodo los ojos aburrido - si lo se Ryou me tiene tan sometido como Donna a ti, pero a eso no fue lo que vine! Quieres vengarte de los que nos quitaron nuestro tesoro?

Una mirada interesada y ligeramente maliciosa fue la que lo impulso a continuar - jejeje sabia que podia contar contigo, y ustedes mocosos? Quieren destruir a los que les quitaron a su "mama"!? - gruñidos de afirmacion le rodearon de las criaturaa mucho mas alegre de verlo por fin algo mas animado que otros dias, Bakura se metio tanto en sus maquinaciones que no noto que de hecho la desaparicion del vacio se debia a que Ryou estaba de nuevo en este mundo ni que Ria la brije no estaba alli, ella se habia ido hace unos minutos sintiendo que el alma de Ryou habia tocado este mundo de nuevo.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Draco se vio a si mismo recibiendo la sortija hace unos dias, por un largo rato se puso a contemplarla con remordimiento... Tenia una idea de lo que pasaria y aun estaba demasiado confundido con todo como para estar claro con lo que sentia, pero hizo todo a un lado despues.... Todo sea por la familia no? Y Ryou no estaria tan mal, el seria cuidado por su madre y su padre, incluso por el mismo. Eso fortalecio su resolucion aunque no quitaba esa pequeña parte de su ser que le gritaba que esto era horrible y que no debia hacerlo. Y lo hizo... Aun recuerda con sentimientos encontrados cuando le entrego la sortija al señor tenebroso, y luego se fue a su orden asi sin mas, de verdad que esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto por su familia... Ya no podia hacer nada mas que ver lo que resulta de su acción.

Como va la posion Bella? - pregunto Voldemort desde su lugar, mientras en su mano la sortija brillaba enojada por las cosas que sucedian con ella

Jejeje bien! Ya falta poco mi señor - respondio la mujer con su aptitud de siempre, frente a ella estaba un enorme caldero que revolvia constantemente.

Mientras esperaba Voldemort recuerda la vez que ese espiritud maligno le hablo de este plan...

_lashblack..._

Todos ellos son muy predecibles no te preocupes, se exactamente lo que haran - dijo Zork a travez del cuerpo de Ryou

Si estas tan seguro cuentame cual es ese plan tuyo - gruño el hombre serpiente.

Se que planeas engañar a Harry Potter para que conseguir su profecia y por fin matarlo, ese dia quiero que tambien mates a este chico que poseo - explico sonriendo - matalo de una forma que nadie dude que este muerto, que no quede nada de el

Una maldicion asesina sera suficiente entonces? - pregunto

No uses esa estupidez que no funcionara - gruño Zork fastidiado - usa algo mas, algo infalible

Le dire a mis hombres eso - accedio algo mosqueado de que le esten ordenando.

La sortija volvera a este mundo con el alma del chico sellada dentro, Umbridge la recogera y tu solo hazle un cuerpo a su espiritud - ordeno de nuevo - despues encargate de manipularlo para que te siga, no te preocupes, sera facil... Para eese punto yo ya habre "acondicionado" su mente para que nos siga

Bien - dijo Voldemort - pero como hare para contrarestar los poderes de los que siempre estan con el niño? Si es verdad lo que me dices no tengo forma de defendernos

Zork sonrio y le entrego unas fichas, eran varios pedazos de roca con una runa en frente - esos contienen energia luminosa, se la he estado robando a este chico por medio de sueños, la sombras estan hechas de luz y oscuridad a partes iguales, con esto habra demasiada luz en el lugar para que las sombras puedan manifestarse - explico contento - solo dile a tus hombres que activen la runa en cuanto esten alli y ellas haran el resto - el hombre serpiente asintio y el otro se fue segundos despues

_F_ _in Flashblack..._

Mientras tanto dentro de la sortija Zork estaba muy alegre paseando por la habitacion del alma de Ryou, miraba con un placer malsano las fotos y cosas aldededor del lugar que representaban hechos y recuerdos que modelaban la personalidad del chico... Ya no podia esperar para destruirlo todo sin posiblidad de reparacion, estaba muy complacido de haber dejado un trozo de su ser sellado dentro del alma del mismo Ryou, nadie nunca sospecharia que la obscuridad obsoluta se escondia dentro de la luz, por ello era tan facil tortura y jugar con la mente del chico. 

Comenzo con las fotos, una a una las destruyo con sus poderes hata que ni retazos de ellas quedaban, despues con las cosas que podrian dar una pista de lo que el chico habia sido antes... La idea era dejar un lienzo en blanco que ellos podrian moldear a su antojo, al final quedo todo destruido, las paredes antes blancas estaban manchadas de ceniza y suciedad producto de la destruccion de Zork. La ultima vez que habia intentando algo asi, Bakura llego a ultimo momento y salvo al Hikary, pero esta vez no llegaria para salvar y proteger lo que era su Hikary.

Por ultimo se dirigio al Hikary todavia inocentemente durmiendo en medio de toda la destruccion, Zork sabia que debia despertarlo asi sea a la fuerza, su yami era el que lo despertaria pero eso no iba a poder ser... Tendria que pensar en algo. No se le ocurrio otra forma que lastimarlo, lastimar su ser tan fuerte que de golpe debia despertar... Casi destruir su alma en el proceso a decir verdad, pero Zork debia despertarlo o toda esta mierda habria sido para nada. Comenzo a reunir cuidadosamente su energia, si enviaba mucha de golpe destruiria a Ryou y no era la idea, y si no mandaba suficiente lo lastimaria pero no despertaria.

El demonio arrojo toda la energia que habia reunido poco a poco, para que realmente le doliera y el chico despertara. Vio ligeramente divertido como este comenzo a contorcionarse con expresion dolorida, unos cuantos pequeños gritos y jadeos de dolor escaparon del chicos antes de que se levantara de golpe abrazandose a si mismo - me alegra que despertaras mascota!

... Eh..? Q-Quien es usted? - murmuro el peliblanco temblando suavemente, todo su cuerpo dolia y no recordaba absolutamente nada - .... D-Dondo estoy...?

O niño, no recuerdas nada? - pregunto Zork pareciendo confundido, aunque internamente sonreia - yo soy Zork, tu eres ni mas fiel seguidor... Te salve de unos chicos que te estaban haciendo daño cuando tu nada mas me ayudabas a ser libre

... Yo soy tu seguidor? - murmuro el Hikary confundido, no entendia nada y no recodaba absolutamente nada, pero este hombre parecia conocerlo...

Si niño, tu nombre es Rein - respondio sonriendo maliciosamente - esta es tu alma, despues te explicare mejor lo que es este lugar - dijo con algo de apuro, sentia que el hombre serpiente ya estaba terminando el hechizo que le daria cuerpo a su nueva mascota - fuera esta otra persona a la que tienes que obedecer, se llama Voldemort

Bien señor - respondio aun sintiendose demasiado desorientado y confundido... Luego tendria que averiguar que estaba sucediendo aqui por que aunque no recordaba nada sentia que algo estaba muy mal aqui.

Fuera de la sala de alma Bellatrix estaba terminando la pocion, ya habia arrojado los ingredientes y ahora el mismo señor tenebroso arrojaba la sortija para que el alma se uniera a su nuevo cuerpo - _fue buena idea nunca haber dejado ir al padre de este mocoso - _penso Voldemort un poco divertido, la pocion burbujeo un poco cuando de pronto comenzo a tomar forma y poco despues se podia al chico sentado en medio mirando a su alrededor aun mas confundido.

Bienvenido de nuevo Rein, pensaba que te habiamos perdido - fue el unico saludo que recibio.

Perderme...? Por que habria de perderme - pregunto el adolescente mirando a su alrededor.

Estabas cumpliendo tu deber y unos adolescentes aparecieron para detenerte, casi no te matan pero afortunadanente logramos recuperarte a tiempo - respondio el hombre con sencilles - llevalo con Narcissa Bellatrix, ella terminara de explicarlo todo - el peliblanco fue levantado con un poco de brusquedad para ser conducido fuera de la sala, con piernas temblorosas fue dejado en una habitacion oscura sin miramientos.

Estaba por revisar sus alrededores para ver si encontraba algo que le dijera quien era cuando de pronto una mujer rubia entro de golpe - Ryou! Sobrino, me alegra verte estaba muy preocupada por ti!

.... Ryou? No se supone que mi nombre es Rein? - pregunto el Hikary confundido.

Ehhn.. Perdon, ese es solo un nombre cariñoso que te tengo querido - respondio sonriendo algo nerviosamente, no sabia que hasta el nombre le cambiarian y pensandolo bien.... Desde cuando el chico se veia asi? - que te hicieron Rein? Por que tienes los cabellos asi? O por que tus ojos... O todo lo demas...

No se de que me estas hablando - dijo "Rein" parpadeando.

Ven, mirate en un espejo para que lo notes - ordeno la mujer frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo el chico fue conducido hasta un espejo grade de cuerpo entero por la rubia. El Hikary no entendia por la mujer parecia tan alterada... Bueno tampoco es que recordara como era antes, para el tener esos cabellos blancos alocados hasta mas abajo de la cintura con gruesas mechas negras debia ser normal... O no? Sinceramente no sabia como era que tenia que verse.

Se acerco mas para ver a que se referia la mujer con sus ojos, ademas tenia curiosidad por saber como se veia y al igual con su cabello, no sabia diferenciar si habia cambiado o no... Solo veia unos ojos verdes venenoso con una pequeñas betas carmesi, sus rasgos eran afilados pero aniñados, no parecia tener mas de 15 años - como deberia de verme?

Tus cabellos son blancos si, pero nunca tan... Alborotados y sin esas machas negras, tus ojos son verdes esmeralda y tu piel no es tan palida enfermisa como ahora - respondio la mujer pasando la mano con los mechones para ver si no eran manchas, y no, no lo eran - ... Tus ojos eran de un bonito esmeralda y no tenian esas cosas rojas, tambien te veias mucho mayor...

De verdad? Cuantos años se supone que tengo? - pregunto sin dejar de verse con curiosidad en el espejo.

17 - respondio la mujer suspirando - no parece que seas mayor a 15

Bueno... No creo que importe como me veo, ahora mas importante... Tu que eres mio? Tambien alguien que se supone tengo que obedecer? - a cada segundo que pasaba la desorientacion del Hikary se iba para dar paso a la sospecha, algo aqui no cuadraba y a el no lo utilizarian estupidamente, primero mandaba todo esto a las sombras antes de que jugaran con su cabeza.

No... Soy tu tia, Narcissa Malfoy, ademas de eso tu madre era una gran amiga mia - dijo sonriendole suavenente.

El peliblanco se le quedo mirando un por unos segundos y supo que esto era lo primero que le decian que era verdadero - que es todo esto?

Estamos en la base de los mortifagos cariño, se supone que tengo que reeducarte en magia y las constumbre de aqui - comento levantandose de donde se habia arrodillado a un lado del Hikary - vamos, te llevare a casa conmigo para que comencemos

Tu eres una de ellos? - pregunto en un susurro "Rein", aunque como podia hacer desde que desperto, sabia que la mujer no lo era... Podia sentir a todas las personas en este lugar asqueroso y su Tia era una de las pocas que no se sentia como ellos, ella no tenia esa mancha en su cuerpo que los otros si.

Y como ya sabia la mujer se lo confirmo - no, yo nunca me he puesto la marca

Perfecto, no estas manchada como los demas... Me alegro mucho por ello, todos los demas aqui se sienten asqueroso comenzado por ese supuesto "Señor Mio" - Narcissa se detubo por un momento, de verdad habia escuchado hablar a su timido sobrino asi? Tan... Odioso y malicioso, en estos momentos sospechaba que no solo su aspecto habia cambiado.

Tia, nos vamos de este lugar de una vez? Cada vez lo estoy odiando mas - gruño de pronto "Rein" y Narcissa salio de sus pensamientos para comenzar a caminar... Por un segundo su sobrino se escucho aun mas tenebroso que el mismo Voldemort.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

De nuevo vemos a Malik junto a los otros llegando al Callejon Diagon donde se verian con el resto de los chicos antes de iniciar el nuevo semestre escolar, a duras penas habia logrado convencer a Yugi y Yami con la esperanza de arreglar todo este lio... Bueno principalmente conseguir a Bakura ya que la preocupacion le estaba matando, no habian tenido ningun tipo de noticias del peliblanco y Malik ya temia que el idiota alla hecho una tonteria.

Frente a ellos vieron a Harry y compañia que en lo que les vieron desviaron la mirada con pena - ... Ehh.. Nosotros nos disculpamos por...

Ahorratelo - gruño Marik con fastidio - aun ni siquiera hemos podido encontrar a Bakura despues que se fue furioso ese dia

No era nuestra intencion que eso pasara, no sabiamos que era una trampa - reclamo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Aja si, si no fueras tan - Marik iba a salir con una de las suyas cuando un Yugi enojado intervino.

Nada de eso solucionara nada! Si estamos aqui es porque queremos hacer algo para ayudar, aun somos amigos y estoy seguro que Ryou querria que permanecieramos unidos! - reclamos Yugi rapidamente.

... Bien vamos por nuestras cosas, todos nosotros estamos en el mismo año no? Incluso tu Yugi, si mal no recuerdo el director te adelanto por que ustedes estan tan adelantados como nosotros en magia - dijo Harry intentando sonreir - .... Por cierto, Sirius vendra en un rato y quisiera pedirles que no dijeran nada sobre lo que sucedio en su presencia... Bastante mal se siente con lo que paso como para que se lo recalquen, el era su sobrino de todas maneras

No te preocupes, sabemos que si Ryou se sacrifico fue por que le queria asi que no lo haremos sentir incomodo - respondio Yami serio desde un lugar un poco apartado de los otros, principalmente Yugi que estaba enojado aun con el y estaba buscando hacer meritos para ser perdonado.

Bien... Ahora vamos por - dijo Hermione pero Malik nego con la cabeza confundiendola - porque no?

Grethel viene en camino, le regale un Transladador para que viniera directamente aqui desde su casa y pudiera pasar mas tiempo con su familia - informo el rubio - vamos a esperarla

Todos accedieron y minutos despues llego la chica pareciendo un poco apurada - perdon! Es que mi madre y los chicos estaban melancolicos, bueno y tambien preocupados por mi seguridad con todo lo que estaba pasando por aqui, pero Yugi y Amorop les aseguraron mantenerme segura!

No te preocuoes Grethel, ahora que estamos todos vamos de una vez a... - Malik se detuvo en lo que decia con el ceño fruncido... El no estaba loco, bueno... No en el sentido de ver alucinaciones, pero juraba haber visto a Draco acompañado de... Bakura? Bueno se parecia demasiado al yami, tampoco es que estaba seguro ya que solo le vio por corto tiempo y tenia unas raras mechas negras en sus cabellos, pero juraria que era el y ambos tenian una aptitud bastante sospechosa.

... Chicos adelantence ustedes yo/nosotros - hablaron al unisono Malik y Harry, al instante se miraron con entendimiento mutuo... Ambos habian visto los mismo.

Somos demasiados para poder espiarlo sin que nos descubran - dijo Harry serio.

... Supongo que puedes ir tu, pero nos cuentas lo que vean! - gruño Malik a lo que Harry asintio.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Esto es una total estupidez, si nuestro "Señor" quiere conquistar Hogwarts puede ir el mismo a conquistarle - reclamo "Rein" a su primo con fastidio - todo un plan enorme que ni siquieras quieres llevar a cabo para que demonios primo?

Quiero reinvindicar a mi familia por eso lo hago primo, tu por que eres el nuevo favorito - respondio Draco, el aun no se aconstumbraba a la nueva forma de ser de su anteriormente dulce primo... Bueno tenia sus momentos de dulzura, solo que ahora tenia una mecha aun menos corta que Bakura... Voldemort habia perdido ya bastantes mortifagos por culpa de subestimar a dicho chico.

Soy de la familia y el favorito, asi que esta mas que reinvindicada, no entiendo para que tienes que hacer esta estupida prueba de matar al director - murmuro el peliblanco con hastio.

Draco se detuvo y cruzo sus brazos con fastidio - es necesario y lo sabes, aunque tu deberias dejarte poner la marca de nuestro señor

Yo no me pongo esa asquerosidad por nada del mundo, si tu te dejaste manchar triste por ti - gruño rodando los ojos - le invito a volver a intentarlo, seria muy divertido ver como su alma se quema por un rato otra vez

Vamos mejor a terminar con esto - murmuro Draco soltando un suspiro....

Tu seras el que terminara, ya me aburri y yo me largo - se burlo el Hikary desapareciendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Desde que "Rein" habia llegado con los Mortifagos habia sido entretenido y tambien ocupado para el, primero las lecciones de magia con su primo y sus tios hasta una que otra mision que habia hecho para Voldemort. Aunque lo mas entretenido fue la conversa que tuvo con las sombras los dias siguientes... Junto cono todo que que ha pasado para que llegara este dia

_Flashblack..._

Este es tu hogar Rein, espero que te sientas comodo - dijo Narcissa en cuanto llegaron a la mancion Malfoy

Es bonito, me gusta mas que el otro lugar - comento recoriendo un poco la sala

Me alegro que te gustara, luego te presento a Draco tu primo - Narcissa sonrio mirando como su sobrino parecia un poco mas como el mismo mientras recoria sus alrededores como un niño curioso - quieres comer?

Bueno... Si no es molestia - respondio con una pequeña sonrisa - ... Le ofreceria mi ayuda, pero no se que hacer o como ayudarla

Si quieres puedo enseñarte, no tengo problemas en recibir un asistente/aprendiz - dijo jocosa para guiarlo junto a ella hasta la cocina, entre los dos hicieron una pequeña cena... Incluso ella olvidandose de los elfos que normalmente eran ordenado a hacer todo eso casi como exclavos, pero es que ella misma se estaba divirtiendo con el chico - Draco deberia esta por llegar, ven vamos para que te bañes y te pongas algo mas presentable

Despues de un rato llego el rubio para ver a su... primo? O era Bakura? en medio de la sala vestido como todo un mago y conversando con su madre muy contento - o Draco! Ven aqui, mira tu primo **Rein**, esta con nosotros de nuevo - la mujer remarco el nuevo nombre para que su hijo no metiera la pata como ella.

Oh... Hola, primo... Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotros - saludo Draco haciendo una nota mental para preguntar por el nuevo nombre despues.

Perdon por haber tomado una de tus viejas capas, Tia nunca encontro nada que me quedara - dijo Rein con una mirada de disculpa.

No te preocupes, supogo que despues iremos por ropa propia para ti - Draco se encogio de hombros para notar el olor a dulce en le aire, cosa rara en su casa - .... Se hizo galletas? En serio?

Tenia años que no hacia, creo que desde que cumpliste 12... Pero Rein aqui insistio y las hicimos, quieres algunas? - Narcissa increiblemente sonriente paso una bandeja repleta de galletas a un Shokeado Draco... Ryou le habia lavado la cabeza a su madre o que? Aunque parecia muy feliz...   
Draco tomo una y quedo encantado, pensaria que el Hikary las hizo super dulces considerando su personalidad, pero estaban en su punto y el sabor a naranja que tenian las hacia bastante buenas. Entre conversas y pequeñas risas llego el final del dia, solo que a penas llego el patriarca de la casa todo el semblante del peliblanco cambio - buen dia familia, como.. Rein! Me alegra verte, el Señor Voldemort me dijo que ya estabas a salvo con nosotros, pero no esperaba verte tan bien

Esperabas verme mal? Por que habria de verme mal, creeme me siento mejor que nunca - dijo con una voz algo odiosa, Draco parpadeo estupidamente al notar el cambio de aptitud en su primo... Si habia visto pequeños detalles que le parecieron extraños, pero los dejo estar... Hasta ahora, que se preguntaba que le habia hecho a su primo - a proposito, quien eres tu?

Soy Lucius Malfoy, tu tio y esa no es forma de hablarme jovencito - gruño el hombre un poco enojado.

No te has ganado mi respeto, te has dejado manchar y eso te hace debil - dijo Rein sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Vio como la cara de Lucius se contorciono de ira, para que tomara su varita gritando - Crucio!

Pero antes de que el rayo rojo impactara un pared negra salio de la nada y deteniendo el hechizo - no se que fue eso, y te recomiendo no volver a hacerlo

Rein! No amenaces a mi padre - gruño Draco consiguiendo salir de si impresion.

.... Solo por que tu has sido amable conmigo - murmoro el Hikary levantandose para ir a la habitacion que le habia asignado su Tia, no sabia por que... Pero ese tipo le caia muy mal, e intentar atacarle fue la gota que derramo el vaso

El chico ya en su habitacion suspiro, ahora que estaba solo es que le llegaba la pregunta... Quien era el? Que le gustaba? Que hacia? Tenia amigos? Tendria mas familia? Que estaba haciendo antes de lo que sea que casi lo mata?... Tantas preguntas y ninguna forma de de responderlas....

**Master... Master... Estamos aqui con usted!**

Rein confundido se levanto - quien esta aqui?

**Master, sabemos que no se ha olvidado de nosotras...**

**No hay magia o maldicion que pueda hacer que nos olvide, somos sus sombras Master**

Rein abrio mucho los ojos y sonrio contento - jejeje de ustedes si me recuerdo, podrian decirme que sucede aqui?

**Zork es un demonio asqueroso que debe destruir, pero antes de eso debemos entrenarlo!**

**Debe aprender a manejarnos correctamente...**

**Despues podra acabar con Zork**

.... Yo no soy un seguir de Zork ni del hombre serpiente verdad? Esos dos me mintieron - gruño el Hikary furioso.

**Si Master, el humano con el alma corrupta debe de ser detenido luego de Zork...**

**Usted cuente con nosotras, le ayudaremos en lo que quiera!**

Bien... Muchas gracias por su ayuda - murmuro comenzado a sentirse somnoliento

**Duerma Master, cuidaremos su sueño...**

Pocos dias pasaron luego de eso y el Hikary descubrio que manejar las sombras se le daba muy bien, tan bien que ya se sentia listo para comenzar un plan que estaba por implementar, seria algo largo pero daria sus frutos... Se ganaria su libertad y tranquilidad. Aunque primero tenia que esperar que el padrino de Draco se fuera, le prohibieron salir si estaba el presente.

En cuanto se fue descidio que estuvo listo - Tia, cuando iremos a ver a nuestro Señor?

Desde cuando tu quieres ver a Lord Voldemort? - pregunto Narcissa confundida.

He estado pensandolo bien y... Quiza tengas razon, hay personas que no merecen tener el don de la magia, seguir a Lord Voldemort puede no ser tan malo como pense - y la mirada de Rein fue tan sinsera que no le dio ninguna razon para pensar que estaba mintiendo.

Oh Rein, sabia que algun dia verias las cosas correctamente - dijo la mujer lanzandose a abrazarlo.

_Yo soy el que espero que tu y Draco piensen mejor las cosas que dicen y hacen, no ser un mago "Sangre Pura" no es el fin del mundo ni matara al resto de los magos que si lo son_ \- penso mientras devolvia el abrazo con cariño, las sombras podian ayudarlo en todo... Menos devolverle las memorias que Zork elimino, ellas le dijeron lo que habia hecho en su vida pero devolverle los sentimientos y lo que realmente significaron esas memorias para el no podian regresarlo a como era... Eso nunca volveria otra vez, fueron erradicadas de su alma de forma cruel.

Ara...? - murmuro el Hikary al escuchar un gruñido venir de afuera de la casa, curioso termino de abrir la puerta para ser abordado hasta caer al suelo por... Un felino/Reptil? demasiado grande y cariñosa - ehh... Que eres tu?

La criatura volteo a verlo confundida y cuando se dio cuenta de su mirada de no reconocimiento gimio con tristeza - bueno perdon si no te recuerdo, no es mi culpa - murmuro dandole ligeras rascaditas en la cabeza, Rein vio como el felino le miraba pardeando... Como si no entendiera lo que estaba mirando - si me veo distinto no es mi culpa tampoco, solo... Regrese de esta forma y esa es la unica cosa que se niña

Rein, que es esa...? - Draco por un lado iba a acercarse una brije furiosa gruño colocandose protectoramente sobre el Hikary - .... Solo has que no intente comerme, bastante malas experiencias tengo ya con criaturas magicas grandes Rein

No se quien seas o lo que seas cariño, pero el es mi primo y no puedes comerlo - dijo Rein divertido mientras se levantaba abrazando a la enorme criatura por el cuello para que no escapara - ... _Que es ella? Parace que vino por mi..._ \- le pregunto a sus sombras mientras observaba con curiosidad a la criatura.

**Es una brije Master, su brije para ser mas especificos...**

**Son criaturas venidas del mundo espiritual para salvaguardar el espiriud de su Maestro, usted la trajo hace un tiempo...**

**Su nombre es Ria, Master**

_Gracias _\- de pronto Rein sintio como la brije comenzo a intentar halarle hacia fuera - quieres que vaya contigo? - en cuanto vio a la criatura asentir freneticamente, nego con la cabeza con un poco de desepcion... Quiza con ella podria recuperar un poco quien era, pero lastimosamente lo dejaria para despues - no puedo ir contigo pequeña, tengo cosas que hacer por aqui

Ria se sento mirando implorante a Rein, de verdad que queria llevarlo con su Yami. Pero este nego con la cabeza de nuevo de forma segura - no se a donde quieres llevarme pero no puedo ir ahora, puedes quedarte conmigo o regresar donde sea que quieras.... Si regresas tienes terminantemente prohibido decir algo de aqui, y si te quedas seras una buena niña, fui claro? - bien quiza habia sido un poco mas duro de lo que queria pero es que no queria que su planeacion se arruinara, aunque no quitaba el pequeño remordimiento que quedo cuando las orejas de la brije bajaron con tristeza. 

No fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal Ria, es solo que tengo cosas que hacer, despues de que termine soy todo tuyo vale? - el Hikary sonrio cuando vio a la criatura asentir vigorosamente para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo de forma mimosa - ven te dejare en mi habitacion mientras voy con Lord Voldy - otra vez Ria tuvo que parpadear tontamente, eso es escucho casi como si fuera Bakura y no su Ryou - vas a venir pequeña?

Te quedaras con la criatura? - pregunto Draco a lo que el Hikary asintio deteniendose a medio camino para mirarlo - a Padre no le gustan los animales...

Que bien que no le estoy preguntando, si quiere le invito a sacarla - dijo Rein mieando divertido al rubio para retomar su camino - ella es mia y se quedara conmigo, no me importa lo que Lucius diga... Aunque no importa, no puede hacer nada desde donde esta - bien... Rein sabia que fue un poco cruel con eso, Draco ain seguia un poco dolido por la reciente situacion de su Padre.

Lucius es cierto habia escapado del Ministerio cuando atacaron a Harry y su grupo junto a Bellatrix, pero no pudo negar su presencia en el ministerio esa vez y tampoco pudo tirar otra vez la carta de "Fui controlado con la Maldicion Imperius". El nuevo ministro no se comio ese cuento y para desgracia de Draco ahora el hombre estaba recluido en Azcaban actualmente.... Lo que tenia peor a Draco fue la creciente perdida de influcia dentro del circulo se los mortifagos e incluso fuera de ellos, si bien a Rein no le caia muy bien Lucius, no veia que fuera para tanto el tratamiento que recibia la familia de este solo por haber fallado a una mision que estaba perdida desde el principio... Otra de las razones por las que Voldemort tenia que caer, no era justo lo que le hacia a los Malfoy.

Bien... Ese es tu problema - murmuro el rubio suspirando cabizbajo, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho su primo siempre se salia con la suya.

..... Perdon primo, no quise hacerte sentir mal... Sabe que si las cosas se ponen muy mal para ustedes no los dejare morir, sacare a Lucius de donde esta y los escondere hasta que todo pase - le tranquilizo Rein sonriendo un poco antes de terminar de irse.

No duraron mucho mas en la Mancion Malfoy, en poco tiempo habian llegado al escondite de los mortifagos y Rein nego con la cabeza cuando vio a Draco cuadrarse de forma amenazante... Su primo no necesitaba esas mascaras y aun asi las ponia para ser importante, eso ciertamente le sentaba muy mal al Hikary. El peli blanco estaba decidido a acabar con eso pronto, su familia no necesitaban toda esta parafernalia para ser feliz. Aunque no pudo seguir pensado en eso, ya era hora de actuar - primo, voy a hacer una cosa, podrias esperarme?

Bueno, yo hablare un poco mientras tanto - accedio Draco y Rein vio divertido como fue con su politiqueria con los demas mortofagos.

Aunque el mismo se cuadro para hacer algo parecido y camino hasta donde estaba el hombre serpiente sin miedo ni pausa, entro mirando al hombre solo sentado como siempre en su lugar - ... Bien, mira lo que vino a mi... A que se debe esta visita inesperada?

Buen dia Lord Voldemort - el hombre serpiente levanto una ceja sorprendido cuando escucho como el peliblanco le llamaba con respeto - me he dado cuenta de algo y queria...

Primero dime a que se debe el respeto repentino - gruño Voldemort suspicaz, anteriormente aunque el niño no recordaba nada seguia sin querer seguirlo mucho.

Los Malfoy han hablado mucho conmigo y me di cuenta de que tenian razon en una cosa, no todos deberian tener la capacidad para hacer magia - respondio Rein sin miedo mirandole a los ojos, sabia que su mente estaba siendo leida y no iba a negarselo... Que se convenciera de lo que decia, por que no era mentira... Gente como el mismo Voldemort no deberia tener magia.

Me alegra que hayas entrado en razon, nosotros los sangre pura deberiamos estar unidos contra la escoria - gruño el hombre de mal humor, y Rein supo que como esperaba Voldemort habia interpretado como queria lo que dijo - que tenias que decirme?

Cuando yo desperte conoci primero a un espectro llamado Zork, me dijo que le obedeciera pero aun asi pienso que quiere traicionarle - informo con seriedad - me ha insinuado que deberia ayudarlo a gobernar todo, que deberia destruirlo y quedarme con toda lo que es suyo..

Voldemort solto un pequeño gruñido de insatisfaccion - sabia que no debia confiar en el, rara vez se puede confiar en los espiritus...

Es cierto, el es maldad pura Lord... Pero se de una forma para que no le moleste jamas - comento con media sonrisa que el otro imito rapidamente.

Que propones chico? - cada vez mas mejoraba la situacion a vista de Voldemort, tal parece que se habia ganado la lealtad del chico y para mejorar la situacion se quitaria al demonio molesto de encima.

Necesito que me protejan y den magia cuando la necesite, yo mismo me encargare del espectro, solo eso y ya - respondio.

Y como me aseguro de que de hecho acabaras con el demonio y no solo me etas engañando? - volvio a prguntar no muy seguro de todo ahora.

Puedo sellarlo en otro lugar antes de destruirlo, asi se asegura de que sera destruido de una vez por todas y ya no sera un problema - contesto con simpleza.

Bien, llamare a Bellatrix para que te ayude y salgamos de esto de una vez, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para preocuparme por un espectro - gruño Voldemort a lo que Rein asintio.

Habian pasado unas horas para Draco y comenzo a preocuparse de que su primo no haya regresado con el otra vez, pero cuando fue llamado a que viera al Señor Tenebroso toda la preocupacion por su primo se fue al caño para ser sustituida por la seguridad propia. Asustado pero sin darlo a conocer ingreso la sala - buen dia Lord Voldemort, en que le puedo servir?

Tengo una mision que espero cumplas sin errores comol inutil de tu padre - Draco hizo una pequeñ mueca de incomodidad ante lo dicho - en escencia es que dejes pasar a mis hombre en Hogwarts y mates a Dumbledore

Ahh!!? - bien Draco no queria, pero no pudo evitar la expresion de sorpresa, en medio de eso giro sin querer la mirada uly hay fue que noto a Bellatrix en la habitacion con Rein medianamente acostado contra ella - que le paso a Rein? Por que esta... Asi?

Esta en una mision, no te preocupes por el - gruño el hombre serpiente fastidiado por el cambio de tema - Bella como esta el mocoso!?

Bien, de vez en cuando siento como toma un poco de mi magia, pero no se siente en mal estado ni nada - respondio mientras continuaba con lo que hacia... Tejer los blancos cabellos mientras sonreia de esa forma tan peculiar suya, Rein no se movia mucho... El estaba en su habitacion del alma en un juego de sombras muy importante con Zork.

Ahira continuando con tu mision... - Draco relamente tenia medio oido escuchando lo que le dician y respondia por inercia, estaba mas pendiente de su primo que no se movia.

Mientras tanto el Hikary estaba por terminar el juego, era muy sencillo... Solo un juego de equilibrio, ambos Zork y el tenia una cuerda mas o menos ancha por la que tendrian que pasar... Caer al precipio obscuro significaba perder automaticamente y no llegar antes que el otro tambien, tambien como en toso juego de sombras habia una ligera dificultad. Las maldades o injusticias que habias cometido en tu vida repercutia en tu camino, brizas fuertes e incluso temblores en la tierra que sacudian la cuerda estaban a la orden para hacerte caer sin piedad segun tus acciones y corazon.

Tienes problemas Señor? - pregunto burlon el Hikary mientras caminaba de forma delicada y gracil por su cuerda, su camino estaba perfectamente quieto y sin una sola perturbacion... El nunca jamas le habia hecho daño a nadie, mas bien era a el que siempre dañaban.

Contrario al otro lado donde si se habia mantenido en pie era por pura suerte, vientos, temblores y sacudones le dificultaban su camino sin pausa - eres un asqueroso traidor! - Zork habia sido obligado a tomar una forma himana para este juego, de con rasgos afilados y rugosos con cabellos negros opacos y ojos negros.

Yo no traicione a nadie, tu y Voldemort me quitaron todo lo que era, es justo que yo te destruya - gruño el Hikary furioso.

Zork sabia que iba a perder, esperaba hacer caer al niño hacia un largo rato... Pero tarde descubrio que al borrar todo lo que era tambien borro esa parte insegura y autodespreciativa en el que habia creado gracias a las vivencias de su vida, en escencia yami y hikary eran dos partes de una misma alma... Asi que ahora se daba cuenta que Ryou y el ladron no tenian mucho de diferencia, nada mas que el Hikary era mas amable con quienes se lo merecian y terriblemente feroz cuando lo buscaban.

Sin esas restricciones emocionales y psicologicas que el Hikary se habia autoimpuesto salio a relucicie aquello que realmente era, una persona justa y fuerte... Que le estaba pateando el tracero totalmente. No debio dejarse tentar por la recompensa, el Hikary habia apostado su propio libre albedrio en este juego, si perdia antes Zork basicamente seria un titere en sus manos, al escuchar eso ni siquiera presto atencion a las reglas... Solo accedio y ahora estaba perdiendo - que me quitaras si pierdo mocoso!?

Te sellare en un objeto, despues desidire que hago contigo, pero no te quiero mas manchando mi alma... Se que ahora me veo asi por culpa tuya, nunca permitieron que mi alma estuviera en optimas condiciones para hacerme un cuerpo y este fue el resultado! Ese hechizo toma el estado enl que estas y lo hace fisico, por eso el hombre serpiente parece justamente eso, una serpiente - reclamo el peliblanco sumamente enojado - yo solo soy ahora una luz manchada! Tu presencia en mi ser esta manchando mi alma, pero hasta hoy llegas!

Zork gruño, fue un idiota absoluto... Tantos años de planeacion y trabajo para nada - bien... Tu ganas, vamos a ver si tu yami te ama ahora que no eres su inocente y dulce Hikary! - grito furioso para el mismo arrojarse al vacio... Para que seguirlo intentando? Sus propias acciones no lo dejarian ir al final del camino y lo sabia.

.... No se quien es mi yami por tu culpa para comenzar - reclamo el peliblanco mientras las sombras se recogian declarandolo ganador.

Fuera las sonbras comenzaron a rodear al Hikary para interez de los que estaban en la habitacion, la sortija brillo cuando estaba ayudando a su maestro a purgar su alma del cancer que le estaba comien. Las sombras comenzaron a encerrarse dentro de un pequeño fraco de piedra con vaeias runas labradas y cuando rodas habian entrado la tapa se cerro, sellando en su interior lo que quedaba del alma del espectro - ya esta listo?

Si señor, Zork ya no sera un problema para nadie - respondio Rein abriendo los ojos con cansancio, ese juego habia tomado mas energia de la que pensaba.

Excelente, ya tu y Draco pueden irse, el ya tiene instrucciones - ordeno Voldemort, no necesitaba ver el frasco en manos del Hikary... La presencia ominiosa ser encerra que se sintio fue suficiente prueba.Despues de eso unas pocas misiones exitosas fue suficiente para ponerlo en el favor de Voldemort, era incluso divertido como si eras lo auficientemente inteligente podrias engañar a cualquiera. 

_Fin flashblack_

Hasta que por supiesto llego la mision de Draco en la que Rein no estaba para nada de acuerdo, pero el rubio es bastante terco cuando quiere asi que... Le acompaño simplemente, pero habia sentido de pronto como lo seguian y por eso se fue, ademas tenia muchas cosas que hacer, a veces, en momentos como este era que deseaba recordar en quienes confiaba para al menos desahogarse un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya ssaben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Rein estaba espiando Hogwarts como le habia ordenado Voldemort que hiciera, mirada a su primo Draco pasar por sus clases con inmenso aburrimiento al igual como tambien vigilaba a aquel trio que parecia convencido que su primo estaba haciendo cosas malas... Bueno a quien queria engañar? Su primo si etaba haciendo cosas malas, pero no era deseara de verdad si no porque queria ganar el estatus que habia perdido.

Aunque esta mision de vigilar Hogwarts le estaba frustrando, realmente queria salir de este lugar y adelantar con sus planes... Pero solo como estaba era muy dificil de hacerlo - _que deberia hacer ahora? Estoy estancado..._

**Podria buscar los Horrocruz del hombre serpiente, podria acabar con esto de una vez por todas...**

**No es buena idea, existe una profecia por algo, esa es la mejor forma para vencerlo...**

**Cierto! Cuando hay una profecia de por medio no importa lo que se haga, el destino arregla las cosas para que suceda como se predijo...**

_Lo se, Voldemort morira en una lucha contra Harry Potter - _penso suspirando, justamente estaba espiando el gran comedor y podia ver a dicho trio dorado junto a otros muchachos de... Slytherin? Hasta donde habia escuchado esas casas no congeniaban, que hacian juntos?

**Esos de alli son los otros magos de las sombras y una bruja natural, todos son amigos de usted Master...**

**Podria ir a saludarlos si quiere!**

**O no deberia, sus planes se verian comprometidos de que se descubra que tiene contacto con ellos...**

_De verdad eran mis amigos? _\- les pregunto un poco ilucionado, queria a sus Tios y primo pero... A veces no eran las personas mas confiables.

**Algunos mas que otros pero si, son sus compañeros Master...**

**Su yami deberia estar con ellos pero esta haciendo tonterias**

_Que clase de tonterias?_ \- pregunto el Hikary frunciendo el ceño.

**Intentando cazar a Voldemort y todos sus seguidores para matarlos**

**Tambien buscando los Horrocruz, pero sin la sortija que tiene usted es un caso perdido**

_Si se une al grupo de Harry cuando vayan a cazarlos no sera tan malo, quisa apure la busqueda para no tener que estar mas tiempo del necesario con los mortifagos _\- penso comenzado a ajustar alguna cosas en sus planes...

**Master! Hemos estado planeando algo, como sabemos que esta solo y asi se le complica la situacion recuperamos esto para usted!**

Rein confundido miro en su mano, las sombras le habian puesto un mazo de cartas... Cartas Duel Monster para ser mas especificos - _era mi baraja?_

**Si! Tuvimos que pelear contra el limbo donde estaban atrapadas pero se las trajimos, son sus monstruos**

**Vamos invoque uno!**

El Hikary sonrio comenzando a barajar las cartas para despues sacar una, la giro y vio una mujer angel/demonio con un corazon agarrado en su pecho - _Change of Hearts?_

**Esa era ssu carta favorita! Invoquela vamos, ya le enseñamos como hacerlo**

Asintiendo tomo la tarjeta mas firmemente y comenzo a inundarla con su magia, en un revoltijo de negro y morado aparecio la mujer que al verlo lo encerro en sus brazo ahogandolo - **Master!! Bakura nos dijo que habias muerto, no quise creerle!! Oh Master, el esta destruido, deberias verlo... Se pondra tan feliz cuando sepa que no estas**

No le diras nada a nadie sobre mi hasta que yo no diga! - gruño al instante alterado, la rubia se le quedo mirando entre sorprendida y dolida... Su Master Ryou nunca le habia gritado asi, y ahora que le veia parecia...

**Quien te corrimpio y mancho de esta forma Master, quien se atrevio a opacar una luz? **\- pregunto enojada tomando el rostro del Hikary en sus manos para observarlo con tristeza - **digame y llamenos a todos, ya vera lo que le espera!**

Porfavor Hearts no... No digas nada hasta que yo no te lo pida si? Porfavor, yo no... No recuerdo nada de nada, las sombras me han dicho algunas partes de mi vida anterior pero sin recordar lo que se sintio solo puedo hacerme una idea... No es lo mismo evocar un recuerdo tuyo que viviste y sentiste, a que te cuente una historia para ver si te produce algo - la voz del Hikary se fue opacando con algo parecido al dolor - Zork elimino todos los recuerdos de raiz, todo lo que era yo lo elimino... Tampoco me dejo formar de nuevo la conexion con mi yami, el debio despertarme para para que se reformara pero Zork fue el que me derperto a la fuerza... Supongo que pensaba que alguien sin personalidad o recuerdos seria mas facil de usar, pero yo cree una a partir de lo que vi y tuve alrededor en todo este tiempo... No es bonito mi entorno ahora mismo Hearts, y ya no soy tan dulce como antes me han dicho...

**Ohh Master** \- y por la voz de la mujer Rein sabia que de poder llorar lo abria hecho - **yo... Hare lo que usted me pida pero despues que lo que sea que este haciendo termine debe ir con Master Bakura, estoy ssegura de que si alguien podria ayudarlo es el!**

_Si es que me quiere, Zork podeia tener razon... Mi yami podria no quererme asi manchado como estoy_ \- penso un poco deprimido pero rapidamente nego con la cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos, ahora no tenia tiempo para ello.

**Ahora que tiene a alquien que vigile Hogwarts debe hacer un viaje Master**

_Ara? Un viaje a donde? _\- pregunto Rein en su mente.

**Tenemos conocimiento se ciertos compañeros que podrian serle utiles en un futuro, solo hay que ir a buscarlos**

Umm... Vamos por Ria entonces y comencemos con eso, quiero terminae este dichoso viaje antes de que Draco tenga que llevar a cabo su mision - murnuro el peliblanco invocando otros varios monstruos mas... Despues de una escena parecida a la que tuvo con Change of Hearts fue que finalmente pudo irse de la escuela dejandola bien vigilada.

* * *

_Despues..._

Ria cariño, estas lista para salir? - pregunto el Hikary a su brije que estaba acurrucada de forma mimosa contra su costado, desde que habia llegado fue abordado por la criatura y revisado como si viniera de una guerra... Bueno no es que fuera mentira - las sombras quieren que haga algo y creo que seras de ayuda - La brije asintio, realmente fue tonto preguntarle... La criatura habia decidido que con la suerte que tenia el chico no iba a despegarse de su costado nunca!

Vamos entonces - dijo Rein levantandose de donde estaba y estirandose, de una repisa en su habitacion con los Malfoy tomo un bonito collar que ato al cuelli de la brije, tenia varias runas que las sombras le habia enseñado de los libros de su madre para que la brije no se perdiera en su viaje por las sombras. Dudaba que lo hiciera, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar despues - cual es el primer lugar? Se que son varios destinos por la forma en que lo dijeron

**E** **l p** **rimer destino esta aqui en Inglaterra, es un bosque encantado con una historia de terror...**

**Alli encontraras a la primera criatura que te ayudara, ten en cuenta que esto tambien es una prueba que nosotras te imponemos..**

**Si logras dominar a todas las criatura, podras dominarnos a nosotros realmente...**

**Te ayudamos Hikary pero debes demostrarnos que eres un digno Maestro para nosotras...**

_Me esperaba algo asi realmente _\- penso Rein soltando un pesado suspiro, despues de que se habia preparado para este viaje que estaba seguro seria una pequeña odicea, la sombras comenzaron a rodearlo y cubrirlo hasta que el y su brije habia desaparecido.

**Aqui estamos! Contaras nada mas con lo que tienes encima y nosotras, cuando termines y tengas a la criatura vendremos por ti...**

Fue lo ultimo que escucho Rein antes de quedar mirando sus alrededores, era un bosque y las sombras realmente no mintieron con lo de apariencia terrorifica. Una ligera rascadita entre las orejas de Ria y ambos se pusieron en marcha para encontrar a la primera criatura - _bien... Que criatura increiblemente peligrosa puede vivir en un bosque oscuro y humedo como este? umm... Esto tomara mas tiempo que el planeado _\- penso suspirando.

Ria, quiero que este alerta, si la sombras tienen a esta criatura como prueba significa que no es una dulce paloma - susurro a su fiel compañera que gruño de acuerdo, ella estaba alerta y escuchando atentamente su entorno.

Ambos caminaron y caminaron, haciendo que Rein se canse realmente bastante y ni diga de la frustracion que sentia - este bosque es enorme! Me frustra todo esto, podrian pasar años hasta que encuentre yo no se que cosa que las sombras quieren!

Ria se acurruco contra su cuerpo para consolarle y le empujo para que se sentara a descanzar, el Hikary suspiro accediendo... No seria muy util si estaba super cansado y la cosa lo mataba estupidamente, se acosto en el musgo del bosque mientras Ria acunaba su cuerpo y una de sus alas arropaba al chico para mantenerlo en calor, cosa que Rein agradecio... El bosque estaba mortamente helado!

El peliblanco no se dio cuenta de cuando, pero callo rendido producto de las caricias y ronroneos de la brije felina. Ria parecio sonreir contenta en cuanto vio la respiracion armoniosa de su compañero y se quedo en guardia pero sin moverse de su lugar, les despertaria despues.

Ambos pasaron uno pocos dias buscando, la brije cazaba algunas presas para que ambos comieran y habia suficiente agua para los dos gracias a la humedad del bosque.... Rein ya estaba algo molesto, en este estupido bosque no habia encontrado una sola criatura magica. Si las sombras le mandaron a esta tonteria solo para joderlo les demostraria quien era un maestro digno!

Perdido en sus refunfuños y gruños estaba hasta que Ria llamo su atencion con un pequeño siseo, Rein miro a donde señalaba notando - .... De verdad? Una piel de serpiente enorme?... Si es un Basilisco estoy en problemas y no creo que sea una runespoor dada la falta de otras cabezas en la piel, no me se ningun hechizo para proteger mi vista... Tendre que improvisar

Ria, necesito que me busques tinta en algun pueblo cerca mientra yo reviso entre las cosas de mi madre algun hechizo o runa protectora - ordeno sentandose y mirando la la brije asentir para emprender el vuelo - ... Bien solo tengo que tener cuidado con el veneno y su mirada, nada complicado verdad? Vamos a ver si es verdad aquel dicho "No hay criatura malvada sino gente de mente cerrada"

Solo tomo unas horas para que Ria volviera y Rein terminara con su trabajo, para que volvieron a su busqueda. En cuanto encontraron la piel no duraron mucho mas caminando cuando comenzaron a sentirse observados, el pelaje y escamas de Ria se levanto en abvertencia y comenzo a sisear para demostrar que lo que sea que los viera ni se acercara a ellos.

_"Pero mira los que tenemos aqui, dos bocadillos" _\- murmuro una voz masculina y siseante.

_"Puedo hacerme unos zapatos de piel de Basilisco tambien" _\- gruño Ria enoajdo por la flagrante amenaza.

_"Un parcel, que interesante... Tenia un tiempo sin ver uno como tu niño, aunque no cres que estas un poco lejos de casa?"_ \- ni Rein o Ria lo habia visto aun, pero ambos sabian que era enorme y reptaba detras de los arboles a su alrededor encerandolos.

_"No estoy perdido, vine a buscarte" _\- dijo el Hikary teniendo especial cuidado y atencion en su entorno.

_"A mi? A que se debe eso? Y como te enteraste de mi presencia aqui? No muchos magos saben de mi existencia" _\- le escucho murmurar aun mas cerca.

_"Tengo mis fuentes, por ahora solo necesito que me..." _\- antes de que pudiera terminar el basilisco se arrojo frente a el, rapidamente el Hikary levanto una pared de sombras para protegerse mientras Ria aprovechaba el choque de la serpiente para saltarle al cuello. El Hikary pudo ver que era un basilisco bastante grande, aunque extrañamente blanco... Que los basiliscos no eran negros? Y tenia unas graciosas plumas en la cabeza.

Rein no se quedo atras, en sus manos formo dos zarcillos de sombras que arrojo contra el basilisco anclandolo al suelo por unos segundo - _"Me has mirando directamente, por que no te mueres?"_

_"Las sombras y encantos me protegen de tu mirada" _\- respondio saltando del camino de un coletazo, el Hikary usaba las sombras para atacar y su magia normal para optimisar su cuerpo... Asi podia correr, saltar y resistir mas de lo normal, fue un momento movido donde el Hikary con su compañera brije se defendian como podian de la enorme criatura.

Ria un poco maltratada se paro frente a la serpiente siseando furiosa, esta intento morderla pero la brije fue mas rapida y salto del camino consiguendo arrañarle profundamente con sus garras la nariz. Mientras Ria entretuvo a la serpiente, Rein se mantuvo cantado bajo en Egipcio Antiguo y cuando la serpiente se levanto para atacar luego de limpiarse la herida en la nariz enormes tentaculos de sombras se levantaron del suelo amarrando con dureza al basilisco que siseo y se sacudio intentando ser libre.

Rein subio la intensidad de su canto y la magia bailo a su alrededor, Ria se paro protectoramente a su lado alerta por si la serpiente se liberaba.. Pero no paso, al poco tiempo el Basilisco se canso de luchar y dijo con voz agotada - "_Bien niño, tu ganas... Te hago mi maestro, te lo ganaste justamente..."_

_"Perdon si te hice daño, pero tu atacaste primero y no podia dejar que me lastimaras" _\- hablo Rein con voz igual de agotada - _"No quiero ataques a traicion o no te dejare vivir para contarlo"_

_"No te preocupes, juro por mi honor que te seguire, te lo ganaste" _\- murmuro el Basilisco sintiendo como los amarres se aflojaban.

_"Bien, Mi nombre es Rein, Tu tienes un nombre?" _\- pregunto sonriendo mientras se acercaba despues de mimar un poco a Ria por su buen trabajo.

_"Mi nombre Kyren, Maestro" _\- respondio con tranquilidad.

_"Te molesta si te hago mas pequeño con un hechizo? Transportar algo tan grande por las sombras es dificil y me cansara mucho" _\- pregunto Rein pregunto con respeto - _"Tambien mis sombras cubriran tus ojos para que no lastimes a nadie que no ordene"_

_"No te preocupes, has lo que creas correcto, eres mi Maestro" _\- contesto estirandose para permitir que el hechizo funcionara.

Segundos despues Rein tenia acurrucado sobre su cuerpo al Basilisco del tamaño de una boa grande - bien sombras.. Ya perdi varios dias aqui, asi que continuemos!

**Bien hecho master, sabia que usted podria cumplir el objetivo!**

**Vamos a la siguiente tarea...**

No habian terminado de hablar cuando enviaron al Hikary a su nuevo destino, este siendo un poco mas arido y seco que el anterior - donde estamos?

**En una de las reservas prohibidas por el ministerio de magia del lugar ubicada en Grecia, este es el hogar de tu proxima criatura... Suerte**

Bueno, al menos esta vez somos tres y no solo nosotros Ria - murmuro Rein, la brije asintio deacuerdo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue descanzar, los tres miembros del grupo estaban agotados y luchar posiblemente con una bestia viciosa asi como estaban no era la mejor idea. De nuevo pasaron unos dias paseando mientras compartian y se conocian, claro seguian buscando a la criatura dado que Rein tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar en una caza de algo que que ni sabia que era - _bien... Criaturas magicas importantes en Grecia... Debi haber leido un poco mas sobre las criaturas del mundo!_

Otros dias pasaron sin mucho exito todavia, ya era la hora de comer y Ria habia ido a cazar, pero Rein se preocupo cuando paso casi una hora y no regreso - Ven conmigo Kyren, vamos por nuestra compañera

No duraron mucho buscando cuando dde pronto escucharon a la brije gruñir y chillar furiosa a lo lejos, el Hikary preocupado corrio hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban los siseos y le vio luchando contra... - o genial, las sombras quieren que me vea como el propio mago oscuro no? Primero un basilisco y ahora una quimera... Que demonios seguira? Una manticora? - gruño Rein para si mismo -_ "bueno Kyren, vamos a ver como trabajamos en equipo los tres"_

_"Sera un placer"_ \- respondio la serpiente saltando y el proceso tomando su verdadero tamaño, y fue justo a tiempo, la serpiente de un coletazo lanzo a la criatura lejos de la magullada brije que se levanto un poco dolorida.

Estas bien Ria? - pregunto Rein colocandose al instante a un lado de ella para revisarla - sera mejor si no atacas mucho cariño, no quiero que te hagan mas daño

Pero la terca criatura nego con la cabeza para ponerse en guardia, Rein miro que la quimera se levantaba poco a poco aturdida para colocarse en guardia. Como tipica quimera tenia tres partes, leon, dragon y macho cabrio. Aunque la parte dominante parecia ser la Dragon, ya que normalmente tenian solamente la cola del animal o una cola de serpiente... Pero esta tenia las patas de cabra y parte con escamas en el tracero junto a una segunda cola en forma de latigo de dragon, tambien le salia una segunda cabeza de dragon ademas de la que ya tenia de leon, Rein podia detallar como algunas escamas brillaban entre el pelaje de sus demas partes y las imponentes alas cobrizas que portaba.

Pero el peliblanco no pudo pensar mas cuando miro la cabeza de Dragon prepararse y si bien el no era de maldecir este era un momento donde hasta el gruñia - ..... Mierda - exclamo al ver el potente fuego venir hacia ellos, canto lo mas rapido que pudo un antiguo hechizo egipcio para levantar una gruesa pared de sombras alrededor de el y sus compañeros.

Ria, quiero que lo entretengas, pero cuidado con las garras de leon, no te quiero mas herida de lo que ya estas cariño - susurro a la brije desde atras de la pared - "_Kyren quiero que intentes atraparlo, pero no lo dejes herirte, yo me encargare de cerrar la boca de dragon para no tener que preocuparnos mas por el fuego"_

Terminaron de hablar justo a tiempo por que la quimera se habia dado cuenta de que el fuego no estaba funcionando y les rodeaba buscando una debilidad que explotar, Ria no espero mas para saltar a su cuello mientras Kyren rodeaba la pelea esperando su momento. Rein se mantuvo atento, haciendo paneles cada vez que veia colmillos o garras demasiado cerca de sus criaturas y formando en su mano una bola oscura esperando para arrojarla, de pronto vio como su basilisco se enrrosco alrededor de la criatura manteniendola quieta y salto arrojando la bola contra la cabeza de Dragon, la bola se alojo alrededor de la boca cerrandola por ahora. 

Eso al parecer no le gusto tanto a la criatura porque se sacudio freneticamente mientras gruñia, el basilisco no pudo sostenerlo mas y se libero alejandose al instante. Rein se coloco frente a la criatura mirandola serio y en cuanto esta volvio a saltar formo varios tentanculos de sombras del suelo que golpearon e intentando sostener a la quimera, pero esta era mas fuerte y se liberaba. Duraron asi un tiempo y ambos estaban bastante agotados, tanto asi que la quimera cometio un error y fue apricionado con fuerza contra el suelo sin posibilidad de escapar.

Oye tranquilo, no busco hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar contigo - murmuro el Hikary para tranquilizarla mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la criatura.

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de leon mirandola fijamente, poco a poco la criatura se tranquilizo y le miro de regreso - voy a soltarte, no quiero ataques a traicion porfavor - pidio mientras soltaba las sombras poco a poco, solo con que no contaba que esta le saltaria encima aprisionandolo al suelo y le mordiera entre el cuello y el hombro con un poco de fuerza.

Ria y Kyren se asustaron al instante e intentaron saltar sobre la criatura para liberar a su compañero, pero la quimera les gruño encima del Hikary inconciente para que no se acercaran y no quisieron hacerlo para no lastimarlo mas en una posible lucha. La quimera les obligo a echarse en el lugar con un pequeño gruñido y ella misma se acosto manteniendo al Hikary aun inconciente acostado contra su cuerpo, claro Ria y Kyren aun estaban tensas y preparadas para saltar al menor daño que la quimera le volviera a causar al Hikary.

Pero no hubo mas daño, la criatura solo se acurruco contra el Hikary tambien con la vista fija en ellos. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Rein hizo los primeros movimientos para despertarse sintiendo un pelaje extraño contra su cara y algo cobijandolo - Ria... Creciste o que? - pregunto pensando que era su brije pero sintiendola mucho mas grande de lo normal.   
_"Abre los ojos y fijate bien niño" _\- gruño de pronto una voz femenina y raposa muy cerca de el, Rein abrio los ojos al instante asustado para ver una cabeza de leon frente suyo.

.... _"Ara? Que... Tu puedes hablar?" _\- pregunto el Hikary sin notar como su voz habia cambiado a unos suaves silbidos y gruñidos.

_"Si puedo hablar, pero al igual que las serpientes tienen su propio lenguaje magico "El Parcel", los dragones tambien tienen un lenguaje magico especial.... Cuando te mordi te di el poder de hablar conmigo, dijiste que querias hacerlo y te vi digno para dicho poder_" - respondio sereno

_"Ohh..!! No sabia que los dragones tenian su propio lenguaje"_ \- comento estirandose.

_"Pocos saben de el ya que a diferencia del Parcel los humanos no pueden nacer con este lenguaje y las quimeras somos las unicas capaces de pasar el lenguaje"_ \- dijo mirandole - _"Y nunca lo hacemos, nosotros solo hablamos con quien valga la pena... Ahora, que era lo querias hablar conmigo?"_

_"Aww... Solo queria preguntarte si querias ser uno de mis compañeros junto a Kyren y Ria, voy a estar en mucho problemas proximamente y necesito toda la ayuda posible"_ \- explico Rein sin levantarse de su lugar acurrucado junto a la criatura... Estaba realmente comodo.

La quimera parecio pensarlo un poco hasta que respondio - _"Mientras tenga comida soy uno de tus compañeros, pero no eres mi dueño ni nada por el estilo, seremos iguales y podre hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no este contra tus objetivos por supuesto... Tu solo pregunta que quieres que haga y vere si se puede al igual que lo hare yo"_

_"Vale! Me gustan tus condiciones" _\- respondio levantandose, queria seguir acostado pero aun tenia cosas que hacer y poco tiempo - vamos entonces sombras! Terminemos con esto...

**Claro Master, solo falta una mision y abra terminado!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Las sombras les habian transportado a todos a un bosque muy parecido a donde se habia encontrado con Kyren, ellas les habia dejado y por primera vez dio al menos una pista de lo que buscaban... Una manada de criaturas y otra solitaria que traia la muerte, no era muy clara la pista pero al menos tenian como comenzar.

Bien chicos... Alguna idea? Criaturas de manada y una que puede ser un presagio de muerte - pregun Rein mientras caminanban por el bosque.

_"Ni idea, yo toda mi larga vida la he vivido en el lugar donde me encontraste y alli no entran mucho humanos asi como tampoco criaturas que sean mas debiles que nosotras las quimeras"_ \- respondio Exomy, la quimera que se habia presentado unos segundos atras.

_"Yo he escuchado de un cuento sobre los Grim, enormes perros negros que se dice segun los humanos presagian la muerte de quien sea que se les aparezca" _\- comento el Basilisco acurrucado sobre la quimera - _"Pero hay muchas criaturas magicas que llegan a vivir en manada asi que no sabria cual de tantas podria ser"_

Oh bueno, al menos podemos comenzar por el Grim... - murmuro Rein resignado a perder mas dias de busqueda, aunque no inutil, le agradaba esto de estar rodeado de criatura - _"Oye Exomy.. Tu has tenido crias?"_

_"No, nunca he encontrado un compañero digno de mi" _\- respondio con la tipicada tranquilidad que el Hikary habia notado que poseia.

Luego se giro a la serpiente - "_Oh... Bueno, y tu Kyren?"_

_"Tampoco, no hay muchas hembras de mi especie, nunca he conocido a otro Basilisco a decir verdad" _\- contesto y Rein se entritecio por ello.

_".... Aww... Me siento mal por ustedes, yo tambien me siento solo a veces... Un ser muy malo borro mi memoria y todo lo que tenia, las sombras me han mostrado un poco de lo que fue borrado pero nunca sera lo mismo... Nunca recuperare lo que me quitaron" _\- murmuro bajando la mirada un poco deprimido.

"_No te mortifiques por ello, si no tienes memorias siempre puedes crear nuevas y podrian ser hasta mejores que las anteriores, te ves bastante joven y tienes toda una vida por delante niño__" _\- dijo Exody - _"Se que estas cansado, llevamos horas caminando, sube a mi lomo y continuaremos nosotros sin problemas"_

_"... Gracias..." _\- susurro Rein para hacer lo que le dijeron, no estaba equivocado cuando decia que estaba cansado... Llevaba dias en esta mision que le dieron las sombras, durmiendo y comiendo poco, usando magia y luchando, obvio que estaba agotado.

El pobre Hikary no duro mucho despierto, el calor que emanaba la criatura mas el suave bamboleo lo adormecieron al punto de quedarse dormido aferrado a la quimera, ninguna de las criaturas dijo o hizo nada... Simplemente le dejaron dormir mientras ellas mismas continuaban con la busquedad. Solo duraron unas horas mas buscando hasta que encontraron un claro para descansar y simplemente se echaron el lugar manteniendo al pequeño Hikary en medio de ellos calentito.

Unos dias mas de busqueda pasaron hasta que Rein un dia paseaba solo por el bosque, Exomy se acicalaba en soledad y para colmo Ria se habia unido divertida... Mientras que Kyren negaba con la cabeza aburrido de ver a las dos chicas juntas, el Hikary por su parte se habia ido para darles su espacio y por ello se encotraba solo por el bosque. De pronto Rein se da cuenta de que hay un par de ojos amarillo fosforescente que le seguian desde hace un rato y curioso se detiene - ehh... Hola? - murmura en voz baja y suave, si era una criatura no queria problemas con ella.

De entre los arboles volvieron a aparecer los mismos ojos y Rein vio como se materializaba de la nada una especie de perro negro musculoso - Hola amiguito, no te hare daño! Solo quiero verte...

Poco a poco el perro comenzo a caminar hacia el, hasta que estuvo en frente olfateandole. Rein se dejo tranquilo, algo le decia que este era el Grim que podrian estar buscando... La criatura despues de un rato de olfateo al parecer quedo satisfecho por que se alejo y se sento frente a el mirandole con atencion - Aww, eres bastante adorable cariño! - exclamo Rein agachando y rascando las orejitas del perro que parecia extremadamente gusto con los mimos.

No se si eres el Grim o no, tampoco se si eres la criatura que busco pero eres una lindura! Quieres venirte conmigo? - pregunto el Hikary mirando con cariño, aunque se entristecio cuando le lamio un poco para salir corriendo desapareciendo en la negrura - .... Oh... Supongo que no querias estar conmigo, bueno quiza tengas familia aqui... - con eso Rein se giro para regresar sin notar el par de ojos amarillos que le seguian de cerca.

Pasaron unos pocos dias donde el Hikary se olvido de buscar a laa criaturas que necesita, estaba mas ocupado jugando de vez en cuando con el perro que iba y venia a su antojo, Rein le colocaba comida a veces y tambien se acurrucaba con para mimarlo pero no se quedaba con el como los otros... El Hikary se daba cuenta de que el perro era muy independiente, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con el asi que le dejaba ya que el tambien disfrutaba de si compañia.

Hasta que un dia sin esperarlo el perro se quedo cuando Rein esperaba que se fuera de nuevo, el simplemente se acosto cerca de Ria y se quedo dormido... Y al dia siguiente estaba en el mismo lugar esperando para que todos fueran juntos - esta vez si quieres quedarte cariño? No quiero obligarte a nada...

La unica que respuesta que obtuvo fue una suave lamida a su mano y que se quedara en el lugar tranquilo, Rein no necesito mas, sabia que el perro le seguiria - bien amor, me alegro que quieras estar conmigo... Te llamare Sheut, te gusta? No sei eres macho o hembra, asi que llamarte sombra en egipio por la forma en que apareces y desapareces me parece correcto... - y un ladrido fue la confirmacion perfecta ademas del movimiento alegre de la cola.   
Oye Sheut, no sabrias sobee una criatura de manada que vivia en este bosque? - pregunto el Hikary despues del desayuno juntos de ese dia.

El perro gruño un poco pero asintio con algo de ira - no te caen bien? - pregunto Rein confundido por la reaccion.

_"No es que no le caigan bien, si no que son criaturas distintas y que de seguro a veces luchan por una misma presa en este territorio, de seguro el siempre pierde y tiene que huir por al diferencia numerica _\- intervino Kyren - _l__os caninos son especie de manada y dominacion... Debes demostrar ser el Alfa como lo hiciste con el Grim para que te respeten, estos de seguro no seran tan faciles como Sheut" _

Genial, voy a tener que luchar de nuevo... - murmuro Rein un poco hastiado, aunque luego abrio mucho los ojos cuando algo se le ocurrio - ... No necesariamente tengo que luchar, si es de establecer dominio podria tener otra idea...

_"Que tienes en mente?" _\- pregunto Exody curiosa.

_"jejeje, ya veras!" _\- contesto sonriente - cuando terminemos aqui muestrame donde estan las criaturas Sheut, y los demas no se metan porfavor... Yo se lo que hago si?

Un poco dudosos las demas criaturas asintieron y todos se dispusieron a terminar de comer, Rein sonrio todo el rato sintiendose extremadamente satisfecho con su idea... Quiza no tendria que hacerles daño a las criaturas y de paso podria teeminar de probarse frente a las sombras! Aunque pensandolo mejor... Quiza eso era lo que ellas esperaban tambien, las sombras eran bastante sabias y sabian poner entrenamientos correctos, esto podria ser un entrenamiento a gran escala para el.

Retomaron su camino con Sheur en el frente guiando la comitiva, Rein estaba en el lomo de Ria sumamente concentrado. El nunca antes habia hecho esto, pero las sombras le habia explicado como era y esperaba no perder una parte de su mente en el proceso, a medida que mezclaba su propia energia y alma con las sombras que habia a su alrededor sentia como sus sentidos se afilaban. No los fisicos realmente, si no esa parte mental donde podia saber y escuchar cosas que no podia normalmente. Su mente casi estaba fusionada con las sombras y podia saber lo que ellas sabian y ver lo que ellas veian, que era francamente abrumador...

Donde sea que se reflejara una sombra el estaba alli conciente y escuchando, y era gracias a su fuerte fuerza de voluntad que no se perdia en la oscuridad que estas contenian. Las sombras siempre tenian hambre de todo lo vivo y luchar contra ese impulso era dificil cuando tu mente era parte de ella, ellas eran despiadas y si ayudaban a los magos que las empuñaban era por que sabian que no naceria jamas alguien mas que las usara, era puro instinto ayudar a quien tiene una funcion util para ti.

Para cuando las criaturas se habian detenido Rein ya sabia donde estaban los Gytrash que buscanban, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos y podia verse como ademas del verde y rojo en sus ojos habian aparecido lineas de color morado, sus cabellos se habia alborotado aun mas pareciendo una melena. Se bajo del lomo de Ria con la vizta fija en su destino, la criaturas con el no se interpusieron en su camino, el poder que giraba alrededor del Hikary era suficiente para mantenerlos quietos en su lugar. Rein camino con calma y sin pausa hasta que podia ver desde su escondite entre la naturaleza una manada de perros blancos grande, de apariencia feroz y agresiva.

El peliblanco avanzo hasta que estuvo frente a la hembra que sabia era la alfa de los otros 4, que a penas le vio se levanto gruñendo amenazadoramente... Aunque Rein en este momento sabia que no era amenzando en el sentido en que las personas lo verian, si no de una forma dominante.... La perra queria que el Hikary se doblegara ya que las sombras proyectaban un claro reto a su dominio, y cuando no lo hizo la hembra gruño con mas fiereza y su piel comenzo a brillar suavemente de plateado.

Rein tambien gruño en respuesta y debido a su estado se escucho tan animal como el de la criatura que por unos segundos agacho las orejas intimidada, pero luego se levanto indignada por haber sido aplacada de esa forma y comenzo a rodear al peliblanco analizandolo. Los demas en la manada no se metian, ese era un duelo entre dos "Matriarcas" y no querian meterse con ninguno de los dos.

La criatura de pronto se detuvo e hizo amago de atacar pero un chispazo negro le hizo cambiar de planes de golpe, ahora si se veia un poco mas intimidada y cautelosa... Pero ella no era la alfa por nada y lucharia como podia para mantener se posicion, ahora era el turno del peliblanco para gruñir con fuerza intimidando aun mas a la criatura, esta hizo un ultimo intento de atacar pero el Hikary fue mas rapido y la atrapo al vuelo para fijarla al suelo sin lastimarla... Aun tenia suficiente de su propio pensaniento para saber que no queria dañarla por mas que sintiera el pequeño impulso por destrozarla.

Afortunadamente para la gytrash se dio cuenta temprano que no podria ganar y se quedo quieta, una presa que no luchaba perdia atractivo para las sombras y aun mas cuando se entregaba como lo hizo mostrando su panza. Rein paso sus manos por el terso pelaje sintiendo a los demas de la manada comenzar a acercarse a el con cautela, gruño un poco para que se acercaran sumisos y eso hicieron hasta echarse a su alrededor. En cuanto la manada y el se habia familiarizado, ademas de haber dejado en claro quien mandaba hizo un suave siseo para llamar a los demas antes de hablar - **Vengan conmigo, todos ustedes son tan mios como ellos **\- gruño pareciendo haber varias voces a la vez hablando.

Ninguno de los demas con el duro mucho en llegar ni negaron lo dicho, simplemente se echaron alrededor del pequeño grupo y todos sabian que eran una manada algo dispareja....

* * *

_Despues..._

La.mañana siguiente llego y Rein se levanto sintiendose sumamente desorientado, lo que era normal considerando como habia forzado su pobre cuerpo el dia anterior, las sombras consumian demasiado y para desgastaban su mente al luchar contra sus impulsos. Pero al ver a su alrededor los resultado no se arrepentia, al fin habia terminado aquella mision que las sombras le habian arrojado. Podia volver a Hogwarts y ver que tanto desastre habia ocurrido en su ausencia, ya que de lo unico que estaba seguro era que aun no era hora de Dravo cumpliera con esa estupida mision.

Solo tenia que esperar que el resto de sus nuevas criaturas despertaran para regresar a su labor, su estomago rugio avisandole que tambien tenia que desayunar. Una a una las criaturas despertaron y Rein no espero mas para regresar a casa de sus Tios - Hola Tia Narcissa, puedo mostrarte algo? - pregunto con una sonrisa inocente... Escalofriantemente inocente a decir verdad.

Tan asi que la rubia suspiro y se resigno al instante a alguna locura digna de su sobrino - Si cariño, que quieres mostrarme?

Ven fuera y no te alarmes, no son tan peligrosas... O eso creo - lo ultimo lo murmuro mas para su mismo que para la mujer

La mujer muy resignada siguio a su sobrino hasta afuera donde estaban las criaturas acurrucadas en la grama del area tracera, ella simplemente parpadeo - _Digno hijo de mi amiga..._ \- penso soltando un suspiro - enviare a algunos elfos para que acomoden algunos establos, no todos pueden quedarse dentro de la casa... Principalmente no el Basilisco, nunca podra moverse por los pasillos y sera una maldad tenerlo dentro

.... No vas a preguntar de donde los saque? - pregunto Rein parpadeando tontamente.

Me veo como que quiero saber? - respondio levantando una ceja a lo que el chico sonrio nerviosamente - los Gytrash pueden quedarse en las casetas de los perros guardianes, el Grim puede quedarse contigo al igual que tu brije... A la Quimera la acomodare en un establo para ella y tu Basilisco puede quedarse en los terrenos, no tengo ningun lugar donde pueda vivir lo suficientemente grande y comodo

Ohh!! No te preocupes, donde dijiste que se quedaran esta bien Tia, muchas gracias - dijo Rein sonriendo enormemente.

Da gracias a que no esta tu tio o le fuera dado un preinfarto seguro - murmuro la mujer negando con la cabeza divertida.

Por cierto Tia... Como le esta yendo a Draco? - pregunto preocupado el Hikary luego dde que habia acomodado a todas las criaturas y estaban dentro de la casa.

Segun las cartas que he recibido de el bien, pero Potter no le ha dejado en paz - contesto sonando algo enojada.

Tia, tu sabes que Draco no es un asesino y yo se que no estas de acuerdo con esa mision estupida... No entiendo por que no se desaparecen mientras pasa la marea de Voldemort - gruño enojado el Hikary

No podriamos dejar a Lucius donde esta Rein, somos familias y las familias se protegen - respondio la mujer suspirando - ya estamos en demasiados problemas para huir asi

Pero si encuntran una manera de salir de todos los problemas prometeme que la tomaras, mas importante que cualquier ideologia o lider es la familia Tia - dijo serio el peliblanco.

Poe supuesto, primero protegere a Draco - asintio segura.

Me alegro Tia - sonrio mientras la abrazaba - ahora si... Descansare un rato y luego regreso a Hogwarts, quiero ver que tanto desastre se hizo mientras no estuve

* * *

_Rato despues..._

Vemos a Rein aparecer en uno de los pasillos desiertos de la escuela con Ria y Sheut, con una chispa de magia llama a Change of Heart para que esta le cuente lo que a suedido durante su ausencia esperando que nadie haya muerto...

**Buen dia Master! Demasiado tiempo sin verlo **\- dijo la Ka a modo de saludo en cuanto le vio.

Jejeje me alegro tambien de verte, que ha pasado mientras me fui? - pregunto sonriente.

**No mucho, la tipica guerrilla entre casas y su primo siendo seguido por el trio dorado **\- respondio - **tambien unaa reuniones de Potter con el Director para ver ciertos recuerdos sobre Voldemort, ellos estan organizado una reunion para ir a buscar un Horrocruz dentro de unos dos dias...**

... Umm.. Tengo que preguntarle a Draco si su mision esta cerca, no se realmente que dia es que dejara entrar a los mortifagos a la escuela y "Matara" a Dumbledore - murmuro mas para si mismo que para la Ka - el no va a poder matar al anciano y Snape seguro que lo ayudara, si estoy seguro de algo que que Draco sera muchas cosas pero un asesino no es..

**Snape si matara al anciano, tiene un Juramento Inquebrantable con Narcissa para proteger al adolescente...**

**El anciano esta a punto de morir por una maldicion de todas maneras Master!**

**Tambien Dumbledore esta planeando suicidarse ese dia en un elaborado plan, Snape lo mata haciendose director y ganado la aprobacion de Voldemort por ello**

_Umm... Creo que esto comenzara a ponerse feo_ \- penso el Hikary suspirando.

Por estar en medio de sus pensamientos y maquinaciones no noto que Ria se habia salido del escondite que formaban las sombras para perseguir con curiosidad a cierta niña tambien con un brije, pero en cuanto lo hizo gruño para comenzar a buscar por toda la escuela a la criatura. Hasta que le encontro a punto de saltar juguetonamente sobre una niña pelinegra que le miro sorprendida - Ria!! Que haces aqui? Bakura esta contigo de casualidad?

La brije nego mientras Rein no sabia como llamar la atencion de la criatura sin que le descubrieran, que parte no entendio de que nadie debia verlos!? Observo como la chica le hizo unos pocos mimos mientras la brije negaba para confucion de la chica - entonces como viniste aqui?

_No le digas nada!!!! _\- gruño Rein en su mente, la brije miro hacia donde estaba sin saber que hacer.

Y la chica se dio cuenta de ello - ehh... Me estas mintiendo niña? Bakura esta alla atras no? Bakura idiota! Te busque por todo lo que pude en las vacaciones y nada, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

_Bien, necesito idear algo ahora! _\- penso alterado.

**Nosotros podemos hacer dormir a la niña, asi no tendra problemas en sus planes...**

Ustedes pueden hacerle daño, se que asi sea leve le lastimaran un poco! - chillo Rein asustado por la idea.

**Seremos suaves con la niña!**

**Esta es la unica respuesta que hay Master, no se preocupe por la niña, estara bien...**

Esperen...! - antes de que se diera cuenta la sombras se movieron y rodearon a la niña, Rein asustado vio como el gato y el.... Lobo? Bueno eso parecia, comenzaron a Gruñirle al aire... Aunque Rein sabia a lo que le estaban gruñendo.

Chicos por que ustedes... - Rein cerro los ojos cuando la chica cayo al suelo producto de un chispazo de las sombras y las criaturas con ella le siguieron poco despues.

Al instante Rein salio de su escondite ajustandose la capa que traia por supuesto para que nadie lo reconociera para ver si la niña estaba herida y no, a simple vista parecia estar nada mas inconciente - Perdon! Perdon! - susurro con tristeza para girarse a la brije - Ria! Porque hiciste eso!?

Ella dio un pequeño gemido entritecido y Rein supo que el conocia a la niña y que la extrañaba - de que extrañas a todos lo que conocian aqui, pero aun no puedo volver a formar los lazos que tenia antes... Tenemos que terminar con Voldemort primero - explico soltando un suspiro.

Vamos niña volvamos que seguro Tia.. - no pudo terminar cuando vio a alguien venir por el pasillo congelandose en el lugar...

Oigan chicos! Estoy seguro de que vi a Grethel venir por... - Malik tambien se congelo cuando vio a alguien cubierto con una capa negra sobre su amiga inconciente - oye tu! Que le hiciste a mi amiga!!?

_.... Esto es muy malo... _\- penso el Hikary descongelandose y mirando asustado al rubio, se levanto con rapidez para salir corriendo del lugar volviendo a esconderse en las sombras.

Regresa aqui cobarde... - Malik iba a seguir gritando cuando cayo encuenta... Eso era magia de sombras!? Sera que Bakura estaba aqui? - Bakura bastardo!! Sal de donde quiera que estes!! Deja de esconderte maldita sea...

_Perdon!! _\- fue lo unico que penso el Hikary antes de transportarse totalmente a la casa de los Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aqui llegue hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios...!!


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Rein estaba estresado... Hoy seria el dia, hoy Draco dejaria entrar a los mortifagos a la escuela y atentaria contra el director. Y no solo eso... El mismo tenia una mision nada agradable que le habia dado el Señor Tenebroso.

_Flashblack..._

Me llamo señor? - pregunto Rein curioso por la llamada repentina que su Tia Narcissa le aviso.

Si, tengo una mision que encomendarte - respondio y a Rein no le gusto para nada la mirada que tenia el hombre - como sabras ya falta muy poco para que Dumbledore por fin caiga y me haga con escuela, asi que necesito un guardia en la escuela que haga valer mis reglas y tu eres el indicado...

_Si, para que todo el mundo me odie aun mas cuando esto termine... Definitivamente no se ni para que Anubis me regreso, a veces creo que estaba mejor muerto _\- penso suspirando resignado - estoy seguro de que la Orden intervendra ese dia, seguro de que se conseguira el objetivo?...

Para eso cuento contigo, tu mantendras a raya a los otros magos y protegeras a los mortifagos para asegurarte de que ganemos, estoy conciente de tu fuerza y se que no me fallaras - dijo Voldemort mirandolo aun mas escolafriante - si los matas a todos o destruyes su alma como se que puedes aun mejor...

_Esta loco!? Yo no matare a nadie mas que los mortifagos, eso es una escuela por el amor de Ra! _\- definitivamente Rein necesitaba acabar con esto pronto - .... Hare lo que este a mi alcance para que la escuela sea suya - fue lo unico que murmuro en voz baja - _y para asegurarme de que nadie mas que los mortifagos mueran por supuesto..._

Eso es todo, puedes irte niño - dijo el hombre serpiente haciendolo irse de la habitacion.

_Fin Flashblack..._

Rein sabia que Harry regresaria con Dumbledore en unas pocas horas y por ello estaba listo vigilado a las decenas de Mortifagos que se preparaban para ingresar con emocion - Draco... Estas seguro de hacer esta estupidez!? - susurro con ira a su primo que parecia absolutamente aterrorizado.

... Y-Yo... Tengo que hacerlo - respondio el rubio apretando su varita con fuerza.

No! No tienes que hacerlo, pero dejare que cometas esta estupidez por que de alguna forma tu y mis tios tienen que aprender algo! - gruño alejandose y dejando a su primo, nadie podia calcular cuan enojado estaba sinceramente, todo esto le hacia sentirse absolutamente horrible.

Desaparecio del lugar, la sombras le avisaron que ya Dumbledore y Harry venian en camino, tambien Draco habia comenzado a guiar a los mortifagos hacia Hogwarts... Todo esto era horrible y lastimosamente estaba enrredado en el lado equivocado - _por que nadie me salva? Quiero que me saquen de aqui, quiero que no me dejen hacer todo esto..._

* * *

_Por otro lugar..._

_Joder!! Voldemort es mas dificil de cazar que el mismo Atem _\- gruño Bakura en su mente frustrado de que todo lo que habia hecho no funciono... Todo el maldito rato intento buscar a los Malditos Horrocruz para destruir al asesino de su Hikary y no los pudo encontrar! Ni siquiera ssabia por donde comenzar joder...

Aunque al menos hoy liberaria muchas de sus frustraciones, sabia que los Mortifagos atacarian Hogwarts y mataria a todos lo que pudiera... Definitivamente seria divertido! - a ver! Quien de ustedes me acompañara a matar bastardos!?  
\- pregunto a las criaturas que estaban juntas en frente a el.

Actualmente estaba en su escondite en Egipto preparandose para estemomento y como esperaba Karma fue el primero en gruñir alegremente - lastimosamente Karma, tu y Donna son muy grandes y no quiero destruir Hogwarts... Hikary nunca me lo perdonaria

_"Tu sabes que yo me uno Master!"_ \- dijo Diamound pareciendo sumamente alegre - _"Ustedes bienen chicas?"_

_"A mi me parece esto una idea muy mala y estupida, deberiamos estar investigando que paso realmente con Master Ryou en vez de estar con toda esta ridiculez" _\- siseo Anna estando sumamente molesta, ella y Dara se habia recuperado milagrosamente hace tiempo... Lo que le dio pie a su teoria de que Ryou no debia estar muerto, ellas dos estaban unidas con el Hikary y si ellas se recuperaron significa que de alguna forma o en algun lugar estaba el alma de Ryou.

_"mi Ryou esta muerto al igual que lo estaran todos los seguidores del bastardo que me lo quitaron!" _\- gruño terco el yami.

Anna suspiro con hastio y no dijo nada mas, estaba segura de que Ryou debia estar en algun lugar... Quiza necesitando la ayuda del necio y este idiota con sus planes estupidos, con razon Zork se hizo con su alma tan facil, el hombre era un absoluto imbesil! - _"Si Master Ryou esta muerto nosotras que demonios hacemos todavia vivas!? Tu que demonios haces vivo!? O donde esta la sortija!? Debio haber regresado contigo al morir Ryou!!"_

_"No se y no me jodas ya con esto Anna, Ryou esta muerto y ya no hay nada que podemos hacer... Despues vere si le pido a Anubis que me lleve con el para ver a mi Ryou" _\- respondio frustrado haciendo que la serpiente se frustrara mas.

_"Eres imposible!! No se que vio Master en ti!!" _\- siseo furiosa - _"Vmaos chicas" _\- gruño haciendo que Dara y la runespoor le siguieran, ninguna de ellas participaria en el teatro que armaria el yami.

Saben que!? Diamound solamente vendra commigo, todos ustedes o son muy pequeños o no son precisamente luchadores y no querio llevar aun mas muertes de personas que quiero en mi conciencia asi que se quedaran - dijo Bakura haciendo que muchas de las pequeñas criaturas gemieran con tristeza.

* * *

_Regresando a Hogwarts...._

_Porque tengo que ser yo el que haga este trabajo?_ \- penso Rein desde lo alto de la escuela, mas especificamente en la torre de astronomia, Harry y Dumbledore acabaron de llegar y con su varita arrojo la marca tenebrosa al cielo para llamar la atencion de ambos.

Desde un poco lejos vio la carrera loca de ambos por llegar y como Dumbledore congelo a Harry a medio camino, sabia que se pelearian un poco Draco y Snape contra el anciano antes de que sucediera la tragedia y lo dejaria estar por ahora... Necesitaba controlar la situacion en todo Hogwarts. Los estudiantes comenzaban a darse cuenta de la situacion y principalmente los Gryffindor se defendian con algo de ayuda de los demas, de forma disimulada protegia a los estudiantes de algunas maldiciones que les pasaban peligrosamente cerca y protegia tambien a algunos mortifagos para que su deslealtad no fuera tan notoria.

Vio a la chica que sus sombras habian dejado inconciente a lo lejos y se mordio el labio nervioso, parecia bastante bien pero aun asi queria asegurarse de que estaba completamente sana... Lastima que no podia, tenia las manos llenas en controlar yo no se cuantos hechizos y sus objetivos sin tener si mente fusionada con las sombras, de haberlo hecho en medio de tanta maldad seguro que habria perdido su mente y toda la escuela se iba directo al reino de las sombras.

Gruño cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia que correr a la torre de astronomia de nuevo para cumplir con uno de sus objetivos propios ese dia, y fue justo a tiempo. Llego para desviar la maldicion asesina de Snape y encerrar a los en una ilusion mientras conversaba con el anciano - quien eres tu y por que me salvaste? - pregunto Dumbledore mirando serio al Hikary que aun estaba tapado por su capa negra para que no lo reconocieran.

No tengo mucho tiempo para preguntas, asi que solo hare una propuesta... Quieres seguir protegiendo Hogwarts aun cuando sigas este plan tuyo? - pregunto Rein quitandose la capa y haciendo que los ojos del anciano se abrieran.

Te pareces a uno de mis estudiantes que fallecio que un tragico accidente - comento el hombre aun con ese tinte serio de el - no estabas muerto verdad?

De hecho si mori, pero los Mortifagos se encargaron de revivirme para usarme - gruño frustrado, que este anciano no entendia que tenian poco tiempo!? - quieres si o no!?

Yo no durare mucho vivo asi que tu propuesta esta... - el hombre se detuvo en cuanto escucho al chico gruñir frustado, al parecer no solo su aspecto habia cambiado se dio cuenta.

Se de la maldicion, ella afecta tu carne y no tu alma, solamente necesito tu alma! Quieres si o no seguir protegiendo la escuela y a tus estudiantes aun cuando ya no respires!? - pregunto enojado.

Si quiero proteger a mis estudiantes, que tengo que hacer? - contesto notando lo mismo que el, no tenian nada de tiempo.

Nada mas quedarte quieto y entregarte, voy a hacerte un Monstruo de Sombras y te sellare en la escuela para que la protejas... Despues te explicare exactamente en lo que te convertire - explico rapidamente - _Mahado hizo algo parecido... Espero que yo logre hacerlo, solo es Mezclar su Ba y Ka juntos..._

Rein suspiro y comenzo a concentrar su magia alrededor del anciano, de un rato paso y el anciano callo al suelo mientras en su mano aparecia una carta... Una carta duel monster - _bien! Lo hice!! Ohh... Asi que "El Mago Fenix" y es un Monstruo con efecto? "Mientras esra carta permanezca boca ariba en el campo cualquier carta magica o de trampa no sera destruida, vuelven a la baraja y se mezclan las cartas"_

_Ohh.. Bien tengo mucha mas cosas que hacer _\- Rein se giro y con las sombras arrojo el cuerpo del anciano, desperto al par de su ilusion dejandoles que creer que nada habia sucedido y desaparecio... Tenia que atender ahora a los miembros de la orden que se habian unido a la fiesta. Guardo la carta entre sus cosas y llego hasta el desastre que habia en el resto del castillo, apareciendo en donde varios miembros de la orden y estudiantes se defendian contra los idiotas Mortifagos.

De nuevo comenzo a proteger las dos partes mientras intentaba que nadie notara su presencia... Lastima que para este momento cierto grupo este alli intentando ayudar - Malik-bonito... No sientes magia de sombras en el aire? - pregunto Marik mientras sin esfuerzo detenia a algunos de los mortifagos.

Ahora que lo dices... Si, de hecho he estado sintiendola desde hace meses, creo que Bakura esta por alli - respondio distraido

.... Si su Hikary murio como Bakira sigue en este plano? Si no esta el Hikary su yami tambien muere al poco tiempo - recordo Marik distraido haciendo que si Hikary se detuviera en seco.

...... Mierda tienes razon - murmuro Malik sientiendose demasiado idiota de no haber recordado eso - no entiendo que sucede aqui entonces, juraria que Bakura fue el de la vez que encontre a Grethel inconciente...

No niego que sea el Ladron de Quinta, pero solo les recuerdo a todos que si el esta siendo su normal "Psicopata Vengador" su Hikary debe estar por algun lugar - informo sonriendo mientras hacia que las sombras exploran a un Mortifago que paso desmasiado cerca de su Hikary, traumando de por vida a un pequeño grupo de primeros años que estaban escondidos detras de ellos por, segun el, la divertida salpicadura sangrienta - luego dicen que soy idiota..

No decimos que eres idiota, solo psicopata... Y podrias dejar de hacer eso? Me ensucias la ropa!! Ishizu se enojara si llego con la ropa sangrienta - gruño Malik que habia recibido parte de la salpicadura.

Las Batas se laban solas y si lo dices por la ropa de abajo le explicamos a Ishizu que la pedimos, no seria la primera vez que olvidamos parte de la ropa en algun lugar donde nos provoque hacerlo - dijo Marik encogiendose de hombros.

... Ohh!! Tienes razon, por cierto... No sabes lo sexy que te vez matando gente - ronroneo Malik pegandose a su espalda... Sip, ellos habian olvidado por el momento la conversa anterior - que tal si no mentimos sobre la ropa perdida? En medio del caos nadie sa dara cuenta que...

Este no es momento para eso par de calenturientos joder!! - gruño Yami dandoles tremendo zape a ambos idiotas.

Puuff..! Eres un aburrido - murmuro Malik rodando los ojos.   
Oigan niños, como van aqui? - pregunto Sirius... Bueno el grupo sabia que era Sirius, pero con una Posicion Multijugos nadie sabia que era el, ya saben... Nadie podia saber que el estaba alli y nadie logro que se quedara, asi que acomodaron eso por la rapidez.

Bien, nosotros nos las arreglamos bien no te preocupes - respondio Yami - ayuda a los de primer año que seguro no tienen tanta suerte...

Bien - dijo antes de volver a desaparecer.

Hay alguien ademas de nosotros que esta usando magia de las sombras verdad? - pregunto Yami a los dos rubios, claro sin quitarle la vista a Yugi que se defendia junto a Grethel no muy lejos de ellos.

Si Faraoncete, nos dimos cuenta hace un tiempo de ello - gruño Marik con una sonrisa.

.... Y no han hecho nada por que!? Esto es grave!! Si hay alguien con magia de las sombras por aqui toda la escuela esta en peligro par de idiotas inconcientes, se imaginan que abra el reino de las sombras aqui en medio de la escuela!? Las sombras no escatimaran en comenzar a comer almas!!! - grito Yami frustrado.

Seguro es Bakura matando mortifagos por venganza, no te preocupes - murmuro el otro yami despreocupado.

De pronto escucharon un pequeño grito, giraron para ver a Grethel sin varita y lejos de Yugi con tres mortifagos rodeandola. Iban a moverse y atacar para ayudarla cuando de pronto un cumulo de sombras aparecio protectoramente frente a ella, la sombras tomaron forma y para asombro de los que estaba alli aparecio Bakura con un aspecto muy parecido al que tuvo en todo el fiasco se los elementos del milenio... Yami y Marik se miraron, al parecer el hombre estaba vivo aun, pero nada mas con verlo podian notar que su estado mental no era el mejor por la separacion con su Hikary.

De un solo movimiento mato a los mortifagos que tenia a la chica atrapada y se giro hacia ella - te dejo por unos dias y te metes en problemas mocosa?

Como que me dejas por unos dias pedazo de idiota!? Llevo meses sin verte, donde diablos te habias metido!? - gruño la chica sarandeando al yami, no le importaba que pareciera un psicopata salido de una pelicula de terror... Le daria su merecido por hacerla preocupar.

... Se verdad son meses? Yo pense que solo eran unos dias - murmuro confundido Bakura.

Bakura mirame - gruño Malik, tomando su rostro y obligandole a mirarle de frente, gruño aun mas fuerte cuando noto los ojos un poco velados e inconcientes - las oscuridad en tu alma te volviendo mas loco de lo que ya eres, sin un Hikary que te complemente la oscuridad esta consumiendote

Pero Hikary no esta, se fue igual que mi familia - murmuro Bakura enfurruñado.

Despues hablaremos de eso, Yugi! - llamo al tricolor que se acerco al instante - ayudame a darle energia, nuestra energia deberia dispersar un poco las sombras y oscuridad, no sera lo mismo que cuando tenias una conexion con Ryou pero servira de algo

Despues de que ambos Hikarys habian puesto de su parte para ayudar al peliblanco este les miraba pareciendo ligeramente confundido - ..... Ehh... Yo hice muchas estupideces y muchas veces me quede encerrado antes de que pregunte que demonios hice en todo este tiempo

Mas te vale, no quiero a Ishizu y Melek luchando para sacarte de la carcel - gruño el rubio Hikary rodando los ojos.

Puuff! Ni que una estupida carcel logre encerrarme realmente, sabes que siempre logro escaparme - dijo Bakira riendo ligeramente - bueno... Se que vine a cometer el genocidio mas grande que pudiera y todavia quiero, pero ahora puedo ayudarles mejor... No siento mi mente en las nubes

Hay alguien aqui que esta usando magia de las sombras, ayudanos a averiguar quien es - dijo Yami serio.

Bakura le miro extrañamente, hasta donde tenia entendido nada mas ellos podian manejar a las sombras y si habia alguien que podia hacerlo a parte de ellos era preocupante. Comenzo a abrirse paso entre los estudiantes mientras Grethel le ayudaba, ambos estaban buscando a alguien que emanara esa sensacion fria que tenian las sombras. No tardaron mucho en fijarse en alguien que estaba saliendo y entrando de las sombras protegiendo a realmente todos los que podia.

El yami no espero mas y formo una bola de sombras en su mano que arrojo justamente a la persona cuando salio de las sombras pareciendo despervenida, Bakura sonrio cuando vio como impacto contra una pared con fuerza. Ambos chicos se miraron mientras la persona parecia aturdida - Vamos Grethel, atrapemoslo antes de que se recupere - murmuro a su compañera.

Comenzaron a acercarse con cautela, pero antes de que lograran atraparlo de entre un cumulo de sombras salio una criatura rugiente que se coloco frente al chico protectoramente - que demonios es esa cosa!?

Eso es una quimera BakaKura - respondio la chica con estrellitas en los ojos mirando a la criatura encantada - y esta enojada por que lastimamos a su amigo...

Como hacemos para quitarnos a esa cosa de... - bueno, eso fue un error muy grave de parte de Bakura, si habia una cosa que las quimeras tenian era un orgullo... Y que el idiota le dijera "cosa" hizo que le hirviera la sangre, asi que son ningun tipo de remordimiento comenzo a soplar fuego sin importarle quien se llevara por delante.

Mierda...! - grito Bakura levantando una pared para intentar detener al menos un poco el fuego.

Afortunadamente duro poco el ataque, porque Rein se levanto rapidamente y detuvo a la furiosa quimera - _"Cariño detente, destruiras la escuela"_

_"Ese tonto me dijo "Cosa"! Como es atreve? Cosa es el, soy una quimera"_ \- gruño la criatura bufando enojada - _"No te ves tan bien Rein... Ese idiota a demas de ofenderme te lastimo!"_

_"Tranquila muchacha, no es necesario enojarse tanto... Y... Etto... Podrias llevarme? Siento que me desmayo y perdona la molestia" _\- murmuro a penas pudiendo mantenerse en pie... Ya hoy habia usado demasiada magia y el ir de un lado a otro le tenia simplemente agotado, el golpe magico que le dio ese chico estuvo a punto de dejarle inconciente pero se movio a duras penas para detener a la quimera antes de que esta matara a alguien o a todos.

_"Sube, te sacare de todo este desastre" _\- respondio Exomy dejando que el Hikary subiera poco a poco sin dejar que nadie se acercara.

Lastima que a Bakura le faltara sentido comun porque justo cuando la quimeba estaba por correr para salir de alli, arrojo tentaculos de sombras que apresaron a la criatura haciendo que ella y el Hikary se golpearan con fuera contra una pared. Exody estaba realmente molesta ahora, pero no podia desatar su furia como queria ya que el Hikary habia terminado de caer inconciente por ese segundo golpe que recibio asi que que tenia que huir ahora! Gruño con fuerza llamando desde las sombras a la manada de Gytrash liderados por aquella hembra que el Hikary habia vencido.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de la situacion rapidamente, asi que se colocaron frente a la quimera con su carga protectoramente y no dejaron que ningun de los dos muchachos arrojaran mas hechizos dandole a Exody la oportunidad de escapar con Rein - Tsk..! Estos estupidos perros! Por su culpa se fue el tipo ese...

No son estupidos BakaKura, pude ver el cariño que todas la criaturas le tenian y que solo querian protegerlo - gruño Grethel mirandole feo, para este punto tanto los perros blancos como la quimera se habian ido.

Me da igual, el bastardo se fue - murmuro Bakura suspirando.

Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a los demas y decirles lo que paso - dijo Grethel girandose.

Lograste ver algo del tipo? - pregunto Bakura de pronto.

No, solo vi un pcoo de cabello negro largo debajo de la gruesa capa que llevaba - respondio la chica queriendo haber sido mas util - por cierto... Espero que no vuelvas a desaparecerte BakaKura!!

... Mientras Malik y Yugi me mantengan medio cuerdo no creo que vuelva a desaparecerme - explico desviando la mirada - ...... Extraño a Ryou..

Yo tambien Bakura - asintio Grethel entristecida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus comentarios!


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ola! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Rein se iba despertando super adolorido a los dias, al parecer toda la magia y paliza que habia recibido le habian pasado factura. Noto que estaba siendo acunado por su brije y quimera mientras sus demas criaturas montaban guardia fuera, cerro los ojos y se acurruco aun mas contra los pelajes de sus amadas amigas... Sinceramente no queria moverse para nada, le dolia todo y estaba estremadamente comodo y calentito.

Ria se movio acariciando su mejilla con la nariz haciendole consquillas, se rio suavemente para abrazarla como un niño pequeño a un peluche - buen dia Ria... Como estas? - murmuro

Un pequeño ronroneo y una caricia le dijo que la brije estaba muy bien - perdon por haberte dejado aqui, es que sabia que no podrias evitar ir a ayudarme de haber tenido problemas y eso nos habria metido en problemas

La brije le miro de mala forma, ella queria protegerle pero el chico no se dejaba, en venganza levanto su pesada pata para aplastar al Hikary debajo de ella... No lo dejaria salir hasta que este pagara todos sus crimenes y ella quedara satisfecha - Ria!! Jejeje muevete de encima niña, pesas!

Un Ria que no iba a moverse poe nada del mundo solo soplo sus cabellos juguetonamente para acomodarse aun mas sobre el aplastado Hikary - .... Cuantos dias llevo aqui?

_"Llevas durmiendo mas o menos 5 dias" _\- respondio Exomy sin abrir los ojos.

...... 5 DIAS.....!? - chillo el Hikary alterado... Quien sabia que tanto desastre habria pasado en tanto tiempo!? - por que no me despertaron!?

_"Estabas totalmente muerto y rendido, no podiamos despertarte ni aunque ocurra una guerra cerca de tu oreja" _\- gruño Kyren desde su lugar.

.... Pero... Por dios!! Tengo que moverme - murmuro buscando levantarse sin exito, Ria aun estaba comodamente acostada sobre el - Ria, necesito moverme, quiero saber que sucedio y...

Pero se corto de golpe cuando la brije le miro con firmeza para bufar y quedarse donde estaba - estoy bajo arresto domiciliario al parecer... Ria!! Dejame ir... - volvio a pedir con fastidio pero la felina simplemente le ignoro - _bien al parecer tendre un tiempo de descanzo obligatorio..._

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Que mierda...! - exclamo Malik con fastidio, todo el grupo estaba en la vieja casa de Sirius luego del embrollo en Hogwarts, todo ellos tuvieron que huir al.ver que Dumbledore habia sido aaesinado y estaban perdiendo.ante los mortifagos.

La escuela habia sido cerrada por ahora despues de lo que habia sucedido, aunque tampoco es que se habia salvado de demasiadas clases, el estupido año estaba por terminar y solo faltaban unos cuantos dias. Asi que ahora estaba aburridos esperando a que Ishizu volviera por ellos para regresar a Egipto - que hacemos ahora?

... Ni idea, no se ni por donde comenzar - respondio Yami soltando un suspiro pesado.

Debemos investigar quien es ese tipo que podia usar magia de sombras, si esta con esa serpiente puede ser peligroso para nosotros - gruño Malik con rodando los ojos - y no solo para nosotros si no para todo el mundo

Se supone que solo ustedes pueden usar esa magia, como es que ahora hay alguien mas que puede usarla? - pregunto Grethel preocupada.

Toda esta mierda seria mas facil de tener la sortija! - exclamo Bakura acostado, su cabeza se sentia graciosa y eso significaba que lo que sea que le hicieron el par dde Hikarys estaba perdiendo efecto.

La sortija no ha regresado a ti? Eso es raro... - murmuro Marik pensativo - si el conejo murio deberia haber buscado a su otro maestro... A no ser que Ryou aun la tenga

Es que Ryou la tiene en el otro mundo - recordo Bakura mirandole molesto.

Si el aun esta en el otro mundo tu deberias haberlo seguido ya y aunque loco estaba vivo idiota, Ryou tuvo que ser regresado de alguna forma a este plano de la existencia - informo el yami rubio con hastio - yami y hikary no pueden ser separados siquiera por la muerte, a donde va uno va el otro y si sigue aqui es que el conejo tambien tiene que estar aqui...

Entonces por que no ha venido conmigo? Ryou no solo me abandonaria asi como asi - dijo Bakura suspirando - a penas llego a este mundo deberia haber buscado la forma de encontrarme

Eso si no lo se, de lo unico que estoy seguro es que Ryou esta en este mundo... Solo que puede no tener cuerpo, el si llego al otro mundo y seguro no pudo regresar con cuerpo, puede ser un espiritud vagante o estar dentro de la sortija asi como lo eras tu - murmuro Marik pensativo - aunque seguimos en la misma... La sortija debio haber regresado con el Hikary sellado dentro de ser ese el caso, y si es un espiritud vagante igual la sortija regresaria a tus manos...

... Mj Hikary esta por algun.lugar perdido y solo? Y yo lo unico que he hecho es perder el tiempo!? - murmuro el peliblanco para si mismo con desepcion.

Basicamente si, eso has hecho - dijo Marik sin ningun tipo de remordimiendo ganadose un zape de Grethel por insensible.

Primero tenemos que ver que hacemos con el Mago de las Sombras desconocido y Voldemort, luego nos ocupamos del Hikary perdido - intervino Yami serio.

Seguro que tu Hikary pasa por una situacion parecida y mueves cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarle sin importarte lo que se tenga que posponer - gruño Bakura dandole una mirada sucia

Nosotros investigaremos a este mago sombrio y de paso intentaremos buscar informacion sobre Ryou - dijo Malik refiriendose a el y su yami - nosotros no asistiremos mas a Hogwarts, nos dedicaremos a eso, pero si necesitan ayuda no duden a llamar que apoyaremos en lo que sea

Yo buscare los Horrocruz con Harry y los demas - accedio Bakura soltando un suspiro, confiaba al menos en que los rubios buscarian a su Ryou.... Como extrañaba a su pequeña y dulce luz.

Nosotros si iremos a Hogwarts, podemos proteger a los estudiantes de esa forma - dijo al ultimo Yami - que quieres hacer tu Grethel...?

Ire a ayudarles en Hogwarts, pero si Bakura o Malik necesitan ayuda tambien estoy disponible - respondio segura la chica.

Bien, entonces estaremos asi - asintieron todos satisfechos con la situacion.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Rein ya habia logrado salir de su descanso obligado por la brije y no tenia mucho que hacer, por eso hacia algo que queria poder haber hecho hace tiempo... Recorrer un poco el mundo magico mientras Voldemort estaba ocupado en otras cosas y no estaba ocupando su tiempo, aunque no le gustaba mucho lo que veia. Le parecia las calles del callejon diagon deberian ser mas animadas, no el desastre temeroso que veia.

Las personas pasaban por sus costados con la cabeza gacha y lo mas rapido que podian, parecian tener miedo de sus propias sombras y eso a Rein no le sentaba para nada bien. Ni que decir cuando alguien se daba cuenta de su presencia, parecian haber visto la muerte en persona y casi comenzaban a rogar por su vida, bueno... El Hikary entendia el porque, su ropa muy mortifaga no ayudaba en nada a que la gente no le tuviera miedo.

Definitivamente salir con la capa negra y con sus facciones totalmente cubiertas no fue buena idea, si no era un mortifago parecia ser la propia parca con su aspecto. No podia esperar para que toda esta pesadilla terminara y pudiera desaparecerse al sitio mas recondito que encontrara, donde nadie pudiera molestarlo, herirle o usarlo jamas. Todo este temor y sufrimiento no era lo suyo, de verdad que queria desaparecer... Pero si desaparecia muchas personas moririan, buenas personas que no merecian lo que Voldemort tenia planeado y esa injusticia su corazon no la resistia.

Entro a una especie de lugar de dulces queriendo darse algun gusto pero salio al instante indignado, al parecer un grupo de idiotas que habia visto en el escondite de la serpiente estaba diafrutando a sus anchas de torturar y aprovecharse del miedo de las pobres personas para hacer lo que querian... Estuvo a punto de enviarlos directo al reino de las sombras pero se contuvo, era horrible lo que hacian pero el no podia meterse en problemas, por desgracia.

Suspirando entristecido siguio su camino, hasta que quedo somprendido al notar una tienda que no estaba rodeada de esa aura deprimente que tenian las demas - _Sortilegios Weasley? Que venderan alli? _\- penso curioso para entrar a la tienda quitandose la capucha para ver mejor todo lo que habia.

Al instante quedo maravillado, todo era tan colorido y divertido, tan diferente a lo que habia visto desde que le revivieron... Como un niño pequeño divertido comenzo a recorrer la tienda divertido de ver las cosas que alli habia, como quisiera tener amigos y no estar en medio se todo este lio para probar todo esto!

Hola! - grito de pronto una voz detras de el sobresaltandole.

Bienvenido a nuestra tienda, aunque si eres un mortifago puedes salir ya que no eres bienvenido - exclamo otra voz al instante haciendole girarse.

.... Ehh.. Hola..? - murmuro Rein cohibido... Bien... Un par de gemelos, eso era muy interezante.

Por su parte Fred y George habian quedado congelados cuando el chico se giro, se parecia demasiado a su amigo fallecido Ryou para ser real... Es mas si no fuera por sus ojos y apariencia algo afilada dirian que era su tierno amigo, pero eso no podria ser posible... O si?

Ehh... Estan bien...? Por que me miran como si vieran a un fantasma? - pregunto Rein mirandoles entre preocupado y asustado.

Como te llamas? - pregunto Fred al instante mirandole suspicaz, el no era tonto y que alguien se pareciera tanto a otra no era normal, incluso tenia los cabellos del mismo tono blanco que su amigo y las partes negras podrian ser tintura.. Tampoco era una posion ya que seria identico a su amigo, pero ese chico no parecia conocerlos.

... Rein..? - respondio el Hikary confundido, este par de chicos eran demasiado extraños y le miraban aun mas extrañamente.

Estas seguro...? - pregunto el otro en el mismo tono.

... Eh... Yo creo que deberia irme - murmuro Rein buscando la salida rapidamente sin importarle los intentos de loa otros dos por que se quedara.

En cuanto el chico se habia ido ambos se miraron serios - estas pensando lo mismo que yo verdad?

Nuestro amigo Ryou no esta muerto - aseguro Fred

Iremos a hablar con los chicos inmediatamente no? Principalmente con Bakura y Grethel - dijo George ya casi en las puertas preparandose para cerrar temprano.

Por supuesto!! - exclamo el otro ayudandole.

.... Porque no nos reconocio? O por que sus ojos estan de esa forma? - se pregunto George despues de un rato - y tambien parecia ser menor...

Eso es importante... Asi como tambien el porque estaba vestido como un mortifago - murmuro el hermano - o porque esta usando otro nombre

* * *

_Con Rein_

De verdad que me quedare aqui encerrado hasta que pasen las vacaciones y tenga que custodiar Hogwarts - murmuro Rein que recien habia llegado a la cueva en la que el y sus criaturas estaban viviendo, era una especie de guarida inmensa en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts donde todos podian vivir comodamente - definitivamente no estoy hecho para ser feliz o estar tranquilo...

_"Deja de hablar asi, solo tienes que dejar de querer ayudar a tantos seres pateticos para que tengas paz" _\- Gruño Exomy fastidiada - _"Ni siquiera lo valen"_

_"No puedo dejar que Voldemort lleve a cabo sus planes, muchas perosnas sufriran si eso pasa" _\- recordo suspirando

_"Te falta una dosis sana de autoconservacion, parecieras ser un suicida en potencia" _\- gruño la quimera mirandole - _"Sabes que? Te adoptare como mi cria, se ahora en adelante no dejare que te mates salvando a otro"_

_"...... Ahora tengo madre?" _\- se pregunto un Rein sorprendido mientras era arrastrado por la quimera a quien sabe donde.

_"Si, asi que me obedeceras jovencito y no te iras de mi lado sin que yo lo diga" _\- asi fue que el Hikary sin entender que sucedia fue arrastrado hacia la comodida de un nido hecho de pieles donde Ria y la quimera dormian... Para quedar entre las dos comodamente acurrucado mientras Kyren miro la escena con gotitas saliendo de su cabeza.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Bien chicos tenemos que contarles algo! - grito uno de los gemelos llegando a donde estaba el grupo reunido.

.... Ahora que hicieron? - pregunto Yami suspirando.

Muchas cosas realmente, pero eso no es de lo que vinimos a hablarles idiota - respondio divertido Fred - se que es una locura pero creemos que vimos a Ryou!

Momento de silencio donde todos intentaban procesar la informacion, Bakura fue el primero en reaccionar y se lanzo sobre los gemelos desesperado - donde le vieron! Donde esta!?

Ehh... Bueno, no estamos tan seguros tampoco de que sea el, pero el chico que vimos era demasiado parecido - respondio George rapido - .... Pero a la vez era muy distinto, no sabria como explicarlo

No es necesario, solo recuerda ese momento y usare mi magia para ver ese recuerdo, no te preocupes vere solo ese recuerdo de todos - pidio Bakura tomando en su mano el ojo del milenio, ambos pelirrojos accedieron dejando que el yami viera ese recuerdo en especifico.

... No se que esta pasando, porque se ve asi si es mi Ryou? Porque se cambio el nombre o esta vestido asi? - se pregunto Bakura confundido en cuanto habia terminado se ver el recuerdo. Era cierto que ese chico era muy parecido a su Hikary, pero a la vez demasiado distinto... Si de verdad ese era Ryou que demonios le habian hecho? - porque no parece recordar? No les reconocio...

No nos preguntes a nosotros, estamos igual de confundidos que tu - dijo George encongiendose de hombros.

Tengo que encontrar a mi Ryou - murmuro Bakura preocupado.

Te lo dije Fluffy, buscaremos a tu Hikary - recordo Malik sonriendole suavemente.

Y loa demas tendremosbloa ojos bien abiertos por si acaso lo vemos - tranquilizo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Bakura suspirara un poco mas tranquilo.

* * *

_Con Rein..._

_"Mama Exomy, puedo moverme?" _\- pregunto Rein sin saber si estar divertido o estresado, al parecer sus dos compañeras se habian dado a la tarea de adoptarle, asi que desde que la quimera le habia atrastrado al nido entre ambas le estaban lamiendo cariñosamente... No negaba que estaba comodo y todo este amor se sentia lindo, pero queria probar la carta de Dumbledore porl amor de Ra!

La quimera le miro pensativa por unos segundo hasta acceder - _"Bien, pero no salgas de la guarida!"_

_"Si mama!" _\- murmuro divertido levantandose y estirandose un poco, saco de su bolsillo la baraja de cartaa donde busco la que queria, en cuanto la encontro con una chispa de magia activo la carta dejando salir el Ka.

Hola de nuevo Ryou, me alegra por fin poder hablar contigo - dijo el Ka, era muy parecido a Dumbledore solo que en vez del cabellos y barbas blancas las tenia de los tonos simulando al fuego, sus ropajes tambien tenian esos mismos colores.

Por que me llamas Ryou? Mi Tia tambien me llamo de esa forma una vez - pregunto el Hikary confundido.

Ese es tu nombre - respondio el Ka frunciendo el ceño.

.... No es Rein? - volvio a preguntar entre dientes para confirmar... Incluso eso le cambiaron el par de bastardos.

No, ese no es tu nombre - aseguro el mago seguro.

Rein suspiro, despues hablaria con las sombras a ver por que ellas no le habian dicho de ese detalle - despues arreglare eso, supongo que el resto de mi baraja ya te explico lo que ahora eres no?

Por supuesto, tambien mis deberes contigo - dijo el anciano asintiendo.

No tienes ningun deber conmigo, te dije que te sellaria en Hogwarts para que protegieras a los estudiantes y ese es tu unico deber... Solo que tienes que hacerlo a escondidas por ahora, despues entrenaremos a ver que puedes hacer fuera de un Duel Monster - explico Rein serio - no quiero que te descubran, Voldemort tiene la escuela y no quiero entorpecer los planes que ya se esten formando para detenerlo, por eso debes ser cauteloso con lo que hagas

El Ka asintio - No te preocupes, se como es esto

Bien, en un rato ire a Hogwarts a sellarte por ahora tengo que arreglar unas cosas con las sombras - murmuro Rein pellizcandose el puente de la nariz mientras disipaba al Ka.

**Master!! No le mentimos o escondimos informacion...**

**Usted renacio y parte de ese renacimiento conlleva el cambio de Ren... Ryou ya no es su Ren**

**Lo era, pero cuando Zork altero su sala del alma, tambien lo altero a usted... Y al no tener Ren o Ba, su cuerpo y su ser se alteraron, pero al instante fue rebautizado y todo comenzo a equilibrarse de nuevo**

**Ryou murio y renacio como un nuevo ser, que es usted Master!!**

Osea que tengo que olvidarme de todo lo que fui entonces.... - Rein dijo entristecido... Al parecer tenia que resignarse a siempre extrañar todos esos momentos, el habia albergado una pequeña esperanza de recuperar lo que era y tenia en su interior, y ahora se daba cuenta que fue un idiota al hacerlo.

**No se aflija Master, nosotras lo preferimos asi!**

**Y tampoco se preocupe por su yami, el deberia quererlo por que sea como sea usted sigue siendo su Hikary...**

Rein sonrio suavemente - Espero que tengan razon..

* * *

_Poco tiempo despues..._

Vamos Demian! Quiero mostrarte uns guarida que hice! - grito Grethel feliz.

El grupo ya se habia separado, una parte habia ido a Egipto por ahora, mientras que Grethel y Bakura se habian quedado juntos... La chica no iba a dejar que Bakura volviera a desaparecer de nuevo. Pero ellos dos al no tenr nada que hacer por ahora habia decidido hacer lo que siempre Grethel hacia, ir por el mundo para ver que cosas interesantes encontraba. Pero a su grupo se habia unido Demian, que era el... Bueno... "Novio" de Grethel aunque el chico aun no se haya enterado de ello.

Asi que una de las primeras cosas que Grethel quiso hacer fue mostrarle su guarida en el bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts ademas de presentarle a Bakura - que lento eres Demian

Perdon, no estoy acostumbrado a andar por este tipo de bosque - respondio el chico sereno

Por detras de ellos iban Bakura queiba flanqueado por Yugi y Amorop, los tres mirando un poco feo al pobre chico... A las criaturas no les agradaba mucho el acaparadoe de su amiga y Bakura estaba teniendo un severo episodio de celos, Gethel era casi una hermana menor y que este idiota este de la mano con la chica le hacia hervir la sangre - _que se ha creido ese idiota!? Deberia cortarle la mano por abusardor, Grethel es una niña y el casi un anciano!_

Ustedes tres, dejen de matar con la mirada al pobre! - susurro con fuerza la chica algo enojada - no ha hecho nada

Te esta tocando, eso es suficiente para que quiera drle un voleto de ida al reino de las sombras - gruño el yami siendo apoyado por las dos criaturas

Ustedes tres son unos..!! - ella los iba a insultar, pero a ultimo minuto se arrepintio y giro... Grethel seria la madura y no se enojaria - vamos Demian, sigamos nuestro camino...

Y la chica se fue sin importarle los refunfuños del yami, duraron un rato compartiendo con las criaturas con unos cuantos episodios de celos de Bakura y Demian se ofrece a ir a buscar un poco de agua para las criaturas... Asi escapaba unos segundo de las miradas asesinas de Bakura. Con calma comenzo a caminar y llego a un pequeño claro, aunque curioso noto a otra persona alli - umm.. Hola! Perdon si te molesto, simplemente quiero un poco de agua

No te preocupes, este lugar es libre - respondio la persona sonriente y Demian confundido noto que se parecia a Bakura.

Como te llamas? - Demian no se pudo controlar en preguntar.

Rein, es un placer - se presento sontiendo mientras acariciaba a un enorme perro negro.

Soy Demian, el placer es mio - dijo el chico despidiendose para regresar por donde vino.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Ya volvi! - exclamo el chico en cuanto habia llegado de nuevo con los envases de agua repletos.   
Pudiste perderte sabes? - gruño Bakura ganandose un zape de la chica.

Deja de ser un idiota con Demian BakaKura - gruño la chica dandole otro zape con fuerza.

Grethel, no le des mas golpes que despues lo dejas mas tonto - dijo el chico mirando divertido la situacion.

Eso es posible? - pregunto la chica igual de divertida.

.... Voy a destruirte algun dia, lo juro - murmuro Bakura enfurruñado.

Jejeje no les habia comentado, en el claro me encontre un chico bien agradable - hablo Demian de pronto al recordarlo

Que raro, este es el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts y para estas fechas no hay nadie en la escuela - dijo Grethel confundida - como era?

Tenia los cabellos blancos con algunas partes negras, sus ojos eran extraños... Entre verdes y rojos, ahh! Y se llamaba Rein - explico sin notar la expresiones desencajadas de los otros dos.

Bakura ya le habia hablado a la chica de la conversa que tuvo con los gemelos Weasley, le habia descrito al chico que se encontraron... Por ello ambos se habian quedado de piedra y mas aun al escuchar el nombre - ... Vamos a buscarlo!!! - grito Bakura levantandose siendo seguido rapidamente por la chica.

... No entiendo que sucede - dijo Demian levantandose tambien.

Te explicare en el camino amor, por ahora tienes que seguirnos - pidio la chica jalandole para que caminara mas rapido.

Donde dijiste que le viste? - volvio a preguntar el yami mientras caminaban a paso rapido.

En el claro cerca de aqui, estaba con un perro - respondio el chico serio, Grethel se habia encargado de contarle lo que pasaba y estaba decidido a ayudar.

No es raro que este con alguna clase de criatura - murmuro Bakura sonriendo suavemente mientras recordaba como su lindo Hikary siempre estaba cuidando de todas sus criaturas.

Este es el claro donde vi al chico - informo Demian y como era obvio, ya no habia nadie ni nada.   
Grethel, tienes alguna criatura que podria ayudarnos a buscar a mi Hikary? Su rastro debe de estar aun fresco! - pregunto Bakura

Voy a llamar a mi inugami y sus cachorros - accedio la chica sacando a las criaturas.

Estas con ladridos alegres comenzaron a olfatear el rastro, captando el aroma del perro de forma rapida y siguiendo el rastro - vamos lo inugamis encontraron algo!

Los cachorritos se dispersaron siguiendo el rastro mientras la madre iba derecho por el camino, dos de los pequeños fueron los primeros en encontrarse con algo antes de que los demas llegaran... Dos enormes perros blancos que les miraron confundidos y comenzaron a ladrar con fuerza para llamar la atencion de su alfa - ahora que sucede chicos porque... Aww!! Que cositas mas adorables!!! - chillo Rein mirando a los bonitos cachorros.

Rein les cargo riendo divertido sintiendo las lamidas cariñosas que le daban los cachorros - de donde salieron ustedes pequeñines? Perdieron a su mama? Si quieren yo les ayudo a... - de pronto se detuvo cuando otros dos cachorros mas salieron de entre la maleza y se lanzaron al hikary arrodillado en el suelo con sus hermanitos en el regazo - ohh... Tienen hermanitos! Que cositas mas lindas!!

Tan entretenido con los cachorros estaba que no noto a al grupo acercarse a entre la maleza mirandole con un choque de emociones, Bakura sin esperar mas se lanzo hacia su Hikary siendo detenido por los Gytrash al instante. Rein al escuchar a sus criaturas levantarse y gruñir se giro viendo al que le habia atacado en Hogwarts alli de pie, se levantanto colocando a los cachorros detras de el y comenzo a llamar a las sombras para protegerse... Esta vez no estaba tan agotado y le pateria el tracero totalmente - que haces aqui!? Como me encontraste?

.... Ryou, soy yo que no me recuerdas? - pregunto Bakura intentando avanzar pero siendo detenido por uno de los perros.

Quien eres tu? No me recuerdo de nadie realmente, asi que es mejor que te presentes si te conocia - gruño Rein e hizo un pequeño ruido para llamar al resto de sus criaturas.

Exomy salio y al ver al peliblanco yami todo su pelaje se erizo de rabia, ya haria pagar a este idiota por como la habia lastimado a Ria y ella. Bakura se fijo en la quimera y gruño para si mismo, si esa criatura estaba alli quiza el otro tipo que tambien buscaban estaba cerca y le hizo algo a su Hikary - Ryou! Confia en mi, tenemos que salir de aqui!

Por que tendria que irme? Aun no me has dicho quien eres siquiera!! - exclamo el Hikary fastidiado, aunque parpadeo confundido cuando Ria salio corriendo para saludar al tipo a penas le vio - lo conoces Ria?

La brije se giro a mirarle asintiendo contenta para gruñirle algo a la quimera que aun seguia erizada y a punto de matarles a todos, la brije luego se giro hacia Grethel que no habia dicho nada por los momentos para darle oportunidad de razonar con el Hikary y se lanzo hacia ella de forma mimosa - bien... La parecer Ria tambien conoce a la... Momento, tu fuiste la niña que deje inconciente en Hogwarts sin querer no?

Tu fuistes quien me dejo inconciente? - murmuro Grethel ma spara si misma que para los demas... Los engranajes en su cabeza se movian mientras pensaba y unia puntos de toda esta situacion, al final gruño cuando vio lo obvio de todo... Era imposible que alguien mas que sus amigos manejaran magia de sombras, lo que significaba que alguno de ellos deberia ser el responsable y el unico que estaba lejos de su radar era Ryou.

De verdad que estaban bastante equivocados desde hace mucho tiempo, Ryou siempre estuvo alli cerca de ellos y ni enterados estaban... Pero no era momento de ello, podia notar lo tenso que aun estaba el Hikary y debian calmarle - Ryou nosotros somos tu amigos, no tienes que estar en guardia o precupado.... Nunca te harimos daño, y el idiota de aqui es tu Yami Ry y yo soy tu amiga

Tu eres mi yami? - pregunto Rein mirando al peliblanco con una ceja arqueada.

Si Ryou... Por que no me recuerdas? - murmuro Bakura triste - porque no nos recuerdas a ninguno de los dos?

Zork borro todos mis recuerdos en cuanto me revivieron, destruyo todo en mi sala del alma asi que no hay forma de que los recupere - explico el hikary bajando la mirada.

Voy a matar a ese bastardo - gruño el yami furioso. Bakura aprovecho que todos estaban distraidos para saltar y apretar a su Ryou en sus brazos, de verdad que no podia ni siquiera comenzar a calcular cuanto habia extrañado a su Hikary. Pero a Rein no le estaba agradando demasiado, a su parecer acababa de conocer al tipo y este ya le estaba apretujando demasiado cerca para su justo, y para colmo sentia una especie de cosquillas en su cuerpo que con todo lo que estaba pasando no podia comenzar a procesar.

Rein gruño sacudiendose para liberarse, despues arreglaria si estaba o no estaba dañando los sentimientos del yami... Ahorita solo queria hablar no que lo abrazaran - como te llamas?

Bakura... - bien el yami se sentia patetico, solo queria abrazar a su Hikary y este se alejo como si su contacto le quemara.

Bien Bakura, porque no pasamos a mi... Hogar temporal dejemoslo asi todos y hablamos? - pregunto Rein con una suave sonrisa haciendose a un lado y rascando suavemente la cabeza de leon de su quiemra que no parecia nada contenta con eso.

Woo!! Diamound se pondra extra celoso cuando vea a tu nuevo amigo - murmuro Bakura al ver al basilisco acurrucado alrededor de sus mismo en una esquina.

No molestes a Kyren, el... Tuvo una pequeña discucion con Exomy sobre ser demasiado sobreproctectora conmigo y ahora esta enfurruñado porque fue ignorado - explico Rein negando con la cabeza - y quien es Diamiund?

Bakura suspiro para sentarse en un lugar mirando directamente a su Hikary - tu Ka... Te lo presentare a el y a todo el resto de tus criaturas luego, quiero saber que has hecho y que te ha pasado

No es mucho lo que me ha pasado realmente, he vivido un tiempo con los mis Tios los Malfoy, he viajado para conseguir estas criaturas y he cumplido algunas de las ordenes de Voldemort - comento como si nada, mientras los otros dos parecia como si algo les fuera electrocutado.

..... Tu estas ayudando a esa serpiente? - pregunto Grethel mirandole enojada.

No la ayudo, solo mantengo el minimo de muertes mientras que Harry y sus amigos terminan con el - aclaro rodando los ojos.

Explicanos completamente que ha sucedido contigo Ry - pidio Bakura serio.

Rein suspiro para comenzar a contar todo lo que le habia sucedido y vivido desde que le habian revivido, no le gustaba muchas de las cosas que decia pero bueno... Ellos querian saberlo. Bakura no pudo aguantar y volvio a jalar a su Hikary a su regazo abrazandole con fuerza, solo que esta vez fue mas inteligente, comenzo a inundar con su energia el alma de su hikary. Formaria de nuevo el enlace que tenia con su Ryou poco a poco, sonrio sabiendo que estaba funcionando cuando vio los ojos del chico colocarse vidriosos.

De nuevo sentia esa energia calida entrar en su alma y continuo con el proceso, era un poco dificil ya que habia manchas oscuras de lo que quedaba de la energia de Zork, pero se estaba encargando de limpiarlo. Se entristecio cuando vio que el chico no mentia, todos los recuerdos habia desaparecido... Aunque rapidamente se le paso, tenian mucho tiempo por delante para formar nuevos y mejores.

Para cuando habia terminado tenia a su Yadonushi relajado en su regazo y con la vista algo perfida, estaba seguro que era porque se estaba acostumbrando a tener otra presencia en el fondo de su mente. Si Zork no fuera jugado con la mente y alma de su Ryou eso no habria sido tan dificil, pero no importaba, eso ya estaba listo. Comenzo a acariciar los largos cabellos de su pequeño, se sentia un poco pedofilo ya que su Hikary parecia ser un menor de edad y estaba ligeramente cambiado de aspecto pero lo superaria, su Hikary siempre seria su Hikary en el interior.

Lastima que cuando el efecto paso Rein reacciono y se alejo sonrrojado del yami, podia sentir a travez de enlace todos los sentimientos que Bakura tenia por el y le daba tristeza que el mismo lo unico que sentiera fuera curiosidad por su persona... Sabia que en algun momento habia amado a su yami, pero todo eso tambien habia desaparecido junto a sus memorias, realmente no recordaba esos sentimientos.

Ryou se que ahora no sabes lo mucho que nos queriamos, pero juro que lograre que vuelvas a sentir lo mismo por mi - aseguro Bakura mirando con seguridad a su luz, si habia logrado que Ryou lo amara cuando antes estaba aterrorizado por su presencia ahora que no habia nada de eso debia ser mas facil... Verdad?

Awww...!! Es lo mas lindo que te escuchado decir BakaKura, eso lucha por el amor de tu luz! - chillo Grethel sin poderse controlar mientras Demian a su lado negaba con la cabeza divertido ante las payasadas de su amada.

... Tenias que interrumpir no mocosa? Anda a entretenerte con el noviecito tuyo y dejame de joder - gruño el yami mirandola entre enfurruñado y avergonzado, se habia olvidado que la chica estaba alli junto al chicle idiota.

Ohh...! Bien Demian, vamos a jugar en otro lugar, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo que hacer o podemos acurrucarnos solitos - accedio la chica jalando al pobre confundido mientras miraba con malicia a Bakura.

Al instante el yami reacciono y sus celos se activaron, ese bastardo tocaria a su casi hermana bajo su cadaver - ni se te ocurra mocosa, ese bastardo pervertido seguro quete violara a penas esten solos! - grito levantandose para tomar a la chica del brazo y jalarla detras de el - tu!! Que no vez que es una niña pequeña? Eres un pedofilo pervertido de lo peor!!

......_ Porque a mi? Yo que hice?_ \- se pregunto el pobre chico suspirando nervioso mientras el otro seguia gritandole alegremente - .... Yo no...

Callate! Vas a dejarme gritarte - chillo Bakura aun enojado ignorando los intentos de la chica por callarlo.

Rein no sabia si reir o darse muy duro en la cabeza por semejante escena, su yami de verdad era un completo idiota... Aunque no podia negar que sus celos eran tiernos. Decidio intervenir para ayudar a la pobre chica desesperada por hacer callar al peliblanco que estaba ronco ya por gritarle al muchacho - oye yami, podrias bajarle dos ya? El chico no creo que vaya a violar a Grethel, si acaso creo que sera al reves

Grethel es una chica buena e inocente, ella no seria capaz de algo asi! - chillo Bakura - no te dejes engañar por el pervertido!

........_ A este lo dejaron caer de chiquito o nacio asi? Pobrecito _\- penso Rein suspirando, con una calma y paciencia que no sabia que poseia comenzo a razonar con su yami hasta que estaba enfurruñado en una esquina pero ya sin ganas de gritarle al chico.

Ahora que pasara...? - pregunto Rein de pronto mirando a todos masticandose el labio - .... Que quieren que haga..?

No estoy entendiendo, a que te refieres? - dijo Grethel mirandoe confundida.

Que quieren que haga ahora? Me voy con ustedes o algo mas... No se.... - la voz del Hikary se fue apagando buscando una respuesta, a decir verdad el preferia que todos olvidaran que lo vieron hasta que Voldemort fuera destruido... Pero sabia que estos chicos no dejarian que eso sucediera sin pelear

Por supuesto que vendras conmigo, eres mi Hikary y mi deber es protegerte! - respondio Bakura al instante.

Claro que queremos que vengas con nosotros Ry, eres nuestro amigo y no queremos que estes cerca de ese hombre donde corres peligro - hablo Grethel esta vez.

Eso me temia... Chicos no puedo irme con ustedes ahora, tengo muchos planes para evitar muchas cosas y realmente debo quedarme - dijo el Hikary con pena - necesito que hagan como si nunca me fueran encontrado porfavor

No! Yo quiero tenerte cerca y protegerte Ry - reclamo Bakura estando en desacuerdo.

Yo no soy inutil y puedo protegerme solo! Me he protegido hasta ahorita mientras tu ni siquiera sabias que aun vivia! - grito Rein mirandole enojado - asi que ustedes haran como si nunca me encontraron hasta que todo este problema acabe!

Bakura y Grethel se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, no esperaban que Ryou les gritara de esa forma ya que nunca lo habia hecho, ahora es que se daban cuenta de que quiza el cambio en el chico fue mas profundo que el cambio fisico - Ryou no te enojes, nosotros solo queremos...

Quieren que me largue con ustedes para meterme en una burbuja de cristal asi como antes hacian, no recordare mi pasado pero las sombras me mostraron un poco de lo que era y era francamente patetico, siempre escondiendome destras de todos - gruño Rein mirandoles - no soy ese mocoso patetico que siempre tenia que ser protegido asi que no necesitan protegerme

....... Pero Ryou, no era nuestra intencion - comenzo Grethel pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por Bakura.

No te has dado cuenta verdad? Rehice el enlace entre nosotros y se de verdad quien eres, y si bien es cierto que ya no eres ese mismo niño asustado aun quieres que te ayuden - replico Bakura de brazos cruzados - no quieres estar solo y no te dejare estarlo, asi que haremos esto... Nosotros le haremos creer a los demas que no te hemos visto pero vendremos a verte de vez en cuando para saber como estas, esa es mi ultima palabra Hikary

Rein le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero despues de un rato suspiro y accedio con la mirada desviada - esta bien yami, tienes razon yo.... Preferiria no estar solo y esa es una buena idea...

Bakura asintio y de nuevo atrajo a su Hikary entre sus brazo, le abrazo con fuerza para compezar todo el tiempo que pasaron separados y esta vez Rein no se separo. El Hikary aun estaba procesando el recien formado enlace y se daba cuenta de que relleno una parte muy importante en su alma que no sabia que faltaba, se sentia agradables esa presencia fria en el fondo de su mente - ahora que ya salimos de esto... Te presentare a tus hijos!

Mis que!!? - chillo Rein alterado, no creia tener hijos y si lo hacia y las sombras no le dijeron nada... Mejor ni terminaba esa frase, ya estaba por enojarse.

Tsk! Tonto Hikary, me refiero a tus hijos por tus criaturas - aclaro Bakura rodando los ojos - te presentare primero a tus serpientes

El yami desparecio segundos despues volvio con varias serpientes enredadas sobre el... Aunque una no estaba tan enredada considerando el tamña que tenia - bien te las presentare por orden de llegada, primero nuestro Ka Diamo.... - Bakura no pudo terminar por que las serpientes a penas se dieron cuenta de la presencia ddel Hikary saltaron de donde estaban hacia el desprevenido chico...

_"Master Ryou!!" _\- chillaron todas revisando al chico - _"sabiamos que debias estar vivo! Estabamos muy preocupados por ti!"_

_"Aww...! Son adorables y me alegra que hayan estados preocupados"_ \- Rein sonrio abrazandoles... Despues les daria la informacion de que no sabia quien era quien o sus nombres - vamos Bakura trae mas de mis amigos

El yami rodo los ojos pero asintio, regreso con sus brazos llenos de varias criaturas que de nuevo corrieron al regazo de un Rein muy divertido y gustoso de recibir cosas tan adorables - el Occamy es Keiko, la Kitsune Danyra y los gatitos son Nila y Yue - presento Bakura a las criaturas que saltaban alegremente de un lado a otro.

Aww!! Que linduras, hay mas? - pregunto Rein sumamente contento.

Si... De verdad que a veces creo nos pasamos de hijos - murmuro Bakura suspirando.

Nunca es demasiada de las cositas adorables - exclamo Rein ante de que el yami se fuera haciendole reir.

Regreso al rato en el lomo de otroa criatura con otras criaturas en sus brazos - estos son... Auch!! - grito Bakura en cuanto el grifo le habia tumbado de su lomo por correr a acurrurcarse sobre el Hikary - .... Si ya se que prefieren a su mama pendejos!

Rein soltando una risita divertida tambien recibio a las nuevas criaturas con cariño - como se llaman?

El hipogrifo Ruff, la escarbato Ritsy y el buho Apep - respondio Bakura levantandose pesadamente - .... Ahora tengo un problema... Faltan dos criaturas mas pero aqui no caben

Esta cueva es grande, no creo que sean tan grandes como... - dijo Rein pero se callo en cuanto vio a Bakura negar con la cabeza.

Son dragones Ryou, un Ironbelly y una Opaleye ya casi adultos - informo - aqui dudo mucho que ambos puedan entrar

Rein se encogio de hombros, realmente ya casi el Hikary ni podia miverse luego de que todos se hayan acurrucado de alguna forma junto a el pero algo resolveria... Incluso tenia a los cachorros de inugami que aun jugaban por alli intentando hacerse un hueco - Los tenemos fuera entonces

... Ahora la otra pregunta, como demonios transporto a dos dragones por las sombras? - murmuro Bakura pensativo, hasta que suspiro resignado - .... Esto va a ser agotador, pero aqui voy...

El yami se fue y esta vez tardo un poco mas en regresar y cuando lo hizo fuera de la cueva se pudieron escuchar dos caidas gemelas junto a unos pequeños gruñidos, Rein curioso salio levantandose con cuidado de la montaña de criaturas y en silencio a ver que sucedia, quedando maravillado al instante con las dos imponentes criaturas.

_"Estara vivo Donna? No quiero perder otro papa!!" _\- chillo un voz parecida a la de un niño pequeño y concentido.

_"Yo que voy a saber? Picalo con tu garra a ver si reacciona!" _\- dijo esta vez una voz femenina y melodiosa.

_"Por que no lo haces tu? Eres la hembras, eres delicada!" _\- gruño enfurruñado el dragon mas grande - _"Yo seguro lo termino de matar"_

_"Yo no estoy puesta por el universo para arreglar tus estupideces sabes!?" _\- gruño la chica y Rein se dio cuenta de que de poder girarse y cruzar sus brazos como tipica adolescente caprichosa lo habria hecho.

_"Mama Ryou lo hacia por Papa-Baka" _\- replico como niño chiquito haciendo una rabieta.

_"Esa era mama, yo no!" _\- bien a este punto Rein no pudo resistir su risa y solto sus carcajadas dando a conocer su posicion... Menos mal que los humanos no nacia con el don de hablar con los dragones, si no estos dos destruian todo el miedo o respeto que se les tenia... Un niño pequeño cosentido y la otra una adolescente caprichosa.

_"Mama/Mami!!!" _\- gritaron ambos pareciendo sumamente alegres y olvidandose del pobre Bakura agotado en el suelo por traerlos desde un pais lejano.

Rein de pronto se sintio levantado en el aire y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tomando delicadamente por una cola plateada, miro directamente a un ojo rojo que brillaba con emocion - _"Mami! Mami! Te extrañe mucho, papa estaba siendo mas idiota de lo normal despues de que te fuiste, pero era normal estaba triste!! Tambien...." _\- Rein parpadeo abrumado cuando el Dragon continuo hablando y hablando hasta que la otra le dio un coletazo.

_"Dame a mama! El no te entiende que no vez!?" _\- chillo la dragona haciendo que el pobre Hikary cambiara de manos... O de cola es lo mismo.

_"De hecho si los entiendo mis niños" _\- informo Rein y probablemente eso fue un error a ojos de cualquiera, porque ambos comenzaron a hablar incansablemente de todo lo que se les ocurriera... Aunque el Hikary pacientemente les escucho y mimo ignorando al pobre yami que aun estaba en el suelo inconciente.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

El tiempo paso poco a poco y Rein recibio visitas constabtes de los chicos... Bueno mas como que vivian con el y se iban a intervalos regulares. Bakura siempre encargandose de honrar su promesa de volver a enamorarle, asi que ahora Rein estaba forrado en regalos y detalles traidos por su muy enamorado yami. El Hikary podia afirmar que el tratamiento estaba rindiendo sus frutos, dia dia sentia como creia un pequeño cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago cada vez que Bakura le traia algun presente.

Tambien sus mejillas se sonrrojaban un poco y quedaba con las rodillas temblorosas, pero aun no le habia dicho nada a su yami... Se lo diria despues de que acaba todo este problema y pudieran vivir tranquilos de nuevo. Sus criaturas si se habia mudado oficialmente con el, incluso los dragones habian anidado en la parte superior de la formacion rocosa donde podian ver y hablar con su "mama" cada vez que pudieran.

Rein esta muy feliz de tener a sus criaturas consigo, Ruff era muy cariñoso y Keiko parecia ser a veces la voz de la razon, Ritsy era un pequeño terremoto en miniatura y si se unia con Danyra eso era una dupla caotica, los gatitos eran dos bolas adorables que amaba abrazar y sus serpientes eran muy sabias. Era nuy divertido ver a Ria y Exomy ser mamas de todos los pequeños, principalmente de los cachorros de inugami que a veces Grethel dejaba salir a jugar.

Tambien habia conocido un poco a Demian y habia encontrado un chico encantador, asi que lo apoyaba manteniendo ocupado a Bakura para que el y Grethel pudieran tener un poco de tiempo libre a solas. La situacion con los brijes era parecida... Conocio al brije de Demian, era coqueto y algo frio pero agradable una vez que lo conocias, aunque lo mas gracioso era lo coladito que estaba el brije de Demian por los dos compañeros de Grethel.

Solo que hoy lastimosamente no era un dia muy feliz para el Hikary, la proteccion magica de Harry Potter se eleminaria al cumplir 17 años y Voldemort planeaba atacarlo cuando saliera de casa. Tenia que ir a atacar al pelinegro y matarlo, aunque su yami y el tenian un plan... El se habia ofrecido a ayudar a los miembros de la orden para mantener seguro a Potter solo para "pelear" con el, ambos se entretendria y en medio de eso se asegurarian de que no haya muertes de personas que no se lo merecieran.

Asi que hay estaba, esperando junto a varios de los mortifagos el momento justo para atacar al grupo, cuando todos se movieron el tambien lo hizo rodando los ojos con aburrimiento... Esto saldria muy mal para estos idiotas mortifagos ya que ese grupo estaba listo para la emboscada, Bakura se habia encargado de abvertirles sobre esta estupidez para que estuviera alertas y como esperaba fue un paseo, ni Bakura o el necesitaron interrumpir su entretenido intercambio de hechizos para salvar el culo de alguien, hasta que los mortifagos que quedaron tuvieron que huir al verse en desventaja.

Rein le sonrio ligeramente a Bakura por un trabajo bien hecho antes de irse con ellos, despues preguntaria que haria trio dorado a su yami y le informaria lo que supiera de los mortifagos. Llego a la tonta guarida aburrida y se quedo en una de las habitaciones, el nada mas estaba de compañero y apoyo asi que le tocaba a otro pobre diablo informar sobre el rotundo fracaso de la mision. El solo se quedaria un rato y luego se regresaria con sus criaturas, tambien en un rato recorreria un poco esta base esperando escuchar alguna informacion importante para darle a su yami.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Como salio todo BakaKura? - pregunto Grethel a penas el grupo habian llegado a la madriguera

Perfecto, como esperabas que saliera conmigo y Ryou trabajando juntos? - respondio con toda la sobervia que le caracterizaba.

Dejade de ser tan tu, ademas toda la idea fue de Ryou - dijo Grethel dandole un zape al yami idiota.

Nos puedes decir como te enteraste del ataque? - pregunto Harry acercandose a ellos curioso, ninguno de la orden sabia como obtuvo es informacion Bakura... Pero despues de todo lo que habia gisto y conocido habian aprendido a no hacer la vista gorda a cualquier cosa que ellos dijeran.

Tengo mi fuentes cuatro ojos, asi que muevete a saludar a tu madre postiza - gruño Bakura ganandose un segundo zape de la chica por grocero.

Harry que ya estaba medianamente acostumbrado a la forma de ser imbesil de Bakura solo sonrio y nego con la cabeza - solo preguntaba por curiosidad, aunque si es una de esas cosas extrañas que hacer tu no se si realmente quiero saber...

Algun dia lo sabras mocoso, ahora ve a saludar joder!! Eres uno de los invitados especiales - gruño el yami empujando al pelinegro con dureza hacia donde estaban todos reunidos hablando.

Porque tienes que ser tan bruto? - reclamo Grethel mirandole con el ceño fruncido.

Porque asi soy - respondio encogiendose de hombros divertido - ahora.. Quien esta invitado a esta estupida boda?

Todos realmente, Yami y Yugi estan invitados por que Salomon el abuelo de Yugi es un colega RompeMaldiciones del papa Weasley, Malik y Marik vendran tambien porque tambien invitaron a sus hermanos mayores, Demian vendra como mi acompañante para la boda... - respondio la chica pensativa - creo que la Sra. Melek tambien viene, creo que es conocida de los Weasley y ellos desde hace un tiempo querian darle el "pasame" a ella por la "muerte" de su sobrino...

Muchos van a quedar hechos piedra cuando sepan la verdad - murmuro el yami sonriendo ligeramente

Un poco, aunque aun creo que deberiamos decirles a algunos... Su tia merece saber que no esta sola y que su sobrino aun vive, al igual que Sirius - reclamo Grethel un poco molesta, ella veia injusto que solo ellos tuvieran la tranquilidad sobre el paradero de Ryou.

Se lo diremos a todos cuando se deba - dijo Bakura dando por terminada la conversacion.

* * *

_Con Rein..._

Estaba feliz, habia logrado averiguar sobre una segunda emboscada que darian en la casa de los Weasley justo cuando la boda se estuviera llevando a cabo, mas tarde le avisaria a su yami sobre esto... Ahora tenia que buscar a Draco que seguro andaba enfurruñado y solo como estaba desde hace algun tiempo.

En otro lado de la guarida cierto hombre serpiente tenia una pequeña sospecha desde hace poco y lo que sucedido en la mision de hoy no hacia mas que confirmarselo, el mocoso ese mago de las sombras estaba traicionandole totalmente. Solo asi podia explicar que en todos los conflictos donde estuviera metido el niño solo murieran mortifagos, y tambien que los de la orden parecieran saber todos susmovienmientos.. Alguien debe estar informandoles y no podia ser otro que es emocoso traidor.

Aun no estaba tan seguro de ello, por eso probaria con esta mision. Si no sucedia nada y todo salia como queria entonces podia ser que el chico no le este traicionando... Pero si sucedia lo contrario tendria que tomar cartas en el asunto. Les habia ordenado a sus mortifagos que vigilaran al mocoso, seguro algo hacia que demostrarian sus verdaderas lealtades.

Avisenle a Rein que ira con ustedes en la mision y que espero que el mismo mate a Potter - ordeno a uno de sus sirvientes que asintio con rapidez para irse a cumplir lo dicho.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Estoy aburrido y ustedes solo andan hay, vamos entretenganme! - exigio Bakura mientras estaba acostado a sus anchas sobre una de las camas.

Ahora mismo solamente esperaban que el resto de los invitados llegaran y Bakura en su ser asocial normal decidio esconderse en su habitacion asignada para no tener que ser parte del bullicio desastrozo de abajo, Grethel rodo los ojos con fastidio... Extrañaba cuando Ryou estaba aqui siempre con todos y podia mantener la mente pendeja de Bakura ocupada, al menos tenia el poyo moral de Demian junto a ella para no explotar.

No soy tu payaso para andarte entreteniendo idiota - gruño Grethel enojada.

Tu no, pero si el payaso que pretende conquistarte - Bakura de verdad que estaba buscando una muerte muy tragica a manos de su amiga si seguia con su mala actitud.

Bakura, si estas falto de "cariño" anda a molestar a otro - ordeno la chica frustrada

Porque tiene que venir el faraoncete? No podia quedarse en Egipto o perderse en algun lugar? - murmuro Bakura sin quitar esa mirada perdida en el techo.

.... Que demonios te sucede!? - pregunto Grethel ya arta de aguantarse al yami bipolar y tonto.

.... Extraño a mi Ryou!! Quiero tener en mis brazos a mi Hikary, puta serpiente! - Grethel rodo los ojos antes esa respuesta, entendia que le extrañara... Pero no habia razon para comportarse como un pendejo!

Porque no usas el enlace mental para hablar con el? Se que aunque esten lejos pueden hablar - pregunto... O mas como ordeno para que le dejara en paz.

Ryou aun no sabe usar bien el enlace, no hemos tenido tiempo para practicar ese tipo de cosas - informo suspirando - si no ya me fuera entretenido haciedole sonrojar al preguntar como es su ropa interior....

.... Tu no sirve para nada Bakura, Yugi! Amorop! Muerdanlo! - es cierto que Grethel no hacia mucho eso... Pero Bakura ya habia colmado su paciencia!!

Divertida vio como ambas criaturas saltaron sobre un Bakura asustado para comenzar a mordisquearle, sonrio aun mas cuando vio como Drent el brije de su amado tambien se unio a la divercion usando a Bakura como un juguete masticable.

Amor, creo que ya es suficiente - dijo de pronto Demian a su lado aunque parecia que queria seguir mirando el espectaculo.

De pronto todo se detuvo cuando de un pequeño remolino de sombras aparecio Rein que al instante parpadeo estupidamente cuando miro a su yami aun siendo un juguete masticable - que hizo ahora?

Estaba siendo muy molesto - respondio la chica con simpleza.

..... Pero que no lo es siempre? - volvio a preguntar de nuevo confundido.

Bueno si, pero esta vez mas de lo usual - gruño la chica cruzando sus brazos.

Ohh.. Bueno, podrias hacer que le dejen en paz? Necesito un abrazo con urgencia - murmuro el Hikary lanzandose a la cama con un suspiro pesado.

Grethel preocupada se acerco al Hikary y Bakura tambien que habia sido soltado en cuanto las criaturas se habian dado cuenta del estado de animo decaido del Hikary, el yami no espero mucho para arrastrar al chico a su regazo abrazandole con cariño y acariciando su espalda - que ocurrio Ry?

Voldy como tu lo llamas cariñosamente, eso me pasa - murmuro Rein contra su pecho - .... El quiere que yo misno venga y mate a Harry, y obviamente yo no quiero y no lo hare!

Momento... Cuentanos desde el principio que esta sucediendo Ry, porque ese bastardo te diria algo asi derrepente? - pregunto el yami preocupado.

No se, ni siquiera me lo dijo el mismo, solo envio a alguien - gruño el Hikary molesto y angustiado - no quiero hacerlo yami... Ellos vendran en el momento de la boda a atacar, y me ordenaron hacer eso

Y no lo haras, cuando vengas yo te "detendre" y no dejare que le hagas daño a Harry... Entiendes? - dijo Bakura tranquilizadoramente - yo le abvertire a los demas para que esten atentos, no te preocupes...

Muchas gracias, se que puedo contar con ustedes - murmuro Rein suspirando contento, no tenia nada de ganas de soltarse de su yami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me paso un accidente con el capitulo y perdon.. Despues publico el nuevo capitulo con lo que falto y otra parte !


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!!

Despues de eso paso el tiempo hasta que estaban todos reunidos en la boda, desde su lugar privilegiado Bakura podia ver a todos a su alrededor. Con algo de recelo podia ver a Grethel y Demian tomados de la mano y con aparienciencia acaramelada, no era dificil notar el obvio cariño mutuo que se tenian... Pero Bakura todavia tenia sus reservas, Grethel era una casi hermana y no iba a dejar que cualquiera le hiciera daño.

Brevemente vio a Malik y Marik asi como tambien a Yugi y Yami, ambas parejas tambien tenian corazones en a sus alrededores pero ellos les valia verga. Despues miro a la novia y el novio.... Y por unos segundos se imagino a su Hikary y a el en esa posicion, dandole gracias a que el chico de verdad no estaba alli si no seguro que le castraba como minimo por haberlo imaginado vestido de chica. Bakura podia ver a todos y todo, observando con cuidado las posiciones de todos y estando en sincronia con varios miembros de la orden que ya sabian del ataque de hoy, nadie notaba lo tenso y preparado que estaba para cuando su Hikary le avisara de que ya estaba alli junto a la carne muerta.

No paso mucho para que escuchara la entrecortada y casi inescuchable voz de su Ryou a traves del enlace - K_-Kura... Ya! _\- un cambio de miradas con Remus fue suficiente para qque este y todos se prepararan sin dar a conocer su preparacion, de todas maneras, solo unos poco conocian lo que sucederia para que no fuera demasiado obvio.

Los mortifagos atacaron y realmente no hicieron mucho daño, la orden ya estaba lista para repelerlos y mientras tanto Bakura estaba junto a su Hikary "peleando" despues de que el primero interceptara el ataque del menor hacia Harry. Ambos en medio de su intercambio de sombras y hechizos se alejaron un poco de todos, mas que luchar parecian bailar y es que realmente ninguno iba con animo de hacer daño, solo hacian teatro.

Me gustas tu en cualquiera de tus facetas, pero este tu mas seguro y atrevido me exita como no tienes una idea - murmuro Bakura en el oido de su Hakry luego de haberlo atrapado en sus brazos en un movimiento rapido.

Es que Rein estaba vestido con pantalon negro algo pegado de cuero y con botas altas de combate, un cinturon con algunas tachas y un pequeño agarradero para su varita que casi nunca usaba. Una camisa verde oscuro y una gabardina con capucha decorada que normalmente cubria sus rasgos, pero Bakura se habia encargado de descubrirlos a penas se encontraron solos.

De verdad Kura? Muchas gracias, yo te sere sincero, no queda andar en traje de gala - ronroneo divertido el Hikary liberandose, sus cabellos se movieron de forma coqueta y alborotaron dandole una pariencia un poco salvaje

Yo soy lindo contigo y tu me maltratas, donde quedo mi Hikary adorable? - exclamo dramaticamente el yami arrojando un hechizo que fue facilmente cubierto por las sombras.

Sigue aqui no? O no soy adorable? - pregunto Rein haciendole un pequeño puchero y pegandose a el mimoso.

Demasiado adorable para tu propio bien Hikary - respondio Bakura tomandole de la cintura para pegarlo mas a el... Como si eso fuera posible.

En medio de su juego ninguno noto de la rata que observaba y escuchaba todo lo que hacian, ninguno de ellos sospechaba de las consecuencias que traeria este momento de ambos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando los mortifagos supervivientes tuvieron que huir al verse irremediablemente perdidos, Rein con pesar tambien se despidio rapidamente de su yami para seguir la pista de los otros, dejando al chico con una mirada entristecida por estar de nuevo separados.

Mientras tanto en el escondite de los mortifagos cierta rata, se volvia humana y le decia todo lo que habia visto y escuchado al hombre serpiente, que enojado siseaba y gruñia para si mismo - el mocoso si me esta traicionando, esta teniendo contacto con su antiguo grupo...

Si mi s-señor el estaba... - murmuraba el hombre encorbado y feo siendo interrumpido, no era muy diferente su apariencia animaga a la normal a decir verdad.

No necesito que me digas, ya vi todo en tu estupidamente - gruño Voldemort enojado - largate que tengo mucho que planear - el hombre acato la orden casi al instante desapareciendo del lugar.

Voldemort se quedo largo rato en el lugar pensado que podia hacer para remediar esta situacion, deshaser del mocoso no era una opcion... Lastimosamente era extremadamente poderoso y util a sus planes, definitivamente tenerlo de su lado era muy importante. De pronto se le ocurrio un plan que podia llevar a cabo hoy mismo, lo mejor es que seguro el mocoso no sabria siquiera que le golpeo...

* * *

_Poco despues..._

Rein estaba un poco asustado y confundido, habia sido llamado de pronto a la presencia del hombre serpiente y ni siquiera le dijeron el porque. Esperaba sinceramente que no le ordenaran hacer nada malo, ya bastante habia hecho y visto para que ahora le obligaran a hacer mas... En cuanto estuvo cerca cuadro su cuerpo y cambio su expresion a una mas neutra, no le dejaria ver a ese repulsivo hombre cuanto le estremesia su maldad.

Me llamo Lord Voldemort? - dijo Rein en cuanto habia llegado a estar frente al hombre

Si, necesitaba hablar contigo - respondio dandole una sonrisa que no le gusto para nada al Hikary - creo que alguien esta traicionanme, tu sabes algo al respecto?

No mi señor, quien seria tan tonto como para traicionarle? - respondio sumiso.

Tienes razon en eso, quien seria tan tonto como para tracionarme? - para este punto Rein tenia una ligera sospecha sobre lo que estaba pasando... Pero queria estar equivocado - tengo informacion confiabe de que hay un traidor entre mis hombres...

Si se de algo le informare de inmediato - dijo Rein seguro

No necesito que me investigues nada mocoso, se bien quien es el traidor - gruño el hombre levantandose con su varita en la mano - se muy bien que tienes de nuevo contacto con aquel grupo de traidores a su sangre, andando con mestizos y otras alimañas!

Rein sabiendose descubierto busco cubrirse con sus sombras para transportarse directamente a brazos de su yami, pero con horror se dio cuenta de que las sombras no le respondian - pensante de verdad que no planearia bien esto? Tengo una idea de lo que eres capaz, por ello no dejare que puedas defenderte! - exclamo Voldemort mirandose satisfecho por lo que hizo - tu amigo demonio hace tiempo me regalo unas cosas muy utiles para inhibir la magia como la tuya, no las gaste todas aquella vez mocoso...

Rein no le importaba toda su palabreria, solo queria salir de alli cuanto antes, no tenia a sus sombras o su varita... Dependia siempre de las sombras y aunque tuviera la varita no es como si la supiera usar realmente. Se regreso buscando salir por la puerta pero un hechizo pego en su espalda que le aturdio - _K-Kura!! Ayudame!! _\- en momentos como estos era que se odiaba a si mismo por nunca haber practicado enviar cosas a travez del enlace mental, ahora que lo necesitaba no sabia si su mensaje llego a no - _K-KURA!!_

Sus pensamientos e intentos se cortaron cuando otro hechizo le llego, el no habia escuchado el nombre en medio de sus intentos por pedirle ayuda a Bakura, pero en cuanto sintio el dolor atravezarle supo que clase de maldicion le habian arrojado. No llevo la cuenta de las veces que le lanzaron la maldicion, solo ser mordio el labio en un esfuerzo de no gritar y siguio intentando llamar a su yami, hasta que se rindio... Su yami no escuchaba seguro por la distancia y su inexperiencia.

Ademas su mente se estaba embotando por el dolor, un claro mecanismo de defensa de su mente para no volverse loco antea tortura. Y eso justamente era lo que Voldemort estaba esperando, necesitaba que la mente del chico no luchara contra el hechizo - Imperius - el rayo de luz impacto contra la espalda del chico y espero.

De pronto para Rein todo se convirtio en paz y el abrazos ese sentimiento sin reparos, despues del dolor esta era una sensacion simplemente refrescante. Su cabeza se puso aun mas borrosa y un pensamiento persistente de que todo esta perfecto se asento en su cabeza, no le presto atencion al movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo... Asi como tampoco se movia sin su concentimiento, el estaba muy feliz de que el dolor se haya ido y tampoco es que podia pensar mucho en la rareza de todo.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Tengo tiempo que no se nada de Ryou, estara bien? - se pregunto Bakura preocupado mientras miraba a Grethel acomodarse para su nuevo año en Hogwarts - no tienes que ir a esa estupida escuela, podrias venir con nosotros a buscar los Horrocruxes...

Ginny y Neville pueden necesitar ayuda para proteger a los estudiantes, voy a ayudarlos - recordor Grethel rodando los ojos.

Puuff! Tu y Ryou son iguales de amables, no puedo con tanta amabilidad - murmuro Bakura mosqueado - sera que voy a la cueva a ver si esta alli? Puede ser que esa estupida serpiente le envio a hacer otra cosa y esta demasiado cansado para transportarse hasta aqui

Puedes ir rapido, mira que estoy segura de que Harry no esperara por ti - accedio la chica terminando de cerrar su baul y cuando giro el yami ya no estaba - ahora que se fue Demian podemos hablar tranquilos!

Es un poco lindo que te cuide de esa forma, al menos con el estoy seguro de que puedes salir de problemas facilmente si no estoy para ayudarte - comento el chico sonriendo - y sabemos cuanto te metes en problemas

... Mejor no entremos en ese tipo de detalles y aprovechemos que Drent esta acosando a Yugi y Amorop - murmuro Grethel rodando los ojos para acurrucarse en brazos de Demiena... Cosa que si Bakura estuviera alli ya fuera castrado al pobre chico o gritado hasta ponerse ronco.

Por su parte Bakura habia acabado de llegar a la cueva donde su Hikary se quedaba junto a sus criaturas y estaba buscandole a ver si descansaba en algun lugar, pero no habia ni rastro del pequeño - "_Diamound!! Donde demonios estas!?" _\- siseo al aire buscando a la cobra plateada.

_"Que quieres ahora!?" _\- siseo la serpiente llegando a paso lento hasta donde estaba el yami - _"Que no ves que estaba tomando mi sueño de belleza!?"_

_"Sueño de belleza un carajo, donde esta Ryou!? Le has visto?" _\- pregunto el yami mosqueado.

_"Hace llego ignorando a todos y se llevo a Exomy y a Kyren, los Dragones estan alla ariba chillando por que fueron ignorados por su mama" _\- contesto Anna llegando a donde estaban ellos - _"Master estaba raro, no importo cuantas veces alguno de los mas pequeños intentaron llamar su atencion, el ni les volteo a ver"_

Tsk!! Seguro le hicieron algo esos malditos mortifagos - gruño Bakura para si mismo enojado - es oficial, lo buscare y despues iremos los dos! Con Harry y compañia a buscar los Horrocruxes, sera mas facil de esa forma... Tendremos la sortija, pero ya no dejare que sea el tonto heroe suicida que siempre es

_"Quieres que te acompañemos?" _\- pregunto Anna rapidamente.

_"No, respues vendre y me ayudaran a revertir __lo que sea que le hicieron" _\- respondio desapareciendo, Bakura desde el reino de las sombras penso en que podrian haberle hecho a su Hikary al igual que estaba buscando idear que hacer ahora.

Seria facil encontrarlo, solo tenia que buscar en que lugar del mundo sentia esa chispa de luz que era su Ryou y las sombras le transportarian directamente al lugar. Pero algo le decia que esa no era una buena idea y si algo habia aprendido en su vida era que tenia que seguir sus corazonadas... Iba a regresar con Harry, el era uno de los principales objetivos y si Voldemort tenia la oportunidad de mandar a aalguien poderoso para acabar con el seguro que no desaprovecharia la oportunidad.

Rapidamente reaparecio en la madriguera donde sabia que el trio se estaba preparando para ir en su busqueda de los Horrocruxes - bien mocosos, vamos de una vez a buscar esas cosas!

Tu vendras con nosotros? - murmuro Ron pareciendo mosqueado por la idea.

Si y te conviene no molestarme, podria confundirte en algun momento con un enemigo y... No tengo que explicarte lo que sigue verdad? - dijo Bakura sonriendo apliamente al pelirrojo que palidecio considerablemente.

... Podriamos dejar esto y terminar de irnos? - gruño Hermione mirandoles con fastidio.

Ella tiene razon, tenemos que movernos de una... - comenzo Harry pero no pudo continuar cuando vio con horror una enorme pared de fuego venir desde un costado derrepente.

Bakura estaba medianamente preparado ya que se esperaba un ataque en cualquier momento, por ello habia convocado sus sombras en una enorme pared que les protegio a todos - que es eso!?? - chillo Ron asustado.

Espero que no sea quien creo que es - gruño Bakura con enojo, de verdad que esperaba ver a cualquier otro imbesil y no a su Hikary alli siendo manipulado por algun tipo de maleficio.

Pero sus esperanzas calleron cuando las sombras se quitarse y vio a su Ryou alli parado mirarles con una espresion neutra, a sus lados estaban su quimera y el basilisco tambien con expresion extraña - Ryou! Que demonios te hicieron!?

Momento... Ryou!? Que no se habia caido en el Velo? - pregunto Ron aun mas alterado.

Podrias callarte y ser util? Quiero saber que demonios le hicieron a mi Hikary! - gruño Bakura enojado, todos tuvieron que quitarse de donde estaban cuando el basilisco brinco sobre ellos.

Bakura en un momento de inteligencia se le ocurrio proteer su vista con sombras y revisar al basilico, gruño cuando noto que la proteccion que siempre Ryou le colocaba para que no lastimara a nadie habia desaparecido - no vean a Kyren a los ojos!

Ya sabemos que es lo que hace un basilisco, lo que no sabemos es que hace aqui Ryou! No se supone que murio? - gruño Harry mirandole.

Llevo tiempo sabiendo que esta vivo, pero despues les explico joder! Ahora ayudenme a ver que demonios le sucede - grito Bakura antes de que su Hikary saltara sobre el... Con una Daga!? Desde cuando Ryou usa armas!? - Ryou! Hazme el favor de despertarte o lo que sea joder! - grito en cuanto se hubo quitado de medio aunque no fue suficiente, la daga corto un pedazo de su brazo.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para hablar, su Hikary habia saltado de nuevo sobre el buscando clavarle la daga en algun lugar - _Bien, tengo que buscar detenerlo y luego ver que le sucede _\- penso Bakura pensando bien al situacion, vio al trio y noto que al menos estaban entreteniendo a duras penas a la quimera y basilisco - ni se les ocurra hacerles verdadero daño a Exomy o Kyren! Si no van a enfrentar a una fiera peor que esas criaturas cuando Ryou salga de lo que sea que tenga!

Es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo! Estas cosas quieren matarnos! - grito Harry esquibando un zarpaso de la quimera.

Ryou! Diles que se detengan joder! - pidio Bakura mirando a su Hikary que simplemente estaba alli mirando todo a su alrededor de forma neutra, hasta que parecio reaccionar y saltar sobre el buscando herirle.

Sin mas opcion el yami saco su propia arma para defenderse comenzado una verdadera pelea entre los dos, se dio cuenta con un poco de orgullo y sorpresa que su Hikary era verdaderamente fuerte - _yo mejor no le hago enojar jamas, aunque se ve bastante sexy asi... Queriendo matarme... Bakura! Concentrate en lo que tienes que hacer y no pienses con tu pene! _\- pues si señores, la cabeza de Bakura no servia mucho que se diga y por eso la de abajo tomaba el control de la situacion.   
U

na patada bien dirigida a sus pelotas y una casi decapitacion fue lo que necesito Bakura para salir de sus perversiones, se alejo un poco llegando a un lado de Hermione que tambien tenia sus problemas intentando ayudar a sus amigos - bien niña! Eres le cerebro de aquel grupo de idiotas, el mio quiere matarme y Grethel debe estar camino a Hogwarts asi que tienes que suplirle por un segundo, tendras alguna idea de lo que podria estarle sucediendo a Ryou?

Todos, hasta las criaturas tienen todos los sintomas de la maldicion Imperius - respondio la chica rapidamente - debes despertar su mente para que luche contra el hechizo o quitarselo tu mismo

Como demonios lograron que eso funcionara en mi Hikary? El tiene una mente fuerte y una estupida maldicion de control mental no deberia ser suficiente - gruño Bakura enojado con el bastardo que estaba jugando con la mente de su pobre Ryou.

Yo que voy a saber! Lo unico que se es que tienes que hacer que despierte o no la contamos, me vas a perdonar pero el te esta pateando el tracero de forma espectacular y se supone que era el debil de los dos! - grito Harry que habia sido arrojado de un coletazo del baslisco cerca de ellos.

Bakura de pronto sintio algo enrredarse en su pie y con un ligero presentimiento de que esto le doleria bastante bajo la mirada... Si habia un tentaculo de sombra tomando su pie y lo proximo que sientio fue el jalon hasta un arbol donde se golpeo con todo el impulso con el que iba - .... El mocoso tiene razon, Ryou me esta pateando el culo... Si Malik y Marik me vieran ahora seguro que estarian destartalandose de risa... - murmuro para si mismo Bakura desde el monton doloroso en el suelo donde callo.

El yami no intento pararse, sabia que tenia unas cuantas costillas rotas y todo le dolia como nada. Asi que aprovecho su tiempo en algo mas productivo... Comunicarse con su Hikary a travez del enlace mental y despertarle de ese naldito hechizo antes de que su Hikary los matara a todos. Vio algunos chispasos verdes salir de donde estaba la pelea y quedo aun mas sorprendido - .... Mierda, Ryou esta usando esa maldicion asesina, mejor me muevo y le despierto

El yami cerro los ojos y su mente se traslado a su sala del alma, sin esperar mas corrio hasta donde se suponia que deberia estar la puerta de su Hikary y noto al instante como habia una pequeña bruma incolora a su alrededor - debe ser la maldicion afectandole - razono antes de entrar y hacer una mueca antes lo vacio que estaba toda la habitacion - Zork hizo un buen numero de tu mente Hikary...

Yami!! - de pronto escucho la dulce vocesita de su Ryou extremadamente alegre y un peso en su costado.

Bakura le sostuvo contra su cuerpo para mirarle reirse hasta del aire - .... Te drogaron tambien o que demonios!? Vas a matarnos a todos afuera!! Hazme el favor de despertarte joder

Pero estoy despierto yami! - reclamo Rein mirandole con un puchero... Que no duro mucho antes de volver a reirse - eres lindo yami! Abrazame!

Esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que crei - murmuro Bakura soltando un pesado suspiro de sufrimiento - Ryou! Mirame y concentrate!

El yami tomo las mejillas de su hikary para chocar las miradas y gruño cuando vio cero entendimiento, los ojos del chico estaban absolutamente velados y vacios - joder! Ryou tienes que luchar contra el maldito hechizo!

Que hechizo yami? Si estoy muy bien! Ya no duele como antes, antes dolia mucho y me lastimaron yami, ahora estoy bien y tu estas bien... Todo esta bien yami asi que no te preocupes - murmuro el Hikary abrazandose a el mientras le daba esa mirada boba que cargaba.

Como que te dolia? Te hicieron algo? - pregunto Bakura furioso.

Si! Ese hombre serpiente... Voldy! Me lastimo... Pero luego dejo de dolerme y se sintio genial! - respondio intentando pegarse mas a el - intente pedirte ayuda pero no me escuchaste, yami malo!

Si lo se, soy un yami horrible por dejar que te hicieran esto - dijo el Bakura mirando con tristeza al techo mientras intentaba pensar en que hacer - Ryou porfavor... Hazlo por mi si? Deja ir esa sensacion agradable, que despues te recompensare con una sensacion aun mejor que esa mentira que tienes

Ella no quiere irse y yo estoy feliz! Asi que mejor se queda - reclamo haciendo puchero.

Porfavor Ryou, hazlo por mi... Lucha contra eso, yo se que tu puedes - bien Bakura iba a hacr algo que aun no habia hecho desde que volvio a encontrar a su Hikary.... Besarle! y aunque esto era lo mas trillado y pendejo que podia hacer no se le ocurria nada mas que pudiera despertar a su Ryou.

Sin darle oportunidad a su Hiakry de reaccionar empujou cabeza y junto sus labios en un beso suave, al principio no sintio que Ryou reaccionara y estaba por alejarse decepcionado cuando comenzo a sentir los labios de Ryou moverse contra los suyos. Sonrio apretando mas al chico contra si y se olvido de todo para entregarse al beso, que se jodan los de afuera el habia extrañado los besos de su Hikary demasiado para describirlo!

Lastimosamente despues de un rato tuvo que separarse y vio incredulo que habia funcionado, Ryou le miraba confundido y tan sonrrojado como un tomate.. - dime que te gusto o te vuelvo a besar hasta que te guste!

..... Are...? - bien Rein habia salido de un colapso mental para entrar a otro al parecer.

Jejeje no he perdido mi toque para hacer que tus piernas se vuelvan gelatina - si Bakura se habia olvidado por un momento del trio que ahora se hacia cargo de tres amenazas potenciales - vamos, tenemos aun que detener a Exomy y Kyren

..... Are....? - el cerebro de Rein estaba de vacaciones al parecer, pero un reemplazo llego a tiempo para reiniciar su cabeza - ..... Que estoy haciendo aqui o donde estoy!?

Larga historia, ahora tenemos que salvar a cierto elegido de su muerte - sin mas Bakura regreso al mundo fisico arrastrando a su Hikary con el.

Bakura rapidamente se levanto y busco ver que habia pasado en su tiempo fuera, lo primero que noto fue todo calcinado seguro por el fuego de Exomy y despues la destruccion que su Hikary habia causado. A lo lejos noto las figuras de Ryou y las criaturas inmoviles en un lugar, corrio y se sintio sumamente satisfecho cuando su luz le devolvio la mirada confundido - gracias a Ra despertaste

... Yo no creo haber estado dormido pero bueno... - murmuro el menor dejandose abrazar.

Oigan trio de pendejos! Diganme que Harry no murio al menos, bueno Hermione tambien y Rom pudo haber aido tragado por Kyren por todo lo que me importa - dijo Bakura al aire.

Eres un bastardo! - chillo el pelirrojo saliendo de su escondite junto a los otros dos, Bakura satisfecho noto que si bien estaban maltratados vivirian asi que no habia pasado nada que no pudiera solucionarse por fortuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Bakura en cuanto su Hikary habia terminado de colapsarse por el agotamiento le recogio en sus brazos y reviso a las criaturas que tambien estaba saliendo de la maldicion, con alivio las observo bien.... Incluso mas sanas que el mismo trio lo que fue incluso mejor para el lado bastardo de Bakura.

Ryou ya no quiere matarnos? - pregunto Hermione acercandose un poco nerviosa a donde Bakura estaba con su Hikary en brazos.

No, es como dijiste, estaba bajo una maldicion - respondio el yami acariciando suavemente la espalda de su luz - a las criaturas tambien las veo mejor...

_"Por supuesto que estamos mejor, no entiendo como pude caer en semejante hechizo!" _\- gruño Kyren con enojo.

_"Facil, Rein fue quien nos hechizo a nosotros mientras estabamos distraidos, pero al romperse el hechizo sobre el se rompio el de nosotros al no haberlo hecho bajo su libre albedrio" _\- informo Exomy caminando para estar junto a los dos peliblancos.

Ustedes dos estan bien no? - pregunto Bakura a las dos criaturas que asintieron.

Tu conoces a esas cosas!? - como siempre Ron tenia que ser un idiota y provocar lo que no deberia.

Bakura que ya habia aprendido la leccion sobre lo delicada que era la Quimera se adelanto siseando al pelirojo antes de que la misma Exomy los asesinara a los tres y esta vez con toda la razon - te agradeceria que no llames a Exomy "Cosa", ella no es una cosa... Es una orgullosa Quimera y si no quieres que te dejen tostadito disculpate con ella - exigio señalando a la criatura cuyo pelaje estaba erizado de ira - .... Y tambien con Kyren, solo que el no te hara nada ya que le vale verga lo que pienses realmente

_"Exacto, el es un mago idiota que no merece ni mi ira" _\- aseguro el enorme Basilisco acercandose para ver a Rein, Bakura con una chipa de magia rehizo el encanto que mantenia segura la vista de Kyren y le cambio a un tamaño mas pequeño para que pudiera acurrucarse sobre el - _"Master estara bien verdad?"_

_"Claro, solo deja que pasen los ultimos efectos de la maldicion y estara como nuevo"_ \- aseguro el yami mirando a su pequeña carga con cariño.

Ahora que ya estamos tranquilos explicanos que paso con el! Desde cuando sabes que esta vivo? - pregunto Harry serio.

Aqui no, Ryou fue enviado bajo la Maldicion Imperius por Voldemor para acabar contigo seguro... Bueno tambien por mi por que fue quien mate a Nagini pero ese no es el punto! Debemos salir de aqui cuanto antes, quien sabe cuantos mortifagos envio para acabarnos si Ry fallaba - dijo Bakura serio - conocen algun sitio donde no puedan encontrarnos?

La casa de Sirius podria ser... Aunque seguro cuando vea a Ryou le terminara de dar el ataque, no sabes lo culpable que ha estado desde que callo por el Velo - respondio Harry suspirando - aunque tambien podria hacerle bien, no ha sido el mismo desde aquello....

Bien, vamos de una vez, todos tomen una parte de mi cuerpo y cierren los ojos, nos transportare hacia alli - ordeno el Yami apurado.

Todos asintieron notando la gravedad del asunto e hicieron lo dicho, de pronto el trio sintio como si todo se congelara a su alrededor haciendoles estremerse. Afortunadamente para ellos la sensacion no duro mucho y de pronto se vieron en la vieja casa del padrino de Harry - Sirius! Estas por aqui? - pregunto Harry algo curioso por la reaccion que su tio tendria al ver a Ryou en brazos del yami.

Si Harry estoy... - bien... La cara del pelinegro no tenia una descripcion clara, demasiadas emociones pasaban demasiado rapido y al final no se sabian cuales eran, ademas parecia a punto de vomitar o desmayarse - ..... Diganme que ese si es Ryou y yo no me lo estoy inventando por que quiero a mi sobrino devuelta conmigo...

Si, es el... No es obvio? A quien mas cargaria yo ademas de... - Bakura no pudo terminar cuando de pronto se vio sin sus luz en sus brazos... Con un pequeño Tic debajo de un ojo miro a Sirius que ahora era el que tenia entre sus brazos al Hikary, ni siquiera le habia prestado atencion al Basilisco o Quimera con Bakura - .... Podrias devolvermelo?

No, tu has tenido demasiado tiempo a mi sobrino, ahora ne toca - gruño Sirius sin importarle el aura siniestra que tenia Bakura a su alrededor.

Mientras Sirius supera que Ryou esta vivo, podrias porfavor explicarnos que hace aqui? - pregunto Harry conseguir algo de informacion.

Les dire lo que se, veran no se si saben que nosotros somos basicamente inmortales gracias a la magia que manejamos no? - comenzo Bakura a lo que los demas asintieron.

Malik y Yugi nos contaron algunas cosas despues de la Batalla en el ministerio no te preocupes - asintio Hermiones con una suave sonrisa - sabemos un poco sobre los Elementos del Milenio y sus poderes, pero entendemos que no puedes decirnos todo si es secreto de su pais...

Bueno, resulta que la sortija tomo y protegio el alma de Ryou para que despues fuera regresada a este plano, pero antes de que el alma llegara a mis manos de alguna forma llego a las manos de Voldy - explico casi gruñendo el peliblanco - el le dio un cuerpo y le borro completamente la memoria, asi que no es raro que no los conozca a todos ustedes una vez que despierte asi que tratenlo con tacto y no lo abrumen

Es un maldito - gruño Harry enojado.

... Momento si le dio un cuerpo supongo que uso el mismo hechizo con el que el mismo se hizo su propio cuerpo, asi que tuvo que usar los mismos ingredientes - comento Hermione haciendo una mueca entre el horror y el asco.

... Angelo era un bastardo de todas maneras, trataba a Ryou horrible - gruñeron tanto Sirius como Bakura casi al unisono, el peliblanco le volteo a ver con una ceja arqueada.

Que...? Yo no me llevo para nada bien con casi ninguno de mis parientes de sangre, todos son unos amargados con un palo muy hondo metido por el tracero - dijo Sirius encogiendose de hombros - si Ryou salio descente seguro fue por la parte de su madre, yo abmito que mi sangre no es la mejor

El es identico a su mama, puedo asegurartelo - asintio Bakura sacando de su bolsillo el relicario que le habia regalado Draco hace tanto tiempo a su Hikary, realmente todas las pertenecian preciadas anteriores de Ryou las tenia su yami, solo que entre tantas cosas que habian pasado no habia tenido oportunidad de devolverlas - vez! La mujer a un lado de Narcissa es Kikiro, la madre de Ryou

.... Ah cierto! Ya recorde, la mejor amiga de Narcissa.... Esa mujer si que sabia jodernos cuando estabamos todos en Hogwarts, eso de dejarnos en pelotas en medio partido nunca lo olvidare... Tampoco lo olvido el resto de los que vieron el partido, pero es otra historia - lo ultimo lo murmuro para si mismo aunque Bakura escucho y rugio de risa al instante - si! Si! Muy gracioso mocoso, ya no se de donde salio Ryou... Porque el es un angel y sus padres... Eh... Digamos que no son tan santos

Primero, para mi tu eres el mocoso y ellos estan en pañales - comenzo Bakura entre carcajadas - abmito ser un antiguo espiritud, de mas o menos 5mil años de antiguedad que Ryou salvo y dio un cuerpo ya que soy la otra mitad de si alma literal y simbolicamente - para este punto se estaba calmando y disfrutaba de las miradas incredulas que le rodeaban - segundo Ryou ya no esta tan santo, sigue siendo igual de violable pero ahora si puedo llevarlo a hacer bromas conmigo sin que se sienta mal consigo mismo despues

Los demas parpadearon estupidamente ante lo dicho... Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar levantandose furioso desde de dejar al Hikary sobre uno de los muebles - tu!! Asqueroso asalta cunas! Tienes mas de 5mil años y quieres violar a un pobre niño de 17!? Que carajos te sucede!! - con eso Sirius se solto a gritarle al pobre Bakura mientras este se prometia no volver a gritarle asi mismo a Demian... Esto era horrible y vergonzoso la verdad.

Mientras tanto el trio veia la escena con gotitas detras de sus cabeza... De todo lo que dijo Bakura de lo unico que Sirius estaba preocupado era por su edad y la inmoralidad de que saliera con Ryou? Definitivamente, esto de ser Tio/Padre sobreprotector le habia pegado a Sirius con fuerza.

Podemos volver a la conversa de que paso con Ryou porfavor? Desde hace cuanto sabes que esta vivo Bakura? - pregunto Hermione pellizcandose el puente de la nariz mientras se preguntaba que pasaba con los cerebros de todos en estos momentos.

Despues de que Bakura habia sido dejado como un trapito con el que limpiaron toda una casa fue que pudo dar un respuesta desganada - desde hace un rato, solo que Ryou queria ser un heroe y ayudar a todos sin que nadie lo supiera

Despues de un rato mas de conversas y aclaraciones de parte de todos el tema se dio por terminado para entrar en otro mas importante... Que harian ahora? - facil busquemos los horrocrux

Si Ron, sabes donde estan? Si lo sabes con seguridad vamos ahora mismo por ellos! - gruño Hermione mirandole fastidiada.

Que tienen ustedes hasta ahora? - pregunto Bakura serio.

No mucho, aunque Dumbledore nos dejo una herencia que suponemos nos ayudara en la busqueda - respondio Harry - un libro de cuentos, una Snitch, el desiluminador y la espada de Godric Gryffindor... Aunque no tengo eso ultimo por culpa del ministerio....

Sinceramente me vale verga lo que el ministerio opine, si la necesitamos realmente la robare de donde sea que la tengan - dijo Bakura con una sonria segura - la cosa esa dorada no se para que carajos nos servira.... Y un libro de cuentos? Que carajos?

Esta escrito en Runas, despues averiguaremos que dice - dijo Hermione mirandole con el ceño fruncido - ademas es la ultima herencia de Harry!

No estoy criticandolo como herencia, mi pregunta es para que nos sirve un libro de cuentos en este momento nada mas - le dijo Bakura pellizcandose el punte de la nariz - vamos que mas tienen! Tenemos que tener algo o si no ni con la sortija del milenio podremos encontrarlos!

Para que ayudara esa cosa? - pregunto Ron confundido.

Bakura a punto de matarle y mas atras Hermione se lanzarona explicarle - la sortija es una especie de brujula que te lleva directamente a lo que desees... Pero son varios Horrocruz y si le preguntamos desde aqui nos volvera locos, las agujas buscaran apuntar a todos los lugares donde hay un Horrocrux y seguramente son lejanos entre ellos, tenemos que tener una idea de donde demonios estan joder para que estemos cerca y la sortija nos guie!

Bueno... No tenemos casi nada a decir verdad - abmitio Hermione cabizbaja

Osea que primero tendremos que investigar - gruño el yami fastidiado.

Por otro lado en el primer piso de la casa estaba Sirius cuidando de su sobrino, en cuanto Bakura habia terminado de contar lo que habia pasado con su sobrino y comenzaron a hablar de los Horrocrux el habia subio a su sobrino a una cama para que descanzara comodo luego de tantas cosas que le habian pasado. Asi que hay estaba, velando el sueño de su sobrio junto a dos criaturas de las que deberia estar asustado pero en este punto no le podria importar menos... Por dios habia visto a su sobrino con Dragones!

Los tres comicamente se animaron cuando el Hikary dio signos de despertar, Exomy cariñosamente comenzo a mimar los cabellos del menor mientras este sonriendo con comodidad abria lentamente sus ojos para ver a la quimera frente a el - _"Hola Exomy, donde estamos?"_

_"Al parecer en casa de su Tio, Bakura nos salvo de aquel hechizo malicioso que nos arrojaron" _\- respondio con calma echandose en el suelo y colocando sus cabezas sobre la cama que era lo unico que cabia de ella dentro.

_"Ya no deberia volver a la base de esos mortifagos, quien sabe lo que le haran esta vez Master" _\- comento esta vez Kyren que se habia subido hasta la cama en su forma mas pequeña.

_"El idiota Bakura de todas maneras no creo que lo deje volver a ponerse en peligro, asi que no me preocuparia" _\- dijo la quimera segura

Supongo entonces que ayudare en lo que pueda... - murmuro Rein y eso fue lo unico que un ligeramente nervioso Sirius pudo entender de todos los gruñidos y silvidos que escucho.

.... Eh... Hola Ryou - murmuro el pelinegro, la razon de su nerviosismo era que no sabia como reaccionaria su sobrino... Segun Bakura este no recordaba absolutamente nada y basicamente este los no reconoceria a todos, asi que querua dar una buena "primera impresion"

Hola!... Tu eres? - pregunto Rein sonriendo suavemente, si su yami lo habia traido hasta aqui era por que este era un lugar seguro lleno de gente agradable.

Bien esto se lo esperaba, ahora era el momento de presentarse - hola, soy Sirius tu Tio por parte de Padre

Ohh! Tengo otro Tio!? - exclamo Rein pareciendo sumamente alegre.

Pues si, realmente tienes mas familia, adenas de mi tienes otra Tia llamada Melek pero ella es por parte de madre y no se mucho de tu parte materna asi que puedes tener mas familia - le informo sonriendo.

Y tambien estan Tia Narcissa y Draco, los cuales tengo que ver como estan de hecho - murmuro preocupado el Hikary

Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado - no deberias ir con esos mortifagos, Draco estuvo alli el dia que mataron a Dumbledore y no hizo nada

Draco solo esta confundido y Tia ni siquiera esta realmente con ellos, todo lo que hace ella es para proteger a su familia - recordo el Hikary con una ceja arqueada - pero despues ire a ver, por ahora... Donde esta Kura?

Abajo hablando con los otros sobre lo que deben hacer ahora, pero como es obvio no tienen ni idea de por donde comenzar a buscar los Horrocrux - respondio el pelinegro suspirando.

.... Podria preguntarle a la sombras, ellas deberian saber donde estan, realmente lo saben todo - dijo Rein levantadose - voy con mi yami, me acompañas Tio?

Sirius asintio y sonrio para abrazar por el cuello a su sobrino ambos comenzando a caminar, llegaron a la sala y negaron con la cabeza cuando vieron a los cuatro sentados en distintos muebles con expresiones frustradas - ahora que les sucede a todos?

Hola Hikary, que todos son unos idiotas - murmuro Bakura aburrido - y que no sabemos por donde comenzar a buscar

Traiganme una pluma y pergamino, les preguntare a las sombras donde estan los Horrocrux y tambien si podrian facilitarnos la vida trayendolos a nosotros - pidio Rein sentandose en un lugar. Bakura asintio e hizo lo que pidio mientras Rein se concentraba...

**No podemos traerlos a usted Master...**

**Una vez los sacamos de su lugar por orden de Zork, pero este ayudo a Voldemort a protegerlos de nosotras...**

**De forma que no puedan volver a ser sacadas por nosotras de nuevo...**

**Sabemos donde estan, pero no podemos entrar a sacarlos nosotras misma, perdone...**

_O bien, supongo que era demasiado facil para que pudieramos lograrlo - _penso Rein suspirando - _donde estan los Horrocrux?_

**Hay tres que ya fueron destruidos, el diario de Tom, la serpiente Nagini y el anillo con la piedra de la Resureccion...**

Piedra de la Resureccion? - pregunto el Hikary curioso.

**Despues sera importante, ahora mismo tenemos que buscar es los Horrocrux...**

**Primero esta la copa de Hufflepuff, escodida bajo varios hechizos en la bodeda de los Lestrange de Gringotts...**

**Luego el Relicario de Slytherin, estaba en esta misma casa pero fue robado por un miembro se la orden, Mundungus Fletcher que aun lo tiene...**

**Tambien la Diadema Ravenclaw, que esta en la Sala del Requisito de Hogwarts, solo tiene que buscar el lugar donde todo esta oculto...**

**El ultimo seria el mismiso Harry Potter...**

**Tiene que morir para que el fragmento del alma dentro de el sea destruido...**

**Pero antes de eso deben buscar todas las Reliquias de la muerte, por ahora no se entretenga eso Master, busque los artefactos destruibles!**

Rein habia tomado nota de todo lo que las sombras le iban diciendo mientras los demas le veia curiosos y asombrados por los que escribia aparentemente de su propio conocimiento aunque sabian que no era asi... - eehh.. Ustedes son? - pregunto el Hikary cohibido ante las personas que le rodeaban.

Ya nos conociamos antes, pero supongo que tendremos que volvernos a presentar - asintio Harry - soy Harry Potter, estoy seguro de que has escuchado muchas cosas de mi...

Pues si, no todas son buenas considerando que vivia con los mortifagos - asintio Rein sonriendole suavemente.

Yo soy Hermione - se presento la chica alegre - y este de aqui es Ron

Un gusto a todos... Ahora vamos a lo importante, cual buscamos primero? - pregunto Rein mostrando la lista.

Deberiamos ir a buscar el Relicario en poder de Mundungus, los demas no se moveran de sitio pero el puede venderlo y sera una caza imposible despues - respondio Harry pensativo.

Yo puedo ir a buscar al hombre, un ladron patetico nunca podra con el Rey - dijo Bakura sonriendo como lunatico que era.   
Rein nego con la cabeza divertido por las payasadas de su yami - vamos a planificar esto bien yami, y primero debemos ir a Hogwarts para ver lo que Voldemort le hizo a la escuela

Tienes razon, confio en mis amigos pero quiero asegurarme de que estan bien - asintio Harry.   
Entonces primero Bakura y yo iremos a Hogwarts para ver como estan o si necesitan algo, luego iremos por los Horrocrux - con eso Rein sonrio.

Yo puedo ir descifrando el libro de cuentos que Dumbledore le dejo a Harry - acoto Hermione a ultimo minuto pensativa y con eso se dio por terminada la conversacion.

Bakura y Rein solo se quedaron un poco mas para descanzar lo maximo posible, hasta que fue la hora de partir y ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de sombras...


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ssaben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenecen, asi que ha leer!

Bakura y Rein habia parecido en la habitacion que suponian era de su amiga Grethel y la encontraron leyendo uno libros junto a Amorop y su Neko, Bakura como siempre malicioso intento acercarse a la chica por detras para asustarla... Lastima que las dos criaturas le habian visto y saltaron sobre el solo para morderlo con malicia - joder!! Grethel quitamenlos de encima!

Nadie te mando a intentar asustarme, asi que ahora te aguantas - le dijo Grethel sin siquiera quitar la vista de sus pergaminos.

Hola Grethel, como estas? - pregunto Rein acercandose a la chica.

Sonriendo Grethel se levanto para abrazar a su amigo con cariño, ignorando por supuesto a Bakura que aun seguia siendo el juguete masticable de Yuhi y Amorop - yo estoy bien, y ustedes?

Geniales, como ha estado las cosas aqui en Hogwarts? - cuestiono preocupado

Bueno, como sabes el ministerio cayo y lo primero que hizo nuestro nuevo "señor" fue legalizar las maldiciones imperdonables - informo la chica pareciendo aburrida - hay dos nuevo profesores y el nuevo director que estan haciendo de la vida de todos cuadritos, pero ya tenemos nuestra resistencia armada no te preocupes...

Necesitan ayuda en algo? - pregunto Bakura desde el suelo con las dos criaturas sobre el, al parecer los tres se habia cansado de luchar.

Por ahora nos las estanos arreglando bien... Alecto y Amycus no son un problema demasiado grande para nosotros, aunque por desgracia a veces se nos pasan algunas cosas... Ellos tienen un placer insano por torturar a los menores que no puede ser normal - dijo la chica suspirando.

Ten cuidado con ellos, cualquier persona con esa serpiente debe ser muy peligrosa - recordo Rein mirandola serio - confio en ti que te mantendras segura, pero Bakura y yo nos encargaremos de traerte proviciones para que ayudes a los otros, tambien te dejaremos una runa especial para que nos llames si te encuentras en apuros y nos transportaremos aqui al instante para ayudarte

Buscaremos medicinas e ingredientes de posiciones casi para toda tu vida y para todos las posiones que puedas necesitar - termino el yami levantandose del suelo - si pudieras manejarlos incluso te dejaria un elemento del milenio, pero por desgracia no puedes....

Jejeje muchas gracias amigos, estoy seguro de seran de mucha ayuda - asintio Grethel contenta. 

Rein sonriente continuo - Quienes estan contigo para proteger a los estudiantes?

Neville, Yugi, Yami, Ginny, Luna, Nott... Realmente son varios - Grethel se sento eb su lugar mientras intentaba recordar todos los miembros de la resistencia.

Nott? Un Slytherin te esta ayudando? - Bakura parecia sorprendido por ello.

Pues si, el y Luna se hicieron amigos sorpresivamente, asi que nos ayuda a escondidas en lo que pueda - asintio Grethel - Nott no es como los demas Slytherin, el es un buen chico un poco serio y arrogante si lo haces molestar nada mas...

Oh.. Bueno, me alegra que este bien - Rein sonrio - Demian me imagino que tambien te esta cuidando y vive en la guarida de las criaturas

Claro! - aseguro la chica feliz.

Despues de eso pasaron unos dias donde Bakura y Rein hicieron lo que dijeron, a escondidas le entregaron a la chica proviciones y cosas que podrian servile para que se defendiera ella y a los otros estudiantes. Tambien estaban observando el lugar y principalmente como se estaba manejando la escuela, quedando simplemente asqueados con varias cosas.

Esos Carrow definitivamente iban a ser alimento para las sombras habia declarado Rein en un momento de ira cuando estos estaban torturando a un pobre Hufflepuff con la maldicion de tortura, el Hikary realmente queria acabar ya con este peroblema, estaba cansado ya de ver tanta injusticia a su alrededor. Le daba dolor como Snape era tratado aun cuando solo estaba cumpliendo las ordenes de Dumbledore, y hablando de el... Rein tambien se encargo de revisar el Ka del anciano y noto con satisfaccion que a veces facilitaba el trabajo de la resistencia, tenia el muy util poder de mermar la fuerza de los hechizos y asi los estudiantes sufrian menos a manos del par de dementes.

Llego el momento de despedirse ya que tenian que comenzar con la busqueda de los Horrocrux, Rein no queria dejar a tanto chico desprotegido pero esto nunca acabaria de no asesinar a Voldemort, asi que con gran pesar se despidio de Grethel para desaparecer junto a su yami. Volvieron a llegar a la vieja casa de Sirius donde ya estaba el trio pareciendo desesperados por que llegaran.

Comi estan todos en Hogwarts? - fue lo primero que ambos peliblancos escucharon.

Es una larga historia y estamos un poco agotados luego de toda la magia que usamos para ayudar a Grethel a prepararse, pero no se preocupen, ellos estan organizados y tienen un buen frente preparado para defenderse - les informo Bakura a todos - les daremos mas detalles en cuanto descansemos un poco, despues podemos salir a cazar al idiota ladron que tiene el Relicario de Slytherin...

El trio asintio y dejo irse al par para que se recostaran un rato, total gracias a ellos habian adelantado gran parte del trabajo. Al final Rein y Bakura durmieron de largo hasta el dia siguiente, donde se levantaron animados de dar el primer paso pra salir de todo este lio - Kura, tienes alguna idea de como hacer esto?

La sortija nos guiara hacia el hombre y si el quiere vender articulos robados solo puede ir a ese lugar de mala muerte en el Callejon Diagon, pienso que deberianos ir de incognito al Caldero Chorreante y alli activar la sortija - explico el yami serio - es un lugar centrico y la sortija no nos volvera locos buscando por toda Inglaterra al tipo

Es un buen plan Yami, tenemos que decirles a los demas - asintio Rein acostado aun en la cama sin nada de ganas de levantarse

Diles tu, yo voy a buscar a Ritsy, creo que nuestra escarbato travieza podria ser de ayuda - Bakura sonrio como solo el sabe hacerlo - digo... Que mejor que el escarbato de un ladron para detectar un relicario antiguo de oro puro?

Jejeje tienes razon, seguro ella puede encontrar el relicario en cualquier lugar que el tipo lo haya escondido - dijo Rein sonriendo divertido, el Hikary se levanto estirandose para despues cambiarse a una ropa mas fresca que el cuero que acostumbraba a llevar.

Rein salio de la habitacion al mismo tiempo que su yami desaparecia, no le llevo mucho tiempo explicarles el plan al trio asi como tampoco duro mucho para que el yami regresara con una Ritsy muy comoda en sus brazos que luego se escondio magistralmente debajo de la ropa del yami, Rein vio con ligera impresion que a pesar de que estaba un poco gordita podia esconderse de forma que no habia manera de saber que estaba alli. El grupo partio minutos despues, caminaron con cuidado por las calles de Inglaterra, no querian usar demasiados hechizos o apariciones para no dar a conocer su ubicacion a los mortifagos.

Llegaron hasta el Caldero Chorreante y se sentaron en una de las mesas mirando a su alrededor con atencion hasta que se tranquilizaron de que el lugar estaba vacio - ahora que chicos? Que hacemos desde aqui? - pregunto Hermione mordiendose el labio nerviosa.

Vamos a preguntarle a la Sortija por el tipo y rogemos por que no me alla equivocado de que esta por aqui, si no sera una busqueda loca por todo Inglaterra - le respondio Bakura quitando del cuello de su luz el artefacto. Bakura puso en la mesa la Sortija y con un poco de magia le envio su mensaje a los espiritud que le daban vida propia a los elementos del milenio, esta parecio pensarlo un poco hasta que uno de los dientes se levanto señalando al Callejon Diagon, el grupo asintio entre ellos y siguieron por donde les señalaron con nerviosismo de ser encontrados por quienes no debian verlos.

Caminaron con cuidado por el lugar y no se sorprendieron cuando la sortija les señalo aquel lugar de tan mala reputacion, aunque si lo hizo Bakura cuando a penas se pararon en la entrada los pendulos calleron sin vida - are...? Bakura... Que paso?

Se rompio esa cosa? - pregunto Ron aunque Bakura opto por ignorarle por la poca salud mental que le quedaba

Ni idea, pero por alguna razon las sortija nos guio hasta aqui... Ella esta conectada a las sombras y debe saber algo que nosotros no - murmuro Bakura pensativo mientras miraba a sus alrededores, no podian quedarse parados alli eternamente o se pondrian demasiado sobre evidencia de que no deberian estar alli - vamos a escondernos en algun lugar por aqui, por alguna razon la sortija nos guio hasta aqui... Harry tu te vienes conmigo, los demas con Ryou

Todos asintieron separandose para esconderse a los lados del camino, Rein y Bakura se encargaron de cubrir a sus compañeros con sombras para mayor proteccion. Todos esperaron tensos a que pasara algo, los que estaban con Rein no decian nada solamente esperaban tensos que pasara algo. Por su parte Bakura estaba pensando el porque habian sido guiados hasta este lugar - Harry, no se muy bien como es el tipo, tu lo conoces mejor que yo asi que avisame si lo ves

Claro, crees que esa cosa nos guio hasta aqui solo para que podamos emboscarlo? - pregunto Harry en un susurro con el ceño fruncido.

Bakura que aun no habia pensado en esa posibilidad puso los ojos en blanco y gruño con fastidio para si mismo - esa debe ser la razon por la que estamos aqui, no entiendo porque no se me ocurrio a mi...

Jejeje - Harry rio un poco a pesar de la situacion, ambos se colocaron atentos en el camino.despues de eso. Claro hasta que Harry se fijo que el hombre que buscaban aparecio por el camino algo solitario, el yami habia notado esto y tambien vio al hombre llegar. Con una pequeña seña ambos saltaron a la vez justo cuando el tipo paso por el frente de su escondite empujandolo hacia el otro lado donde Rein le atrapo con sombras antes de que pudiera gritar.

Ryou coloca una proteccion para el ruido, no quiero un solo grito salir de este lugar - gruño Bakura mientras miraba maliciosamente a su nuevo presionero que parecia a punto de mearse en sus pantalones.

El Hikary lo hizo sin ningun problema y de pronto el grupo se vio rodeado por una delgada pelicula gris que tambien servia para que nadie pudiera husmear derrepente - bien Bastardo! Danos el estupido relicario que robaste de la casa del perro sarnoso y nos iremos sin problemas - rugio Bakura levantando bruscamente y sin problemas el cuerpo del hombre.

Q-Que r-relicario? - murmuro el hombre asustado.

No te hagas el pendejo, el relicario de Slytherin de oro que estaba en la casa de Sirius! Sabemos que lo tienes asi que no me jodas con que no sabes que es! - grito Bakura pegandolo contra la pared enojado. 

N-No lo t-tengo ya! Y-Yo lo... - Balura volvio a golpearle enojado y se acerco a el, el yami sentia como Ritsy olfateaba y buscaba a escondidas por el cuerpo del hombre todo el oro que podia encontrar con la esperanza de que algo de esa sea el relicario que buscaban.

Hermione en algun punto habia quedo intervenir en la pequeña paliza que Balura seguro iba a darle al hombre, pero Ryou se interpuso y nego con la cabeza mientras en su mano aquella esfera que ellos hacia tanto tiempo habian visto brillaba de forma tenue - voy a leer su mente Hermione, asi que no te preocupes yami tampoco va a matarlo... Solo lo maltrata un poquito para hacer teatro y darle oportunidad a Ritsy de buscar - informo el Hikary a lo que la chica asintio no sin algo de nerviosismo y remordimiento.

Rein tampoco es que era tan malo actualmente, por ello se apuro y leyo la mente del hombre, aunque gruño enojado cuando vio el recuerdo donde este tipo le entregaba el relicario que queria a una mujer fea y vestida de rosa - yami esta diciendo la verdad, no tiene el relicario!

Bakura se detuvo al instante y le miro enojado - que hiciste con el!?

Se lo entrego a una mujer vestida de rosa y con apariencia de sapo - respondio Rein suspirando - la mujer lo encontro vendiendo cosas robadas y el se lo entrego como soborno...

Joder! - exclamo Bakura fastidiado y de un chipazo de su varita dejo al hombre inconciente - borrenle la memoria al idiota este, nadie debe saber que estamos aqui...

Hermione asintio e hizo lo que le pidieron aun sitiendose un poco culpable, por su parte los demas estaban en otro problema - entonces todo esto fue para nada!? - gimio Ron con fastidio.

Callate! Algo tenemos que hacer, no podemos estar perdiendo tiempo de esta forma! - gruño Bakura mosqueado.

Podriamos intentar inflirtrarnos en ministerio - sugirio Harry - conseguiriamos el relicario aunque no de la forma que esperabamos

Necesitamos mejor preparacion para eso, tengo una mejor idea... - murmuro Bakura deteniendose alli para crear suspenso y Rein se pregunto que tanta locura pasaba por su cabeza cuando miro la sonrisa que su yami coloco - vamos a robar un banco! - exclamo alegremente levantando los brazos y con Ritsy siguiendole al instante, justo cuando todos estaban a punto de gritarle para que terminara.

Rein con gotitas detras de su cabeza y con un tic en su ojo gruño - para que carajos vamos a robar un banco ahora!? Mira no tengo problemas con tus instintos cleptomanos pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para...

Hikary... En la boveda de Lestrange no esta uno de los Horrocrux? - antes eso todos abrieron los ojos recordando ese pequeño detalle - asi que vamos a aprovechar a robar esa estupidez

Gringott tiene una de las mayores seguridades en el mundo, tenemos que planear esto bien o todo se acabo! - dijo Hermione preocupada.

Tsk! No seas tonta, esto sera pan comido, nos transportare directamente a la bobeda, tomamos la copa y nos transporto de salida - explico Bakura alegre

**No podemos Master Rein, las duendes tienen poderosas magias runicas que chocan con nuestra energia...**

**Podriamos transportarles a ustedes como usuarios de las sombras medianamente seguros, pero no damos seguridad para los otros con ustedes...**

Ya las sombras dijeron que no podemos hacer eso, asi que piensa en otra cosa yami - informo Rein mirando serio al otro peliblanco.

.... Joder! Bien sera con Diamound que nos lleve hasta alli - gruño el yami fastidiado.

Rein le sonrio ante la mejor idea que tuvo, Bakura coloco su mano en el suelo y se formo debajo algo parecido a un hoyo totalmente negro por donde salio la serpiente blanca - _"Master Ryou!! Tiempo sin verlo, no vuelva a dejarme solo con el salvaje!"_

_"....... Ehh... Diamound me viste ayer mismo" _\- dijo el Hikary mirandole con una gotita en su frente.

Deja de ser pendejo Diamound y vamos de una vez - regaño el yami arrancando bruscamente a la serpiente del Hikary a pesar de las protestas, enojado Bakura hizo caminar a todos hasta que estaban a un costado del Banco - _"Ahora liberate pendejo y llevanos a las bovedas que estan bajo tierra"_ \- ordeno a lo que la serpiebte refunfuñando lo hizo.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del trio dorado la serpiente comenzo a transformarse, conviertiendose en algo parecido a un hombre con la mitad de abajo de serpiente - _"Ustedes son muchos!"_

_"Ryou y yo en tus hombros, a ellos tres los llevas en tus brazos pendejo, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ello!" _\- siseo el yami enojado

Antes de que el pobre de Diamound pudiera decir algo mas Bakura ya habia jalado absu Hikary para que subiera a los hombros del Ka, asi que resignado tomo con cuidado en sus brazos al trio medianamente asustado mientras tenia a los dos peliblancos uno en cada hombros. Harry y compañia se asustaron aun mas cuando Diamound comenzo a volar y esperaba los gritos de las personas debajo, pero rapidamente noto que nadie parecia verlos.

De pronto calleron en picada hasta el suelo y cuando estaban a punto de impactar el trio se sacudio aterrorizado... Solo para que se dieran cuenta que atravezaban el suelo como si no existiera, siguieron descendiendo hasta que comenzaron a ver los rieles por los que normalmente iban a las bovedas - _"Bien, ahora por donde carajos vamos!"_

_"Dame un momento!" _\- gruño Bakura con la sortija en la mano para preguntarle donde estaba la boveda Lestrange, uno de los pendulos se levanto y sin palabras Diamound comenzo a ir a donde apuntaba.

Duraron un largo rato volando y Rein se estaba preguntando realmente cuan grande era este lugar, hasta que por fin llegaron se encontraron con otro detalle... Como carajos harian para entrar a esa boveda cerrada? Ya lo intentaron con el Ka y lo unico que lograron fue llevarse un tremendo golpazo contra la puerta - _"Diamound... Porque carajos no puedes pasar!?"_

**Master Rein... Aqui la magia es aun mas poderosa, el Ka no podra pasar...**

_No hay una forma en que podamos entrar? _\- pregunto Rein a sus sombras mientras los demas discutian estupidez y media.

**Podriamos intentar engañar a la puerta magica, pero tendria que conectarse con nosotras para ser aun mas fuerte nuestra magia...**

**Asi puede ser que contrarrestaramos la magia que choca con nosotras, ya sabe la magia mas fuerte siempre gana...**

Bien, supongo que tendra que hacerse - murmuro el Hikary para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, cuando los abrio habia una delgada niebla blanca a su alrededor y sus ojos habia formado pequeñas lineas moradas haciendolo ver imponente.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se coloco frente a la puerta y comenzo a cantar suavemente en Egipcio Antiguo, hay fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el Hikary al sentir la magia comenzar a condensarse cerca de ellos. Curiosos al ver brillar la puerta de blanco y a Rein de color lila - .... Ryou... Que carajos estas haciendo? - pregunto Bakura confundido.

Pero este no respondio y de pronto la puerta dejo de brillar mientras en la mano de Ryou aparecia una especie de llave con la que abrio la puerta que chirrio como si no quisiera abrirse - **pueden pasar, pero haganlo rapido antes de que no pueda engañar mas al mecanismo de defenza de la puerta y se queden encerrados, no podre volver a abrirla una vez que se cierre **\- todos parpadearon ante la voz desdoblada y extraña que tenia Rein ademas de que seguia brillando, pero ante la urgencia que habia obedecieron.

Como es esa copa estupida? - pregunto Bakura.

Nosotros la buscaremos, tu quedate alli para ayudar a Ryou por si pasa cualquier cosa - dijo Harry mientras los demas comenzaban a buscar.

Duraron unos momentos buscando hasta que Ron grito habiendola encontrado... Pero a penas la tomo las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas, todo a su alrededor empezo a multiplicarse y a explotar lastimando al pelirojo - Ron! - grito Hermione preocupada intentado ir hacia el, pero entre las explosiones y todo lo demas no podia.

Harry tambien estaba intentando llegar a ellos pero tampoco podia, Bakura gruño desde su lugar cuando vio al trio en problemas y avanzo para sacarles de alli, Rein vio luchando a los tres con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado sin mucha expresion en su rostro... De todas maneras no habia nada que pudiera hacer para sacarlos, se movia siquiera un centrimetro de su lugar y toda la magia que mantenia se romperia al instante cerrando la puerta con todos dentro.

Bakura primero logro sacar a Hermione que era la que tenia mas cerca, mandandola de un empujon cerca de la puerta. Harry fue el siguiente y ahora estaba buscando como sacar del problema al pelirrojo... No por el mismo Ron realmente, solo que el tenia la copa y no podia dejarla atras junto al tipo. Llamo a sus sombras y con ellas se abrio espacio a travez del monton de cosas quese creaban, hasta que por fin se encontro con el pelirrojo herido.

Le levanto como un costal de papas pero se asusto cuando escucho la puerta chirriar cerrandose a medio camino, corrio con el pelirrojo y a ultimo segundo paso por la puerta que se cerro detras de el - mierda... Eso estuvo cerca...

Ron esta bien!? - pregunto Hermione caminando para ver al pelirrojo que habiaido bruscamente arrojado al suelo.

Mejor pregunta si tiene la copa, vale mas que su propia vida actualmente - gruño Bakura mientras caminaba hacia donde su Hikary todavia estaba de pie mirandoles de forma impasible - .... Ryou.. Que tienes? Porque...?

**Deberian tener cuidado de el...** \- Bakura confundido por la voz miro por inercia a donde el Hikary señalo encontrandose con dos enormes ojos rojos acercandose

.... Que es eso!? - pregunto Hermione asustada que tambien habia volteado sin dejar sin cuidado el cuerpo inconciente de Ron.

**Un Dragon, es la misma raza de mi bebe Karma **\- respondio Rein escuchando aun sobre los gruñidos del dragon - **fue atraido por mi magia... Tiene hambre y falta de sol, realmente esta enfermo por el maltrato de los duendes**

Esa cosa tiene hambre!? - grito Harry asustado.

Vieron a Rein asentir pareciendo despreocupado de una forma perturvadora considerando que tenia a un dragon hambriento frente a el.

Todos ya estaban casi listos para salir corriendo o ver que carajos hacian para salvar sus pellejos cuando el Hikary se coloco frente al Dragon este le siguio echando su cabeza para estar a su nivel - _"Quieres ser libre no? Has estado demasiado tiempo encerrado bajo tierra"_

_"Como puedes estar hablando conmigo? O que es esa energia que te rodea humano?" _\- pregunto el dragon confundido.

_"Tengo dos hijos Dragones, te los presentare" _\- de detras del Hikary comenzo a crecer dos enormes bolas de sombras hasta que de ellas salieron las figuras de Donna y Karma - _"Ellos son Donna y Karma, mis hijos"_

_"Mami que hacemos aqui? Como fue que...?"_ \- ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron al otro dragon frente a su "mama" - _"Quien es el?" _\- preguntaron ambos con notables celos.

_"Solo voy a sacarlo de aqui" _\- aclaro a los dos Dragaones menores - _quieres ser libre?" _\- pregunto esta vez al que estaba frente a el.

_"Por supuesto, quiero volver a ver la luz del sol" _\- asintio seguro.

**Ustedes subanse a Karma y Donna **\- ordeno a los que iban con el que obedecieron al instante, Bakura subio a Karma sin problemas y Donna tuvo que ayudar al Trio a subir a su lomo, sentian que no debian desobedecerlo ahora mismo - _"Destruyan el techo hasta salir de aqui mis niños"_

_"Claro!" _\- ambos parevian extremadamente felices de hacerlo y volaron contentos, Rein subio sin problemas al lomo del Dragon enfermo y entre los tres rompieron el techo de una vez saliendo del lugar para alejarse de la escena ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos los magos que los vieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Y temo decir que este fic esta casi llegando a su fin mis amores, asi que agradezco mucho a aquellos que me han seguido, comentado y votado por este fic desde el principio!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

El grupo sobrevolo por un largo rato escondiendose en las nubes y con el Hikary manteniendo una poderosa ilucion sobre todos para asegurarse de no asustar a las personas de abajo y tambien para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, ninguno a parte de Rein sabian a donde iban, pero el Hijary habia fijado el rumbo frente a ellos hacia Hogwarts donde dejaria a los dragones de nuevo al cuidado de Grethel. Solamente haria una parada rapida y luego se regresarian a la casa de su Tio, Rein podia sentir como la incomoda presion de las sombras sobre y mezcladas con su ser crecia cada vez mas amenazando con abrumarlo.

Le aviso al dragon que era hora de aterrizar y este lo hizo justamente en el claro que estaba cerca de la guarida donde estaban le resto de las criaturas, los otros dos dragones menores siguieron el ejemplo sin ganas de dejar que el nuevo dragon "intruso" se quedara mucho tiempo a solas con su "mami". El trio se bajo de Donna lo mas rapido que pudo algo asustados aun por los dragones, y Bakura bajo de Karma para correr hasta donde estaba su Hikary.

Y llego justo a tiempo para atrapar a Ryou que a penas bajo del dragon cayo inconciente en sus brazos - Ryou!! Amor que tienes? Que te paso? - preguntaba Bakura moviendo a su Hikary intentando despertarle sin exito.

Bakura salto cuando de pronto sintio la respiracion del Dragon en su nuca, giro un poco asustado por que este intentara atacarles pero al parecer solo queria ver al Hikary. Se le quedo mirando un largo rato y luego miro a Bakura como preguntandose ahora que pasaria, lo malo es que Bakura no tenia ni idea de que carajos hacer ahora - .... Donde carajos estamos?

Creo que Ryou nos trajo a todos hasta Hogwarts - respondio Hermione mirando a su alrededor - al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts especificamente

Bueno, supongo que podemos ir a donde viven nuestras criaturas por un rato y mientras tanto yo llamo a Grethel para que vea a este dragon, se que si se entera de que hubo una criatura enferma y no le avise me matara - dijo Bakura levantando en sus brazos a su Hikary. Todos asintieron sin tener otra idea mejor para seguir al yami por el camino hatmsta que llegaron a una cueva.

Busquen algun lugar donde sentarse o lo que sea - murmuro Bakura que pasaba sin ningun problema sorteando las criaturas que venian a recibirle, desde atras saludo aquella quimera que antes habia sido controlada para atacarles que gruño mirando a Bakura enojada señalando al Hikary.

.... Se desmayo y no se porque joder!! No le he hecho nada, ya estas como el perro sarnoso de Sirius! - gruño Bakura con fastidio.

Una mirada agria obligo al yami a recostar al Hikary en el nido de pieles que ella usaba como cama y seguidamente tanto Ria como Exomy estaban alli acurrucando al Hikary entre ellas, Bakura miro la escena y nego con la cabeza... Esas dos parecian madres sustitutas de su Hikary - Voy a llamar a Grethel, no me tardo, despues veremos que hacer - dijo Bakura girandose hacia los otros y desapareciendo sin mas.

El trio lo espero ligeramente divertidos por las payasadas que hacian algunos cachorros de distintas razas con sus juegos hasta que Bakura regreso trayendo consigo a la pelinegra que parecia atontada - bien mocosa! Tienes trabajo, hay un Dragon enfermo fuera que estoy seguro quieres tratar, no se si esperas a Ryou para que te sea mas facil tratar con el o vas tu misma

No podias esperar a que terminara de despertarme para que me trajeras? Estaba durmiendo despues de todo un dia de estudiar maldiciones horrible! Mañana tengo "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! Y "Estudios Muggles"! Juntos en un solo dia, puedes creerlo!? - murmuro Grethel pareciendo decididamente frustrada y enojada - pero ya que estoy aqui dejame ir a ver al Dragon...

Segura? - pregunto el Yami preocupado.

Si, estoy segura de que puedo manejarlo - aseguro estirandose un poco.

Bueno... - Bakura suspiro para llevarla fuera y mostrarle al Dragon enfermo.

Despues de eso no paso mucho mas que esperar a que el Hikary despertara, el mas preocupado era Bakura que no entendia que habia pasado con su Hikary. Tambien donde el grupo intentaba pensar en como destruir el Horrocruz, ya habian intentado con varios hechizos y no habian hecho mas que mellarlo... Para que despues se arreglara magicamente.

Bakura frustrado tambien habia intentando destruirlo con sus sombras, pero estas no le respondieron. Fueron casi 4 dias los que le tomo a Ryou despertar atontado y quedo aun mas atontado cuando su yami lo apreto en sus brazos chillando sobre lo preocupado que habia estado todo el tiempo - que te paso? Porque te desmayaste de esa forma?

Ehh... Demasiado tiempo con mi mente y alma ligada a las sombras, tambien use demasiada magia y energia para abrir esa puerta - respondio Rein suspirando - donde estamos?

En la guarida cerca de Hogwarts, Grethel esta ocupada cuidando del dragon que sacamos de Gringott - dijo Bakura soltando medianamente al Hikary, aun lo tenia muy pegado suyo... Pero al menos ya no estaba apretando al chico en sus brazos.

Que ha pasado mientras estaba inconciente... O cuanto tiempo he estado inconciente? - pregunto Rein estirandose.

Casi cuatro dias, y realmente no hemos hecho nada mas que cuidarte Hikary... Tambien intentamos destruir la cosa esta horrocrux, pero no encontramos la forma - contesto Bakura aburrido - ni siquiera las sombras pudieron destruirlo

**No fue que no podemos destruirlo Master! Es que estar cerca de esa cosa nos lastima..**

**Es magia del alma corrupta y daña nuestro equilibrio, no queremos acercarnos a ningun horrocrux..**

**Para destruirlo debe dañar el objeto de tal forma que no haya forma de arreglarlo, ni siquiera con magia!**

**El Fuego Magico es una buena forma, o con la espada de Gryffindor que esta bañada en veneno de basilisco...**

**Kyren tambien puede destruirlo con uno de sus colmillos, el veneno de Basilisco es terriblemente corrosivo.**

_Ohh... Bien Gracias - _penso el Hikary suspirando para si mismo, se levanto de donde estaba algo tambaleante y tomo la copa mientras todos le miraban confundidos - Kyren! Muerde esto y asegurate de que lo bañes con tu veneno...

La enorme serpiente salio de donde estaba acurrucada y atrapo al vuelo la copa que le habia sido arrojada, la mordio con fuerza bañandola de veneno y destruyendola totalmente. Todos los demas parpadearon en cuanto la copa cayo al suelo totalmente destruida - ...... Asi de facil!? La destruiste tan facilmente!?

El Horrocrux solo puede ser destruido por algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pueda ser reconstruida ni siquiera magicamente - informo Rein a todos tomando la copa destruida del suelo - tampoco las sombraa podrian destruirlo ya que es magia del alma corrupta, lastima a las sombras y no quieren acercarse a esas cosas

Bien, ahora que terminamos con esto.... Que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Ron.

Ir por el siguiente Horrocruz obviamente, estamos cerca de Hogwarts vamos a buscar la corona? - dijo Bakura rodando los ojos.

Harry parecio pensarlo uj poco antes de decir - Deberiamos ir mejor por el Relicario primero, estaba en el ministerio no?

Esto si deberia ser mas facil, al ministerio si puedo transportarnos y luego regresarnos aqui - asintio Bakura seguro - Ry, que viste entre los recuerdo del hombre? Donde dejo el relicario?

Lo agarraron con las manos en la masa vendiendo articulos robados, por ello como soborno le entrego el relicario a una mujer vestida de rosa y con apariencia de sapo - respondio Rein jugando con las colas de una Kitsune divertida.

Genial! Se lo entrego a Umbridge, no pudo haber sido otra persona!? Tuvo que se el sapo no Universo de mierda!? - gruño Bakura mirando al techo mosqueado.

Vamos a salir de esto ya, estoy cansado de todo - murmuro Harry fastidiado.

Denme un segundo, ire a revisar si no esta en su oficina antes de que todo vayamos - dijo Bakura desapareciendo, solo tardo unos minutos antes de que regresara sonriendo ampliamente - el sapo acabo de salir de su oficina, vamos a buscar ese relicario!

Todos asintieron para aglomerarse junto a Bakura, un rato de frio extremo despues llegaron a una oficina no muy distinta a la que la mujer tenia en Hogwarts - muevanse y busquen la mierda esa! Este lugar lastima mis ojos - gruño Bakura como siempre de mal humor.

El grupo se disperso comenzando a buscar por la habitacion donde podria esrar ese relicario...

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Voldemort estaba sintiendose algo frustrado, sus ultimos planes no habia servido de nada y Harry seguia corriendo alegremente por hay. Creia que se habia desecho de el cuando habia mandado al mocoso traidor, pero al parecer habia logrado romper su hechizo sin morir en el intento. Lo que ahora significaba que tenia aun mas obstaculos en su camino, ya habia sentido hace poco la destruccion de uno de sus Horrocrux, lo que significaba que ese grupo de estorbos se estaba moviendo demasiado rapido para su gusto.

Debia acelerar sus planes y conseguir las reliquias que por fin le darian la inmortalidad que tanto anhelaba, pero para ello necesitaria ir hasta Hogwarts para conseguir la Varita se Sauco que tenia Snape en su poder. Estaba preparando a todos sus mortifagos para salir de la Mancion Malfoy e ir a Hogwarts, no podia esperar para por fin ser inmortal y alcanzar todos sus planes...

* * *

_Regresando..._

Muevanse joder! No estamos aqui de paseo, Umbridge entrara en cualquier momento! - gruño Bakura al grupo que buscaba.

Estamos buscando lo mas rapido posible! - reclamo Hermione mirandole feo, volvio rapidamente a lo que hacia y se dio cuenta de que nadie habia buscando en el escrito, se dirigio alli y comenzo a rebuscar entre los cajones encontrando uno cerrado magicamente - chicos! Creo que encontre algo!

Dejame ver - dijo el yami acercandose a ella, este duro un rato para abrir el cajon pero finalmente cedio... Nadie como El Rey de los Ladrones para violar la propiedad privada, solo tomo un momento revolver todo pero cuando lo hizo encontro el Relicario que buscanban justo en el fondo.

Se tensaron cuando escucharon la puerta se abierta y a Umbridge entrando, pero Rein en un reflejo la metio en una ilusion que la congelo en su lugar. Asustados todos se agruparon y Bakura los transporto de nuevo a la cueva donde estaban las criaturas, todos calleron rendidos intentando regular sus respiraciones luego del encuentro cercano con el sapo - eso estubo cerca por dios!

Si... Conseguimos el relicario verdad? - pregunto Rein mirando preocupado a todos, no queria que despues de tanto sufrimiento esto haya sido para nada.

Si Ryou, aqui lo tengo - murmuro el yami arrojandole el relicario.

Ryou lo miro por un rato pero luego se lo paso a Harry que estaba a su lado aun tumbado - ten... Deberiamos ir por la espada de Gryffindor tambien, por algo Dumbledore quiso dejartela

Primero buscaremos el Horrocruz ese - gruño Bakura - deberiamos ir de una ves... Despues planearemos que hacer

Todos asintieron y se levantaron para prepararse para su siguiente mision, pero Rein no les seguio... El habia sentido aquel jalon que las sombras le daban cada vez que tenian que decirle algo importante...

**Dile a la chica que saque a los estudiantes que no puedan defenderse de Hogwarts, el hombre serpiense se dirige hacia alli y este se convertira en el desafio final...**

**Tienen que buscar las reliquias de la muerte, con ellas Harry podra morir y revivir para acabar con el fragmento del alma de Voldenor que tiene dentro de su ser...**

**Tambien tiene que salvar a Snape de ser asesinado por el hombre serpiente, el no ha hecho nada para merecer la muerte a manos de ese ser...**

.... _Que son esas reliquias de la muerte? Donde podemos encontrarlas? _\- le pregunto Rein a sus sombras pero esta no le respondieron, el chico suspiro sabiendo que estas querian que investigara... Aunque primero le diria a Grethel que buscara la forna de sacar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Grethel! - grito Rein llamando a la chica que estaba junto al dragon de Gringott, desde que le habian traido la chica no se habia separardo de el para ayudarle a curarse - necesito hablar contigo...

De que necesitas hablar conmigo Ry? - pregunto la chica que acariciaba suavemente el costado del dragon con cariño.

Necesito que hables con tus amigos que Hogwarts y saques entre todos a los estudiantes menores que no puedan defenderse - pidio Rein serio - las sombras em dijeron que se acerca el momento para el enfrentamiento final con la serpiente y no querio que niños pequeños se vean inmersos en eso...

Esta bien Ryou, comenzare a trabajar en ello - asintio la chica segura para despedirse de todos e ir a la escuela a idear un plan.

Oigan... Alguno de ustedes a escuchado hablar sobre las reliquias de la muerte? - pregunto el Hikary en cuanto se encontro con lo otros.

De hecho si... En la historia que le Dumbledore le dejo a Harry las nombraban, pero ellas deben ser un mito... No pueden existir tales objetos - respondio Hermione segura.

No seas tonta Hermione, la magia esconde demasiado secreto que no podemos comenzar a comprender siquiera... - recordo el Hikary rodando los ojos - que decia el cuento?

Era sobre tres hermanos que se encuentran a la muerte en su camino y esta les entrego tres objetos con los cuales se puede burlar a la muerte - explico la chica

Algo que seguro quiere esa serpiente considerando su obsesion con ser inmortal - comento Bakura frunciendo el ceño a lo que Harry asintio.

Las reliquias estan representadas por este simbolo - dijo Hermione mostrando el libro que habia buscado y abriendolo con la imagen.

.... Ese no era el simbolo que le vimos al Sr. Lovegood? - pregunto Harry a Ron.

Si, creo que ese era - asintio seguro - debemos ir a preguntarle que sabe sobre esas reliquias no?

Despues de ir a Hogwarts y conseguir la diadema Ravenclaw - gruño Bakura cruzando sus brazos a lo que los demas asintieron sabiendo que tenia razon.

* * *

_Poco despues..._

Bien chicos... Vamos de una vez! - exclamo Rein sonriendo, el grupo habia descansado un poco.   
Bakura asintio y los reunio a todos con sus sombras, para que se transportaran directamente a uno de los salones de Hogwarts donde Grethel les estaba esperando con compañia que al ver al Hikary alli se quedaron de piedra - .... Ryou eres tu...? - pregunto Ginny en un murmullo impresionado.

.... Ehh... Algo asi... - fue lo unico que pudo responder antes de ser abordado en un enorme abrazo de parte de Ginny y Luna.

No sabes lo preocupada y mal que me senti luego de todo lo que pasaste, estas bien? Como es que estas aqui? Todos digeron que estabas muerto! - dijo la chica separandose y hablando con rapidez - Grethel!! No pareces sorprendida, tu lo sabias y no me dijiste!?

Ehh... Perdon...? - fue la unica respuesta de la chica riendo que tenia una camara en la mano y fotografio toda la escena - no era mi intencion hacerte preocupar tanto tiempo, es que no tuve oportunida de contarte con todo lo que a estado sucediendo aqui

Te perdono solo por eso! - gruño Ginny

Ettoo... Quienes son todos ustedes? - pregunto el Hikary cohibido.

La chicas y todos los que estaban alli que no conocian la historia se congelaron en el acto... Eso debia ser una broma no? Ryou habia cursado todo un año escolar con ellos y para colmo habia asistido a las practicas de defensa!! Tambien ahora fue que notaron las caracteristicas añadidas que tenia el chico - que le paso a Ryou!? - pregunto Luna con el ceño fruncido.

Los Mortifagos le borraron la memoria, no recuerda nada de Hogwarts o incluso mucho mas atras - respondio Bakura a lo que los demas gruñeron enojados - queria usarlo contra nosotros y le borraron la memoria para que su trabajo se facilitara - ante eso todis jadearon impresionados - lastima que mi Ryou sea mas fuerte que todos ellos! - termino sonriendo.

Despues podremos presentarnos mejor, por ahora deberiamis ir por ese horrorcrux antes de que nos metamos en problemas! - dijo Rein apurado.

Esta bien! Pero despues hablaremos bien vale? - gruño Ginny cruzando sus brazos.

Esta bien, ahora... Cual es el plan? - pregunto Luna con su tipica sonrisa.

Vamos a separarnos en grupos para que sea mas dificil encontrarnos, nos encontraremos en la Sala del Requisito - explico Bakura sonriente - saldremos poco a poco, no todos a la vez, primero Harry, Hermione y yo... Luego Ryou, Ron y Neville... Por ultimo Ginny, Grethel, Luna y Nott, aunque si no es necesario que vengan quedense por hay vigilando que no vengan esos dos profesores que son una molestia

Si nos los encontramos los enviamos directamente al reino de las sombras, esos dos no se merecen nada menos - gruño Rein pareciendo especialmente enojado - no creo que nadie se moleste porque esos dos desaparezcan!

Hay Hikary, me fascina cuando estas asi molesto y agresivo, me provoca.... - Bakura iba a seguir cuando fue detenido por un libro tamaño gigante de siendo arrojado en su cabeza por Grethel.

Este no es momento para que este coqueteando idiota! - y el grito fue seguido por otro golpe con el libro que envio al suelo al yami de una vez mirando estrellitas.

Todos suspiraron ya estando acostumbrados a las estupideces de Bakura, Rein con un tic debajo de su ojo pateo a su yami para sacarlo de su inconciencia - Kura! Despierta idiota, tenemos trabajo que hacer...

Anotaron la placa del camion que me atropeyo? - pregunto atontado el yami levantandose el monton vergonzoso en el suelo.

Yami, deja la pendejera! - reclamo el Hikary levantandole de golpe - vamos de una vez!

De nuevo el pobre peliblanco fue empujado hacia la salida mientras Harry y Hermione le seguian riendo suavemente por la escena, los tres caminaron manteniendose en las sombras para pasar desapercibidos y rapidamente llegaron a la Sala del Requisito. Harry hizo el ritual y aparecio la puerta por donde entraron, Bakura silvo cuando vio el monton de cosas que habia por hay - bien... A buscar se ha dicho!


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

El grupo de Rein ya habia salido y estaban caminando a la Sala del Requisito donde debian estar los otros chicos, pero el Hikary se desvio disimuladamente en cuanto vio a un primo con cara de poco amigos caminando por otro camino... Pero que si mal no recordaba tambien daba con el pasillo donde estaba la Sala de los Menesteres, gruño para si mismo y le intercepto mirandolo enojado - que crees que estas haciendo Draco!?

Lo que no haces tu! Detener al grupo ese de idiotas, incluyendote! - le respondio el rubio mirandole con el ceño fruncido.

Draco no seas imbesil, ni siquiera quieres estar ya con Voldemort! - reclamo enojado - no creas que no se los desplantes que le ha hecho ese bastardo a su familia, el tipo hasta se metio en su casa casi a la fuerza por Ra! Y tu vas a seguir ayudandole!?

Tsk! Quitate de en medio - rugio enojado Draco

Cuando vas a aprender que a ese hombre no el importan ninguno de los que le siguen, podrias morirte tu y toda tu familia y a el le valdria verga! - Rein difinitivamente estaba enojado con el cabeza dura de su primo - es mas podria incluso matarlos el mismo y ni siquiera le importaria, quieres eso Draco? Que el tipo en uno de esos ataques de ira que le dan te mate a ti o a tu madre? O puede ser a tu padre tambien, escuche que escapo de la carcel... No puedo creer que incluso tu padre siga creyendo ciegamente en el despues de que Voldemort lo dejo pudrirse en prision!

Rein... Sabes que siempre encontramos la forma de salir adelante, como familia que somos siempre conseguimos la forma de salir de problemas - fue el comentario calmado que dejo a Rein pensativo.... Quiza su primo no estaba tan perdido como parecia.

Al final el Hikary dejo ir a su primo, de todas maneras sabia que Bakura estaba alli y no dejaria que nadie... Aparte de Ron si abria la boca de mas, muriera. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo en ir a la Sala del Requisito, el horrocruz seria destruido con o sin su presencia, su primo ya no estaba tan... Estupidamente leal a Voldemort como en antaño y quiza su familia tampoco, eso le daba alegria, significaba que parte de su familia iba a salir bien de esta y despues podria compartir con todos sin problemas.

Un rato despues llegaron todos a la guarida de las criaturas donde Rein les estaba esperando, divertido noto que aunque parecian un poco chamuscados no se le quitaba la expresion de triunfo del rostro... Habian destruido el Horrocrux seguramente, de otra manera no tendria esa aura de logro a su alrededor, aunque igual preguntaria para asegurarse - conseguieron el Horrocrux?

Claro! Aunque creo que tambien nos cargamos toda la Sala de los Menesteres, estupido Malfoy! - gruño Ron - .... Y donde te metiste tu? De pronto estaba y despues te desapareciste!

Estaba mirando algo importante, no se preocupen que no es nada malo - Rein les sonrio suavemente y todos los dejaron pasar.... Como sospechar de esa carita adorable?

Estoy cansado!! - exclamo Ron lanzandose al suelo con flojera.

Pues descansa un rato... Despues tendremos que ir a investigar sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte con el padre de Luna - ordeno Rein sonriendole - Kura, vamos por la espada de Griffyndor... Harry quitate el Relicario, esa cosa es peligrosa y que la lleves en el cuello no creo que sea buena idea

Podrias tener razon - murmuro el pelinegro quitandoselo y arrojandolo con odio hacia una esquina

Vamos Kura, tenemos que robar una espada - a Bakura le brillaron los ojos encantado antes eso... Su pequeño Hikary robaria algo con el!! Este dia solo podrmia mejorar si lograba poner la cabeza de cierto hombre serpiente sobre una estaca!

Ryou!! Te amo! - exclamo el yami haciendo que Rein sonriera y negara con la cabeza.

Podrian dejanos cerca de donde esta el Sr. Lovegood? Queremos investigar sobre las Reliquias, no hay tiempo que perder - pidio Hermione sacando un gemido de Ron.

Claro! - Rein les tomo de la mano a todos y en un remolino de sombras se llevo al trio y les dejo frente a una bonita casa - los recogere en un rato chicos!

Esta bien Ryou, vamos chicos - dijo Harry alejandose.

El Hikary regreso con su yami despues de darle una ultima sonrisa al trio - yami!! Vamos, esto no sera tan dificil, la espada esta en la oficina del Director Snape, tambien quiero hablar con el - Bakura confundido asintio y se dejo llevar por un divertido Rein a travez de las sombras.

De verdad... Esta alli? Asi de facil? No hay un truco o proteccion especial en esta cosa? Se supone que si esto es algo que podria matar a Voldy un seguidor de Voldy deberia protegerlo mejor!! - gruño Bakura que habia tomado como si nada la espada de su pedestal... El habria esperado hehizos asesinos y demas! - tanto para una mision de robo con mi Hikary!

Bakura, primero Snape no esta realmente con Voldemort, el solo esta actuando y esa actuacion le llevara a la muerte pronto - dijo Rein de manera distraida mirando hacia el techo - no quiero dejar que muera, aunque es su decision... Podrias irte yami? Quiero hablar con Snape a solas y esta por llegar

.... A veces no entiendo que sucede por tu cabeza desde que regresaste, espero entenderte Ry, pero supongo que ahora tienes cosas que hacer - murmuro Bakura llevandose consigo la espada.

Rein suspiro sabiendo que tenia muchas cosas que conversar con todos despues de que todo esto acabara, pero ahora tenia que concentrarse en el pelinegro que venia entrando - esperaba que fueran Potter y compañia robando la espada, aunque supongo que como estan trabajando juntos no es totalmente una sorpresa - de verdad que Snape era muy bueno para ocultar su sorpresa o no se habia sorprendido para nada de verlo alli.

Sabes que Voldemort te va a matar para obtener la Varita de Sauco no? Aunque es inutil para el, quien desarmo a Dumbledore fue mi primo Draco y la varita realmente es suya por ahora - dijo el Hikary en voz neutra.

Pero eso es algo que El Señor Tenebroso no sabe, asi que es una ventaja para nosotros - recordo con traquilidad.

Vas a dejar que te mate de esa forma? Podria ayudar a salvarte... - informo Rein mirandole seguro.

Snape parecio pensarlo un poco - Pero yo no tengo muchas ganas de ser salvado, estoy un poco cansado sabes? Pienso que ya fue suficiente de todo

Podrias volver a enamorarte y hacer tu vida si lo intentas... - el Hikary le miro con algo parecido a la tristeza.

Tu te enamorarias de alguien mas que no sea el Sr. Akefia? - pregunto el pelinegro levantando una ceja - lo superarias facilmente?

...... Touche... Bien, no creo que lo superaria nunca - Rein suspiro batiendo sus cabellos con la mano en un gesto de estres - ... Supongo que no puedo hacer nada por ti no? Ya estas resigando a morir....

Y le hago un favor a Potter tambien - asintio yendo hasta su escritorio a sentarse.

Eres una buena persona aunque lo escondas con todo lo que tienes - le comento Rein al hombre con una sonrisa acuosa - voy a pedirle a la muerte que sea amable contigo

Con eso el Hikary desaparecio y regreso aun sintiendose un poco triste con su Yami - .... Snape no quiere que le ayude...

Eso no es tu culpa, hay veces donde alguien esta simplemente decidido a morir - tranquiliso Bakura a su Hikary entristecido - eso ya es su decision, no es culpa tuya... - el yami le sonrio para que se calmara antes de mostrarle el Relicario hecho trocitos en su mano - esta cosa quizo engañarme con que tu supuestamente me abandonabas, asi que se gano su destruccion total!

Yo nunca te dejaria Kura - Rein sonrio mas tranquilo y riendo un poco antes las espresiones tontas que colacaba el otro.

Se que nunca me abandonaras, osea mirame! Soy irresistible - bien... Aunque Bakura dijera eso con toda la seguridad del mundo habia una pequeña parte de el que si creyo esa estupida vision, cosa absurda considerando lo fiel que era su Ryou.

Voy por los... - no pudo continuar cuando se escucho un fuerte estruendo venir dde Hogwarts.... - Kura ve a buscar al trio, creo que Voldy se le ocurrio venir justo ahora...

Joder!! Espero que esos idiotas no se hayan metido en lios! - gruño Bakura con fastidio - tu tampoco debes meterte en lios Ryou!

Tranquilo yami, se defenderme - dijo el Hikary para desaparecer, Bakura tambien lo hizo segundos despues para buscar al trio dorado.

Le pidio a las sombras que le transportara justo donde estaba el trio y les encontro, al parecer escondidos y huyendo en un callejon oscuro - que les paso a ustedes?

Fuimos emboscados en cuanto salimos de la casa del Sr. Lovegood, casi nos capturan pero logramos escapar por poco! - respondio Harry jadeando un poco - nos estaban seguiendo ahora mismo

Bakura ignoro lo maltratados que el trio parecia, total eso era normal a favor de gruñirles - tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts! Voldemorta acabo de llegar y supongo que debe estar haciendo estragos en la escuela

Llevanos hasta alli entonces! - grito Harry preocupado por sus amigos.

Bakura no se lo penso mucho para tomarlos a todos y transportarlos directamente a donde estaba parado Ryou, estaba a escondidas en una esquina mirando el desastre que de pronto se habia formado, Harry y compañia se unieron para ayudar a sus amigos. Bakura iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por su Hikary que miraba todo con una mirada extraña - Ryou... Tenemos que ayudarles!

No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora, Harry tiene que morir para que el ultimo Horrocrux sea destruido - dijo Rein mirando todo con seriedad - espero que hayan aprendido bien lo que son las Reliquias de la Muerte...

Pero no podemos dejarlo morir asi! Con los elementos del Milenio podriamos sacarle esa cosa a Harry! - gruño Bakura enojado, joder habian hecho mucho por proteger al pelinegro para que ahora su Hikary quisiera dejarle morir asi!

Si lo hacemos de esa forma entonces Voldemort conseguira todas las Reliquias! Lo que lo hara inmortal y nunca lograremos matarlo, Harry necesita superar le miedo humano a la muerte para convertirse en el verdadero amo de la muerte Yami, no lo estoy dejando morir solo que existe una profecia por algo! - grito Rein mirando enojado al otro, de verdad creia que dejaria morir asi cono asi a alguien? - pero a los demas si no les dejaremos morir, asi que ve y quiero que protejas a todo aquel que este en peligro! Harry se las arreglara solo

Bakura asintio esperando que su Hikary tuviera razon... Aunque considerandolo todo, el siempre tenia razon. Ambos se separaron cada quien buscando a alguien a quien ayudar, afuera vio a Grethel peleando junto a Deimon y levanto una ceja cuando detallo a la chica... La mocosa parecia una especie de animalito, joder sabia que Grethel amaba a los animales pero tampoco era para tanto! - a ti que demonioa te paso?

Estoy en mi forma liberada tonto, estoy unida con Amorop para estar totalmente en sintonia con la naturaleza! - le respondio la chica con apareciencia un poco lobuna - vas a ser util o te quedaras alli de pie?

Estoy haciendo algo que no ves? - ante eso la chica miro mejor y noto que mientras algunos mortifagos caian a manos de las criaturas que estaban aliadas a ella... Otras caian misteriosamente despues de que una bruma negra las alcanzara.

Donde esta Ryou? - prgunto la chica estado preocupada por eel Hikary.

Naa! Ese esta bien, creo yo que todo esto lo tenia planeado - respondio el yami - por cierto... Donde andan Yami y Yugi? Tengo entendido que Marik y Malik tambien vinieron para ayudarte en cuanto supieron que no eestaba siendo utilies para nada

Despues de cortar a un idiota que paso demasiado cerca de la chica esta respondio - Esto fue demasiado repentino, asi que ellos junto a Nott y Luna guian a los estudiantes fuera del peligro

De pronto a lo lejos miraron aparecer a Ria en cuyo lomo estaba el Hikary peliblanco, a su lado estaban Exomy y Kyren que rapidamente diezmaban a varios de los Mortifagos que se atravezaban en su camino. Bakura sonrio... Por Ra como queria darle duro contra el muro a su sexy Hikary! - Bakura... Podrias dejar la cara de pervertido y hacer algo? - gruño Rein que habia aterrizado junto a el con Ria mirandole aburrida.

Bien! Pero en cuanto terminemos esto necesito tiempo a solas contigo! - reclamo el yami desapareciendo del lugar.

Veo que tu estas bien aqui Grethel, ire a ayudar a alguien mas que si lo necesite entonces - la chica asintio mirando al Hikary irse a lomos de Ria.

En su camino miro que al parecer Draco se habia terminado de convencer de cual iba a ser el bando ganador, porque estaba matando Mortifagos e incluso salvando a algunos de los otros en problemas... Sonrio contento, al parecer no habia gastado saliva en aconsejar a su primo al final. Rein iba a paso rapido por los pasillos de la escuela mirando como iba todo, a lo lejos vio a Bellatix a punto de matar a uno de los gemelos y la intercepto justo a tiempo salvando al chico - estas bien?

Si... Muchas gracias! Eso estuvo cerca - agradecio pero ambos se distrajeron cuando voltearon a ver como Molly inmesamente enojada acababa con Bellatrix.

Que!? Casi mato a uno de mis bebes! Se lo merecia - dijo ante las miradas inquisitivas de los muchachos, aunque no duro mucho antes de encerrar en sus brazos a los dos - por dios! Todos ustedes acabaran con mis nervios algun dia, principalmente tu Ryou! Porque no nos dijiste que estabas vivo y bien!?

... Ehh... Mejor dejemos para despues - murmuro el Hikary no queriendo entrar en detalles en plena pelea.

El peliblanco se despidio de ambos para continuar su camino, llego hasta donde estaba Hardy luchando contra el mismo Voldemort... Miro con emosiones encontradas a Snape tirado algo alejado, seguro este ya le habia dicho al pelinegro que era un Horrocrux y que debia morir para que el fragmento del alma dentro de el se destruyera. Las sombras le habian informado antes de que toda esta pelea iniciara que Harry ya poseia dos de las Reliquias de la muerte, la Capa de la Invisibilidad ya le pertenecia como herencia y la Piedra de la Resureccion tambien... Solo faltaba la Varita de Sauco que Voldemort estaba usando, aunque no era realmente suya.

Noto que al parecer Harry habia llegado a la resoluccion correcta y se entrego docilmente ante Voldemort que alegremente le arrojo una maldicion asesina. El cuerpo del pelinegro fue arrojado a una esquina de bosque para horror de todos sus amigos, el no estaba tan preocupado... Sentia el alma del pelinegro y la piedra trabajando juntas para que Harry pasara con bien esta prueba, Narccisa se acerco a donde estaba el pelinegro y Ryou cruzo sus dedos para que ella no dijera nada sobre la supervivencia del chico.

Solto el aire que no sabia que habia contenido cuando la mujer dijo con seguridad que Harry estaba muerto, Ryou sabia que lo mas importante para ella era Draco y para este punto solo estaba velando por su seguridad. Divertido vio la patetica escena que hizo Voldemort "triunfante", solo para que Harry se levantara a volver a desafiarlo... Y eso fue anticlimatico totalmente, tanto problema con este bastardo para que el tipo se matara a si mismo con una maldicion asesina!? De verdad!?

Rein no sabia si gruñir o reir por que esto habia terminado... De verdad que la arrogancia de tipo no tenia comparacion, incluso daba un poco de lastima la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la vida buscando no morir... Solo para morir por su propia estupidez. Desaparecio del lugar y reaparecio junto a Grethel - esto termino amiga, vente conmigo vamos a buscar a Bakura y despues veremos que hacemos vale?

... Pero Ryou, como sabes que? - no pudo continuar cuando fue jalada por el Hikary.

Llama a tus criaturas, que no ves que los Mortifagos estan huyendo? Esto se acabo, Harry gano - informo el Hiakry sonriendo, Grethel algo confundida hizo lo que le pidieron y reunio a sus criaturas en su maleta para ser tomada del brazo junto a Demian.

Porque quieres irte asi Ryou? - pregunto Grethel de pronto.

Porque no se que sucedera ahora, asi que prefiero irme... Despues regresaremos a ver que sucedio - respondio el Hikary soltando un suspiro - pero tengo de tranquidad que Harry ya gano, Voldemort esta muerto asi que estaremos en paz...

Reaparecieron en algun lugar del castillo donde estaba Bakura terminando de divertirse con algunos Mortifagos que intentaban huir sin exito - vamonos Yami, aqui todo termino...

Are... Pero todavia...! - Bakura no pudo continuar cuando fue jalado por su Hikary y transportado a la cueva donde estaba ocultas la criaturas, el Hiakry las reunio todas y se transporto junto a todos a quien sabe donde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien... Esto fue todo!
> 
> Ya falta el epilogo y listo!
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que votaron y comentarion en mi historia, se les quiere un monton y espero que nos leamos en otro fic!


	73. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con el ultimo cap de esta historia!
> 
> Muchas gracias a los que votaron y comentaron en mi historia!
> 
> Ya saben que ni Yugioh o Harry Potter son mios, asi que ha leer!

Regresa aqui mocoso fastidioso!! - grito un peliblanco que corria detras de un niño de mas o menos 11 años - joder! Deja de joder con la puta varita y regresa aqui!!!!

A que no me atrapas jajaja!! - un niño muy parecido al hombre corria con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras con su magia jalaba todo lo que se le pasaba por el frente para arrojarselo al mayor.

Kasiel! Que te he dicho sobre correr por la casa!!? - gruño un peliblanco con unas pocas mechas negras en su cabello saliendo de la cocina.

Que me puedo lastimar - recito deteniendose en el acto mirando al mayor que estaba cruzando sus brazos en pose severa - perdon mami Ryou

Mas te vale, ahora muevete a terminar de empacar que en un rato debemos llevarte a Hogwarts! - gruño Ryou y el niño se desaparecio al instante.

No entiendo porque el va a Hogwarts en Inglaterra y no a la escuela aqui en Egipto - murmuro Bakura enfurruñado por no haber podido poner sus garras sobre el niño.

Una sola mirada le dijo al yami que la habia cagado completamente - Por que alli fue donde estudio mi madre y la mitad de ni familia, tienes algun problema con que quiera que mi hijo vaya a Hogwarts!?

No, ningun problema - aseguro el yami negando con la cabeza de forma rapida.

Asi me gusta yami - Ryou le sonrio como si nada pasara y regreso a lo que hacia.

Aunque habria sido incluso mejor que fuera a Castelobruxo, la de Egipto tampoco es muy buena que se diga... Alli van los mocosos del faraoncete y del par de psicopatas - murmuro por lo bajo Bakura - asi abria sido cuidado por Grethel y Demian...

Va a Hogwarts y punto! Tio Sirius quiere que fuera alli al menos unos años y alli Tia Narccisa podra echarlo a perder como quiere, el hijo de Draco tambien estara alli asi que no esta solo y sin contar los hijos de nuestros demas amigos - recordo con firmeza el Hikary - mi madre fue a esa escuela y quiere que mi bebe la conozca!

.... Mejor me callo - Bakura suspiro en cuanto Ryou habia terminado.

Habian pasado varios años desde aquel desastre en Inglaterra, actualmente Bakura y Ryou vivian su vida tranquilamente en el magico de Kul Elna y decidieron tener un hijo hace tiempo. Ellos no habia envejecido casi con los años, casi parecia que Bakura tenia mas o menos 22 año y Ryou a penas 18. Aunque el hijo con el que siempre andaban era un ejemplo de su verdadera edad... Aun no habian trabajado en descrubrir muchas cosas sobre ellos aunque Ryou se habia encargado de enseñarles a todos todo lo que sabia sobre las sombras, habian pasado un tiempo de entrenamiento pero ya todos podian manejar sus poderes casi al mismo nivel que Ryou.

Todos habian mantenido el contacto entre todos aunque hicieron sus vidas de manera apartada, Ryou y Bakura hicieron su muy grande familia... Si muy grande si consideraban todas sus criaturas con sus crias en el enorme patio tracero de la casa. Todos eran felices y vivian sus vidas en armobia afortunadamente... Aunque claro no faltaba el ataque de machismo de parte de los yamis de ves en cuando, cosa que siempre moria cuando el Hikary respectivo se enojaba y detenia la situacion.

De pronto una lobuna carcajada se escucho desde la entrada de la casa y Bakura gruño cuando vio a Sirius parado alli en la puerta de su casa - que carajos haces aqui perro sarnoso!?

Sirius ya era libre de andar por donde quisiera sin temor a ser metido en prision de nuevo, Ryou se habia encargado de arrglar su situacion con ayuda de Harry y algunos otros, entre todos primero demastraron su inocencia y luego recordaron que el habia ayudado a detener a Voldemort aun cuando Inglaterra le habia encerrado injustamente. Al final la corte no tuvo mas que ceder e incluso pedir disculpas ante lo sucedido a lo que Sirius amablemente le mando que se las metieran muy hondo en el tracero para largarse alegremente del lugar. Ahora tenia dos casas, la de siempre en Inglaterra y una en Egipto cerca de la de Ryou, en ambas tenia un pequeño traslador con el que se movia entre una casa y otra para estar en contacto con toda su familia.

Tambien tengo una casa cerca de aqui recuerdas? Asi que despues de hablar con Harry, jugar con su hijo y pasar un rato con su familia vine para ver a mi sobrino y la lindura de hijo que tiene... Tu puedes irte yendo, Ryou y el niño estan en mis manos - dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreir - Ryou! Ya llegue!

Lo se Tio! Como estas? Como estan todos en Inglaterra? - pregunto Ryou abrazandole con fuerza e ignorando a su yami enfurruñado.

Genial, no pueden esperar para volver a verte - respondio dandole un pequeño beso en la cabeza - Kasiel ya esta listo?

Llegando Tio!! - gritaron desde atras sorprendiendo al pelinegro que sonrio al verlo con dos cachorros negros de Grim y una cachorra blanca de Gytrash... El se los habia regalado ya que al final el Grim y los Gytrash de Ryou se habian encariñado con Sirius, asi que todos los perros vivian casi con el - ya tienes toda tus cosas que compramos en el Callejon Diagon?

Si! - respondio el niño sonriente.

Tienes tu varita? - otro asentimiento divertido y el misno sonrio socarronamente - tienes todo para bromear con tus compañeros justo como tu tio te enseño?

Si!!! Los Tios Weasley me regalaron muchas cosas buenas y todas las empaque! - Ryou nego con la cabeza... Este tio era todo un caso serio.

Los probaste con el idiota que tienes por padre? - pregunto ganandose una mirada furibunda del aludido y una risita del pequeño - ese es mi muchacho!

Porque no vas y te ahogas en un charquito? - gruño Bakura de mal humor.

Sirius no hizo mas que ampliar su ya enorme sonrisa - porque te dejaria solo para ti a estas dos linduras y no te joderia mas, ninguna de esas cosas pueden suceder asi que me quedare aqui por un largo....!!!! Muy largo Tiempo

Jejeje tio ya deja de molestar al pobre, explotara de ira y no quiero limpiar lo que sea que salga de el - comento Ryou no pudiendo resistirse a la broma

Voy a irme a ahorgar en un charquito yo mismo... - dijo Bakura con un aura deprimida a su alrededor.

Estan jodiendo a Bakura y no me invitaron? - pregunto una divertida voz de pronto y Ryou sonrio cuando vio a su amiga Grethel entrando con su pareja

Grethel! No esperaba verte hoy cariño! - exclamo el Hikary abrazando a su amiga.

No nos perderiamos por nada el primer dia del pequeño Kasiel, estas feliz bebe? - pregunto al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, el habia saltado a penas su mama habia soltado a la chica.

Si! Aunque tengo un problema mami - dijo el pequeño a lo que Ryou fruncio el ceño.

Que paso mi amor? - pregunto el Hikary y hasta Bakura se acerco preocupado.

Es que no quiero dejar atras a Kabui, o Nina, Sary, Riney, Ruy, Gaky... - hay el pequeño comenzo a decir los nombres de todas sus criaturas...

Hasta que Bakura se arto y gimio con fastidio - ya entendimos, no quieres dejar a ninguno de tus amigos atras... Pero a Hogwarts tampoco es que puedes llevartelas a todas

De hecho si puede - intervino Grethel sonriente - te tengo un regalo, cierra los ojos!

Kasiel emocionado lo hizo y en sus manos fue puesto un maletin muy parecido al que siempre cargaba la misma Grethel - .... No me digas.....!!!

Pues si, es un maletin donde puedes llevarte a todos tus compañeros - Grethel sonrio contenta en cuanto vio al niño dar brinquitos contento.

Jejeje.... Esperen un momento! Voy a recogerlos a todos!! - grito el pequeño corriendo rapidamente.

Vamos por te y galletas mientras Kasiel termina de recoger todo lo que debe - dijo Ryou dejando que todos se sentaran en el mueble para conversar divertidos entre todos.

Hasta que el pequeño regreso sonriendo con una pequeña quimera a su lado y una serpiente negra en su cuello - ya estoy listo!

Empacaste suficiente comida para todos? - pregunto el Hikary con el pequeño en su regazo.

Si aunque tuve que dejar aqui a Reiki - dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero - lo cuidarias por mi?

Si, Donna tambien lo cuidara tambien amor por supuesto - aseguro, y es que Reiki era una de las crias de Donna y Karma, el se habia encariñado con el pequeño asi que se la vivian juntos.

Pero Ryou entendio y dado el tamaño que heredo el Dragon no podia llevarlo, Reiki era incluso un poco mas grande que Karma por el amor de Ra! Incluso Amit, la Dragona de Yami no le gustaba mucho meterse con el. Ademas de que era tan bonito como la madre - vamos entonces! Quiero ver a mis amigos!

Pero antes de que pudieran terminar de irse llegaron los que faltaban del grupo a despedir al pequeño - espero que no pensaran irse si que yo me despidiera de Kasiel no?

No Tio Malik, le iba a decir a mama que pasaramos por su casa un momento... Aunque no vayan a estar mis amigo Lumy y Akanon - dijo el pequeño abrazando una de las piernas del mayor, Lumy era la Hija de Yami y Yugi, Akanon es el hijo de Malik y Marik - me trajiste algo Tio Yami?

Si, se que si no te traigo algo no podre dormir tranquilo por las noches por esperar una broma tuya.... - murmuro Yami mirando de reojo al niño - Ryou dile que se deje de juntar con Sirius, esta echando a perder al niño! Ya bastante con el padre que tiene!!

Es su tio y solo le enseña bromas sanas - .... Ehh... Eso ni Ryou mismo se lo creyo completamente, pero no iba a negar que todas las bromas eran muy divertidas.... Principalmente porque nunca le hacen una broma a el, todos los bromistas en la familia sabian que el era intocable a menos que quieran perder la dignidad en sus manos, digamos que el habia aprendido unos cuantos trucos que le dejo su mama y su mama era la unica que le hacia la vida imposible a los merodeadores.

Ni siquiera Sirius o los gemelos Weasley tenia las pelotas para meterse con el, los ultimos habian aprendido ese hecho de la manera dificil - ten aqui tienes - dijo Yami con Yugi detras de el sonriente mostrandole un pequeño huevo dentro de una cajita/incubadora magia - es un Benu, espero que lo cuides

Gracias tio!! - Kasiel tomo la caja con sumo cuidado y se la llevo a su Tia Grethel que sonreia contenta ante la alegria en los ojitos del pequeño - Tia mira! Tengo un Benu, tu tienes uno?

Pues si - asintio la chica y abrio el maletin a un lado, con un gesto salio una magestuosa Ave Fenix blanca con dorado y otra negro con rojo - los Benu's son el nombre Egipcio para los Fenix cariño y estas dos son Egipcias al igua que ese pequeño que aun no nace, me las regalo tu madre

Son hijas de Amy, mami? - pregunto el pequeño acariciando embelezado las suaves plumas de una

Si amor, son dos de sus hijas - respondio Ryou saludando a las dos aves. Amy era una Benu color negro con dorado que el Hikary habia curado hace un tiempi; se habia enredado una de sus alas en un alambre y se le torcio, Ryou la encontro y la curo, desde entonces la Benu vive con ellos.

De pronto se escucho un glopazo seguido de un grito - Bakura! Dile a tu grupo de locos que se quite de encima!! No puede robarme el rompecabezas de nuevo, tarde meses para que me lo devolvieran la ultima vez!! - todos voltearon a ver a Yami intentando pelear contra las bolitas de pelo que eran varios escarbatos sobre el jalandole el rompecabezas.

Ritsy! Que te he dicho? - la aludida un poco mas grande y gordita que antes volteo a mirar a Bakura con ojitos tristones - no me mires asi que sabes que lo que hiciste esta mal! Debes tener tacto y delicadeza al robar, ademas los bebes necesitan mas entrenamiento!.... Momento hay faltan 3 bebes..

Si papa, yo me los llevo - informo señalando el maletin - Mika, Yumi y Taro se vendran conmigo a Hogwarts!

Cuantos amigos te llevaste? - pregunto Ryou levantando una ceja.

Mi Hipogrifo, mis escarbatos, a mi cachorro de Gytrash y mis dos bebes de Grim, mis serpientes y mis dos quimeras, mis Kitsune y los gatitos, me lleve a Keiko con todos los bebes y a mi Buho Sasha para hablar con ustedes, mi Thestral... Creo que me lleve a mis dos Basiliscos y mis Thunderbrid.... Ahh.. Se que me lleve mas, pero ya me aburri mami - gruño el pequeño cruzando sus brazos.

Ryou rio sabiendo que habia hecho escala en los Habitad de cada criatura que tenian en el "patio", bueno siendo sinceros el patio de los peliblancos era una reserva natura de muchas criaturas que entre ellos y Grethel habian armado. La casa de ambos pliblancos estaban en medio de la reserva y los cuidaban a todos, Kasiel amaba tambien cuidar de todas las criaturas que vivian alli.

Mami, me gusta estar aqui con todos pero se me hara tarde! - gimio el pequeño mirando a su mama - quiero ver a mis amigos en Inglaterra mami, Tio Draco y Abuela Narcissa dijo que tambien me darian un regalo!

Jeje vamos entonces mi amor - Ryou sonrio y todos se reunieron en un solo monton, tanto Yami como Hikary reunieron las sombras para transportarse directamente a el anden 9 y tres cuartos justo cuando los demas venian llegando. Todos se saludaron de forma alegre mientras el niño tambien saludaba a los pequeño que iban con ellos - aww... Mi Kasiel esta creciendo - murmuro Ryou mientras veia a todos los pequeños jugar y hablar juntos.

Todos crecen demasiado rapido - gimio Ginny a su lado mirando a los niños.

Hermione, has visto algun signo de maduracion en Ron o siguie siendo el mismo idiota de siempre - pregunto Bakira divertido ganandose una mirada asesina del pelirrojo.

Relamente tanto Ron como tu son un caso perdido, ya no espero esas cosas de ninguno de los dos - Ryou se rio entre dientes en.cuanto escucho la ingeniosa respuesta, quiza eso le enseñaria a Bakura a dejar de intentar joder al pobre pelirrojo.

De pronto Ryou siente un cuerpecito calentito a su lado y ve a Kasiel alli acurrucado - voy a extrañarte mami

Cariño no te preocupes, te escribire cada semana no te preocupes - tranquilizo Ryou dandole un besito en la coronilla, el niño fue hacia cada uno y se despidio en compañia de sus amigos para tomar el tren despidiendose aun por la ventana mientras el tren hechaba a andar.

En cuantos problemas crees que se meteran? - pregunto Bakura sonriendo.

... Considerando de quienes son hijos, en muchos - gimio Ryou sancando una sonrisa de su yami - pero tambien sabran como resolver los lios en los que se meta

Quieren ir a comer algo? Vamos a la casa de mi madre y yo cocino para todos - pregunto Ryou de pronto a todo el gran grupo que se habia creado - hasta tu Draco y me importa un comino las rivalidades y estupideces que aun hayan entre todos, todos somos familia asi que te vienes!

Draco sabiamente no se nego, nadie se negaba a Ryou cuando sus ojos brillaban de ese suave morado amenzador. Sonriendo se fueron siguiendo al Hikary entre conversas y risas, confiados de que ya todo estaba en paz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aqui llegue con esta historia!
> 
> Fue muy divertido todo y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!
> 
> Se les quiere mucho y gracias por todo el apoyo, hasta la proxima!


End file.
